Let It Be Me
by mgj78
Summary: This is a sequel to Broken. I still do not own Glee and all mistakes made are mine. If you haven't read Broken this story might not make since. Still suck at summaries but basically Santana and Quinn are together, they're now trying to raise two kids and go to school. They're dealing with a lot of things going on in their lives. Will contain graphic details. Any questions just ask.
1. Chapter 1

As Santana sits there wiping her face Beth who is still holding Eden looks down at them all "come on. I'll take you up to the surgery waiting area." Maribel nods and picks up the cooler with the milk in it as Beth and Aida carries the babies. Casey and Carmen grab the car seats and diaper bags. Santana slowly stands up and looks at Beth "I know your a brain doctor but be honest with me Beth." Beth turns and looks at her "ok." Santana takes a deep breath and ask "how bad is this?" Everyone looks to the doctor as she sighs "its not good. I mean it could be worse but its not good. If he doesn't get in there in time she could bleed to death no matter how much blood they are giving her. The faster he can get the bleeding stopped the better chance she has." Santana nods "thank you." Beth nods and leads them to the elevators, as they are heading up Santana reaches for Eden again and holds her close to her chest. As the doors open they see Dr. Spencer standing there against the wall, she looks at Santana and sighs "I need to talk to you." Santana nods and walks over to her "I think I know what your gonna say."

The doctor looks at her "probably but I have to say it anyways." Santana nods and waits "with her liver being this damaged there is no way she can go back to breast feeding before all the toxins are out of her body. I spoke to Dr. Hall and she has agreed to give her a shot to dry up the milk she is making to keep her from hurting anymore than she already will be." Santana nods "Eden has to go on formula?" The doctor sighs "yes. If we can get her on formula tonight the breast milk will last Jazalyn a few days till I can find something else." Santana sighs "what are we going to do if we can't find something else for her?" The doctor looks at her "let me worry about that. Since she is older and bigger than the beginning we might be able to find one that works on her now." Santana sighs "I hope so. I will get Eden some formula and we can go from there." The doctor nods "I have some calls to other doctors to see what they think. I am going to keep looking till I find something for her. I promise I'll find something." Santana nods "I know." With that she heads to the waiting room.

When she sits down she takes Jazalyn in her other arm as Aida ask "what was that all about?" Santana sighs and kisses both babies on the top of the head "Q will no longer be breast feeding these two. Eden has to go on some kind of formula asap and Jazalyn has to drink that milk till we can find something she can keep down." Aida nods "do you want me to have Diego go get some for her and bring it to us?" Santana looks at the clock "the kids will just about be ready for bed." Aida shrugs "its fine. He'll do it." Santana looks at her sister as a tear rolls down her cheek again, Aida reaches over and wipes it away "she will be ok San. Right this minute we need to focus on these two. I'm going to have him go get some formula and bring it to us ok." Santana nods but says nothing. As Aida is calling him Santana says "she needs a bottle and some water too." Aida nods and tells him, when she hangs up she says "he is going to get it now. He said to tell you Quinn is strong and stubborn, she won't let anyone take her from you or those two that easy."

Santana nods and then hears her mother "Casey you need to call you mother and let her know where you are." Casey nods and does just that, as she is on the phone she turns to Santana "mom wanted me to ask you if you want her to keep the girls tonight since you will be here and they really don't need to be here." Santana looks at her and goes to speak but Aida cuts her off "San they can't sleep in those car seats all night and you can't hold them all night. Let Carla and Casey take care of them for tonight so you can focus on Quinn." Santana looks back at Casey "you don't have their monitors or anything." Casey nods "we can go get everything we need from the house. Carmen can take me to the house to meet my mother and we can get what we need after Diego brings the formula." Santana sighs "I hate letting them out of my sight." Casey nods "I know. But they need to be able to sleep too. They can't do that here." Santana nods "ok. But is there anyways you can take Bailey as well. I don't want to leave her home alone?" Casey ask her mother and laughs "yeah she can sleep in with my sister." Santana nods "Ok then. But just be warned Jazalyn is a night owl right now." Casey talks to her mother a hile longer then hangs up.

Turning to the girl she says "they can sleep in my bed tonight. I can sleep in the floor beside them. Mom told me I could skip school tomorrow since I will be helping her with them tonight." Santana looks at her "do you know how to use the monitors?" Casey nods "Quinn showed me one night when I woke up and helped her with the babies." Santana nods "good." As they sit there Carmen ask "do I have to go to school tomorrow ma?" Maribel looks at her "no. I have a feeling you will be here all night." Carmen nods "I'm not leaving." Maribel nods "figured that." Santana looks at her mother "did you ever text Kerri?" Maribel sighs "yes and she is even more pissed." Santana hands Jazalyn to Carmen who is wanting her "Ok." As Santana sits there and looks down at Eden she sighs "I know you mom's strong Eden but this is freaking hard." Aida watches her sister and sighs and leans over to her mother "if anything happens to Quinn that one is going to lose it. You know that right?" Maribel nods and watches her daughter across from her "I know." After a while they look up to see Diego coming in with Maddie and Dante. Both kids walk over to Santana and looks at her as Dante ask "can you give Eden to someone for a minute auntie San?"

Santana nods and hands her to Casey "yeah whats up?" Both kids wrap their arms around Santana and start to cry. Santana lets her tears start again but then says "she's tuff you guys." Maddie who is sobbing now says "yeah but... she is hurt... really bad." Santana nods "she is. But grandpa is working on her." Dante pulls back and wipes his face on his sleeve "I love her just like I love you." Santana nods and kisses his forhead "I know lil D and she loves you both as well." Maddie stands up and wipes her face "I love her too." Santana nods and kisses her too "I know baby girl. She loves you too." Diego walks over and sits beside her and pulls her into a hug "she's tuff. She ain't gonna let that bitch get away with this." Santana nods "I know." Diego lets her go "alright then. I got her a couple of different types of formula. I didn't know what to get her so I got the ones that we used for these two. Hopefully one will work for her." Santana nods and takes them and puts them in her diaper bag "thank you." Diego nods "here are a few bottles for her and some bottled water for the milk." Santana nods "thank you."

After a while Casey looks at the clock "San I need to get going so I can call mom and have her meet us at your house." Santana nods and takes Jazalyn "keep that milk frozen till you use it. The warmer is at home in the kitchen." Casey nods "Ok." Santana kisses the baby a few times "I will see you tomorrow baby. I love you so much, be good for Casey and Carla." Casey laughs "what kinda trouble can she get into?" Santana laughs "she is my blood. Anything is possible." Casey reaches over and takes the baby and puts her in her carseat, Santana reaches over and takes Eden "I love you lil Q. See you tomorrow. Be good." As she is standing there hugging the baby Carmen stands up and looks at her "I need her San. She'll be fine. She is just a phone call away and you know Casey will take care of them." Santana nods and kisses the baby again before handing her to Carmen "take her." Carmen takes her and puts her in the car seat. Once they are ready Carmen ask "you need me to bring you anything?" Santana looks down at the blood covered uniform "some sweat pants and t-shirt and hoodie please. My nike's as well with some sock." Carmen nods "which hoodie? You have like a million of them." Santana looks up at her "Q's blue on. Its in the chair at the foot of the bed." Carmen nods "will do. Be back soon." Santana nods and watches them walk out with the babies "this is fucking hard."

Diego nods and pats her let "yes it is. But it was just as hard when we was waiting on your surgery too. Just imagine a very pregnant Quinn out here waiting instead of you." Santana sighs having forgot a few months ago the rolls was reversed "I forgot she had to go threw this." Aida nods "she did, and if she can you can. I'm sure she will be fine San." Santana nods "I need som coffee." Diego nods "I'll go with you. Here put this on to cover up some of the blood." Santana takes his jacket from him and laughs "it almost makes a dress on me." Aida laughs "it does me too." As they walk out to get the drinks Aida see's the kids watching tv and turns to her mother "what happens to Eden if something does happen to Quinn in there?" Maribel sighs "she had me take her this week to get paper work drawn up saying if anything happens to her Santana gets her. If something happens to the both of them Carmen and Kurt have to share her and raise her." Aida nods "ok. I was worried that Russell and Judy would try to step in." Maribel nods "she was to. Thats why she had it done. Its kinda like her will on Eden." As they sit there and talk awhile Santana and Diego walk back in and hand the drinks out.

Santana sits there sipping her coffee and looks up at the door to see Kerri walking in "heard anymore?" Santana shakes her head as the woman sits down beside her "no. Nothing yet." Kerri nods "can you believe that bitch tried to say you attacked her first?" Santana nods "I can." Kerri looks at her "she will go away for a while. They are trying to find out if Brittany was behind all this." Santana nods "I heard her whisper that to Quinn. She said die bitch. She said it was a message from Brittany." Kerri nods "I know a few others heard it but we have to have more than her saying it. If they talked about it on the phone or a letter we will have the proof." Santana sighs and leans back in her chair "she said she went to visit her while she was suspended. Thats when it was thought up." Kerri sighs "then I don't see us tieing it to her unless she rolls over on her cousin. But I don't see that happening." Santana shakes her head "me either." Maribel looks at Kerri "how much time can she get for this?" Kerri looks at her "well since she used a knife and Quinn has a very serious injury from it, it will be a felony and she will get no less than 7 years maximum is 21 years."

Maribel nods "good." Kerri looks at her "she hasn't ever been into trouble before this so she will be most likely facing 7 years." Santana shrugs "thats better than a couple of fucking months." Kerri nods "it is. I still say that was bullshit. But I wasn't the judge." Maribel nods "I know. If it was you she would of went away for life." Kerri laughs "when it comes to my family I'm like that. You are all becoming my family right along with Lucy Q." Kerri looks around "ok where are the babies? I know I saw them earlier." Aida nods "yeah Casey and her mother are watching them tonight so they dont' have to be in their carseats to sleep tonight." Kerri nods "ok good." Maribel looks at her "where's Sam tonight?" Kerri smiles "her father agreed to keep her when I told him what had happened. I didn't want to tell her or bring her. So he said he would keep her for the night." Santana nods "she doesn't need to be here either." Kerri agrees "thats what he said." As they sit there and continue to talk a nurse walks in "Mrs. Lopez?"

Maribel looks up at her "yes?" The nurse looks at her and then at the others "you husband asked me to tell you that is going better than he thought and he will be out to talk to you when he is finished. He also said to tell his daughter that she is a fighter like he said she was." Maribel nods "thank you. Tell him I said do his best." The nurse nods "will do." With that she turns and walks away and Maribel looks at Santana "did you hear her?" Santana nods "yeah but still doesn't tell me much." Aida laughs "he basicly is saying she is going to be fine. He just put it differently because he sent a nurse out. She's a fighter like he told you she was. She is fighting to live San. Thats what was said." Santana nods "I'm still going to worry till he comes out and says I can see her." Maribel nods "she was the same way with you. Don't believe me ask Beth." Santana smiles "she told me." Kerri looks at her "what are they going to do about the babies and feeding them?" Santana sighs "Eden has to be put on formula and Jazalyn has to use the frozen breast milk we have till we can find something she can keep down." Kerri nods "how much do you have?" Santana shrugs "enough for a couple of day and there is a little bit at home in the freezer." Kerri nods "I see."

Santana looks over to see her mother pulling out her phone "what are you doing?" Maribel sighs "I need Quinn's stuff." Santana looks at her funny "why?" Maribel looks at her "Frannie. I forgot to call her." Santana sighs "shit. I have no idea where her stuff would be." Aida nods "I'll find it." After a few minutes Aida walks in and hands Santana a bag then pulls her ring out and hands it to her "the charge nurse had it and I fished the ring out so I made sure not to lose it." Santana looks up at her sister teary eyed and takes the ring out of her hand "thank you." Santana looks down at the ring then to her sister "you actually took it out to wash the blood off didn't you?" Aida nods "I did. You didn't need a ring covered in blood when your cloths already are." Santana nods and reaches behind her neck and unhooks her necklace then slide the ring on to it "I'll keep it there till I can put if back on her finger." Aida smiles "good place for it. Oh the nurse said if Quinn doesn't want to marry you she will." Santana looks at her funny as she pulls Quinn's phone out and hands it to her mother after unlocking it "whys that?" Aida laughs "she said because with a rock like that her boyfriend must be handsome. I told her no but her girlfriend is beautiful. The nurse shrugged and told me oh well for a rock like that I could swing both ways."

Kerri laughs "oh my God she didn't." Aida nods "I swear to you she did. She was pretty too." Santana rolls her eyes "I don't care. The one I want is laying back there in an OR somewhere cut open. That is who I want." Kerri nods "hell I'll take her." Santana smiles "you go get her then." Kerri looks at her "can't. I'm kinda seeing someone." Santana turns and looks at her oh yeah? It wouldn't happen to be a certain nurse at the doctors office would it?" Aida looks at her "no I'm married thank you." Santana rolls her eyes "no you asshole. What was her name again? Helen?" Kerri smiles "Heather. And yes." Santana smiles "good. I'm happy for you." They all sit there and try to keep Santana's mind busy with chatting while they wait for Jose to come out.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been sitting there for what felt like forever to Santana, as she looks at the clock she sighs "its already 11. Why haven't we heard anything?" Maribel sighs "he is probably taking his time so its done right." Santana stands up and hears her cousin who had been back for a few hours now "you know how he is. He will make sure everything is perfect before he closes her up." Santana rubs her face then shoves her hands into the pocket of her hoodie "I can't take the waiting much longer." Aida sighs "I'm sure she's ok San or he would of been out way before now." Santana stops and looks at her sister than her mother and then to Carmen "you sure about that? What if something happened and he was just to chicken to come tell me." Maribel laughs "no mija. Everything this is ok or he would of told us by now." Santana walks over and sits back down after pacing for a while "atleast the kids aren't here to see me about to freak out." Aida nods "they was falling asleep is why I had Diego take them back home." Before Santana can say anything else she hears "is this a private party or can anyone join?"

Santana stands and looks at her father standing in the door way "well?" Jose looks at her as he rubs his face "sit down mija and I will tell you." Santana looks at him "its bad isn't it. Thats what you always say before you tell someone bad news." Jose rolls his eyes "fine stand. But I'm sitting i have been on my feet for over 6 hours now." As he sits he looks at his daughter "when I got paged when I left you it was because she was coding again. I got to her and had them put more blood in as fast as they could. She has lost 85% of her own blood if not more. When we got her stable enough again after that we finally got her to the OR. When I got in there I found the punture wounds pretty fast. She had one in the front of her liver that went all the way threw to the back of it. I started with the cut on the front of her liver since that is where the most bleeding was coming from. When I got that fixed she tried to code on us again. We gave her some meds and that brought her out of it, but everything I would go to fix the back she would either code on me or try to." Santana finally sits and looks at him "ok." Jose nods as he goes on "finally we kinda turned her on her side and was able to get to the back of her liver that way. It took me a little longer to fix that side but I was finally able to get it. As I was checking her to make sure that was all that was wrong we found a cut in her intestine as well. I fixed that and finished check and thats all I found. Once I had all that under control I was able to close her up. Her pulse is a little slow from the blood lose and she is really pale but she should make a full recovery."

Santana hugs him "so she will be ok?" Jose nods "if she makes it threw the night without any problems she should be just fine. BUT she won't be able to breast feed anymore." Santana nods "I already took care of all that and Dr. Spencer is helping me figure out something for Jazalyn. So when can I see her?" Jose sits back in his chair and starts to rub his injured hand "she is in recovery now but when we get her to ICU you can go back and see her." Santana looks at her father "isn't Russell still in ICU?" Jose nods "she will have a gaurd at her door knowing to not let them in while she is in the hospital." Santana nods and hugs him again and says "thank you. I don't know what I would do without her." Jose holds his daughter and kisses her head "your welcome mija. Honestly I don't think we would know what to do without her either." As she pulls back she looks at her father "how did you operate with your hand messed up?" Jose smiles "when I got the call and got to the hospital I had one the ortho doctors give me a shot in my hand to help me so I could operate. I new you wouldn't want anyone but me in there." Santana nods "true. So they will let me know when I can see her?" Jose nods "they will. Let me go back in there and I will text your mother when we move her ok." Santana nods and watches him walk out of the room.

As she sits back in her seat she lets a fresh set of tears roll down her cheeks as Kerri hugs her from the side "she's fine Santana." Santana nods "I know. But she isn't going to be to happy about the breast feeding thing." Kerri nods "I know but she will be ok. As long as the babies are ok and she is alive I think she will be just fine." Aida laughs "oh she'll be fine but she will also be pissed when she wakes up fully." Carmen nods and smirks "that bitch better be glad you got her before she could. She would probably kill her if she could get her hands on her." Kerri nods "I know." Santana sits there a minute then ask "Kerri what is her freaking name? I don't even know what it is." Kerri looks at her "Bethany Summers." Aida looks at her "are all B names nuts? I mean think about it Bella is off her rocker alot of times. Brittany well she is just fucking crazy. And now Bethany who see's to me more fucked up than Brittany is. Is it just me or is anyone else seeing a patern here?" Carmen nods "I see it to. We might want to change Blanca's name." Maribel looks at her "come on now. Its not all B's Bernie is ok." Santana laughs "yeah because he's one."

Maribel rolls her eyes "we are not changing her name. She will end up going by Alexis or lexi anyways." Santana nods "true." After a while Maribel gets a text "they're about to move her. Lets head up to the other waiting room." All of them nod as they stand up to fallow her up, Kerri looks at them "I need to get home. I have to work in the morning. I will be by sometime tomorrow to check on her." Santana nods and watches her leave. As they make their way in Santana sighs when she see one of the people she didn't want to see "fuck." Maribel looks at her "we aren't here for her. We are here for Quinn." Santana walks over and sits between Carmen and Maribel while Aida sits on the other side of Carmen. After a few minutes Judy turns and glares at them and ask Maribel "where's Quinn? Home with that kid of hers?" Santana balls her hands into a fist in her hoodie pocket as Maribel says "where Quinn is, is none of your fucking business. So turn your ass around and look back that way." Judy narrows her eyes almost looking like Quinn when she does it "you have no right to speak to me that way." Santana looks at her and hisses "and you have no fucking right asking about Quinn. So turn your fucking ass around before I toss you threw that fuck window _Judy_." Judy stares her down a few minutes till she see's the girl go to stand and then turns around.

Carmen looks at her and laughs "I bet if you was to walk over there she probably has a puddle of piss under her." Aida smiles "probably." Maribel looks at them "you three behave. Remember we aren't here for her." Santana nods "yes ma'am." Just then Jose walks out "Santana you want to come with me?" Santana looks at Judy then to her father "yeah." As they head back to the ICU she looks at him "I don't want her knowing that she is in here if we can keep that from happening." Jose sighs "it was on the news that a female student at your school got stab but since she was a minor they couldn't give her name out with out us oking it. I told them no her name is not to be aired." Santana nods as she fallows her father to a door she knows all to well "is this the same room Cam and I were both in?" Jose sighs "it was the only one we had open." Santana nods "its fine." He turns and looks at her "she isn't going to seem like Quinn. I still have the breathing tube in her because I am keeping her asleep for the night to give her body time to rest before I have to wake her up ok." Santana nods "ok. I just want to see her." Jose pushes the door "ok lets go."

As they walk in Santana see's Linda who smiles at her "hey there little one." Santana smiles "hi." Linda see's her standing back away from the bed "hold her hand. She needs the contact as much as you do baby." Santana looks at the woman then to her father who is now leaning against the wall "is that ok?" Linda nods "yes dear. Go on." Santana walks over to the bed and picks up Quinn's right hand and pulls it to her mouth as she leans down and places a kiss to the back of it "hey baby." As she looks up at her she can see she is pale and finally notices her hand is cold "why is she so cold?" Jose sighs "part of it is from the operating room. We keep it cool in there and the rest is due to her blood lose. Once that is back to normal she will warm up." Santana nods and leans over and kisses Quinn on the for head "I love you Q. You have to pull threw this. I can't raise these two kids on my own." As she runs her hand threw the blonds hair she lets a tear roll down her face "I thought I lost you Q. I have never been so scared in my life as I was when I thought I lost you. It was like someone ripped my heart out of my chest."

Jose who is leaning against the wall reaches up and wipes at his left eye listening to his daughter. Linda looks over and see's him crying and hands him a tissue but says nothing, turning back she see's Santana lay her head on Quinn's chest. Linda smiles sadly at her but then turns back to the computer infront of her. Santana lays there a moment "you have to get better Q. I know your gonna be pissed when you wake up but use that to get better for me. I need you to be better." Jose looks up at the clock and clears his throat "San we need to go so the others can come back in here to see her. Once they all come in I will let you stay with her tonight." Santana nods and kisses her again "I'll be back in a bit Q." With that she turns to see Linda looking at her computer but hands her a tissue. Santana takes it "thank you." Linda nods "your welcome baby. I'll be in here with you two tonight." Santana nods "good." With that she walks out with her father. When they get back to the waiting room they see that Judy is gone and Santana sighs in relief. Jose takes Maribel back next as Carmen looks at Santana "how is she?" Santana wipes her eyes again "pale, cold, on a vent and still asleep." Carmen looks at her "so that means?" Santana smiles "that mean's she still alive." Carmen nods "got it."

Aida looks at her sister "he will wake her up when he needs to. He wants her body to rest before he wakes her up and she is in alot of pain." Santana nods "I know. Its just hard seeing her like that." Aida nods "I know. It was hard seeing you like that to but we all did it. Even Quinn." Santana smiles "I know. But the best thing about it is she has Linda." Aida smiles "good. She's good." Santana nods "I was in hopes it would be her or Nancy." Carmen sits there a minute "did anyone ever talk to Frannie?" Santana nods "yeah mamá got ahold of her earlier. She said she would be here in the morning. She was flying in due to a family emergency. Thats what she emailed her professors and told them. She said that would keep her out of trouble." Carmen nods "what time is she coming in?" Santana sighs "her flight left at 12:30 so she should be here at the hospital at around 4." Carmen nods "got it." Just then they turn to see a crying Maribel come out fallowed by Jose, he looks at the other two "who's next?" Carmen looks at him "Aida can go." Jose nods and takes her back, when they are gone Santana ask "why are you going last?" Carmen sighs "it was hard to see you like that so I am just giving myself time to see her worse thank you was."

Santana nods and grabs her hand "got it." After Aida comes back out Carmen finally goes back. When she's gone Santana looks at her mother "you need to go home and get some rest." Maribel nods "I will when Carmen comes back out. Your father said he was staying with you tonight to keep an eye on her so I will have Carmen go home. We will be back in the morning." Santana nods "alright." As she turns to her sister she hears her " I will leave when they leave. I want to walk them out." Santana smiles "beat me to it." Aida yawns "yep. I new what you was going to say." After a while Carmen comes back out and is wiping her eyes. Santana watches her walk over and sit down beside her "she looks worse than you did." Jose sits down across from them "ok Maribel and Carmen are going home tonight. I am staying with Santana and Quinn to keep and eye on them both." Carmen looks at him "I was going to stay with San." Jose sighs "I don't want Maribel home alone. She could go into early labor and you can drive." Carmen sighs "yes sir." Maribel looks at her "you'll be my bed partner tonight because Bailey is gone for the night and Jose will be here with San and Quinn." Carmen nods and smiles "I can do that."

WIth that they all stand up and give each other hugs, Maribel looks at her daughter "don't kill either one of them." Santana rolls her eyes "they stay away I won't have a reason." With that they leave to head home for the night as Santana and her father head back to Quinn rooms. When they walk in Santana see's that Linda has moved a chair in for her "thank you Linda." The woman nods and goes back to work as Jose and Santana take a seat. Santana reaches up and holds Quinn's hand and grabs her necklace with the ring on it in the other one "when can I put this back on her?" Jose looks up from the chart in his hand and looks at her "when she wakes up. She can't have it on till she is awake in case something was to happen and I have to shock her again." Santana turns and looks at him "how many times have you?" Jose leans back in his chair and scratches the back of his neck "twice." Santana nods "thought it would be more." Jose looks at her "once in the ER and then once in the OR." Santana nods "ok." Linda looks at him "do you think she needs to know all that?" Jose laughs "you know my daughter. She doesn't want anything sugar coated." Linda smiles "true." Jose looks back at his chart "I would rather be honest with her now instead of lieing to her and her finding out some other way."

Santana smirks "yeah thats not good." Santana turns back to Quinn and looks up at her heart rate "will her heart beat get faster?" Jose looks up and see's it is at 51 and nods "yeah. Its actually better than when she was in the OR. It was only at 45 in there." Santana nods "how much more blood will she get?" Jose looks back at the chart "she has had 8 units since she came in. That one is number 9. She will get one more after that one and then we will check her levels and if she is low I will order some more till its where we want it to be." Santana nods "ok." As they sit there Jose see's her lean her head over on the bed beside Quinn's hand and hip. He know it won't be long and she will be out, as he looks at the nurse he see's her stand up and head out of the room and then comes back with a blanket "put this on her Jose. She will wake up with a sore back no need in her being cold as well." Jose nods and puts the chart on the foot of Quinn's bed and takes the blanket and covers up his daughter. He hears her says "thanks." As she sits back down Linda is sitting to where she can see her fall asleep and looks at Jose when she hears her snoring "when do they plan on getting married?" Jose leans back and puts his feet up on the foot of the bed "I have no clue. They want to do it as soon as possible but they haven't said anything to us about it."

Linda nods "they're a cute couple. That one is like my granddaughter." Jose smiles "I have a feeling you will be one of the few she invites to the wedding." Linda sighs "I may not get to go though." Jose puts the chart on his crossed legs "why now?" Linda leans back in her chair "if things go like I think they will be I will have to put every penny I have into a funeral for my husband. They canceled his life insurance when they found out he has cancer." Jose nods "I see. How is he by the way?" Linda sighs "getting worse. The doctors told him the treatments aren't working they are just wasting time with them. They gave hime a month to live." Jose sighs "I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?" Linda shakes her head "no. I have been saving what money I could for a while but with the co-pays on my insurance for him and now them cutting off his life insurance its going to take every penny we have saved. I'll make it, I may just not be able to go to her wedding." Jose looks over to the two girls then back to Linda "you'll go. She will see to that." Linda looks at him and laughs "whats she going to do kidnap me and make me go?" Jose smirks "she has her ways. You of all people know that." Linda smiles "true but if I have no money then there's the problem." Jose shrugs "who said that would be a problem other than you?"

Linda looks at him funny a minute then shakes her head and goes back to work. After a while they both hear argueing out in the hall and look at the closed door. Jose stands up and says "I'll go see whats going on. You stay in here with them." Linda nods and see's him walk to the door. As he steps out he see's the security gaurd standing infront of Judy "ma'am I can't alow you in there." Judy looks at the man "thats my daughter in there." Jose steps up beside the gaurd "no Judy its not. You don't have any daughters remember." Jude turns and glares at him "I saw the news and see where a girl got stabbed at the school then saw Santana in the waiting room with out her. I know thats MY Quinn in there." Jose steps up to her "thats not your Quinn in there. You don't have a Quinn anymore you tossed her away when she told you she was pregnant and gay. So NO thats not your daughter." Judy looks at him "I just want to know if she is alive or not." Jose looks at her funny then says as sarcastic as he can "this is the ICU not the morgue unless I read the wrong sign. As far as I know we don't keep dead people in this area." Taking a deep breath he continues "NOW either go back to your husbands room or I will have you escorted out of the building. Do NOT come back to this room, you will not get in at all."

With that he turns to the gaurd "if she refuses to go back to her husbands room have her removed from the building. She is not to get into this room let the other know as well." The gaurd nod as Jose walks back into the room and shuts the door. Linda looks at him "crazy mom wanting to see her?" Jose leans against the door "yeah. If Santana had been awake she would of punched her." Just then they hear "Santana is awake but to tired to kick her ass tonight." Linda laughs "playing possum huh?" Santana laughs "something like that." Jose walks back over and see's her sit up some "she won't get in here mija." Santana sighs "I know. But it still pisses me off that she tries." Jose nods "I know." Santana turns and looks at her father "Frannie will be here around 4. She can come in here but Judy can't." Jose nods "do you have her number?" Santana nods "I have Q's phone. I sent her a text telling her to let me know when she gets here to you can bring her back." Jose sits back down in his chair "alright." With that Santana lays her head back down and closes her eyes to try and get some more sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana wakes up to a beeping sound, thinking its the alarm and forgetting where she is she mumbles "turn off the damn alarm Q." Jose laughs "if she was awake she would. Its her phone San." Santana raises her head up and looks around "sorry. Forgot where I was." Jose nods "its fine. Check her phone, its probably Frannie." Santana rubs her eyes and pulls out Quinn's phone "damn its 4:45?" As she opens the phone she hears Linda laughs "you been asleep for a while baby." Santana smiles and puts the phone away "she is coming up now." Jose nods and walks out to wait for her. As she lays her head back down she says "oh and Linda you will be coming to my wedding one way or another. You and Nancy both will." Linda looks at her "you ease drop to much." Santana laughs and closes her eyes "no you two just don't know how to talk without waking someone up." Linda shakes her head and goes back to work. Santana drifts off back to sleep.

Jose is standing outside the ICU doors and see's Frannie walking towards him "how is she? Is she ok?" Jose hugs her as she walks up to him "she is still on the vent because I am keeping her asleep so her body can rest some before I wake her up. She is doing a little better though." Frannie nods "can I see her?" Jose nods "come with me. But I have to warn you, Judy has already tried to get into see her so don't be suprised if she comes up to you for information." Frannie laughs "I'll tell her its none of her damn buisness." Jose nods and he walks threw the doors "pretty much what I said. She better be glad it was me and not Santana though." Frannie nods "yeah she would of kicked her ass." Just then they hear "Frannie is that you?" They both stop and turn to see Judy coming out of Russells room "well who the hell else would it be?" Judy looks at her "are you here to see Quinn or your father?" Frannie looks at her "I'm here to see my sister. I haven't got a father and I haven't got a mother. They disowned me like the did my sister. So if you will excuse me I am going to go see the only family I have left." Judy walks up to her more "will you let me know how she is?" Frannie laughs "why don't you ask her fiancé? She is the one you need to be talking to, not me and not Jose or Maribel. Santana is who you need to talk to."

Judy sighs "she won't tell me anything either." Frannie nods "and there's a reason why she won't now if you will excuse me." With that she turns and walks with Jose to the room as they walk up the gaurd looks at Frannie then to Judy then to Jose "ummm sir?" Jose looks at him "she is the only one not alowed in here so far. If you have any questions just ask myself or my daughter." The gaurd nods "yes sir." With that they walk in to find Santana asleep and laying her head back on the bed. Frannie walks over to here sister and finally lets a tear roll down her cheek "oh sis." Jose looks at her "she is doing alot better now." Frannie nods and looks at the sleeping girl in the chair "she been here all night?" Santana mumbles "yeah. But ain't slept for shit." Frannie smiles "I wouldn't either in that chair." As she says that she wipes her eyes and sits on the side of Quinn's bed and pick her hand up "its odd seeing her lay there. She's so full of life that seeing her like that makes it odd." Santana raises her head "I know." As she rubs her eyes she looks at the girl sitting on the bed "the whole time she was in the ER and half the time she was in the OR I held Eden. I had to have a piece of her with me. Now seeing her like this almost lifeless makes me wish she would just wake up already and tell me to suck it up."

Frannie nods "me too." As she turns to look at Santana she ask "where is my niece's at?" Santana smiles and looks at her "a friend of ours is babysitting them, her mother talked me into it and she said she would help watch them." Frannie nods "they going to be here tomorrow at all?" Santana nods "yeah I sent Casey a text and told her I had to see them in the morning. She said her and her mom would bring them by when they took her sister to school." Frannie nods "good." With that they sit there and chat for a while till Santana thinks of something "well this changes things for the baby shower." Jose laughs "you just now thought of that?" Santana flips him off "yeah. Had other things on my mind thank you." Frannie smiles "I got a text from Rachel after Maribel called me. She said she is going to do it when Quinn is better." Santana smiles "the hobbit always see's things as a possitive. Never as a negative." Frannie laughs "the names you can come up with." Santana shrugs "I'm half asleep if I was fully awake it would of been a really good one." Frannie laughs "I know that all to well. Remember I was on the phone with Quinn one day when you asked her if she ever got Jennifer Aniston autograph when they was working together?"

Jose looks at his daughter "do I even want to know?" Santana starts laughing "you know the movie Leprechaun?" Jose nods "yeah. What about it?" Santana laughs "I was basicly calling her the Leprechaun." Jose rolls his eyes as Linda burst out laughing and covers her mouth "sorry that wasn't professional." Santana looks at her father "see she gets it." Jose shakes his head "you are so not my daughter sometimes." Linda looks at him "no your right Mr. we don't keep dead people in the ICU. She is all her mother." Jose glares at her as Santana ask "do I want to know?" Linda looks at her and starts telling her when she is done Santana looks at him "no she's right I am so not like you at all. I get it all from my mother." Jose shakes his head and laughs "ok so you get some of it from me." Frannie looks at them "she may look like you both but she is so you made over. Don't even try pushing her off on just Maribel." Jose looks at her "who's side are you on?" Frannie smirks "my furture sister in laws side on this one." Jose shakes his head and smiles, as he looks at the clock he turn to the heart monitor but ask Linda "what did her last labs show?" Linda clicks a few buttons "ummm everything is in normal range again."

Jose nods "good. Its 6 o'clock now, I want to start waking her up some to see if she can breath over the vent or if she is still to medicated." Linda nods and stands up as she walks over to Frannie she says "I need in here hun." Frannie stands up and moves over to the foot of the bed "how awake to you want her?" Jose rubs his eyes "just enough to see if she is able to breath over the vent." Linda nods and puts some meds in her IV. After a few minutes they see her heart rate pick up "good its up to about 72. Lets see if she can breath over it. Turn the vent down to 10." Linda nods and pushes a few buttons and turns to listen to Quinn. Santana looks at her father "what is she listening to?" Linda looks up at her "her breathing. To see if she is breathing on her own or if its still the vent doing it." Santana nods "oh ok." After a few minutes Linda stands up and puts her hand on Quinn's chest "19." Jose nods "good leave her like that for a little bit. IF she starts to gag we will go ahead and untube her." Linda nods "alrighty." Frannie looks at Jose "how will you know if she is gagging?" He turns and looks at her "it will look like she is choking but she really isn't."

Frannie nods and moves over beside Santana as Jose moves to the other side of the bed and listens to her lungs "they sound good. Go ahead and turn the vent on 0." Linda reaches over and does that "ok now lets see what she does." As they stand there they see her breath normally. Jose smiles "good that mean's she is awake enough to take the tube out but still able to rest her body till the meds ware off. Linda I want you in here till she is fully awake." Linda nods as she hands Jose what he needs, once they have the tube out of her Santana leans over and kisses her "now all you have to do is open those beautiful eyes baby." Jose looks over at Linda "who's the day nurse?" Linda looks on the computer and laughs "Angela. She is working the ICU today." Jose smiles "good. If you can't be here and Nancy can't she's the next best." Jose looks at Frannie and his daughter "I am going to go get us some coffee you two stay here. I'll be right back." Both girls nod as he walks out.

As they are sitting there Frannie looks up at the nurse "how long will it take for her to wake up?" Angela who had come in while Jose was gone tells them "depends on how fast her body breaks the meds down. She's been off the vent for about 30 minutes so it could take a few hours for her to wake up. Its like just coming out of surgery." Santana nods "it could take a while basicly."The girls sit back in there chairs and Frannie closes her eyes for a moment "when you mother called me and told me what had happened my heart sank." Santana turns and looks at her "imagine standing there and watching it happen. I'll have nightmares forever." Frannie nods "I know." Santana leans back in her seat and looks at the blond laying in the bed "I want to marry her Frannie like soon." Frannie nods "I know. She feels the same way." Santana rubs her face and sighs "I almost died on her, she has almost died on me. I don't want to wait till we are 18."

Frannie looks at her "you know in some states you can get married under 18 with your parents approval right. All they have to due is give their permission." Santana looks over to her again "yeah but our marriage isn't legal in this state at all. We would have to go out of state then we would have to find one that would marry us so young." Frannie smirks "I am going to law school you know." Santana smiles "I know but what all would we have to do?" Frannie crosses her legs and looks at her "get your parents to fill out a form and get a family court judge to ok and they will marry you at 15." Santana raises and eyebrow at her "just like that?" Frannie smiles "well it has to be a family court judge in the state you are getting married in. But yes just like that." Santana nods "how long would it take to get a judge to do that?" Frannie shrugs "you would have to contact them and see how you would need to go about doing that. But it shouldn't take long." Santana smiles "I new there was a reason I liked you." Frannie laughs "gee thanks."

Both girls look up to see Jose finally coming in with the coffee's and Santana says "took you long enough. I thought I was gonna have to send out a search party for you." Frannie smiles "I thought I was gonna have to find some tooth picks someplace to hold my eyes open." Jose rolls his eyes "sorry. I had to call home. Carmen sent me a text freaking out because nothing she was doing was helping Maribel." Santana looks at him funny "what do you mean?" Jose laughs "she started crying on her and she freaked out when she didn't stop and only made it worse." Santana nods "yeah Q done that to me about the same time. I figured it would start soon." Jose nods "it did, this morning and Carmen freaked out." Frannie laughs and looks at Santana "please tell me she has a girlfriend. I hate to break her heart again." Santana smiles as she takes a drink "she does. Thats actually who has Eden and Jazalyn right now. Speaking of which I need to check on them."

Santana pulls her phone out and text Casey while Frannie and Jose talk after a while she gets a reply and laughs, Jose looks at her "why are you laughing?" Santana looks up at him "I wasn't the first one to get peed on. Casey was. She was holding Eden while Carla changed Jazalyn but she had taken her diaper off before she picked her up to move her and Eden peed down her stomach." Frannie smiles "Quinn done that to me when she was a baby." Santana looks at her "OH I am so holding that over head." Jose laughs "you done it to Aida so you better watch it." Santana smirks "Q doesn't know that though." Frannie laughs "oh she will." As they sit there and bicker back and forth, what none of them relize is that Quinn is dozing off and waking up listening to them. She hears everything they are talking about but doesn't remember anything when she wakes up again. After a while she wakes up again and moans due to a sharp pain. Then she hears "Q?" Quinn moans again "hurts." She feels Santana press her lips to hers "Q open your eyes up baby." Quinn slowly opens them and everything seems fuzzy. She closes them again and dozes back off.

Santana is still standing there beside the bed "why isn't she answering me?" Jose checks Quinn then says "they drugs haven't wore off yet. She will start waking up more now. Atleast we know she can feel the pain when she does wake up." Santana sighs and sits back down "I don't want her hurting." Jose nods "I know but we can't do anything about it till she wakes up fully and lets us know how bad it is." Santana nods and leans back in her chair. After a few minutes she gets a text and smiles "papá you going to stay in here with her?" Jose nods "yeah why?" Santana stands up "I want to introduce Frannie to her niece's." Jose smiles "go ahead. I'll stay with her." Santana nods and leaves her father with Quinn and takes Frannie out to the waiting room. As they they enter the room Santana sighs "shit Q will have a fit is she see's Eden." Frannie looks over and rolls her eyes "true." Santana looks at them "stay put. Don't uncover them she isn't to see them. I'll be right back."

Santana goes back into the ICU and all three of them look at each other "ok well that was odd. I'm Frannie, Quinn's big sister." Casey looks at her and shakes her hand as she sets Jazalyn's car seat down "I'm Casey, I'm a cheerio with Santana and also Carmen's girlfriend." Frannie smirks "they do have a think for blonds dont' they." Casey laughs "that they do. This is my mother Carla." Frannie shakes her hands "nice to meet you." Carla nods "you too." Just then Santana comes out and looks at them "come with me." As they pick up the car seats Judy turns to see them "Santana." Santana stops and sighs but turns around "what?" Judy looks at the car seat that is in her hands "can I see her?" Santana raises her eyebrows at her "you want to see our baby after you kicked her out for being pregnant with her?" She see's Judy nod and laughs "fuck that. Keep wishing." As she turns Frannie looks at her mother "you had no right to ask that after what you guys have done to her."

Santana hears Judy ask "well why does she get to see her?" Santana looks at Carla and hands her the car seat "you two take them to the elevator. I will be there in a moment." Carla and Casey nods and take the babies to wait for Santana and Frannie. Once they are gone Santana turns and glares at the woman "because she didn't treat Quinn like shit all her life. You two did. She came back into her life and explained everything to her. You only want whats good for you at the time. So you know what just leave us all alone for crying out loud." Judy takes a few steps towards her and Santana holds up her hand "stop right there. If you even think of taking another step towards me I have no problem with kicking your fucking ass today. I have tried to be nice but fuck that shit. You can't seem to get the hint." As Santana takes a steps towards Judy, Frannie watches her closely "no listen and listen good. You will NOT EVER see our kids. You will not ever know them. They will not ever know you. So STOP trying to get your way, you made this choice now live with it. If you even come close to them I will personally end up in jail because I will beat the ever living fuck right out of your ass." Santana takes a deep breath but continues to back Judy up "you can stay with your fucked up husband and away from my family. You have nothing to do with any of them and they have nothing to do with you so STAY THE FUCK AWAY."

Santana turns to see Frannie a few feet away and then turns back to Judy "have a nice day." With that she heads down the hall with Frannie at her side who is laughing "I have never seen anyone talk to her like that before. I have to admit I can see why Quinn finds that side of you hot. I mean not that I would ever do anything with you because no not happening but that was kind hot." Santana laughs "whatever. Come on so you can meet your neices." Frannie nods and fallows her to the elevator as they get there Carla ask "so where are we going?" Santana smiles and takes Eden's car seat again "to my fathers office. I mean I can take Frannie and the babies if you two want to go see Q. She's trying to wake up and I think she might be ok with you two being in there." Casey looks at her mother who says "if you want to. Go on." Casey smiles and hands the car seat over to her mother and goes back down the hall after Santana tells her where to go. She pulls her phone out and sends her dad a message letting him know she is coming in there. Once they are in the elevator Santana sets Eden's car seat down and takes her out and kisses her "hey baby girl. I missed you." Frannie looks at the baby when Santana hands her to her "oh my Lord she looks just like Quinn at that age."

Santana smiles "she looks like Quinn now." Frannie shakes her head "no she looks just like Quinn when she was a baby. Same mark on her hair line in the back and all." As the doors open and they walk out Santana ask "really? I mean I know she looks like her but that much?" Frannie nods as Santana opens her fathers office door "yeah like to a tee." Santana smiles as Carla sets down Jazalyn's car seat and she takes her out "hey there little lady. I missed you too. Was you good for Carla?" Carla laughs "she's a baby. What trouble could she get into?"Frannie looks over at the other baby and smiles "well if she acts anything like Santana alot. I mean she looks alot like her so if she acts like her that could spell trouble." Santana glares at her "hush. Don't run my sitter off." Carla laughs "she can't be any worse than Casey when she was a baby. Or a kid. She was a demon child." Santana laughs "nooooo. Not poor sweet Casey. I mean with a mouth like she has I can't imagine her being a bad kid." Carla laughs "oh she was and still is at times." Frannie sits down and looks at Eden and Jazalyn "they are a little Santana and Quinn." Carla nods "that they are. OH and why didn't you tell me little missy there in your arms likes to stay up half the night?"

Santana laughs "I just found out the night before. I told Casey she was a night owl." Carla nods "I found that out the hard way. Casey started getting tired and brought her to me. I was up till about 4 am with her." Santana nods "Q was doing that everynight and didn't bother telling me till I found out one night." Frannie looks at her "trying to be super mom?" Santana nods "I think she was. She wanted to prove she could be a better mother than Judy was." Frannie looks at Eden "she is and I'm not hardly around." Santana looks up at Carla "how did she take to the formula?" Carla laughs "well that one in the yellow can she does not like thank you very much. But that one in the white can she liked it." Santana nods "she keeping it down?" Carla laughs "the first time she drank it she drank it so fast it made her sick. I made her slow down the second time and she done better. But yeah she only vomited that once." Santana nods "good. What about Jazalyn how much milk does she have left?" Carla looks at her "she only used maybe 3 small bottles out of it. I have one that I got out before we left so she could have it while we was here." Santana nods "ok. Good, let me know when she get down to about 6 left. If you still have them then." Carla nods "will do." With that they spend a while letting Frannie get to know the babies before heading back up.


	4. Chapter 4

As they are heading to the elevators Santana see's her mother and cousin "about time you two get here." Both turn around and Carmen shakes her head as Maribel looks over to see Frannie and starts to cry "fuck San. I just got her to stop." Santana looks at her mother "its gonna be fine mamá. Its just the hormones." Maribel nods "I know that. But now I have two more here that looks like Quinn and she isn't awake and she is gonna be hurting. I thought we almost lost her." Frannie smiles "she's trying to wake up now." Maribel nods and wipes her eyes "I know but still." Frannie hugs her "she will be just fine. You know that." As the door's open Santana sighs and pulls the blanket over Eden and Frannie does the same to Jazalyn. Maribel glares at Judy "you best just keep on walk woman. With the mood I'm in today, you maybe the next one in the ER. NOW GO." Judy looks at her "whatever. I don't have time for you all." As she walks by she looks at the babies to try and see them but notice they are covered up from head to toe.

When they get up to the waiting room Santana looks at her cousin "can you hold her while I go see if Casey is ready to come out?" Carmen laughs "to late she already done that." Santana rolls her eyes "you dumb ass. Just take Eden." Carmen laughs and takes the baby "alright." Santana points at them "Judy does not see them." They all nods as she heads back to Quinn's room. When she walks in she see's Casey smiling "please tell me he isn't telling stories about me peeing on my sister when I was a baby. I don't want Q to hear them." Before Casey can say anything she hears "well no but you just told me." Santana turns her head to see a very tired looking Quinn awake "oh my God baby. Your awake?" Santana walks over and sits on the side of the bed and leans over and kisses her "I thought I almost lost you Q." Quinn rubs the side of her face "I know. I thought you almost lost me too." Santana looks in her eyes "I can't loose you." Quinn takes her thumb and wipes a tear off her cheek "I'm still here baby."

Santana leans her forhead against the blonds "I love you so much." Quinn smiles "I love you too." Santana pulls back "I have someone that wants to see you. Well three someones but two can come in here." Quinn nods "I know. I also know I won't be feeding them anymore." Santana nods "Yeah I was trying to figure out how to tell you that." Jose looks at her "I did it for you. She took it well. Not happy about it but ok with it." Santana turns to the blond and see's her nod "I would rather them take formula than die from the meds and toxins in my body right." Santana nods "you want your suprise?" Quinn looks at her "what is it?" Santana smirks and pulls Casey over and whispers in her ear when she is done Casey tells them bye and walks out "ok where is she going?" Santana smiles "go the waiting room." Quinn looks at her "you didn't have to send her out." Santana nods "I did." Just then there is a knock on the door and it opens "can I come in?" Quinn turns her head and see's her sister standing in the door "Frannie what are you doing here?"

Frannie walks over and takes the spot Santana just got up from "Maribel called me and told me what happened. So I jumped on the first plan here and well thats about it. OH I love my nieces by the way. I'm going to spoil them rotten." Quinn smiles and grabs her sisters hand "I figured you would." Frannie nods "I will." Quinn watches her sister and can see she is still worried "I'm going to be just fine Fran." Frannie nods "I know but... When Maribel called me Quinn all I could think about was that I would get here and you would be gone and I would be to late." Quinn smiles sadly "I'm sorry you had to go threw that." Frannie nods and wipes a tear from her eye "anyways. I got to see the babies. They are so cute, Eden looks just like you and I mean JUST like you." Quinn smiles "I know that." As they sit there and talk Santana looks at them and smiles, she can't help but to think that a few hours ago things could of been totally different if her father hadn't been here when Quinn got here. As she looks at her father she can see is really tired, his eyes are red and puffy from no sleep and his hair is messy and his scrubs are all wrinkled.

Pushing herself off the wall she walks over to him and wraps her arms around him suprising him "mija?" Santans sniffles and whispers "thank you for save her papá. I will owe you the rest of my life." Jose smiles and wraps his arms around his daughter "no you won't. I couldn't loose her either." They sit there hugging each other for a while till they hear Quinn "ok whats going on with you two?" Santana pulls back and wipes her eyes and see's her father do the same but says "just a father, daughter bonding moment. Thats all." Santana turns around to see a knowing look on Quinn's face "don't lie to me." Santana walks over and kisses her "tell you later." Quinn nods and leave it alone for now. A little while later Santana looks at them "I'm going to go out so mamá can come see you. She is an emotional wreck right now." Quinn nods and kisses her again "ok. I love you. Give the girls each a kiss for me." Santana nods "I love you too and I will." With that she walks out of the room to go get Maribel.

As she walks out she looks at her mother "she's awake. Go back and see her." Maribel nods and stands up, once she's gone Carmen laughs "about damn time. I thought she was going to start crying again. How the hell did you handle that with Q?" Santana smiles and kisses each baby "because I new she couldn't help it." Carmen nods and watches her with the girls "she ok?" Santana sighs "yes and no. Yes, she is going to be fine. But no, she is pissed off. She isn't saying it right now but she is _PISSED_." Carla nods "I'm sure she is. She got stab and now can't feed her kids. I would be pissed as well." Casey nods "she better pray she gets up in for a long time. If Q gets her hands on her that will be the end of her." Santana nods "I know. Brittany better watch her ass when she gets out. Q will be after her as well." Carmen nods "she is going to be hell on wheels when she gets around better." Santana nods "I know trust me." As they sit there and chat for a while they see Frannie walk out smiling "Carmen." Carmen looks at her and grins "Frannie." Santana shakes her head "keep it in your pants." Carmen rolls her eyes "whatever." Just then Casey slaps her "I'm right here you know. Or did you forget?" Carmen turns to her "no baby. I know your there. I love you."

Casey crosses her arms "don't try to suck up now." Frannie laughs "it was nothing Casey honestly." Casey glares at her "you better be glad you are one of my closest friends sisters." Frannie raises an eyebrow at her "ouch. Bit of a bite to that." Carmen looks at Casey "Case seriously it was nothing. We was just goofing around like we normally do." Casey glares at Frannie again and then turns back to Carmen "whatever." Carmen sighs as Santana laughs "I think its a blond thing. Q is just as jealous." Casey scuffs and mumbles "no its not. Its the dating a hot latina thing." Santana smirks "so u do think I'm hot?" Casey rolld her eyes "leave it to you or her to say that." Carmen sighs "I'm not gonna win am i?" Carla, Frannie, Santana and Casey all shake their heads and Carmen sits back in her chair "I blame you older Q." Frannie starts to laugh "why you blamining me?" Carmen hands Jazalyn to Casey and stands " I just do. Now I am going to go see Q." Santana nods and watches her go, as she turns back she see's Casey glaring at Frannie and laughs. Santana hands Eden to Frannie and takes Jazalyn "Casey you need to calm down. There is nothing between them." Frannie smiles as she looks at the baby "she's right. Carmen is to young for me."

Casey looks over at her "oh so if she was older she would be someone you would go after?" Carla shakes her head "Casey Nicole Barnes enough." Santana looks at her "the full name Casey." Casey flips her off and gets slapped by her mother "enough. They are all just messing with you. Lighten up, damn." Casey looks at her mother "ok so if someone was doing dad that way right infront of you. You would be ok with it?" Carla looks at her "if I new they was joking like they are all doing with you then yes. If they wasn't joking then no I wouldn't be ok with it." Casey rolls her eyes "whatever." Carla laughs "you are your fathers daughter." Santana smiles "I've been told the same thing today Casey don't worry." Casey sighs and sits back in her chair and doesn't say anything else. Frannie glances at her from time to time "Casey, I'm seeing someone so you have nothing to worry about." Santana looks over at her "you didn't tell me that." Frannie shrugs "didn't think it mattered at the time." Santana nods "so who you seeing?"

Frannie smiles "a person in one of my classes. We started out as study partners and one night we ended up not studying and ended up making out." Santana smirks "whats her name?" Frannie looks up at her "how do you know its a she?" Santana shrugs "just a lucky guess. Whats her name?" Frannie shakes her head "Sarah." Santana nods "as long as your happy." Frannie nods "I am but I don't see it lasting. She is the type that will be with someone for a while then get bored and move on." Santana nods "I see. Well if she breaks your heart you have two that till kick her ass, so let her know that." Frannie smiles "I will." As they all sit there talking Maribel walks out "Carla, Quinn wants to see you." Carla nods and stand to head back "what room?" Santana tells her and she heads back, when she is gone Casey sighs "thank God. I thought I was gonna get smacked again." Maribel walks by the girl and does just that "what was that for Maribel?" Maribel shrugs and sits down "you said she was about to do it so I'm sure you had it coming." Casey rolls her eyes "you are worse than my mother at times." Santana laughs "at least it was your shoulder and not your head." Maribel points at her daughter "you better be glad I can't hit your head. There's been a few times I wanted to."

Santana nods "thats the only good thing about brain surgery." Frannie looks over at her "brain surgery?" Santana nods "Q didn't tell you?" Frannie looks at her "no. I mean I new about the car wreck and you being in here but she didn't tell me you had brain surgery." Santana nods "yeah I had a bleed in my brain. Now I can't get it hit for a year, if I do I have to have a CT done to check it." Frannie shakes her head and switches babies with her "I didn't know that. Thank God I didn't walk in and slap you like I started to." Santana smiles "now you know." As they sit there they see Carla and Carmen come out "Q wants to see you Santana." Carla looks at Frannie "you too." Both nod and hand the babies over as they head back. When they walk in the room Quinn looks at them both and can tell they are wore out "ok before either of you go to bitching at me just listen and hear me out ok?" Both nod so she goes on "I'm fine. I'm awake. You two look like shit. So I am telling you both to go home tonight. Carla agreed to let Casey stay with me tonight and Carmen is going to go home and take the babies tonight. So that way you two can get some rest. DO NOT even think about argueeing and I better not see you or hear that you are in the building till tomorrow morning. Understand?"

Both of them look at her and nod, Santana looks at her "why do I have to go home?" Quinn sighs "we have two babies now San. You can't stay here 24-7 now that I am awake. You have to go home at night and take care of them. Last night I agree with but now its time for you to go home with them. You can come back during the day and see me but you are going home at night with them." Santana sighs "fine." Frannie laughs "whipped." Quinn glares at her sister "don't start." Frannie smiles "just joking." Quinn nods "now. Ma is going to take you both home so you can eat and get some rest. Pa will be home this evening as well." Jose looks at her "why me?" Quinn laughs "have you slept?" Jose sighs "no but I have to work till tomorrow morning." Quinn nods "then go get some sleep. I'm fine and I'm sure Angela knows how to call you if something happens." Angela nods and keeps typing "sure do. I have your cell number and I have Santana's on file here. Now I agree with Quinn you all look like hell go get some sleep." All three look at the woman who is now looking up from her screen "don't look at me like that. You heard her go." Santana walks over to her and kisses her "if you need anything call me. I mean it." Quinn nods "I know. Just bring me my charger tomorrow. Angela said I could use hers for now."

Santana nods "will do." As she stands up she looks at her father "can she have it back now?" Jose nods and yawns "yeah." Santana starts taking off her necklace as Quinn ask "can I have what now?" Santana pulls the ring off the necklace and puts it back on, as she grabs Quinn's left hand she says "this." Quinn smiles "I was wondering where that when to." Santana smiles "I had it. Alright we are heading out now. I will see you in the morning." Quinn nods "alright I love you." Santana smiles "I love you." Turning to the nurse she says "tell the other Angela when she comes in tonight call me if anything changes." The nurse smiles "will do." Frannie hugs her sister and heads out with Santana, as they reach the waiting room Maribel looks at them "you ready?" Santana sighs "no but might as well go." Casey looks at her "I will keep a close eye on her. If anything happens I'll call you." Santana nods "ok." With that they all head to where they need to be for then rest of the afternoon and night.


	5. Chapter 5

As they reached the house Santana and Frannie got the babies out and Carmen was getting their bags and said "I'll go over to Casey in a few and get their stuff over there." Santana nods "thats fine." As they walked in and put the babies down Santana says "bring Bailey back too." Carmen nods and heads for the door "alright." When she leaves they take the babies out and head up to their rooms to change them. Frannie looks at her "where's Eden's room?" Santana points to the door as they reach the top floor "that one. If you need help finding anything let me know." Frannie nods and heads in to change the baby as Santana does the same for Jazalyn after she puts the cream on her and then her cloths she picks her up and heads to Eden's room and see's Frannie holding the baby in nothing but a diaper "what are you looking for?" Frannie laughs "I can't find her cloths." Santana looks at the baby and goes and gets her a sleeper to put on "there in this drawer." Frannie nods and takes it and puts it on her. When she's done she picks her up "all done." Santana nods and leads her down and Frannie ask "where's Jazalyn's bed? I noticed it wasn't in her room."

Santana nods "its in mine and Q's room. She isn't very loud when she cries so we put her in there so we could hear her." Frannie nods as she puts the baby in her swing "I see." Santana puts Jazalyn in her swing and walks over to the couch "she's getting loader though. Before long she'll be in her room." As they sit down Frannie sighs "I didn't relize how tired I was till just now." Santana nods "me too." Just them Maribel walks in and Santana ask "how are we going to do this tonight? Jaz's bed is in our room." Maribel nods "we are gonna move one of the twin's beds into Carmens room. I'm taking Eden and she said she will take Jazalyn since I need more sleep than she does." Santana laughs "she's right. It would ware you out to be up half the night with her." Maribel nods "I know. Thats why I agreed to it." As she walks over and sits down she says "I'm fixing dinner now so when its done you can eat and go to bed." Santana nods and yawns "if I make it that long. I may pass out before it gets done."

Maribel laughs "I know." Frannie stands up "where am I sleeping? I need a shower and to change my cloths." Santana stands up and takes her to the spare room "there's a small bathroom in there. All thats in there is a shower though." Frannie nods "its fine." Santana nods and walks out of the room and then stops and goes back when she walks in she see's Frannie standing there in just a bra and jeans "well I see Q had your shape. But anyways I forgot to tell you there are no towels in there. I will have to get you some." Frannie nods "alright." She looks at Santana a moment and then ask "what did you mean she has my shape?" Santana looks down at the floor "your body shape. Boobs too it seams." Frannie laughs "checking me out huh?" Santana laughs "kinda hard not to when you are standing there in nothing but a bra and jeans." Frannie shakes her head "just leave the towels on the sink." Santana nods and head up to get her some towels when she gets back down stairs she looks at her mother "can you put these in the bathroom for Frannie? Just put them on the sink?"

Standing up Maribel looks at her "why can't you do it?" Santana sighs "I walked in on her in her bra and jeans a moment ago and I don't want Q to find out and think I was checking her sister out." Maribel laughs and takes the towels "its human nature mija. Quinn has checked people out to I'm sure." Santana sighs "yeah but she's jealous and I'm not." Maribel walks to the guest room as Santana sits down on the couch then stands up "I'm going to go shower." Maribel nods "I have these two. Go ahead." With that she runs up to take a shower, after she is done she comes back down to see Carmen is home and Bailey is checking Frannie out. Smiling she stands at the top of the stairs "Bailey, where have you been?" The puppy jumps up and wags her tail before taking off up the stairs and almost tackling Santana again "God you getting big and heavy." As the puppy licks her face she finally says "ok down. Come on." Bailey stops and looks at the stairs that leads up to their room "she isn't up there. She is in the hospital again." The puppy looks up at her and sits down "seriously? Come on." Santana starts down the stairs and looks back to see she is still sitting there "FINE."

Pulling her phone out she calls Casey "hey is Q awake?" She listens a moment the puts the phone on speaker "let me talk to her a moment." She hears Casey say "ok here she is." As Quinn takes the phone she says "hello?" Santana sighs "talk to your other daughter. She won't listen to me." Quinn giggles "Bailey." As she hears her name she comes running down the stairs and to Santana and barks "whats wrong with you Bailey?" The puppy just sits down and whines "I know. I wish I was home too." Bailey wags her tail "I will be home soon girl. You be good till I get home ok." Santana see's the puppy lay down "fuck me she will listen to you over the phone but ignores me when I'm standing infront of her. What the hell?" Quinn laughs "she loves me more." Santana sighs "I see that." Santana can hear her smiles as she says "oh Bailey I have to go but you be a good girl and I will see you soon." Bailey lays there wagging her tail as Santana says "alright I'll let you go. I love you and see you tomorrow." She hears Quinn say "I love you. Get some sleep and see you tomorrow." With that the girl hangs up and Santana puts her phone back in her pocket.

As she sits back down on the couch Frannie looks at her "her other daughter huh?" Santana nods "the little shit would of searched this house high and low for her. She knows she isn't here." Frannie nods " I see." Looking over her shoulder she says "she is prettier in person than in pictures." Carmen nods "she is. But she is a pain in the ass at times too." Santana laughs "kinda like you Car. You know she thinks your her litter mate for some reason." Carmen rolls her eyes "don't remind me." Frannie laughs "Quinn showed me a video of you and her playing. I laughed so hard at that." Carmen sighs "I think she showed it to everyone." Santana nods "I think she did." As they sit there they hear Maribel "Carmen can you come here please?" Carmen gets up and heads to the kitchen, Frannie looks at Santana "Carmen's changed." Santana turns and looks at her "what do you mean?" Frannie shrugs "I don't know she just seems different. Like more mature or something." Santana nods "she is. The wreck changed her big time. I mean she still has her moments but not like before."

Frannie turns on the couch and looks at the girl and can see she is avoid eye contact with her, laughing she says "I won't tell Quinn you was checking me out if you don't tell Carmen I was checking her out." Santana turns to looks at her "when was you checking her out?" Frannie shrugs "all day. Like I said she is maturing more. Would I sleep with her? No, she is still to young but she's getting hotter." Santana laughs "ok deal. We don't want Quinn going into a jealous rage on you and we don't want Carmen getting a big head." As they both sit there and laughs Carmen walks back in "whats so funny?" Santana shakes her head "nothing." Carmen shrugs and hands her Jazalyn and Eden's bottle "they will be wanting them in a few." Santana nods and takes them "yeah they seem to be trying to wake up. Its getting about dinner time for them." Carmen nods and heads out "Eden's is in the pink. Don't forget." Santana nods and seperates the bottles, Frannie looks at her "whats the difference?" Santana picks up Eden's "this is formula." Setting it down and picking up Jazalyn's she says "this is breast milk."

Nodding Frannie ask "why different milks?" Santana sighs and tells her what happens when Jazalyn eats formula "thats why we are trying to figure out what to feed her when this is all gone." Frannie nods "I see. There isn't any they can try?" Santana shrugs "not sure what they have tried on her." Frannie looks at the babies "they'll find something. I'm sure." Santana nods as Jazalyn goes to cry "dinner time. Which one do you want?" Frannie stands up and gets Jazalyn as Santana gets Eden. As they are feeding them Santana laughs "you are a little pig with this milk aren't you?" Eden ignores her and keeps drinking her milk and moans happy little moans. When they are done and have burps Santana see's they are both asleep "they need to lay down. Carmen." Carmen walks in "yeah?" Santana looks at her "where are there monitors?" Carmen points to the hallways "hadn't took them up yet. Need them?" Santana nods "yeah they need to lay down." Carmen nods and carries them up to the rooms Santana looks at her "put Jazalyn's in your room." Carmen nods and puts it in there and grabs a crib from one of the rooms for the night "alright all set. Its pulled in." Santana nods and watchs Frannie lay her down "ok hold Eden for me."

Carmen stops her "I can hook it to her. Go ahead and take Eden up to bed." Santana nods and takes her up "I'll bring the baby monitor back down." Carmen nods"thats fine." As Santana lays Eden down and hooks the monitor to her Frannie ask "whats that for?" Santana explains what it does and Frannie nods "I see." As they walk out she grabs the baby monitor and head down leaving one in Carmen's room for Jazalyn. When they get back down stairs they sit down on the couch and lean their heads back "I could go to sleep right now." Santana nods "me too." As they are about to close their eyes they hear Maribel "come eat then go to bed. Both of you." Santana and Frannie stand back up and head to the kitchen with Santana carrying the monitors. They eat dinner pretty fast so they can head to bed. Santana looks at the clock and see's its only 7 "Bailey won't sleep all night if I take her up there now." Carmen looks at her "I can let her out before bed and then put her in your room." Santana sighs "I can't go to sleep alone." Carmen nods "take her up now and I will come let her out in a bit and then bring her back up before I go to bed." Santana nods "alright. I'll try it. I may have to let her back out. If not come check on her in about 20 minutes." Carmen nods and see's her head off to bed.

True to her word 20 minutes later Carmen heads up to see if Santana is asleep, as she opens the door she see's her cousin asleep and Bailey pulling Quinn's hoodie off the chair. As she walks in she whispers "Bailey no. What are you doing?" Bailey stops and sits down but still has the hoodie in her mouth "drop it Bailey." Bailey see's Carmen coming towards her and darts for the door with the hoodie in her mouth still. Carmen sighs and chances the dog out shutting the door behind her, as she runs down the starts she says alittle louder "drop it Bailey." The puppy just runs faster to the living room. When she gets there she jumps on the couch and drops the hoodie but lays down on it and looks over to Maribel who is laughs "Bailey. Your momma will get you for that." Carmen comes to a stop infront of the couch "BAD GIRL Bailey." The puppy puts her nose under the sleeve of the hoodie and refuses to move "ma what is she freaking doing? San and Q both will have a cow if I can't get it back from her."

Maribel watches the puppy but says "hang on and lets see what she does with it. If she goes to chew it or something take it from her." Carmen sighs and watches her "if she chews it your taking the heat on that one." Maribel nods "I will. Lets just see what she is up to. Sit down and watch." Carmen moves back away from the couch and sits in the chair "fine." As they both sit there and watch her they see Bailey wiggle the hoodie around till she is laying under it. After a few minutes she lays still and just looks at them. Maribel turns her chair and looks at the puppy "you miss her don't you?" The puppy wags her tail as Carmen says "I get it now. Q has been gone so much this month that she thinks she's leaving he. This is her way of being close to her." Maribel nods "I think so too." Carmen pulls her phone out and takes a picture and sends it to Casey to show to Quinn. After a few she gets a text back and smiles "Quinn said to let her lay with it unless she tries to chew it." Maribel nods "did you let her know she has been like that for about 30 minutes now?" Carmen nods "yeah. We may have to find a way to take her to see Q." Maribel nods "I'll talk to Jose tonight and see what he thinks. He may know a way of doing it."

The turn back to the tv but make sure to keep an eye on Bailey, after a little bit Carmen turns to see the puppy is asleep on the couch covered up with Quinn's hoodie "she misses her bad." Maribel nods and looks over at the now sleeping puppy "I know. When Jose wakes up he will call me and I'll talk to him." Carmen sighs "why does this shit keep happening to them?" Maribel shrugs "no clue. But I'm telling you now if Judy doesn't back the hell off I am going to slap the shit out of her." Carmen laughs "oh I would love to see that." Maribel smirks "oh I'm sure you'll get to." They sit there for a while till Maribel ask "when is Casey and them leaving?" Carmen leans her head back in the chair "tomorrow night. There flight leaves at 7." Maribel nods "and they are gonna be gone a week right?" Carmen nods "yeah. They are suppose to be back next Saturday." Maribel laughs "you would think I would know that since I was the one that oked Franks time off." Carmen giggles "thats what happens when you get old. You tend to forget alot." Carmen new it was coming but didn't see it till the pillow hit her in the head "I am not getting old young lady. I'm just aging a bit." Carmen laughs "its the same thing." Maribel looks at her "whatever. Anywho I want something and don't know what it is."

Carmen turns her chair and looks at her "ok kinda hard to get it if you don't know what it is. What sounds good?" Maribel thinks for a minute "I know what it is I want." Carmen looks at her "what?" Maribel smirks and stands up "come help me. Grab the monitors though." Carmen nods and picks them up as she fallows Maribel to the kitchen, as they walk in she points to the top shelf "get that blender down for me please." Carmen jumps up on the counter and gets it "ok now what?" Maribel walks into the pantry and looks "ok come here. I don't know who put this all up on the top shelf but I am going to smack them." Carmen laughs and walks in "what am I getting?" Maribel looks up "I need the chocolate syrup, peanut butter and the carmel up there." Carmen looks at her funny but gets it "ok." As she hands it to her she see's her take it out to the kitchen "now get the milk and vanilla ice cream out of the fridge." As she gets it out and hands it to her she looks at carmen "I take it you won't want pickles or banana in yours." Carmen wrinkles her nose "I can handle the chocolate, peanut butter and carmel but no to the pickles and banana." Maribel laughs and gets to mixing, when she is done with Carmen's she pours it in a class and hands it to her "just try it." Carmen nods and take a drink of the home made milkshake "thats pretty good."

Maribel nods and Carmen watches her make another one but this time addine in a whole banana and 2 pickles "if you get sick drinking that I am so not cleaning it up." Maribel laughs as she starts mixing it up, when she's done she pours it in a glass and takes a drink "pretty good." Carmen wrinkles her nose "you can have all that you want." As they clean up and put the stuff away the hear Frannies door open and see her heading to the kitchen "do you have any tylenol?" Maribel nods "on the shelf above the sink." Frannie nods and gets them as she is putting them in her mouth she looks at them "what are you drinking?" Carmen smiles "home made milk shakes. Mine is Chocolate,peanut butter and carmel. Hers well that just nasty but its the same as mine but with banana and pickles." Frannie looks at Maribel "ok thats different." As she sits down at the bar next to Carmen she takes her glass from her and takes a sip "thats not to bad." As she hands it back Carmen looks at her and says sarcasticly "Well you welcome. Why don't you just help yourself."

Frannie smirks "you know you don't care if I drink out of your glass." Maribel laughs "she's right. You've had the hots for her since you first saw her." Carmen sighs "that was before Casey. I love her." Frannie smiles "but it doesn't stop your eyes from looking. I've seen you doing it." Maribel nods "me to. And your not the only one that has so don't feel bad." Carmen jerks her head around to look at her "is there something your not telling all of us ma. Oh wait no I've already heard about your younger days so that shouldn't suprise me." Frannie who was stealing another drink from Carmen starts to choke and looks at Maribel "what is she talking about?" Maribel looks at Carmen and wrinkles her forhead "what are you talking about?" Carmen smirks and crosses her arms "oh you don't remember." Maribel sits back in her chair "if I did I wouldn't be asking." Carmen laughs and reaches over to take her drink back from Frannie "make your own heffer. This is mine." Frannie laughs but ask "ok so what are you talking about Carmen?" Carmen looks at Maribel and takes a sip after a moment she starts "you remember the night you and Aida got drunk. I believe it was Thanksgiving?"

Maribel thinks for a moment then nods "I remember drinking with her and getting pretty tipsy. Why?" Carmen laughs "you remember what all was talked about?" Maribel thinks "we was talking about penis's at one point and then you left the room. I remember you, Santana and Quinn coming back in but I don't really remember what was said after that." Carmen smirks "want me to tell you?" Maribel thinks a minute "not sure but go ahead." Carmen laughs "you desided to tell all of us that you had hooked up with a girl when you was a teen." Maribel's eyes widen "I told you guys that?" Carmen nods "yep. What was shocking was miss straight as an arrow Aida telling all of us that she hooked up with a girl too." Maribel sighs and covers her eyes as she ask "has all the females in my family slept with a girl at least once?" Carmen laughs "no Bella hasn't." Frannie laughs "hasn't she?" Both of them turn to Frannie "what?" Maribel looks at her "is there something we don't know?" Frannie looks from Carmen to Maribel "ummm not my place to say anything." Carmen turns her chair "are you saying she has slept with a woman?" Frannie sighs and nods her head yes as she says "NOOOOOO thats not what I'm saying."

Carmen shakes her head and laughs "that bitch if a fucking hipocrite. Downing her sister and Q and myself for something she has done before." Maribel looks at Frannie "your sure about that?" Frannie sighs "yes. I'm sure." Maribel tilts her head "it was you wasn't it." Frannie drops her gaze to the left and to the floor "I'm not saying who it was. I promised her I would tell anyone." Carmen pulls her head back "oh you are so not that hot anymore." As she stands up she looks at Carmen's back as she walks to the sink "whats that suppose to mean? I never said it was me." Carmen rinses her glass and the blends and puts it in the dishwasher "you told off on yourself. You didn't have to say it." With that she turns and looks at Frannie and shakes her head "I'm going to go bed Bailey and let her out." As she walks out she starts to shake her head again "I can't believe that. And here I was think you was hot." Maribel watches her walk out and then looks at Frannie who sighs "don't take it personally. They are just not happy with Bella right now." Frannie nods "it was a long long time ago. We was young, it was before she got pregnant with Hector."

Maribel thinks a minute "it was the one and only night she spent the night with you wasn't it?" Frannie sighs and leans back in her chair as Carmen walks back in with Bailey fallowing her "yeah." Maribel nods and watches Carmen head to the back door "she can let herself out Carmen remember?" Carmen shrugs "I need the fresh air to clear my mind of all the nasty images in it." As Carmen shutters in disgust Frannie looks at Maribel "I'm going to go back to bed." Maribel watches her get up and head back to the guest room and gets up and heads to the back door, as she opens it she see's Carmen standing by the door and smacks her in the back of the head "seriously? That was just rude Carmen." Carmen looks at her "how so? I wasn't the one that slept with a homophobic asshole." Maribel sighs "go apologize to her for being an ass. She is a guest in this house and you are not going to be rude to her. It was a long time ago she was young and dumb. I'm sure if she was to have to make that choice today it would be different. Now go." Carmen sighs "why? Its not like I'm dating her." Maribel rolls her eyes "did you not hear a damn word I just said?" Carmen turns to look at her and can see she is getting pissed "fine." As she walks in the house she heads straight to Frannie's door and knocks on it and hears "its open."

As Carmen walks in she shuts the door behind her "I'm sorry I was so rude to you." She can't see her but she hears her sit up "did Maribel make you apologize or are you doing it?" Carmen thinks a moment then sighs "both. She told me I need to do it because you was a guest here and I'm doing it because I know I was rude." Frannie sighs "it was a really long time ago Carmen. Quinn doesn't even know about it." Carmen leans against the wall "then why tell us?" Frannie sits there a moment then says "I was tired of keeping it to myself. Bella has been treating all of you so badly that maybe you needed something to use against her." Carmen thinks "then why not tell Santana or Quinn? They are the ones she is after." Frannie sits quietly then says "Maribel can use it as well if not better." Carmen shrugs knowing Frannie can't see her "whatever. Am I forgiven?" She hears Frannie moving around but can't tell what she is doing till she feels her right in front of her. She feels her lean against her and then hears her whisper in her ear as she wraps her arms around her "your forgiven. But next time I may slap the shit out of you." Carmen smiles as she hugs her back "it won't do you any good to slap me." Frannie laughs as she pulls back "I don't know about that. I can slap harder than Quinn can." Carmen reaches behind her and grabs the door knob "I'm sure. But I need to go."

As she opens the door Frannie looks at her funny "ok. Not sure why but goodnight." Carmen nods as she backs out of the room "night." As she goes to shut the door she trips on her own feet and Frannie laughs "I wasn't trying to rape you Carmen. But I don't think it would of been called that." Carmen takes a deep breath "night." As she pulls the door to she hears Frannie laughs "night." As she walks down the hallways Maribel looks at her "why are your ears red?" Carmen looks up at her and Maribel raises and eyebrow at her "and why are you blushing?" Carmen shakes her head "I'm not. I'm going to bed. Night." She grabs Jazalyn's monitor to take with her and hands Eden's to Marible "night." Maribel laughs as she watches her head up with the monitor and the puppy behind her. As she puts the puppy and the hoodie back in Santana's room she watches Carmen head to her room and shut the door "something happened in that room." Maribel shakes her head and turns all the light off and heads up to bed for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Around 1 Carmen wakes up to Jazalyn crying, she rubs her eyes and gets up and walks to the crib "right on time chicka." As she is picking her up and walking over to her bed to change her she says "you know your aunt is something else." As she lays the baby down and changes her her sighs "But I'm with Casey and I love her." She looks down to see the baby looking up at her "don't judge me." As she picks her up and heads down stairs to get her a bottle she sighs "seriously don't judge me Jaz." As she pulls a bottle out of the fridge and sticks it in the warmer she hears a door open and sighs "what are you doing up this time of night Carmen?" Carmen turns and looks at her but before she can say anything Frannie says "oh Jazalyn's up." Carmen nods "she will be up for a few hours. She does it every night." Frannie nods and walks over to her "can I hold her?" Carmen nods and holds her out to her, as Frannie picks her up she brushes Carmen's chest "sorry." Carmen nods "its fine." Frannie watches Carmen a moment as she checks the bottle "what are they going to do when she runs out of milk?" Carmen sighs as she test the milk "no clue. The doctor is working on that now." As she turns and hands the bottle to Frannie she can't help but stare at her "ummm here. She's hungry."

Frannie nods and takes the bottle from her as there fingers brush Carmen sucks in a breath "uhhh can you watch her while I run to the bathroom?" Frannie nods "yeah go ahead." As Carmen turns and runs out the room Frannie stares at her back "ok thats funny. She must really need to pee." As Carmen rushes up to her room and shuts the door she sighs "what the fuck is wrong with me. I'm in love with Casey." As she heads to the bathroom she rubs her face "snap out of it Carmen." When she's done she comes back out and paces in her room "ok get a grip on it." As she takes a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down she pulls out her phone and sends Casey a text telling her that she loves her. As she sticks it in her shorts pocket she walks back out the door and down the stairs. When she enters the kitchen she see's Frannie sitting on the back porch on the swing, as she sits down across from her Frannie ask "why are you sitting in the chair?" Carmen sighs "if I swing I'll fall asleep." Frannie nods "I see." As she looks up from the baby to the girl across from her she can see something is going on in her mind "you ok Carmen?" Carmen nods and turns her head to look out in the back yard "yeah fine. Why do you ask?"

Frannie tilts her head "your lieing." Carmen sighs "I hate you sometimes." Frannie laughs "no you don't. Now whats going on?" Carmen sits there a minute and then turns back to her "how is it possible to be in love with someone and then see someone else and all you want to do is fuck their brains out?" Frannie's eyes widen "ummm what do you mean?" Carmen sighs "nothing." Frannies see's the baby is done and moves her to burp her "talk to me Carmen. Help me understand what you mean." Carmen shakes her head "nothing." As Frannie hears the baby burps she ask "Carmen what do you mean?" Carmen sighs "you ok. I mean you. I am in love with Casey like madly in love with her. But at the same time all I want to do is fuck your brains out. How fucked up is that. I mean I wouldn't ever cheat on Casey ever. I love her to much for that but at the same time I can't help but want to fuck you." Frannie sighs and sits back in the swing to rock the baby "I don't know Carmen. I mean... I honestly don't know what I mean." Carmen turns and looks at her "spit it out Frannie." Frannie looks down at the baby on her lap and sighs "I see what my sister as and I am so happy for her. But at the same time I wonder if I will ever have that." Carmen sighs "whats that have to do with what I said?" Frannie smirks "I'm getting to it Carmen just be patient."

She looks up and see's Carmen shut up and continues "I mean I am seeing someone right now but I know it won't last. I pick relationships that I know will end sooner or later. But everytime I come here I see you and I know you are way younger than me. But at the same time I see how mature you are for your age." Carmen looks at her funny "what are you saying exactly?" Frannie sighs "its not just you that thinks that Carmen. Today when I saw you all I wanted to do was jump your bones right then and there. I know your with Casey I have known for a while. Maybe it just the thought of wanting something you can't have. I mean your a minor for crying out load. Plus we are both with someone. I don't know maybe its just the earge of wanting something that we can't have." Carmen looks at her "so its not just me. You feel it too?" Frannie sighs "I do. Earlier in the bedroom I started to kiss you but at the last moment hugged you instead. I don't want to cause a problem with you and Casey. And I don't want to go to jail for statutory rape." Carmen looks at her "even if I was willing?" Frannie sighs "your 16 right?" Carmen nods "yeah till July." Frannie nods "I'm over 18. I would go to jail." Carmen sighs "what if no one new?" Frannie looks up at her again "Carmen you are with Casey. I won't let you cheat on her. That would hurt her seriously." Carmen nods "I know. It was stupid to even bring it up."

Frannie yawns "tell you want. If you end up breaking up with Casey for whatever reason, and I am back here and single also. We'll see what happens ok." Carmen nods "ok but I don't see me breaking up with her. I love her to much." Frannie nods "then hold on to that." Frannie looks back down at the baby as she hears Carmen mumble "Dios vida es complicada." Frannie smiles "Sí it is." Carmen looks back at the blond and see's her smiling "you understood what I said?" Frannie laughs and she see Jazalyn smile at her "yeah. I did take spanish. And I dated a guy who was from Mexico a few years ago." Carmen shakes her head "you almost sound like a ho saying that." Frannie looks up at her "how so?" Carmen smirks "well lets see, there's Bella, the one you broke up with before you moved. Now the one from Mexica and oh your current girlfriend. Do I need to go on?" Frannie laughs "I haven't slept with that many people. Dated some yes but slept with them all no." Carmen looks at her "how many have you slept with?" Frannie tilts her head "ummm let me see. 7 total since I was 16. Thats not that many. A couple of those was one night stands." Carmen nods "how many of those was women?" Frannie smiles "4 of them." Carmen smirks "you do like women more huh?" Frannie shrugs "they know what they are doing. Men are all about getting off for themselves and screw you if you don't get off."

Carmen sits there a minute "you know I was raped right?" Frannie looks up at her "no." Carmen nods "yeah from the time I was 4 till I moved in with these guys." Frannie sits back on the swing and holds the babies hands in her hers "by who?" Carmen sighs "my dad." Frannie frowns "thats horrible." Carmen nods "he would sneak into my room at night when he was drunk or catch me when I came home from school when the house was empty." Frannie sits there and listens to her "you know he got me pregnant once? Then made me look like a slut to my whole family and I couldn't tell the truth because he said he would kill me. So he made it look like I was out sleeping around. My mother made me get an abortion which I didn't argue with her. But then when I moved in here they said I would of miscarried it anyways and I won't ever be able to have kids." Frannie sighs "that sucks. No one should have to go threw that." Carmen nods "I know. But do you know what he said after the abortion?" Frannie see's Carmen look at her "no what?" Carmen shakes her head "thank I killed our baby. Like it was really our baby, he acted like we was in a relationship and I did it just to hurt him."

Frannie looks back down at the baby in her lap and then to Carmen again as she says "I know I should be talking to you about this." Frannie shakes her head "no sweetie, get it out. I'll listen to you. Tell me whatever you want to tell me. I may want to go kill him but I'll listen to you." Carmen sits there a minute then goes on "I remember the first time he came into my room when I was 4, it was after my sister was born and he told me that my mom didn't love him anymore. He looked at me and asked 'but you still love me right' I mean what a fucked up thing to ask. When I told him yes daddy he said 'would you like to show me how much' all I could do was say yes. He told me to take my cloths off and I did not knowing why. But then he told me to lay back down on the bed and I did. As I was laying there I watched him walk around the bed and look at me and would rub down my arm or my leg." Frannie watches as Carmen wipes a tear from her eye but goes on "then he pulled his cloths off and I seen he was already hard and asked him why it was sticking up like that, he told 'because that is my way of loving you.' He then got on the bed and told me to spread my legs. I told him no I didn't want to."

Carmen takes a deep breath "then he asked me 'don't you love me' and I said yes and did it as I did he pushed them apart more till they hurt. I told him that and he said it will fell better in a minute. As he said it he started licking me." Carmen looks back at the girl across from her "I'll spare you those details." Frannie looks at her and is fighting her own tears "say what you need to say Carmen." Carmen wipes her eyes as she says "he licked me all over and put his tongue in me. After he was happy with how wet he made me with his spit he climbs up on the bed and covers my mouth and says 'if you scream at all I will kill you and you mom. You tell anyone I will kill you.' So I just nodded at him. I could feel his erection rubbing me and then next thing I new he was taking it and trying to push it in to me. I have never felt so much pain in all my life as I did in that moment. It hurt so bad." Turning her head to look out the window she says "he was so mad when he couldn't get it in he told me 'you to tight. I need to make you bigger.' And he did. He used his fingers to push into me and that made me scream all I remember was crying and then nothing. I think I passes out because when I woke up he was washing me up with a washcloth and told me 'that was good. I'll give you a couple of days and come see you again. Next time will be easier' with that he walks out of the door and leaves me laying there crying in pain."

Frannie reaches up and wipes at her eyes "is he in jail?" Carmen nods and takes a deep breath "yeah his trial in in June. I have no clue why they are waiting so long." Frannie looks at her "did he say he wasn't guilty?" Carmen nods "yeah the first time we went to court he said he wasn't guilty and San and I just laughed at him." Frannie nods "then he has to go infront of a jury and they will hang his ass when you tell them what happened." Carmen looks at her "its not just me, he done it to San to for like a couple of years." Frannie sighs "then they will probably give him the longest sentence possible." Carmen nods "I hope he rots in jail. I hope he never see's the light of day again." Frannie nods "you and me both honey." As Frannie looks down she see's Jazalyn close her eyes "this one is almost out again." Carmen looks at her phone "its almost 4 is why." As she looks at Frannie she says "sorry I unloaded that on you." Frannie shakes her head "its fine. Do you feel better getting it off your chest?" Carmen nods "yeah. For some reason I felt like I could trust you with that. No one else has ever hear that." Frannie nods "when you go to court dont' hold anything back. Tell them everything that you just told me. Give them the small details of the pain and hurt everything. It will help the jury convict him." 

Carmen sighs "thats what they told us before. We know we have to but its going to be hard." Frannie nods as she picks the baby up and lays her on her chest "yeah but in the long run it will help you both and put his ass away forever." Carmen nods "I know. Ok enough about this. Hows school?" Frannie smiles "hard. I hate it most days but know that in the end it will be worth it." Carmen nods "it will." Frannie sits there and just looks at the girl and then shakes her head "ok since she is asleep. I think I am going to give her to you and head to bed." Carmen nods and stands and walks over and picks the baby up, as she does she rubs her hand on Frannies breast and blushes "sorry." Frannie smirks "no your not. But its fine." Carmen turns the baby and puts her to her chest "alright I'll see you tomorrow. Night." Frannie stands and kisses the baby on the head then Carmen on then forhead "if you ever need to talk about any of that I am just a phone call away. I'll give you my number before I leave." Carmen nods as she turns and walks with her threw the kitchen holding the baby and her bottle "alright." As Frannie gets to her door she stops them "I mean it Carmen. That kinda thing can eat a person alive. Your to good of a person to be distroyed by that. So seriously if you need to talk I'm here for you anytime day or night. If I'm in class I will call you back as soon as possible."

Carmen nods "thank you." As she goes to turn back Frannie kisses her on the cheek "night. Get some sleep." Carmen nods and heads to the stairs as Frannie heads back to bed. What neither one of them new was that Santana had listened to part of the conversation and was waiting for Frannie in her room. As she walks in and shuts the door Santana flips on the lamp, Frannie jumps and grabs her chest "fuck Santana. You scared the hell out of me." Santana looks at her "I know you have a thing for Carmen and I know she kinda likes you still but I'm ask you to please don't try to fuck her and Casey up." Frannie takes a deep breath and walks over to the bed "I'm not going to do anything to fuck them up. I promise. I know she loves Casey and I'm not the type of person to come between them. Besides she to young." Santana stands and crosses her arms over her chest "I mean it Frannie. Don't hurt her. She has been threw to much in her life and doesn't need to be hurt anymore. Let her Casey be, if something was to happen then that is between them but please don't cause it."

Frannie looks up at her as she lays down "I won't Santana. I promise you that. I wouldn't ever hurt her." Santna nods "I'm holding you to that." With that Santana bends down and flicks off the light and then hears Frannie "so you was checking me out earlier huh?" Santana sighs "I should of done that. I love your sister." Frannie laughs "its human nature Santana. I mean I was half naked infront of you. Its fine. Your secret is safe with me, besides Q has checked people out while being with you. Trust me." Santana sighs "night Frannie." With that Santana walks out the door and heads back up to bed with Bailey. As she lays down the puppy crawls up next to her and lays with her head by her chest "night girl." Bailey licks Santana's chin and then lays down. As Santana drifts back off the only person on her mind is Quinn.

The next morning they all seem to wake up about the same time. As Santana walks in the kitchen she see's Maribel feeding Eden and walks over and takes her "I'll finish for you." Maribel nods and hands her over "she's almost done." Santana nods and sits down with her "how many times did she wake up last night?" Maribel smiles "twice. Once for a diaper change and then once when she was hungry." Santana nods and looks at Carmen "what about that one." Carmen smiles "her normal half night wake up. She went to sleep alittle before 4." Santana smiles "good. Maybe she is slowly coming out of that habbit." Just then Santana's phone rings and she picks up and "hello?" She listens a minute then says "ok we will be there in a little while. I'll let you know when we get there." She nods "alright bye." When she hangs up Maribel ask "who was that?" Santana looks up at her "Dr. Spencer. She thinks she has figured something out." Maribel nods "good. I hope she has." As she takes the bottle out of Eden's mouth and moves her to burp her she see's Frannie do the same for Jazalyn "you sure are taking a liking to her." Frannie smiles "she's a sweet baby."

Just then both babies burp "and both are rude sometimes." Santana glares at Carmen "they aren't as rude as you miss burp in your face during cheerio's." Carmen rolls her eyes "that was one time." After they all eat and get dressed and get the babies dressed they head out. As they pull in at the hospital Santana takes Jazalyn and hands Eden to Frannie "Judy is not to see her. Keep her covered." Frannie nods "got it." As they walk in Santana see's Dr. Spencer "ok I am late heading to the office to talk to." Santana nods "alright. What did you find out?" The doctor looks at her "what kinda formual is Eden on?" Santana shrugs and Carmen pulls it out and the doctor smiles "that is almost like breast milk. I want you to try something." Santana nods "ok what?" The doctor tells her "ok make up 4 ounces of formula and take one ounce and mix it with two ounces of breast milk. If she keeps it down then next time do half and half. If she keeps that down slowly keep adding more formula till she is on nothing but formula but if she doesn't keep it down let me know. I have one more she can try that way." Santana nods "why are we trying it now?" The doctor sighs "she is getting low on milk isn't she?" Santana nods "yeah." Dr. Spencer looks at her "I want to start now in hopes that we can get one of these to work before she runs out. If she runs out we'll be in trouble."

Santana sighs "I was afraid you would say that. Ok, we'll start with the next feeding." The doctor nods "I will be in my office all day. If she doesn't keep it down call me." Santana nods "will do doc. Thanks." The doctor nods "I'll call you later to check in on her." Santana nods and watches her walk off "well this should be interresting." Maribel smiles as they walk to the elevator "that it will. Lets pray she keeps it down." As they get on the elevator Eden starts to get fussy and Santana sighs "oh please baby girl not right now." As she hands Carmen Jazalyn's car seat with her in it she uncovers Eden and trying her pacifier "ok thats not gonna work." As the doors open and they step out Santana stops them and takes Eden out of her seat "hand me her blanket please." Frannie bends down and grabs it and hands it to her and watches Santana cover her up "she wanted to be held." Santana nods "her mom holds her this time of day and sings to her."

Carmen hands Jazalyn's seat to Frannie and grabs the empty one as they head to the waiting room to see Carla there "morning." Everyone smiles and tells her "morning." As they sit down Frannie sighs "why is she always out here this time of morning?" Everyone looks over to the corner and see's Judy sitting there looking at them. Santana shrugs "as long as she stays over there and away from us we should be good." Just then Carla see's her stand up "spoke to soon girly." Santana looks up from the baby in her arms to see Judy walks towards them "I can't deal with her today." Frannie stands up and steps infront of them "Judy you was told to back off. So do it." Judy looks at her "Frannie I just want to see my granddaughter." Frannie looks at her "you aren't going to see her so back off." Judy glares at her daughter "that is my grandchild." Before Frannie can say anything Maribel stands up "no she isn't. You gave up that right when you kicked Quinn out. She is nothing to you, you both signed your rights over to Quinn like she wasn't anything to you. You have no right to call her or that baby anything that is related to you. NOW back off before you piss me off."

Everyone looks up to see Maribel standing between Frannie and Judy "you spic you have no right to tell me what I can or can not do with my flesh and blood." Before anyone can do anything Maribel pulls back her fist and punches Judy in the mouth "say it one more fucking time you white drunken bitch. Just one more fucking time." Judy reaches up and grabs her mouth "Fuck you." Maribel goes to punch her again and Carmen see's Judy pull back and jumps between them "she is pregnant you stupid bitch. Lay one hand on her and I will break your fucking arm off your damn body." Frannie grabs Maribel by the arms and pulls her back, Santana looks up and notices that Jazalyn has been put back in her car seat and hands Eden to Carla "take her." The woman takes the baby and see's Santana pulls the car seat over to her with the other baby in it. After both babies are out of the way Santana stands up as she see's her mother break free from Frannie and jumps infront of her "don't do it mamá think about the babies. She isn't worth hurting them over." Judy laughs "what you didn't have enough kids you had to go and get knocked up." Before any of them see it coming Maribel shoves her daughter to the side and Carmen to the other side and punches Judy again this time in the nose.

Judy stumbles back "you stupid bitch. You broke my fucking nose." Santana hands Carla her phone "call my father and tell him to get out here now." Carla nods and makes the call as Santana jumps infront of her mother again. As her and Frannie are pushing Maribel back Carmen steps up as Judy swings at her and takes the hit in her face "fuck me." As she grabs her mouths she see's the blood "you just fucked up. You just assulted a minor." Judy glares at her "you walked into it bitch. I was trying to hit her." Just them Carmen pulls back and punches Judy harder than Maribel did either time and takes her to her knees "you was told to back off now do it." Just then Jose comes running out with Casey behind him "what the hell is going on out here?" Santana looks at her father who is looking at Judy on the ground and bleeding and to Maribel who is being pushed back and then to Carmen who is holding her bleeding mouth "well?" Frannie looks at him and tells him what had happened. When she's done Jose looks at Judy "you was warned. I will have you escorted out of the building and you won't be allowed back in until Russell is sent home."

As she says it he pulls out his phone and calls security, when he hangs up he looks at his wife "you ok?" Maribel nods "yeah just pissed." Jose nods and walks over to Carmen and moves her hand "you ok?" Carmen nods "she hits like a bitch pa. I'm fine." Jose looks at her lips and laughs "you may say your ok but you need some stitches." As he looks at Casey he says "go into the ICU and tell the nurse I need some gauze out here stat." Casey nods and heads back in and a moment later a nurse and Casey come back out "how much do you need Dr. Lopez?" Jose sighs "a few pieces her Carmen and some for Judy there." The nurse nods and hands him some for Carmen as Casey walks over to her "you sure your ok baby?" Carmen nods "yeah." Jose turns to see the nurse helping Judy up as security gets there, he turns to them "take her to the ER and then make sure she leaves. She isn't to come back till I say she can." The man nods and helps her up. As they walk away Maribel looks at her "say one more word about Quinn or the baby and that is a taste of what you will get next time."

Frannie watches Judy walk away and turns to Maribel "you sure your ok?" Maribel nods "fine. Go check on your sister, she is probably freaking out." Frannie nods and heads back to check on Quinn. When she's gone Jose looks at Maribel "ok we have to take Carmen down to stitch her up. You want to go or you want me to do it?" Maribel sighs "you can do it. If I see her down there I'll punch her again." Jose nods "ok but first Carmen did she really hit you?" Carmen nods "she was gonna hit ma and I stepped in to keep her from hitting her." Jose smiles "I'm proud of you. Alright lets get you stitched up." As they walk out he stops and looks at them "Quinn will be moved to her own room in about and hour." Santana nods "alright." With that she watches them walk out and turns to her mother "you need to sit down and relax some." Maribel nods and does just that, as Santana sits down she picks up Jazalyn out of her car seat "that was a hell of a way to start the morning." Carla laughs "that it was." As they are sitting there they see Frannie walk back out "Maribel, Quinn wants to see you." Maribel nods and heads back when she is gone Santana ask "you tell her what happen?"

As Frannie sits down she nods "she wouldn't shut up till I did." Santana laughs "good to know I'm not the only one she does that way." Frannie nods "she wants to see you after Maribel." Santana nods "alright." Just then Maribel walks out "she wants to see you." Santana nods and hands the baby to Frannie "take her please." As she stands up and walks back into the ICU she heads to Quinn's room, when she walks in Quinn looks at her "you all can't go a day without kicking someones ass can you?" Santana laughs "it wasn't me this time baby. I was trying to stop it." As she leans down and kisses her she smiles "hi." Quinn grins "hey yourself." As Santana sits down she looks around "no nurse today?" Quinn shakes her head "no I am well enough not to have a nurse. I am being moved in a bit." Santana nods "how are you?" Quinn shrugs "hurting but ok." Santana nods "I talked to Dr. Spencer. She told me how to do Jazalyn's milk. She's hoping this will work." Quinn nods "she came in and talked to me earlier. I hope it does to. I hate that I can't feed her anymore." Santana nods " I know. We'll figure something out though."

Quinn looks at Santana "you look better today." Santana nods "I feel better today." Quinn looks at her and ask "what are you not telling me?" Santana looks at the door then back to Quinn "if I tell you something you have to swear to keep it between us." Quinn nods "ok. What is it?" Santana sighs "Frannie and Carmen have a thing for each other. I over heard them talking lastnight but neither one will do anything about it." Quinn nods "I know. I figured it out yesterday when they was both in here." Santana looks at her "seriously?" Quinn laughs "yes." Santana looks at Quinn "Carmen loves Casey and wouldn't do anything to hurt her but she is seriouly attracted to your sister." Quinn nods "I know. Casey loves Carmen just as much and is afraid she will cheat on her. I told her last night that Carmen is alot of things but she is no cheater." Santana nods "I know she isn't. But what if Casey gets to jealous and breaks up with Carmen over all this?" Quinn sighs "I talked to her about that lastnight. She said she didn't plan on doing that. She wants to marry Car." Santana smiles "they are really good together." Quinn nods "they are." They sit there a moment before Quinn ask "what else are you not telling me?"

Santana looks down at their hands and says "I kinda walked in on Frannie yesterday when she was standing in just her jeans and bra." Quinn looks at her kinda funny "how did you kinda walk in on her like that?" Santana sighs and tells her "I showed her to her room and then forgot to tell her I had to bring her some towels and when I steped back into the room she had already pulled her shirt off and was undoing her jeans. I didn't go back in her room after that I had mamá take her the towels." Quinn nods "ok." Santana looks up at her "your not mad at me?" Quinn tilts her head "did you cheat on me with my sister?" Santana pulls her head back "God no." Quinn nods "ok then. Your gonna look at other women I get that. Hell I do it. Do I like the idea of it, no. Can I stop it, No. So I have to learn to deal with it." Santana wrinkles her forhead "so your like just ok with it?" Quinn sighs "no. But I can't stop you either. Do I want women looking at you hell no, do I want them touching you, FUCK NO. But as long as you don't ever cheat on me again. We'll be ok." Santana nods "ok." As she leans forward she hears Quinn ask "did you find her hot?" Santana sighs "put it this way, I see where you get your shape from." As she kisses Quinn she feels her smiles.

When she pulls back Quinn laughs "you so think my sister is hot." Santana tilts her head back and looks at the ceiling and groans "I can't get out of this one can I?" Quinn laughs again "no." Santana raises her head "yes she's hot ok. But you have her beat. Wanna know how?" Quinn nods "how?" Santana smirks "because you have my heart and had our daughter." Quinn smiles "charmer." As they start to kiss again the nurse walks in and laughs "ok you two. Knock it off I need to talk to you." Quinn pecks Santana's lips then turns to the nurse "yes ma'am." The nurse shakes her head "Claire, Quinn not ma'am Claire. Now they have your room read so we need to move you." Quinn nods "alright." As she sits up the nurse looks at her "we will take you out the main doors and down that way so the rest of your family can fallow. I called Jose and he said there is a couple of them with him and he will show them to your room when he is done. Whatever he ment by that." Santana laughs "you dont' want to know."

As they bring in a wheel chair Quinn looks around "well I guess I'm ready since I dont' have anything here." As she stands up Santana helps her "easy Q." Quinn sighs when she sits down "that bitch better be glad she is in jail." The nurse laughs "I have no doubt that you would hurt her if she wasn't." Santana smirks "oh she is already hurt." As they leave the room Santana opens the door for them and looks at the guard "come on. Your going to." The man laughs and stands up "yes ma'am." As they walk to the ICU doors Santana opens them and walks out and looks at Frannie "hand me Eden." When she hands her to her Santana says "ok now all of you come with me." As they stand up the see Santana walk over to Quinn and ask the nurse "can she hold her?" The nurse nods "its ok. Its up to her really." Quinn nods "hand her here. I need to hold her." As Santana hands her to her she take Jazalyn so the other can grab the stuff "I could of got that Frannie." Frannie shrugs "I got this you go with Quinn." Santana nods and fallows Quinn down the hall with all the othe behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

When they get Quinn to her room Maribel takes the baby so she can get in the bed, before the nurse leaves she looks at the girls "they're beautiful. Both of them." Quinn smiles "thank you." As the nurse walks out a new one walks in "hello miss Fabrey. I'll be your nurse, my name is Regina." Quinn nods and watches the nurse do what she needs to. As she checks her stomach she looks up to see Santana getting pissed again "calm down S. There's nothing we can do about it." Santana sighs "I know but it still pisses me off." Quinn nods "your not alone with that baby." The nurse nods "it looks good. The stab wound is healing and the incision looks really good." Quinn nods as she puts a new bandage on it "thats good." When she is done she says "ok the babies get to be in here with you as long as you want them to be. But they can't stay the night." Quinn nods "thank you." As The nurse walks out Santana holds out her arms "ok give me one of them." Santana hands her Jazalyn and then grabs Eden and sits on the bed. As they are sitting there Quinn turns to the door to see Jose, Carmen and Casey walk in "damn Carmen you ok?" Carmen nods "I'm good." Quinn nods and looks at Jose "how long will I be in here?"

Jose sighs "atleast a few more days." We have to make sure you don't set up an infection." Quinn sighs "I'm ready to go home." Santana looks at her "as you told me, you will stay as long as the doctor says to stay." Jose laughs "you did tell her that." Quinn rolls her eyes "she had a brain injury." Jose nods "she did but I had to bring you back to life twice almost 3 times." Quinn looks up at him "trust me I know. My chest still hurts." Jose smiles "good. I'm glad it does. It means your alive and here with us. I won't apologize for that." Quinn blushes "God I hate that you have seen me naked." Santana laughs "well Beth seen me naked, Dr. Hall has been all up in your business down below. So whats the difference?" Quinn ducks her head "he's like my dad." Frannie laughs "if he could of got out of seeing you naked. I'm sure he would of." Jose nods "very true. But I would do it again if I had to if it ment keeping you alive." Santana nods "I would expect him to." Quinn sighs "fine." As they are sitting there they hear the door open "can I come in?" Quinn looks over to see Aida walk in "hey." Aida walks over and hugs her "sorry I hadn't been in before now. Had a long ass day yesterday." Quinn hugs her back "its ok." As they sit there and visit for a while Quinn keeps watching Frannie, Carmen and Casey. She see's Casey glare at Frannie once in a while and see's Carmen checking Frannie out. Quinn shakes her head and turns back to the babies that are now laying on the bed infront of her.

After Aida leaves Carla looks at her daughter "we need to get going. We will have to pack before we leave." Casey sighs "do I really have to go." Carla nods "yes. Your grandmother wants to see you." Carmen looks at her "you will be back before you know it." Casey stands up "fine. The sooner we leave the sooner we get back." As she hugs everyone bye and kisses the babies on the head she walks over to Carmen "I love you." Carmen kisses her "I love you too." As they hug Carmen pulls her in to her tight "I'll miss you." Casey sighs "I'll miss you too. I'll text you when we get there." Carmen nods "text me as much as you want." Casey nods "I will." As they walk to the door Carla says "it was nice seeing you all. Well not this way but you know what I mean. If you need a sitter when we get back just call me." Quinn nods "I will. Thank you again." With that they walk out the door and Carmen slumps in her seat and Maribel laughs "she will be back in a week sweetie." Carmen nods "I know." As they all sit and chat Quinn kicks Santana in the hip "damn Q. I use that." Quinn smirks "you wasn't at the moment."

Santana gets up and sits beside her on the bed and puts Eden on her legs as Quinn matches her possition with Jazalyn. As they sit there they see Jose and Maribel chatting and Quinn leans over and whispers "what my sister and Car." Santana glances over and see's them looking at each other alittle to much as they talk. She sighs and whispers back "they will end up fucking each other. Wait and see." Quinn nods "I think so too. I hope not while they are both with someone but I think they just might." Santana nods "I know what you mean." Just then something clicks in Santana "fuck. We can't have sex for longer now." Everyone in the room turns and looks at her as Quinn blushes "say it alittle louder next time San. I don't think the nurses heard you." Santana rolls her eyes "its human nature." Jose laughs "she will be able to when Dr. Hall clears her Santana. Don't worry." Santana sighs "oh thank God." Carmen laughs "you damn horn dog." Quinn nods "that she is." Santana raises and eyebrow at her "says the girl that had to have it two to ten times a day before." Quinn slaps her arm "shut up."

Maribel shakes her head "oh my God. Will you two shut up." Frannie laughs "I agree with Maribel. I don't want to know about my little sisters sex life." Quinn points to Eden "well I have one." Frannies shakes her head "that was a one time thing. That is a full time thing." Santana looks up and see's Frannie pointing at her "yep and its a full time job with this one. Let me tell you." Frannie shakes her head "no thank you. Keep that information to yourselves." Carmen smirks "they try but tend to get caught once in a while." Jose shakes his head "don't remind me." Carmen laughs "oh like we haven't caught you guys before." Santana gags "Ok Carmen shut up before I puke." Quinn nods "me to. And my belly can't take that." Frannie laughs "oh it sounds like so much fun in your house." Maribel smiles "come spend the summer with us and you will see how much fun it can be." Frannie smiles "I might just do that. I applied for an internship with a law office here over the summer so I can spend time with Quinn and the babies."

Quinn looks up at her sister "why didn't you tell me?" Frannie shrugs "i hadn't got it yet and didn't want to get your hopes up." Jose looks at her "what law office?" Frannie turns to him "Greenwood and son." Jose smiles "I can get you that job. They may not do it without me talking to him. He is a friend of mine and may thing you are apply due to your parents." Frannie nods "any help would be good at this point." Quinn smirks "Kerri could help too. Thats her uncle." Maribel nods "that it is." Frannie smiles "like I said any help would be good." With that they all go back to visiting. As they are all sitting around the room Maribel hears a knock on the door "ok who are we missing?" Santana shrugs as the door opens and Kerri walks in smiling "about time you are sitting up." Quinn smirks "I tend to be better on my back." Everyone in the room laughs as Jose and Maribel rolls their eyes "for the love of God. Stop." Kerri smiles and walks over to the bed and hugs her "how're you feeling?" Quinn looks at her as she sits down on the end of the bed and rubs Eden's head "ok I guess. I mean I'm pissed off but I'm ok." Kerri nods and then turns her attention to Jazalyn as she says "I need a statement from you about what happened that day."

Quinn sighs "do you need it now?" Kerri laughs "no 3 days ago but since you wasn't able to give me one then, I need it now." Quinn glares at her "ok smartass." Kerri looks around the room "can I have a few moments alone with Lucy Q?" Everyone nods as Frannie stares at her "oh my God Kerri Bass. You use to be Quinn's baby sitter." Kerri turns and looks at the blond for the first time "well all be. Frannie Fabrey, I haven't seen you in ages." Frannie looks her over "cop? Nice." Kerri smirks "yeah. What about you?" Frannie smiles "becoming a lawyer." Kerri nods "good. You always did love to argue. But I really need to get this statement." Every nods as Santana stands up and picks up Jazalyn "ummmm can one of you assholes pick up our other kid? I don't want her hearing this even if she is only a couple weeks old." Carmen rolls her eyes and walks back over "I'll get her." As Carmen picks up the baby Quinn looks at her and can tell something is bugging her "me and you are talking later." Carmen stops as she starts to turn and looks back at Quinn "ok why?" Quinn looks at her "we just are."

Carmen sighs and walks out of the room while Santana kisses her "text me when you are done." Quinn nods and turns back to Kerri as Santana walks out. Once she is out in the hall Santana looks at Carmen "you ok?" Carmen nods and starts to walk with Eden "yep just fine as frog hair." Santana catches up with her "frogs don't have hair dipshit. Whats going on?" Carmen sighs "its nothing. Its stupid is what it is." Santana looks back and see's the other still standing by the door and then ask "is it Frannie?" Carmen stops and looks at her "what do you mean?" Santana shrugs "I'm not stupid." Carmen sighs and leans against the wall and looks out the window "how can I be in love with Casey and still want Frannie? Thats not right but I have been like this with her since I first saw her. But I am madly madly in love with Casey." Santana leans on the wall as well "I know you love her. And I don't know what to tell you." Carmens sighs and looks down at Eden and see's she still awake "I wouldn't ever hurt Casey." Santana nods "I know." Carmen looks back out the window "I wish this would go away. I mean I don't want this feeling. Casey is the only one I want so why do I feel this way when I'm around her?"

Santana shrugs "no clue Car." Carmen leans her head back and looks up "I'm going crazy aren't I?" Santana laughs "well going crazy no. Been crazy for a long ass time YES." Carmen turns her head and glares at her "fuck you bitch. If I'm crazy so is Q for loving your smartass." Santana smiles "she might just be crazy. But seriouly Carmen your not going crazy, there's a reason you feel like this. Everything happens for a reason remember?" Carmen nods "yeah." As they stand there and talk neither girl notices the blond at the end of the hall watching them. As they look back out the window Santana smiles and then frowns "fuck. Its snowing and all we brought these two was the sleepers they are in and one blanket." Carmen laughs "hell of a spring break, its gonna fucking be snowy." Santana sighs "yep. How about you stay here tonight with Q since papá is going home?" Carmen sighs "Frannie wanted to stay with her." Santana nods "oh ok. I didn't know that." Carmen nods "she should, she's her sister after all. And she hardly ever gets to see her." Santana nods again "true. It will do them some good."

After a few minutes Santana hears her phone beep "must be Q." As she pulls it out she see's its Rachel "damn hobbit." Carmen laughs as she see's her put her phone away after replying "what did she want?" Santana rolls her eyes "to see if her and Finn could come see Q. I told her that was fine that she didn't have to ask." Carmen nods "she know what room?" Santana smiles "I thought about telling her 7th floor." Carmen rolls her eyes "she isn't having another baby." Santana laughs "I know this but I wonder how long it would take her to figure that out." Carmen shakes her head "your so wrong." Santana looks down the hall and see's Kerri walks out and the others walk in "guess their done." Carmen sighs "yep." Santana rolls her eyes "why are you being jealous?" Carmen looks at Frannie who is not talking to Kerri "fuck if I know." Santana shakes her head "stop it then." As they walk towards the door Kerri looks at them and smiles "hey girls." Santana smiles as Carmen walks past and into the room without saying anything "Hey." Kerri watches Carmen "she ok?" Santana sighs "hell if I know. She's being all jealous and shit." Kerri looks at her "problems with her and Casey?" Santana sighs "its...complacted."

Kerri nods "I see. Well I need to get this back to the station so I can head home and see my little one." Santana nods "you need to bring her by the house to we can see her." Kerri nods "will do. Just let me know when Lucy Q gets home and I will bring her over. She's been asking about you two and Bailey." Santana smiles "will do." As Kerri walks off Santana walks in and see's Carmen has laid Eden down, as she walks by her she smacks her in the back of the head "stop Carmen." Carmen rubs her head "stop what?" Santana sits down beside Quinn again and glares at her "stop being a bitch to people. And don't say you wasn't, I know you to damn well." Everyone in the room in looking between the two and Carmen sighs "sorry I couldn't help it. It just kinda happened." Santana laughs "stepping in a puddle kinda just happens, being rude to someone when they are talking to you. That doesn't just happen Carmen." Quinn looks at Santana "do we want to know?" Santana raises an eyebrow at Carmen who answers for her "no." Maribel looks at Carmen "I'm trying to raise you better than that Carmen. So stop being rude." Carmen sighs and sits back "fine. Sorry. I'll apologize when I see her again." Santana nods "yeah you will." Frannie looks between the two girls "ummm ok." Turning to Quinn she ask "is it ok if I stay with you tonight? I don't get to see you very often."

Quinn looks at her and nods "yeah its fine." Jose looks at his watch "we are gonna have to head out soon. Its starting to snow harder and I don't want those two out in it." Santana nods "I know." As she looks at Quinn she says "we could sneak you out in the diaper bag. I don't think the doctor would notice." Jose laughs "oh I'm sure he would." Quinn smiles "no its ok. I need to start eatting before I go home." Jose nods "that she does. She is on liquids right now and will be for a few more days due to the intestine injury." Santana sighs "I miss cuddling with you." Quinn smiles "cuddle with Carmen." Santana sighs "she kicks like a damn pack mule." Carmen glares at her "atleast I don't snore like a lumber jack." Maribel laughs "ok enough you two." Santana looks at her "me either that would be him." Jose looks up to see she is pointing at him "for God sakes. Ok everyone tell Quinn night and let her love on the babies. We will be leaving here in 10 minutes." Quinn picks up Eden and starts kissing on her "I love you baby. I'll see you tomorrow." As she hands her to Santana for her to put her in the car seat she picks up Jazalyn and does the same to her "God I miss you two. I love you."

When she see's Santana has Eden buckled in she hands her Jazalyn " I am so ready to be at home with them." Jose nods "in a few days you will. We will keep you on liquids and then put you on a soft diet. Thats when you will go home." Quinn nods "can't wait." As they stand up Jose and Marbiel hug her and kiss her on the head. Carmen walks over to her and hears Quinn whisper "we are still having that talk at some point." Carmen sighs "yes ma'am." As she pulls back Carmen walks around the bed and picks up Eden's car seat as Frannie looks at her "see you tomorrow Carmen." Carmen just nods and sits the seat down and fixes the babies blanket. Frannie sighs and looks at Santana and whispers "what did I do?" Santana shakes her head "nothing." Frannie turns back to watching Carmen to see she is ignoring her, Santana leans over and kisses Quinn "I love you. Call me later if you want." Quinn smiles and kisses her "ok. If my sister bores me I will. I love you baby see you tomorrow." Santana stands up and grabs Jazalyn's seat and heads to the door. As they walk out Santana looks at her father "pink looks good on you. I could so see you carrying a purse." Quinn and Frannie laugh as Jose turns and points at his daughter "you don't even start with me tonight. I'm to tired to think of anything to come back with."

As they make there way out of the room Frannie ask "are those two always like that?" Quinn nods "that they are. But whats the deal with you and Carmen?" Frannie sighs and sits down "I don't know. Everything seemed fine and then boom she was acting all pissed." Quinn looks at her "no what is going on with you two?" Frannie looks at her "what do you mean?" Quinn sighs "are you trying to break her and Casey up?" Frannie sits up straight "NO. NO not at all. I swear to you I'm not. I like her and think she is maturing more but I wouldn't ever break them up. I swear that on my life I wouldn't." Quinn nods "but you like her?" Frannie leans back in her chair and sighs "yes. I mean if she was older and single she is someone I could see myself dating. But...she's with Casey and only 16. I really don't want to go to jail." Quinn looks at her sister "you wouldn't be the oldest person she has ever been with." Frannie turns and looks at her "what do you mean?" Quinn laughs "your what now 23,24?" Frannie nods "almost 24." Quinn smiles "she slept with a 28 and 27 year old once when she was 15." Frannie looks at her funny "seriously?" Quinn nods "oh and at the same time. But I am not telling you this so you can go sleep with her." Frannie smiles "I know. I dont' plan on it." Quinn looks at her and adds what Frannie is thinking "yet." As they sit and talk about things they don't relize that time is flying by.

Meanwhile as they are all getting in the cars to head home Santana looks at her cousin as she gets in the drivers seat of Maribel's car while she rides with her husband to go get them some dinner "so wanna talk to me?" As Carmen is backing out she looks at her cousin "I already did." As she turns around and pulls out on the road Santana says "yeah but there is something more bothering you." Carmen sighs "Casey has the idea in her head I'm going to cheat on her. I wouldn't ever do that." Santana nods as she puts Jazalyn's pacifier back in her mouth "I know this." Carmen stops at a stop light and says "but she can't get it in her head. I mean she isn't accusing me of it but she is thinking it will happen."Santana watching her closely "has she cheated on you or thought about it?" Carmen shrugs "not that I know of. But what if she does?" Santana smiles sadly at her "then you'll cross that bridge when you get to it." Carmen nods "figured you would say that." As they pull onto their street Carmen ask "what would you do if Q did it to you?" Santana shrugs "nothing because remember I cheated on her once." Carmen sighs "you really aren't any help are you?" Santana laughs "guess not." When they pull into the driveway Carmen laughs "maybe I need to have this talk with Q instead of you."

Santana nods as she see's Carmen get out and open the back door to get Jazalyn out "probably. She is the better one to talk to about it." As Santana gets out and goes around to get Eden, Carmen ask "think she would talk to me about all that?" Santana nods as she shuts the car door "yeah. She's ok with talking about it." Just as they are heading in Eden starts to cry "well at least you didn't do it in the car this time." Once they have them in the house and out of the car seats the girls set down and start to feed them, Carmen looks over at Santana "Jaz seem's to be doing good with the half and half. She hasn't puked all day." Santana smiles and nods "yeah. I hope it stays that way. Dr. Spencer said this was one of the only ones they didn't try on her before." Carmen smiles "thank God Maddie had a sensitive stomach then too." Santana nods "yeah." As the babies are finishing they hear the garage door open "I guess ma and pa are home." Santana looks at her and smiles "finally desided to call them ma and pa huh?" Carmen nods "its about time. I mean they are my parents now. Legally." Santana nods "that they are. I figured you would of done it before now."

As they look up they see Jose walk in and rolls his eyes and Santana says "let me guess taco bell." Jose nods "yeah come eat." Santana sighs "lets get these two to burp and then we will be in." As they move them around to burp then Eden burps really loud "well that was easy enough." Santana laughs and starts working on Jazalyn who finally does "good. Now keep that milk down baby." As they stand up they head to the kitchen and see Jose bringing in the swings "they can lay in theses while we eat." Santana nods and puts Jazalyn in as Carmen puts Eden in "ok they should be ok till we are done eatting." With that they all set down to eat dinner before heading off to put the babies in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

They had managed to keep up the same routine for the night that they had the night before except Santana had taken both babies and would wake Carmen when she needed her help. Finally when they went in to see Quinn she told them "they want to try and start me of soft foods tomorrow." Santana smiles "good. I miss you." As they are sitting around talking Santana notice's Carmen is still avoiding Frannie and sighs "Frannie, mamá you want to walk with me down to get something to drink?" Frannie nods but Maribel looks up and starts to protest till she see's her daughter face "ummm ok." As they stand up Santana ask "you want me to take these two or leave them here?" Quinn looks at her and smiles "Carmen will be here. She can help me out if I need it." Santana nods and kisses her "want some juice or something?" Quinn nods "that would be nice thanks." As they walk out Maribel looks at Santana "you really want me to walk all the way back down stairs?" Santana shakes her head "no. I just needed to give Q and Car time to talk about something." As she looks around she sighs then looks at the gaurd "dude get up and let a pregnant lady sit down." The man looks up and then stands "there you go Mrs. Lopez."

Maribel nods "thank you. Bring me back a tea." Santana laughs "yes ma'am." As they make their way down the hall Frannie ask "why is she ignoring me?" Santana sighs "that I'm not really sure of. I know she's jealous but not sure why. Hell she doesn't even know why." Frannie looks at her funny "jealous of what?" Santana laughs "of Kerri or anyone else she thinks your flirting with." Frannie shakes her head "that makes no since. She is with Casey so why would she be jealous of me?" Santana shrugs "not really sure. Thats why I left her with Q, if anyone can get it out of her it will be Q." Frannie nods and laughs "your right about that." As they make there way down to get the drinks and head back up Santana can't help but wonder whats going on in the room upstairs.

After they all had left Quinn watched Carmen and then ask "Carmen whats going on?" Carmen looks at her "I don't know Q. I have so much on my mind that I don't even know where to begin." Quinn nods "how about with you and Casey that seem's to be the best place to start. Are you two having problems?" Carmen sighs "yes and no." Quinn wrinkles her forhead "ok explain." Carmen flops back in her chair "she thinks I'm going to cheat her. I'm not a cheater Q. I mean she had text me everyday up until around 5 yesterday and none at all today. When she's here we are fine." Quinn nods "ok so whats the deal with you being all jealous over my sister?" Carmen looks up at her "that I don't understand at all. Not one bit. I'm not even with her but would so jump at the chance to be if I was single." Quinn nods "ok. Do me a favor close your eyes." Carmen looks at her funny "why?" Quinn sighs "just do it." She see's Carmen do it then goes on "now picture you like in 10 years. Who do you see with you?" Carmen smiles "Casey." Quinn smirks "thought so. Now open them." Carmen does and then sighs "what is she ends up cheating on me? Something in my gut is telling me that she is going to." Quinn leans back on the bed and lays Jazalyn on her lap "well you will have to cross that bridge if it ever comes."

Carmen rolls her eyes "I mean I love her with ever fiber in me but if she was to cheat on me I don't know if I could stay with her. I mean I know you stayed with San but I don't know if I could stay with Casey or not." Quinn nods "no one is the same. I chose to stay with San. I could of very easily left her. But I couldn't see my life without her." Carmen looks at her "I can't either but I don't think I could stay with her." Quinn purses her lips "well if that was to happen then you would have to do what you felt was best at the time. I mean even if you was to break up with her you don't know that you wouldn't work it out with her and get back together or that she might end up being one of your best friends or she could turn out to be another Brittany." Carmen looks up and see's Quinn smirking and wink at her "so not funny Q." Quinn laughs "yeah it was just to see the look on your face." Carmen laughs and shakes her head "your so messed up its unreal." Quinn smiles "ok so what are we gonna do about this jealousy with Frannie?" Carmen sighs "I have no clue. I'm trying to keep it under control but something just snaps in me when I see her flirting with someone or someway is fliting with her." Quinn smiles "have you ever stop to think you might be in love with two people?"

Carmen jerks her head up and looks at her "thats not possible is it?" Quinn nods "you love who you love. You can't tell your heart to not love someone. And if thats what it ends up being then we will take it from there." Carmen lays her head back on the chair "could you ever be in love with San and someone else?" Quinn thinks about it "I'm always going to be in love with San but I don't know. I would have to see if that ever did happen." Before Carmen can say anything else Maribel walks in "ok you two better be done with your talk. Because if I have to stay out there with that gaurd any longer I will slap the hell out of him." Both girls turn and look at her as she sits, Quinn smiles and ask "ok why is that?" Maribel rolls his eyes "he was dumb enough to ask me if I was really pregnant after Santana telling him I was." Carmen laughs "what did you say?" Maribel laughs "I told him no. I swallowed a watermelon seed back in the summer and it was still growing." Quinn laughs "he didn't believe you did he?" Maribel nods "yes he did. I just looked at him like are you fucking kidding me right now."

As they are laughing they hear the door open again and the other two walk in, Santana hands her mother a tea and ask "did you tell that guy that you swallowed a watermelon seed. And you wasn't really pregnant?" Maribel laughs "he asked a stupid question so I gave him a stupid answer." Frannie smiles "well that stupid answer is the one he is amazed with." Quinn shakes her head "and he has been at my door all day. They really need to do IQ test on these people before they hire them." Carmen nods "I agree with that." As they are sitting there Jose knocks on the door "I have someone who wants to see you Quinn." As Quinn goes to look Santana and Carmen pick the babies up "what are you doing?" Santana laughs "just look." As she turns her head to the door again she see's Bailey "oh my God. How did you get her in here?" Quinn pats the bed and Bailey runs to her "easy Bailey. Momma's hurt." As she jumps up on the bed she lays down on Quinn's lap and starts to whine "oh I missed you to baby." As Quinn is loving on the puppy and Bailey is licking and smelling of Quinn she looks up at Jose "seriously how did you get her in here?" Jose smirks "I have my ways." Santana laughs "I have to take her up to the Pediatric floor and then to the old people floor. Its a deal he worked out when his boss. Something about animals help heal thing."

Jose laughs "yeah something like that. We want to try it out. But she can only be on certain floors. She can't be here to long but she can long enough to see you and then head up to those floors." Quinn smiles and looks down at the puppy that is still licking her hand "I missed her so much." Santana smiles "she missed you just as much." Quinn looks down at Bailey "did you really miss me?" Carmen laughs "she sleeps on your hoodie Q." Quinn looks down at Bailey "you know you aren't suppose to do that. But this time I will let you since I know you miss me." They let her visit with the puppy for a while befor Jose looks at the clock "ok Santana has to take her up to see the kids. Then down to the elderly patients. She can bring her back up here since I have to take her home and I will be in here till she gets back." Quinn nods "alright." Santana hands the baby to her father and grabs Bailey's leash "come on Bailey lets go see some kids." Bailey wags her tail and jumps off the bed. Frannie looks at her as she goes to walk out "have fun." Santana laughs "always." As she walks out and closes the door the gaurd stands up and backs up some "thats a big puppy."

Santana laughs "she is only 4 and a half months. She is still a baby." The man nods "yeah but a big baby." Santana laughs as she heads to the elevator, when she gets in she see's Bailey lay at her feet "what you don't like them either?" The puppy looks up at her but doesn't move, as the doors open Santana laughs "come on you." As she walks out with the puppy she see's the charge nurse "you must be Santana, and this must be Bailey." Santana nods "thats us." The nurse nods "I Jo. The kids that get to see her are in this room. We have a few that want to see her but couldn't come down here. Do you think we can take her to their rooms before you leave?" Santana nods "no problem." As Jo opens the door all the kids turn and look at her "ok everyone this is Santana and she has brought her friend Bailey to see all of you." All the kids smiles and tell her hi or wave at her "hi guys." As she walks in more one little girl ask "what kinda dog is she?" Santana smiles "she's a Siberian Husky." One little boy ask "like a snow dog?" Santana nods "yeah like a snow dog." The same little boy smiles "cool can she pull a sled?" Santana laughs "no she is still to little and I don't think her owner would let her do that."

Another little girl ask "where's her owner and we could ask her?" Santana smiles "she is a couple of floors down. She had to have surgery, thats why Bailey is here to see her and all of you." The little girl nods "I had surgery too." As Santana lets the kids pet Bailey she see the puppy is loving all the attention and laughs "you little attention hog." Jo looks at Santana "you know when your father first brought this idea to me I wasn't so sure about it. But now that I'm seeing how good she is with the kids I might have you bring her back some time." Santana nods "I can do that. Maybe the next time I bring her, her owner can come and maybe our kids." The nurse looks at her funny "your kids?" Santana nods "we have two baby girls. One adopted and one she had." The nurse nods "I see. Well bring them all next time." As they make their way around the room Bailey stops at one little girl and sits down in front of her, she looks at the little girl and tilts her head and whines "Bailey. Whats wrong with you girl?" The little girl looks up at her "my dog does that sometimes too." Santana looks at the nurse "why is she in here?" The little girl looks at her "I have cancer. Its in my bones." Santana nods "I see. I'm sorry about that." The little girl nods "its ok." Just then Bailey stands up and licks the little girls cheek "awwww she's giving me a kiss."

The nurse smiles at the little girl and puppy then leans over to Santana "they are only giving her a few more months." Santana sighs "that sucks." The nurse nods "yeah it does." As Santana goes to move she looks at the puppy "Bailey come." The puppy looks at the little girl again and licks her hand before moving on to the last kid in the room. Once they are done the nurse leads them down the hallways "ok this one her name is Chloe. She has been in here since she was in a car wreck two weeks ago. We can't move her to much." Santana nods "anything Bailey can't do with her?" The nurse things "she can't lay on her. Her back is broke." Santana nods "got it." As she looks down she tells Bailey "be easy in here." The puppy wags her tail as they walks in "Chloe I have someone to see you." The little blond girl looks over "who is it?" The nurse smiles "this is Santana and she brought her friend to see you." The little girl smiles "a puppy." As she walks over to the bed she looks at the little girl "can I set her on the bed by you so you can see her better?"

The little girl nods and smiles "yes please." As Santana bends down and picks up Bailey she says "my Lord Bailey. Your getting heavy." The little girl laughs "she's so pretty." As Santana sits the puppy on the bed she tells her "easy Bailey." The puppy lays down beside the girl so she can pet her head. The nurse looks at her "did you guys train her to do these things?" Santana smiles "not really. She has always been like this. You should see her at home when all the kids are there. She is either chasing them around or laying on her back and letting them do whatever to her. I have a one year old nephew that likes to lay on her and she will lay there an let him." The little girl scratches the puppy behind the ear and see's her roll over as Santana says "just like that." The nurse laughs "she is a really good dog." Santana nods "I couldn't of asked for a better one." After a while Santana looks at her "alright Chloe we have one more person to go see here and then I have to take her down to see some other people." The little girl nods "thank you for letting me see her." Santana smiles "anytime."

As they are walking out Chloe stops her "are you related to Dante Garcia?" Santana stops and turns "yes. I'm his aunt. How do you know him?" The little girl smiles "I'm in his class. He's cute." Santana smiles "yes he is." The little girl nods "tell him I said hi. I haven't seen him in a while. He was my only friend at school, he would keep the other kids from picking on me." Santana looks at the little girl "I am suppose to see him today. If I do I'll tell him." Chloe smiles "thank you." Santana nods and heads out the the nurse "would it be ok if he was to come see her." The nurse nods "yeah that would be fine. Her parents are still in the hospital as well. Her mother broke both her legs and her father also has a broken back." Santana nods "I'll let him know he can come see her." As the walk to the next room the nurse says "this is Rex. He is 3 and full of energy." Santana nods "ok." The nurse looks at her "he had surgery but is just now able to get up and move around."

When they walk in the little boy looks at them "PUPPY." Bailey wags her tail and barks at him but Santana tells her "no Bailey." The puppy sits down and start to pant and look at the boy "me pet him?" Santana smile's "yes you can pet her." Santana walks Bailey over to the bed and pats the bed and she jumps up on it "easy Bailey." The puppy looks at the little boy and licks his neck and them jumps and lays down and wags her tail "Bailey don't you dare think about it." Rex laughs and looks at her "funny doggy." Santana smiles as she see's Bailey roll on her side and start talking to him. The little boy looks up at Santana "what her doin?" Santana smiles "she's talking to you." The little boy looks down at her "what her say?" Santana laughs "ummmm well. I think she asked how you was doing." The nurse looks at her and Santana shrugs "sorry I don't speak dog often. But she does it to Quinn and Quinn talks to her." The nurse laughs "ok gotcha." They stay there a little while and let the boy play with her till Santana looks at the clock "Ok Rex we need to go. I have to go show her to some more people."

The little boy nods and leans over and kisses Bailey on top of the head "bye bye Bailey." The puppy licks him and jumps off the bed. As they are walking down the hall the nurse says "I'll let your father know when you can bring her back in." Santana nods "thats fine." As she gets on the elevator and heads down to the next floor Bailey barks at he "no Bailey no barking." The puppy sits down and waits for the doors to open. When they do Santana see's a nurse "Santana?" Santana nods "yes ma'am and this is Bailey." The nurse smiles "come with me." As they fallow the nurse Santana keeps an eye on Bailey to make sure she is being good. When they walk in Santana see's a room full of people "Bailey be good please." The puppy just wags her tail and fallows Santana around and lets people pet her. When they get to one man Bailey raise up and puts her paws on his leg and he laughs "well thats one way to get attention huh." Santana looks at her "Bailey no." The man shakes his head "its fine. Reminds me of my son's dog. He use to do that all the time." Santana watches as the man loves all over Bailey "you sure a pretty." The puppy wags her tail and jumps down to head to the next person.

By the time they are done everyone in the room is in love with the puppy and a couple of them offered to buy her till Santana told them she wasn't hers. When they get back to Quinn's room she walks her over to Quinn and hands her the leash "this I believe belongs to you honey." Quinn smiles "was she bad?" Santana flops down in a chair "no she was actually really good. She fell in love with everyone today that she met." As she is sitting there she sends her sister a message letting her know about Chloe so she can tell Dante. When she's done she looks at Quinn and see's Bailey on the bed with and laying beside Eden "I had a few people offer to buy her though." Quinn looks at her funny "I see you new better than to take the offers." Santana laughs "it wasn't enough money. I paid more for her. But I have to give it to them for trying." Jose looks up at the clock "alright. I have to have her out of here by 5 and is 4:45 now." Quinn sighs and nods "alright. I will see you soon Bailey." Bailey stands up and licks Quinn all over her face "I know you'll miss me." Quinn grabs her head and pulls it down to keep from getting licked in the mouth as she kisses the top of her nose "I love you to Bailey. Now be good." With that Jose takes the puppy and heads home for the night. Not long after that everyone else heads out as well. Quinn even made Frannie go home that night.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Maribel had stayed home and kept the babies there due to the cold air. Carmen had desided to stay with her and help with the babies. So that left Frannie taking Santana to see Quinn. As they walk threw her door Quinn smiles "I had a soft breakfast and have kept it down. Where are my babies at?" Santana laughs "well that all came out at once." Quinn smiles and kisses her "no seriously where are my babies?" Santana looks at her funny "OUR babies are at home. It was to cold to bring them out." Quinn sighs "pa better let me go home today or I will leave anyways. I wanted to see them today." Santana looks at her "how are you feeling?" Quinn nods "alot better." Frannie smiles "thats good. When is he suppose to be in?" Quinn sighs "he told me he would be back at 2 to check on me." Santana nods "he'll let you go home or he would be back before then."

Quinn sighs "I hope so." Frannie looks at her sister "the girl I was seeing?" Quinn nods "yeah what about her?" Frannie laughs "she got pissed because I wasn't home when she wanted some and broke up with me threw text." Quinn laughs "what an ass." Santana looks at Frannie "stay out of Carmen's room." Frannie rolls her eyes "she's with Casey. I'm not getting between them." Santana nods "ok good, keep it that way." As they sit and visit for a while they hear a knock and see a nurse bringing in Quinn's lunch "almost the same as this morning Quinn." Quinn smiles "yep. If I keep this down I can go home right?" The nurse nods "thats what he told us." Quinn nods and starts to eat. When she's done Santana sighs "you will have to pretty much eat like that at home for a few more days till he tells you different." Quinn nods "I know. He already warned me." After a while the nurse comes back for the tray as she walks out Santana lays down beside Quinn "I didn't sleep for shit last night." Quinn leans back beside her "why now?" Santana sighs "dreams." Quinn looks at her funny "what kinda dreams?"

Santana shakes her head "don't want to talk about it." Quinn watches her a moment and relizes that she needs to be alone to talk about and nods "alright for now." Santana smiles "damn your bossy." Frannie laughs "could be worse. She could be bitchy like Carmen was this morning." Santana laughs "she gets like that and I'll have papá keep her ass here till she is over it." Quinn looks at her "like hell you will. And what was wrong with Carmen?" Santana sighs "I have no clue. All I know is she was cursing under her breath about Casey. I don't think she has called her or text her." Quinn sighs "thats odd. She can't go a day without talking to Carmen." Santana nods "I thought the same thing. Something is up. I can feel it." Quinn rolls her eyes "oh my God here we go with the Mexican third eye crap." Santana looks at her "its not crap. How do you think mamá always knows what we are doing behind her back?" Quinn shutters "I have no clue but its creepy."

Frannie looks at them "you don't think she is ignoring Carmen because of me do you?" Santana sighs "maybe. But I think there's more to it. I don't know its just a feeling I have." Quinn sighs "well find out at some point." Just then Jose walks in "ok. You keeping your food down?" Quinn nods "yes. Can I go home?" Jose nods "we need the room. There was a house fire this morning and we have to discharge all the patients that we can. It burned 3 houses total and 12 people was in those homes. SO if you are keeping your food down you are out of here. I will have the nurse bring in your paper work. Santana can help you change and you will be out of here." Quinn nods "thank you." Jose nods "I live with you so I can keep and eye on you. Oh one more thing. I need to look at your stomach." Quinn pulls her gown up and he looks at her then tapes the gauze back down "looks good. I will check it better tonight." Quinn nods and sits up "alright." As he walks out Frannie starts getting her stuff ready to go home as Santana starts helping her change. Once they are done the nurse comes in with a wheel chair "normally we don't do this as fast but we really need the room." Quinn nods "its fine. I'm ready to get out of here."

The nurse hands her a pain pill "take this do you won't be hurting on the way home." Quinn takes "ok now sigh this since he already signed it as your doctor and gaurdian." Quinn signs the paper "that it?" The nurse pulls out a bandaid "almost let me get this out and you will be ready." Once she is in the wheel chair and leaving the room she looks at Santana "we have everything?" Santana nods "yes." With that the nurse wheels her down and waits on Frannie to bring the car around, Santana looks down at Quinn and pulls her jacket off "you need this more than me so put it on." Quinn smiles and puts the jacket on, as Frannie pulls the car up the nurse helps Quinn get in "see you guys later." With that the nurse heads back into the hospital as the girls get in and head home. As they pull into the driveway Santana sighs "Carmen's car is gone. Where the hell did she go?" As they help QUinn out of the car and into the house they walk in to see Maribel with both girls in the swings "hey glad your home." Quinn smiles "glad to be home." Just as she is sitting down Bailey jumps on the couch and lays her head in her lap.

Santana looks at her mother "where the hell is Carmen? She said she was staying here to help you today?" Maribel sighs "I have no clue her attitude is worse. All I know is she got a text and left. Told me she had to get out of the house. That was an hour ago." Quinn looks up as Santana pulls her phone out "what are you doing?" Santana pushes a few buttons and says "calling her." A moment later she groans "she did not just ignore my fucking call." Maribel looks at her "go get my laptop." Santana goes to her office and gets it for her. While she is clicking Frannie ask "what is she doing?" Quinn looks at her "tracking her down." Frannie nods "ok." Santana laughs "that how she keeps track of us. We all have the same phone. It has a tracker in it." Frannie nods "I see." Quinn looks at her "hold your phone up." Frannie does and Quinn laughs "she could track you too." Frannie smirks "she doesn't have my number." Maribel laughs "oh but I do." Just then Maribel looks at the screen funny "ok who lives there?" Santana looks at her "where?" Maribel says "3856 mill side drive."

Quinn sighs "Puck." Santana rolls her eyes "I know what she's doing and I'll kick her ass." Maribel looks at her "do I want to know?" Santana sighs and turns to Frannie "can you take me to his house?" Frannie nods "yeah." Maribel looks at Quinn "do I want to know?" Quinn sighs "she's either getting drunk or high if not both." Maribel shakes her head and looks at Eden "I'm so glad he signed you over little one." Quinn nods "you and me both." With that Santana leans down and kisses the two girls then walks over to Quinn and kisses her "be back soon." Quinn nods "don't kill her." Santana laughs "it may not be her I kill." As they walk out and get in the car Frannie ask "why would she go there?" Santana sighs "she use to get drunk all the time or high when she was living with her parents to deal with the hurt she was going threw. Something has triggered some major hurt." Frannie nods and starts off to where the need to be.

When they pull up Santana sighs "we may have to leave her car here." Frannie nods "Jose and I can come back and get it if we need to." With that they both get out and head to the house and Santana bangs on the door. A few moments later Puck opens it "fuck. I told her it wasn't a good idea." Santana pushes past him "where is she?" Puck sighs "basement." With that they all head down to the basement to see her laying on the floor with a bottle of Jack in her hand "San. I new you'd find me." Santana walks over to her "how drunk are you?" Carmen looks up at her and laughs "I love you." Santana rolls her eyes "your drunk and high aren't you?" Carmen waves her hands around "oh just a little bit." Santana leans down and takes the bottle "give me that." Carmen pouts "I wasn't done with that." Santana sighs "yes you are. Now get up." Carmen laughs "I dont' think I can." With that Santana leans down and pulls her up and watches her stumble "easy there tiger. Stop moving." Santana rolls her eyes "your the one moving around not me."

Carmen looks around and see's Frannie for the first time and grabs her pulling her into a kiss. Frannie pushes her back "Carmen what are you doing?" Carmen sighs "what ever the fuck I want to. I'm free." Santana looks at her funny "your with Casey." Puck clears his throat "you need to hear her out." Santana turns back to Carmen "what happened Car?" Carmen sighs "Casey fucking cheated on me. She said she went to a party at a neighbors house of her grandma's and got drunk. She told me she ended up sleeping with some guy and girl at the same fucking time." Santana looks at her funny "are you fucking serious?" Carmen closes her eyes "yes. She told me she was sorry that it didn't mean anything and I told her fuck you we was done. I can't deal with a cheater. I'm not Quinn." Carmen looks up and see's the hurt on Santana's face "no offense San. I didn't... you know what nevermind I am do drunk to even think about this shit." Santana sighs "lets go." Frannie and Santana help her up the steps and out to the car. Santana puts her in the back and shuts the door "that was fucking low."

Frannie looks at her "she doesn't know what she's saying." Santana sighs "thats the sad thing. She does." As they get in they hear Carmen rambling in the back but Santana ignores her as they get home they help her in the house and sit her in a chair in the living room. Once she is in the chair Santana heads up to her room. Quinn watches her go and looks at her sister "where is she going?" Frannie sighs "Carmen said something that upset her." Quinn sighs "and she knows I can't walk up there right now." Frannie nods "I'll go." As she heads up to talk to Santana, Maribel looks at Carmen "was it worth it?" Carmen looks at her "worth what?" Maribel sighs "losing your car for a damn week?" Carmen looks at her "why would I lose it for a week?" Maribel looks at her "how was you going to get home?" Carmen shrugs "drive." Maribel shakes her head "and you would of been dead. I hope today was worth losing it. When Jose finds out he will probably add to the grounding so be prepared." Quinn looks at Carmen "what the hell happened?" Carmen sighs "that bitch cheated on me with a guy and girl at the same time. I told her I could do it and broke up with her. I'm not you I can't stay with a cheater."

Quinn closes her eyes knowing what had hurt Santana "Carmen did you tell Santana that?" Carmen scratches her head "not sure." Maribel shakes her head "find your way to your room and lay down. I am so not in the mood to look at you right now. When you sober up we will be talking young lady." Carmen rolls her eyes but stands up and slowly makes her way up to her room. After a while Quinn see's Santana and Frannie coming down. When she gets to the couch Quinn takes her hand and ask "you ok?" Santana nods "yeah." With that she stands up and goes to pick up Jazalyn and then goes to sit back down. Quinn watches her "don't lie to me." Santana sighs "you would of been better off leaving me." Quinn tilts her head "no I wouldn't. I love you and I new we could some how work threw that. And we did, look where we are now. We are going to be getting married and we have two beautiful girls. I think we are doing alot better San." Santana sighs "maybe." Maribel looks at her daughter "don't let her get to you. Misery loves company. So don't be her company, don't let her see that what she said bothered you. She new it would get next to you and new you would be upset. You and Quinn are good now and past that."

Santana looks up at her mother "I know but it still hurt that she said it." Quinn grabs her hand "I know taht baby but I don't regret my choice. I love you and want to marry you. But if you ever was to cheat on me again we would be done. You learned your lesson and we moved on." Santana sighs "your right." Quinn smiles "I know I am." As she turns she looks at her sister "now whats up with you?" Santana laughs as Frannie glares "nothing." Santana looks at her "whatever. Your still thinking about it." Quinn looks at her "thinking about what?" Frannie sits back in the chair "she kissed me." Quinn's eyes widen "what?" Frannie nod "not just a peck but a KISS." Maribel shakes her head "Lord." Frannie looks at her "I didn't kiss her back." Maribel shakes her head "its not that. I trust you and know you wouldn't ever pressure her into anything. And I also know that at some point you and her will end up having sex. But damn she is bold." Santana laughs as Frannie ask "how do you know we will end up having sex?" Maribel rolls her eyes "I may need glasses at times but I'm not blind. I've see you and her undressing each other with your eyes."

Santana laughs and shakes her head "no more like eye fucking each other." Maribel nods "that too." Quinn shakes her head "imagine I don't want. Stop." Santana laughs "why? Not like you ain't seen Carmen naked before." Frannie looks at her "oh really now?" Santana nods "oh I could tell you more but I don't want slapped by either one of these two." Frannie looks at her and see's her point from Quinn to her mother "ok maybe later." Quinn sighs "no. Not saying a word if you ever want to have sex again." Maribel shakes her head "ok I am going to go start dinner." They all watcher her leave the room, as they all sit and chat for a while Quinn ends up laying down on Santana's lap "if you need up let me know." Santana nods "I will." Frannie looks at her sister "how bad of a person would I be if I did sleep with her?" Quinn sighs "thats between you and her. But make sure she isn't doing it just to get back at Casey. I know she loves her or this wouldn't have bothered her that bad." Frannie nods but says nothing else about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that evening after dinner they was all sitting around in the living room. Quinn was sitting with Jazalyn in her lap and Santana was sitting beside her. Frannie was sitting on the other end of the couch playing with Eden. Santana turns and see's her cousin coming down the stairs holding her head "looks like she's up." Jose and Maribel turn and look at her as she walks into the room "Carmen. We'd like to speak with you please." Carmen stops walking and looks at her uncle "ummmm how much trouble am I in?" Maribel sighs "alot. Now please sit." Carmen looks over to see her pointing to the foot stool between them and sighs "fine." As she sits down she looks up to see all three of them on the couch watching her "don't you three have something better to do?" Santana crosses her arms "for your informations no we don't. Frannie and I had to go pick your ass up and then Frannie and papá had to go get your damn car when he got home." Carmen sighs and leans her head into her hands "just give me my punishment and get it over with." Jose looks over at her "why? Why did you do it? Do you know what could of happened to you if you had got in that car with the shape you was in?" Carmen sighs "I wasn't thinking." Maribel shakes her head "you new exactly what you was doing Carmen." Carmen looks up at Maribel and sighs "what if I did? I am so sick of getting fucked over all the time. I am so sick of finding people that will cheat on me."

Carmen stands up and starts to pace "if she loved me like she did she wouldn't have fucking slept with two fucking people. I know I can be a bitch and everything but that doesn't explain why this keeps happening to me." Quinn looks up from the baby to see Carmen pacing and crying. Jose watches her as well "Carmen that still doesn't explain why you did what you did." Carmen laughs humorlessly and nods "but it does. You see if I was that drunk and that high I wouldn't even know what hit me. So if I had wrecked on the way home it most likely would of killed me instantly." After it left her mouth she new she fucked up, Maribel looks at her a moment "are you depressed?" Carmen sighs "fuck if I know. All I know is that right now at this very moment I wish I wasn't here." Frannie looks up at her "you may feel that way but we all want you here Carmen. It may not seem like it but we all do." Carmen looks around at the room and see's them all nod as Quinn says "I almost died Carmen. Well actually I did die a couple of times if you want to get technical about it. How would you of felt if pa wouldn't of been able to save me and I had died? Would I be better off?"

Carmen sighs "thats different, you have someone that loves you, you have two beautiful daughters. I have nothing." Quinn hands Jazalyn to Santana and stands up, as she turns to her sister she picks up Eden and walks over to Carmen "take her." Carmen looks at her funny "why?" Quinn looks at Carmen seriously "I said take her." Carmen sighs and picks the baby up "a few months ago we had this same conversation. Thats when I told you who her God mother was. You told me that night that maybe you did have something to live for after all. Now you look at that baby in your arms and tell me you have nothing to live for. Even if its something as small at her you have something to live for." Carmen looks down at the baby in her arms and see's her gripping her shirt as if she was hanging on to her then back up to Quinn "it doesn't have to be the whole world that you have to live for Carmen, but there is something in this world that you have. She loves you, she may only be a few weeks old but she will always love you. Just like every single person in this room loves you one way or another. You have at least 8 reasons to live right here in this damn room."

Carmen looks down at the baby in her arms and sighs "atleast your parents love you." Quinn looks at Carmen sadly "so you got the shit end of the stick with parents, well guess what. I did as well. So did Frannie but there are two people in this room that love us both well actually all three of us like we are their blood children. They are our parents Carmen the other set well they was just the sperm donor and incubator for nine months, they was never really our parents. These two they are our parents." Carmen looks from Maribel who is crying to Jose who just looks sad "I guess." Quinn smiles at her "no guessing to it Carmen. They are our parents. Where would we be without them huh? I would be homeless. You well we all know where you would be and what would be happening to you, if not homeless as well. So yes they are our parents. They love us like their own, they treat us like their own. We are theirs." Jose nods "she's right Carmen. If we didn't see you as our own we wouldn't be upset with you right now. We understand that you had a suck ass day but at the same time we could of lost you. We could of been planning a funeral for you instead of punishing you."

Carmen hands the baby back to Quinn who goes back over and sits down "I know what I done was stupid." Maribel nods as she wipes her eye "it was stupid. I agree, but why didn't you come to one of us? Even one of the girls?" Carmen sighs and sits back down "San was busy with Q. Frannie was with her, Aida was at work and you had the babies to worry about and pa was at work. And I sure as hell wasn't going to go to Bella. So what was I suppose to do?" Santana hands Jazalyn to Frannie as she stands up "you could of called me or text me. I would of helped you Carmen. Your like my damn sister, do you know what it would of done to me if you had got in that car today and been killed?" Carmen looks up at her "no." Santana lets a tear run down her face "it would of been the same as losing Aida. You know how close I am to her. I feel the same about you, it would of killed me. You saw how fucked up I was when Q was fighting for her life. Now just imagine me being that upset over you. It would of crushed me damn it." Before Carmen can say anything Santana walks out of the room with Bailey behind her.

As Carmen sets there she sighs "whats my punishment?" Jose looks at her "you have no car till we tell you differently, when you go back to school you can drive to and from school but that is it. You will not leave this house to go anywhere unless it is for school or with Maribel or myself. You will start seeing a therapist this week or next week whenever we can get you into one." Maribel looks at her "we aren't doing this to be mean we are doing this to show you we do care Carmen. Along with that you lose your phone for a week." Carmen sighs and pulls it out of her pocket and hands to Maribel "that it?" Jose sighs "yes. Your dinner is in the microwave, you need to eat and take two advil. You will be seriouly hung over if you don't. Tomorrow you will spend you day with me at my office. I need help cleaning it up and since you are grounded you will go with me to help." Carmen nods "yes sir." As she walks out of the room Santana is walking back in and Carmen stops her "San." Santana stands there looking at her and then feels her arms around her "I'm sorry." Santana hugs her back "just don't ever do it again Carmen. I love you so much and it would kill me to lose you." Carmen nods and hugs her tighter "I'm sorry. I love you too." After a few moments Carmen pulls back and lets Santana go and heads to the kitchen.

After Santana sits down she get Jazalyn back and Frannie stands up and leaves the room. Quinn looks at Santana "where's she going?" Santana sighs "to deal with something that happened today." Quinn looks at her "do I want to know?" Santana smiles and whispers "Carmen shocked the hell out of her kissed her." Quinn nods "I see." As they turn their attention back to the babies they hope everything is ok in the kitchen. When Frannie walks into the kitchen she see's Carmen leaning against the counter "can I talk to you?" Carmen looks up and nods "yeah might as well get all the ass chewing over with at once." Frannie sighs and walks up and stands infront of her "I'm not going to chew your ass, and noone in there was chewing your ass. But I do need to talk to you." Carmen nods "ok." Frannie leans agains the island and looks at her "do you remember what happened today at Puck's?" Carmen finally looks up from the floor "you mean when you and San came in and found me on the floor?" Frannie shakes her head "no when you stood up. Do you remember?"

Carmen stands there a minute "no. I think all the whiskey and weed hit me fully when I stood up. Why?" Frannie tilts her head "so you don't remember kissing me?" Carmen's eyes widen "I didn't did I?" Frannie nods "you did. It was good but I don't want to be someone you use to get back at her." Carmen sighs "I'm sorry. I don't even remember doing it." Frannie smiles "its ok. I just want you to know that if we do happen to do anything I want you to do it because you want to. Not because your hurt and want to get back at Casey." Carmen sighs "please don't say her name right now." Frannie nods "ok. But I mean it. I don't want to be used." Carmen nods "ok. I'm sorry for everything." Frannie pushes herself off the island and walks over to her and pulls her into a hug "its ok. But you could of called me Carmen. I care about you alot." Carmen wraps her arms around the blond and leans her head on her shoulder "I didn't want to bother you." Frannie smiles "you couldn't ever bother me. Thats why I gave you my number goofy." Carmen pulls back but Frannie doesn't let her go "if you ever feel like that again call me please." Carmen nods "ok I will."

Frannie smiles and leans in and kisses her on the cheek "good. Now eat and come visit." Carmen lets her go and watches her walk out of the room and mumbles "why couldn't you be closer to my age." Frannie stops and turns to look at her and laughs "because that would make Quinn and I twins." Carmen blushes and turns back to the microwave so she doesn't see it. As Frannie walks back into the living room Santana looks at her "get it straight?" Frannie nods and picks up Bailey who took her spot and puts her on her lap "yeah. We got it worked out." Quinn looks at her sister "you didn't make out with her in there did you?" Frannie rolls her eyes and shakes her head "no. I'm not a slut thank you." Santana smirks "could of fooled me by that lust filled eyes you had after she kissed you." Quinn slaps her on the arm "be nice." Santana rubs her arm and glares at Quinn "I'm holding one of our daughters Q. You could of hit her." Quinn turns and looks at where the baby is at "I missed her by atleast 8 inches. Stop being so damn dramatic." Jose laughs and looks over at them "you do realize we can hear you three right?" Santana shrugs as Quinn nods but Frannie blushes "sorry." Jose laughs again "just don't hurt her or use her. We know she is old enough to make her own choices and your not really that much older than her." Frannie looks at him "so you wouldn't care?"

Jose shakes his head "as long as you don't force her to do anything and she agrees to it. I'm ok with it. I trust you with her." Frannie looks over and see's Maribel nods "its the same thing I said today." Frannie sighs "I don't think anything would ever come of it. She is head over heels for Casey. They will end up working this out and get back together." Santana nods "they will. It will just take them some time." Jose nods "well you never know what could happen." Quinn nods "she could end up dating both of you." Everyone in the room turns and looks at her "what? Its not uncommon for something like that to happen. I believe its called Polyamory. You can't help who you fall in love with and that girl has so much love to give it wouldn't shock me if thats how you three ended up." Frannie laughs "one thing wrong with your thought process Quinn. Casey hates me remember." Quinn smiles "she doesn't hate you. She just thought you was going to sleep with Carmen and steal her away. But I'm telling you it wouldn't shock me any if thats how you three ended up. You have a huge heart as well Frannie. I know you and you have just as much love to give as Carmen. Casey is big hearted too she just tends to hide hers more."

Frannie shakes her head "I don't see that happening." Santana thinks a minute "it would be kinda cool though." Quinn turns and looks at her funny "oh no not with us. You are the only one I want. I ment for those three." Quinn smirks "thats what I thought." Santana takes a deep breath and lets it out and leans back on the couch as Jose laughs "you are so whipped." Santana glares at him "your one to talk. Mr. I'll get you want ever you want when you want." Maribel smiles "she's right. Your one to be talking." Jose shakes his head "whatever." After a moment Maribel looks at him "can you get me a glass of water." Jose nods and stands up as all three on the couch laughs and says at the same time "whipped." Jose stops and turns to see Maribel smirking "point proven." Jose shakes his head "do you want the water or was you just saying that?" Maribel laughs "I want it but it proved the point as well." As he walks off they can hear him mumbling about damn women and all three laugh again. As they are laughing Carmen walks back in and looks at them and back to the kitchen "why is he bitching about women and telling me good luck?"

Quinn smirks "we proved he was just as whipped as San is. He's bitching becaused we proved him wrong." Carmen nods and walks over to sit in the floor by Quinn's feet and leans her head back on the couch. As she does this Bailey jumps at the chance to great her and licks her all over her face before she can raise up "oh shit Bailey. I love you too." Frannie laughs as the puppy jumps off her lap and down onto Carmen's "ok I take it she's done with me?" Carmen laughs "don't think anything of it. I'm her play mate or chew toy as I like to call it." As Bailey is playing with Carmen, Frannie start to play with her hair. Quinn watches this out of the corner of her eye and starts to laugh "it will so happen." Carmen looks up at her "what will happen?" Santana looks at Carmen "what do you think about a poly... what the hell was it Quinn?" Quinn laughs again "Polyamory relationship." Santana nods "yeah that." Carmen looks at them funny "what the hell is it?" Quinn smiles "its where you are in a relationship with more than one person. Like say three people dating each other at the same time." Carmen looks at her "is that even legal?" Quinn nods "yes its legal to date more than one person. But you can only legally marry one person."

Carmen thinks about it a minute "I guess if thats what someone wants then its there busy." Santana shakes her head "no. Do you think you could ever do it?" Carmen shrugs "never thought about it why?" Quinn shrugs "just wondering." Santana stops playing with the baby on her lap and turns to Quinn all serious "how the hell do you even know about that kind of relationship?" Jose laughs "alittle late to the party aren't we?" Santana sticks her tongue out at him but turns back to QUinn as she answers "there really isn't alot to do in a hospital at night other than to watch tv. I saw a thing about it on MTV while I was in there." Santana nods "oh ok." Carmen looks up at her "why are you asking me about it?" Quinn shrugs again "just wondering." Carmen sits there a minute then looks back up at her "do you think you could do it?" Quinn tilts her head to the side and laughs when she hears Santana "oh you get to think about it but I was told not to think about it." Frannie laughs "actually she never did tell you not to think about it. You jumped to that on your own."

Santana rolls her eyes "I new what she was thinking." Quinn laughs "you did huh?" Santana nods "it was written ALL over your face." Quinn laughs and looks at Carmen "Santana is the only person I have ever loved." Carmen nods "but what about if you come across someone else you start to like later on?" Quinn looks at her "honestly I don't ever see that happening." Carmen looks at her cousin "what about you? Think you could do it?" Santana shrugs "like Q. I have only ever loved her." Carmen sighs "if it ever happened?" Quinn smiles "then we could cross that bridge when we came to it." Carmen nods and turns to Frannie "what about you?" Frannie shrugs "I guess its possible to love more than one person. I mean if you are full of love to give then anything is possible." Carmen nods "ok." She then looks at Maribel "what about you ma? Think you could share pa with someone else?" Maribel shakes her head "nope I'm a selfish bitch. He is all mine." Everyone in the room laughs at that.

As the night goes on both the babies end up going to sleep and Santana takes them up and puts them into bed. As she sits back down on the couch and puts the monitors on the table Carmen sighs "I need to go lay down. My head is killing me." Jose nods "and we will be leaving here at 5 in the morning." Carmen sighs and stands up "night." She heads up to bed and not long after Maribel and Jose head off to be. Quinn had taken a pain will and was laying with her head in Santana's lap "if I fall asleep just wake me when you go to bed." Santana nods and starts to play with her hair "I will baby." After a few minute Santana feels Quinn drift off "new she would do it." Frannie looks over and see's her sister out "figured she would too." Santana turns and looks at her "so you really do like Carmen huh?" Frannie sighs "yeah. I don't know why but I do. There is just something about her. I mean I know she is still young but she has matured alot since I saw her last." Santana nods "yeah we all have." Frannie nods "that you have." Santana looks over at Frannie again "promise you won't hurt her if you two do end up doing anything or getting together." Frannie nods "promise. I am usually in the same boat she is always in. So I know what its like to get hurt." Santana nods "she really is like my sister. Hell she pretty much is my sister so please don't hurt her." Frannie smiles "I wouldn't ever hurt her. Just like you wouldn't ever do anything to hurt Quinn again."

Santana nods "I would walk threw fire to keep from hurting her again." Frannie nods "I know that. But just be warned if you do ever hurt her again. I will find a way to beat the hell out of you. I like you and love you to death but I will kick your fucking ass if you ever hurt her again." Santana nods "Aida may help you with that." Frannie laughs "good. I could always use the help." As they sit there a little longer Frannie yawns "I need to get some sleep." Santana sighs "yeah me to. Maybe I can actually sleep more tonight." Frannie looks over at her "why didn't you sleep lastnight?" Santana sighs "well between Jaz and the nightmares it was hard." Frannie nods "reliving it?" Santana nods "yeah. But ever time I do she ends up dieing and I'm left to figure out how to take care of the girls alone." Frannie nods "it'll get better with time." Santana nods "I hope so." With that Santana stretches "alright. I think I'm going to wake her up and head to bed." Frannie nods "give me Eden's monitor. I can take her tonight. You will have Jazy and Quinn to look after. No need in taking all three." Santana looks at her "you sure. I mean I'm sure I can do it." Frannie laughs "hand it here. If I had someplace to put Jazalyn for the night I would take her." Santana smiles "ok fine." As she hands her Eden's monitor she wakes Quinn up and grabs the other one and heads up to bed with a half asleep Quinn.


	11. Chapter 11

As normal Jazalyn wakes up around 1 and Santana gets up and turns her monitor off and picks her up "come one baby girls. Lets change you and get you a bottle." As she walks out of the room Bailey fallows her and heads down the stairs. Santana looks at the baby and laughs "guess she had to pee too." After she changes her she heads down to make a bottle for the baby. When she has it she heads to the back porch and jumps "fuck me. You scared the shit out of me." Frannie looks up at her and smiles "sorry. I just put Eden back down and was sitting here thinking." Santana walks over and sits on the swing next to her "about what?" Frannie looks back up threw the glass ceiling at the stars "everything. How on earth I could be falling for a damn teenager, that I almost lost my sister. How fucked up my love life is. Life pretty much." Santana laughs "did you know Q and I had a person way over 18, tell us that they had a crush on us pretty much." Frannie looked over at her "seriously?" Santana nods "yep. No lie." Frannie shakes her head "no you guys never told me that."

Santana nods "we ended up fooling around with her but it didn't go to far. Quinn's jealousy got the best of her and she couldn't do it and I wouldn't do it without her." Frannie laughs "I see. So what did you do?" Santana looks at her "what did we do with her or what did we do about her?" Frannie smiles "both." Santana nods "ok. Well Q and I ended up getting her off. But she didn't ever do anymore than kiss us. I mean her hands would roam on us but she never got us off." Frannie nods "ok what did you do about her?" Santana shrugs "we told her we couldn't do it. She respected us and left it alone. She is back with her girlfriend and we are still friends with her." Frannie nods "I take it no one knows." Santana laughs "your exactly right. You are the only person who knows, so please don't ever tell anyone. I mean no one." Frannie nods "I promise." Santana takes the bottle out of Jazalyns mouth and see's she is asleep "well thats odd." As she puts her to her chest to burp her Frannie smiles "maybe she's starting to get her nights and day's straightened out. She us up alot this afternoon." Santana smiles as she burps "hopefully." As she sits there rocking her to make sure she is out she ask Frannie "is it just about the sex with Carmen?"

Frannie shakes her head "no. Its about more than that. I mean I have no doubt the sex would be good but no thats not what its about with her. I mean I just want to pull her in my arms even right now and cuddle with her. To protect her from the world." Santana nods "I'm like that with Q. Always have been." Frannie nods "I know. Thats what I want one day is what you two have." Santana smiles "you'll get it." Frannie looks at her "I feel bad that all I want to do is go upstairs and crawl in bed with her and hold her. Thats it, nothing more." Santana nods "then go do it." Frannie sighs "I can't. I promised myself I would give her time to get over this and work threw it." Santana slowly stands and looks down at her "she will. But at the same time she needs the human contact. If you go up there just take the monitor with you." Frannie smiles "yes ma'am." Santana walks to the door way and stops "just don't have sex with her no matter how much she wants it." With that Santana walks out of the room and heads back up to bed. As she gets back into bed Quinn ask "whats the nightmares about?"

Santana pulls her close to her "I didn't have one. Jaz woke up." Quinn nods "I know. But what are they about? I hadn't been able to ask you all day." Santana sighs "reliving everything that happened. But instead of you making it you die instead." Quinn kisses Santana's hand "I'm still here baby." Santana kisses her shoulder and nods "I know. I love you." Quinn scoots back more "I love you too." With that both of them fall back to sleep. Meanwhile down stairs Frannie stands up and grabs the baby monitor and heads back towards her room. When she gets to the door she sighs and heads on to the stairs and heads up. As she gets to Carmen's door she slowly opens it to see the girl is asleep. When she walks in and shuts the door she moves over to the bed and puts the monitor down and says "Carmen." She hears the girl ask "what?" Sighs she says "scoot over." Carmen raises her head to look at Frannie "what are you doing?" Frannie climbs into be and scoots over next to her and pulls her to her chest "I wanted to hold you." Carmen ask "ok but why?" Frannie sighs "I can go back to my room if you want me to." Carmen raises her head "no its fine. I was just wondering why?"

Frannie pushes the girls hair out of her face and smiles "I don't know. I just wanted to hold you." Carmen nods "ok." As she stares at her a moment she leans forward and kisses her "I'm glad you did." Frannie smiles "go back to sleep Carmen. Nothing but cuddling will be happening tonight." Carmen smiles and lays back down and scoots closer to her "night Frannie." Frannie kisses the top of her head "night." As Carmen drifts off Frannie smiles and closes her eyes. Not much later she is fast asleep as well. Carmen wakes up to Jose shaking her "wake up and get ready." Carmen sighs "what time is it?" Jose laughs "4 now get up." Carmen nods "ok. Be down in a minute." As he walks to the door he ask "did you two behave lastnight?" Carmen nods "we just cuddled and she held me. Thats it." Jose nods "I'll be in the kitchen." Carmen watches him leave and stands up and goes to her closet to find some cloths. When she comes back out she lays them on the foot of the bed and starts to change. As she is standing there in her underware and bra she hears "next time warn me so I don't wake up and see you almost naked."

Carmen smirks "well if you want you could see me fully naked." Frannie smiles "I'm sure I could." As she is looking the girl over she sighs "this might be harder than I thought." As Carmen pulls her jeans on she leans over on the bed and presses her lips to the other girls "could of been worse. You would of wake up while I was completely naked." Frannie laughs "oh thats worse? That would be just plain torture." Carmen smirks "well you could just give in and have sex with me. I would make it worth your time." Frannie sits up and watches her walk about the room topless "are you gonna put your shirt on?" Carmen laughs "yeah when I fing my other damn shoe. Why don't like the view?" Frannie sighs "thats just it. I like it to much. If you don't put a shirt on I'm afraid of what I might do." Carmen stands up when she finds her show and turns to her "oh really and what would that be?" Frannie looks at her "well Jose would be coming to look for you but you would be alittle busy." Carmen smirks "oh would I now?" Frannie bites her bottom lip and nods. Carmen looks at her "don't do that. You look like Q when she does that." Frannie laughs "sorry its a habbit." Carmen nods "it is with her too. I mean its hot as hell when you do it but you look alot like her."

Frannie laughs "you look alot like Santana at times too. Don't think thats hard on me?" Carmen nods "fair enough." Frannie watches her sit on the side of the bed and pull her shoes on "you really aren't going to put it on till you have to are you?" Carmen laughs "nope." As she puts her second shoe on she feels the girl in the bed scoot closer to her "put it on Carmen." Carmen laughs "I'm tieing my shoe Fran." Frannie gets up on her knees and gets behind her and leans over to her ear "please put it on." Carmen sets her foot down and stands up and turns to face her "what if I don't?" Frannie looks at the girl and then raises up "I'm not held responsible for what I do if you dont' put it on." Carmen steps closer to the bed and looks at her "what would that be?" Frannie grabs the girl by the back of the neck and pulls her to her and presses their lips together. After a moment Carmen runs her tongue along the blonds lower lip and feels her open her mouth. As their tongues meet both girls let out a moan, after a few moments Frannie pulls away "please put your shirt on. Jose will be back up here any moment and I dont' want him walking in and seeing me between your legs or breast." Carmen nods "ok." As she pulls her shirt on Frannie smiles "thank you."

Carmen leans over and pecks her lips "no. Thank you." Frannie shakes her head "I should head back down to my room." Carmen shakes her head "your closer if you just stay here." The blond looks up at her "you sure?" Carmen nods as she pulls her hair back "yeah its fine. I mean pa already knows your up here." Frannie nods "only if your sure." Carmen smirks and looks at her from the door "I like you in my bed." With that she opens the door and heads down the stairs. Frannie flops back on the bed and covers her face with her hands "what the hell are you doing Frannie?" As she is laying there she can't help but feel like she shouldn't be doing this "she just broke up with Casey dumbass. What are you doing?" After laying there beating herself up a while she closes her eyes and manages to drift off back to sleep.

The next time she wakes up she hears Quinn talking to Eden, as she stands up and grabs the monitor she heads up to Eden's room "want me to get her up for you?" Quinn nods "I can't bend over that far yet. Just put her on the changing table for me." Frannie nods and picks the baby up and puts her on the table. Quinn looks at her sister as she sits down "whats up with you?" Frannie sighs "I slept with Carmen lastnight." Quinn jerks her head around to her sister "I told you not to sleep with her." Frannie shakes her head "no that came out wrong. I didn't have sex with her. I just slept in the same bed with her." Quinn narrows her eyes at her sister "you didn't have sex?" Frannie shakes her head "no. Came close to it this morning before she left but no." Quinn sighs and picks up Eden "why did you sleep in there with her?" Frannie sighs "I just felt like holding her." Quinn rolls her eyes "you are so falling for her." Frannie looks at her "I think I am." Quinn laughs and hands the baby to her sister "carry her down for me. If I fallow I don't want to have her in my arms." Frannie nods and carries her down.

Once they are in the livingroom Quinn takes the baby and heads to the kitchen "how are you feeling today anyways?" Quinn nods and makes a bottle "better. I mean I'm sore. But I'm better." Frannie nods and starts the coffee "good. Santana sleep better?" Quinn nods "yeah I think so. Jazalyn slept the rest of the night so that helped her out some. As far as I know she didn't have a nightmare." Frannie nods as she gets down two cups "thats good." As she poors them Maribel walks in "morning girls." Both of them nod "morning." As Maribel is getting a glass of orange juice she looks at Frannie and smirks "sleep well?" Frannie looks up from her cup and sighs "Jose told you didn't he?" Maribel nods "that he did. He said it was cute the way you was all wrapped around Carmen all protective." Frannie rolls her eyes "sorry I shouldn't of done it." Maribel looks at her "its fine. Like we said lastnight, we trust you." Quinn looks at her sister "stop blushing. Its not like they walked in and caught you having sex." Frannie looks at her and see's her cheeks turn red "oh I take it they caught you and Santana?" Maribel laughs "yep. Jose was tramatized for a while." Quinn looks at Maribel funny "do we want to talk about tramatizing kids as well?"

Frannie looks at her "oh my God did you guys walk in and catch then?" Quinn nods "we got a new couch out of it." Frannie laughs "thats to funny." As they are sitting around talking they see Santana walk in with a bright eyed Jazalyn. Frannie walks over and takes her "hey there monkey." Santana sits down at the table and lays her head down "don't call her monkey. She will think she can climb on shit when she gets older." Frannie laughs "well she's money and Eden is stretch." Quinn looks at her funny "why stretch?" Frannie laughs "everytime I get her she stretches." As they sit there and talk Maribel takes Eden after she is done eatting and Quinn makes Santana a cup of coffee "drink that and become human." Santana raises her head up "I could of got it." Quinn shrugs "I got more so drink up. I want a human Santana today not a zombie Santana." Maribel laughs "is there much of a difference?" Santana shakes her head "not much. What are we doing today?" Quinn sighs "I have an appointment with Dr. Hall and you and Frannie are babysitting. I dont' want to take the babies out. Its suppose to be raining when we leave."

Santana leans over and looks out the back porch window "Q its sunny as can be out there." Quinn sighs "by 1 its going to be storming so you are staying here with the girls. Ma said she would take me and Frannie can stay and help watch the girls." Santana sighs "whatever." Quinn looks over and see's her get up and walk out of the room "what is her deal?" Maribel sighs "no clue." Quinn gets up and heads up the stairs after her "San wait." Santana keeps walking "Santana I swear if you don't stop I will slap you." Santana stops as she gets to the bedroom door "what Quinn?" Quinn looks at her when she gets infront of her "whats wrong with you?" Santana sighs "nothing. Just not sleeping well." Quinn looks at her "why was you ignoring me?" Santana looks down at the cup in her hands "just didn't want to fight." Quinn sighs "I wasn't going to fight with you. I just wanted to know what is going on with you." Santana shrugs "nothing. I'm gonna go take a shower. Be back down in a bit." As Santana walks back into the bedroom Quinn sighs and heads back down stairs.

After a while Santana comes back down and puts her cup in the kitchen and walks back to the living room and sits on one end of the couch "why are you way down there?" Santana shrugs as she pulls her feet up under her "just wanted to lean against the arm." Quinn rolls her eyes "what the hell have I done? You don't believe me about the storms? Well look." Quinn flips the channel to show the local weather and Santana shrugs "I don't care about the damn weather Q." Quinn toss the remote on the table "then what the hell is the deal?" Santana sighs "Nothing." Quinn shakes her head "No tell me. I would love to know." Santana looks at her "I care about you. Not the damn weather. But you, I almost lost you and now its like you don't even want me around you half the time." Quinn shakes her head and pulls it back some "what? That makes no since San. How do you figure I don't want you around me?" Santana sighs "lastnight you told me to leave you alone. You just wanted to be left alone, you didn't want me to be around you." Quinn looks at her funny "San I took a pain pill lastnight when you came back to bed. I don't remember waking up but that one time."

Santana shakes her head "no you told me when I got up to feed Eden and change her." Frannie looks at her "Santana I had Eden lastnight. You had Jazalyn." Santana shakes her head "no I had both of them." Quinn shakes her head "no baby you had Jaz lastnight. Frannie had Eden. It was a dream." Santana looks at her "no it wasn't." Quinn smiles "it was. There is no way I would ever tell you anything like that. I want to be around you as much as possible." Santana sits there a minute and looks at the baby's "is that what Eden had on all night?" Frannie nods "yeah. We put it on her before she went to be." Santana sighs "I could of swore I had her lastnight." Quinn reaches over and grabs her hand "come here." Santana slides over on the couch and Quinn cups her face with her hands "it was a dream baby. I love you so much and wouldn't ever tell you anything like that." When she is done talking she leans over and kisses her "believe me?" Santana sighs "yeah." Quinn wraps her arms around her "good. Now come help me shower while these two are asleep. I can't take the bandages off and put them on myself." Santana nods and goes up to help Quinn.

When they are done they come back down "atleast I stopped." Santana laughs "yeah thats a good thing." Quinn smiles "very good." As they walk over to the couch Maribel looks at Quinn "we need to leave soon." Quinn nods and looks out the window "wanna tell me again its sunny out?" Santana looks out the window and see's the clouds and lightening in the distance "ok so I was wrong." Quinn laughs "that you was. Where's Bailey?" Frannie points to the foot stool "hiding." Santana laughs "oh this will be so fun." With that Maribel and Quinn get up and head out after Quinn making sure Santana was ok. Santana smiles as she kisses her one last time and then closes the door. Frannie looks at her and ask "still scared of storms?" Santana laughs "yes but Bailey is worse than me. Let her hear the thunder and watch." Frannie watchs the puppy but talks to Santana "I think I'm falling for Carmen the more I'm around her." Santana smiles"I know." Frannie turns to her "what do you mean you know?" Santana pulls her legs up on the couch "I'm not blind. I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. Like she is the only person in the room sometimes." Frannie sighs "but I'm gonna get hurt. She will end up going back to Casey."

Santana looks at her "do you know that for sure?" Frannie nods "yeah. I'm pretty sure. She is the one that has her heart." Santana shrugs "she loves her but she doesn't trust her. I have been in Casey's shoes and she will have a lot to prove to her when she gets back." Frannie nods "and I won't be here." Santana looks at her "when are you leaving?" Frannie looks over at her "tomorrow." Santana looks at her "Casey will be back tomorrow. What time is your flight?" Frannie sighs "4 tomorrow evening." Santana nods "Casey will be back before noon." Frannie looks over at the girls "I don't want to go back." Santana nods "I know. But you have to." Frannie nods "I do. But I'm in hopes I will get the job." Santana smiles "if Quinn and papá have anything to do with it you will." Frannie smiles "I hope so." Santanan nods "Quinn is going to talk to Kerri today and see what she can do. Papá is calling Mr. Greenwood today himself." Frannie sighs "think he will call me soon?" Santana laughs "papá will end up talking him into calling you today I bet." As they sit there and talk a while they watch the lightening get closer.


	12. Chapter 12

As the two had sit around in the living room, Santana learned that Eden didn't really care for thunder all the much. Jazalyn was sound asleep and Santana was trying to call Eden when Maribel and Quinn walks in "whats wrong with her?" Santana turns to see the blond walking towards her "she started doing this when it started to thunder. Neither one of us can get her to calm down." Quinn pulls her jacket off and looks at Santana "let me see her." Santana gladly hands the screaming baby over to her "more power to ya." Quinn gets her and starts swinging her and singing to her. After a few minutes she is calming down and closing her eyes. Santana tosses her hands in the air and falls back on the couch "figures." Quinn looks up from the baby and smiles "I learned that little trick with the last storm we had before the snow storm." Santana rubs her face and leans her head back on the couch "she has been screaming and crying for the last hour. I had no clue what to do for her." Frannie nods "we've been trying everything." Quinn nods "It took me a while to figure it out."

Santana shakes her head "anymore storms come she is all yours honey." As Quinn sits down she smiles "thats fine." Santana smirks "no I mean even if you have a doctors appointment, SAT's, whatever she is all yours." Quinn rolls her eyes "she'll get better about it just like you did." Frannie pulls her lips in her mouth and trys not to laugh, Quinn see's this "she didn't do to good today did she?" Frannie laughs and shakes her head "I don't know who was worse. Santana, Bailey or Eden, it was a big toss up." Santana flips her off and hears Maribel from her office "KEEP THAT FINGER DOWN SANTANA IF YOU WANT TO KEEP IT ON YOUR HAND." All three of them turn towards the office as Quinn shutters "so fucking freaky." Frannie nods "now I see what you mean." As they are sitting there chatting Maribel walks in "well thats taken care of." Santana looks at her "Carmens appointment?" Maribel nods "yeah. They can't get her in this week but they can get her in Monday." Santana nods "good. Hopefully they can help her." Frannie nods "hopefully." Just then Frannie's phone rings "excuse me." As she walks out of the room they hear her answer and then the guest room door close.

Quinn looks back at Santana "who was that?" Santana turns and looks at her with an are you serious look "Quinn do I have her phone or know all her contacts?" Quinn looks at her "well no." Santana laughs "then how the hell do I know who is fucking calling her?" Quinn rolls her eyes and mumbles "you've been with her all day." Santana shakes her head "she hasnt' talked to anyone all day." Before either one of them can say anything more Frannie walks back in "well that was Mr. Greenwood." Quinn looks up at her "what did he say?" Frannie sits down and smiles "he hired me for the summer. He told me he was iffy on it at first but then got a couple of calls from some people he trust and desided to give me a chance." Quinn smiles "good. That means I'll get to spend the summer with you." Frannie nods "think you can put up with me?" Quinn nods "yes." Santana looks up at the clock "damn its almost 5." Maribel sighs "what do you want for dinner?" Frannie shakes her head "I'll cook tonight since I'm leaving tomorrow." Maribel looks at her "you sure?" Frannie nods "yeah. Its fine." As she walks into the kitchen the other three sit and visit. Around 6 Jose and Carmen come in and Carmen flops down on a stool at the bar and lays her head down "I'm tired and my brain hurts." Frannie looks at the girl then to the laughing Jose as she walks out of the kitchen.

After standing there watching her a minute she ask "ok why are you tired and why does your brain hurt?" Carmen raises her head and rest her chin on her hands now "we rearranged his damn office today and I think I read more names than I have ever seen in my life today." Frannie smiles "I see. Well dinner will be ready soon." Carmen watches her a minute then looks around and smirks "you could be my dinner." Frannie drops the knife she is holding and looks up at her "Carmen." Carmen laughs "what? I'm serious. You could be my dinner." Frannie shakes her head as she picks up the knife off the counter "you are so gonna get us caught." Carmen stands up and walks over to stand behind her "no I won't." As she presses her chest into Frannie's back and slowly slides her hands under shirt she hears the blonds breath catch in her lungs "Carmen. We can't." Carmen feels her grab her hands and stop them when she is just about to her chest "but we can. I know what I'm doing and your not forcing me to do anything." Frannie pulls her hands out of her shirt and turns to face her "I know that. But we still can't, its like I said I don't want to be a rebound."

Carmen sighs and leans her forhead on the girls chest "your not a rebound Frannie. I have wanted to do this since I first saw you." Frannie nods "and its not just about sex with me Carmen. I have had maybe 3 one night stands the rest of them I was dating them." Carmen raises her head up and looks at her "you want more than just sex with me?" Frannie nods "I do. But I don't see it ever happening." As Frannie pecks her on the lips and turns back around Carmen ask "why don't you see it happening?" Frannie sighs "you love Casey, Carmen. She is the one that holds your heart." Carmen looks at her funny "but she cheated on me." Frannie nods "she did but you still love her." Carmen sighs "whatever. I'm going to my room." Frannie watches the girl walk out of the room and disappear. A few minutes later she see's Quinn walk in "whats wrong with Carmen?" Frannie shakes her head "mad because I wouldn't have sex with her then I called her out about being in love with Casey and telling her they would get back together basicly." Quinn nods "I see. Does she just want sex?" Frannie sighs and turns to the stove "I honestly don't know what she wants. I know what I want and I won't get it."

Quinn sits down and looks at her sister "you love her." Frannie sighs "I think I'm starting to. I know I like her but I don't want to let myself go to far because I have this feeling I'll get hurt." Quinn puts her elbow on the table and then props her head up "Carmen isn't a bad person. Yeah she fucked up this week but she isn't a bad person at all. She has such a huge huge heart and is always getting fucked over." Frannie nods "I know." As she turns back around she sighs "but I'm afraid she is going to go back to Casey. She is young still." Quinn laughs "Frannie your not that damn old." Frannie smiles "I'm 22 Quinn." Quinn shrugs "your still young. Give her a chance. Give in and tell her how you feel before you leave." Frannie looks up at her little sister "you sure about that?" Quinn nods "do it tonight. Sneak into her room again and talk to her. She'll be home tomorrow so don't worry about keeping her up to late." Frannie stands there and thinks a minute "I might as well tell her. I mean whats the worse that can happen? I'm leaving tomorrow anyways." Quinn nods "see. There ya go, tell her and run." As Quinn starts to laughs Frannie flips her off and hears "Frannie the same rules go for you about flipping people off in this house." Both girls turn and look at the door and can't see Maribel "that is freaky."

After a while Frannie finally has dinner done and Santana and Carmen come back down. Quinn kisses Santana and whispers "she ok?" Santana nods "yeah. Just confused and scared." Quinn looks over Carmen but still whispers "scared of what?" Santana smiles "of loving your sister. She is falling for her." Quinn nods "same with Frannie." Santana nods "but she still loves Casey as well." Quinn nods as she walks over with Santana and sits down. As they are eating Quinn and Santana keep watching Frannie and Carmen and finally start to laugh "girls what's so funny?"Santana looks at her mother and shakes her head "nothing sorry." Santana turns to see everyone at the table is looking at them "sorry." As they go back to eating Quinn starts to laughs again and this time Jose ask "what is so funny blondie?" Quinn looks at him then to Maribel and then glaces up to the two girls infront of her "nothing." Maribel shakes her head "no. Out with it." Santana points to the two girls infront of them and laughs "those two are funny. They are so into each other and falling for each other but they are to blind to see it." Quinn nods "they would rather try to ignore each other than to talk."

Maribel looks over at the other two girls and can see it as well "ok I see what your talking about." Frannie turns to the woman "what do you mean?" Maribel nods "your trying so hard to ignore each other and you can tell that your fighting yourself to keep from touching each other." Both girls look over at her and see her nod "its true. Look at your body language. Your fighting the fact that you want to be touching each other." Carmen turns and looks at Frannie and sighs "whatever. I'm done can I be excused?" Jose looks at her and then down to her plate "Carmen, you have hardly eat anything." Carmen shrugs "I'll save it for late. I'm just not hungery right now." Jose sighs "fine." They all watch her put her plate in the microwave and head upstais. As Maribel turns back she pulls her hand back to smack Santana in the head and hears "one year after a brain injury." Maribel lowers her hand and slaps her on the arm and glares at her husband "sorry I forgot." Santana rubs her arm and looks at her mother "what the hell was that for?" Maribel sighs "she is already depressed." Santana looks at her "Q was laughing too." Before Quinn can say anything Jose reaches over and pops her in the back of the head "damn it pa that hurt."

Jose nods "it was suppose to." Quinn glares at him "why does my head get hit instead of my arm?" Jose laughs "because you didn't have brain surgery this year." Quinn sighs "no just liver surgery." Santana looks at her funny "ok thats not funny Q. They didn't have to revive me like they did you." Quinn sighs "I'm sorry." Santana pulls her into her "stop acting like it was no big deal Q. We literally almost lost you. You was so close to being worm food its unreal." Quinn wrinkes her nose "thats gross San." Santana shrugs and stands with her plate "but its true." As Santana and Quinn start cleaning up with Santana doing the majority of it, they see Frannie sneak off upstairs. As Frannie gets to Carmens door she lightly knocks "Come in." As she opens the door and walks in she see's the girl laying on the bed with her head hanging off "don't you have a head ache?" Carmen smirks "no." Frannie nods and lays down beside her and lets her head hang over "why are we laying like this?" Carmen sighs "it helps me to clear my head." Frannie laughs "how? It feels like all the blood in my body is rushing to my head."

Carmen laughs "sit up then." As Frannie sits up Carmen ask "what are you doing in here anyways?" Frannie lays on her stomach and looks down at her "I need to talk to you." Carmen sighs and looks at her "you don't want anything to do with me do you?" Frannie looks at the girl funny "no. Thats not it. Why wouldn't I want anything to do with you?" Carmen looks up at her "because I'm still in love with Casey." Frannie smiles "no its not that. I need to talk to you about something before I leave tomorrow." This gets Carmen's attention and she sits up "what? Your leaving tomorrow?" Frannie nods "my flight is at 4. But what I need to talk to you about is... well... this is harder than I thought it would be." Carmen looks at her and just blurts out "I think I'm falling for you Frannie. I mean I know I love Casey and she has hurt me bad but I think I've been falling for you for a while now." Frannie smiles "well that makes it alittle easier on me. I'm in the same boat, I've been falling for you for a bit too. I don't know why but I have." Carmen looks at her "what does this mean?" Frannie sighs "thats I don't know. This will be up to you now. You have to figure out what you want and I would totally understand if you didn't want to try with me because I will be so far away and will only be hee on breaks and this summer."Carmen nods "If we can try this I'm sure we can make this work."

Frannie sighs "what about Casey though?" Carmen shrugs "leave Casey to me. She is the one that fucked up and is the one that needs to work her ass off." Frannie looks at her then down at the blanket "I don't want to get hurt Carmen." Carmen nods "I know." Frannie sits there and looks at the girl "I have never dated anyone this much younger than me." Carmen smirks and gets to her knees "I've been with older." Before Frannie can say anything Carmen cups her face and pulls her to her and presses their lips smiles when she feels the girl pushing her back onto her back "you know we could get caught right?" Carmen nods and presses their lips together again, after a moment she pulls back and sits up on Frannies hips and puts both of her hand on either side of her head "but its not like we are having sex so we are good." With that she leans back down and starts kissing with her again. Before long they are full on making out, hands was roaming all over each other over cloths and under. After a few minutes Frannie pushes Carmen back "wait. If we keep this up I'm not going to be able to stop myself in a little bit." Carmen smirks "then why stop yourself?" Frannie sighs and pushes the girl back again "because I won't rush into this. Trust me I want to do this but we have to wait. Right now I feel like a rebound even if I'm not. I can't help but feel that way."

Carmen sits back on her knee's but still straddling Frannie. The blond looks up at her and sighs "I hate feeling like I have no control over my actions." Carmen who is pulling her hair back up looks down at her "what do you mean?" Frannie bits her lip and slides her hands up and down the girls thigh "you know exactly what I mean Carmen." Carmen nods and leans back down and kisses her again "yeah I know. You have no idea how bad I want you right now." Frannie smirks "I think I do. If the heat coming from you is any indication I know." Carmen laughs "ok we need to get out of this room because if we stay in here we will be having sex very very soon." As Carmen jumps off the bed and Frannie, the blond rolls over and sits up "ok but first you need to pull your shirt down." Carmen looks down and see's her shirt is pulled up "damn woman got carried away didn't you?" Frannie smirks "just a little. If we would of went on I would of had you naked by now." Carmen laughs "that would of been pretty easy though." As Frannie runs her fingers threw her hair she see's Carmen looking at her "what?" Carmen laughs "your lips. You can tell we have been making out." Frannie feels of her lips and sighs "great Quinn will never let me live this down."

As Carmen opens the door she grabs Frannie's hand "come on. She can get over it." As they walk down to the living room Santana looks up and spots them holding hands but say nothing about it "about time you two come down and join us. I thought we was gonna have to send mamá after you." Carmen rolls her eye's "ha ha. We wasn't up there that long." Quinn laughs "no just over and hour. What was you doing?" As she looks up at her sister she raises and eyebrow at he as she pulls her lips in her mouth "why are you chewing on your lips Frannie?" Frannie just shrugs and Quinn nods "righttttttt. You was making out. Its writen all over Carmen's face." Frannie turns and see's the girl smirking "I give up. Ok so we was. But I stopped it." Quinn smiles "just no sex Fran." Frannie nods "I'm not. It was hard not to but I stopped us." Santana looks at her cousin "you damn horn dog." Carmen laughs "look you are with Q and she is almost like a carbon copy of this one. Can you keep your hands or lips off her?" Santana turns and looks at the girl beside her and sighs "no." Carmen smiles "thats what I thought." With that they sit there and watch tv till they all head to bed. Once again Frannie snuck into Carmen's room for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning everyone is up and around by 10. As Frannie goes to her room to pack and get ready to leave Carmen sits beside Quinn "I don't want her to leave." Quinn sighs "me either but she has to get back to school." Carmen nods "I know." After a little bit Carmen stands up and walks to Frannie's room "hey." Frannie turns around "hey. I was about to get changed." Carmen nods and closes the door "go ahead." Frannie laughs "I will in the bathroom." Carmen looks at he "thats a little unfair. You watched me change the other day." Frannie looks at her and shrugs as she starts pulling her shirt and shorts off. Carmen keeps her eyes glued to her and mumbles "maybe you should of went to the bathroom." Frannie laughs as she pulls on her jeans "why? That would of been unfair remember." Carmen nods and walks over to her before she can put her shirt on "what are you doing Carmen?" Carmen turns her to face her and looks at her "you are almost exactly the same as Q. The face is alittle different and your eyes but your body is the same." Frannie looks at her "how do you know what my sisters body looks like." Carmen looks up at her "cheerio's." Frannie nods "forgot about that." Carmen thinks for a minute but desides not to tell Frannie about the time they got even with Santana and Brittany.

As Frannie puts her shirt on they hear the door bell and a moment later Santana shout "CARMEN ITS FOR YOU." Carmen looks at Frannie funny but then walks to the door with Frannie behind her since she is done packing, as they walk out Carmen looks to the door and sighs as she see's Casey "what are you doing here?" Casey looks from Carmen to Frannie behind her and then back "I got back early. I wanted to talk to you." Carmen sighs "I don't want to talk to you right now." Casey steps towards her "I love you Carmen. I know I fucked up but I was really drunk. I want to work this out with you." Frannie swallows the lump in her throat and walks to the living room and take Jazalyn from Santana "hey I had her." As she looks up at Frannie she sighs "fine you get away with it this time." As she sits she can hear the other two in the hallway "Casey you fucked two other people. How am I suppose to forgive you?" Casey sighs "Carmen its not like you haven't been busy." Carmen looks from her to Frannie who is now on the couch "I haven't had sex with anyone Casey. You was the last person I had sex with."

Casey looks at Frannie then to Carmen "you sure about that?" Carmen nods "positive. I'm not a cheater Casey. I have had it done to be before so I know what its like to be cheated on. I wouldn't ever cheat on anyone I am dating." Casey sighs "I'm sorry." Carmen looks at her "why do you hate her so much?" Casey looks up "hate who?" Carmen sighs and point to Frannie then says "her. You hate her and she hasn't ever done anything to you. I want to know why you hate her." Casey looks at the woman then back to Carmen "I don't hate her. I'm just jealous of her." Carmen tilts her head "why though?" Casey sighs and starts to pace in the small area "I see the way you two look at each other. You have known her for a while now and I know you have had a thing for her forever. Same with her, I was afraid of losing you to her." Carmen looks at her funny "so you went and got drunk and fucked two people?" Casey sighs "I didn't aim to do it. They kinda talked me into it because they said you was probably here fucking her." Carmen shakes her head "so what, you believed them over me? Well news flash honey I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU." Everyone in the living room turns to them when they hear her but say nothing.

Casey lets a tear run down her cheek "I know that. I was stupid. PLEASE let me make this right between us." Carmen sighs "I have alot to think about Casey. Do I love you? Yes I do. Will I take you back that easy no I won't. Are you the only one I have feelings for NO your not. So yeah I have things to think about." Casey looks at her "you could date us both." Everyone again turns to them as they hear Casey say this, Carmen looks at her "what do you mean?" She already new what she ment but want to see if she was just saying it to get her way "I mean you could date us both. I would rather share you with her than to lose you all together. If you care about us both or are in love with us both then I would rather share you than lose you Carmen." Carmen looks at her "you sure about that?" Casey nods "yes. If it means I still have you as well then yes." Carmen looks at her "what if I want all three of us to be together? Could you do that?" Casey looks over and Frannie "I don't really know her but I would try." Carmen tilts her head to the side "I need to think about all this Casey. That means I need space from you. She is leaving today so that will give me space." Casey sighs "how long?" Carmen shrugs "I have no clue. Right now I don't trust you at all. You took the one thing we needed and you flushed it down the toilet. That trust would have to be earned back and ask Santana its not easy to get back." Casey looks over and see's her shake her head "no its not Casey."

Casey looks at Carmen "I will do whatever you want me to do. I will stay away from whoever you want me to. Just please don't let this go between us." Carmen sighs "like I said I need to think. I like Frannie and I still love you. I feel myself falling for her but I need to think about this and you need to figure out if you could do this if I desided to do it." Casey looks at her "I would do anything to be with you. Even if that means I have to get to know Frannie better." Carmen nods "ok. Now did you drive here because I can't take you home. I'm grounded." Casey looks at he funny "yeah I barrowed my moms car." Carmen nods "then you need to go home and think." Casey sighs "can I atleast have a hug before I leave?" Carmen looks at her "I love you Casey but I can't. Not right now." Casey nods "then I will take the words instead of the hug." She stands there a moment looking at the girl the slowly turns and walks out the door. Carmen drops her head and looks at the floor and lets a tear roll down her face. After a few seconds she raises her head and wipes her face and turns to the living room "sorry you all had to hear all that."

Everyone just nods and Frannie says "its fine." Carmen looks at her then ask "can I talk to you for a minute?" Frannie looks up from the baby thats laying on her legs "sure." As she hands her back to Santana she stands and fallows her back to the guest room. When the door closes Carmen looks at her "do you think you could be in a relationship with two people?" Frannie sits down on the bed "I don't really know Casey like I know you. But I could give it a shot. Whats the worse that could happen? I lose you." Carmen walks over and sits beside her "if you don't think you can do this then I would understand." Frannie sighs and looks at her "I need to get to know her if you deside this is what you want. I mean I'm not against it but she has alot of trust to earn, I saw what she done to you. So I would give it a shot." Carmen nods "I'll let you know what I deside." Frannie nods "ok." As she looks at the clock she sighs "I need to get ready to go. I have to drive all the way to the city to the airport." Carmen nods "ok. Want me to leave so you can get ready?" Frannie shakes her head "no. All I have to do is take my bag to the car and put my shoes on." Carmen nods and stops her from getting up "hang on." As Frannie sits back down Carmen pulls her towards her by the neck and presses their lips together "just give me time to think please." Frannie nods and leans her forhead to the younger girls "I'll be here when you figure it out. I'll be back in a month when they shut the school down for a few days. Some kinda meeting with the professors or something. So I will be here 3 day in April." Carmen sighs "I will be so glad when this summer gets here."

Frannie smiles "I get out May 29th. That is my last class for the year. I don't go back till September 1 so we will have some time over the summer." Carmen nods "it works for me." As Frannie puts her shoes on and makes sure everything is in her bag, she stands up and picks up her suitcase "I hate leaving. But I'll be back soon and you can text me or skype with me." Carmen smiles "that works but it won't be till I get my phone back. I can skype but thats about it." Frannie pulls her in and hugs her "no more tricks like you pulled at Pucks ok?" Carmen hugs her back "ok." As she pulls away Frannie kisses her "I mean it. If you pull another stunt like that I won't ever have sex with you." Carmen's eyes go wide "ok I won't do it again, PROMISE." Frannie smiles "good." As she opens the door Carmen grabs her back and puts in the hall by the front door as Frannie makes her way into the living room "ok let me see these two. I need to get going, I have to check the car in and get to the airport on time." Quinn sighs and hands over Eden so she can see her.

After she loves all over the baby she hands her back and picks up Jazalyn and does her the same way. When Quinn hands the baby to Carmen she stands up and hugs her sister "please be careful and let me know when you get home." Frannie nods and kisses her sister on the temple "I love you sis. Take care of yourself and these babies." Quinn steps back "I will. I love you too." Frannie then makes her way around the room hugging everyone and telling them bye. As she walks to the front door she waves to them all "see you next month when I get to come back." Jose nods "we'll be here. Be safe Frannie." Frannie nods and heads out the door before she changes her mind about leaving. Once she is gone Carmen looks at Q "I hate this." Quinn nods "me to. But she'll be back soon." As they all sit around and visit Carmen does nothing but think about what she is going to do, while the other visit. Quinn finds out she can go back to school Monday and Santana doesn't like it but keeps quiet. The rest of the day goes by pretty slow till they all head to bed.

The next day was pretty much the same, till that evening when Kerri stops by the house. As they are all sitting in the living room she tells them "ok I have some bad news and worse news." Maribel looks at her "ok go one." Kerri sighs as Sam crawls up between Quinn and Santana "we know that Brittany was behind the stabbing but we can't prove she was. So she is getting away with it." Quinn sighs "figures." Kerri nods "worse news is, juvie is so full that they are having to let kids out early for good behavior, well guess who has kissed ass and played dumb while they was in there and will be getting out early." Santana sighs "you have got to be kidding me." Kerri sighs "I wish I was. We tried to keep her in there but she hasn't had a problem since she was put in. We know when she gets out she will try something." Quinn looks at her "when will she be getting out?" Kerri turns to her "April 2." Quinn stands up "thats in 4 damn days. Why are you just now telling us?" Kerri looks at her "they just gave us the date yesterday. We tried all day friday to keep her in there but they wouldn't listen to us. She will be on probation for the rest of her time."

Santana shakes her head and see's Sam wanting her, she bends down and picks the little girl up and puts her on her hip "they can't let her out Kerri." Kerri sighs "my hands are tied. All I can do is try to catch her when she breaks probation." Santana starts to pace and Kerri shakes her head at the smile on Sam's face "don't get use to that little lady." Santana stops and looks at her "what will her conditions be?" Kerri sits back on the couch and crosses her arms "she won't be allowed at the school, she will have to be home schooled the rest of the year. She won't be able to come with in 100 feet of Lucy Q no matter what. No drinking or drugs or she goes back." Santana laughs "she will break all those. Probably the first week. She isn't as stupid as she puts her self off to be." Kerri nods "trust me I know. She tries to hard to play dumb." Quinn looks down at Eden and rubs her face "this is gonna get interesting. She comes near you or your sister I will kick the hell out of her." Kerri looks at her "you have every right to defend them and yourself Lucy Q." Quinn nods "I will. I'm not pregnant now, so she better watch her back." Santana looks at her "but you sill have staples in you Q." Quinn shrugs "I don't care. If she comes near our kids or you or me she better pray to God she can run away fast enough."

Jose looks at her "you will get your staples out tomorrow after school." Quinn nods and looks at Santana "see." Santana shakes her head "your stomach will still be weak baby. You will have to be carefull for a while." Jose nods "she's right Quinn." Quinn shrugs "they one of you better be with me at all times then, because I'm not playing with her now." Everyone in the room nods as Kerri says "I think when she gets out I will have someone tail her and if she comes close to one of you then have them step in till I know Lucy Q is better." Maribel looks at her "thats up to you but I have to say I agree. Can we do that?" Kerri nods "I can. For their protection. She has made threats agains Eden and Quinn both. Santana not so much but then two yes." Carmen nods "they neither one of them will be alone. Carla will be watching the girls so we can show her what she looks like." Kerri nods "that would be a good idea." Santana who is still standing up holding Sam says "none of them will ever be alone. Carmen and I know enough to protect them. Quinn knows enough to protect herself for now. As soon as she gets better she will go back to training." Quinn nods "as soon as pa lets me." Jose looks at her "it will still be aleast 3 to 4 weeks before you will be healed enough Quinn." Quinn sighs "well I know enough in the mean time."

Kerri stays for a while and visits and holds the babies and Sam playins with the girls and Bailey till they leave. Once they are gone Maribel stands up "I'll be back." With that she walks out of the room and into her office, Jose looks at his daughter "you know what she's doing don't you?" Santana nods "yeah. She's making a phone call." Quinn looks at them "who is she calling this time of night?" Santana looks at her "her brother. She's getting gaurds for us." Quinn looks at her "what do you mean?" Santana sighs "her and her brother have so much money that if the right people was to find out about it they would be tracked down and either killed for it or kidnapped for it. So he hired gaurds for them and she didn't want hers at the time but with all this going on she's calling for them now." Jose nods "she isn't taking this lightly now that she is so far along. She will do what she can to protect all of you." Quinn nods "I see." Santana shakes her head "I don't think you do. These men and women are the kind of people you don't want to fuck with. They will kill you and make it look like an accident or you will never be seen again. We have no say in what they do. They just do it." Quinn turns and looks at her "so why is she calling them?"

Jose looks at her "she isn't playing around anymore with them. She is sick of there shit." Quinn nods as Santana mumbles "these people are connected to the mofia Q. You don't fuck with them." Quinn jerks her head around and looks at her "seriously?" Carmen nods "yeah seriously." Quinn sighs "I hope they don't get pissed at us." Santana laughs "oh they know who to look out for. They will have pictures of the people they are to keep away from us." Just then Maribel walks back in and sits down as Santana ask "when are they gonna be here?" Maribel turns to the tv "tomorrow." Santana sighs "how many?" Maribel looks at her "one for each of us." Santana nods "I see." Maribel looks at her "plus a few more. Oscar wasn't to happy when I told him what was going on. He said I should of called him sooner since his nieces and sister was involved and now that we have Quinn and the babies he wasn't very happy with me but I told him I thought we had it under control." Santana looks at her "he's ok with me and Q?" Maribel nods "he doesn't care. He loves you the same and wants to meet Quinn and the babies." Jose looks at her "he's coming to isn't he?"

Maribel nods "yep." Quinn looks at Santana with wide eyes as she says "don't worry Q. If your important to all of us your good. Just don't say anything about Manuel he never got along with him and now that he was arrested he really hates him." Maribel nods "he is the only one he don't like in the family and thats because of what he done to those two. It wouldn't supprise me none if he never makes it to trial." Carmen looks at Maribel "I'm shocked he's still alive." Maribel nods "me to. Now we need to get those two in bed so we can all get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Everyone nods and goes about getting ready for bed. Santana and Quinn get the girls to sleep and head to bed themselves to try and get some sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning the girls all get up and ready for school, Maribel told them since she would be home that day she would keep the babies. Jose had called in and taken the day off so he could help her and they could wait for Oscar to get there. As they was bring the girls down to put them in the living room Maribel looks at them "I need you home right after school." Santana looks at her after laying Jazalyn down "we have glee today. Our next contest is Saturday." Maribel sighs "you need to come straight home." Quinn nods "one day won't make a difference. I'm sure Mr. Schue will understand since all this is about to go on again. We can just work extra hard the rest of the week." Santana rolls her eyes "fine. Whatever." Quinn turns and looks at her "I am getting so sick of those two words." Carmen looks at Maribel "what times my appointment today?" Maribel looks to the girls and tells her "at 10. One of us will be coming to pick you up." Carmen nods "and going back after wards right?" Maribel nods "yes." As they kiss the girls bye and head to the door Maribel hands them some money "ok remember straight home after school." All three nod and head out the door.

As they pull into the parking lot and park Quinn sighs "I hate this place." Santana laughs "don't we all?" Carmen looks around and see's Casey standing by the doors talking to Tina and Mercedes "your not alone Q." As they head to the doors and into the building they wave at Casey but Carmen ignores her. Once they are going down the hall Quinn ask "you ever gonna talk to her?" Carmen sighs "its hard. I mean I love her and all but she has alot to prove." Santana nods "you need to let her know what she needs to prove or she can't do it. Quinn had to with me." Carmen looks over as they reach their lockers and see's Quinn nodding "and she done all of it. The best thing you can do Carmen is make her prove to you that she isn't after anyone else and only wants to be with you. If you do want to be with her it will be hard to trust her but you can work on that." Carmen shuts her locker and looks over at her but before she can say anything they hear Mr. Schue "nice to see you back Quinn. You guys ready to start rehearsing for sectionals?" Santana sighs and leans against her locker "we have to miss today." Mr. Schue stops and looks at them "ok why? You know we need all the practice we can get." Santana nods "we know but Brittany is getting out tomorrow on probation and we have somethings we need to take care of today after school. We can work harder the rest of the week but today we can't be there."

The teacher looks at them "how is she getting out with what she done to Quinn?" Carmen shrugs "how did she just get three months for it?" The teacher nods "true. Ok you can miss today but we really need you the rest of the week. Sue said that she can loss her morning practice since you guys won your sectional because none of the other schools showed up. I still say she had something to do with that. But anyways we will be having morning and after noon practices starting tomorrow. Be here by 6 in the morning." The three girls nod and watch him leave and then head down the hall to their class. As the morning went on Carmen had went to her appointment and was back by lunch. As they was all sitting down at the glee club table Santana ask "how was it?" Carmen sits back in her chair and pushes her food around her tray "it sucked so bad. I have to go see her 2 times a week. They are afraid that I'll kill myself." Santana looks at her funny "ok why is that?" Carmen shrugs "because I was going to drive home like I was that day." Santana nods and turns back to her food, Quinn on the other hand looks around the table and see's Puck isn't there and looks around the room and see's him in line still.

She stands up and walks over to him, when she gets there she tells him "Puckerman. I need to talk to you." Puck turns and looks at her and sighs "I know. Don't let Carmen get fucked up anymore. San already warned me." Quinn nods "she could of killed her self if she drove home Puck. If she showes up at your house like that again call one of us to come get her. Or don't give her anything. She is like a sister to me Puck, I can't loss her. Promise me you won't let her get like that again around you." Puck looks at her a minute "its her body." Quinn nods "it is but do you know what she has been threw in her life?" Puck shakes his head "no all I know is she was bitching about Casey cheating on her. She hasn't told me anything else." Quinn nods and pulls him to the side and lowers her voice "you repeat a word of this or look at her any differently and I will cut your balls off myself understand?" She see's him nod and swallow hard before looking around and saying "she was raped from the time she was 4 years old till she came to live with us. Her parents kicked her out like trash like mine did. She has had it hard and when she gets down all of that comes back in her head. I know you care about her and think of her as one of your buddies or something so I'm asking you don't let her do it again."

Puck glances over at the table and can see she is kinda down and nods "ok. It won't happen again. If she shows up I'll call you or San. Did that all really happen to her?" Quinn nods "yeah her dad done it." Puck locks his jaw and sighs "he needs to be shot." Quinn nods "I agree. If she ever starts talking to you about just listen to her and be there for her. She seems closer to you then most of the girls." Puck nods "her secrets safe with me." Quinn nods "good. Now go cheer her ass up. She's bringing the whole damn table down." Puck smiles and walks over to the table with Quinn behind him. As lunch went on Santana and Quinn can tell Carmen is feeling better a bit and looks over to see Casey at the cheerio's table watching them. Quinn leans over "she thinks we hate her too." Santana turns and looks at her "what?" Quinn nods her head towards the blond and says "Casey thinks we hate her. I tried telling her we didn't but she just teared up and walked away from me." Santana looks over at the girl then back to Quinn "when did she talk to you?" Quinn sighs "second period. When she seen Carmen walk in she walked away." Santana looks at the time and stands up "be right back." Quinn nods and watches her walk over to the cheerio's table.

As Santana sits down she looks at Casey "Barnes I need to talk to you." Casey looks over at her "what?" Santana can see that she has been crying alot but lets it go "you think Q and I hate you?" Casey nods "yeah because of what I done to Carmen." Santana tilts her head and lowers her voice "Casey I was a cheater too. I did the same thing to Q. Why would I hate you for doing the same thing I done. But I was worse I lied to Q for a while about it." Casey sits back in her chair and sighs "Carmen is your family. I'm not." Santana nods "true but aren't you also a Godmother to Jazalyn? She is our daughter and we didn't take her away from you did we?" Casey looks up at her "no." Santana nods "ok then. We are there for Carmen because of some shit she pulled when you told her. We don't hate you, neither one of us does. But right now we need to be there for Carmen to make sure she is ok." Casey turns in her chair and faces her more "what did she do?" Santana sighs "I can't tell you that. It will be up to her to tell you. But just know we don't hate you and we aren't ignoring you. You can text us and talk to us." Casey nods "ok. I really am sorry for what I done to her." Santana nods "preaching to the chior here chick. I know all to well how sorry you are right now. I was the same way." As Santana stands up she says "can you let your mom know we will be dropping the girls off in the morning. I will try and talke Carmen into letting you ride to school with us."

Casey smiles "you don't need to. I can get dad to bring me." Santana shrugs "I'm going to. If she wants to work this out with you then you have to start somewhere. Right?" Casey nods "right. Alright I will let her know." Santana nods "see you later Casey." Casey nods and watches her walk back to the other table. When Santana sits down Carmen looks at her "she ok?" Santana sighs "honestly?" Carmen nods "yeah honestly." Santana looks at her "no. She is beatting herself. This is eatting her alive because you won't even look at her or say a word to her. I can understand your pissed and hurt but you have to talk to her Carmen. I told her I would ask you if you could bring her to school in the morning when we drop the girls off with her mother." Carmen sighs and looks at them "I need to start someplace huh?" Quinn nods "you do. Even if that is giving her a ride to school till you are ready to talk to her. It will prove to her you don't hate her. And that you're trying." Carmen nods "ok. I can start with that."

As the bell rings they all head to class to finish their day, as the afternoon rolls on Rachel walks up to the three of them at their lockers before last period "exactly why aren't you going to be a practice today? You know we need you three if we want to win." Carmen sighs "we have somethings to take care of." Rachel puts her hands on her hips "what is more important than trying to win nationals?" Quinn shuts her locker and turns to her and shrugs "oh I don't know maybe keeping me and our daughters alive and safe." Rachel looks at her funny "what do you mean?" By then Santana was turned around facing her as well "Brittany is getting out of juvie tomorrow and going on probation. She is still fucking nuts Berry. So we have some shit to take care of ok. I'm sorry but to me Q and our two daughters are more important to me right now." Rachel nods "oh ok. I see. Well when you come back we will just have to work extra hard." Carmen rolls her eyes as the girl walks away "tell me again why we are nice to her?"

Santana laughs as she leads Quinn away "we might not win without her." Carmen nods "oh yeah thats right. Ok see you after class." With that Carmen heads to study hall while the other two head to history. As the last bell rings and they all head back to their lockers Quinn and Santana walk up to see Carmen read "about time you two get here." Quinn looks at her "we was on the other side of the school. You was just down the hall so shut it." Carmen laughs as she waits for them to get their things. As they turn to walk out they run into Casey who says "Oh sorry." She looks at the three of them "not coming to glee today?" Quinn shakes her head "no we have to go do something. We will be here in the morning." Casey nods "see you later." As she looks at Carmen she sighs and says "bye Carmen." Carmen nods "bye." As she walks by and they head to the doors Quinn looks at her "was that so hard?" Carmen nods "yes it was. All I wanted to do was pull her into me and kiss her and hug her. But I can't give into her that easy." Santana nods "I get it. She was most likely feeling the same thing." As they get in the car and back out they look at the time as Santana says "by the time we get there uncle Oscar should be there."

Quinn sighs "this should be interresting." Carmen looks up at her in the mirror "your gonna be fine Q. You'll understand when you see him." Santana nods "he will come off gruff at first but he is just a big teddy bear." Quinn looks at her "easy for you to say." The girls laugh at Quinn as they pull on to their street "look baby if he scares you to much just grab my hand and I will let him know to take it easy ok." Quinn looks at her and sighs "yeah." As they pull into the driveway and head into the house Maribel looks at them "the girls are fed and dressed. Santana, Carmen go change." The girls both nod and Santana takes Quinns bag to put it in there room. Quinn walks over and see's the girls both asleep "was they ok today?" Jose nods "they was fine. I called Frank and told him to come over at lunch and we gave him some money to go get them a swing on his way home from work. He said he would since they love them and Carla will be watching them." Quinn nods "I didn't think about that." Maribel laughs "we didn't either till Jose brought it up." Just then Carmen and Santana come back down as Carmen ask "I thought he was suppose to be here by now?" Jose nods "got delayed this morning. They should be here any time." Santana nods and walks over and picks up Eden "hey baby girl. I missed you." Quinn sighs and looks at Jazalyn "I can't pick her up. I'm pretty sore." Jose nods and picks her up and hands her to her "thanks." Jose nods and sits back down as Quinn loves on the baby.

As they are sitting down with the girls and they each kiss the other baby they hear a knock on the door and Jose goes to answer it. Quinn looks down at the sleeping baby in her arms and sighs "here we go." Santana looks up from Eden "you'll be fine Q." Quinn looks at her and gets a kiss from her when they hear "well now. Not what I expected to see when I walked in." The girls pull apart and look at him as Santana smiles "Hey uncle Oscar." Oscar smiles "hey." Carmen gets up and hugs him "missed you." Oscar kisses her on the top of the head "missed you too. God you are so grown up." Carmen laughs "eight years does that to a kid." Santana stands up next holding Eden and hugs him the best she can "miss you too uncle." Oscar hugs her and looks down at the baby "this must be Eden." Santana nods "yeah." As she turns the points to Quinn "thats Quinn and the one she is holding is Jazalyn." Oscar smiles "Nice to meet you Quinn." Quinn smiles back "nice to meet you as well." As he turns he looks at Maribel "why didn't you call me sooner?" Maribel sighs "I thought we could handle it. But now that we have two babies here and two more on the way, I don't want to risk it." Oscar nods and turns to the door "this is my wife Ava." The woman nods and smiles "nice to meet you all." Everyone smiles and says hello as Santana ask "finally got rid of Jazmine huh?" Oscar nods "yes. After what happened I could stand to look at her."

Quinn looks at Maribel who just shakes her head and she desides to leave it alone for now. As they all sit down Santana sits on the floor between Quinn's feet holding Eden while Carmen sits on the foot stool. Oscar looks at his sister "ok so how many do you need?" Maribel looks at him "like I said lastnight. Just one for eace of us for now." Oscar looks around "so you need 7 for now?" Maribel nods "yes." Oscar looks at her and laughs "well you'll have 12. One for each of you and extra's for watching the house." Maribel sighs "thats to many Oscar." Oscar shakes his head "they will see you but you won't see them." Jose looks at him "what do you mean?" Oscar sits back on the couch "they will have eyes on all of you and the places you are at all times. But you won't see them." Santana looks at him "thats creepy. Do we get to see them so we know who they are?" Oscar nods "yes. I'm going to introduce you to them all." Santana nods "ok good." Oscar looks at Carmen "are you more comfortable with a male or female?" Carmen sighs "female." The man nods "ok then. I have 5 female gaurds I brought incase you three was mor comfortable with them."

As the man stands and walks to the front door and opens it everyone looks up to see 12 people walk in, Quinn takes a deep breath "they look just like everyday people you would see on the streets." Oscar nods "thats the idea." As he looks at each of them he points to a person in the room "Olivia you will be responsible for Carmen over there." Olivia looks over and nods "Carmen." Carmen smirks "Olivia." Oscar shakes his head and moves on "Bristol you will be with Quinn." Quinn looks up at the woman "hi." Bristol looks down at her "hi. You don't have to worry about her coming near you while I'm around." Quinn nods "I hope your right." Oscar smirks and looks at the next female "Dani, you will have my firecracker niece Santana." Santana looks up from her spot on the floor to see the blond "seriously another blond?" Quinn goes to slap her in the head and hears Carmen "one year Q." Quinn sighs and drops her aim to her shoulder "behave." Dani looks at Santana "what did she mean one year?" Santana sighs "I had brain surgery back in January and can't hit my head at all for a year without standing a chance of fucking something up in there again." Dani nods "got it."

Oscar then moves on to the next woman "Sara you have Eden." The woman looks down and ask "which one is Eden?" Everyone points to the baby in Santana's arms "ok. Got it." The next one he says "Val you have Jazalyn." The woman nods "got it." Next he looks at the men "Damien, you have my sister." The man nods "ok." Then he moves to the next one "Henry you are with Jose." The man nods "got it." As he turns to the other he says "the rest of you are to keep an eye on the house and anywhere they go. If they go some where one of you goes with them to help keep an eye on them. You was all told on the plane and showed pictures of the ones that are to stay away from them. If they act like they don't want someone close to them you know their body language so you are then to step in. Everyone understand?" All of them nod and Oscar tells them "you will be staying in the house across the street when you aren't working. You sleep when you can. When the girls are in school you are to be close by." Quinn looks across the street "wait. Mr. and Mrs. Nickles live there." Oscar smiles "they took a vacation." Quinn jerks her head around to Maribel "not that kinda vacation Quinn. They will be back in August. Oscar is renting their house from them for a very expensive price."

Quinn turns and looks at Santana "this is to much. I need to go upstairs." Santana nods "Carmen can you get Jazalyn please?" Carmen nods and gets up to get the baby, once she has her Quinn stands up and walks around everyone and heads up to the bedroom. Santana stands up and turns to Maribel to hand her Eden but hears Oscar "let me Santana." Santana turns to her uncle "don't scare her." Oscar laughs "why would I do that? She is the love of your life right." Santana nods "yeah but she's overwhelmed with all this. Brittany fucked her arm up and now she's trying to deal with it ALL." Oscar nods "I'll talk to her. You sit." With that the man excuses the gaurds and heads up to where he seen the blond go. When he gets to the door he knocks and hears "come in." As he opens the door he see's the girl sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed "oh hi Oscar." The man smiles and walks in and sits on the foot of the bed and looks at her "you ok there blondie?" Quinn looks up at him and smiles "yeah. Don't tell me your going to call me blondie as well."

The man laughs "I take it eveyone else does." Quinn nods "yeah pa and San started it." Oscar nods "I see. So whats bothering you?"Quinn sighs and looks back down at the baby blanket on her lap "everything." The man tilts his head "ok I don't know you like the others do. So can you explain to me what you mean?" Quinn looks up from Jazalyn's blankey and sighs "she almost broke my arm while I was pregnant with Eden. The rest of the time till I got to the ER I never felt her move. I thought she had done something to her when she pushed me against the wall, but then they said she was fine." The man nods and waits for her to go on "that got her sent away and now she is getting out and we have to have gaurds. Its almost to much to handle. I mean I'm all for it if it keeps San and our daughters safe but its alot to take in. I come from a family that didn't give a shit about me. So imagine how hard it is at times to have a family that does care about me." Oscar nods "I understand. Ava was the same way. Her family ignores her because she had a baby out of wedlock when she was 18." Quinn looks up at him "she doesn't look that old now." Oscar smiles "she is 35. Her sone is 17. He will be a senior next year." Quinn smiles "thats kinda cool." Oscar looks at her again "it took him a while to get use to the idea of a guard to but he done it. Its actually saved him a few times.

Quinn looks up at him "are they good at their jobs?" Oscar nods "the best actually thats why I brought them. My sister told me about each of your personalities and I matched you according to that. If you guys aren't happy with a gaurd let me know and I will switch them out." Quinn nods "ok. So they will protect our daughters like their life depends on it?" Oscar smiles "they would take a bullet for them and you. You mean alot to my niece Quinn so that means you will get the same protection she does. You plan on marrying her right?" Quinn nods "yes as soon as I can actually." The man smiles again "they you will get the same treatment that she and Carmen get. When was you two planning on getting married?" Quinn sighs again "as soon as we can but we have to get a judge in New York to ok before we can. Ma and Pa said they would sign the papers for us but finding a judge to ok it will be hard." Oscar looks at her "what kinda judge would you need?" Quinn looks at him again "a family judge." Oscar smiles "I have some people that I know. Let me see what I can do."

Quinn smile's "you would do that for us? With us only being 15?" The man nods "love know no age. And when you two look at each other you can see it in your eyes. You maybe young but you are both mature for your age." Quinn laughs "thank you." Oscar nods "welcome. So what do you say you come back down and join us?" Quinn nods and stands up and looks at him a moment then hugs him "thank you." Oscar hugs her back and kisses her on the top of the head as well "your welcome Quinn." With that they head back down the stairs, once they are back Santana laughs "he isn't so scarey is he?" Quinn smiles "no." Carmen laughs this times "see worried about nothing." Quinn rolls her eyes and sits beside Carmen on the foot stool "give me my kid you ass." Carmen laughs and hands the baby over as Oscar says "ok I want to hold them. Which one do I get first?" Santana looks at him as he sits down beside her "you can hold Eden first since she's right here." Oscar smiles and takes the baby "oh you are gonna be a heart breaker when you get older little one." Quinn smiles as she watches the man interact with her daughter, after a bit Quinn hands Jazalyn to Carmen to take to Oscar "oh make Carmen bring her to me huh?" Quinn smiles "sorry my stomach is still hurting. Pa it feels like they're pulling."

Jose nods "ok lets go take them out then." Ava looks at the girl "whats pulling dear?" Quinn looks at her then to Santana who is nodding and then lifts her shirt to show Ava and Oscar "my staples." Oscar looks at the girls stomach then narrows his eyes "she responsible for that?" Quinn nods "San can explain it while I go get them taken out." With that Santana starts to explain everything to them as Quinn fallows Jose up to the bedroom. When they walk in he looks at Quinn "let me get my kit out of my bag. Go ahead and lay down and pull your shirt up." Quinn nods and does it "shouldn't we of done this at the hospital or your office?" Jose smiles "I can put it in your chart tomorrow when I go in." As he sits down beside her he looks at her "so you ok now?" Quinn nods and looks at him "yeah. Oscar talked to me and I'm good now." Jose nods as he starts to take the staples out "thats good." Quinn looks up at him then ask "did I count them right? Is there 38 total?" Jose nods "39 actually. There is 4 in the stab wound." Quinn nods "oh ok. Well I was close." Jose laughs "yeah you was close. It looks good actually." Quinn looks at him "still nothing more than holding the babies and walking with them?" Jose smiles "no sex till Dr. Hall gives you the ok." Quinn blushes "that wasn't what I ment. I ment can I bend over and pick them up now?" Jose looks at the girls stomach "I would like you keep doing what your doing for at least another week then we will see ok."

Quinn sighs "I hate not being able to pick them up out of bed." Jose nods "I know blondie but if you do it to soon you could tear something in there and I don't want to have to cut you open again." Quinn looks at him "me either. The first time sucked." Jose laughs "yes it did." As he gets done he tells her "ok let me clean the holes that was left and I will be done with you." Quinn nods "can I at least take a bath now? I mean I love the shower but I like to soak in the tub sometimes." Jose nods "yeah thats fine. I'll look at you again next week and see how your healing ok." Quinn nods and sits up when he is done "alright." As she pulls her shirt down and looks at him "can I keep those?" Jose looks at her funny then shrugs and puts them in a baggy "if you want." Quinn nods "I do." As she takes them and heads out the door she says "I have a reason." Jose just nods and watches her head up to her room. As he walks out he see's her coming back done and they head back to the livingroom together.


	15. Chapter 15

Once they are back in the room with the others Maribel looks at her "better?" Quinn rubs her stomach and walks over to sit beside Santana "better." Before Quinn can sit Santana grabs her and pulls her to her lap "good. Now you can sit here." Quinn smiles "bossy tonight aren't we?" Oscar laughs "she gets that from her mother." Maribel glares at him "don't start on me." Oscar looks up at the clock "have you started dinner yet?" Maribel looks at the time "crap. No." Ava smiles "Oscar wanted to buy dinner for you all tonight." Santana turns and looks at him "what are we having then?" Oscar laughs "what do you want?" Santana smirks "Breadstix." Quinn rolls her eyes "your gonna turn into a damn Bread stick with the way you eat them." Oscar smiles at them "ok what do they have that is good?" Santana thinks "everything is good there." Maribel rolls her eyes "we have a menu you can look at." Jose stands to go get and brings it back and hands it to them "I'm gonna invite the gaurds over to eat with us so you all can get to know them. Is the dinning room big enough to hold everyone?"

Carmen nods "it holds all of us plus our glee club and more family and friends." Oscar nods "ok then. Call Aida and them and tell them to come over I want to see them before I leave." Before he can say anything else Santana holds up her hand "Bella is not coming. You want to go see her homophobic ass you can go to her house and see her and her piece of shit man." Oscar looks at Maribel and Jose and see them nodding "I take it I missed something there as well. Because the last time I check Kemen was pretty open minded." Quinn sighs "they got a divorce. Kemen has the boys and Bella is with a man named Randy." Oscar nods "I see. Well then just call Aida and have her come over with her three." Maribel nods and pulls out her phone. When she hangs up she laughs "she's pissed at me for not telling her you was coming." Santana laughs "if she's mad then Maddie will be just as mad." Jose nods "that she will." With that Jose gets the orders and calls them in. When he is done he looks at Oscar "who is going to go get it?" Oscar looks around the room "Santana can take a couple of gaurds and go get it. That way they know where it is." Santana sighs "why me? Why not Carmen?" Oscar looks at her "because I said you could do it."

Quinn laughs at the pout on her face and kisses her "it'll be ok baby." Santana sighs "whatever." Quinn rolls her eyes "ok thats it. No more Fine or Whatever comes out of your mouth for the rest of the week or you will be cut off for a while. I am sick of hearing those words." Ava looks at the girls and laughs "guess she told you." Santana looks up at the blond in shock "what? You can't do that." Quinn smirks "I just did. Now I hear them one more time the rest of this week you will be cut off till halloween." Oscar whistles "thats a ways away." Santana sigh "Jesus ok." As Oscar calls the gaurds he looks at his niece "you'll take your gaurd and Quinn's. That way you can check them out for yourself." Quinn laughs "and he doesn't mean with your eyes." Santana rolls her eyes "ok. Get up." Quinn stands up and then sits down when Santana moves "when will it be ready?" Jose looks at the clock "in 20 minutes." Santana nods and goes to put her shoes on as Quinn takes Eden from Carmen "how did you get her?" Carmen laughs "she was passes around to me." Quinn nods and turns to Oscar when he says "I want to talk to you when she leaves." Quinn nods and looks at Santana putting her shoes on "ok."

As Santana stands up from putting her shoes on theres a knock on the door and she opens it since she is beside it "oh its all of you." As she lets them in she laughs "we need to get them a key or just let them walk in. I will get sick of opening the door all the time." Just then Bailey comes running from the kitchen and stops and slides into Santana "damn Bailey what the hell are you running from?" Quinn laughs "probably the neighbors cat again." Santana bends down and looks at the dogs nose "yep. Got her nose again." Quinn shakes her head "Bailey the damn cat is not a chew toy." Just then Bailey notices everyone else in the house and goes to sniffing them, Santana sighs "just ignore her she just wants to make sure your not gonna hurt us." The gaurds nod as the puppy moves away from them after sniffine each of them and moves on to Oscar and Ava. As she is smelling of them Ava looks at her "oh my she is beautiful." Quinn smiles "thank you. She was the best birthday present I could of ever asked for." Santana laughs "you didn't ask for her." Quinn looks at Maribel and see's she is looking at Jazalyn and flips Santana off "Lucy Quinn Fabrey how many times do I have to tell you to keep that finger down?" Quinn drops her hand "oh how the hell do you do that?" Oscar laughs and Maribel looks at him "say a word and I will tell Ava a few things I'm sure she doesn't know."

All three of the teens look at Oscar as Quinn ask "you know how she does that?" Oscar looks at Maribel and can see she isn't joking "no. She's always been able to do it." Maribel nods "thats right and you better remember that." Santana looks at her mother "rightttttt. He knows he just isn't telling us." With that she turns to the gaurds "humpty and dumpty your taking me to get the food." All the gaurds look at her funny and she rolls her eyes "mine and Q's people." Santana see's them nod and turns to her uncle "did you test their IQ's before you hired them?" Oscar laughs "they don't know you that well yet. Give them time." Santana sigh and goes to speak but catches herself and looks at Quinn who is smirks "yeah smirk it up blondie. When this week is over you will regret takeing those two words from me." Quinn laughs "and I can always take them again when you get on my nerves with them." Santana rolls her eyes again "ok you two lets go." With that the three of them walk out but Santana walks back in "how are we paying?" Oscar laughs "thought you would ask that. Here's my card, if they question you have them call me." Santana nods and grabs the card and head out again.

Once they are sure they are gone Oscar turns to Quinn "I can get you a judge that will give you the ok to get married. Just tell me when you want to do it and I will get it for you." Quinn looks at him "don't we have to be there?" Oscar shrugs "he's a friend and owes me a favor." Quinn nods "ok then. I don't want to know but ok." Ava looks at her "where are you going to have the wedding?" Quinn shrugs "not sure yet. We haven't even talked about that. All I know is San wants to do it in New York." Ava smiles "that would be pretty cool. We do get to come right?" Quinn smiles "yes. Your her family. So yes." After she says it she stops smiles and Maribel sees it "Frannie will be there Quinn." Quinn nods "I know. Her and Eden are the only blood family I have." Oscar looks at her "blood doesn't make you family blondie. Its the bond you have with people that make them family." Quinn nods "I know." Carmen smiles "I'm your family Q." Quinn laughs "boy I'm in for it. Your just like San." With that the mood lightens again and everyone goes to talking, they even include all the gaurds.

Meanwhile in the SUV on the way to get the food Santana looks at them "so. How long have you two been gaurds?" Dani who is driving says "I've been one for 5 years now." Santana nods "ok how old are you? Dani tells her "22." Santana looks at her funny "so you have been a gaurd since you was 17?" Dani nods "yeah. I ran away from home when I was 17 cause my parents was abusive, I met your uncle and he took me in." Santana nods and looks at the other woman "and you? Whats your name again?" The woman smiles "Bristol and I have been a gaurd for 8 years. I also started when I was 17. My dad actually works for your uncle. He is one of his gaurds well was. He just stays back home now since he is a little older." Santana nods "so your 25?" Bristol nod "yeah." Santana nods "ok how well are you at your jobs?" Dani smiles "we are the best females he has working for him. The others back home are good but he brought the best with him." Santana smirks "a little conceeded aren't we?" Bristol laughs "no just being honest." As they pull in to Breadstix and get out they walk in and the hostest sighs "miss Lopez. Nice to see you." Santana laughs "relax Dee. I'm here to pick up an order."

The woman sighs "name?" Santana raises and eyebrow "ummm I'm going to say Lopez." Dee nods and heads back to see if its read, when she comes out she is carrying a big box and two other people are carrying boxes "having a party?" Santana laughs "something like that." As she hands her uncles card to her and she signs for it Dee ask "how's Quinn doing?" Santana looks at her funny "fine why?" Dee shrugs "we heard she got stab. I was just wondering." Santana goes to speak up but Bristol beats her to it "how did you hear that?" Dee looks at the woman "its not that big of town. People talk." Santana nods "who was talking?" Dee looks at her and can see she isn't going to get away with not telling her "Fine. Brittany's mom and her sister was in here. I over heard them talking about it, they said you was all lieing that Bethany I think her name was, didn't do it." Santana sighs "thanks Dee." With that Santana turns and walks out the door. When they get back in the car Bristol ask "so the ones she was talking about is the ones he have to watch for?" Santana nods "yeah. But fuck everyone knows the crazy bitch was the one that stabbed Q. Her prints was all over the knife and she had blood on her hand that was Q's."

Dani nods "we get it. They are just trying to make it look like she is the victom when she is the attacker." Santana sighs "yeah thats the way its been since this all started with the pictures and video's." Bristol turns in her seat and looks at the girl in the back "they won't get near you guys and if they do they will regret it." Santana nods "that they will." With that they finish the drive home with nothing else said. Once they get home and carry the food in Santana walks over to Quinn and wraps her arms around her "I love you." Quinn hugs her back "I love you. But whats this all about?" Santana pulls back and looks down at Quinn's stomach and then closes her eyes tight and shakes her head "San?" Jose who was closest to them turns to her when he hears Quinn's tone "San whats wrong?" Santana shakes her head again and opens her eyes and looks at Quinn's stomach again "nothing. Sorry." Quinn looks at Santana "no. Whats wrong? Why did you just do that?" Jose walks over next to them "Santana?" Santana sighs and looks up from the floor and tells them what had been said, when she's done she looks at Quinn "when I looked at your stomach just then I could see the blood coming out of you again as if you had been stabbed all over again. Thats only ever happened in my dreams not while I was awake."

Jose nods "I think you may need to see someone mija." Santana shakes her head "no. I'm fine." Quinn rubs her thumb over the girls cheek "no baby your not. You keep having nightmares every night. I agree with pa. I think its time to see someone about this." Santana looks at her "no. I can't." Jose looks at his daughter "why can't you?" Before she can answer Aida walks in "you coming?" Jose nods "give us a minute." Aida looks at her sister and can tell something is wrong with her "sis, whats wrong?" Santana sighs "nothing. I'm ok." With that Santana turns and starts walking away "lets eat you guys." As she walks out of the room Aida fallows her and Quinn turns to Jose "she's not ok pa. I thought she would be but that just scared me." Jose nods and wraps his arm around her shoulders "I know. We'll get threw to her some way." Quinn leans her head on his shoulder as they walk to the dinning room "I hope so." As they sit down Quinn reaches under the table and grabs Santana's hand "we aren't done talking about this baby." Santana sighs "for now we are."

After they all eat and the gaurds head back across the street everyone is sitting around chatting and Aida ask "so when do you go back?" Oscar sighs "in the morning. I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon." Aida nods "when you coming back for a longer visit?" Ava smiles "we was hoping sometime in May." Aida smiles "good. Let me know when you are coming and I will take some time off so I can actually see you." Oscar nods "will do." As they are chatting Quinn looks up at the clock and sighs "I am gonna take these two up and put them down. Then head to bed myself. We have to get up early." Santana looks at the clock and sighs "I'll help you. But I'm going to come back and visit a little bit more." Quinn nods "your use to getting up early. I'm not." With that Quinn says good night and hugs the kids before taking Eden and heading up to lay her down. As they walk into her room Quinn sighs "fuck. I can't lay you down." She steps back out in the hall and looks at Santana as she comes out of their room "can you help me? I can't lay her down or pick her up out of the crib yet." Santana nods and takes the baby and goes to lay her down. When Quinn has her in the room she looks at Santana "we need to talk about this baby." Santana sighs and puts the monitor on Eden "can we just leave it alone for now?"

Quinn looks at her after she turns the monitor on and walks towards her "no we can't. Its getting worse baby. You need to see someone about it." Santana crosses her arms over her chest "well I'm not." Quinn shakes her head "why not?" Santana looks at her "I can't see someone about it right now. Can we please just leave it alone?" Quinn looks at her a minute "you need to see someone San." Santana sighs "let me out Quinn. I don't want to do this in Eden's room." Quinn nods and opens the door "but we need to talk about this San." Santana shakes her head as she walks out "NO. I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT IT. JUST FUCKING DROP IT OK." Quinn looks down and see's everyone looking up at them "fine if that what you want then have at it. I'm going to bed. Night. I love you." Quinn hears Santana say "love you." As Quinn shuts the door and strips and puts on shorts and a t-shirt she looks at Jazalyn "she is such a pain in the ass. Don't pull the shit she does baby girl." With that Quinn gets under the covers and lays down after setting the alarm.

When Santana gets back to the living room Oscar looks at her "what was that about?" Santana shakes her head "nothing, she wanted to talk about something that I didn't. She wouldn't leave it alone." Oscar nods "so you yelled at her. That made it ok huh?" Santana looks at him "please don't start." Oscar shakes his head and turns back to the other and Santana sits there in her own world, Carmen yawns and stands "alright. I'm gonna head to bed. See you guys in the morning." With that she heads up to go to sleep. After a little bit Aida and her group head home. Jose heads off to bed as well leaving Maribel, Santana, Ava and Oscar in the livingroom. Santana looks at the clock and see's she has been in there for over an hour "I need to go to bed as well." Oscar nods "see you in the morning." Santana nods and hugs him before heading to bed after grabbing the baby monitor.

As she walks up stairs she steps in to check on Eden then heads to her room, when she walks in she checks on Jazalyn and then puts the monitor on her side of the bed. As she is changing she looks at the blond in the bed and sighs "I love you Q." Quinn doesn't move or say anything so Santana climbs into bed behind her and scoots over to her "you asleep?" Still the girl says nothing. Santana sighs and kisses her shoulder "I'm sorry Q. I just can't talk to anyone about it right now." Santana is suprises when she hears "why can't you?" Santana looks at the back of Quinn's head "its to hard." Quinn sits up in the bed then stands up and turns the lamp on "what are you doing?" Quinn reaches down and pulls her shirt off and stands there and see's Santana look down "what do I disgust you now that I have scars?" Santana shakes her head "no." Quinn sighs and nods her head "I must. Because you can't even look at me." She grabs her shirt off the bed but then stops "no you know what I'm gonna stand here like this till you fucking look at me San. Even if its all fucking night."

Santana looks down at the blanket "I can't Q." Quinn crosses her arms over her chest "why not? Tell me that much." Santana sighs "when I look at you now all I can see is the blood coming out of you and you bleeding to death in my hands." Quinn uncrosses her arms and grabs Santana's hand "close your eyes Santana and just feel." Santana shakes her head "I can't Q." Quinn nods "you can just close them and feel." With that Quinn pulls her hand up to her stomach where the small scar is and Santana closes her eyes "its healed San. Its my skin." Santana lets a tear drop as Quinn moves her hand over the scar and then to the middle of her stomach where the longer scar is "this one saved my life Santana. This one kept me here with you and our daughters." As Quinn moves Santana's hand all the way down the scar she says "now open your eyes and look at me." Santana shakes her head and Quinn bends down and lifts her head up "open you eyes baby." Santana feels Quinn wipe the tears from her face and slowly opens her eyes to look into her eyes "I'm still here San. I'm here with you and you have that man down stairs asleep right now to thank for that."

Santana lets a small sob out and Quinn gets back on the bed and pulls her into and Santana clings to her like her life depends on it "I almost lost you." Quinn nods "I know baby. But I'm still here. If you can talk to me or someone in this house or even one of our sisters then you need to see someone." Santana shakes her head "no doctors. I'll find someone to talk to." Quinn pulls back and presses her lips to Santana. Santana kisses her back and then pulls away "I love you so much Q." Quinn kisses her again "I love you to baby." Santana hugs her again for a few minutes then sighs "we need to try and get some sleep." Quinn nods "yeah we do. One of those two will be up in a bit." Santana nods and sits back on the bed as Quinn grabs her shirt and pulls it back on "think you can go to sleep now?" Santana nods "yeah. I'm sorry I yelled at you." Quinn turns the lamp off and lays back down and turns on her side to lay on Santana's shoulder "its ok. Thats how I new something was really wrong." Santana kisses the top of her hand and pulls her close "I love you. Night." Quinn kisses Santana's neck "night. I love you." With that they both close their eyes and drift off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The babie both manage to sleep till 4:30 and 4:45 the next morning. Santana had just come back into their bedroom holding Eden and looks at Quinn "there sleeping more." Quinn nods as Santana sits down beside her and feeds Eden while she feed Jazalyn "maybe before long they will sleep all night." Santana smiles "hopefully." They finish feeding the babies and get them back to sleep and Quinn sighs "no need in laying back down the alarm is going to go off in about 5 minutes." Santana nods and turns it off "we might as well leave them both in here till we are done getting ready." Quinn nods "I'll watch them you go take a shower first." Santana nods and lays Eden on the bed and heads to the shower. When she comes out she see's Quinn lay down Jazalyn "even though ur naked you can still watch them while I shower." Santana laughs and drops her town "fine go." Quinn looks the girl up and down and shakes her head "you are so wrong sometimes. That playing dirty." Santana smirks and steps closer to her "no this would be playing dirty." Quinn takes a deep breath and shakes her head "ok that will be a cold shower and I hope you have issues all damn day." Santana laughs "probably will."

With that Quinn heads into shower while Santana gets dressed. When Quinn comes out she see's Santana in her bra and underware holding Eden "she woke up crying." Quinn nods and pulls her underware and bra out "she ok now?" Santana looks at the baby that is now looking around "yeah." As she lays her down she she looks at Quinn "she is bright eyed now." Quinn steps out of the closet with her cloths and lays them on the bed. She leans over and kiss Eden on the cheek "morning baby girl. Did you just want to spend time with your mom's before they go to school?" Santana laughs "that sentence is so wrong." Quinn sighs and stands back up "tell me about it." As they pull their cloths on they see Jazalyn wake up "well now they are both awake." Santana smiles and looks at Quinn "who do you want to change?" Quinn shrugs "doesn't matter." With that Santana picks up Jazalyn "good then you can change little miss. She doesn't like me changing her sometimes. You can fight with her." Quinn laughs and picks Eden up "you won't give me any problems will you?" As the girls head to the nursery's they look down to see everyone is awake, once they are done they head down to the living room.

As they walk in Oscar tells them "ok give them here. I want to see them before we leave." The girls walk over and hand the babies to Oscar and Ava before heading in to grab a bite to eat really fast. When they are done they head up to her the diaper bags read, as they are doing that Carmen walks in "you guys have everything you need in those?" Quinn nods "Eden's is done, she has cloths, diapers, wipes, milk, bottles and blankets." Carmen looks at her "what about a pacifier?" Quinn nods "in there, actually she has 3 in there not sure how that happened but anyways." As she shrugs Santana zips up Jazalyn's diaper back "ok hers is done." With that she hands the diaper back to Quinn and grabs Jazalyn's car seat as Carmen grabs Eden's "alright we need to go if we want to get to school on time." The girls nod and head down stairs "alright get all the love you need from them. We have to go." Oscar sighs and kisses both babies and hands Jazalyn to Santana "fine you can have them." Santana smiles and takes the baby and puts her in her carseat as Carmen takes Eden and does the same with her.

When they are buckled in they grab there backpacks and pick up the seat "damn this is hard." Quinn smiles "no joke and I don't even have a carseat to carry." Oscar hugs all three girls "I will see you guys when we come back." Santana nods "make it soon. I miss you." With that they head out the door and to Casey's house to drop off the babies. When they finally get to Casey's Santana sighs "15 till 6. Rachel will chew us a new one if we're to late." Quinn laughs "Mr. Schue is never on time either." Carmen and Santana take the girls in as Quinn grabs the diaper bags. When they get in Carla smiles at them "about time I get them." Quinn nods "don't think anything of it if a couple of women are fallowing you around today if you take them out." Carla looks at her funny "what do you mean?" Santana sighs and tells her "my uncle gave us gaurds since Brittany is getting out today." Carla shakes her head "that girl better stay away from here." Just then Casey walks in "no shit. She comes to my house and I find out about it she will not like me when I get done with her." With that she walks over and kisses the babies "you two be good today." Carmen, Santana, and Quinn all do the same and leave the house at 6 on the dot.

As they are pulling in Quinn laughs "only 10 minutes late. Not to bad." They all get out of the car and Quinn grabs Santana's hand as they head to the school. Quinn looks at her as they walk in "its not not seeing them hold hands." Santana nods "I know. I hope they get this worked out. They was actually good for each other." Carmen sighs "we can hear you two. You know that right?" Santana shrugs "nothing I wouldn't say with you facing me." Carmen shakes her head "just drop it please." Casey looks over at her and sighs as they make it to the chior room. Rachel looks up "your late." Santana looks around "Mr. Schue isn't even here. So don't start with me. We had a hard morning getting the girls around and to the sitters." Rachel nods "start earlier tomorrow." Quinn glares at her "hard to do when they wake up hungery and we have to feed them before we can do anything with them Rachel." As the girls sit down the teacher walks in "morning everyone." Rachel looks at him "your later than they was. The rest of us was on time Mr. Schue." The teacher sighs "sorry I had car trouble this morning. Anyways let get started." With that they get started with the songs they will be singing for sectionals. Once they're finished for the morning Santana looks Quinn "we won't win with those songs." Quinn sighs "I have the same feeling."

Santana shakes her head "glee is the favorite part of my day other than going home. If we lose because he picked stupid ass songs I am going to be pissed." Carmen looks at her "why does it matter if we lose?" Quinn sighs "coach will have glee club shut down if we lose. She has been trying since the beginning of the year." Carmen nods "I see." Santana picks up her back pack "I swear if we lose I will burn all his sweater vest." Casey laughs "that would be a huge fire." Quinn smiles and grabs Santana's hand "you won't either." With that the girls head out to start their school day. As the day goes on Quinn had text Carla a few times to check on the girls. As lunch comes they all sit at the same table including Casey who ask "Carmen is there anyway I can talk to you sometime today?" Carmen looks up from her lunch and sighs "I can't today. I have classes then we have glee and then I have to take these two to get my nieces and take them home." Casey looks at her "are you taking me home when you go get the girls?" Carmen nods "figured I would since I was going that way." Casey nods "then we can talk on the way." Carmen looks at her then to the two beside her "you sure?" Casey nods "I have nothing to hide Carmen, I fucked up and they both know about it. So no I have nothing to hide so I don't care if I talk to you infront of them or not."

Carmen shrugs "if thats what you want to do." Casey nods "it is. It seems to be the only way you will talk to me." Quinn who had been listening and watching says "Carmen you really need to hear her out and talk to her." Carmen nods "I know. I just hate to fight with her." Casey sighs "I'm not trying to fight with you." Carmen nods "I know but it will end up that way." Santana shrugs "don't know till you try Car." With that the girls all go back to eatting and head back to class to finish their day. Once the finall bell rings they head out the door and to the auditorium, Santana groans "good I hope the dancing is better than the songs." Carmen nods "you and me both." As they walk in they see half the glee club there as Quinn ask "where's everyone else?" Rachel turns and looks at her "running late. Something about the science teacher made them stay late to clean a mess they made." Casey laughs "I passed that class earlier. He has them doing experiments and they made a huge mess." As they get ready they see Mr. Schue walk in "ok the others will be here when they get done in the science lab."

Once they are done with rehearsal he lets them all leave "ok again at 6 in the morning." Everyone nods and heads out, as the girls get into the car Casey pushes Santana to the back seat "sit with Q so I can talk to her." Santana nods "ok damn all you had to do was ask not shove me in the back seat." Casey rolls her eyes "God your so damn dramatic at times." Santana flips her off but hears Quinn "San stop flipping Casey off and get in the damn car." Santana looks at the girl who has her nose in a book "how the hell did you know I was flipping her off?" Quinn sighs and flips the page "because I know you that well and I heard what was said." Santana, Quinn and Carmen all stop on the spot as Santana says "thats how she fucking does it. She know what we are going to do before we do it pretty much. She knows us better than we think she does." Carmen nods "but how does she know when we are in other rooms?" Santana laughs "she has damn good hearing trust me." Quinn laughs "she thinks she has it to t doesn't she." Casey looks at them "who are you talking about?" Quinn looks at her "ma. We know how she does it now." Carmen nods as she pulls out of the school "she knows us well enough to know what we are going to do with out seeing it." Casey nods "ok but what about the time she got me?" Santana thinks "that I don't know unless it was a lucky guess."

Carmen nods "true." Casey sighs "ok whatever. I need to talk to Carmen and I only have till I get home." Carmen sighs "go ahead." Casey turn in her seat a little and looks at her "I want to be with you Carmen even if that means being with you and Frannie. I don't know her but if she is anything like Q I'm sure she will be easy to like." Carmen thinks a minute "so you would be willing to be in a relationship with more than one person?" Casey nods "yes. I love you Carmen and I don't want to lose you. I know I fucked up and I have to earn your trust but I do want to be with you and I will do whatever you want to gain that trust back." Carmen tilts her head "ok. So if I was to sit you and Frannie down in the same room and tell you both I wanted to try being with you both at the same time you would try?" Casey nods "yes. I would do it. I'm not saying I couldn't one day love her but I have to get to know her first. I can't just say oh hey I love you just as much as I do Carmen right off the bat." Santana laughs at that and gets slapped by Quinn "shut up." Santana covers her mouth and lets them talk, Carmen thinks a minute "you would have to text her and call her or skype with her to get to know her. She won't be back till later this month."

Casey nods "I'll do it." Quinn raises and eyebrow at them "umm Carmen don't you think you need to talk to Frannie about that first?" Carmen nods "I'm going to tonight." Quinn nods "oh ok." Carmen then glances at Casey as they pull on to her street "ok you want to earn my trust back?" Casey nods "I do more than anything." Carmen nods "ok, here's what you have to do to prove shit to me. You can't sleep with anyone else. You can't drink around anyone else unless I am there with you. You can't flirt with anyone. You have to be honest with me at ALL times. You can't lie or hide anything from me." Casey nods "I can do that. All of that I can do." Carmen stops the car in the driveway as Quinn and Santana get out to go in and get the girls "I don't trust you at all right now Casey. I love you yes but I don't trust you. I will talk to Frannie tonight and if she is ok with it then we will go from there. I can't explain how this happened to me but I do have feelings for her and you." Casey smiles "because you have a huge heart and alot of love to give." Carmen sighs "yeah that huge heart gets me fucked over alot." Casey sighs "I know I've hurt you and I hate myself for that. But I do love you that never stopped."

Carmen nods as she opens her door "I know you love me or you wouldn't have told me right away. You would of hid it from me." Casey nods "I wanted to tell you after it happened and I sobered up that night. But it was to late." Carmen stops at the door "do your parents know?" Casey sighs "yeah. I'm grounded for drinking. But they know all of it, dad said he didn't blame you for breaking up with me." Carmen nods "If you ever and I mean ever pull something like this again Casey I swear to God and all that is holy that I will be done with you and you will hate me." Casey swallows and looks at her "I won't ever do it again." Carmen nods "ok then. I have to get them home so I can give my keys to ma. I'm still grounded as well." With that they head in and see Santana has put the girls in their seats "we ready?" Quinn nods "yeah." Santana looks at Carla "same time in the morning. Thank you so much for watching them." Carla nods "your welcome. Oh I almost forgot." Santana see's her pull some money out of her pocket "this is what was left from the swings." Santana shakes her head "keep it. Think of it as an early paycheck. I will finish the rest Friday when we pick them up." Carla looks at the money in her hand "Santana this is $75, I am only charging you $50 a week for now."

Quinn smiles "then its this weeks pay check and half of next weeks." Carla shakes her head "no take it." Carmen laughs "Carla leave it alone you won't win. Keep the money." Carla sighs "you sure?" Santana nods "yes. Trust me you will probably ask for a raise in a few months." Carla smiles "doubtful but alright. I will see you guys in the morning." Carmen and Santana grab the babies as Quinn grabs the bags and head out the door. When they get in the car and start home Quinn ask from the back seat "get everything worked out?" Carmen sighs "kinda. I mean she knows what she has to do to earn my trust back. I'm talking to Frannie tonight and we will go from there." Santana nods "she loves you. So therefor she will do whatever you want her to do to earn that trust back." Carmen nods as they pull on to their street "I know." As she looks in the mirrow she laughs "they don't tale people very good." Santana and Quinn look at the car behind them "they been fallowing us the whole time?" Carmen nods as they pull into the driveway "they did this morning too." As Santana gets out she see's the guards pulling in across the street and get out "HEY DANI?" She see's the girl look at her "COME HERE A MINUTE."

The woman starts towards her as Quinn ask "what are you doing?" Santana laughs as she gets Jazalyn's carseat out "just watch." Carmen gets Eden and walks over to stand next to Santana as Quinn gets out with the bags "you need something Santana?" Santana laughs "who taught you all how to tale someone?" Dani looks at her confuse "what do you mean?" Quinn shakes her head as Santana says "Carmen saw you fallowing us to school and from school." Dani nods "we are to stay close to you and keep you in eyesight." Carmen raises and eyebrow at this "eyesight? You mean you know when we go to the bathroom and change?" Dani blushes "no. Not like that. We have to keep an eye on you when you are out in public." Quinn sighs and shakes her head "Carmen, San leave her alone. She knows what she is doing. Let her do her job, now take our kids in before they get to cold." Dani looks down and see's the babies for the first time "there gaurds was close to the house all day as well. Bet you didn't see them did you?"

Quinn smirks "got your asses there. Oh Dani would it be easier if they was just in the house with Carla?" Dani nods "It would if one of them was in with her. But we need atleast one outside as well." Quinn nods "I will call Carla tonight and talk to her. She knows they have gaurds so I'm sure she won't care. I'll call Bristol and let her know." Dani nods "ok. I'll let her know and let Sara and Val know." Quinn nods "alright talk to you later. Ladies get the kids in the house now." Santana and Carmen do as Quinn says and heads to the house. Quinn smirks and looks at Dani "almost have them trained." Dani laughs and winks at her "keep it up and you'll have them there in no time." Quinn laughs and heads in the house. Carmen hands her keys over to Maribel "here." Maribel takes them and looks at the girls "homework?" All three nods "alright head up to do it while I start dinner." Quinn and Santana nods and grab a baby each and head up to their room. When they get there they put both babies in Jazalyn's bed "you to don't fight. We have homework to do." Quinn looks at Santana "they aren't even a month old San. I dont' think they will be fighting."

Santana shrugs "you never know Q. They could end up slapping each other a few times." Quinn laughs as she sits down on the bed "oh so they are gonna be us huh?" Santana smirks "maybe." As she sits down on the bed and they both pull their homework out Santana turns to Quinn and pulls her into her and kisses her "I love you." Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's neck and kisses her back "I love you." Before either of them relize what they are doing, Quinn is laying on top of Santana with her hand up shirt. They are so into the making out that they forgot they was suppose to be doing homework and forgot that both babies was in the room with them. As Santana slides her hands up Quinn's back they hear crying and Quinn pulls her head back "fuck. I forgot they was in here." Santana pecks her lips "its Jaz. She's hungery. I'll feed her you get your homework done." Quinn rolls off the girl and pulls her shirt back down and sits up "alright." Santana picks the baby up and gives her the bottle she had in her diaper bag and sits back down "thats all you wanted isn't it?"

Santana watches Quinn do her math and english like it was nothing. As she puts her books away Santana laughs as Quinn looks at her funny "why are you laughing?" Santana stands up to put the baby back in the crib "you just so cute when your studying." Quinn rolls her eyes and takes her back pack to the chair by the foot of the bed "your such a dork. Get yours done so we can eat dinner and get these two to bed and finish making out later." Santana smiles and heads back to her homework "I am so holding you to that." Quinn smiles and walks over to pick up Eden knowing she will be hungery soon. When she sits down she lays the baby on the bed infront of her "huh." Santana looks up at her "what?" Quinn shakes her head "her eyes are a blue green color. Like a light blue and light green." Santana raises up and looks at the baby "yep they are." As she sits back down Quinn smiles "atleast they aren't hazel." Santana ask as she starts her homework "whats wrong with hazel eyes? Yours are hazel." Quinn sighs "I hate my eyes. Most days they are a brown. I always wanted green eyes."

Santana stops writing and looks at her "whats wrong with brown eyes?" Quinn smirks " they mean your full of shit all the time." Santana slaps her on the arm and she laughs "so not funny Q." Quinn turns to her "oh but it it. You are full of shit all the time." Santana rolls her eyes and goes back to her homework "I so what to say one of my words." Quinn smirks "go ahead if you don't mind taking care of things yourself till halloween." Santana flips her off "fuck you Q." Quinn smiles "anytime San anytime." Santana raises her head up "yeah but not for what another 2 weeks?" Quinn sighs "about that." Santana shakes her head and laughs "knowing out luck we will both start about then and still can't for another week." Quinn nods "true. Maybe I can talk Dr. Hall into letting me have sex earlier." Santana smiles "that would be good but I don't see her doing that." Quinn shrugs "worth a shot." As she turns back to the baby they hear the bedroom door open and Carmen walks in a looks in the crib and then over to the bed and lays down and kisses Eden's head "I'm done with homework. How are you still doing yours?" Santana looks at Carmen over the top of her glasses "ummm I had to feed Jaz and she went to sleep." Carmen looks at Santana then to a smirking Quinn "you are such a lieing bitch."

Santana raises her head "I did have to feed her and she went to sleep on me." Carmen narrows her eyes at her "what else too you so long?" Santana shrugs "made out with my fiancé for a little bit. We hadn't been able to for a while." Carmen rolls on her back and lays there looking at Eden "I want to be that size again. That way I dont' have a care in the world." Quinn sighs "it was so much simpler at that age." Carmen nods "yep." Just then Carmen reaches over and picks the baby up and lays her on her chest "what are you doing?" Carmen looks over at Quinn "don't you ever get tired of being on your back all the time?" Santana opens her mouth but Carmen says "and not like that San. I mean not being able to move off your back. They get tired of being on their backs all the time. Watch when she lays on my chest she lays there looking around like the world is totally different." Quinn smiles and watches the baby look around "you do relize she can't see more than about a foot from her right?" Carmen shurg "so the blur is different from this angle." With that the girls chat till dinner is ready.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the week goes pretty much the sameway. So far Brittany has stayed away from them, its friday after school and glee club has just ended "ok guys. You need to be here at 6 in the morning to be on the bus. PLEASE don't be late. You all have your outfits right?"Everyone nods "alright I will see you in the morning. The bus leaves at 6 so please be here on time. Now go home and rest. See you in the morning." With that they all head out, as they get in the car Carmen ask "who is all going tomorrow?" Quinn leans her head back "ummm ma and pa is for sure. Aida I think is coming with Diego and the kids, Kerri managed to get off work and is coming down. Not sure about Beth and Karen yet." Carmen nods "so basicly we dont' have to ride the bus back. We can ride home with them?" Santana nods "yeah." Casey sighs "not sure if my parents are going yet. Dad said he would see after he paid the bills today." Quinn looks at her "what do you mean?" Casey shrugs "our light and gas bill was really high this time. Not sure if they will have the extra money to go." Santana looks at Carmen "pull over at the atm." Carmen nods and pulls over at the first one she comes too.

They watch Santana get out of the car and head to the atm, when she's done she gets back in the car "they're going, they just don't kow it yet." Casey looks at her funny "how so?" Santana smiles "thats for me to know and you to find out." When they get to Casey's house and get in Santana looks at Carla "how much would it take for you to get to sectionals tomorrow and home?" Carla shrugs "I have no clue why?" Santana nods "when will Frank be here?" Carla looks at the clock "in about..." Just then the door opens "Carmen who taught you how to park?" Carla looks at Santana "now." Carmen laughs "that would of been myself." Frank smiles "figures you was taking up half the driveway." Carmen shrugs "my bad." Santana looks at Frank "question." Frank laughs "answer. Do I win?" Santana laughs "no but I was wondering how much it would take to get you to sectionals tomorrow and back home?" Frank shrugs "not sure. I will have to see how much we have left." Santana nods and pulls $200 out of her pocket "I want you guys there but I don't want you to worry about how to pay for it." Frank shakes his head "I can't take your money Santana."

Santana nods "you can. Casey needs her family there and you can pay me back this summer when we have to help build the pool house. You can come over and help with that. Think of it as a loan and you will repay me by helping us." Frank sighs "I can't take your money. You have two kids to worry about now." Santana nods "and they will be taken care of. Don't worry about that. I have a dad who is a doctor Frank. $200 isn't going to break me. Just take the money and come tomorrow. It will be the first time you guys can come see us." Frank looks at all the girls and sighs "fine. But I will repay you. Your family has done to much for us the way it is." Santana shrugs "its who we are. Its how I was brought up to help me when they need it. And Casey wants you there tomorrow so this is my way of helping her make sure your there." Santana hands Frank the money as he looks at Quinn "you have a keeper there." Quinn smiles "I know. Now if you will excuse us. We need to get home and get some rest. See you all tomorrow." Carmen looks at Casey "do we need to pick you up?" Casey nods "yeah." Carmen nods "alright. Frank you guys can meet at our house and fallow Pa and Diego down if you want."

Frank nods "alright. We will be there by 5:45." Carmen nods "I'll tell them." As they get the babies stuff and head out the door Casey runs up to Santana and hugs her "thank you." Santana nods "if it was me you would of done the same thing." Casey nods "see you guys in the morning." With that the girls head home, as they are all sitting around talking Jose walks in "foods here and I'm home." Santana laughs "thats good to know. I would hate to think a delivery man is just walking into the house." Jose shakes his head and head to the kitchen with the others behind him. Carmen looks at him as she sits down "Frank and Carla are fallowing you guys down tomorrow. He said they will be here around 5:45 in the morning." Jose nods "thats fine." Maribel looks at Carmen "did they figure out how they was going to do it?" Carmen nods as Santana says "yeah. Why?" Maribel shrugs "he was talking to me about bringing Casey home with one of us. I told him I would give him the money but he wouldn't take it. I'm just glad they get to go."

Quinn looks at Santana "yeah they got it all figured out."Jose looks at the blond "what aren't you saying?" Quinn turns and looks at him "what makes you say that?" Jose laughs "girl you are just like one of my kids. I know when you are hiding something." Quinn sighs "they may of got a loan that they have to pay back by helping do something. It was the only way he would take the money." Maribel looks at Quinn "did you give it to them?" Quinn shakes her head "no ma'am." Maribel looks at Carmen who is chewing and shaking her head then to her daughter who looks guilty "mija did you?" Santana sighs "yes it was me. I got the money out of my account. I don't want Casey to be the only one without family there. I told him he could repay me by helping this summer with the pool house." Jose looks at her funny "we are hiring a constuction crew for that San." Santana nods "I know that. All else he can help us paint it and put the furniture in it. We can find something for him to do to make him think he is paying me back."

Jose laughs and shakes his head "you are your mothers daughter." Maribel smiles "I'm glad she is. I didn't want Casey to not have any family there either." They all sit and visit some more while they eat once they are done they give the girls a bath and get them ready for bed. Carmen walks in to Eden's nursery as Santana is drying her off and getting her dressed "can I ask you something?" Santana nods and looks up at her "shoot." Carmen looks at her then to the doors to make sure Quinn can't hear "why did you cheat? I mean what was you think when you done it?" Santana sighs and picks up the baby as she grabs her bottle and sits in the rocking chair "honestly?" Carmen nods "yes." Santana nods as she starts to rock "I was pissed at Q and you. I got drunk like really drunk, and I thought fuck it. If I'm going to hurt I am going to make her hurt with me. As I was doing it I kept feeling this sick feeling in my stomach. I new I should of been doing it but I was already to drunk to really stop and Brittany kept telling me that you two was probably off fucking as well. I wasn't thinking straight and let her talk me into it." Carmen nods "you regreted it though." Santana nods "I did and I still do. If I could go back and change it all I would. I hate that I ever hurt Q like that. She didn't deserve it."

Carmen sighs and leans against the wall "I want to forgive her. I do. But what if she hasn't learned her lesson?" Santana looks up at her " she has trust me. I learned my lesson the first damn day. So I'm sure Casey has as well. Its like Q told me, she can forgive me but she won't forget." Carmen nods "true." Santana nods "just don't ever through it in her face when you two fight. It will tear her apart. If she cheats again then use it but if she doesn't don't ever through it in her face Carmen." Carmen nods "alright. Well I am going to go to bed. I will see you in the morning. I will get up earlier and help you guys." Santana nods "alright see you in the morning." Santana staying there till Eden goes to sleep and she puts the baby in the crib. After she hooks up her monitor she grabs the baby monitor and heads to their room, Quinn looks up "took her long enough to go to sleep." Santana smiles and climbs into bed and cuddle up next to Quinn "she was fighting it for a bit. Then gave up." Quinn nods "what was Carmen doing?" Santana sighs "she wanted to talk about the crap with Casey." Quinn nods "she wanted to know what you was thinking when you cheated."

Santana turns the alarm on and turns off the lamp "yeah how did you know?" Quinn kisses her "I new she would ask you eventually." Santana sighs "I still wish I could undo that." Quinn pulls her closer to her "it happened for a reason San. Don't keep beating yourself up over it. Your forgiven now lets move on." Santana nods and closes her eyes "alright. I love you night." Quinn kisses her again "night. I love you." With that they close their eyes and fall asleep. Quinn and Santana both wake up to Bailey growling, Santana looks at her "what is your problem Bailey?" Quinn rubs her eyes and looks at the puppy with the light of the bathroom "what are you growling at?" Both girls watch as Bailey runs to the window and starts to growl deeper. Santana reaches for her phone as Quinn ask "what are you doing?" Santana looks at Bailey "she isn't doing that for no reason Q. Something has her pissed or on gaurd. I'm calling Dani." Quinn nods and listens to her after she gets off the phone she hears her say "the guys are coming over to check it out." Quinn nods and gets up "think we should check?" Santana shakes her head "no she said to stay away from the windows and doors. She said to go get my parents up."

Quinn looks at the clock "you go get them up. I'll check the girls." Santana nods and tiptoes out of the room so Bailey doesn't try to get out with her. Once she is out of the room Quinn checks on Jazalyn and hears a thump on the wall beside the window and Bailey starts to bark. Quinn turns off Jazalyn's monitor and picks her up and heads out of the room and says quietly "Bailey come." Bailey backs away from the window and fallows Quinn out of the room and into Eden's room. Santana comes back and hears Quinn "in here." Santana walks to Eden's room and see's Quinn holding Jazalyn to her chest "why are you in here?" Quinn tells her what had happened and Santana nods "ok. I'm going to go see what they are saying." Quinn nods and fallows Santana out of the room and into the livingroom to hear one of the guys "someone was trying to break in. They had a ladder up against the house by the girls room." Quinn looks at Santana "told you I heard a thump." Santana wraps her arms around Quinn and Jazalyn as Jose ask "do you know who it was?" The other guy shakes his head "they heard us step on a stick and took off. Whoever it was new there was a pool in the back yard. They managed to get around it and over the fence before we fully got around there."

Maribel sighs "no clue if it was a man or woman?" One of the guys shakes his head "no ma'am." Jose nods "alright." The man speaks up again "Bristol wants to stay here the rest of the night. That way if anything else happens she will be close enough to catch whoever it was." Maribel nods "thats fine. She can sleep in the guest room or the couch." The man laughs "she won't be sleeping ma'am. She will be walking around the house in the dark." Jose nods "alright have her come over." They call her and in a minute she walks in "hey. I will be walking around the house checking things. If they come back I will catch them." Jose smiles "alright. Just don't make to much noise or Bailey will keep everyone up as well." Bristol smiles as the men leave "I will be as quiet as a church mouse." With that Santana and Quinn head back up to bed and Bailey fallows. When they get to the top of the stairs Bristol says "if she does it again let me know and I will be right there." Quinn nods and heads back in to lay Jazalyn down. Once they are back in bed Santana looks at the clock "2:30 lets get some sleep."

They both fall back to sleep feeling better about someone being in the house that is awake. Before they know it the alarm is going off "Fuck San turn it off." Santana rolls over and hits it "there its off." As she turns back over and puts her arm over Quinn Eden starts to cry "good timing lil Q." Quinn slaps her arm "go shower and I will get her. You better be done by the time she is done." Santana sighs and gets up and heads to the shower. As Quinn is coming out of the bed room she see's Bristol coming up the stairs and mumbles "morning." Bristol smiles "morning. I was coming to check on her. I didn't know what time you was getting up." Quinn laughs "she started crying after the alarm." As she turns the monitor off and picks the baby up and goes to change her Bristol ask "why does she have the monitor?" Quinn looks at her as she takes the babies diaper off "she was born premature and her lungs wasn't fully developed. There was a case of SID's on my side of the family and on the sperm donors side." Bristol nods "I see." When Quinn is done she hears Jazalyn "crap. San is in the shower."

Quinn picks Eden up and heads to their room "ok why is Jazalyn in your room?" Quinn tells her about the baby and ask "can you feed this one while i get this one?" The woman nods and takes Eden as Quinn turns Jazalyn's monitor off and picks her up "you might want to fallow me. Santana tends to come out of the shower naked." Bristol smiles "well I wouldn't want to get into trouble." Quinn looks at her as they step into Jazalyn's room "what do you mean?" Bristol laughs as she leans against the wall "Dani might get pissed and you might get pissed." Quinn changes the baby and looks at her as she picks her up "ok I understand the part about me. Why would Dani get pissed?" Bristol looks at her "she's my wife." Quinn raises both her eyebrows "ok I didn't see that coming. How long you two been married?" Bristol smiles "a year and 3 months." Quinn smiles "well. I'm happy for you and yeah you don't want to piss Dani off." With that QUinn see's Santana come out "oh there she is." Quinn smiles "can you take her while I shower?" Santana nods and takes the baby and finishes feeding her. As Quinn walks off she smiles "be back."

Once she is gone Santana turns to Bristol "ok what did I miss?" Bristol smiles "I was telling her I didn't want to be in your room when you came out of the shower since you seem to come out naked once in a while. I told her that I didn't need her or Dani pissed at me." Santana nods "oh ok." After a minute she looks at her confused "why would Dani be pissed?" Bristol smiles "she's my wife." Santana looks at her "really?" Bristol nods "why is that so hard for you or her to believe?" Santana laughs "neither one of you seem gay." Bristol laughs "ok glad to know I don't scream lesbian." Santana stands there a moment the ask "so how many of the others are gay?" Bristol thinks "Olivia, Val, Henry, Marshal, and Vence." Santana nods "any of them together?" Bristol laughs "no. They are all seeing someone but none of them are together." Santana nods "I see." Bristol looks at her "where ever Dani is. I am with her. Oscar won't put us in two different places. Thats one reason why we are both here. That and we are the best women." Santana nods and hears Quinn coming out "ok Bristol I can take her now." The woman nods and hands the baby over "alright I am gonna run over and get changed. I will see you guys later." The girls nod as she heads down to go home.

When they are back in their room Quinn laughs "I so didn't see that coming." Santana laughs "me either. Alright these two are done lets get dressed so we can get them dressed." Quinn nods and pulls her cloths on as does Santana "alright. We are done now lets get them ready." As they walk out Carmen comes up "what do you want me to do?" Quinn looks at her "make sure everything they will need is in there bags please." Carmen nods and goes to work getting there bags done. They all three get done and head down together. Carmen had taken both diaper bags and car seats down for them. When they get down stairs Quinn looks at Maribel "you sure you can take them both?" Jose nods "I'm driving she is sitting in the back with them." Santana nods "alright well we need to go. I will leave them to you. They have everything they need in there bags. Make sure you grab there bottles before you leave though." Jose nods "not our first babies San." Santana and Quinn kiss the babys and head out with Carmen "shit we didn't eat." Santana looks at the time "we have time to stop if Casey is on time."

With that they get in the car and head to Casey's house. As they pull up Casey comes out and gets in "morning." Quinn looks at her "morning. You eat?" Casey shakes her head "got up to late." Santana nods "we're getting something on the way. We should be there by 6." Casey nods and leans her head back on the seat. Before long Carmen had stopped and ordered them something to eat and paid for it "here Casey wake up and eat." Casey raises her head and takes the food and coffee "this have sugar?" Carmen laughs "yeah it has plenty of sugar." They all eat as they head to the school. When they get there Santana laughs "ha in your face Berry we're 10 minutes early."As they open the doors and get out Quinn rolls her eyes and shakes her head "she can't even hear you San." Santana grabs Quinn's hand and shrugs "so. I still said it." Carmen laughs "your such a damn dork." As they cross the parking lot Quinn says "there they are. Figured they would be close." Santana looks over and laughs "I wonder if they hold hands when we aren't around?" Carmen looks at them funny "who?" Both girls shake there head "nothing." As they get to the bus Rachel starts in "I see you made it on time."

Santana glares at her "no we're 10 minutes early thank you very much." Santana feels Quinn pull her hand "shut up and don't start its to damn early." Rachel shakes her head "Santana there is no need for..." Before she can say anything they get interrupted "I see you are going to sectionals with out me. I'm shocked you made it this far." Quinn stiffens and they slowly turn around as Carmen steps between Quinn and Santana and Brittany "you aren't suppose to be here. Back off." Quinn can see out of the corner of her eye that Bristol, Dani and Olivia are getting out of there SUV and heading towards them behind the girl as she says "well I thought since I was out I would come say hi to Santana." Quinn tries to pull Santana behind her but she fails "I don't give a fuck what you wanted Brittany. You aren't suppose to be close to us." Brittany laughs "I missed you to baby." She then turns to Quinn "I heard you had the kid. I'm shocked you lost that much weight." Quinn locks her jaw "fuck off Brittany." Before the girl can say anything Bristol and Dani walk up on each side of her "Miss. Peirce I believe you are in violation of your parole. Do we need to call the cops or take care of this ourselves?" Brittany turns and looks at Dani who is shorter than the blond "who the fuck are you and what do you want?" Dani looks at her "who I am doesn't matter. As for what I want well thats simple I want you to go away." Brittany fully turns to Dani "bitch you don't know me or what I'm capable of." Dani nods "I do know you and I do know what you've done. Now get the fuck away from them before I call the cops and have your ass tossed back in juvie." Brittany pulls her fist back to his her but Bristol grabs it "if you want to keep this arm on your body I wouldn't do that if I was you." Brittany had forgot the other girl was back ther but says "who the fuck are you?"

Bristol who is about the same height as Brittany grips her arm tighter and makes the girl whince in pain "I would be her wife. And if you lay one finget on her I will break this arm off your fucking body and beat you to death with it. If you don't think that is possible I can show you it is." Brittany all but falls to her knees when Bristol twist her arm "I believe what you done to Quinn over there was something like this wasn't it?" Santana turns to Rachel "go get of the bus. Tell Mr. Schue we will be there in a minute." Rachel nods and walks away as Brittany falls to her knees "you see. You may have fucked with them before. But now, well now you get to deal with me and my wife and friend back here." Brittany turns to see Olivia and says "fine. I'll go." Dani nods "good and if you know whats good for you, you'll stay away." Brittany laughs "oh its just a matter of time before Santana is all mine. You'll see." Quinn clinches her fist and steps up to the girl will Bristol holds her, she pulls her fist back and punches her in the face "stay the fuck away or I will kill you myself." Brittany grabs her nose and stands "this isn't over bitch. You'll pay for that." Quinn nods "I'm not scared of you. I'm not pregnant now slut come back when your ready."

They watch Brittany walk away and Bristol turns to Quinn "nice punch slugger. Now you see why we are here." Quinn shakes her hand and nods "thanks guys but we have to get on the bus." Dani smiles "we'll be fallowing you." With that the girls turn and go to the bus and get on it. Once they are in there seats Carmen looks at Santana and Quinn "so Dani and Bristol huh?" Quinn nods "we found out this morning." Casey laughs "they're cute together." Quinn nods "they are." As Mr. Schue gets on to make sure everyone is there they hear Sue "well, well, well, looks like I will be seeing you guys at the show." The teacher turns to her "what do you mean Sue?" Sue shrugs "one of the judges came down with food poisoning, they called me to fill in for him. Looks like I will be one of your celebrity judges." Everyone on the bus looks at her funny as Mr. Schue ask "are you serious?" Sue laughs and nods "yep see you all soon." As she walks off the bus Rachel tosses her hands up "we might as well not go now." The teacher rubs the back of his neck "no we're going. Its a majority rule on voting." Rachel turns and looks at the four in the back "you new about this and helped her." Santana looks at her funny "what are you talking about Berry?" As the teacher counts the students he tells the driver they can leave.

When the bus pulls out Rachel says "you 4 was her little spy's all along. You have been trying to help her get rid of this club." Santana stands up "you don't know what your talking about Berry so shut the fuck up." Mr. Schue gets between them "enough girls." He looks at Santana "you had nothing to do with this right?" Santana glares at him "NO. Why do you always think we are behind everything she does?" Rachel scuffs "because she is the reason your in glee club." Quinn stands up "I'm not a cheerio anymore but yes Sue had us spying in the beginning but then she gave up for a while and we actually liked it is why we stayed. They haven't helped her since she gave up on getting rid of it." The teacher looks at Santana "that all true?" Santana sighs "yeah its true." The teacher nods "and you had nothing to do with any of this?" Carmen stands up "no we didn't. We didn't know she could even be a judge." The teacher nods "alright." Santana looks at Rachel "weither you believe me or not hobbit I actually kinda like being in glee. Its one of the best parts of my day." Santana crosses her arms and sits down "I'm sorry. I believe you." Santana shrugs "well it doesn't really matter now." Rachel nods "true."

With that they all sit down, once Quinn was seated she feels her phone vibrate and looks at then then turns to the back glass and then turns back and replies. When she puts her phone away Santana ask "who was that?" Quinn leans her head back and grabs Santana's hand "Bristol. She wanted to make sure we was ok. They seen all three of us stand up and got a little worried about us." Santana nods "oh ok. What did you tell her?" Quinn laughs "that you was about to slap the teacher and one of the glee club members." Santana laughs "I would to." Carmen looks over at them "I about beat you to it." Casey shakes her head "be good you two." With that they all sit and chat till they get to sectional.


	18. Chapter 18

As they are pulling into the parking lot Santana looks around and see's her family all ready there "looks like they all made it." Quinn looks over and smiles when she sees Aida holding Eden and Jose holding Jazalyn "our babies are even here." Santana smiles "that they are." Before Quinn can say anything they hear Mr. Schue "ok we are going with the buddy system. This place is bigger than back home. I will pair you up and that is who you will be with." He goes around pairing them up and Santana smiles and grabs Quinn's hand "he new not to seperate us." Quinn smiles and shakes her head, Carmen looks at Casey "looks like we are buddies today." Casey smiles "gives us a little time together." As they get off the bus and head towards the building everyone spots the babies and head towards them. Tina looks at Quinn "they have grown so much." Quinn nods "Eden now weighs 8 pounds and Jazalyn is up to 7 pounds 5 ounces." Once everyone is done looking at the babies they head in. Santana and Quinn grab the babies and carry them in "we will take them will we have to give them back."

Maribel nods "thats fine." As they walk in Santana stops "oh we need to tell you what happened this morning." Jose shakes his head "we already know. Olivia called Henry and told him. He told us." Santana smiles "I thought Bristol and Dani was going to kick her ass for a minute." Aida laughs "I would of loved to of seen that." Carmen laughs "it was pretty cool actually." As they make their way in Santana looks around and see's all the gaurds behind them and laughs "we won't get to far away." Quinn looks back and smiles "nope." As they walk in and find a seat the girls and the babies head down with the rest of their glee club and leave their family to find a seat close to them. As they are taking a seat Quinn gets a text from Bristol as Santana and Carmen get one from Dani and Olivia at the same time "fucking seriously?" Santana looks at the teacher "hey Mr. Schue I have someone that wants to speak with you." The teacher looks at her "who?" Santana points at Dani as she walks towards them "you need to speak with her."

Mr. Schue turns and see's the girl walk towards him "may I speak with you sir?" The teacher nods and walks with the girl to the back of the isle. When he returns he looks at Santana "ok she told me and I agreed to let 2 of them back there with us when we get read and your out of stage." Santana nods "alright thanks." The man nods and turns back to the front. After a minute Finn leans forward "who was that San?" Santana adjust the baby in her arms and looks back at him "my gaurd Dani." Finn nods "oh ok. What was Mr. Schue talking about?" Quinn sighs "Brittany started crap this morning and they saw her come in then disappear." Finn sighs "why won't she just get over it?" Quinn laughs "I guess because San is that good in bed she can't let it go." Santana glares at the blond "oh you better be glad you have Jaz or I would so slap the fuck out of you right now." Finn smiles "its all good Santana. I'm sure if you was to break up with Quinn she would be just as bad." Santana laughs as the blond turns and looks at him "so not fucking funny Finn." Finn shrugs "she has to be doing something right to keep you around." Santana is full out laughing as Quinn is looking at him with her mouth open "oh my God Rachel get your boyfriend before I kill him. He has been hanging around Puck, Santana and Carmen to much."

Rachel laughs "well he does have a point. Is she that good in bed?" Quinn is full on blushing now "I am not getting into this." As she turns back around she hides her face in Jazalyn's neck "you still love me don't you baby girl." Santana laughs "well I would love to know the answer to that one Q. How good am I in bed." Quinn looks up at her "seriously. You want to get into this right now?" Santana nods and looks around "why not. No one else is paying attention." Quinn shakes her head "I hate my life sometimes." Carmen pats her on the legs "we all have those day's Q." Quinn shakes her head and hears Santana "waiiiittttiiiinnnngggg." Quinn rolls her eyes "fine you want to know how good you are in bed then I'll tell you. I wouldn't want to have sex with anyone else because they wouldn't know how to get me off like you do. You can make me cum more than once before I can make you cum once. There you happy now?" Santana smirks and looks around "yes. But next time you don't have to talk so loud Q." Quinn looks around and blushes "fuck my life." As she stands up Mr. Schue looks at her "where are you going?" Quinn sighs "bathroom. Bristol can go with me." The teacher nods and lets her go, Santana stands up when Quinn gets to the end of the row "oh no you don't YOU stay put. I am not happy with you right now."

As she walks down the isle she hands Jazalyn to Aida "hold her for me while I go to the bathroom." Aida nods and takes the baby and watches Quinn walk away. As she gets back by the gaurds she looks at Bristo "come on." Bristol looks at Dani then the group infront and stands to fallow Quinn "you ok?" Quinn keeps walking as Bristol runs to catch up to her "no." Bristol looks at the girl "if you need to talk I'm here for you." Quinn nods "Santana just let me spout a confession to half the audiance. And didn't even bother to try and stop me." Bristol looks at her "oh. I'm sorry. Well lets go let you cool off and then head back in." Quinn nods and heads out the front door "yeah I need some air." As they walk out and sit on a bench Bristol looks around "you know we seen her here right?" Quinn nods "yeah but at this point I don't care anymore. I'm tired of fighting her, she won't give up and I'm about ready to say fuck it and either let her kill me or whatever she wants to do to me." Bristol turns and looks at the girl beside her "no. I'm not letting you give up. I know this has been hard on you but we will be here as long as you need us to be."

Quinn shrugs "whats the point anymore. She isn't going to give up." Bristol turns on the bench and looks at her "do you love her?" Quinn looks at her funny "yes why?" Bristol nods "do you love your daughters?" Quinn takes a deep breath to control her anger "yes. More than anything." Bristol nods a again "then that is the point. If you love them thats the point. You can let her win Quinn. If you let her do whatever she wants to you then you are letting her win. If you love them all three enough then that is the point in all this." Quinn sighs and puts her elbows on her knees to hold her head "I am just so damn tired. Of all of it, her, Bethany, all of them. They won't be happy till I'm dead or move away from San. She will keep coming at me till she kills me Bristol. Why can't you understand that? Bethany almost succeeded when she stabbed me." The woman nods "I know but your love for them is what kept you here." Quinn laughs and shakes her head "no pa is what kept me here. He wouldn't give up." Bristol smiles "because he loves you Quinn. It was his love that pushed him to save you. Losing you would of been like losing Santana. Am I wrong?" Quinn sighs "no. Your right." The woman smiles "I know I am. Now down to the problem at hand."

The blond clenches her fist "she was so close to being slapped. She new I said that loud and didn't stop me. She let me say it for three or four rows to hear it." Bristol raises her eyebrows "wow ok. Well I can understand why your pissed." Quinn nods "I love her but was bullshit. She could of warned me to lower my voice but no she just had to find some way to get next to me today." Bristol thinks a minute "well Dani did that to me once at a meeting we had. Pissed me off when I was done and relized everyone was looking at me." Quinn nods "thats what just happened to me." The woman leans back and looks around as she says "not to change the subject but your being watched." Quinn looks at her funny "what?" Bristol sighs "we need to go in. Your being watched and I don't think I can stop a couple of people if they come at you. One yes a couple would be harder." Quinn looks around but see's nothing "where?" Bristol stands "over there by the car next to that bus." Quinn glances over and see's Brittany and her mother "fuck my life. They aren't suppose to be within 100 feet of me." Bristol sighs and they are about 150 fee away. They are just close enough to bug you." Quinn sighs and stands up "lets head in." Bristol nods and fallows the girl in, when they get threw the door Bristol looks back to see they are gone "sneaky bitches. Oh but I'll get you."

Quinn laughs "talk to yourself much?" Bristol nods "yeah when I am protecting someone I do." As she turns around she see's an amused look on Quinn's face "oh don't judge me." Quinn laughs "ok I won't. Lets get back in there." As they head back in Bristol stands at the end of the row till Quinn gets Jazalyn and heads back to her row once she is there she takes a seat. When Quinn moves down the row she looks at Carmen "scoot over. I don't want to sit by her right now." Carmen looks up and can see she isn't joking and moves over next to Santana. Santana sighs "Quinn, I'm sor..." Quinn holds her hand up "save it. If you open your mouth to me again before I cool off. You won't like what you get." Santana sighs and leans back in her seat. Casey looks at Quinn "you ok?" Quinn sighs "no. But getting better. Oh and let Santana know Carmen that its not just Brittany here her fucked up mother is with her." Carmen looks at her "Q she heard you." Quinn shrugs "I'm not speaking to her right now. Because if I do I will probably slap the fuck out of her. Oh and let her know that as well." Carmen sighs and turns to Santana "Q said..." Santana holds her hand up "I heard her." Carmen shakes her head "its going to be a long ass fucking day." With that they sit there as the competition begins.

As they listen to the other school Santana sighs "we are so going to lose." Carmen nods "no shit." Quinn looks down and see's Jazalyn looking around "I know baby. They sound better than us huh." Jazalyn looks around and Quinn smiles "ok ignore me then." Casey smiles "she isn't ignoring you she is just listening." After that school is done Mr. Schue tells them "ok we need to go get ready." They all stand and Santana and Quinn stop to give the babies to Aida and Karen since they are the ones on the ends. As they walk out Santana looks at Quinn "still mad at me?" Quinn sighs and grabs her hand "yes." Santana smiles when she feels the blond grab her hand "I'm sorry Q. I should of stopped you. But you was on a roll." Quinn shakes her head "I didn't mean for everyone to hear that San. It embarrassed me." Santana nods "I know. I'm sorry." Quinn stops them as the others walk in the room to get dressed "you ever let me do that again and you will sleep on the couch for a fucking month and you won't get laid for a fucking year." Santana looks back when she hears Dani and Bristol laughs "yeah laugh it up assholes." Dani holds up her hands "I've been in your shoes with this. I know where your coming from."

Bristol smile "she has slept on the couch a few times. And went without sex for a while also." Santana shakes her head and looks back at Quinn "I love you Quinn and I am truely sorry. I won't let you embarrass yourself like that again." Quinn nods "good. Now lets go get changed." As they walk in they see there is no place to change unless they do it in shifts, Santana shakes her head "oh hell no. We are not changing with you stinky ass boys." She turns to the teacher "we are not changing infront of them." The teacher shakes his head "no they are going to get dressed then let you girls get dressed since they can do it faster." Quinn looks at him "what about Artie?" Artie looks up at her "I got dressed before I cam. All I have to do is put my tie on." Mr. Schue nods "see it won't take them five minutes to change so you girls can change and they you can all do your makeup and hair at the same time." Quinn nods as all the girls walk out, as they are standing in the hall she starts to laughs and Santana looks at her funny "you having a mental break down on me there Q?" Quinn shakes her head and laughs "no."

As she slows down the laughing she leans over to Santana's ear and whispers "if they girls new they was going to be in a room with 6 lesbian's they would probably freak out." As she pulls back she see's Santana laugh and lean to her ear "well they know 4 of us are." Casey who is leaning against the wall across from then narrows her eyes "do we want to know?" Both girls shake their heads and laugh. As the door opens and all the guys come out the girls head in and hear the teacher "just change your cloths girl." The girls all roll their eyes and head in with Dani and Bristol fallowing. As they are changing Quinn keeps glancing over at the two gaurds and laughs when she see Bristol blush slightly "what never been in a room with this many naked females before Bristol?" Bristol looks over at Quinn just as she pulls her shirt off and looks at her stomach. He face goes from blushing red to anger red "no I haven't." Dani can hear her voice and looks at then to what she is staring at "Quinn." Quinn looks up at Dani "huh?"

Santana looks over and see's both of them staring at Quinn "yeah hard to look at huh?" Quinn looks down and sighs "sorry." Bristol shakes her head "dont' be sorry but it pisses me off. Your 15 you shouldn't have had to go threw that." Dani nods "I agree. Don't be sorry. They should be sorry." As Quinn pulls her dress on she looks at Santana "tie this." Santana ties the dress in the back and turns so Quinn can tie hers "I know its hard to look at San is just now getting to where she can look at them." Bristol shakes her head "she will regret coming near you again. I mean I new you had scars but those are big Quinn." Quinn nods as Mercedes opens the door "just don't say anything ok." The women nod and watch the teens all finish getting ready. As they are finishing they hear Mr. Schue giving a speach but none of them are really paying attention. When he's finished there's a knock on the door "COME IN." As the door opens they all see Maribel and Aida "we have a few people that wanted to wish you all good luck." As they all turn to the door they see them holding the babies with Maddie and Dante beside them. Dante smiles "you guys are better than any of them out there today. Your gonna kick their butts." Santana smirks when she see's her sister and mother roll their eyes as Maddie says "we know you can beat them."

The teacher smiles "thats the kinda attitude you all need to go out there with. If these two can have that much faith in you then you can have it in yourselves and each other." The girls go over and kiss the babies on the head for good luck before Maribel and Aida take them all back to their seats. As they shut the door Puck looks at Santana "damn your mom's getting big. When is she due?" Santana glares at him "in June ass hat." Puck looks at her "I don't think she will make till then." Santana rolls her eyes "she is having twins dumb ass of course she won't make it till then. She will end up having them between now and then." A few moments later they see the lights dim "well thats us. Lets go." As they fallow him to back stage Dani and Bristol split up and one takes each side of the stage. Bristol goes with Quinn and Dani stays on Santana's side. After a few moments Rachel walks out on the stage and starts singing, after she is done with her solo the rest of the group head out to do the next two numbers.

When they are done and come off the stage everyone is happy with the response they got, Rachel jumps up and down "we might have a chance." As they walk out the stage door and into the hallway and back to dressing room they are all happy. As they walk in and take a seat the teacher tells them "there is only one more school and then they will break to deside the winners. They will want us all back in there in 45. Till then you are free to do what you want." Everyone nods and heads out the door. Dani and Bristol walk up behind Carmen, Casey, Santana and Quinn "I heard you guys could sing but that was just wow." Santana smiles "lets just hope its enough to win." Dani laughs "if you don't the judges are stupid." Carmen tilts her head "well coach is one of the judges. So we'll probably lose." As they walk out into the main area they see all there family and walk over to them as the gaurds stand back some. When they walk up Maddie and Dante run at them "that was awsome guys." Santana picks Dante up and hugs him as she walks over to the rest of the group "you think so huh?" The boy nods "yeah. Your sure to win." Carmen picks up Maddie "well we might not so don't get your hopes up ok."

As they walk up Aida hands Eden to Quinn "hey baby." As she kisses the babies head Eden smiles "oh my God she just smiled at me." Santana puts Danted down and grabs Jazalyn "you serious?" Quinn nods "watch." She leans down and kisses the baby again and she smiles "see." Santana smiles "she smiles just like you. I'm telling you she is a lil Q." Quinn rolls her eyes "still not calling her that." Santana starts talking to Jazalyn for a bit and then looks at Beth and Karen "glad you could make it. Wheres Jake?" Karen shakes her head "he wanted to stay with a friend. He was having a birthday party and he didn't want to miss it." Beth laughs "he was torn between that and this. We told him you would be ok with him going but he would have to come see you all soon." Quinn nods "thats fine. But Beth's right, he better come see us soon." Karen nods "I'll bring him by next weekend." As they are standing there talking someone walks up behing Quinn and hugs her as someone does the same to Santana "you guys did good." Quinn relaxes when she hears Sandy "you scared the shit out of me Sandy."

Sandy laughs and lets her go "we wanted to come see you guys." Alex steps out from behind Santana "you guys did good." Quinn goes to looking around for Kerri and spots her "I think you two know everyone here except for maybe Kerri and Heather." Alex turns her head at hearing Kerri's name as Sandy says "nice to meet you." Kerri and Heather shake her hand and turn to Alex as Kerri says "Alex." Alex takes her hand "hi." When Kerri lets go she glares at Quinn who shrugs "I didn't know." Sandy looks between Quinn and Kerri "everything ok?" Quinn turns to Kerri and raises her eyebrow and Kerri says "uhhh yeah. Everythings fine. How do you know all these people?" Sandy looks at Aida "me and that one was friends in high school." Kerri Heather looks at Alex and Sandy "so how long have you two been together?" Before she can answer Carmen takes Zander from Sandy as Alex says "we was together for 5 years then broke up for a while then got back together." Kerri looks at Quinn "hey Lucy Q can I talk to you a second?" Quinn nods and lets Sandy take Eden while she goes to see what Kerri wants.

When she them away from the group Kerri glances at Alex "why didn't you tell me they was coming?" Quinn looks over her shoulder and see's Alex watchen them while she holds Jazalyn "I didn't know honestly. Aida must have invited them. I mean I like Sandy and Alex but Alex lied to Sandy." Kerri sighs and locks her fingers behind her head "I fell in love with her Luce. I don't know how I'm going to be able be around her." Quinn sighs "do you care about Heather?" Kerri nods "yes. I think I'm starting to fall for her. I mean I'm over Alex but its still hard." Quinn nods "I get it. I do. Just focus on Heather." Kerri takes a deep breath "ok." As they start walking back Alex looks at Quinn "can I talk to you?" Santana laughs "aren't you the popular one?" Quinn sighs "I wish I wasn't." As Alex leads Quinn pretty much back to where she was talking to Kerri she hears "how long have you known Kerri?" Quinn crosses her arms over her chest "since I was like 4 why?" Alex rubs her forhead "you know don't you?" Quinn looks at her "know what?" Alex laughs as she puts a hand on her hip and continues to rub her forhead "you know she's the one I cheated on Sandy with." Quinn nods "I do. She didn't tell me till we brought you guys up once but yeah she told us." Alex sighs "who all knows?" Quinn looks at her "me, San and Carmen. Oh and I think Casey."

Alex looks at her "your not going to tell Sandy are you?" Quinn looks at her "what that you lied to her?" Alex looks to the side "yeah." Quinn shakes her head "no I'm not. Sandy is happy and I want her to be happy. But you the guilt of lieing to her will eat at you. Just ask San about that. She lied to me and it eat at her till she told me the truth." Alex sighs "I wanted to tell her but I knew she wouldn't take me back if she new the truth." Quinn raises and eyebrow at her and raises her voice not meaning to "oh so you lie to her and keep doing it?" Alex looks around and notice everyone looking at them "I hope you know you just told her I was lieing to her." Quinn shrugs and turns and walks away "not my fucking problem Alex." As she walks back to the group she picks up Zander out of Santana's arms and kisses him and hugs him "I may not get to see you again buddy." Sandy looks at her "what was that about Quinn?" Quinn looks at her over her sons head "no my place to tell you. But she pissed me off." Sandy nods "I heard that. But how?" Quinn sighs "she needs to tell you not me." Sandy looks around the group "someone want to tell me whats going on?"

Everyone shrugs and looks confused except for Santana, Carmen, Casey and Quinn who are shaking their heads, just then Alex walks back over "ok since they won't tell me then you tell me. What was that about?" Alex glares at Quinn and then glances at Kerri and then turns to Sandy "maybe we need to wait till we get home. Its not something we need to get into in public." Sandy had seen her glance at Kerri "how do you know Kerri?" Alex looks at the women then sigh as Kerri closes her eyes when she says "she's the one I cheated on you with." Sandy looks at the whole group "you all new?" Everyone shakes there heads except for the teen "why didn't you tell me?" Santana looks at her "it wasn't our place to tell you Sandy. We just wanted you happy and you was. It was Alex's place to tell you anyways not us." Sandy sighs "I can't be mad you guys for not telling me but you I can be." Alex looks up to see her pointing at her "when we get home you will tell me the truth, not just part of it all of it." Sandy then turns to Kerri "you still sleeping with her?" Kerri shakes her head "no. When I found out about you I ended it." Sandy turns to Alex "so she ended it with you. You didn't end it to come back to me?" Alex sighs "can we just talk about this at home?"

Sandy nods "oh trust me we are." Just then they announce that all the schools need to head back to the stage. As they are walking off Quinn looks at Sandy "I'm sorry." Sandy shakes her head "it wasn't your place Quinn." Quinn nods and walks off when Santana grabs her hand. As they head back stage Santana sighs "well that sucked." Carmen nods "that it did." As they all walk out on the stage in there groups they all hold hands. As they start announcing the winners from they come to third place and hear the third place winner "down to us and the warblers." As the judge announces first place everyone is feels their hearts sink when they hear "First place goes to Dalton Academy Warblers." Everyone stands there at Mr. Schue gets there second place trophy "you did good guys." As they walk off the stage they hear a little boy's voice "New Directions should of won." Santana laughs "thats my lil D." Quinn shakes her head "Aida will get him for that." Santana nods as they reach the curtain and hear Maddie "we love you Aunti San and Q and Carmen and Casey."

As they walk off they hear the little girl name off everyone of the new directions. Once they are in the dressing room getting there bags Mr. Schue tells them "you should be proud of yourselves." Rachel sighs "we won't get another shot at this. Sue made it clear if we didn't with this we was done." The teacher nods "I will see what I can do about that. Don't worry guys. Now get your things and lets head out. Who is riding with there parents?" Pretty much everyone in the room raises there hands "alright get your things and have a parent let me know they have you so I can keep track." Everyone nods and heads out of the room. As they walk out Dante and Maddie is standing by the door and hand each one of them a flower, when they are all in a line in the hall Dante shrugs "your our winners." Maddie nods "we will be your judges. You was better." Everyone circles the kids and gives them a group hug, when they pull back the teacher is standing in the door way "that is the kinda of people you listen to guys." Rachel looks at Santana "why can't you be as sweet as those two?" Santana rolls her eyes as Carmen laughs "she doesn't know how." With that they all head out to find their parents, the four girls walk Maddie and Dante out to their group "that was very sweet. I loved you out burst by the way lil D." Aida rolls her eyes "makes me not want to take him anywhere else ever again." Santana laughs "he was just stating his opinion." As they all get together Jose walks over with Frank and tells Mr. Schue they are taking there kids and head out the door.

When they get outside Maribel says "only one of you can ride with us." Everyone looks at around and Carmen looks at Frank "can I ride home with you?" Frank nods "sure." Santana looks at her sister "I'll ride with you. Q can ride with the girls." Aida nods "thats fine." Maribel nods "alright then. Lets go." As they head to the cars they notice the gaurds change their riding patterns around. Once they are on the road Quinn says "Brittany and her mom was there and was watching me and Bristol out side." Jose looks at her in the mirror "she come close?" Quinn shakes her head "no. They stayed away." Maribel looks at the girl "you ok?" Quinn nods "just tired is all." Maribel eyes the girl and notices she wont' look at them "ok. Well when we get home maybe you guys can take a nap while the girls nap." Quinn nods "alright." The rest of the car ride she doesn't say anything else.


	19. Chapter 19

The next couple of weeks go by pretty fast, before they know it the weekend Frannie is coming back is comine up fast. As the girls are on the way home Carmen ask "Q? Is Frannie coming in this weekend for sure?" Quinn nods "yeah." Santana noticed after sectionals Quinn hadn't really said much to anyone. She would talk when she was spoken to and that was about it. When they got home from school they had taken the girls in and Santana looks at Carmen "can you watch them for a few? I want to talk to Q, something is up with her." Carmen nods "yeah no problem. She's starting to worry me." Santana grabs Quinn by the hand "come with me." Quinn fallows Santana up to their room "fine." Once they are in their room Santana shuts the door "ok whats up with you Q and don't lie to me and say nothing. You have been acting funny since sectionals." Quinn lays down across the bed "I'm just tired." Santana looks at her "we both get up with the babies when they wake up. How are you more tired than I am?" Quinn stares at the ceiling "I don't know S." Santana watches her a moment "whats on your mind Q? I know something is what is it? We haven't even had sex since you was cleared by Dr. Hall Q."

Quinn sits up "I'm just tired San. Thats it." Santana looks at her "if you can't talk to me then by God you better find someone to talk to. But next time something is bothering me don't expect me to talk to you about got it?" Quinn looks up but see's Santana walk out the door "fuck." As she flops back on the bed she pulls her phone out and pushes a button "hey I need to talk to you." She listens a minute and sighs "whenever is fine. I don't know how to tell San whats wrong with me." After a moment she nods "alright see you then." As she ends the call she knows she has to get up. As she lays there she hears the door bell "fuck she was fast." After a moment the bed room door opens "Quinn?" Quinn looks over "come in Bristol." The woman walks in and sits in the chair "whats going on?" Quinn closes her eyes "remember what I said at sectionals about being tired of it all?" Bristol nods "yeah. What about it?" Quinn sighs and turns her head to look at her "its still bothering me and I don't know how to tell San." Bristol nods "I see. Just tell her. You promised each other to be honest about shit right?" Quinn nods "yeah." The woman stands up "then stop being a damn pussy and tell her. She isn't going to bite your damn head off, so just tell her."

Quinn smiles "tell me how you really feel about me why don't you." Bristol laughs "I did. Now I am going to go down and send her up and when you both come out of her. you better have told her or I will kick your ass." Quinn nods "alright. Send her back up." After a few minutes with her laying there with her eyes closed she hears the door open "Bristol said you wanted to talk to me." Quinn keeps her eyes closed but nods "yeah. Sit please." She feels Santana sit on the bed and takes a deep breath "I'm tired San. I'm tired of always having to look over my shoulder to make sure that crazy bitch isn't coming after me. I'm so tired of being afraid of not coming home to our kids. I know one day she will get her chance to kill me and she will succeed. I'm just fucking tired of it all San." By the time she is done she has tears rolling down the sides of her face and onto the bed behind her. She feels Santana lean over and kiss her "but she isn't going to get the chance to kill you Q." Quinn sniffles "how do you know that?" She feels Santana lay on top of her "open your eyes and look at me." Quinn opens then and sees Santana wipe her eyes "because I would kill her before she could get close to you. Bristol would kill her before she got close to you."

Santana lays there and see's Quinn isn't going to say anything "I know its tire some Q. I do, but we won't let her do anything to you or the babies." Quinn looks into Santana's eyes and pulls her down and kisses her. Before long they are pulling each others shirts off. Before they can get to far they hear a knock on the door "Eden won't top crying Q, what do I do?" Quinn lays her forhead against Santana's chest "I'll be out in a minute Car." They hear Carmen walk down the stairs and Quinn looks up at Santana "we will finish this later. Trust me I need it. I think Jazalyn can cry loud enough to go back to her own room starting tonight." Santana nods "I agree." With that they both get up and pull a shirt on, little did they know it was the wrong shirt and one of them was backwards and the other was inside out. When they get back to the living room Carmen and Bristol look up and both smirk as Bristol says "I see you talked." Santana nods "yeah. We're good now." Carmen laughs and hands Eden over to Quinn "I see that. Q's shirt is on backwards and yours is inside out." Both girls looks down and roll their eyes "shut it Carmen." Bristol smiles and hands Jazalyn to Santana "alright my work here is done. I need to get back to my wife before she thinks I ran off."

Quinn looks at her "thank you." Bristol nods "no problem." As she walks out she hears Quinn start to sing to the baby and hears her stop crying. As Quinn sits down on the couch and sings Carmen shakes her head "she wanted that. How did I forget about that?"Santana laughs "I forget about it once in a while." Once Quinn is done Eden is smiling at her "she just wanted to be sung to." Santana looks down and see's Jazalyn smiling "I think this one like it too." The girls all sit around and visit till Maribel gets home "ok I am not cooking tonight you can either fix your own food or order something. I am dead tired." Santana looks at her mother when she sits down "why are you still going into the office. I thought Diego was suppose to be handling things for you." Maribel sighs "we had meetings all day. He was there an learned how to handle them. I won't be going back in unless its an emergency." Quinn watches Maribel rub her lower back "how long have you been hurting?" Maribel sighs "all damn day. I have an appointment tomorrow and I know what she is going to tell me." Carmen looks at her "whats that?" Maribel props her feet up "to take it easy and get plenty of rest." Santana nods "you need to. Alex and lexi will be here before you know it." Quinn nods "I say in the next ohhhhhh 2 weeks or less." Maribel looks at her "God I hope your wrong."

Quinn smiles "I don't think I am." Santana smiles "I say by this time next week." Carmen nods "I agree with San." Maribel glares at them "I like Quinn alot better right now. Atleast she is giving me two weeks. You two have me popping at any minute." Santana laughs "well. What can we say?" Maribel eyes her daughter then the blond "didn't get very far did you?" Both girls look at her funny then she point to their shirt that are still not on right and Santana laughs "oh. No, Eden wouldn't stop crying for Carmen. We started out talking and got alittle carried away." Maribel shakes her head "Carmen is not your sitter so you can get it on." Carmen laughs "no I told them to go talk. I didn't know they was doing that till I seen them come back down." Maribel shakes her head but hears a knock on the door "can one of you answer that?" Santana nods and stands up and hands Jazalyn to Carmen "sure." As she walks to the door and opens it she is suprised when she lands on her back "I told you I would get you, you fucking bitch." Quinn jumps up when she see's Santana's head hit the floor and hands Eden to Maribel "take her." As she runs to the hallways she looks down to see Santana knocked out and then turns to the doorway "what the fuck Bella?" As she stands up she see's Randy next to her "think twice dyke." Carmen puts Jazalyn in her swing and heads to the hallways "what the fuck do you want Bella?" Bella steps in and looks at her "I'm taking Sancho's baby." Carmen shakes her head "over my dead body."

Randy laughs "that can be arranged if you truely want it that way." Quinn see's out of the cornor of her eye that Maribel is texting someone and then see 4 people run out of the house across the street "Carmen don't." Carmen looks at the blond "if she thinks she can get that baby and get out of this house let her try." Carmen goes to speak but Bella stops her "you heard her now fucking move." Carmen shakes her head "no. She's Santana and Quinn's not yours. You need to back off." Just then Quinn's eyes go wide when Randy pulls out a pistol "she said she's taking the baby so move." Quinn grabs Carmen's arm "Car move. Its fine. They won't get out of the house." Carmen steps back by Quinn who straddles Santana "your fucking up Bella." Bella laughs "whatever." Randy looks at the girls "put your hands where I can see them." Both girls see's the gaurds almost to the door and raise there hands to let them know he has a gun "you fucked up Randy." Before he can say anything Damien tackles him from behind as hard as he can and makes him drop the pistal.

Next thing they see is Dani doing the same thing to Bella, Maribel looks at Quinn "check on Santana, Quinn." Quinn bends down and checks her "shes breathing but knocked out. She hit her head on the fucking floor ma." Maribel nods "Carmen come get Eden please." Carmen runs over and grabs the baby and puts her in the swing to keep them out of the way. As Maribel walks over she starts dialing "I need an ambulance." Quinn blocks her out as she gives the address "San baby open your eyes." Nothing happens but she hears Bella "got the bitch good that time." Quinn jumps up and rushes over to Bella "let her go Dani." Dani looks up "no. I can't do that Quinn." Quinn shrugs "whatever." She gets down on her knees and starts to punch Bella in the side of the face and bounces her head off the floor "I told you I would fucking kill you bitch. You ever come near her again and I will do just that." Dani looks at Bristol "pull her back before she does kill her." The woman grabs Quinn but she doesn't budge. Bristol stands up "sorry Quinn." With that she tackles the blond to the floor and strattles her hips and hold her hands above her head "calm down Quinn." Quinn starts squirming "let me fucking go Bristol." The woman shakes her head "I can't do that till you calm down."

Quinn keeps moving around "no, fucking let me up I told her I'd kill her." Bristol has to fight to keep ahold of the blond "no. Calm down." Quinn starts doing whatever she can to get free and then it dawns on her how Santana and Carmen had been messing around once and how Santana got free. As she moves around alittle more she gets a leg free and wraps it around Bristols shoulder and flips her off her and goes back after Bella but before she can punch her Olivia and Bristol both have her "fuck your a wirey little shit." Carmen who is beside Santana laughs "you can thank Santana for showing her how to do that move." Bristol shakes her head and wraps her arms around the girl "well lets see if she can get out of this." With that She wraps her arms around Quinn and pulls her back to a sitting possition and then wraps her legs around her "Bristol I swear to God and all that is holy if you don't let me go I will have Oscar fire you." Bristol shakes her head "go ahead. Maribel might have something to say about that." Quinn keeps moving around till they are laying on there sides "for someone who is tired you sure do have alot of energy." Quinns rolls them again "you fuck with the people I love and that gives me energy to kill your ass." Just then they see a police car pull in and Quinn see's Kerri get out "KERRI. MAKE HER LET GO OF ME SO I CAN KICK THE HELL OUT OF BELLA."

Kerri runs up to the door and looks around "what happened." Maribel looks at her and tells her quickly then ends with "we need to get Santana to the hospital now Kerri." Kerri nods "on it." She radio's for an ambulance and they say they are 30 seconds out "they're almost here." She then looks at Bristol and Quinn and walks over to them "Quinn you going to stop?" Quinn who is now red tells her "only when I beat the fuck out of that bitch. She thinks she can come in here and do what the fuck she want to who she wants and threaten to take our baby FUCK THAT. Let me go and see what I do to her ass." Kerri looks at Bristol "you good till I get these two out of here?" Bristol nods "just hurry." Kerri nods and hand cuffs them both and puts them each in a cop car. When she come back she see's the medics working on Santana and then looks at Quinn and points to Santana "Lucy Quinn Fabrey, she is you priority right now." Kerri looks in the living room when she hears a baby cry "Jaz is crying." Carmen jumps up and runs into her and grabs her "shhhh is ok."

The medic looks at Maribel "we need to take her in." Maribel nods "Call Dr. Adams she is her doctor." The medic nods "will do. We'll let your husband know too." Maribel nods as they load Santana on the cart and head to the ambulance "wait." Quinn runs out and leans over and kisses her "you better be fine or I will kill her." With that she lets the medics load her up and head out with her. Quinn looks around and see's a bleeding Bella in the back of a cop car and heads towards it. Before she can open the door Bristol tackles her again "don't do it Quinn." She holds the girl down on the ground "she isn't worth it. You need to go to the hospital. Dani is already fallowing the ambulance." Quinn groans "get off me damn it. I'm going to kick the fuck out of her." Kerri walks over to them "Lucy if you don't stop I will arrest you also. Now enough." Quinn looks at her and smirks "go ahead. Please do and put me in the same damn cell as that fucking puta." Kerri raises and eyebrow at her "you been hanging out with Carmen and Santana to much." Kerri sighs "Danny get them out of here so I can let this on go before she really does hurt them." The man nods and gets the cars moving, once they are gone Bristol looks at Quinn "can I let you up now?" Quinn sighs "fine. But when I see that bitch again she's mine."

Kerri shakes her head "I know this." Just them Maribel walks out "Quinn come on. Kerri you coming to the hospital?" The woman nods "yes." Maribel nods "Lucy Quinn Fabrey either get your ass in this car or I'm leaving without you." Quinn walks towards her "what about the girls?" Maribel gets in and shuts her door "Carmen and Olivia are gonna take them to Carla and them come to the hospital." Quinn nods as she puts her seatbelt on "she hit the floor hard ma." Maribel nods "I know." They don't say anything else as they make their way to the hospital, when they walk in they see Dani in the waiting room "Jose is in with her so he told me to wait out here for you. He said he will be out when they get her back from MRI." Quinn sits down beside Dani and Maribel sits beside her as Bristol and Damien sit on the other side of Dani. Quinn looks at her "was she awake?" Dani shakes her head "not yet." Quinn sighs "ma. I know Bella is your daughter but she went over the fucking line with this. She will be hurt when I see her again." Maribel nods "she better pray you get ahold of her before I do. Or her father."

They sit there a few minutes and Kerri walks in with her partner "hey any word?" Maribel shakes her head "not yet." Kerri nods "I need to know from you what happened at the house." Maribel and Quinn tell her and she writes it down when they are done she looks at them "the gun wasn't load. They may just get off with probation for this." Quinn nods "thats fine. Because when I see the bitch again it will be me you take off in handcuffs." Kerri sighs "no Quinn. You have two babies at home." Quinn stands up and stares at Kerri as she raises her voice "THAT BITCH TRIED TO TAKE ONE OF OUR BABIES. HE THREATED TO KILL US AND SHE KNOCKED SAN OUT KNOWING SHE COULDN'T HIT HER HEAD FOR FUCKING YEAR. DON'T STAND THERE AND TELL ME SHIT KERRI." Kerri steps up to her "you will either shut the fuck up right now or I will arrest you. This is not the time or place to act like the Lucy Q. Now enough." Bristol stands up "Quinn sit down. I don't want to have a wrestling match with you in the ER waiting room." Quinn jerks her arm away from Bristol and tells Kerri "you tell Bella I will see here again and when I do she will wish she never knew who I was. Thats a PROMISE not a threat." With that the girls sits down, Kerri shakes her head "damn hot head. You always was." As she looks at the gaurds she gets there part of the story.

When she's done she walk over to the nurse and nods before walking over and sits down next to Maribel "I have to talk with Dr. Adams before I can leave." Maribel nods and they all wait. After about 10 minutes they see Beth walk out and head to them "hey." As she sits down across from them she sighs "ok well I done and MRI on her and the clip is still holding. It shifted some but didn't come undone. So that is all fine." Maribel nods "but?" Beth sighs "she has a grade 3 concussion. When I was asking her who she was she new. I asked her what day it was she didn't know. I asked her who the president was she didn't know. I then asked her who she was engaged to." Quinn looks at her when she stops talking "she didn't know." Beth nods "she doesn't know you are her fiancé, she doesn't know who Eden or Jazalyn is. I'm going to admit her to make sure she is ok, I don't want to send her home and something happen." Quinn nods and wipes her eyes "can I see her?" Beth nods "we're waiting on a room. Come on." With that Maribel and Quinn fallow her back to the room. When they walk in Santana looks at them "Q what are you doing here?"

Quinn swallows the lump in her thought "you scared me." Santana smiles "no need. I'm hard headed, you should know that." Quinn nods "I do." Beth looks at Quinn "keep telling her who you are to her now. If she gets to upset then just stop." Quinn nods "alright." She walks over and sits on the bed beside the girl "San where do I live?" Santana looks at her funny "with Judy and Russell." Quinn closes her eyes "no. I live with you, ma, pa, Carmen and the babies." Santana looks at her funny "no you live with Judy and Russell." Quinn sighs "I moved in with you back at the end of August San." Santana looks over at her father who nods "she did mija." Santana closes her eyes "why can't I remember that?" Beth looks at her "its the concussion Santana. We talked about that remember." Santana nods "yeah. Ok so what else don't I know?" Quinn holds up her left hand "we're engaged." Santana looks at her funny "you straight Q." Quinn shakes her head and grabs Santana's left hand "this is your great grandmothers ring. I gave it to you when I asked you to marry me." Santana looks at her hand then to Quinn "ok what else?" Quinn takes a deep breath "we have two daughters, Eden which I gave birth to and Jazalyn which was Sancho's baby he didn't want and you adopted her."

Santana shakes her head "this is to much. I don't believe this." Beth looks at Quinn and can see she is getting upset "Quinn can I talk to you a minute. Let Maribel and Jose talk with Santana?" Quinn nods and stands up but hear "Q." Quinn turns around "yeah?" Santana looks at her confused "are you sure?" Quinn nods "yes. Positive, I love you and our daughters more than anything San. I wouldn't lie to you." Santana watches the blond walk out of the room and sighs. Quinn gets out in the hall and Beth pulls her down a few door and wraps her arms around her as Quinn starts to cry "when will she remember?" Beth sighs "thats up to her. She can either get her memory back in minutes or days it could take months. I have seen it later years. A few cases they never get it back." Quinn shakes her head "I can't do this Beth. Not with her not knowing anything about us or our kids." Beth rubs her back and lets her cry "you can Quinn. Its just alot to take in right now." Quin nods "I need some air. Can you tell Ma and Pa I'm gonna step outside?" Beth nods "yeah go on." As she turns and walks out the door she stop "I can't even tell her I love her and have her believe it." Beth smiles sadly at the girl as she walks out, when the door closes she heads back into the room to let them know where she went.

When she walks out into the waiting room Carmen looks at her "Q?" Quinn walks over to her and wraps her arms around her "she can't remember anything before the summer Carmen." Carmen sighs "where are you headed?" Quinn pulls back "I need air. She is in room 8 if you want to see her." Carmen nods and heads back, Quinn turns to Bristol "I'm going outside. Dani You can come with us if you want." Dani nods and heads out with her wife and Quinn. When they get outside Quinn starts walking down the sidewalk and Bristol ask "ummmm Quinn where are we headed?" Quinn sighs "I don't know. Just walking." Dani looks at her wife funny when she ask "do you have your phone on you?" Quinn nods "I keep it." Dani smiles "you have pictures on your phone Quinn." Quinn stops "I have her phone as well. She has more than me." Quinn turns and looks at them "what if that doesn't help? Beth said it could take minutes, days, months, years, if she even gets it back. There has been a few of those cases." Bristol smiles sadly "then you try everything you can to make her see what she knows but can't seem to remember. Its up there Quinn. She just needs that door unlocks so she can remember." Dani nods "she needs her memory kick started. Its asleep right now."

Quinn takes her palms and rubs her temples "I don't know how much more I can take guys." Bristol nods "I know." Dani looks at the blond infront of her "but think about her being in there all confused and not knowing what is really going on. Do you think she can handle it?" Quinn sighs "no." They stand there a few more minutes and Quinn says "come on." With that they head back in and Quinn heads back to Santana's room as she walks down the hall she pulls her phone and walks to the door and hears Santana laughing. When she walks in she is looking at her phone "you remember anything yet?" Santana sigh "no. Just what you've told me." Quinn nods and pulls up her pictures and walks over to the bed "this is right after Eden was born. You took this picture." Santana looks at the picture and smiles "she looks like you." Quinn nods "you've always said that." She flips threw a few more "this is Jazalyn and you at the house after the babies came home." Santana looks at the picture "she looks like me." Quinn nods "we know." She flips a few more till she finds the one she is looking for "this is us one the way to sectionals that we lost. Casey took this picture and sent it to me and you." Santana looks at the picture of the two of them kissing "you mean I finally had the guts to tell you?" Quinn nods "you did and I finally had the guts to tell you San. You need to help me figure out how to get your memory back. I want you back Santana."

The girl rubs the back of her head "I have no clue Q." Beth looks at them "do you remember anything from seeing the pictures?" Santana closes her eyes "no. I mean she showed me pictures of us and Jaz and lil Q but I can't remember anything." Quinn looks at her funny "why did you call them that?" Santana looks at her and shrugs "just did." Quinn tilts her head "do you remember what I say when you call her lil Q?" Santana closes her eyes "don't call her that." Santana opens her eyes "you tell me don't call her that because you don't want her to grow up thinking her name is little Quinn." Quinn smiles "thats right." Beth grins and looks at her "remember anything else?" Santana takes a few deep breaths "we moved. After my birthday we moved." Jose nods "we did." Quinn looks at her "before that?" Santana closes her eyes "Cam." Quinn looks at her and waits "Sancho shot him." Maribel nods "yes mija. Before school started." Santana nods "he hates me because I'm gay." Quinn nods "your remembering." Santana rubs her head "my head is killing me." Beth nods "give your brain a break. We have a room, you can take some meds and get some sleep." Quinn looks at maribel who says "I know you want to stay with her." Quinn nods "yeah." Maribel nods "we'll take the girls for the night. You stay with her." Quinn smiles and wait for them to take her to her room.


	20. Chapter 20

Once they had got Santana to her room it didn't take her long to go back to sleep, when Beth came back in after everyone else left Quinn ask her "how long will she have to be here?" Beth sits down on the window sill beside the blond "I'm hoping over night. If she can still remember everything when she wakes up thats the plan." Quinn nods "good. I hope she remembers." Beth checks on Santana and looks at the blond "the nurses will be coming in ever so often and waking her up. She will probably get cranky but they need to make sure she is ok. I'm going to head home if they need me I will be back. If not I will see you in the morning." Quinn nods "ok. Thank you Beth and tell Karen and Jake I said hi." Beth smiles and nods as she walks out the door, when she's gone Quinn looks out to see Dani and Bristol standing outside the doorway "there are two mor chairs in here. You can come in." The women walk in "you sure?" Quinn nods "not like she's going to be much company. She's out like a light." Both of them smile and take a seat after Dani shuts the door "Quinn have you eat anything?" Quinn shakes her head "no hadn't had time to." Bristol nods "you need to." Quinn sighs "I'm not leaving her." Dani nods "I can go get all of us something and bring it back. Bristol can stay here with you two." Quinn goes to pull some money out of her purse "no. I got it." Quinn looks up as she walks to the door "you sure?" Dani nods "yeah. I'll get us some sandwiches." Quinn nods and watches her leave "you two sure don't show much affection."

Bristol smiles "we do when we're alone. Trust me." Quinn laughs "oh make up for do you?" The woman nods "yeah something like that." Quinn leans her head back and turns it to look at her "you know you can be affectionate when your around us. We don't mind." Bristol shrugs "we're here to do a job." Quinn nods "and when its just us you can show each other how much you love the other. Lifes short so show that love while you can. Tomorrow isn't promised. Trust me I know." Bristol thinks a minute "it wouldn't bother?" Quinn laughs "does it bother you when San and I do it?" Bristol smiles and shakes her head "no." Quinn looks at her "then why would it bother us?" Bristol sits there and then smiles "your right. We won't do it all the time but I guess when its just us four it would be ok." Quinn nods "its fine." After a few more minutes Dani walks in and hands Quinn some food "if you don't like chicken I can trade you." Quinn shakes her head "its fine." As Dani walks over and sits down beside her wife and hands her food to her she is shocked when Bristol leans over and kisses her "thank you." Dani turns to Quinn and see's her smirking "what?" Dani turns back to her wife "ummm what are you doing?" Bristol smiles "kissing my wife."

Dani looks at her funny "ok but why? We don't ever do that unless we are alone." Quinn takes a bite of her food and laughs "get over it Dani." As she swallows she says "we know your married act like it when its just us four. With your line of work tomorrow isn't promised to you. Just like it is with us." Dani sits there and nods "true." Just then Dani turns and grabs her wife and kisses her, Quinn raises both eyebrows but says nothing as she eats. As she pulls back Dani says "I have wanted to that all day." Bristol smiles "I don't mind at all." With that they start eating and hear Quinn giggling and Bristol smiles and says "hush you." Quinn holds her hands up "its fine. San does it to me too." After they are done eating they sit there and chat for a while. While they are talking they hear a knock on the door and Dani gets up to open it and finds a nurse "I need to wak her up and check her." Dani nods and lets her in, as she walks to the bed and shakes Santana she says "Miss Lopez can you want up for me?" Quinn rolls her eyes when she hears Santana mumble and then stands up. As she walks over to her she grabs her arm "San wake up." Santana opens her eyes "what?" Quinn points to the nurse "she needs to check you."

Santana turns to the nurse "sorry about this. I will see you alot tonight I'm afraid." Santana sighs "get it over with." The nurse nods and checks her vitals and then ask "do you know where you are?" Santana sighs "yes the hospital." The nurse nods "do you know the people in the room?" Santana looks around "thats Quinn. Thats Dani and thats Bristol." The nurse nods "who is Quinn to you?" Santana smiles "my fiancé." The nurse nods "and who is Jazalyn and Eden?" Santana smiles again "our daughters." The nurse nods "good. Next time they will be different questions. I will be back in 2 hours." Santana nods and closes her eyes as the nurse walks out "if it wasn't for losing my memory I would so give her some off the wall answers." Quinn shakes her head "you do that and you will sleep on the couch for a month." The gaurds laugh as Santana opens her eyes and looks at Quinn "thats just so wrong Q." Quinn leans over and kisses her "no its not. It would serve you right." Santana smirks "oh would would let me back in the bed as soon as you needed to have sex." Quinn laughs "oh honey I can take care of that all by myself." Santana glares at her "so not funny Q." Quinn shrugs and sits back down "may not be funny but its true." Dani laughs "sorry." Santana glares at her "laugh it up asshole. Wait till Bristol pulls that shit with you, won't be so funny then."

Dani shrugs "she wouldn't punish me with no sex. She likes it to much." Bristol turns red and slaps her "shut up or you will be going without. Like Quinn said I can take care of that myself." Dani looks at her funny "you wouldn't?" Bristol nods "I would." Quinn laughs "you two are just as bad as we are." Santana nods "I hope we're that happy after we get married." Dani smiles at them "I'm sure you will be. Any idea's of when you want to get married?" Santana sighs "I want to do it as soon as possible but we have to find a judge to give us the ok. So I'm not sure." Dani smiles "if you could pick a date what would it be?" Santana thinks a minute "a year ago." Quinn laughs "she ment coming up smartass." Santana smiles "I don't know, maybe this summer." Quinn smiles "Independence day wedding that would be pretty cool." Bristol nods "it would." Santana looks at Quinn "you would want to get married on the 4th of July?" Quinn nods "yeah. I think that would be kinda cool." Santana thinks a minute and then nods "it would be actually." Quinn smirks and pulls her phone out and sends a text and hears "who are you texting?" Quinn shrugs "no one. I was looking at something." Santana shakes her head "yeah sure you was." Santana lays back and closes her eyes again "I'm still kinda tired. I'm gonna try and sleep a little bit more."

Quinn nods and watches her go back to sleep, once she's sure she is out Bristol ask "so who was you texting?" Quinn smiles "Oscar. He asked me if I new of when she wanted to get married and I gave her and Idea. He has a judge that owes him a favor and can get the paper for us." Dani nods "I see." She then points to Santana "she doesn't know does she?" Quinn shakes her head "not yet." As they all sit there a visit some more Quinn yawns "I need to call home and check on the girls." The women nod and watch Quinn stand up and head to the hallway. Bristol gets up and fallows her. Quinn walks around the hallways talking to Maribel about how the girls are doing and what they had talked about for the wedding. When she hangs up Bristol ask "what did she say?" Quinn smiles as she puts the phone in her pocket "she said the girls are fine and that she thinks it would be a great idea. She's going to call Oscar and talk to him more about it in the morning." The woman nods as she lets them back into the room "Santana will be suprised." Quinn nods "thats the idea." As they walk back in the women discuss taking shifts and sleeping, Quinn lays the chair she is sitting in back and closes her eyes and dozes off.

Sometime around 3 the nurst comes back in and finds Bristol awake "I need to check her again." The woman nods and watches her once she is done she leaves the room and Santana looks at Bristol "Q trust you alot you know." Bristol nods "I know." Santana looks over at the blond that is asleep "I almost lost her. I just got her and I almost lost her because of some nut job that can get over her lust." Bristol listens to the girl "we will do our best to keep her away from you guys." Santana nods "I know that. But if I was to lose her I would lose myself. She means so much to me, always has since we was 5." Bristol smiles "have you always loved her?" Santana smiles and nods "I did. I went home my first day of school and told my parents all about her. I then told my sister Aida I was going to marry her." Bristol laughs "thats to cute." Santana looks over at her "but the funny thing is. Quinn told me back then she wanted to marry me one day to. I just thought it was kids being kids. I didn't know she really ment it." The woman looks at the sleeping girl "love at first sight." Santana nods "pretty much. I mean we dated different people and both of us lost out virginity to the say guy a couple weeks apart. But we always came back to each other. This one time in 7 the grade, we got into this huge fight. I don't remember what it was about now but we didn't talk for a month." Bristol can see the sadness in her eyes as she goes on "then one day she looked at me and said 'its time to get over your bullshit S and talk to me again.' I laughed and started talking to her."

Bristol watches her as she asked "so what about you two? Whats your story?" Bristol smiles "she came to work for Oscar. The first day I met her I hated her, she was a smart mouth 17 year old that thought she new everything." Santana smiles "most are like that." Bristol nods "well he made me start training her, we was together 24-7 for like 6 months. Well after we got to know each other I relized she wasn't that bad. Well we became friends, keep in mind I was 20 at the time. Well she looks at me one day and says that I have the prettiest green eyes she has ever seen." Santana nods "they are pretty." Bristol smiles "thanks. But I didn't know it then but she was actually flirting with me. I mean I would flirt with her as well. It wasn't till she was 19 and I was 22 that she said fuck it one day and said I was as blind as a bat flying into the sun. I asked her what the hell she ment by that, she didn't answer me and just grabbed me and kissed me." Santana watches as Bristol looks at her wife asleep beside her "I was so shocked it took me a minute to kiss her back. We started dating after that and ended up getting married." Santana smiles "that sounds like something Quinn would of said to me."

The two of them sit there a talk for a little bit till Bristol has to wake Dani up "alright I am gonna get some sleep. The nurse will be back soon." As Santana and Bristol fall asleep Dani finds ways to keep herself awake. Around 7 Dani hears a knock on the door and Quinn opens her eyes and see's Beth walking in "morning." Quinn sits up and stretches "morning." Beth walks over "Santana wake up or I will keep you here for a week." Santana opens her eyes "keep me here for a week and see what kinda hell I raise up in this place." Beth smiles "it got you up." Quinn looks at her "so does she get to go home?" Beth nods "remember everything still?" Santana nods "yeah all the way back to when I was little." Beth laughs "good. Then as soon as your mother gets here I will let you leave." Santana sighs "great. She has the girls. Carmen went to school." Just then Carmen, Maribel and Frannie walk in "no I didn't ma let me skip today." Quinn jumps up and runs to her sister and hugs her "you came in early?" Frannie nods "I did. I got to the house around 10 lastnight. They told me what happened and I came with them."

Maribel looks at Beth "she staying or leaving?" Beth laughs "oh dear lord she is leaving. I can't have her raising hell up in this hospital." Santana laughs "works everytime." Beth turns to Quinn "ummmm you do know you gave Bella a concussion as well right?" Quinn shrugs "she better be glad thats all I gave her for now." Maribel looks at her "how do you know?" Beth looks at her "the cops brought her in lastnight after Santana was brought to her room. She keep complaining of a headache and they brought her in to get checked. One of the other doctors worked on her and told me." Maribel nods "she better open her eyes before one fo these three really hurt her." Santana looks at her "Aida will get to her first. Wait and see." Beth turns and looks at her "why do you say that?" Santana smirks "she will just watch." With that Beth tells them "alright, I am going to go discharge her." Turning back to Santana she says "you. No school the rest of the week. Pick nothing heavier than the babies up and no sex till atleast Saturday. That would put a bit of a strain on your brain." Santana sighs "figures." With that Beth leaves to discharge her as Santana holds her arms out for Eden and Jazalyn "bring them here." They take the babies out of the seats and lay them on the bed "hey there." Both babies are awake and smiling at Santana "I missed you so much." QUinn sits back and watches the three most important people in her life. 

As Quinn is watching Santana with the babies Frannie walks up behind her "penny for your thoughts?" Quinn looks at her sister "if she had hit her head any harder. I wouldn't have her. She couldn't remember anything." Frannie wraps her arms around her little sister "I know. But go with the possitive. She's still here." Quinn nods "I know." As they stand there Santana says "Frannie she may be your sister but she's not your leaning post." Frannie laughs and stands up "good know your ok Santana." Santana looks up from the babies "what made you come in early?" Frannie shrugs and looks towards Carmen "had some things to take care of. Classes let out early." Santana smirks "oh I bet you had somethings to take care of." Maribel rolls her eyes "damn horny ass teenagers." Everyone in the room looks at her as Quinn says "ma. Oh my God." Maribel shrugs "thats what you all are." Just then a nurse walks in "alright Miss my lady are ready to head out." Santana looks at her "I'm not leaving in this damn gown woman." The woman smiles "your dad has some scrubs you can wear if no one brought you any cloths." Santana looks at her mother and see's her shake her head "Carmen go get me some damn scrubs." With that Carmen and Frannie head out to get some scrubs from Jose.


	21. Chapter 21

Once they got Santana home they was all sitting in the livingroom talking. Quinn had rode home with Frannie and talked to her about the idea for a wedding which she loved. As they was all talking Carmen ask "so what exactly are we going to do about this Brittany shit? I mean we can't keep the gaurds forever." Maribel looks over at her " we pray she grows up and moves on. Till then we keep the gaurds." Santana looks at her "what about if we have to keep them till next year? Like when school starts, Brittany can go back to school next year and they can't go with us." Maribel shrugs "we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." They all go back to chatting for a while longer till Maribel tells them she is going to go lay down for a bit. Once she is in her room Santana turns to Carmen and Frannie "ok spill. Whats going on with you two?" Carmen looks at her "nothings going on. We've been talking thats all. Frannie has been talking with Casey and we are trying to figure out what to do." Quinn nods "I think you need to sit down in the same room and talk." Frannie nods "we are. She's suppose to be coming over in a little bit." Santana laughs "oh I'm sure there will be alot of talking." Quinn rolls her eyes "Saturday needs to hurry up and get here. You so need to get laid." Santana nods "and I sooooooo agree with that. I haven't had sex in forever." Frannie shakes her head "not what I want to hear about." Quinn looks at her "like I want to hear about ya'll and what your gonna end up doing. No but I will."

Carmen laughs "ok so it happened a couple of times. I didn't say I would tell you how good your sister is in bed." Santana smirks "well I could tell her how good her sister is in bed. Maybe they could compare notes and gets a few new idea's from each other." Quinn turns and looks at her "oh so I need new idea's huh?" Carmen and Frannie laugh at the look on Santana's face "thats not what I ment baby. I ment you could give Frannie some." Quinn glares at her "you need to shut up while your still ahead." Frannie grins "oh trust me sis I could probably give you a few idea's that I've learned." Before anyone else can say anything they hear a knock on the door and Carmen gets up "I swear if that is Bella she won't be so lucky this time." They hear her open the door and close it then come back in with Casey behind her "Hey Casey." Casey smile "glad to see your ok. Feeling alright?" Santana nods "yeah I'm good." Casey nod and looks at Frannie "hi." Frannie smiles "hi Casey." As she sits down no one says anything till Santana stands up "ok the tention in here is to much. You could cut it with a knife. Q come one." With that Santana and Quinn head up to their room with the babies.

Once they are all three alone Carmen looks at them "wanna talk here or in my room?" Frannie shrugs "we're the only ones down here. So here's fine." Casey nods "this works." Carmen nods and streches out on the floor on her back "ok so how do we start this talk?" Frannie laughs "this was your idea and you don't know how to start this conversation?" Carmen sighs "I didn't think that far ahead." Casey looks at her "look let me start by telling you Frannie to your face that I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you before." Frannie nods "its fine." Carmen smiles " yay progress." Frannie tosses a pillow at her "your such an ass." Carmen laughs "yeah I am. But seriously Casey are you ok with this happening?" Casey nods "I am. I mean I wasn't sure at first but now that I'm getting to know Frannie she's a good person and I can understand why you like her." Frannie nods "I have to agree with Casey on that. She's a good person, still has to earn some trust with both of us but she's a good person. She has a big heart."

Carmen smiles "you both are. So if we are gonna do this there can't be any jealousy between the three of us. Outsiders understandable but not between us." Carmen see's Frannie nod and then looks at Casey "I mean it Case." Casey nods "I know. I don't think there will be really." Casey slides out of the chair she is in and matches Carmen's position on the floor "Frannie you going to sit up there all day?" Frannie laughs "maybe." Carmen and Casey reach up and pull her off the other chair and on to the floor between them. After a moment Frannie tilts her head "huh. I haven't really just laid on the floor before. Its almost like a different world down here." Carmen laughs and grabs her hand "that it is. Now you see what your nieces see." Frannie reaches over slowly and grabs Casey's hand "its different." Casey nods "wait till she gets you to hang upside down." Frannie laughs "already done that." Casey nods "thats different." The three of them lay on the floor holding hands and talking for a while. The next then they know they hears Quinn "awwwww how sweet." The three of them raise there heads to see Quinn and Santana standing behind the couch as Carmen ask "I thought you went to your room?" Quinn nods as she crosses her arms "we did three hours ago. The girls are taking a nap so we thought we would come talk with you guys."

Frannie raises up and props herself up on her elbows "you know the world looks different from a babies point of view?" Quinn raises and eyebrow at her "trust me I don't want to lay on the floor again for a while. Maybe when the girls are crawling but not right now." Frannie nods and lays back down "true. You two have spent alot of time on the floor." The two of them lay down on the couch together and watch the three on the floor as Santana ask "ok I have to ask this. When you go to have sex will you all three do it at once or what?" Quinn slaps Santana on the leg "enough with the sex talk Jesus." Carmen laughs "its fine Q. And the answer is I don't know San. We hadn't got that far yet." Quinn lays there a minute then ask "wait. So if you want to have sex and Frannie isn't here does that mean you can't have sex till she gets here?" Frannie shakes her head "no. They can have sex when ever they want. And If I'm here and say Casey is here and we want to have sex we can or Carmen we can. Or all three of us. We can have sex with each other whenever we want." Santana laughs "now who's on the kick about sex Q?"

Quinn shakes her head "no I'm being serious, I didn't know if they had to wait till they was all together or not." Casey shakes her head "no. Its like Frannie said. I mean I trust them and I am working on them trusting me. So sex can happen whenever." Quinn nods "oh ok." With that they all go back to talking and Santana and Quinn go back to watching them and cuddling. Casey looks up and goes to ask Quinn a question but laughs "they must of not slept alot lastnight." Carmen looks up "no they won't San up ever so often to do a neuro check on her. I imagine Quinn woke up alot too. Lets let them sleep and keep an ear on the girls for a bit." Frannie nods "yeah I want to spend time with my nieces since I won't get to see them for aleast another month." Casey reaches over and grabs the monitors off the table and lays them by their heads and turns them down "that way they don't wake up." A moment later Carmen hears Eden wake up "I'll go get her." The other two nod and watch her run up to the babies room. When she shuts the door behind her Frannie looks over at the blond beside her "you really are a good person Casey." Casey turns her head and smiles "thanks." Frannie nods and lays there looking at the girl "I didn't relize how pretty you was till just now."

Casey blushes and turns her head to look back at the ceiling "thanks. Your not bad yourself." Frannie reaches over and turns her head back to face her "I mean it." Casey nods "I do to." As they lay there looking at each other Frannie leans over and presses her lips to Casey. Casey sucks in a breath but starts kissing her back, before long Frannie runs her tongue across Casey's bottom lip and the girl opens her mouth. They get so into kissing each other they don't hear Carmen come back into the room till she says "damn thats hot." They slowly pull apart and look at her holding Eden "seriously. That was hot." Casey blushes and looks back up at the ceiling "only you would think that." Carmen walks over and sits on the floor holding Eden "no if you was to of walked back in the room and saw that you would of thought the same thing." As they sit there and play with Eden Casey hears Jazalyn "I'll go get her." As she heads up the steps to the bedroom to get Jazalyn Carmen looks at Frannie "well?" Frannie smiles "the girl can kiss. I'll give her that. If she is as good with that tongue other places as she is with kiss I'm sure it will all be good." Carmen smirks "shes better with it. Trust me." Frannie smiles and Carmen leans over to her and kisses her "just wait and see." WIth that she presses her lips back to Frannies.

Casey comes down the stairs with a wide awake Jazalyn and stops on the bottom step and watches the two in the floor. She thought she would be jealous the first time she saw this but she was the oposite, she was actually getting turned on by it. As she slowly walks into the room she walks over and sits down "ok if you do don't stop right now I am going to have to leave and go home." The two pull apart and Frannie looks at her "why?" Casey takes a deep breath "so I can take a cold ass shower. Now stop." Frannie smiles "well no need to go home to do it. We have a few showers here." Frannie leans in and whispers in her ear "and if your lucky you won't have to take a shower alone." Casey's eyes widen "oh God. You are so not helping the issue at all." Carmen smirks "if there wasn't two babies in this room I would so find out just how wet you was." Casey blushes "put it this way. I think my underware is ruined." Frannie laughs "good to know we can do that to you." Casey nods "yeah you did." Carmen shrugs "well atleast your not alone. I think I need to through mine away when I take them off." Frannie smirks "well then. I'm glad to know I'm that good." Carmen shakes her head and looks at Casey "you spending the night?" Casey nods "yeah mom said I could. She said since we don't have school tomorrow she doesn't plan on seeing me till sunday night or monday." Carmen nods "good. Gives us time together."

Frannie nods "yeah. We need to work on this if we are gonna make it work out." With that the three of them sit with the babies and talk till Quinn wakes up about an hour later "why didn't you wake me to get them?" Frannie shrugs as she plays with the babies that are laying between her legs on the floor "thought you could use a nap. And I wanted to spend time with them." Quinn nods and looks at Santana as she opens her eyes "lay back down Q." Quinn sighs "can't, the girls are awake." Santana raises up "how long they been up?" Casey looks at the clock "Eden for and hour and a half. Jazalyn about an hour and fifteen minutes." Santana nods "should of woke us up." Carmen shakes her head "we had them." As they are talking they see Maribel come down the stairs "ummmm Santana. Call your father for me please." Quinn turns and looks at her and can see she is holding her back "ma you ok?" Maribel shakes her head "not sure but I don't think so. I think I'm trying to go into labor."

Santana jumps up off the couch and wobbles "ok should of done that slower." Quinn shakes her head "calm down San and all pa." She turns to Maribel "do we need to take you in?" Maribel nods "I can't drive." Frannie gets up "want me to take you?" Maribel looks at her then Carmen and then Casey "one of you two need to go with us." Carmen nods "I'll go with you. Casey can fallow in my car with those 4." Maribel nods "alright. We can take my car, my keys are hanging in the hallway Frannie." Frannie nods and walks over and grabs them "got em. Lets go." Santana hangs up the phone "he said he would call Dr. Hall and would meet you at the front door." Maribel nods as Carmen and Frannie help her out the door "alright." As they walk out Carmen tells them "my keys are hanging up there too." Santana nods and shuts the door "told her didn't I." Quinn shakes her head "shut up. They could still stop her if her water don't break." Casey stands up "alright lets get the stuff we need and head out." With that they start gathering up the stuff for the babies and get their car seats "alright. We're ready. Q did you call Dani and Bristol?" Quinn nods as she picks up Eden's carseat "yep."

Casey picks up Jazalyns and they all head out. Once they are in the car Casey smiles "this will be interresting with 4 babies." Santana nods as they start down the road "that it will." The rest of the ride is pretty quiet. Once they get to the hospital they park beside Maribel's car and get out. Casey takes Eden's carseat this time and Quinn takes Jazalyn's as they walk in the door Santana's phone rings. She talks to her father and then hangs up "they are up where you had Eden. She's in the same room." Quinn nods "what did he say?" Santana smirks "she is dialated to a 4 but her water hasn't broke. They are gonna try and stop the contractions so they can give her the meds to mature the babies lungs. If they can't stop them then they will be in the NICU like these two was." Quinn nods as they walk onto the elevator and she heads to the back cornor "how are you gonna do that with a baby?" Quinn smirks and sits the baby by her feet "oh that is so cheating Q." Once they reach the OB floor and get off the elevator they head to the room. Before they get there a nurse stops them "oh I have to see them." Quinn turns and see's one of the nurses that was her nurse "hey. Well here they are." Quinn puts the carset on the desk and Casey does the same "my lord they have grown so much." Quinn nods "they have Eden is a little over 9 pounds now and Jazalyn is almost 9 pounds."

The nurse takes Eden out of her carseat "still just as pretty as the day she was born." The baby looks at he and smiles "right on track with where she needs to be too." Quinn nods "they are. Its almost like having twins." The nurse nods "thats how they will see each other as they grow is twins." The nurse hands Eden to Santana and picks up Jazalyn "I was here for this one too. She was so tiny when she was born. But she is doing good now." Santana nods "she is doing very good now that we have things lined out with her." The nurse smiles and hands her to Quinn as Casey grabs the carseats "alright Maribel is in that room." The girls nod and head that way. Once they are in the room Maribel sighs "I hate when you two are right." Santana smirks "told you so." Jose shakes his head "the contractions aren't stopping but they went ahead and gave her the meds since they slowed them down." Santana nods as she sits down "when will they know for sure?"

Just then Dr. Hall walks in "well if we can get her contractions and dilation to stop we can keep them in there the next couple of days to give the meds time to work. If they dont' stop we will have to pray they are mature enought to deliver." The doctor looks at Quinn "hey. How are you?" Quinn nods "good thanks." The doctor walks over to Maribel and looks at the monitor "they slowed down big time." Maribel nods "they have." The doctor smiles "ok looks like they are trying to stop. I am going to go ahead and give you this medicine to mature their lungs. If you stop contracting we are still gonna keep you over night to make sure. All else I will keep you a couple of days to keep you on bed rest." Maribel sighs "I was afraid you would say that." Dr. Hall smiles at her "could be worse. They could end up in the NICU like Eden and Jazalyn did." Maribel nods "true. If this is what it takes to keep them in there go for it." The doctor nods "the nurse will update me in an hour. If you start hurting again let her know." Maribel nods "will do." The doctor turns to the two babie "now let me see these two." Santana hands her Eden and she smile "beautiful babies." As she hands her back and picks up Jazalyn she smiles "I deliever pretty babies don't I?" Frannie nods "you do."

As she hands the baby back the doctor smiles "well I will see you in a little bit." With that she heads out the door, Jose turns to his wife "you been busy today?" Maribel shakes her head "no. I was laying down all afternoon." Santana nods "she laid down before noon. Didn't get up till we brought her in." Jose nods "they're just ready to come out." Santana smiles "they want to meet there cool big sister is why." Carmen laughs "you mean me?" Santana glares at her "I keep forgetting about that." Frannie looks at them "forgetting what?" Quinn smirks "they're legally sisters." Frannie laughs "thats to funny. Who would of thought." Quinn shakes her head "not me. Thats for sure." Maribel looks at them "do I want to know?" Quinn shakes her head "probably not." As they all sit around and chat Maribel has a couple more contractions but not many. A little while later a nurse comes in "how you doing hun?" Maribel sighs "I'm tired again." The nurse nods "figured you would be. Still haveing contractions." Maribel nods "yeah just had one a few minutes ago." The nurse nods "I see that. She already gave you the steroids right?" Maribel looks at her "what?" The nurse smiles "its the meds to mature the babies lungs." Maribel nods "oh ok. Yeah she gave them to me." The nurse nods "alright I'm going to go call her."

With that the nurse walks out, a few minutes later the doctor walks in and looks at the monitor paper "hummm. Well they aren't stopping. So if you keep this up for a while without them stopping I'm afraid I'm gonna have to go ahead and induce you." Maribel sighs "I was afraid of that." The doctor nods "its gonna be for the better. Because with us trying to stop them its putting stress on one of the babies. So to keep that from happening we can either induce you now or what and see if it ease's up." Maribel looks at her husband "what do you think?" Jose turns and looks at the monitor "I don't want then to stress. Even if they are in the NICU for a few days its better than something happening to them." Maribel nods "alright go ahead. Induce me." The doctor nods "alright I will have the nurse bring the fluids in. If your water doesn't break on its own then I will do it later." Maribel nods "alright." With that Dr. Hall walks out to get things started, Santana looks at the clock and rocks her head back and forth thinking "I say they will be here around 2 am." Carmen shakes her head "no I say 4 am." Jose laughs "here we go again."

Quinn shakes her head "stop betting on the babies. You two keep on and you will be betting on who will be crawling first Eden or Jazalyn." Carmen rasies her eyebrow and gets slaped by Frannie and Casey "stop." Carmen rubs both her arms "damn that hurt." Frannie leans up to her ear "be good or no strip tease for you ever." Carmens' eyes widen "seriously?" Frannie shrugs "maybe." Casey smirks "dido." Carmen leans back and shuts up and Santana shakes her head "so fucking wiped." Quinn smacks her leg "shut up or no sex for a month." Santana opend her mouth but QUinn stops her "no. Shut up or your cut off for a month." Santana sighs and leans back in her seat and looks Jazalyn "your mommy is mean." The baby looks at her and smiles "yeah side with her. I see how it is." Quinn rolls her eyes "she's just happy your talking to her. She isn't siding with anyone San." Jose shakes his head "oh dear lord." With that they all sit around and wait for the doctor and nurse to come back in.


	22. Chapter 22

A few hours laters Maribel was fully in labor and slowly dilating, Santana looks at the clock "this is taking forever." Quinn laughs "not everyone can pop a kid out in a short time like I did San." Santana rolls her eyes "I wasn't saying that. I'm just saying you would think she would be further along than 6." Maribel nods "I'm with you on that one. This is taking forever, I was a 4 when I came in and now I'm only at a 6 and I have been here what 6 hours. What the hell?" Jose sighs "I'll have the doctor come back in maybe she can explain it." Maribel nods and watches her husband leave "I swear they better do something or do a damn C-Section." Quinn moves Eden around in her arms and looks at her "hopefully they can do something." A few moments later Dr. Hall comes in "ok let me check you." As the doctor checks her all the girls in the room look else where and Maribel rolls her eyes "we all have the same damn thing girls." Santana who is looking at the baby in Quinn's arms says "yeah but your my mother. I don't want to see that." Dr. Hall laughs "dear lord. I look at so many of them a day its unreal."

Carmen laughs "I have to ask." Casey slaps her "shut up." Dr. Hall shakes her head "no go ahead ask." Carmen smirks and looks at Casey "are you gay by chance? I mean why would a woman want to get into this line of work and look at a woman's whoo haaa all the time." Quinn and Santana giggle as Jose rolls his eyes "seriously Carmen?" Carmen shrugs "what I have to know." The doctor turns her head and looks at her "just so you know. No I'm not gay. I have a husband and 2 kids. I just find it magical how life is created." Carmen nods "oh ok." The doctor shakes her head and smiles as she looks at Maribel "I'm afraid I may have to do a C-Section. One of them turned and is blocking the other one." Jose looks at her "can't you turn them like they did Aida?" The doctor shakes her head "I'm trying but I think the other one is pushing this one." Maribel sighs "thank God I took the drugs." The doctor nods "ok this is taking to long you should be further along its hard telling when your labor started. I say we just do a C-Section and get it over with." Maribel looks at her husband who nods "I agree." Maribel sighs "lets this then." The doctor stands and takes her gloves off and washes her hands "alright I will call up get an OR, and a nurse will be here to get you soon."

As she walks out Santana sighs and Jose looks at her "what?" Santana starts to pout "I won't win the bet. They'll be here before midnight." Quinn moves Eden who is now asleep around in her arms "seriously? Thats all you can think about is the bet when she is about to go into surgery?" Santana shrugs "she'll be fine. Dr. Hall will make sure of that." Jose shakes his head "there are risk with all surgery's mija." Santana looks at her mother "I love you mamá." Santana gets up and walks over to her mother and hugs her "I love you too mija." As Santana stands up she looks at the clock and then her mother "still wish you could of waited to had them." Maribel shakes her head "you are something else." Just then a nurse walks in "alright Mrs. Lopez. We are about to head upstairs." As she gets Maribel ready all the others look at each other and Jose says "you guys can stay in here or you can go get something to eat. It will be just a little bit." Frannie nods "I can go get them something. Ummm can I use your car Maribel since it was the one we brought?" Maribel nods "yes dear. Use it."

With that the nurse pushes her out and Jose walks out behind them, Santana sighs "shit I guess this means we are paying for our own food." Quinn rolls her eyes "you are about to get on my damn nerves today." As she gets up and lays Eden in her car seat she hears Santana "what do you mean by that?" Frannie looks at the other two "lets go get some food." The other two nod and lay Jazalyn in her car seat and head out, once they are out and the door is shut Quinn turns to her "seriously you have to ask that?" Santana stands up as well and crosses her arms and Quinn starts to read her like a book "yeah I do. What do you mean?" Quinn sighs "I should of picked up on it before." Santana looks at her funny "what do you mean?" Quinn looks at her "your scared and your doing whatever you can to keep people from seeing it." Santana starts to pace "I'm not either. Why do you think that?" Quinn watches her pull her hand up to her mouth and chew on the skin around her nails "because one your defensive as hell, two your pacing like a pinned up pitbull and three now your chewing your nails or the skin around them. Your nerves and you don't want anyone to see it. Cut the shit San its just me and you in this room, talk to me."

Santana takes a deep breath and tries to control the tears knowing that Quinn is spot on, as she turns to her Quinn can see them but waits for her to talk "I'm scared shitless Q. My mom isn't young. She is almost 50 and having twins. What if something goes wrong in there. What if something happens and I lose her." By the time she gets done she has tears running down her face and Quinn grabs her and pulls her into her, as she wraps her arms around her she says "I know your scared San. Hell I am to, she is the only mother I ever really had. But its like you said Dr. Hall is a good doctor, she knows what she's doing." Santana wraps her arms around the blond tighter "I love her so much Q. I can't lose her. I still need her." Quinn nods "I know." Before either one can say anything theres a knock on the door "hey papá called me and I just got the kids to bed. San is everything ok? Whats going on?" Quinn turns and looks at Aida "everythings fine they had to do a C-section on her. San is just letting her emotions get the best of her."

Aida walks over and hugs her sister "she's a strong woman San. She'll be fine." Santana hugs her sister "I hope your right." Aida lets her go and tells her "go clean up and wash your face." Santana nods and heads to the bathroom as Aida turns to Quinn "how long she been like that?" Quinn sighs "since we got here." Aida nods "figured it would of happened before now." Quinn nods "me to." Aida sits down "how long did they say it would be?" Quinn sits down again and says "about an hour since they don't have to rush." Aida nods "alright then." As Santana comes out of the room she walks over and sits on Quinn's lap "Uhhh San your chair is right there." Santana nods and buries her face in Quinn neck "I know but I need you right now." Quinn nods and wraps her arms around her and holds her, as they sit there a while and talk the other three come in and Carmen laughs "can't leave you two alone for long." Santana lifts her arm and flips her off "fuck you Carmen." Quinn glares at Carmen "please don't." Carmen can see that Quinn means and leaves it alone "we got you some food."

Santana raises her head and takes the bag but stays on Quinn's lap "ummm baby how am I going to eat?" Santana pushes the car seats over a bit with her foot and grabs the bedside table "like this." Quinn smiles "you just think of everything huh?" Santana nods as she gets the food out for them "ok and what if the babies wake up?" Santana laughs "thats why they have aunts." Frannie and Aida looks at her "really now?" Santana nods "your not busy and you already ate. But I was referring to Carmen and Casey as well." All of them shake their heads while Quinn and Santana start eatting. Almost an hour later Jose walks in smiling "you now have a little brother and sister." Everyone stands up and hugs him as Aida ask "how big where they?" Jose smiles " Blanca Alexis Lopez was born first she was 4 pounds and 7 ounces and was 18 inches long. Julian Alejandro Lopez was born well last and he was 4 pounds 2 ounces and 17 inches long. They was born at 9:15 pm." Everyone smiles as Quinn ask "how are they?" Jose nods "good. Dr. Hall thinks she was farther along then what she thought. They are breathing on their own but have to stay in the NICU as long as Maribel is here but if they are doing good when she gets released they can go home as well."

Santana smiles "she's doing ok?" Jose looks at her and smiles "she is doing great." Santana nods "good. When can we see all of them?" Jose smiles "your mother will be back in here in an about 45 minutes and they said as soon as the doctor comes down they will let us know when we can see the twins." Everyone nods and takes their seats again as Santana smiles "I can wait to see them." Jose looks at Aida and Santana "Blanca is a combo of you two. Julian he looks like me and Dante." Santana nods "good. They are good looking babies then. I mean I'm hot and Aida is hot and your not an ugly man and Dante is a cute as s button. So they'll have it made." Quinn laughs "God you are so full of yourself sometimes." Aida nods "well she's right." Quinn just shakes her head "whatever." Santana laughs "if I hear you say whatever one more time. You will be sleeping on the couch." Quinn glares at her "don't even think about stealing my lines." Santana smirks "why not your stealing mine." As they all sit and chat and wait for the doctor Frannie looks at Quinn "how much did Eden weigh again?" Both Santana and Quinn says "3pounds 11 ounces." Frannie laughs "well ok then." Santana and Quinn just smile and Quinn grabs the girls hand and leans into her ear "think if we run into Beth we can ask her if you can be cleared tonight?"

Santana laughs "I think she is off tonight." Aida looks at them "who?" Santana smirks "Beth." Aida shakes her head "no she had to work tonight. The guy that was suppose to work called in sick so she had to come in. She's around here someplace." Quinn and Santana look at each other then Santana turns to Aida "where is she?" Aida shrugs "Hell if I know. I'm not her keeper, I just know she got called in to work tonight." Quinn pulls her phone out and send the doctor a text "well thats one way to ask." Quinn smirks "beats trying to hunt her down and miss seeing the babies." Just then Beth walks in the door "I'm right here Quinn. I wanted to come tell Jose congradulations on the babies. Word travels fast in this hospital." Quinn laughs "I see." Beth looks at her after she gets done talking to Jose "so what did you want?" Quinn stands up and looks at Frannie "watch then a minute please?" Frannie nods "no problem." As Beth fallows Santana and Quinn to the hallways she ask "ok whats up?" Santana looks at her "my head is fine. Is there anyway I can have sex earlier than Saturday?" Beth frowns "damn teenagers and their hormones."

Both girls just smiles as she ask "no headaches? Dizzyness? Anything?" Santana looks at her "well when I first woke up and jumped up but that happened before the car wreck." Beth thinks a minute "I hate to do this but as long as nothing is wrong then go ahead. But if anything seems to change please wait." Santana nods "thank you." Beth rolls her eyes "why do I even bother with you two?" Quinn hugs her "because you love us." Beth laughs and hugs her back "I do but I still shouldn't have cleared her for that." Santana smiles "I know my limits." Beth nods "I hope so." With that the doctor leaves and the girls head back in, as they sit down Aida smirks at them "you two are so getting it on tonight." Santana glances at Jose who is busy walking to Carmen and nods "yep. What better time then when your parents aren't home. Those three will be doing God knows what and these two pretty much sleep all night so hell yeah." Aida laughs and shakes her head "God to be young again." Quinn smiles "your not that old Aida." Aida shrugs "feel old as hell some days." As she looks at her sister she ask "hows the head?" Santana sighs "better. Bella has it coming to her." Aida nods "that she does and not just from you." Quinn nods "probably from all three of us." Aida smirks "we could gang up on their asses."

Quinn shakes her head "no. I'll cross her path again and when I do, she will regret ever touching San." Before anyone else can say anything there is a knock on the door and in walks Dr. Spencer "hey guys. Well I'm the one that has the twins." Everyone nods as she goes on "they are doing great. I think they are older than 7 months though. Their lungs are pretty mature for 7 month olds. I think they are more like 8 to 8 and a half months but thats just me. Anyways I'm rambling. If they keep doing good they can go home when Maribel does. Same deal as with those two, you will have wrist bands to get in. Once again I have four so who gets them?" Jose holds out his "me, Aida, Santana and whoever else wants it." Everyone looks around and finally Quinn says "Carmen. I can go back with San." Carmen holds her arm out and gets a pink and green bracelet "they aren't in the same room. They are next door to each other but no the same room." Everyone nods as she says "alright I talked to Maribel and she said go ahead and take you all up there." With that everyone stands up and heads out with Frannie and Aida carrying the babies up.

When they get up there Jose looks at them "who wants to go in? Two of us can go see one while two go sees the other." Carmen looks at them "San, Aida, Quinn and you should go in first." Quinn looks at her "you sure?" Carmen nods "you moved in with them before I did." Quinn looks at her funny "your blood." Carmen smirks "and I have 4 out here to keep me company. Go blondie. I'm not nice all the time." With that they head back to see the babies. As they walk in the nurse waves them by, when they get to the rooms the doctor says "Blanca is in this room and Julian is in this room. You can deside who goes where." With that the doctor heads out and Santana says "we'll take Lexie first." Jose nods and they head in to see Julian. After they wash their hands Quinn and Santana walk in and look at the baby "oh she is so cute." Santana smiles "she does look like me and Aida." As they stand there and rub her arms she grabs Santana's finger "she's bigger than Eden." Hearing the name the nurse looks up "how is Eden?" Quinn turns to the nurse and smiles "hey Helen. She's good. She's actually out in the waiting room with her aunts." The nurse smiles "how big is she?" Quinn nods "over 9 pounds." Helen smiles "good. I want to see her before you leave." Quinn nods "thats fine." With that they go back to looking at the baby but hear a knock on the door "ok switch. I want to see my baby sister."

Santana laughs "oh thank God I don't have to be called that anymore." Aida smirks "Oh just because she is here doesn't mean I'll stop calling you that." Santana punches her sister "ass." As they switch room and the girls walk into Julian's rooms Quinn Smiles "oh he does look like them both." Santana looks at the baby a minute "he looks like Sancho to me." Quinn looks at her "you new that was possible San. They are his parents too." Santana sighs "just please don't turn out to be a dick like him Alex." The nurse looks at them "hows Jazalyn doing?" Santana looks up and smiles "growing like a weed." The nurse smiles "I took care of her most night she was here." Santana nods "she's changed alot." The nurse nods "most babies do. Is there any chance I can see a picture of her?" Santana laughs "If you can get away for a few minutes she is actually out in the waiting room with her aunts." The nurse smiles "just let me know before you leave and I'll get out there." The girls nod and go back to looking the baby over who is now holding Quinn's finger.


	23. Chapter 23

After eveyone had seen the babies and the two nurse went to see Eden and Jazalyn they went to say goodnight to Maribel and headed home. Frannie drove Quinn and Eden home while Carmen drove the others home. Half way there Quinn looks at her sister "so how long before you sleep with them both?" Frannie glances at her sister "I'm not just after sex with them." Quinn nods "I know that. I was just wondering." Frannie shrugs "whenever their ready I guess. I mean I know Carmen is but I'm not sure if Casey is." Quinn laughs "oh you three will be having sex very soon." As they pull on to their street Frannie smirks "you will be having sex before midnight." Quinn nods "yes. Yes I will. I haven't had sex in forever." As they pull in the driveway and get out Quinn grabs Eden's carseat and heads to the door "where the hell are those 4?" Frannie looks down the road "hell who knows with them. Your gaurd fallowed us. Dani and Olivia fallowed them." Quinn nods "grab Eden while I call." Frannie takes the baby and unlocks the door as Quinn call and puts it on speaker "hey where you guys at?"

Santana sighs "dumbass forgot her purse at the hospital and we had to go back in get it. Papá brought it down to her to keep her from walking all the way back up. We'll be there soon." Quinn smiles "alright. I'm gonna put Eden to bed and move Jaz's bed to her room, if I can get Frannie to help me." Santana laughs "you do that. See you soon, I love you bye." Quinn smiles "I love you bye." WIth that she hangs up and looks at her sister "care to help me?" Frannie laughs "plan on getting loud?" Quinn shrugs "with San you never know. But its time for her to sleep in her room since she can cry loud now." Frannie nods and helps her get Eden to bed and the bed back to Jazalyn's room. Once they are done they head back down to the livingroom as the door open "you are such a dumbass Casey." Quinn looks over at them "it was Casey that left her purse?" Santana nods and she sits the baby on the coffee table "yes. Carmen was smart and grabbed hers." Quinn laughs "you tend to call them both dumbass once in a while." Santana picks up the baby "whatever. I'm gonna go put her to bed. Get her moved back?" Quinn nods "her crib is in her room and the desk is back in our room."

With that Santana heads up to the nursery, Carmen looks at the other two "I'm tired. If you two are sleeping in my room come on." With that the girls head up to Carmen's room. Quinn sits on the couch and lays her head on the back of it, all of a sudden Bailey jumps on Quinn "damn Bailey. Your getting freaking heavy." The puppy starts licking Quinn all over her face and neck causing her to laugh "ok Bailey I missed you too. Please stop." Santana walks in the room and laughs "she missed you." Quinn nods as Bailey hears Santana and jumps down and runs to her almost knocking her down. Quinn looks at them and laughs "she missed you too." Santana loves on the puppy and then walks over to Quinn "everything locked up?" Quinn shrugs "been right here." Santana sighs and gets up "lazy ass. Let me lock up and then we can head to bed." Quinn smirks "sounds good to me." With that Santana checks all the door and windows to make sure they are locked. When she comes back in she grabs Quinn's hand and heads up to the bedroom with Bailey behind them.

After they shut the door and Bailey jumps in the chair since they wont' let her on the bed anymore, Santana presses Quinn against the close door and starts kissing her. After a few minutes Quinn pushes Santana back and pulls her shirt off "to many cloths San." Santana takes the hint and starts pulling Quinn's cloths off as well. Once they are at the edge of the bed and fully naked the climb on it. Quinn hand managed to put Santana under her "this is a change." Santana smirks and pulls Quinn down and kisses her as she pulls back Santana says "I'll let you have top for now." With that Quinn slides her hand down between Santana's legs "I am so not taking my time with you tonight." Santana gasp as she feels Quinn slide her fingers in and start working them in and out, after a few minutes she starts to circle her clit with her thumb, Santana starts moving her hips and slides her hand down between then and does the samething to Quinn and gets a deep moan from her. As the girls are working on bringing the other closer to the edge Santana pulls back from kissing her and moves her fingers in faster and harder, she feels Quinn starting to get tighter "I want you to look at me when you cum Quinn." Quinn opens her eyes and looks at Santana after a few more flicks with her thumb Quinn lets go and cums looking straigt into Santana's eyes. A few seconds later Santana comes looking at Quinn.

When they finally stop shaking Quinn lays down on top of Santana "I'm to tired to move." Santana smiles "me to but I am not sleeping like this. Get up here and lay down and cover up. You can lay on top of me under the covers." As they slowly move up under the covers Quinn lays back down on Santana who laughs "you really are gonna sleep there aren't you?" Quinn nods and kisses Santana's chest "your boobs are getting bigger." Santana laughs again "well thanks for the update." Quinn grins "I like em." Santana feels her kiss her chest a few more times "its almost midnight Q. We need to get some sleep." Quinn nods "I know." Santana kisses the top of Quinn head "I love you baby. Night." Quinn kisses Santana's chest over her heart and says "Night I love you." WIth that they both close their eyes and drift off to sleep. Around 3 they wake up to Jazalyn crying "I'll get her San." Santana nods as Quinn gets up and grabs her robe, as she opens the door Bailey runs out infront of her "you gotta pee you better hurry." Instead the dog stops at Jazalyn's door and growls "whats wrong with you?" As Quinn opens the door and turns the light on she screams which catches Santana's attention "don't even fucking think about prick."

Santana grabs her robe and runs to the babies room to find Randy standing there holding the baby by the window "all I have to do is jump out that window. Now back up before we see if she can fly." Santana pushes Quinn back and whispers "go call." Quinn slowly walks backwards while Randy moves his attention to Bailey who is not to far away showing all her teeth "get that fucking dog away." Santana looks at him and see's his attention is still on Bailey and slowly walks forward "you see I can't do that. She doesn't listen to me." Randy steps back but manages to move away from the window "I swear I will kick that dogs head off." Santana stiffens her body "you do that and I'm afraid I will have to kick your fucking head off. See your working on getting that anyways with trying to take my daughter." Randy glances up at Santana and growls at her "she isn't yours. She needs to be with straight people." Santana grits her teeth "tell you what. You fight me and if you win you can take her." Randy shakes his head "no. You can't fight fair." Santana laughs as she see's him back farther into the cornor "oh and you do. You pulled a fucking gun on a houseful of women."

Just then Quinn walks back in the room in short and a t-shirt and hands Santana her short "I wouldn't of had to if you would of just given her to us. She belongs with people who can love her and raise her RIGHT." As he raised his voice Bailey growls louder "I mean it back her off. Or I through the baby out the window." Quinn hears the front door open and someone running up the stairs "you touch my dog and I will kill you. You harm on hair on our baby's head and I will kill you. I'm not a violent person but with you I will make and exception." Randy looks at the blond and laughs "you and what army bitch. You can't do shit." Quinn starts walking towards him and Bristol grabs her arm as Dani pushes her over to the side "well if you don't think she can do it try one of us." Randy turns to see the two new ones standing there "where the hell did you come from?" Dani being a smart ass says "our mothers. Unlike you who I don't think had a mother. I think you was raised by wolves." Randy glares at the women as all three of them start to circle him. Santana moves closer to the window as the other two come in beside him as Bristol says "the best thing you can do is hand that baby over before we have to take her."

Quinn's heart is beating so hard she can feel it hitting her ribs as he says "try it." Bristol shrugs "have it your way." With that the two women lung at him and he drops the baby to try and keep them off him, Bailey seeing them all jump on him moves back. As he let Jazalyn go Santana jumps forward and catches her and hands her to Quinn "take her to Carmen and go get Eden and do the same. Tell her to lock her door." Quinn nods and runs down the stairs, Santana turns back to see the women have him pinned to the wall "what do you want us to do with him?" Santana looks at him "breaking and entering is illegal. Kidnapping is illegal. He done one and was trying to do the other. I say we hurt the mother fucker till he is barely breathing and then call Kerri to come get his ass." Bristol shrugs "we could always off his ass and no one would ever find him when we was done. I mean one of the guys could get rid of him in like less than 2 hours." Santana tilts her head "hummmm tuff choice. Lets see what Q says." Just them Quinn comes back in "so what do you think we should do with him Q? Off is ass and be done with him for good or turn him over to Kerri after we beat the hell out of him for breaking in and trying to kidnap our daughter?"

Quinn looks at her then walks over to the man and kicks him as hard as she can between his legs causing him to fall to his knees "you stupid son of a bitch. You was told to stay away from out kid. You was told to stay away from here period. But did yo listen NO." As they pick him up Quinn kicks him again "let the fucker go. If he tryes to move then hold him." Both gaurds nod and let him go know he has pushed his luck this time. Quinn grabs him by his hair and holds his head up and starts punching him in the face. After a few hits she feels his nose break and he screams, she doesn't let up and keeps hitting him "I swear to God I will kill you. You stupid fucker." By now she is hitting him and kicking him so much that it takes Bristol and Santana to pull her back "whoa Q. Stop, I think you got your point across." Quinn stands there breathing fast "no I haven't I'm just begining." Quinn looks around and grabs the lap and swings it at him before anyone can stop her. She connects with his head and see's him fall to the ground "fucking bitch." Quinn pulls the lamp back to hit him again but Dani stops her "you dont' want to do that Quinn. Beatting his ass is one thing Murder is another. You don't want to live with that." Quinn lets her take the lamp from her but gets one more kick into his face "stupid prick."

As Quinn steps back Santana looks at him "well fuck I was wanting to have some fun too." The man slowly gets to his knees holding his face "you stupid bitch. You'll pay for that. I won't just take Jazalyn next time. I'll take Eden as well." Santana shakes her head "wrong move fuck tard." With that she pulls her leg back and kicks him as hard as she can in the side of the head smaking his head agains the window sill. As his head bounces off of it she kicks him again in the head before before he hits the floor knocking him out "now call Kerri." Quinn pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials the womans number "hey Kerri. You working?" She listens a minute and nods "I need you to come to the house. Randy broke in and tried to kidnap Jazalyn." Quinn sighs "might want to bring and ambulance." With that she hangs up "she'll be here in a few minutes." Santana nods "alright. Does anyone know if he was alone or was my stupid sister with him?" Just then Olivia walks in "he was alone. We found his truck down the road." Santana nods and turns to Quinn "Q?" Quinn stands there looking at the man like she could kill him at any minute. Santana steps infront of her "Q look at me." Quinn slowly looks at her "I would of killed him San. I would of killed him for trying to take her."

Santana nods "I know baby. Kerri can put his ass away for a while now." Just then Kerri walks in the room "what the fuck?" Quinn turns and looks at her "he tried to take Jazalyn." Kerri nods and walks over to her "she ok?" Santana sighs "we might need the medics to look her too. He dropped her trying to keep us from getting his ass but I caught her before she hit the ground." Kerri nods "go get her so they can check her before they start on this piece of shit. Baby trumps kidnapper." Santana nods and walks out of the room, Kerri walks over and looks out the window "ladder." As she pulls her head back in she looks at the window "he cut it to get it to unlock." Bristol nods "figured thats what he done." Kerri looks at her "are you the adult thats here with then tonight?"Bristol shrugs "can be." Just then Frannie walks in "no I was." Kerri nods "alright as long as they wasn't alone." Santana walks in with a now quiet Jazalyn and hands her to Kerri "can you check her?" Kerri takes the baby "no but I can have the medics. They just pulled in." Santana nods and fallows her out of the room as her partner walks in "do I want to know?" Quinn looks at the woman "he broke in and tried to kidnap Jazalyn. I walked in and caught him trying to get out with her. I screamed and Santana came in."

The woman nods "I see. Well you had every right in the world to defend yourselves." Just then Randy starts to wake up "fuck." The officer looks at him "if I was you I wouldn't move." Randy groans "fuck you bitch. I will get that kid one way or another." The officer shakes her head and looks at Quinn "I think Kerri is calling me isn't she?" Quinn looks at her funny as the woman steps out in the hallway and Dani turns and kicks the fuck out of his side and stomach before kicking him in the face knocking him out again "ok Dani you made me stop." Dani turns and looks at Quinn "thats why she left Quinn. It pissed her off and didn't want to see that." Quinn nods "I know. But you beat me to it damn it." Dani laughs "sorry." Just then Kerri and her partner come back "well looks like he passed out again." Quinn nods "yep." Santana walks in holding Jazalyn "they say she is ok." Quinn nods and kisses her "good." The medics come in and look at the bloody man "damn who did this?" Everyone in the room points to Quinn and the medics look at her "remind me not to piss you off." Quinn shrugs "don't try to take our kids and it won't happen to you." The medic's smile and get to work kinda ruffly on the man.

As they are carrying him out Carmen comes out with Eden "can we come out now?" Kerri nods "yeah." Once they are all in the livingroom Kerri looks at them "you won't be charged with anything. He broke in and we have proof of that. You was defending your home and kids." Quinn shrugs "I would do it again if I had to. Trust me if I had a gun he wouldn't be going to the hospital right now. He would be going to the funeral home." Kerri nods "I know this." After they get everything they need Kerri tells them "Jazalyn can't sleep in that room with that whole in the window." Quinn nods "Neither one is sleeping in there rooms." Kerri sighs "there's this type of glass you can get that is hard to break and you have to have a certain tool to cut it. Have Jose look into it." Santana jumps up "fuck I didn't call him." Kerri nods "you need to." Santana pulls her phone out and calls him. After she gets off the phone she sighs "he'll be here in a few." Kerri nods "alright. Well here is a copy of my report, give it to him." Santana nods and takes it "alright." With that Kerri walks out as Dani says "we have to do something different. I mean he may have been the one that tried to get in before but we can't be sure." Santana nods "we was thinking the same thing." With that they all sit and wait for Jose to come home.


	24. Chapter 24

They are all sitting in the livingroom when Jose comes rushing in the door "someone please tell me this wa a sick ass joke." All of them look at him and shake their heads as Bristol tells him "sorry to say this but no its not a joke. Randy broke in and tried to kidnap Jazalyn." Jose walks over to his grand daughter and picks her up "she ok?" Santana nods "she's good. I think he just scared her more than anything." Jose kisses her "I'm gonna have the window's changed. ALL of them." Dani nods "that would be a good thing. They make this one type that is almost impossable to break and to cut it you have to have a special tool. Oscar has them in his house." Jose nods "I'll call him tomorrow. Your mother told me to come home with you guys for the night." Santana nods "alright. How is she?" Jose nods "good. Sore but good." Santana nods "good." Jose turns to Quinn "did you really beat the hell out of him?" Quinn nods "I would of killed him if I could. Dani stopped me from doing that."

Jose watches her "you was scared." Quinn nods "scared to death. When I opened that door and turned the lights on, my heart hit my feet. I just new he would get out the window before I could get San in there." Jose reaches down and rubs her shoulder "I imagine so. Alright something has to change." Dani nods "we all agree." Bristol looks at him "we need one to two gaurds in the house at all times. To me that would be the safest thing right now. It takes us a minute to get over here after the phone call or text." Jose nods "yeah." He looks around and scratches the back of his head "alright, Frannie I know your not using the guest room and have been sleeping with Carmen. Just move your things up there. Two of you can be over here every night just work that out however you want to. One can sleep in the guest room while the other is up and you can switch that way your not both up all night." All the guards nod as Olivia tells them "I'll stay tonight." Valerie nods "me to." Jose looks at them "alright well you all need to get some rest if you can get the girls back to sleep." Santana looks up "their trying to go back to sleep now. We are gonna move them both into our room till we get the new windows."

Carmen looks at them "which bed do you want in there? We can move it while you get them back to sleep." Santana sighs "move Jaz's back. We should of just left it like it was." Quinn sighs and mumbles "damn hormons." Santana looks at her as Frannie, Casey and Carmen go move the crib "Q don't." Quinn sighs "she would of been in with us if we ha..." Santana cuts her off "we was going to move her back in there anyways Q." Quinn sighs "I know but still." Jose looks down at the blond "don't blame yourself blondie." Quinn looks up at him "but pa. If she had still been in our room this wouldn't have happened." Jose looks at her "do you know it wouldn't have?" Quinn nods "Bailey would of warned us faster. I dont' see how she didn't pick up on it before she did." Santana looks at her "she was asleep Q. Its no ones fault but that fuckers." Quinn looks up at Jose "what about Bella?" Jose shrugs "we dont' know if she new about this or not." Santana nods "she wasn't with him so he may have been doing it to prove how much he _loves_ her."

Quinn sighs "Aida's gonna rip her apart anyways." Santana looks at her "what do you mean? No one called Aida." Quinn starts chewing on the inside of her cheek and Santana looks at her "Q? Did you call her?" Quinn shakes her head "no." Jose looks at her "did you text her?" Quinn looks down at Jazalyn and slowly nods "I was pissed. She told me lastnight to let her know if they pulled anything else." Jose pinches the bridge of his nose "shit. I'll end up bailing her ass out." Santana nods "probably." With that the other comes back down "cribs moved and the monitors are both in there. Jaz's is in the same place as it was and Eden's is on the other end of the crib." Santana looks up at Carmen "thanks." Carmen nods "no problem. Now we are gonna go back to bed." Quinn nods and stands up "I'm gonna go lay back down as well. Since this one is out." Santana nods "Eden went out too." Jose kisses them on the head "night girls. Love you." Both girls tell him goodnight as well. Once they had the babys in bed they climb back into bed and Santana pulls Quinn to her "shut your mind off and get some sleep baby. Those two will be up before long." Quinn nods and lays her head on Santana's chest "I love you." Santana smiles "I love you too baby." WIth that the girls close their eyes and try to go to sleep.

Meanwhile after Quinn had text Aida she woke up to her phone going off "who the hell is texting me at almost 4 am." As she picks up her phone and unlocks it she squints her eyes to adjust to the light "motherfucker." Diego looks at her "what?" Aida sighs and sits up fully "I'm gonna kill that bitch." Diego sits up as Aida stands up and starts pulling a pair of sweat pants on "where are you going? Its not even 4 am." Aida pulls on a hoodie and turns to him as she pulls her shoes on "Bella has went to fucking far this time." Diego watches his wife "babe whats going on?" Aida sighs and tells him what the text said "shit." Aida nods as she pulls her hair up in a pony tail "yeah shit. I'm going to go pay my fucking dear sister a visit. I warned her twice. She won't like the third warning." Before Deigo can say anything she grabs her phone and is out the door, Diego shakes his head and jumps out of bed "AIDA WAIT." Aida keeps moving down the stairs, Diego has to run to catch up with her "Aida you can't leave in the middle of the night. What about the kids?" Aida turns and points at her husband "thats why they have a father. You will be here with them." Diego takes a step back "but Aida." Aida shakes her head as she picks up her car keys "don't but Aida me. He tried to kidnap the baby. He broke in and almost kidnapped her. If Quinn hadn't went in there he would of got away with her."

Diego sighs "fine. But if you get arrested I am not bailing you out." Aida shrugs "I have a father and a mother. I'm sure I can get out without your fucking help. Don't stand there and act like this isn't pissing out off." Before Diego can say anything she yanks the door open and slams it shut behind her "this is so not going to end well." With that Diego turns and heads back up to bed knowing he will end up getting a call to come bail her out." As he walks up to the bedroom he hears his wife get in her car. As Aida starts her car and backs out of the driveway she groans "stupid bitch." She starts towards Bella's house, it doesn't take her long to get there since she only lives 15 minutes away. As she gets out of the car she see's Bella's car in the driveway and walks up to the door and starts banging on it "BELLA OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR. I KNOW YOUR HOME OPEN THE FUCK UP." She hears feet coming down the steps and a moment later the door opens, before Bella can say a word Aida punches her with all the built up anger she has inside "you stupid fucking bitck. Why can't you just fucking back off and leave them the fuck alone?" Bella who fell on her ass grabs her mouth and looks at her sister "what the fuck are you talking about bitch? I've been home all fucking night."

Aida steps in the door "the why the fuck is your stupid ass fucking retarded boyfriend breaking into people's houses and trying to kidnap babies then?" Bella slowly makes it to her feet "I didn't even fucking know he was gone Aida." Aida steps up to her "leave San and Quinn and the babies alone. Stay the fuck away from them. You couldn't even take care of your kids why do you want to try and take her from them?" Bella pushes her back "none of your fucking business bitch." Aida shoves her back "oh but it is slut." The seem to have got the reaction Aida was looking for because Bella pulls back and swings at her. Aida see's it coming but can't stop it in time and gets punched right in the mouth. With that the fight was on, they start punching each other and kicking they end up on the ground and roll around knocking tables and chairs over. Bella manages to get away from her and run towards the phone but Aida pulls the cord out of the wall "I don't think so bitch. You started all this mess now deal with it."

Aida lunges towards her and knocks her to the ground again and Bella screams at her "get the fuck off me." Aida just keeps hitting her where ever she can, Bella gets a foot between them and kicks her off and runs towards to kitchen and grabs her cell phone and dials 911. Aida not caring chases after her, the whole time she is on the phone Aida is trying her best to get ahold of her "I swear when I get my hands on you." Bella screams as Aida sidesteps and knocks the phone out of her hands and kicks her in the ribs as hard as she can "I told you to leave them alone. But no you had to go and try to kidnap the baby." Bella gasp for air knowing her ribs are broken "I had no clue what he was doing. But she would be better off not being with a couple of fucking dykes. That will just cause her to grow up think its ok to be like tha." Aida shakes her head and punches her "you stupid bitch. Santana was raised just like you and I." Bella blocks the next punch and hits her and then kicks her legs out from under her, as she hits the floor Bella jumps on her "but she is sinning now." Aida rolls them and punches her sister "you are fucking sinning Bella. Everyone fucking does it." They keep rolling back and forth like that till Aida gets pull off Bella "ok enough." Aida tries to break free but gets shoved against the wall with her hands being pulled behind her "Aida enough." Aida turns her head to see Kerri putting the cuffs on her "your under arrest Aida."

Aida shrugs "its worth it." Kerri looks over at a very bloody Bella "how do you not have brain damage?" Aida laughs "oh trust me the fucking bitch does." Bella lunges for Aida but the other officer holds her back "I dont' think so. If you do your going down town as well." Kerri looks at her "yeah along with your man and your sister." Aida spits the blood in her mouth out on the floor "oh this will be so much fun." Bella sits back down as they call for an ambulance to come check them both out. Kerri walks Aida out to the front porch "what the hell are you doing here Aida?" Aida sits down on the step with her hands cuffed behind her back "I'm sick of them doing what they are doing and getting away with it. He tried to take Jazzy tonight. That was the last straw." Kerri sighs "they called you." Aida shakes her head "nope." Kerri looks at her funny "how did you find out then?" Aida looks up at her "Quinn sent me a text like I asked her to if they pulled anything else. I'm not going to put up with this anymore."

Kerri sighs as she see's the ambulance pull up "I know what you mean. But you shouldn't have come to her house." Aida shrugs "like I said. It was worth it." Kerri smiles and shakes her head "God you and Santana are so much alike." Aida nods "she gets it from me." As the medic's walk up they look at Kerri "well nice to see you again officer Bass." Kerri smiles "yeah. We really need to stop meeting like this. But I have one here that needs to be checked and one in the house." The medics nod and split up, the one looking at Aida tilts her head "you look familar." Kerri laughs "yeah you seen her sister earlier. And her niece." The medic nods and mumbles "the Lopez baby." Aida sighs "yeah that would be them." The medic checks her over "she seems fine. Busted lip, bloody nose, bruises out the ass and some minor cuts." Kerri nods "she ok to take?" The medic nods "yes ma'am." Kerri nods and helps Aida up "fuck I'm sore." Kerri laughs as she helps her to the car "you don't say? You just got into a huge fucking fight before 6 am. I would be sore as well." Aida slides in the car "what time is it?" Kerri looks at her watch "6:05. Why?" Aida sighs "I needed to know so that I could call my father. Since my husband refuses to bail me out." Kerri shakes her head laughing as she shuts the car door.

After they got her to the station and booked Aida gave them all her stuff and looked at Kerri "when do I get my call?" Kerri slides a phone to her "now." Aida thinks a minute "I don't know the number." Kerri pulls out her phone "who's?" Aida sighs "my fathers." Kerri nods and gives her the number. As it rings Aida sighs "I don't think he's going to answer." Just then he picks up and Aida hears him say "hey." Aida bites her lip "hi daddy." Jose sighs "what did you do?" Aida sits up striaght "what makes you think I did something?" Jose laughs "its the only time you call me daddy." Aida thinks "oh it is isn't it. Well I was wondering if there is anyway you could come bail me out of jail. Diego told me he wouldn't so will you? If not let me talk to San." Jose laughs "your not begging your little sister to get you out of jail. What did you do?" Aida sits back in the chair "when to Bella's and beat the hell out her. They had to take her to the ER, they think I broke her ribs and Punctured her lung." Jose sighs "between you and San I may end up with 3 daughters instead of 4. How much is your bail?" Aida looks at Kerri "how much is it?" Kerri sighs "he has to pay $2000 to get you out or call a bail bonds man." Aid tells him "$2000 or call a bail bonds." Jose sighs "yeah I'll be there as soon as I shower." Aida nods "alright see you in a bit."

With that she hangs up "any chance you can put me in with that fucking prick Randy and turn your heads?"Kerri laughs and stands up "no. He is still in the hospital. Lucy Q done a number on his ass." Aida smiles proudly "good. Now I really do need to take her out for lunch." Kerri shakes her head as she walks her back to a holding cell. As she sit in the cell she leans her head back and closes her eyes "oh they so aren't gonna let me live this one down." Kerri walks up to the door "stop talking to yourself before they think your crazy or something." Aida laughs and looks at her "maybe I am." Kerri smiles "alright, I am going to head out. My shift is over, please behave. I dont' want to arrest you again." Aida smirks "the bitch stops acting stupid and I will be good." Kerri shakes her head "alright well I'm out of here. I'm off tonight so I need to go get Sam. See you later." Aida laughs " later." With that Kerri walks out and leave Aida to sit till Jose gets there.


	25. Chapter 25

Jose had got up and got in the shower after hanging up with Aida, once he was done he got out and put some cloths on "these kids are going to be the death of me." As he walks out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen he see's Santana and Frannie in there "what are you two doing up?" Santana sighs "Eden woke up hungry." Frannie shrugs "I dont' sleep much." Jose nods as Santana ask "what are you doing?" Jose pours a cup of coffee and turns to her "I have to go pick up your sister." Santana looks at him funny "why?" Jose laughs "she got arrested this morning." Frannie giggles "how?" Jose picks up a banana "she went to see Bella." Santana laughs "enough said. Oh I wish I could go with you." Jose looks at Frannie "I might actually need you to go with me." Frannie looks at him funny "Why me?" Jose sighs "they left her car at Bella's. I have a spare key to it and I dont' want to wake Carmen." Frannie nods "let me go get dressed." With that she heads up to Carmens room to put some cloths on, when she leaves Santana looks at him "you pissed?" Jose smirks "not at her." Santana nods "I seriously wish I could go." Jose looks at her "get Eden dressed and let blondie know. We can take her with us." Santana nods "alright." With that Santana stands up and heads up to Eden's room.

Once she has the baby changed and in her carseat she head in to her room and checks to see Jazalyn is still asleep. She walks over and kisses Quinn "hey baby." Quinn shift in the bed and looks at her "hmmm?" Santana kisses her again "I'm taking Eden with me. I'm going to go with Frannie and papá to bail Aida out." Quinn looks at her "she got arrested?" Santana nods "she went to see Bella. I'm leaving Jazalyn with you since she is still asleep and you need more sleep." Quinn sighs "alright." Santana stands up and pulls her shorts off and pulls on sweat pants "we'll be back soon." Quinn watches her get dressed "alright." Once she's done Santana walks over and presses her lips to Quinn "I love you." Quinn smiles "I love you too. Tell Aida I didn't mean for her to get arrested." Santana nods and picks up Eden and her bag "I will. But I'm sure she doesn't blame you baby. Be back." Quinn nods and watches her leave and lets Bailey on the bed to cuddle with "she will never know." Bailey licks her face and they both lay back down and go to sleep.

As Santana walks into the kitchen Jose looks at her "ready?" Santana walks over and get a bottle and a bottle of water "now I am." With that Jose grabs Eden's carseat and heads out the door with the other two behind him. Once they are heading towards Bella's Santana ask "why are you bailing her out and not her husband?" Jose sighs "he told her if she went he wouldn't bail her out. He would let her sit there." Santana laughs "and of course Maribel junor went huh." Jose burst out laughing "I am so telling her that." Santana looks at him "which one?" Jose smirks "both of them." Santana shrugs "its true and you know it." As they pull up at Bella's house Frannie looks around "she isn't here is she?" Santana laughs "you afraid of her?" Frannie sighs "no. I just don't want to deal with her and all her crazy today." Jose pulls Aida's spare keys out "heres her keys. No she isn't here. She is in the hospital actually. Aida broke her rib and punctured her lung with it." Santana smirks "serves the bitch right. She caused me to almost lose my memory." Jose shakes his head "just fallow us to the station." Frannie gets out and heads to Aida's car and fallows them.

When they pull into the station Jose says "just grab her and the bag. Leave her seat in here." Santana nods and takes Eden out of her seat and grabs her diaper bag. Frannie pulls in beside them and gets out "I can take her bag." Santana hands her the bag as they walk in, Jose tells the desk clerk why they are there and the man shakes his head "she was a fiesty one." Jose laughs "that she is." The man gives him the paper work to fill out "all she got was a ticket for this. If you want to post her bail and pay the ticket she will be free and clear." Jose looks up at him "how much is the ticket?" The man clicks a few keys "ummm the bond is $2000 and her ticket is $1500." Jose shakes his head "might as well. She can just pay me back." Santana looks at him "well I can do it if you want." Jose laughs "thats the same thing she said when she called me. If I didn't want to do it to give you the phone. She new you would bail her out." Santana nods "she would for me." The clerk looks at he "you couldn't do it." Frannie smirks "but I could." Santana nods "I could of gave her the money and she could of done it." The man nods "that way we could of done it." Jose hands back the paper work "alright here." The man takes it and puts it in the system, when he's done he ask "how are you paying?" Jose pulls out a check book "check." The man nods and puts it in as he tells him "total is $3500."

Jose sighs as she writes the check "well Eden thanks to your auntie you just lost part of your college fund." Santana rolls her eyes as Frannie ask "seriously?" Santana laughs "no. Now he's just being funny. I have enough in my name to put then both threw college... Twice." Frannie turns and looks at her "seriously?" Santana looks at her funny "for someone who is going to law school you sure don't know very many words today." Frannie flips her off "fuck you." Santana laughs "oh the ivy league education. Now we are up to three words." Jose laughs "San stop before she slaps you." Santana shrugs "I'm holding her niece. I think I'm good for now." Frannie looks at them "seriously though. Did you just use part of her college money?" Jose hands the check over and laughs "no. I used Santana's." Santana turns and looks at him "so not funny." Frannie laughs "oh but it was. No Ivy league education for your ass." Santana laughs "nope now I get to go to community college. They they teach how to become doctors there?"

Frannie laughs "if they do I wouldn't ever go to you." Santana flips her off "fuck you." The clerk looks at them and then to Jose "are they always like this?" Jose nods "yep." The man shakes his head "no wonder she was so fiesty when she came in." Jose laughs "you should see their mother." Before anyone can say anything Aida comes walking up "took your ass long enough. Damn what did you have to do hand pump the water for the shower?" Santana laughs "no see we have this new invention its call indoor plumming now. So there is no more hand pumping of water." The clerk shakes his head as he pulls out a bag with Aida's things in it "if its all there sign that paper for me." Aida opens it and looks then pulls it all out "yep." As she signs the paper she looks at the man "can I go now?" The man hands Jose some papers "now you can." As they walk out Frannie hands Jose the key and he puts it in his pocket "alright can you take these three home or do I need to?" Aida shrugs "I can. I want to see Jazzy." Jose nods and unlocks his car "I'll get the carseat for you." With that they all walk to the cars.

As Aida drives them home Santana looks at her "so how bad?" Aida laughs "well I'm going home and she is in the hospital." Santana smirks "true." Aida sighs "why can't she just get rid of him and act like a normal human like before she let him move in with her?" Santana laughs "when was she ever normal? I mean other than when she did sleep with a woman." Aida looks at her "she hasn't." Santana laughs "yes she has." Aida shakes her head "no she hasn't. She has always been against that." Santana laughs "but she has. I can prove it." Aida stops at a red light "how?" Santana smirks "we know the girl she slept with." Aida starts driving again "oh really and who is that? Because I would so love to know if its true or not." Just then Frannie speaks up before Santana can "its true. Trust me." Aida looks in the mirror and see's Frannie playing with the baby and then glances at her sister "no fucking way." Frannie sighs "yes way." Aida laughs "but... why?" Frannie sighs "we was young, its when Santana and Quinn would have sleep overs. She spent the night with me once and it happened then." Aida shakes her head "seriously? She told us you just watched movies and went to bed."

Frannie laughs "oh we watched movies and we went to bed. But we didn't sleep much." Santana shakes her head "God I don't want to hear what you done." Frannie holds her hands up "she kissed me first." Aida laughs "ok I'm with San on this one. I don't think I want to hear that." As they pull into the driveway Frannie shrugs "just saying its true." As Aida turns the car off she looks at her sister "Quinn ok?" Santana sighs "no. She's blaming herself. I left her asleep when I left." Aida nods "alright. Well lets go see them." As they get out and head in Santana looks at Frannie "fucked Carmen yet?" Frannie shakes her head "not yet. Came close lastnight." Aida sighs "enough with your sex lives." Santana laughs "your so not getting laid at home." As they walk in they see Quinn on the couch and Jazalyn in the swing, Carmen is laying with her head on Casey and her feet on Quinn "my fiancé isn't a foot rest Car." Carmen smirks "well you stole one of my girlfriends. So I'm using urs." Quinn rolls her eyes "whatever." Aida walks over and see's Jazalyn looking around and picks her up "hey there baby girl." Jazalyn smiles as she looks at Aida "so Quinn. You ok?" Quinn nods "fine."

Aida looks up from the baby "no your not. Why do you try to lie to me?" Quinn sighs "I will be. I just have to get it in my head that I'm not at fault for any of this." Aida smiles at the baby "your not at fault blondie." Quinn watches her "how can you say that? I pretty much got you arrested lastnight." Aida sighs "no I got me arrested lastnight. Well Bella did, but I put myself there." Quinn watches Aida and see's her put the baby back down and then pick up Eden "so please don't blame yourself." Quinn nods "alright." With that they all sit and chat for a while till Aida stands up "alright. I need to go home and change and get to work. Thank God Beth wasn't going to be in till noon today." Santana looks at the clock and laughs "its 11:15 now. And you smell like a jail cell." Aida jumps up "fuck. Alright, I'll see you guys later." Everyone nods as she heads out and to work. Frannie watches Quinn a minute then says "Lucy if you don't chear up I'm gonna make you." Quinn rolls her eyes "I'm to old for that to happen. You can't pick me up anymore." Frannie looks around and makes sure Quinn's attention is on the tv, she text Carmen and Casey and told them to move then sent Santana one saying the same thing. Once they was up Frannie runs and jumps on the couch scaring QUinn causing her to squeek "did you just squeek Q?" Quinn doesn't have time to answer before Frannie pulls her down sits on her and starts to tickle her. As she starts to laugh and move around Bailey looks at them funny "San get her off."

Santana starts to laugh "I think I will leave that for Carmen and Casey to do." Frannie stops and both girls look at a smirking Santana and Quin says "God your a pervert." Just then Frannie shakes her head and starts tickling Quinn again. After a few minute Bailey looks at Santana and barks "she's ok." With that Bailey goes over and lays down under the babies swings. Carmen watches them and see's they are about to go off the couch and grabs the table and pulls it out of the way so they don't get hurt "thanks." Carmen laughs as they roll of the couch and onto the floor. After a little bit Quinn starts to beg "please stop." Frannie looks at her "you gonna cheer up?" Quinn nods "yeah. Please, I have to pee." Frannie stops and jumps up "so help me if you don't go pee. I will start tickling you again." Santana laughs "oh trust me she has to go." Quinn flips her off as she heads up to the bathroom. When she comes back she looks at Frannie "pay backs are a bitch dear sister." Frannie smirks "what are you gonna do about it?" Quinn smirks "oh I can be an evil bitch when I want." Santana starts to laugh "ain't that the truth."

Quinn turns and looks at her "oh really now?" Santana nods as she looks at the girls "yep." Santana doesn't see it coming till Quinn jumps on her and starts to tickle her "your not suppose to agree." Santana start laughing "Q you better stop." Quinn smirks "and if I don't?" Santana raises and eyebrow as she grabs Quinn's hands "then you won't like what you get." Quinn manages to pull her hands free and goes back to tickling her, Santana manages to get her hands up the back of her shirt and unhooks her bra. Quinn stops and sits up "thats cheating asshole." Santana smirks and slides them to the floor and sits one Quinn pinning her arms to her side "now you see I could be really really mean if I wanted." Quinn raises and eyebrow at her "oh yeah and hows that?" Santana slides her hand under her shirt and pulls her bra down "by taking this off and running. You have to go without one." Quinn shrugs "not like they all ain't seen them before anyways."

Santana turns to the other three in the room and see they are laughing "yeah but you still hate it." Quinn smirks "pull it off and I pull my shirt off. There are two in here that I'm not related to or engaged to. I'm sure they wouldn't mind a free show." Santana looks at her "you wouldn't?" Quinn smirks "try it." Santana can see she isn't joking and lets the bra go "thats cheating." Quinn laughs as she pulls it back on "yeah I learned from the best." Just then Carmen jumps on Santana's back and pulls her to the side and starts tickling her again as Quinn fixes her bra "Carmen I will kick your ass." Carmen laughs "just watch out for the girls." Santana looks over and see's they are clearing the swings "yeah you watch my damn head." They all sit for a while and watch them roll around tickling each other. Casey looks at Quinn "Why did Carmen help you?" Quinn shrugs "no clue." Carmen laughs "because San knows how to push Q's buttons so its time I do hers." With that they all sit around laughing and joking for a while till they decide to go see Maribel and the babies.


	26. Chapter 26

The next couple of days go by pretty fast. They had been to the hospital to see Maribel and the babies a few times. Sunday morning Frannie was sitting in the kitchen when Quinn walks in "hey." Frannie looks up at her sister "hey." Quinn walks over with Jazalyn in her arms and sits beside her "when do you have to leave?" Frannie sighs as she gets up to put her cup in the sink "in 30 minutes." Quinn looks at her "you tell Carmen and Casey bye?" Frannie smirks and nods "yep." Quinn raises and eyebrow at her "do I want to know?" Frannie laughs "put it this way. They're both pissed at me." Quinn looks at her confused "ok even though I many not want to know you need to explain." Frannie sits back down "Carmen told me I sucked and I was a tease. Casey called me a fuckin prude." Quinn laughs "basicly you got them both hot and bothered and then left them like that." Frannie nods "pretty much." Quinn laughs "your so mean." Frannie shrugs "I'm proving to them its not just sex for me." Quinn nods "I know. So wanna hold this one while I go get the other one so you can tell them bye?" Frannie nods and takes the baby as her sister leaves the room to get Eden.

As Quinn walks in the bedroom Santana looks at her "she's still asleep Q." Quinn laughs "no she isn't. She's laying here looking around, besides Frannie is about to leave and she wated to see them." Santana nods "I guess I should go tell her bye huh." Quinn laughs "that would be good." Santana stands up and stretches "well want me to change her?" Quinn looks at her "no I can. You do down and say bye before I get her done." With that Quinn heads to Eden's room and Santana heads to the kitchen. As Quinn walks towards the kitchen with Eden she hears Santana "I want to do it this summer, but I dont' know if she wants to." Then she hears Frannie "I'm sure she'll be ok with it." Then she hears Santana "I don't know. I had it all planned out but something tells me not to do it." Just then Eden sneezes and Quinn starts walking like she hadn't been listening "bless you baby girl." Santana turns and smiles at her when she walks in "that was a big sneeze." Quinn nods "she's been doing it ever since I got her up."

Quinn hands Eden to Frannie as she sits down "I hope she isn't getting sick on us." Santana looks at Eden "I hope not. She hasn't even had her two month shots yet." They sit there and talk a few minutes before Frannie stands up "alright. I have to go if I don't go now I won't want to leave. I will be back next month." The girls nod as she hands Eden back and Quinn hugs her "let me know when you get home please. I trump Carmen and Casey damn it. Last time you told her first bitch." Frannie laughs "alright. You'll be the first to know." With that she grabs her bag and heads out. Once she is gone Quinn looks at Santana "I'm gonna go lay back down." Santana looks at her "but their awake." Quinn laughs "I'm not going to sleep San just laying down with them. We can lay them between us." Santana nods as they head up to the room "ma should be coming home today right?" Santana nods "yeah the twins are doing good and she is so they said they will be home by this evening if the babies can pass the carseat test." Quinn smiles "they will. Then we will have four here."

Santana sighs "thats alot of noise and crying." Quinn looks at her "regreting it?" Santana turns and looks at her as they get to the door "nope." They walk in and get on the bed and put the babies between them, they lay there and play with them for a while till Bailey comes running in and jumps on the foot of the bed and looks at them funny "what is it?" Bailey lays down with her head at the babies feet and then starts licking them. Quinn looks down at them and see's them kicking and smiling "that must tickle." Santana smiles "she loves them. She isn't for sure what they are doing up here but she loves them." Quinn nods as she see's Bailey lay there and watch them "I'm glad we got her." Santana smiles "me too." Not long after that Carmen and Casey walk in "what are you doing?" Santana looks at Carmen as she lays down on the bed beside Bailey and Casey lays on the other side of her next to Quinn "we was watching Bailey tickle the girls feet." Quinn nods as Casey lays her head on her leg "comfy Casey?" Casey laughs "I am now." Santana rolls her eyes "we do have pillows." Casey smiles "Quinn's softer." Santana smirks "you can lay on her leg just not between them." Quinn looks up at Santana "that was so not funny."

Santana shrugs "don't want her mistaking you for your sister." Casey flips her off "as hot as Q is. I wouldn't sleep with her." Quinn looks down at her "ok and why's that?" Casey laughs "because Santana would kill me." Quinn shakes her head "probably." Santana nods "damn right I would." Quinn lays there a minute and thinks "no seriouly though other than that why wouldn't you?" Casey rolls her head and looks at her "have sex with you would be like sleeping with my sister Q. Sorry but thats how I feel about you." Quinn nods "I see." Carmen shrugs "thats how I am with her now." Quinn laughs "yeah but a few months ago you sure would of." Carmen smiles "that was then. This is now." Santana looks at Casey "so thats how you see us huh?" Casey nods "yeah. I mean I have a sister but she is younger than me and I'm not close to her. But I see you two as my sisters." Santana nods "I see." Carmen lays there a minute "San I have to ask you something." Santana looks at her "shoot." Carmen matches Casey's position and looks at her "if you wasn't with Q. Who do you think would of been with?"

Quinn looks at her "actually thats a good question." Santana thinks a minute "well sure as hell not you Carmen. That would just be nasty." Carmen rolls her eyes "no seriously." Santana sighs "I have no clue. I mean us four and Brittany are the only girls that I know who are out at school. So I don't know actually." Carmen nods "fair enough." Quinn smirks "Carmen if you could sleep with one person at school and get away with it who would it be?" Carmen smiles "Miss. Holiday." Santana laughs "she is hot huh?" Carmen nods "hell yeah." Carmen then looks at Quinn "ok truth time. What about you?" Quinn thinks a minute and then says "Miss Harrison." Casey laughs "that art teacher?" Quinn nods "there's just something about her." Santana laughs "you just have a thing for people who wear glasses." Quinn nods "I do." Santana looks at Casey "ok same one for you?" Casey thinks and then says "you can't laugh. None of you." Everyone looks at her as she says "Crissy, on the basketball team." Santana smiles "she is hot." Casey nods "and straight as can be." Casey then looks at Santana "now you." Santana shrugs "easy. Mrs. Smith." Quinn jerks her head around at her "our english teacher?" Santana nods "yep."

Quinn laughs "thats why you have to get my notes all the time." Santana rolls her eyes "whatever." Casey then looks at them "ok one person in this town you would sleep with Quinn." Quinn smirks "seriously?" Casey nods "yep. Who?" Quinn still has her smirks on her face and says "Beth." Santana looks at her "really now?" Quinn nods "she's hot." Santana nods "she is. But I would go with Karen." Carmen shakes her head "nope. Kerri." Casey laughs "just because of the handcuffs." Carmen shrugs "now you?" Casey thinks a minute then says "Sandy." Quinn and Santana looks at each other then down to the babies but Casey pick up on it "ok bad choice?" Santana just shakes her head. Quinn clears her throat "no." Casey raises and eyebrow at them "what am I missing?" Carmen starts to laughs but say nothing as Quinn looks at Santana who sighs "swear you won't say shit." Casey nods "swear." Santana looks at Quinn "she isn't bad in bed. Well she didn't do anything to us but she did enjoy it." Casey's eyes widen "seriously?" Santana nods "seriously." Casey shakes her head "both of you?" Quinn nods "both of us."

Casey shakes her head "lucky bitches." Carmen looks at her funny "how so?" Casey shrugs "she's good looking." Carmen turns to Quinn "ok next topic." Quinn lays her head on her arm and plays with Eden "I don't know Carmen." Santana looks at her "ok I have one. " Quinn looks up at her "ok shoot." Santana smirks "how many times a day do you masterbate Casey?" Casey blushes and looks at her "who said I did?" Santana laughs "you just told off on yourself." Casey hides her face in Quinn's legs "this is so embarrassing but maybe 2 times a day." Carmen laughs "shit I have that beat. I do it about 4 times a day." Santana looks at her cousin "slut." Quinn looks at Santana "miss 6 times a day is gonna call her a slut?" Santana jerks her head towards Quinn "shut up." Quinn laughs "what is it more than that?" Casey looks at them "but you live together." Quinn nods "but we couldn't have sex for a while." Santana turns to Quinn "oh yeah blame it on that. Even when we can I have been woke up to you doing it in the middle of the night. By the time I wake up your done." Carmen looks at her "how many times a day Q?" Quinn sighs "twice maybe." Santana laughs "your could just come to me." Quinn looks at her "the girls are usually up when I do it. So I wait till I'm in the shower or I wake up in the middle of the night and do it."

Santana laughs "yeah and you could wake me up too." Quinn shrugs "you need your sleep." Santana looks at her "so if I wake up horny in the middle of the night you want me to just take care of it myself?" Quinn looks at her "thats not fair." Santana nods "but it is." Befor they can say any more Santana's phone rings and she answers it "hey papá." She listens for a minute and looks at the clock to see its already 10 "yeah no problem. See you then." As she hangs up she looks at the other "they are one their way home. Why didn't one of you tell me it was 10?" Quinn shrugs "couldn't see the clock." Carmen looks at her "what did he want?" Santana sighs "we need to make sure the sheets on the babies beds are clean still." Carmen nods "we can do that. Put those two in the crib and then you can come help us." Santana nods and gets up to put them in the crib as the other two walk out "I mean it Q. You should wake me up when you wake up like that." Quinn lays Eden down and looks at her "I know. I just feel bad about waking you up." Santana laughs "well don't. Trust me I'll enjoy it." With that they head down to the twins room.

As they make it to the door Carmen tells them "we already changed them." Santana nods "alright." Once they are finished Quin grabs the sheets and heads to the washer with them. When she gets them going she comes into the livingroom to see them all talking "please tell me we are off the sex topics?" Casey laughs "yeah we was actually thinking about what we want for lunch." Quinn nods "good. Any thoughts?" Santana nods "pizza." Quinn smiles "bacon?" Santana sighs "sill got the craving?" Quinn nods "it never went away." With that Santana gets up to order the food. When she comes back she lays with her head on Quinn's lap "I love you." Quinn smiles "I love you too." Santana looks up at Quinn and watches her as she talks with Casey and Carmen. A little while later theres a knock on the door and Carmen goes to get it, Santana tells her the money is on the table. When Casey comes back she sets the food on the table in the living room "no plates?" Casey rolls her eyes and goes to get them. When she comes back they all sit and eat, when they are done Santana lays back down on Quinn and goes back to looking at her "your beautiful." Quinn looks down at her and smiles "your not so bad yourself." Just then the front door opens and Jose comes walking in "someone want to come help me?" All of them get up and head to the door, He hads the diaper bags to Quinn as Carmen and Santana go out to get the babies.

When they all get back in the house Santana looks down "welcome home Lexi." Carmen does the same "welcome home Alex." Maribel walks over and sits down "where's my grand daughters?" Quinn looks over at her "asleep." Maribel sighs "I wanted to see them." Quinn shrugs and looks at Casey "come help me?" Casey nods and they head up to the bedroom. When they come back down Maribel holds her arms out "give me one of them." Casey walks over and hands her Jazalyn "alrighty." Maribel sits there and loves on the baby a few minutes and then hands her back "now miss Eden." Quinn hands the baby over and watches as Maribel tells her all about her new aunt and uncle that are younger than her. Quinn looks over and see's Santana holding Lexi and Carmen holding Alex. She walks over and sits down next to them and looks at the babies "hard to believe those two was that small." Santana laughs "they was actually smaller but I know what you mean." They all sit around and pass all the babies around.

Aida and ther group came over to see them as well. Santana watched Aida and Diego and could tell there was something going on between them. She watches them closely then just ask when she see's that Maddie and Dante was in the office playing a game "what the hell is going on between you two?" Aida looks at her sister while holding Alex "nothing." Santana laughs "bullshit. Any more tention between you two and we could cut it with a fucking knife." Diego shrugs "we're fine." Santana shakes her head "whatever." Aida looks at her sister "let it go ok?" Santana looks at her sister then slowly nods "alright. As long as you are both ok." Both of them nod "yeah." Quinn looks at Santana and can tell she isn't believing them. She watches her stand up and leave the room. Quinn looks over to see the girls are in their swing looking around "Casey keep an eye on them for me. If they need anything just yell for me ok." Casey nods "got it." With that Quinn stands up and heads out to find Santana.

As Quinn walks towards the kitchen she hears Santana in the office with the kids "so hows everything been?" She steps to the door and watches as Dante says "crazy. Momma and dad aren't talking to each other." She see's Maddie nod "daddy said that momma shouldn't being doing what she did. Whatever that ment." She see's Santana nod "I see. You don't know what happened?" Dante sighs "I think it has to do with granpa having to go get her the other morning." Quinn looks back towards the livingroom then back into the office "oh I see. They hadn't talked since then?" Maddie shakes her head "no. Daddy says she should of been more of a grown up and let it go." Dante nods "then he said that she needs to learn to take care of her own family and let other people deal with their own problems." She see's Santana stiffen and she clinches her own fist as Maddie goes on "we don't know what he ment but it made momma mad." Santana nod "I bet. What if I told you two that she was helping someone she loves very much." Dante shrugs "as long as it was for people she loves he should be mad at her."

Santana looks up and finally see's Quinn "so daddy is mad at momma because she helped someone when he thinks she should of left it alone?" Dante nods "pretty much. They don't think we can hear them but we could." Santana nods "alright anything else?" Maddie sits there "whats a bastard?" Quinn looks at her funny as Santana's eyes widen "where did you hear that?" Dante looks at her "dad said that bastard got what he diserved but mom should of left the bitch alone. People need to learn to deal with shit on there own." Santana sighs "its a bad word Maddie." Maddie nods "oh ok. Don't tell mommy." Santana nods "I won't, alright I am gonna go and let you two finish your games. I love you." They both hug her and go back to the game, as she walks out the door Quinn grabs her arm and pulls her into the kitchen "he is pissed because of what happened." Santana sighs "yeah pretty much." Quinn shakes her head and takes a deep breath "told you it was my fucking fault." Before Santana can say anything Quinn turns and walks out of the room "Q wait." Quinn ignores her and walks to the livingroom and looks at Casey "hand me Eden please." Casey hands the baby over and heads to the steps after grabbing the monitor. As she walks up Santana runs up to her and lowers her voice "what are you doing?"

Quinn turns on the steps and looks at Santana "taking our kids to our room so I can deal with them. Since they are our problem I am going to go deal with them. Can you have Casey bring Jazalyn up please?" With that she turns and walks up the steps. Before she starts up the last set she looks at Santana who is still standing on the steps and says loud enough for everyone to hear "I MEAN IT SANTANA. NOW." Santana looks up and see's her heading into the bedroom. When she turns around she see's everyone looking at her but Jose ask "whats that all about mija?" Santana sighs and walks back into the livingroom and towards Carmen "let me have her please." Carmen looks at her funny and hands her over "Q ok?" Santana glances at Aida who is looking at her "yep fucking fine a frog hair. We're just takeing the girls upstairs so we can deal with them on our own." With that she heads up the steps and hears Aida "whats that suppose to me?" Santana stops and turns to her "you know exactly what that means. Well or should I say he does. And here I thought that you actually gave a fuck about me. How fucking stupid was I for all these fucking years?" With that she turns and heads back up the steps.

When she gets in the bedroom she see's Quinn sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard with Eden on her legs, as she walks in she see's Quinn wipe a tear off her cheek "don't let it get to you baby." Quinn laughs "yeah sure. I caused a fight between them but don't worry about it. He hates me now and probably the kids as well since we need to deal with them on our own." Santana matches Quinn and grabs her hand "I think we are doing a damn good job Q." Quinn shakes her head "no we aren't we depend on ma and pa for alot of things. I need to get a job so we can afford to take care of them on our own." Santana turns Quinn's head to face her "no we talked about this. I have enough money in savings to take care of them." Quinn sighs "then we need to start buying what they need and not let anyone else do it. Its up to us to take care of them and buy what they need." Santana looks into Quinn's eyes and can tell this is really bothering her "ok. We can do that." Quinn nods "thats what we are gonna do. I have some money saved up still I can buy some of it too." Santana pulls Quinn over to her and kisses her lips "please don't let it get to you. He can be a dick and I new that. I thought you new that as well. I mean he is my brother in law but he can be a fucking dickhead at times. Or he can be a nice guy."

Quinn leans her head back on the headboard and looks down at Eden then to Jazalyn "they're happy babies." Santana nods "and healthy well now they are." Quinn nods but before she can say anything there is a knock on the door and Quinn sighs "I don't want to see anyone right now. I just want to be left alone with you three." Santana nods "alright." Then she shouts "WE'RE BUSY. GO AWAY." They both hear Aida "look I know you want to be left alone but will you please open the door?" Quinn shakes her head "I love her to death but no. I want to be alone San." Santana nods "SORRY AIDA. NO CAN DO." She hears Aida sigh "please. Just let me explain." Quinn lays Eden down on the bed beside Santana and stands up and walks to the door. As she opens it she looks at Aida "look Aida. I love you to death but I dont' want to see anyone right now. We are trying to figure out how to deal with these kids on our own. I mean they are our responsibility and we are going to figure out how to take care of them. I have caused enough problems with people so please just leave me alone for now. San wants to talk she is more than welcome to but please just leave me alone. Its bad enough I got you arrested I sure as hell didn't mean to cause you to fight with your husband how obviously hates me and our kids now." With that Quinn steps back into the bedroom and slams the door in her face and locks it.


	27. Chapter 27

Once Quinn walked back over to the bed and was back the way she was Santana looks at her "you know you probably just got the kids into trouble." Quinn sighs "fuck, I didn't think of that." Santana nods "let me go talk to her." Quinn tosses her head back and smacks the headboard "God I'm so stupid sometimes." Santana lays Jazalyn down and kisses Quinn "no your not. I'll be back in a minute." With that Santana leaves them in the room and walks out the door and see's Aida still standing there "she shock you that much?" Aida looks at her sister "does she hate me?" Santana sighs "no. She loves you and the kids to death. But isn't to happy with your husband right now and frankly neither am I." Aida runs her fingers threw her hair "I told them to keep their mouths shut." Santana crosses her arms over her chest "why?" Aida sighs "I didn't want another fight with anyone in the family." Santana shrugs "well don't punish them for it. I pushed them for the information. Q just happen to over hear it. So if you wanna be pissed be pissed at me." Aida drops her chin to her chest "I'm not mad at anyone. I didn't mean for them to hear any of it." Santana sighs "you would be amazed at what they heard."

Aida looks up at her sister "they heard it all?" Santana nods "pretty much. No names but pretty much everything else. They aren't happy with their father either." Aida nods "I know. I'm sorry." Santana shakes her head "don't be. He needs to be the one to be sorry not you." Aida looks at her "don't be mad at him. He has some shit on his mind right now." Santana looks at her sister in disbelief "seriously? We have shit going on with us as well. He is the one that is being a fucking dickhead about shit." Aida goes to open her mouth but Santana stops her "no listen. I love you but Q's right we need time to figure out how to deal with all this on our own. And trust me you won't know when anything else happens unless mamá or papá tells you." With that Santana turns and walks back in the bedroom and shuts the door behind her. She hears Aida growl as she heads down the stairs. As she walks over to the bed Quinn looks at her "well?" Santana shrugs "she's pissed and I told her not to take it out on the kids it was me who pushed them for the info." Quinn nods "I love Aida to death but Diego pissed me of San. I don't forgive to easy." Santana laughs "trust me I know you don't."

Quinn looks at her "I love you more than I could ever tell you or show you San. But one day soon I will show you." Santana looks at her "oh really now?" Quinn smiles "yes. Oh I need to ask you something." Santana looks at her "whats that?" Quinn grins "what if I was to tell you I have our wedding planned out already? That all you had to do was pick out what you was going to wear." Santana looks over at her "I would say that I'm shocked and how come I didn't have a say in it?" Quinn laughs "I was just wondering. But no I don't have it all planned out but I do have a suprise for you. I was going to wait but since we really need to be getting it planned I might as well tell you now." Santana looks at her confused "what?" Quinn shrugs "Oscar can get a judge to sigh a paper for us. He is going to do it the end of June when he goes up there. That way when we go up there in July all we have to do is get the paper from him and get ma and pa to sign one and get the license." Santana turns more to face Quinn "are you saying we will be getting married this summer?" Quinn nods "unless you changed your mind about marrying me." Santana leans over and kisses Quinn and then says "no I want to marry you as soon as I can." Quinn nods "alright then. We need to figure out how we are gonna do this and everything." Santana nods "we can do that."

They manage to get the girls to sleep and back in the crib and Santana gets her laptop out and they start making a list "ok do we have a place?" Quinn nods "Ava said she has a place we can use if we want it. She said its on the beach and out of the city." Santana nods "alright then. How many people are we inviting?" Quinn sighs "that I don't know. Frannie is all the family I'll have. The rest we will invite or you will invite." Santana nods "you have Kerri." Quinn smiles "oops forgot about her and Sam, so I have 3." Santana starts making a list of who they are gonna invite and when they come to Aida she sighs "well?" Quinn nods "he maybe a dickhead but yeah. We can be the better person and if he comes he comes if not oh well." Santana nods and finishes the list "alright we can put the whole glee club on your side. Or we can not have sides and tell them to mix and match." Quin laughs "mix and match would be better." Santana nods "good idea. Now brides maids." Quinn nods "who do you want?" Santana sits there "Carmen for sure." Quinn nods "I knew that." Santana smiles "this may sound stupid but Finn."

Quinn grins "not stupid at all. He has been there for you alot lately." Santana nods "nods how about you?" Quinn sighs "not sure. I know Kurt and I want Casey, she has helped us alot as well." Santana nods and makes a not of it "got it. When do we ask them?" Quinn smiles "now." She sends a message to Kurt and Finn asking them to come over and they say they will be there in a few. Santana looks at her "I'll go get Casey and Carmen." Quinn nods "alright tell pa send them two up when they get here." Santana nods and heads out the door. A few minutes later Santana comes back with Casey and Carmen and locks the door behind her and Quinn looks at her funny "they're still here and I don't want to be bothered." Quinn nods as the girls lay across the bed "whats up?" Quinn looks at Casey "I need to ask you something." Casey nods "shoot." Quinn smiles "will you be my bridesmaid?" Casey smiles "yes. When?" Quinn smiles "July 4th. Your parents are invited too so they dont' have to worry. Ma was gonna give your dad over time so you all would have the money to go." Casey jumps up and hugs her "yes. I would love to." As she lays back down Santana looks at Carmen "would you be my maid of honor?" Carmen grins "you sure?" Santana laughs "yes. I don't think Finn will be able to handle it." Carmen laughs "I would love too." Just then they hear a knock on the door and Santana gets up to keep from waking the girls up.

As she opens it she see's Finn and Kurt "you wanted to see us Satan? I mean Santana?" Santana laughs "get in here." As the walk in Santana jumps on the bed beside Quinn and moves over to give them room to sit "Finn I need to ask you something and you can tell me no if you want or if it would be to weird." Finn nods "shoot." Santana looks at him "this will sound funny but would you by my brides maid?" Finn looks at her funny "isn't that a girls job?" Santana sighs "normally but since you have done so much for me lately I wanted to know if you do this for me. I'm trying to involve you in my wedding dude." Finn laughs "I would be honored. When is it?" Santana sighs "July 4th." Finn whistles "thats close." Quinn nods "yeah we need to get this all done. Now Kurt will you be my Maid of honor?" Kurt smiles from ear to ear "yes. I would love to." Quinn smiles "think you could help me plan this thing?" Kurt nods "I did my dad and Carols remember." Santana nods "thats why we're asking." With that they get to work and Carmen ask "so how many people are gonna be there?" Quinn sighs "3 for me." Finn looks at her "no there will be more." Quinn shakes her head "no they will be there for us. Frannie, Kerri and Samantha will be there for me."

Finn smiles "mom will be to. Just send her an invite." Kurt looks at Santana "give me a number Santana that will be there." Santana glance at the computer "maybe 75 to 100 at most. I have a big family and the glee club." Kurt nods "we can do that." Casey looks at them "ok where are you doing this?" Santana smiles "new york and I have a feeling noone will have to pay for a ticket. I think Oscar is paying for that." Carmen smirks "lucky ass bitch." Just then Eden wakes up and Kurt walks over to get her "how do I turn this thing off again?" Carmen turns over and pushes the buttons "like that Lady." Kurt stands there a minute "I have an idea and please don't shoot it down before you hear it." Quinn looks at him "go ahead." Kurt takes Eden and sits back on the bed "why don't we let the glee club do the singing." Santana nods "I like that actually." Quinn smiles "me to." Kurt grins "leave that to me and Rachel. We will ok it with you though." Santana laughs "I hope so." Before anyone can say anything they hear Jazalyn playing and Finn stands up "turns hers off the same way?" Quinn nods "that red button just push it." Finn pushes it and picks the baby up "hey little girl."

Santana watches him a minute and smiles "you would make a good dad Finn." Finn smiles "thanks." With that they all go back to making the plans as Carmen ask "ok so who is paying for this?" Quinn sighs "that I don't know. I don't have but about $7000." Santana shrugs "I have plenty. I have been saving since I was little." Carmen looks at her "how much do you have saved up?" Santana looks at her "maybe right about $15,000 to 20,000 not sure exactly." Kurt looks at her "damn Santana." Santana sighs "some of it came from my grandparents." Carmen nods "I didn't get mine. My dad used it." Kurt nods "ok so we you both paying or are your parents?" Quinn laughs "forget my parents. They hate me." Santana shrugs "I haven't talked to them. I can do that to night." Kurt nods "what about the dresses?" Quinn sighs "we will have to wait till I get my shape back to normal. I'm still losing my weight." Kurt nods "we can do that then after school is out. Colors?" Santana nods "I want light pink." Quinn smiles "purple." Kurt thinks "you could do light pink and light purple. OH I have an idea. Santana could do her side with Quinn's colors and Quinn could do her side in Santana's. That would be cool. But in your bouquets keep your own colors." Quinn smiles "I like it." Santana nods "me to."

Casey smiles "thats kinda cool actually." Kurt looks at Eden "I'm smarter than they think I am." Carmen laughs "yeah tell the baby that because she can't talk about." Kurt shrugs "flowers?" Quinn smiles "Lavender Roses." Santana smiles "Light Pink Phlox." Casey smiles "I have an idea but Kurt will probably tell me I'm crazy. But why not take one of Q's flowers and put it in your bouquet and one of San's and put it in Q's?" Kurt thinks "that would work. Your smarter than you look Casey." Casey flips him off "up yours Hummel." Finn looks at Santana "I don't have to wear a dress do I?" Everyone in the room laughs "no. Tux." Finn nods "good. I was worried you would make me wear a dress." Kurt rolls his eyes "you would." Carmen thinks "ok anything else?" Kurt thinks "flowers, colors, maids, I think the rest we can do later." Quinn nods "I agree. We will have to look at Invitations and stuff." Santana nods "alright thats it for now." With that she shuts her computer and puts it on the nightstands "so. Who's hungry?" Everyone nods "ok what do we want?" Casey jumps up "oh how about burgers. I mean we had pizza for lunch and Jose said they was ordering that so lets do burgers."

Carmen nods "that works." Santana looks at Finn "you two staying?" Finn shrugs as he makes faces as Jazalyn who is smiling "we can. Mom and Bert are out for the night and Rachel is busy." Santana nos "alright, Carmen go get the menu." Carmen jumps up and heads to the kitchen. When she gets back Maddie is with her "can I stay up here? Dante wants to play on the computer and eat pizza and I want to spend time with Eden and Jaz." Santana nods "hop up here short stack." Maddie jumps up on the bed "oh Bailey came with me." Santana looks over to see the dog taking the chair "figured she would." They all deside what they want and Maddie picks what she wants. Santana orders the food and looks at the three that can drive "who's going to get it?" Finn shrugs "I can." Santana nods "alright. Here's the money." Carmen looks at him "I'll go with you." Finn hands the baby over to Santana who lays her on the bed so Maddie can play with her "alright if you dont' have enought Carmen take some cash with you." Carmen nods "will do." With that the two head out of the room, Maddie looks at Santana "what was you guys doing in here?" Kurt jumps up "oh. Flower girl and ring bearer." Santana smiles "well since miss Maddie here is the biggest girl we have I guess I can ask her huh?"

Maddie looks up at the blond "ask me what auntie Q?" Quinn smiles "would you like to be our flower girl in our wedding?" Maddie looks around "whats that?" Kurt smiles and explains it to her so she will understand and when he's done she smiles "please can I? That would be so cool." Santana smiles "you got it." Kurt looks at Santana "what about the ring bearer?" Santana sighs "I have two that could do it." Quinn nods "yeah and if we pick one and not the other they will be pissed." Santana nods "yep." Kurt nods "let them both. One could carry one ring and the other could carry the other ring. Problem solved." Santana laughs "true. Let me go ask." With that Santana jumps up and heads to the office to fine Dante, when she walks in she see's the boy playing a game "lil D can I ask you something?" Dante pauses the game "sure." Santana sits down beside him "you know Q and I are gonna get married right?" Dante smiles and nods "yeah. Why?" Santana looks at him "how would you like to be in our wedding?" Dante looks at her "sure. What do I have to do?" Santana smiles "be one of the ring bearers. Can you do that?" Dante looks at her "all I have to do is carry a ring for you?" Santana nods "thats it. Well beside walk down by your sister." Dante smiles "cool. I can do that."

Santana kisses him on the head "thanks lil D." Santana walks out and he goes back to the game. As she walks into the livingroom she stops and looks at her parents "if your not to tired tonight I need to talk to you guys." Jose nods "alright mija. Just let us know when." Santana nods "alright." Aida looks at her sister "what did you want Dante for?" Santana shrugs as she heads up the stairs "needed to ask him if he would do something for me." Aida watches her "what?" Santana shrugs again "tell you when I'm ready." With that she heads back into the room and shuts the door "he will. Now I just need to ask Hec if he will." Quinn nods "Kemen is bring them over after school tomorrow." Santana nods "I'll ask him then." They all go back to chatting till the food gets back. By then the girls had been fed and was laying on the bed looking around. When they are done Finn looks at Santana "so we getting the tux when you get your dresses?" Santana nods "yeah Carmen and I can go before Q." Finn nods "light purple. That should be interesting." Quinn laughs "hush you." Finn smiles "I'm really happy for you guys." Quinn smiles "thanks."

Before long Finn and Kurt had to leave and Aida came up to get Maddie to head home. Once they was all gone Casey looks at them "I want to bath them. You go talk about the wedding." Quinn smiles "alright. In their bathroom though." Casey smiles "will do." With that they head down to talk to Maribel and Jose while Casey and Carmen give the girls a bath. As they walk in Maribel looks up at them "why have you been in your room all afternoon?" Santana sighs "I don't want to talk about that. We can deal with that. But we do need to ask you something." Jose nods "go for it before your mothers pain pill kicks in." Santana nods "its about our wedding." Maribel smiles "when do you want to have it?" Quinn looks at her "July 4th." Jose laughs "ok. Now what about it?" Santana looks at him "are we paying for it? I mean Q's parents well thats a joke but are me and her paying for it or what?" Jose looks at Maribel who shakes her head "no mija. Your father and I was going to pay for it. He had talked about that before you got engaged."

Santana looks at her "really?" Maribel nods "yes. We paid for Aida's and we paid for both of Bella's so yes we are paying for it." Quinn looks at them "I can give you some money." Jose shakes his head "no you won't. We also looked into sending you on your honeymoon but we don't want to send you very far off alone. You will be married but we would feel better if someone went with you." Santana laughs "a babysitter on our honeymoon." Jose shakes his head "no. But you can't be at a hotel or anything alone." Quinn nods "I see. Who though?" Maribel laughs "well Frannie could." Quinn shakes her head "no she will have a hard enough time getting off for the wedding." Maribel thinks "beth and Karen. We could keep Jake for them." Santana nods "that would work if she could take off." Maribel nods "she could I'm sure. Karen will be helping me out with the twins when I go back to work so we could keep Jake for her." Quinn nods "that would be good." Jose smiles "I'll call her tomorrow. See what she says." Santana nods "alright, well when we get everything down better we will come let you know." Maribel nods "thats fine. Now can you two help get those two up to bed. I'm beat and want to lay down while they are sleeping." The girls nod and take the twins up to there room and put them in bed while Jose helps Maribel up to bed.


	28. Chapter 28

The next few weeks go by pretty fast before the girls realized it they had less than a week of school left, they was on their way home from school when Santana realized it "fuck we will be out of school in like 2 days." Quinn smiles "yeah. I new it but I was waiting to see how long it would take you to realize it." Santana looks over at her "alright smart ass." Quinn grins and kisses her "but you love my smart ass." Santana smiles and kisses her again "that I do." Carmen starts laughing in the front seat "you two make me sick sometimes." Casey grins "they give me a toothache." Santana looks at Casey "I am NOT sweet." Casey turns and looks at her and laughs "oh but you are. You are so sweet its hard to believe your a bitch at school." Santana flips her off "fuck you." Casey thinks a minute "no thanks. I'll leave that for Q." Quinn burst out laughing as the pull into Casey's driveway "your so not funny Barnes." Casey laughs "Q thought it was pretty funny."

Santana looks at the girl and Casey can tell what she's thinking and makes a run for it to the front door. As Santana is chasing Casey into the house Quinn shakes her head "why am I marrying her again?" Carmen throughs her arm over the shoulder "well you told us it was because you love her." Quinn nods "oh yeah that's why." As they walk in they see Casey has grabbed Jazalyn and is standing behind the swing jumping from one side to the other "San I have your daughter. You don't want to that." Quinn looks over to see Santana holding a glass of water aiming for Casey "Santana Maria Lopez I swear to God if you toss that on her and you cover our daughter in it I will kick your ass out of bed for the next damn 4 months." Santana having heard her full name stops and looks at Quinn with a pout "but Q. She said I was whipped." Quinn rolls her eyes and picks Eden up "get over yourself. You know your whipped." Santana stands up straight and looks at Quinn "I am not." Quinn nods "ok. Well put that glass down and help me get the girls ready so we can go home."

Santana puts the glass down and starts getting the girls stuff read, Quinn looks at Casey when she says "see whipped." Quinn smirks "well I don't call it whipped. I just call it if she wants to ever get any again she better listen to me." Carmen laughs "I'll have to remember that." Casey stands up after putting a laughing Jazalyn in her seat "whats that suppose to be mean?" Carmen smirks "oh you know your the whipped one." Quinn smiles "there's always one in every relationship. San is it in ours and you well your it in that one." Casey raises her arm but hears her mother "don't you dare. You know she's right." Casey drops her arm "mom. Your suppose to side with her flesh and blood." Carla laughs "well I would if she was right but they are right in this case honey. Now shut your mouth before you catch flies sweetie." Casey shuts her mouth "whatever. I'm going to my room." With that she turns and walks upstairs ignoring the girls. Carla shakes her head "damn PMS." Carmen nods "so thats the deal." Carla nods "yep she started this morning."

As they pick the carseats up and diaper bags and head to the door Carmen walks to the bottom step "BYE CASE. I LOVE YOU." She listens a minute then hear "LOVE YOU BYE." Carmen smiles and heads out the door "bye Carla." Carla waves at them "bye girls see you in the morning." With that they all head out to the car, as they get closer to home Santana looks at Carmen "when's Frannie coming back?" Carmen sighs "the 29th is her last class then she has to drive so that should put her here the 30th." Santana nods "miss her?" Carmen nods "I do. I mean we talk almost every night but she has been so busy with finals that I haven't talked to her but maybe once in the last week." Quinn looks at her "hell I haven't talked to her but once this month." Carmen looks in the mirror "sorry about that." Quinn shrugs "just proves who she loves more." Santana looks back at Quinn "she loves you." Quinn laughs "yeah but she isnt' trying to get into my pants." Santana laughs "God I hope not." As they pull in the driveway Quinn's phone rings "who the hell is this?" As she answers she rolls her eyes "get a life buddy. If I had your job I would walk to the roof of the building and jump off. Lose this number and don't ever all again." As she puts the phone back in her purse Santana looks at her "who the hell?" Quinn laughs "telemarketer."

Santana laughs "why don't you tell them how you really feel next time." Quinn smirks as she gets out and grabs Eden "oh trust me if they call back and I will." Carmen shakes her head as she carries her backpack in "you are something else." Santana laughs "that she is." As they walk in they hear Maribel on the phone "look there is no way I can do it. I just had a set of twins not even a month ago. I can send someone in my place but I can't go. I haven't been released by the doctors yet." As they walk in the livingroom they see Maribel toss her hands up in the air "I HAD A C SECTION. Thats why I can't fly. Now I can either send someone in my place or you can just freaking wait till I am cleared to fly." She see's the girls walk in and waves at them as they get the babies out of the carseats "yeah thats right. I still have 4 weeks before I'm cleared." She rolls her eyes " fine. I will have someone on the a plane in the morning. Thank you." As she hangs up she takes her phone and tosses it on the couch "dumbass fucker." Santana walks over and sits on the couch and moves her mothers phone "bad day?"

Maribel laughs "don't try to be cute. But yes, a very bad day. Julian cried none stop for 4 hours today then Blanca decided since her brother stopped and went to sleep she wanted to do it. By the time I got them both calmed down and asleep the fucker called and told me I had to be in L.A. by tomorrow night that something has happened to the bills they got from us and wanted me to clear it up." Santana nods "so who's going?" Maribel sighs as she sits down "Diego will have to go. He has been running the office while I've been out and he knows more about it than me anyways." Santana smirks "serves his ass right." Maribel looks at her "still pissed at him?" Santana nods "yeah." Maribel looks from her to Quinn that is looking at the baby to keep from looking at her and as "ok but why won't you guys tell me why?" Quinn glances up at her but then turns back to Eden as Santana says "we can deal with. We're big girls." Maribel nods and looks at the blond "Quinn." Quinn keeps her eyes on Eden "what ma?" Maribel narrows her eyes "look at me when I'm speaking to you please."

Quinn sighs and looks up at her "what?" Maribel ask "why are you guys pissed at Diego?" Quinn looks over at Santana who is about to speak but see's Maribel raise a hand to her "keep that trap shut if you want to leave the house at all this summer. I was talking to Quinn not you." Quinn looks back at Maribel "because." Maribel shakes her head "no tell me." Quinn goes to look away but Maribel stops her "no you don't. Look at me." Quinn looks back at her "I would rather not say ma. I would rather us deal with it." Maribel can see its really bother her but lets it go "if it was really bad you would tell me wouldn't you?" Quinn nods "if it wasn't something we couldn't deal with I would tell you yes." Maribel sighs "alright then." As they sit there and chat Maribel hears Blanca and sighs "new she wouldn't sleep long." Carmen stands up "I'll get her. Take a break." With that Carmen runs up to the baby's room and gets her. Maribel looks over at the other two and sighs "I hope whoever she marries can have kids." Santana nods "I agree. I hate that she can't have any." Maribel nods "yeah its sad because she would be a great mother."

Just them Carmen comes back down talking to the baby "you just missed us today didn't you Lexi. We went off and left you here with momma all day huh." Maribel laughs "thats so messed up." Santana smirks "she loves us." Just then Julian wakes up "shit. I hope he is in a better mood." Santana laughs "take Jaz and I'll go get him." Maribel takes the baby from her and she heads up to get him. Maribel shake her head at Jazalyn "how come you and your sister can stay with me all day and not give me a fit but your aunt and uncle scream like I'm killing them when they are here with just me?" Jazalyn looks at her and smiles "oh yeah think thats funny huh?" Quinn laughs "Eden smiled at that as well." Maribel shakes her head "I don't get it. I can keep these two all day and those two don't want to be here with me." Quinn looks at her "they was just use to us being around all the time." Maribel sighs "I hope thats it." Just them Santana comes down talking to the baby "you just missed the best big sister ever didn't you Alex. Thats all it is." Maribel shakes her head "I don't get it. I swear they hate me at times."

Santana sits down and holds her brother "no they don't. They just got use to us being around all the time and when they want a break from you we aren't here for them." Maribel laughs "thats the same damn thing Quinn just said." Quinn smirks "I have her that trained." Just them they hear the front door open and Bristol walks in "ummmmm Maribel I need to speak with you alone please." Maribel can see the look on her face and nods "alright." Just then Dani rushes in "I'll take her." Maribel hands the baby over as walks to her office with Bristol. When they are gone Santana looks at Dani "whats goin on?" Dani walks around looking out the windows and then turns to the girl "nothing." Santana laughs "you are such a bad liar. Now whats going on?" Dani sighs "it will be up to Maribel to tell you." Santana goes to argue but then hears Maribel shout "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Carmen looks at Olivia who is now walking in "Liv whats going on?" Olivia looks at Dani and see's her shake her head "nothing. Its up to Maribel to tell you guys." Just then they see Sara, Valerie, Damien, Marshall and Vence walk in "no seriously Dani whats going on?"

Maribel comes out of her office fallowed by Bristol "ok listen and listen closely you guys." All of them turn to Maribel as she says "Brittany disappeared lastnight but reappeared this morning. They fallowed her and seen her go to a shooting range, they sent in Valerie to flirt with her and get information from her and she managed to tell her that she got her mother to buy her a gun to get rid of a few problems she was having." Quinn turns pale as Maribel goes on "she asked her what the problems was that she needed a gun to take care of them and Brittany was stupid enough to tell her to get her lover back." Santana turns pale at this "she plans on shooting Quinn?" Valerie sighs "and Eden." Quinn's eyes widen "what?" Valerie nods "yeah, she told me that her problem had a baby problem connected to it. So she is gonna elemenate both of them." Quinn looks down at her baby "I'll kill her." Bristol sighs "she was seen leaving her house today and they managed to lose her somewhere." Quinn looks up at her "so what do we do?" Maribel speaks up "we go to the cabin." Santana looks at her "we still have school for two days." Maribel looks at her "have you took your finals yet?"

Quinn nods "yeah we took them all today." Maribel nods "then we are gonna go on a vacation early is what the school will know." Bristol looks at them "go pack enough for a couple of weeks." Carmen looks at Santana "where the hell is the cabin?" Santana sighs "two hours from here. Papá can't drive that everyday." Maribel sighs "I know. I am gonna go talk to him while you all pack. I'll have Karen come over to help with those two till I get back." Valerie shakes her head "no there is enough of us here. We don't need anyone else coming in or out of the house if we don't have to have them here. They would just be a target that don't need to be one." Santana sigh "she has truly and totally lost her fucking mind." Quinn is still sitting in the chair looking at Eden "Q come on." Santana see's she isn't moving and walks over to her as she looks around and whispers "baby come one. Lets go pack our stuff and the girls stuff." Quinn finally looks up at her "no." She turns to Bristol "Find her and take care of her." Bristol looks at the blond "you don't' mean that Quinn. Its your emotions speaking for you." Quinn stands up and hands Eden to Maribel and walks over to Bristol "NO I mean it. She has got away with everything she has done. I'm sick of it. Hunt her ass down and get rid of her. Or I will."

Santana walks over to her "Q you don't mean that baby." Quinn turns and glares at Santana "oh but I do fucking mean it San. She got away with it pretty much when she almost broke my arm. She got her cousin to fucking stab me and I almost died from that. Now she has a fucking gun and is after me and Eden. Trust me I FUCKING MEAN IT. Or do you just want to wait and see if I end up visiting Camden with Eden on my hip? Should I tell him hi for you?" With that Quinn storms out of the room and up to their bedroom leaving Santana standing there. Santana looks down at the floor and then to her mother with tears in her eyes "she's really trying to kill her?" Maribel nods "I'm afraid so mija." Santana looks at the guards and stops on Dani "whats gonna happen to her?" Dani looks at Bristol who goes to speak but Santana stops her "NO I ask Dani." Dani looks at her wife and see's her nod "if we catch her we confront her and take the weapon." Santana laughs "thats it? What if you don't find her? HUH does she find us and come after Quinn and Eden?" Dani once again looks at Bristol then to Santana "I don't know Santana. I can answer that because I don't have a clue."

Santana looks at her mother "she knows about the cabin. She's been there with us. If we aren't here thats gonna be the first place she heads." Maribel looks at her daughter "she may of forgot about it." Santana shakes her head and laughs "she doesn't forget anything. She's like a fucking elephant she remembers everything." Maribel sighs "then I have to send you all to Oscar." Santana shakes her head "no. Frannie is coming in to be with Carmen this summer. We are not going to Oscars. There is no way." Maribel puts Eden in the swing and turns to her daughter "then what the fuck do I do with you guys? Tell me because I have to fucking clue what to do. I'm not about to let her get close to you Quinn or the girls." Santana puts her brother in a swing and turns to her mother " I DON'T KNOW." Just then they hear the bedroom door open and see Quinn heading into Eden's room and slams the door "San what's she doing?" Santana looks at Carmen "I don't know." Maribel looks at Santana "what do you want me to do to keep you guys safe?" Santana sighs and rubs her face with both hands "fuck if I know." Just them Quinn comes out of Eden's room with a couple of bags over her shoulder and she knows what one of them is. Santana watches her grab a bag out of the bedroom and ask "Q what are you doing?"

As Quinn walks down the last few steps she looks at Santana "leaving. I can go somewhere and you will all be safe. I can take Eden and leave." Quinn sits the bags down and walks over to get Eden "no. Your not leaving Quinn." Quinn nods "yeah I am. If it keeps our kids safe and you safe I'm doing it. I will go someplace far away and she wont' get to us. She isn't after Jaz or you its me and Eden she wants to get rid of." Santana walks over to her as she puts the baby in the carseat "Q lets talk about this." Quinn shakes her head "no." She looks up at Bristol "do you have your car here?" Bristol nods "yeah." Quinn points to the bags "take those and put them in it." Bristol walks over to them and gets the bags and heads to the door but Santana speaks up "Bristol stop." Bristol see's Quinn stand up and step infront of Santana "do you love me?" Santana nods "yes. More than my own life." Quinn nods "I love you that much. But please stop I have to leave to keep you and our daughter safe. Ma can call and say I had to leave town or something." Just then Bristol walks back in "I hate to separate Dani and Bristol but I have to leave." Santana looks at Dani "you go with them." Dani sighs "I can't I'm with you." Quinn turns to Bristol "then you stay." Bristol shakes her head "I can't. When we are assigned to someone we are with that person till Oscar tells us different and he won't change it with out a good reason."

Santana looks at Quinn "no you stay." Quinn looks at Santana "tell Eden bye San." Santana shakes her head as tear runs down her face "no. Your not leaving." Quinn looks at Dani who is walking over with Jazalyn "tell her bye Quinn." Quinn picks the baby up out of her arms and loves on her "momma loves you baby. I hope to be back soon but if I'm not mommy will take good care of you." Santana hands the baby to Maribel "take her ma. Dani is gonna have to hold Santana back." Santana looks at Quinn "you are not leaving." Quinn pulls her into a hug and whispers "to keep you safe and Eden safe I am. I will go someplace she can't find me. I love you so so so much baby. But I have to leave." Santana looks at Quinn "no please." Quinn wipes her tears and pulls her in and kisses her "I love you baby." As she lets go she looks at her "tell Eden bye San. Don't regret this." Santana looks down at the baby that is looking at her " I love you baby girl." Santana bends down and kisses her a few times and then stands back up "Q dont' do this. We will figure something out." Quinn shakes her head "if I'm out of the picture nothing will happen." Quinn hands Eden's carseat to Sara who takes it and walks to the door "San I have to do this."

Santana watches Quinn and shakes her head as the tears start to roll down now "no please Q." Quinn swallows the lump in her throat and looks at Carmen "take care of them Car." Carmen stands up and looks at her "you don't have to leave Q." Quinn kisses Lexi on the head "I do." She turns to Maribel and hugs her "I love you ma. Take care of them." Maribel shakes her head "no. Your not leaving." Quinn nods as the tears run down her face "I am." She turns back to Santana "I love you baby. I hope to see you soon." Santana shakes her head as Quinn starts walking backwards towards the door "no Q. Don't do this." Quinn looks down at her left hand "I love you." With that she turns and rushes out the door with Bristol right behind her "QUINN DON'T GO. PLEASE QUINN." Dani grabs Santana as she starts for the door "Santana let her go. She needs to do this to keep you all safe for now." Santana fights Dani but can't get lose "LET ME GO. QUINN PLEASE DON'T GO." Dani pulls the girl to her chest "let her go Santana. She is doing this to keep herself and your daughter alive." Santana see's the car back out and head down the road and screams "QUINN. EDEN. COME BACK." Dani holds the girl to her till she feels the fight leave her body and helps her to the floor.

Dani holds the girl and listens to her, she has to fight her own tears. After a few minutes she ask "can I let you go?" She hears the girl sniffle and whisper "yeah." Dani slowly lets her go and stands up "she left to keep everyone alive till we can figure out what to do." Santana looks at Jazalyn who is in the swing now and wipes her eyes "Carmen can you watch Jaz for me?" Carmen looks at her "why?" Santana turns to Dani "either give me a ride or I'm walking. I'm done with this stupid bitch." Dani looks at her as she heads to the door and she walks over and stops her "no. No one even knows where she is." Santana nods "I can find her." Maribel walks over to her daughter "no mija. Your not leaving." Santana looks at her mother "yes I am. She ran off two of the most important people in my life. I'm done." Maribel shakes her head "no there are people out looking for her. They will find her." Santana sighs "I can't sit here and do nothing. Q left with Eden. Thats killing me." Maribel nods and pulls her daughter to her and holds her "I know." They stand there like that for a while till Maribel lowers them to the floor and a few moments later feels her daughter relaxing and looks at her and see's she has cried herself to sleep "shit. How the hell am I going to do this." Just then Damien walks over and grabs the girl "show me where to put her." Maribel nods and leads him up to her room.

* * *

**Just be patient with me please. I am working on something with the two girls and babies to get them away.**


	29. Chapter 29

As Bristol is driving them down the road she looks in the mirror at the blond in the back seat who is wiping her face "Quinn where are we going exactly?" Quinn looks up and wipes her eyes "I have no fucking clue. Just drive till I figure something out." Bristol nods and keeps driving. After a few minute Quinn pulls her phone out and puts it to her ear "hey. Do we still own granpa's cabin?" She listens a minute and nods "ok I need you to do me a favor and your not gonna like it but please do it." She listens a minute then says "I'm going there but you haven't heard from me and you have no clue where I am. Do not tell anyone where the cabin is. Better yet don't even mention it." She listens and sighs "please Frannie just do this for me. Its to keep me and Eden alive. You can't even tell Carmen or Santana. Please, I'm begging you." She nods "thanks. I will. Love you sis." With that she hands up "I know where we are going." Bristol looks in the mirror "ok where?" Quinn looks at her as she puts her phone away "how much gas do we have?" Bristol looks down "half a tank why?" Quinn sighs "stop and fill it up. We have a long drive ahead of us."

Bristol nods and pulls in at the first station they see "can you get me some bottled water for Eden?" Bristol nods and takes the money from her and does what she needs to do. When she comes out Quinn tells her "head towards Indiana." Bristol looks at her funny "umm ok." As she starts down the road she ask "where are we going?" Quinn sighs "my sister and I inherited my grandfathers cabin when he died. Its in Indiana, Brittany knows nothing about it. Hell noone but Frannie and I do. My parents think she sold it when she was 18." Bristol nods "alright. Tell me how to get there." Quinn nods "we're going to Bluffton Indiana. You get us there and I will show you how to get to the cabin." Bristol nods as Sara puts it in the GPS "alright." Quinn sighs "its almost a 2 hour trip. When we get there we'll need to get some food and stuff." Bristol nods "we can do that." Quinn nods and sits back in the seat "I hate leaving her." Sara nods "we understand." Bristol agrees "yeah. I mean I just left my wife with your upset fiancé." Quinn nods "I know and I hate that you had to leave her." Bristol shrugs "its the job." Quinn looks over at Eden who is fighting her sleep "I hated taking Eden the most. But I have to think about her first." Sara turns and looks at her "Quinn we understand, we really do. There is no need to try and explain yourself to us."

Quinn wipes her eyes "she's going to hate me for leaving." Bristol shakes her head as the leave Lima "no she isn't." Quinn hears her phone ringing and looks at is "its Carmen." Sara holds her hand out and Quinn gives her the phone. She its ignore and turns it off "this can be traced remember." Quinn sighs "I didn't think of that." Sara nods and hands it back to her "we have our phones if there is an emergency. Dani knows to call, I sent her a message." Quinn smiles at her "thanks." As they drive down the road Bristol hears Quinn's stomach "have you eat?" Quinn shakes her head "no, We just got home a little bit before you guys showed up." Bristol nods "alright we'll stop and get something to eat." Quinn shrugs "its fine." Sara shakes her head "no you need to eat. Hell I'm hungry so I know you have to be." Quinn laughs "you don't get it. There is nothing between lima and Bluffton. I mean nothing, there maybe a couple of gas stations but thats it." Sara turns and looks at the girl "seriously?" Quinn nods "yeah. I have made this trip many times. There is nothing." Sara sighs and looks at the Gps "well atleast we only have and hour to go." Quinn nods "true." With that they all sit back as they head down the road.

A little bit later Bristols phone rings "I can't answer that. I have a cop behind me." Sara nods and grabs her phone "it your wife. If you ignore this she will be pissed." Bristol nods "answer it." Sara answers it "hey. Bristol is driving and we have a cop behind us." She listens a minute and then looks back to see the cop is still back there "yeah I can't do that." She turns back around and nods "alright. She said to tell you that she loves you." Bristol smiles "I love her too." Quinn looks at Sara "have her tell Santana I love her." Sara nods "Bristol said she loves you too and Quinn asked if you could tell Santana she loves her." She listens and looks back at Quinn "she said she will." Quinn nods and the girl turns back around "yeah we have someplace to go." She shakes her head "I don't think I can." She looks at Bristol "can I tell her where we're going?" Bristol sighs "not right now. But we will be safe." Sara nods and relays the message "alright we'll keep intouch." With that she hangs up and looks at Bristol "I need to talk to you when we get there." Bristol nods as Quinn says "whatever it is just say it." Sara looks at the two of them and Bristol shrugs "might as well."

Sara sighs "Santana cried herself to sleep after wanting to go out and find Brittany. She said she is done with her stupid ass and wanted to hunt her down and get rid of her." Bristol looks up to see Quinn look out the window "alright." Quinn shakes her head "I hate this. I'm hurting her because of a stupid bitch." Bristol sighs "your hurting her to stay alive and keep that baby beside you alive." Quinn looks back to the women in the front "how can we take care of this?" Sara shrugs "they are working on that." Quinn nods and sits back for the rest of the ride." When they see the sign that says Bluffton Quinn sighs "we need to go to the store and get some food before we go to the cabin." Bristol nods and fallows the girls directions. As they are parking the car and getting out Quinn tells them "get whatever you want." With that they head in the store with Quinn holding Eden. As they are walking around getting things they will need a guy walks up to them "you have to be Quinn." Quinn looks up at him and ask "who are you?" The man smiles till he see's the two women with her "ummm John. We use to play at the lake every summer when you would come up here with your family." Quinn smiles "I remember now. God you've changed."

John smiles "yeah 5 years does that. So what are you doing here? Come to spend the summer?" Quinn looks at the women to let them know he is ok "something like that. How have you been?" John nods "good. Is this your little sister?" Quinn laughs "no my daughter." John looks at her funny "really?" Quinn nods "yep." The man looks at the baby and smiles "she looks like you." Quinn nods "that she does." He then looks at her left hand and see's the ring "marrying her dad?" Quinn laughs at that "no." Quinn see's him looking at her funny "remember me talking about Santana all the time?" John nods "how could I forget. You always told me she was better at everything than I was." Quinn nods "thats her. Well she is the one I'm marrying." John smiles "well that sucks for me. I was gonna ask you out." Quinn shakes her head "that wouldn't be a good idea." The boy nods "I see that. Well I need to get going. My mom sent me to the store for bread and hour ago." Quinn smiles "it was nice seeing you again." John nods "maybe I'll see you around." With that the boy walks off and Sara smirks "old boyfriend?" Quinn laughs "no. He tried to kiss me once and I slapped him."

Bristol laughs "good." With that they finish getting what they need, as they pay the girl checking them out ask "your Frannie's little sister aren't you?" Quinn nods "I am." The girls smiles "she with you?" Quinn shakes her head "no she is still at school." The girl sighs "well damn. I was in hopes of seeing her again." Quinn raises an eyebrow at her "who are you?" The girl laughs "and old friend of hers." Quinn rolls her eyes "let me guess one of those girls who's seen her naked?" The girl shakes her head "no she never would let it go that far. But I tried." Quinn shakes her head "my sister is a slut." Sara laughs "I could comment on that but I won't." Quinn flips her off "it was once and I was drunk and look what it got me." Bristol slaps Sara on the arm "stop." The girl looks at Quinn "that your baby?" Quinn nods "yep." The girl looks at her she kinda looks like Frannie." Quinn laughs "thats a first." The girls shrugs "ok your total is $250.75." Quinn pulls the money out and hands it to her and gets the change.

As they walk out Bristol looks at Quinn "this isn't alot of stuff." Quinn nods "I know. I have a feeling I'll end up going home to San." Sara looks at her "thats totally up to you." Quinn nods as she puts the baby in her carseat again, as they are pulling out of the store Quinn tells them "go back the way you came in." Bristol looks at her "going home?" Quinn laughs "no the roads a few miles out of town." The woman nods and heads back the way they came. As they get closer to the road Quinn tells them "its up here on the right. The next gravel road." Bristol nods and turns on it when she see's it "ok stay on this road and you will pull right into the driveway." The woman nods and drives down the road, about 5 minutes later they are pulling up at a two story log cabin and Sara whistles "damn this is nice." Quinn nods "my grandfather had it built when we was kids." As they get out Quinn hands Eden to Sara "be right back." Bristol goes to stop her then thinks and shakes her head "who the hell would hurt here out here. No one knows where we are." Sara laughs "dumbass." Bristol flips her off and goes to the back to get the stuff out. A few minutes later Quinn comes back around and heads to them "sorry had to go get the spare key." Sara nods and hands Eden to her as they walk to the door.

As Quinn unlocks it and turns the lights on she looks around "nothings changed." As she walk is and puts the diaper bag down she looks at Eden "this is ours baby." Sara and Bristol finish bringin everything in "where do the bags go?" Quinn sighs "I don't have a baby bed for her so she will sleep in with me. I'll show you." They fallow her up the stairs the first door she tells them "bathroom." The women nod and hear her say "this is a guest room. One of you can use it." Sara nods and puts her bag in it and fallows them with Eden's bag. The next door Quinn tells them "guest room." Bristol nods and puts her bag in it. As they make it to the end of the hall she says "we'll be in here." They walk in and notice the room is huge "just put them anywhere." They set the bags down and Sara says "I'll go start dinner." The other two nod as she walks out. Bristol watches Quinn "you ok?" Quinn sighs and lays Eden on the bed "not really. I know I did this for a good reason but I feel like shit." Bristol sighs "I know." She watches Quinn move around and get the baby's night monitor out and put it on the nighstand "how long does she use that?" Quinn looks at it then to the baby "till she's one." Bristol nods "I see. Well Sara and I will be takeing shifts. I'm gonna go help her." Quinn nods and watches her walk out.

After Quinn changed Eden and fed her she heads back down "smells good." Sara smiles "I'm glad." Quinn looks at Bristol "I need to go to the store tomorrow to get a few things for here." The woman nods "alright. What do you need?" Quinn sits down and holds Eden "a crib. I won't be able to sleep for shit with her in the bed with me." Bristol looks at the clock "I have time to go get one." Quinn shakes her head "no its fine. I wont' sleep for shit tonight anyways." Sara looks at her "you need to try. Let her go get a crib and that way you can sleep." Quinn looks at her "can you find your way back?" Bristol thinks "I don't know." Sara looks at them "dinner won't be done for a while. I'll watch Eden and you two can go do that faster." Quinn looks at her "you sure?" Sara nods "yeah. Not my first baby. Just lay some blankets on the table and put her where I can see her." Quinn nods "alright." She hands the baby to Bristol and does just that. When she lays the baby down Bristol laughs "a turkey." Quinn slaps her "thats my daughter your calling a turkey."

Sara looks at them "alright I have her. Dinner will be done in about 45 minutes." Quinn nods "thats enough time." With that they head out, as they make it back into town Quinn points out the way to the store "they just have Walmart but they have what I need." Bristol nods as she pulls in and parks "it works." As they walk in they get a few funny looks "why do people keep looking at us?" Quinn looks around and notice they are walking close "they probably think we are married. We are really close." Bristol laughs "probably. Alright what all do you need?" Quinn sighs "soap for me and Eden. Shampoo, a crib and more formula if they have it." Bristol nods and fallows her. Once they have everything they head to the baby department "thats a small freaking crib." Quinn laughs "thats not the actual size Bristol. Thats just a model." Bristols sighs "thank God. I was think how the hell would she sleep in that thing." Quinn rolls her eyes and looks at them "I need this one but how the hell do we get it to the front?" Bristol looks around and see's a man "sir can you help us?" The man looks up and nods "sure what do you need?" Quinn smiles at him "Mr. Rolland." The man looks at her "well all be. Little Lucy Fabrey."

Quinn laughs "its Quinn, Mr. Rolland. I need this crib how do I get it to the front?" The man looks at it "I can take it up for you." Quinn nods "alright." As the man gets the crib and helps them he ask "so who had a baby?" Quinn looks at him "I did." The man smiles "I bet its a good looking kid." Bristol smiles "she looks like her mother." The man grins "then she is beautiful." Quinn laughs "you was always so nice." As they get to the front the man tells them "I'll help you get it to your car." Once Quinn had paid they loaded the stuff up "tell your wife I said hello." The man nods "will do. She still runs the bait shop. You should go see her." Quinn smiles "I'll do that." With that she hugs the man and gets in the car "friend of yours?" Quinn smiles as she watches the man walk back to the store "him and his wife thought of Frannie and I as their grandkids. They hated the way our parents done us." Bristol nods as she pulls out onto the road "I see. Where is this bait shop?" Quinn smiles "about a mile walk from the cabin." Bristol nods "I see. Let me guess we'll be making that walk?"

Quinn nods "we will." As they pull back up infront of the house Quinn looks at her "how are we gonna get that in?" Bristol looks at the box "we'll have to carry it. If one old man can lift it surely we can." The tow of them lay the bags on the top and pick it up "its not as heavy as I thought it would be." Bristol laughs as she shuts the back "no." As they walk to the house Sara opens the door "thought you two got lost." As they walk in and set everything down she tells them "dinner's ready." Quinn nods "Eden still asleep?" Sara shakes her head "no she woke up like 10 minutes after you left." Quinn nods "I see." As they walk in they see she has her sitting in her carseat at the table "just put her in that." Quinn nods "she'll be fine in it till we're done." With that the three of them sit down and eat dinner. Quinn looks up at Sara "I'll do the dishes." The woman laughs "this is all there is. I done the rest before you got back." Quinn nods "I'll do them." With that Sara and Bristol take the Crib up to Quinn's room and start putting it together. When Quinn is done she takes Eden up and see they are almost done with the crib "Pa and Diego took forever to put one together." Bristol laughs "women do it better." Quinn smirks "thats not all women do better." Sara burst out laughing "oh God. Your so right about that."

Quinn lays Eden down on the bed "mind if I take a shower while you finish that? She should be ok here till I'm done." Bristol nods "go for it." With that Quinn grabs some cloths and heads to the shower, when she's done she comes out to see Bristol gone and Sara making the crib "all done." Quinn smiles "thank you." The women nods "welcome." Quinn watches her a minute "so tell me about your girlfriend." Sara sighs "ex girlfriend." Quinn looks at her as she sits down to brush her hair "when did that happen?" Sara sighs "a couple of weeks ago. She said I've been gone to long and she wasn't going to wait." Quinn shakes her head "sorry." Sara shrugs "its all good." Quinn watches as she picks the baby up "your good with her." Sara smiles "she's a good baby." Quinn grins "that she is." Sara looks at the clock and then to Quinn "want me to call and check on Santana and Jazalyn?" Quinn sighs "yeah if you don't mind." Sara lays the baby down and calls Valerie and puts it on speaker "hello?" Sara laughs "you never do look at the caller ID do you?" Valerie laughs "no. Sorry. Whats up?" Sara looks at Quinn "we was calling to check on Santana and Jazalyn."

They hear her pause "you have me on speaker?" Sara nods "yeah." They hear her move around then hear Carmen in the back ground "if thats Quinn tell her I'm kicking her fucking ass." Quinn sighs "they all hate me." Then she hears Valerie "no. They are just worried about you." Quinn looks at Sara as she hears "Santana is still asleep. Carmen is watching Jazalyn." Quinn looks at the phone "are they ok?" Just then they hear Carmen after she took the phone from Valerie " Q where the fuck are you?" Quinn says nothing as Sara says "give Val her phone back." Carmen sighs "no not till you tell me if where Quinn is." Quinn takes a deep breath "I'm fine Carmen. Eden is fine and I'm fine." Carmen sighs "you didn't need to leave Q." Quinn shakes her head "yes I did. Our daughter's life was threatened. Thats not something I take lightly." Carmen's quiet a minute "you need to talk to her Q." Quinn laughs "why she probably hates me." She hears Carmen take a deep breath "no she doesn't. She's hurt, theres a difference Q." Quinn shakes her head "tell her I love her Carmen. Jazalyn too. Kiss my baby girl for me." Carmen tells her "I will. Just... come home to them Q." Quinn sighs "I will but not yet. Oh and take care of Bailey for me too." With that Valerie finally takes the phone back and says "take my phone again and I will kick your ass Carmen."

Sara laughs "so nice Val." Valerie laughs "I know right. Well They're fine for now. Santana will be awake later I'm sure. Carmen said she is taking Jazalyn to let her sleep as much as she can." Quinn looks at the phone "Val I need a favor from you." She hears the woman ask "whats that?" Quinn sighs "if San gets depressed call and let me know please. She has tried to kill herself before and I don't want her to get like that again. If she does I will come home to keep her from doing anything. We'll just have to think of something else then." Valerie tells her "alright. If she does I'll call you. Who all knows where your at?" Quinn looks at Sara "only us." Valeris says "good keep it that way. Quinn don't use your phone. Keep it off, they have theres if we need you." Quinn nods "alright." With that Sara says "alright I'm gonna go. If you need us call us." Valerie sighs "alright. Be careful." With that they hang up. Quinn looks at Sara "I'm gonna try to rest." The woman nods "alright if you need anything you know where we are." Quinn nods "alright. Night." The woman nods and walks out, Quinn looks down to see Eden asleep and picks her up and puts her in the crib with her monitor on her. As she walks back over to the bed and lays down she sighs "Night San I love you." She closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning Santana wakes up around 5 and checkes on Jazalyn but notices she isn't in her crib. She goes to Carmens room to find her in the portable crib "oh thank God." She walks out of the room and see's Dani sitting in the livingroom "give me your phone." Dani looks at her funny "why?" Santana sighs "I know Q turned her phone off to keep me from tracking her. Either give me your fucking phone or I will fight you for it and the mood I'm in, I promise you I'll win." Dani looks at the girl and pulls her phone out and calls her wife "hey babe. Is Quinn awake?" She listens and looks at Santana "she isn't awake yet." Santana holds her hand out "give it to me." Dani sighs and hands the phone over "Bristol. Go wake her up. I need to hear her voice." She hears Bristol sigh "alright but if she bitches me out..." Santana cuts her off "I'll take the ass chewing." She waits a few moments then hears Bristol wake Quinn up, the next thing she hears is a half asleep Quinn "San?" Santana tears up at her "I want to come to you. I'll bring Jazalyn and come to you. We can stay gone all summer if we have to but I can't be away from you Q." She hears Quinn move around and then "baby are you sure you want to be away that long?"

Santana sighs "I can't go another night without you Q. Its driving me crazy. I can bring whatever I need with me. Just tell me what to bring and I will do it. I just want to be with you and Eden." Santana listens and hears her walk out of a room and shut a door "Q where are you?" She hears her say "someplace safe San. No one knows about this place just me." Santana nods "ok. Can I come be with you?" Quinn thinks a minute "one of us needs to go to school today and get our stuff." Santana sighs "I can get Carmen to do it." Quinn yawns then says "ok but I can't tell you where I am. I can only tell you what you need to do. I won't tell you anything till you are on the road." Santana smiles and jumps up "tell me what I need to know right now and then we can let you know when I'm on my way." Quinn laughs "I miss you." Santana sighs "I miss you like crazy." With that Quinn tells her "you can to ok this with ma." Santana starts to laughs "oh like you did?" Quinn giggles "true, ok you'll need cloths for you and Jaz. Diapers and milk as much as you can bring. The protable crib, monitors. Jazalyns and the protable monitors." Santana starts to nod and listens on "summer cloths San for both of you maybe a hoodie or something for at night..

Santana nods "anything else?" Quinn thinks a minute "pack like your going on a long camping trip in the woods that has a lake." Santana wringles her forhead "ummm ok. That it?" Quinn sighs "your computer and you'll need money." Santana nods "I can do all that. I'm gonna go start packing now and let Dani and Val know what they need. I love you and I will see you as soon as I can." Quinn laughs "alright. I love you baby." Santana smiles "I love you too. See you soon." WIth that the girl hangs up the phone and hands it to Dani "you packed?" Dani looks up at her "yes. Why?" Santana nods "good make sure Val is too. We're gonna be leaving in a bit." Dani nods "where to?" Santana shrugs "where ever Q tells us to go." Dani laughs "well that shouldn't be to hard to find." Santana laughs and runs up the stairs to her parents room, as she walks in she looks at her mother who is get up "I need to ask you something and I need you to let me do it please." Maribel looks up at her and stretches "well good morning to you too." Santana smiles "morning. But seriously I need you to let me do this." Maribel stops stretching and looks at her "let you do what?" Santana walks over beside her mother "I called Q and she won't tell me where she is but said if you said it was ok. I could go be with her. I could take Jaz and we can go stay with her for a while till they find nut job Sally."

Maribel looks at her "I want to talk to Quinn before I make a decision." Santana sighs "I can get Dani to call them back for you." Maribel nods "get Bristol on the phone and I will be down in a minute." Santana nods and kisses her mother on the cheek "I love you mamá." Maribel kisses her daughter "I love you to baby." With that Santana runs back down to the living room "get your wife on the phone." Dani looks up at the girl as she pulls her phone out "please would be nice." Santana looks at her "do you want to see your wife?" Dani looks at her mid dial "yeah." Santana nods "then get her on the phone. I need to talk to her." Dani nods and dials the number, she listens a minute then says "hey babe. Santana needs to talk to you." She smiles and hands the phone over "there you go." Santana puts the phone to her ear "actually, mamá wants to talk to Quinn." She listens as Bristol puts Quinn on "ma?" Santana laughs "not yet. She wants to talk to you before she will let me." Quinn sighs "I can't tell her where I am. Not yet anyways." Santana nods "does anyone know where you are? LIke Frannie?" Quinn sighs "yes. But she won't tell anyone." Santana nods "if she ask just tell her Frannie knows where you are and how to get to you if anything was to happen."

Just then Maibel comes out of her room and heads down the steps "that Quinn?" Santana nods "yes. Here's mamá." With that Santana hands the phone to her mother and see's her walk to the kitchen. Santana shakes her head and fallows her and listens "Quinn sweetie. You ok?" She see's her mother nod as she walks to the coffee pot "ok are you going to tell me where you are?" As she gets a cup down she sighs "does anyone at all know where you are?" She see's her mother slowly pour the coffee "so atleast she does?" As she puts the coffee pot back and pick up her cup she turns to see her daughter watching her "well. I hate not knowing where you will both be but as long as someone does then yes she can go. I will have Carmen pick up your stuff for the both of you today." She listens a minute and smiles "I love you too sweetie. As soon as we get this taken care of you have to come home though. I'm gonna go crazy with just Carmen and the twins here." Maribel smiles and says "alright have one of them call home when they get there please." Maribel nods "alright. I love you too. Bye." She hangs up the phone "you can go. But Bristol or Dani is to call and let me talk to you everyday. That way I can hear for myself that you are ok."

Santana runs over and hugs her mother "thank you." Maribel nods "your welcome baby. Now you have some packing to do. Go get it done while I wake Carmen up for school." Santana nods and runs up to her room and starts to pack as Maribel walks back in and hands Dani her phone back and says "you or Bristol is to call me everyday and let me talk to them, understand?" Dani nods "yes ma'am." Maribel nods "good. These are 4 of my babies you will be in charge of. Make sure they are all safe. Quinn may not be my blood daughter but she is my damn daughter. Make sure you protect her just like you would Santana." Dani nods "we will ma'am." Maribel looks at her "pull the car into the garage and load it in there. That way if nut job Sally, as San calls her is watching then she won't see you loading anything up. Make sure no one is fallowing you when you leave." Dani nods and stands up "alright." With that she heads out to do that while Maribel wakes up Carmen.

As Maribel walks in she see's Jazalyn laying there looking around and picks her up "come give granma loves baby." As she is loving on the baby and walking over to Carmen she shakes her "Carmen get up. I need to talk to you." Carmen rolls over and stretches "huh?" Maribel sits down on the bed beside her "I need a favor." Carmen rubs her eyes and yawns "whats up?" Maribel kisses on Jazalyn then says "I need you to get Santana and Quinn's things out of their lockers today for me. San's going to be leaving in a bit." Carmen sits up "where's she going?" Maribel looks at her "to be with Quinn till we get this mess taken care of." Carmen nods as she pulls her knees up to her chest "alright. I need their locker combo's." Maribel nods "Santana will give them to you." Carmen sighs "I hate that they have to leave but it will be good for them. And its not like they will be alone." Maribel sighs "I know. I'm gonna take this one up and change her before my two wake up." Carmen nods "I'll listen for them. Tell San to give you the combo's." Maribel walks to the door as she says "alright." With that she heads up to change Jazalyn while Carmen gets dressed.

As she walks into the baby's room she see's Santana packing her cloths and stuff "make sure you take what you need." Santana nods "I am." As she zips up the bag after checking it she looks at her mother "thank you." Maribel smiles and she starts changing the baby "your welcome. If it was me and your father I would want to be with him as well." Maribel finishes getting the baby dressed "I need the locker combo's for Carmen." Santana nods "I wrote them down for her." Maribel nods as they walk out of the room "have enough milk?" Santana sighs "no I have to pick some up before we leave." Maribel nods "alright." As they walk back down to the living room Santana looks at the swings "I can get a couple more. I don't want to care them." Maribel nods "yeah you can get them at walmart." Santana nods "Q said she had to get a crib the other night as well." As Santana hands the bags to Dani she looks at her mother "watch her long enough for me to get the crib and monitor?" Maribel nods "yes." With that Santana heads up to Carmen's room and walks in seeing the door half open "well damn Carmen. I could of been anyone." Carmen shrugs standing there in nothing "oh well." Santana shakes her head and start to pack the monitor in a bag and pull the crib down "I hate leaving you here." Carmen smirks as she starts getting dressed "Frannie will be here soon enough and Casey will be able to come over as well."

Once Santana has the stuff ready she waits for Carmen to pull a shirt on and walks over to her "I'll miss you." Carmen laughs "your not leaving forever. I will see you atleast by July." Santana laughs as well "true. Love you Car." Carmen smiles "love you too." Santana turns and grabs the stuff and heads to the door. As she walks back into the living room she hands the stuff to Dani and Val to put in the car "you sure you have everything?" Santana nods "yeah I need to stop and get more diapers and milk but other than that we have everything." Dani nods and heads out the door "alright let me know when your ready." Santana walks in the kitchen and see's her mother feeding Jazalyn "when your done. We'll be ready to go." Maribel nods as she watches the baby "I remember when you was this little. I swore I would protect you however I had to." Santana sits down and listens to her mother "now I have a nut case trying to hurt you and my other daughter and my grand babies." Santana see's her mother getting pissed "she won't hurt either one of you again. We have stopped the guards from doing to much at this point because she is a kid herself. But her mother is helping her try to hurt you guys. So whatever the guards see fit to do with her they are free to do it from now on."

Santana see's her mother look at her "I mean it. I'm done playing nice. They are free to do whatever." Santana nods "I know." Maribel shakes her head and sighs "I have to protect you guys." Santana nods as Maribel looks up at her "and if that means sending you guys away for a while then so be it." Santana see's a tear run down her mothers face "we'll be back." Maribel reaches up and wipes her eye "I know you will mija. As where ever Quinnie is at its safe. So that is why I agreed to let you go." Santana smiles "maybe they will catch her ass soon." Maribel nods "I'm talking to Kerri today. Next time we will go to court and fight harder to get her ass put away." Santana nods "I know." With that Maribel starts to burp Jazalyn, when she's done she kisses the baby a few more times and hands her to Santana "here you go." Santana takes the baby and puts her in her car seat "call when you get there." Santana nods and then walks over and hugs her mother "I love you." Maribel hugs her tighter "I love you to baby." Maribel steps back "get out of here before I make you stay mija." Santana smiles and picks the car seat up and heads to the door "tell papá I love him." Maribel nods "I will. Talk to you soon." WIth that Santana walks out of the house with Jazalyn and Bailey fallowing.

As they are backing out of the garage Santana looks at Valerie "I need to go to the store before we leave. I need to get some milk and diapers for the girls." Valerie nods "will do. Do we need gas as well?" Santana sighs "not sure. Better get some to be on the safe side." Valerie nods and heads towards the store, as they pull in Santana looks at then "I don't want to get her out." Valerie turns in her seat "leave her with me. I'll stay out here with her." Santana looks at her "you sure?" Valerie nods "yeah. It'll be faster anyways." Santana nods "alright be back." With that Santana and Dani get out and head in, as they are walking threw the store Dani is looking around and all of a sudden grabs Santana's arm and pulls her a different direction "what the fuck Dani? This isn't the right way." Dani nods and keeps walking holding the girls arm "I know but trust me on this one ok." Santana looks at her "alright." With that Dani leads her the long way around to the baby department "you know this would of been faster if we went the way I was going." Dani nods "I know. Just get what you need so we can go." Santana looks at her and sighs "milk and diapers." Dani nods and helps her get what they need. When they have it they head to the front again with Dani looking around.

As they are putting the stuff on the counter to pay Santana hears someone she didn't want to hear "hey Sannie." Santana turns and glares at her but can see she is keeping a distance. Dani looks at her "its about 100 feet away. I can't do anything." Santana sighs and ignores her and pays for the stuff she is getting "don't be like that baby. You know I love you." Santana gets her change and gets the bags up "lets go before I kill her." Dani grabs a couple of bags but see's a woman step infront of them "you may have a restaining order on them but not on me." Dani looks at her funny "who the hell are you?" The woman ignores her and looks at Santana "she loves you and your just ignoring her. Why can't you just give her a chance?" Santana takes a couple of deep breaths "move lady." The woman looks at her "my daughter is sitting in jail because you and that blond bitch lied about what she done." Santana looks up and figure out who the woman is "look lady. You sound about as nuts as your daughter and Brittany and her mother. So get the fuck out of my way before I get kicked out of this store."

The woman smirks and looks at her "oh its just a matter of time before you realize that you belong with Brittany." Santana goes to jump at the woman but Dani stops her "she may not be able to afford to get kicked out of this store but I can." With that Dani punches the woman as hard as she can in the stomach, as she bends over trying to catch her breath Dani whispers in her ear "tell your fucked up nut job family to move out of state before they all find themselves in a shallow grave someplace. I'm not Santana or Quinn. I will put a bullet in each one of you and leave you in the middle of the woods for the wild animals to eat on." As Dani stands back up she looks at her "you have exactly 2 weeks to move out of state or that will happen. Trust me I'm tired of fucking with you all." Santana looks at Dani confused but starts walking when the woman grabs her arm and pulls her towards the door. As they get in the car Dani tells Valerie "lets go now." Valerie backs out and leaves the store "do I want to know?" Dani shakes her head "delivering a message from Oscar. Now lets get some gas and get the hell out of dodge." Santana looks at Dani "call and see where we need to go."

Dani nods and pulls her phone out and calls her wife again. When she hangs up she looks at Valerie "west Val. I'll put the address in when we get out of the gas station." Valerie nods and pulls in for gas, when they get done they pull out and head west and Dani puts the address in. Santana looks at the GPS and looks confused "why are we going to Indiana?" Dani shrugs "thats the address Quinn gave me. She said she will explain it to you when we get there." Santana sighs "alright then." With that they all sit back and wait for the drive to be over. Over and hour later Santana sighs "how much freaking longer?" Dani looks at the GPS "about 20 minutes." Santana sighs "thank God. My ass is asleep." Valerie laughs "dead ass." Santana flips her off "fuck you." Valerie smirks "if you wasn't engaged and I wasn't dating someone. Trust me I would." Santana looks at her "how old are you?" Valerie shrugs "just turned 21." Santana laughs "I'm 15. I'm a little young ain't I?" Valerie shrugs "only if we get caught." Dani shakes her head "don't let Quinn hear you say that."

Santana laughs "very true. She will kick the shit out of you." Valerie smirks "oh its fine. I would let her join. She's pretty hot." Santana glares at the woman "keep your hands off Q." Valerie burst out laughing as Dani shakes her head "she's fucking with you Santana." Valerie glances at Dani "who said I was joking?" Santana looks at her funny and mumbles "this is Sandy all over." Dani looks at her "who's Sandy?" Santana's eyes widen "you didn't hear that." Dani nods "I did." Santana shakes her head "no neither one of you heard that." Dani turns in her seat "ummm ok. If you say so." Santana nods "I say so. No one can know about that." Dani sits there and looks at her "let me guess, she was older than you?" Santana sighs "we was both 14 and she was 25." Dani nods "I see. Well we ain't gonna say anything." With the woman turns around and waits for the drive to end, as they get to the road Santana sighs "you sure this is right?" Valerie shrugs "I'm going where it said to go." Santana looks around at all the tree's "and I thought our cabin was back in the woods." They look around as they drive and Dani ask "how fucking long is this damn road." Just then they come to an opening with a cabin infront of them. As they stop Santana looks at it "Q you have so explaining to do." With that they all get out of the car.


	31. Chapter 31

As they walk up to the door Santana knocks and a moment later Sara answers "oh hey guys." They all walk in and Santana looks at Sara as she carries Jazalyn "wheres Q?" Sara looks at her "up in her room laying down." Santana nods "and that would be where?" Sara smiles "up the stairs the last door on the right." Santana nods and heads that way and hears Dani "where's my wife." As Sara tells her Santana heads to Quinn's room. As she gets to the door and opens it she see's the girl on the bed asleep. She looks down and see's Jazalyn is asleep and puts her in the crib with Eden. She leans down and kisses the babies head and whispers "I love you baby. I missed you." As she stands up and pulls her shoes off she walks over and climbs on the bed and crawls on top of Quinn who jumps "what the fuck?" She opens her eyes and see's Santana on top of her and wraps her arms around her "I missed you." Santana wraps her arms around Quinn "I missed you too." Santana kisses Quinn a few minute and then pulls back and lays her head on her chest "you have some explaining to do Q." Quinn smiles and kisses the top of Santana's head "I know."

Santana turns her head so she can look up at the blond "ok I'm waiting." Quinn smiles again "you remember my granpa right? The one you met when we was 7." Santana thinks a minute and nods "yeah the old nice guy that was at your house that one day?" Quinn nods "yeah him. My granny died when I was 3, he built this place for them before Frannie was born. When he died he left it to me and Frannie in his will. Mom and dad was pissed because they wanted it but it went to us." Santana nods "ok." Quinn takes a deep breath "my parents thought she had sold it when she was 18. But I got to think that she didn't and called her. Come to find out she was waiting for me to turn 18 so we could decide together what to do with it." Santana looks around at the room "so you and Frannie own a cabin?" Quinn nods "we do." Santana thinks a minute "why didn't you ever tell me?" Quinn sighs "I wasn't for sure or not if Frannie did or didn't sell it." Santana nods "Q. Its literally out in the middle of no where." Quinn laughs "that it is." Santana raises her head and looks at Quinn "your never leaving me like that again. It almost killed me." Quinn sighs "I know. I'm sorry but I was over whelmed and couldn't take anymore." Santana nods "I know but just so you know. Your not ever doing it again." Quinn smiles "I know. Where's Jaz?" Santana points to the crib "I laid her with Eden." Quinn nods "she should be getting up soon."

As they lay there just holding each other Santana sighs "I saw nut job Sally at the store before we left." Quinn looks at her "have her arrested?" Santana sighs again "no. Dani said she was at a distance that they couldn't do anything about. But her aunt stopped us since she doesn't have a restraining order on her. She mouthed and then Dani punched her. I'm not sure what she said to her but the woman turned as white as a ghost before we left." Quinn shrugs "hard telling." Just then they heard Eden moving around "guess who's up." Santana jumps up "I'll get her." As she walks over and unhooks the monitor Santana picks her up and see's her smile at her "there's my baby girl. God I missed you." As she is hugging and kissing the baby Jazalyn wakes up and Quinn gets up "I'll get her." Quinn picks her up and does the same to her. They both walk over to the bed holding the girls "yeah we can't be apart like this." Santana nods "I know." As they sit there and play with the girls they hear a knock on the door and Quinn says "COME IN." As the door opens Bristol walks in "well my wife called your mother." Santana nods "alright. Thanks." Bristol nods "she also told me about this morning."

Santana looks at her "what did she say to her?" Bristol smiles "just told her it would be best if they left state." Quinn raises and eyebrow "I have a feeling there was more with that but I'm not asking." Bristol laughs "I wouldn't. Alright Sara cooked breakfast, so come on." Quinn nods and jumps up "where's the fire Q?" Quinn turns and looks at her holding Jazalyn "in the kitchen. Sara is and amazing cook. You'll see." Santana stands up and grabs Eden and fallows her down. As they walk in Sara looks at them "the plates are on the table." The girls nod and walk over to the table and lay the girls in their carseats till they are done eatting. Once they are finished Santana looks at Quinn "she is good." Quinn nods "told you." Just then Quinn hears barking "that sounds like Bailey." Santana jumps up "shit." She runs towards the door and lets the dog in "come on." As Quinn walks around the corner Bailey runs full speed at her and knocks her to the ground "damn girl. I love you too." Bailey licks Quinn all over the face and whines "I know I missed you too." Santana stands there watching them "I tried to get her to stay home but as soon as I opened the car door she jumped in and got in the back and wouldn't get out. She even growled at Dani when she tried to get her out so I said the hell with it and told mamá I was bringing her."

Quinn finally manages to get the dog off her and stands up "its fine. She's has plenty of room to roam around here." They watch as the dog goes to sniffing and makes her way into the kitchen, Quinn fallows her and see's her walk over and sniff of Eden then lick her foot "yeah she's here too." Bailey stops and turns to Quinn and wags her tail and then goes to check out the rest of the house. Quinn shakes her head and looks at Santana "did you bring her food?" Santana nods "Valerie got it when she seen she wouldn't let us leave without her." Quinn nods "alright." Just then Dani and Bristol come in with all the bags "thats the last of it." Quinn looks at all the stuff in the living room "we need to get them some swings for here." Santana nods "we can go get them in a bit. They can share the crib for now." Quinn nods "yeah and the portable when they are down here." As they carry the bags upstairs Quinn looks at Sara "in a bit we need to go to the store." Sara nods "Val and I can keep the girls while you go." Quinn nods and walks over to Santana "we can get them some swings and Bailey a bed for her." Santana nods "that works."

They sit around relaxing and cuddling while the girls lay in the floor on a blanket and Bailey stays close to them. Around 11 Bristol walks in "there's suppose to be a storm this afternoon. We need to go to the store before it gets here." Quinn nods "alright." With that she stands up and looks at Sara "there milk and bottles are in there." Sara nods "we know. Go get what you need." Santana nods and grabs Quinn's hand and fallow Bristol out the door with Dani behind them. As they are pulling into the parking lot Quinn looks at Santana "all they have close is a walmart." Santana shrugs "thats fine." With that they make there way in and start getting what they need. As they are looking at the dog food Quinn sighs "they don't have what she eats." Santana looks around and says "this is close to it. It will work till we can get hers." Quinn nods and puts it in the cart "alright now we need swings, candles and batteries." Santana looks at her funny "Q what do you need batteries for?" Dani picked up on it and starts to laugh "the flashlights Santana. I don't have any toys remember." Santana laughs "we need to change that." Quinn shrugs "why? I have you remember."

Santana smirks "that proves I'm better than a toy." Bristol laughs "if you only new how fun they could be." Dani slaps her on the arm "stop." Quinn stops and turns "what do you mean?" Bristol shrugs "they can be really fun at times." Dani rolls her eyes "they aren't for everyone." Santana looks at Quinn and can see she is think "shit." Quinn smirks and turns around and heads to the baby stuff. Once they have the swings, candles and batteries they head back to the front "we need anymore food?" Bristol thinks "we have enough for a few days." Quinn nods "alright if we need anymore we can come back and get it." Just then Quinn runs into someone "oh I'm so sorry." The person she runs into laughs "start watching where your going Quinn." Santana watches the boy flirt with her and grabs the cart tighter "well not my fault I thought I ran into a wall." Santana looks at Quinn and swears she is flirting back. Dani leans over and whispers "this won't end well." Bristol shrugs "she knows him." Dani shakes her head "no watch Santana." The woman turns her line of site to the girl and watches her. Quinn looks at John "this is twice in two days. Are you sure your not fallowing me?" The boy shakes his head "no. I was looking for my grandpa actually."

Quinn smiles "he was here last night." Jose nods "yeah he had to come in today too. I hadn't seen him anywhere." Quinn looks around "he's over there." John looks and smiles "yep that would be him." Just then Santana looks at Quinn "Q we need to go." Quinn turns and looks at her "alright." Turning back to John he looks at Santana "who is this?" Quinn looks at him "this would be my fiancé." John looks the girl over and looks back to Quinn "kinda tiny isn't she?" Quinn raises and eyebrow at him "don't let her size fool you. She has brought guys bigger than you to there knees before and broke there noses." John looks at the girl and can tell she isn't very happy "hummmm not what I expected." Quinn narrows her eyes "whats that suppose to me?" Just then Mr. Rollands walks up "Lucy." Quinn turns and looks at the man "hi again." The man hugs her "nice to see you again. I see you have some friends with you." Quinn nods "this is Dani and you met Bristol last night. THis is my fiance Santana." The man shakes each one of their hands "nice to meet you all. Santana you better take good care of this one. She is very special."

Santana smile at the man "I plan on it sir." The man smiles kindly at her "she has had a hard time with life. Treat her right or you will have to answer to me." Santana laughs "yes sir." John looks at Quinn "I need to go." Quinn stops him "look. You don't have to like my choices but don't be an ass to me either." Mr. Rolland looks at Quinn then to his grandson "get over yourself boy. You new along time ago her heart was with someone else." John looks at his grandfather and shakes his head "mom said to tell you that you and grandma need to be at the house by 6." With that the boy turns and leaves "little prick. He takes that shit after his father." Quinn grins "always did didn't he?" The man laughs "that he did. I love him but want to punch him sometimes." He turns to Santana "over look my ignorant grandson. He can be a pompous little prick sometimes." Santana laughs "I like you." The man smiles and looks at Quinn "you be sure to take her to meet my better half." Quinn smiles "I will as soon as I can." The man nods and hugs her "Oh I want to see that baby of yours." Quinn smiles "we have two." The man looks at them "well then I want to see them both." Quinn nods "how about dinner one night and you can both come to the cabin and see them?" Mr. Rolland smiles "that would be nice. Just call the bait shop and tell Irene when."

Quinn nods "will do. Alright we need to get going. I'll see you soon." With that they hug and walk different directions, as they are checking out Santana looks at Quinn "so who was the dickhead?" Quinn sighs "John Finley. He was a boy I new when I was little and would come here each summer. I new he had a crush on me but thought he grew out of it. I saw him lastnight and he seemed ok when I told him about you." Santana nods "they always do till you are face to face with them." Quinn nods "I see that now. Mr. Rolland is his grandpa. Him and his wife use to run the bait shop at the lake, she still does." Santana nods "I see." Quinn turns to her "I'm gonna go see here when they storm is over later. Your going with me. She will love you." Santana laughs and swipes her card "yeah I'm sure." Quinn grins "trust me she will. She is like an old version of you." As they are walking out Santana looks at her "what do you mean by that?" Quinn laughs "you'll see." With that they load the stuff and head for the cabin, not long after they get home the storm comes in.

* * *

**Ok since it is thanksgiving I will only be posting one chapter tonight and one tomorrow night. The next night I will be back to normally posting two a night. I hate the holidays but have to deal with them so please be patient with me. I promise I will get back to normal by the weekend.**


	32. Chapter 32

As they all sit around in the livingroom waiting for the storm to be over, Dani starts to laugh as she watches Bailey "she will take on someone that breaks in but the first sound of thunder she runs and tries to hide." Quinn grins "she's kinda like San on that part." Dani looks over to see that infact Santana is as close to Quinn as she can be without being on her lap "now thats just funny." Just then a bright flash of light strikes and a loud thunder comes and Santana jumps just as high as Bailey does "FUCK." Quinn rolls her eyes "good think the girls are sleeping threw this. I don't think I could handle all of you on me." Santana crawls on Quinn's lap "me to. As long as they are asleep your all mine." Sara laughs "damn you really are a chicken aren't you?" Quinn nods "she is. She's always been like this with storms." A few minutes later the wind starts to blow really hard and Valerie gets up and goes and looks out the front door then the back, as she's standing there she says "holy shit." That gets everyone attention and the all get up to see what she is looking at. As Quinn makes her way to the back window Santana is pretty much on her back "Quinn does this place have a basement?" Quinn nods "yeah why?"

Just then she looks out and see's a tornado moving along the other side of the lake "shit. Get the girls and go to the basement. The door is the one by the laundry room." Valerie and Sara nod and run in, pick up the girls and head to the basement. Quinn watches "this is just like the last summer I was here." Santana starts to shake and Quinn can feel her "San, baby go to the basement with the girls." Santana shakes her head "no. Not without you." Quinn sighs "I know what I'm looking at up here. I can't do that from down there. My granpa taught me when I was little." Santana looks at her with tears in her eyes "baby it'll be ok." Dani looks over and grabs Santana's hand "come on. I'll go with you." Santana slowly walks away with Dani. Once they are gone Bristol looks at Quinn "I'm gonna go to the front and watch." Quinn nods and watches her walk away. She stands there and see's the tornado moving away from the lake and into the woods on the other side. She stands there a minute then hears Bristol "Quinn come here." Quinn runs to the front door and looks out "what?" Bristol opens the door and points "is that a funnel cloud?" Quinn steps out on the porch and looks at the sky "yep."

She then steps out into the yard and watches it come down then go back up "its gonna drop." Bristol nods "but where?" Quinn looks around the sky and then back to the funnel "I'm gonna say pretty much in the middle of the lake. Get back in and get ready to run." Bristol nods and steps back into the house by the door as Quinn stands in the yard and watchs the funnel come down more over the house and start to mumble "not the house, not the house." She keeps saying this till she see's it coming down more "fuck. Bristol get to the basement." The woman runs to the basement as Quinn runs in the door. She slams it behind her and heads to the back door and opens it. She steps out on the porch and see's the funnel almost at the top of the tree's "Fuck." With that she runs back into the house and slams the back door and heads to the basement herself and slams that door behind her. As she runs down the steps she tells them all "get over in that corner." Everyone moves over to the corner and stands there "now I need you to be as quiet as you can be." Santana looks at her "why?" Quinn sighs "I need to hear." Bristol looks at the blond "how close?" Quinn sighs as she hears a tree in the back yard snap "that close." Bristol nods "I see." After a few minutes Quinn looks at them "stay here till I tell you to come up."

Everyone nods and Santana clinges to her "you can go back up there." Quinn kisses her "I'll be fine San. Stay with the girls ok." Santana nods and lets her go, Quinn moves back up the stairs and opens the door and listens. She can hear the rumbling of the wind and moves the back door to see the small tornado moving over the lake "that was to fucking close." As she opens the back door and watches it she looks around and see's a tree laying across the back yard "thank God it didn't hit the house." She steps back in the door "YOU CAN COME UP NOW." As she stands there and watches the tornado move over to the other side of the lake she hears everyone coming out behind her. Santana looks at the tornado and ask "how close was you to that?" Quinn turns to her "honestly?" Santana nods "yes." Quinn steps out in the back yard and points to the top of the tree "it was like 20 feet above that tree at most." Santana steps out and looks up and then slaps Quinn on the arm "God your a dumbass at times. You could of been killed."

Quinn shrugs "been closer than that when I was little." Santana shakes her head "is this the last of the storm?" Quinn turns to Bristol who is looking on her phone "yeah that was the worse of it. Now just light rain for maybe and hour." Quinn nods "alright I need to make some calls to see if anyone can come cut this damn tree up." Dani looks at the tree "you mean the half tree?" Quinn nods "the rest is still standing but I need it cut down as well." Valerie looks at her "do you have a chain saw?" Quinn thinks a minute "there is one either in the shed or the basement." Valerie nods "if its there I can do it. I use to help my dad when I was little cut up tree's. I learn to run one when I was 6." Quinn nods "I'll look in the shed. You look in the basement." With that they go to look, sure enough there was one in each, Santana looks at the saw in Quinn's hands "how sad is it that seeing you carry that is turning me on?" Quinn laughs "I could dress like a nun and turn you on." Santana think "that would be kinda hot." Quinn laughs "see." Valerie walks out with a shorter chain saw "that one will work for the trunk. This one will work for the top."

Quinn nods "more power to ya." Valerie laughs "Sara can watch the girls we can work and get this thing cleared out in a hour or two." Everyone nods and Quinn looks at Dani "there is some gloves in the house in the drawer in the kitchen. Can you grap them please?" Dani nods and heads into the house. When she comes out she hands each of them some "Q these are flowery." Quinn laughs "thats very good Santana. Tomorrow we'll learn what the colors are." Santana flips her off "asshole." Quinn walks over to her and wraps her arms around her "but you love this asshole." Santana smiles and kisses the girls neck "mmmm that I do. Can we skip the clean up party and go have sex?" Quinn laughs "no. If my sister was to see this tree laying the yard she would have a stroke. Hell she isn't gonna be happy that it came down." Santana jumps as Valerie starts the chain saw "why?" Quinn sighs "my granma planted it before she died. If we can keep the roots there and maybe get the trunk down it might grow." Bristol picks up some seeds off the tree "plant this around it and it should help it or grow new ones." Quinn takes them and puts them in her pocket "I'll let her do that. She'll be here one weekend. She comes every summer."

As they start cleaning the tree up they make a pile of wood for the fire place and pile up the brush "we can burn this later when it dries out some." Quinn nods "we can have a bonfire." Santana thinks a minute "what would it take for one of you to buy some alcohol?" All of them turn to the girl "your uncle was to find out it would be our heads." Santana looks at Bristol "he won't find out." The woman sighs "I don't know." Quinn looks at Santana "we have the girls." Valerie looks at them "we can watch them one night and you two can let loss." Bristol turns to her "what?" Valerie sighs "we was young once. Would you rather them drink around us or go to a party someplace?" Bristol sighs "fine. But if Oscar finds out you are taking the heat." Valerie nods "will do." With that they finish with that yard and head inside to see Sara playing with that girls "get it done?" Dani flops down on the couch "yep." Santana looks at the clock "shit. Its already 4." Quinn nods "yep. I'm gonna call Irene and let her know I'm gonna come see her tomorrow." With that she heads to the kitchen and uses the house phone, when she comes back she sighs "part of the roof of the bait shop was tore off. They are gonna fix it tomorrow, but we can still go see her she said." Santana nods "alright."

They all sit around and chat till dinner time, afterwards they all go back to visiting before heading to bed. The next morning they wake up to Eden crying "I'll get her Q." Quinn nods as Santana gets out of bed and gets the baby. When she picks her up she stops crying "your ok." As she walks over and lays her down she laughs "you drink to much you know that." Eden looks up at her and smiles "yeah you know you do." Quinn laughs "soaked?" Santana laughs "big time." After she changes her she gets up in the bed with her and lays her down between them "I love you." Quinn smiles "I love you too." Santana looks at her funny "I was talking to Eden but I love you too." Quinn slaps her on the arm "ha ha." Santana leans over the baby and kisses her but feels he hair being pulled "shit. I can't wait to see how this is in a couple of months." Quinn laughs and gets her hair out of the baby's hand "could of been worse. She could of pulled it out." Santana glares at her "so not funny. What times is it?" Quinn looks over at the clock "9." Santana smiles "their sleeping longer." Quinn nods and sits up "that they are."

After a while Jazalyn woke up as well and they all went down to the kitchen "morning." Valerie looks up and see's the girls walk in and looks them up and down "morning." Sara reaches over and slaps her and whispers "stop that." Valerie glance up at the girls and see's them talking then says "tell me you hadn't checked them out." Sara blushes "just stop. They're together don't step in." Valerie looks at her funny "whats that suppose to mean?" Sara sighs "Kimmy was with someone when you met her. Don't split those two up." Valerie sits back in her chair and crosses her arms "she came after me. I didn't chase her. Besides they were on the rocks anyways." Sara sighs "please don't." Valerie shakes her head and stands up "I'm not the slut just so you know." Santana and Quinn hear that and turn to them and see that they are argueing "you two ok?" Sara looks at Quinn "yeah fine." Valerie walks over and puts her plate in the sink as she walks out she says "just peachy." Santana looks at her then turns to Sara "what was that about?" Sara shakes her head "nothing." Quinn looks at her funny "your lieing." Sara stops and looks at them "its nothing. I just pissed her off." Santana nods and looks at Quinn "I'll be right back."

Quinn watches her walk out and looks back at Sara and shakes her head as she makes the girls bottles. Santana walks into the living room and looks at Valerie "you ok?" Valerie looks at the tv and nods "yep." Santana sighs "no your not. Spit it out." Valerie sighs "she pushed a button. Thats it." Santana crosses her arms over her chest "about us?" Valerie looks up at her "what do you mean?" Santana sighs "we've both seen you looking at us. But we also know you wouldn't try anything." Valerie sighs "my girlfriend text me last night and told me she slept with someone else. That didn't help any." Santana sits down on the table infront of her "look we know you look at us. We're use to it, hell eveyone at school looks at us. We're cheerleaders for crying out load." Valerie smirks "God bless the perve that invent those skirts too." Santana laughs "Q has said that before too. Look as long as it stays at just looking we don't care. But if you cross a line with either of us then we have a problem." Valerie nods "I wouldn't." Santana nods and stands up "we know." With that she walks out of the room and can feel the womans eyes on her "my ass is nice but stop staring." Valerie laughs "asshole."

Quinn hears that and laughs "she called me that earlier Val." They hear her laughing as they feed the girls "Sara. We know she looks at us. But we also know she wouldn't step in between us." Sara looks at the girls "I'm sorry. I should of kept my mouth shut." Quinn shakes her head "its fine." Sara nods and walks out of the kitchen "she really does watch us doesn't she?" Santana laughs "she thinks we're both hot." Quinn smirks "she has good taste." After they had the girls fed and they are asleep Quinn looks at Santana "wanna go for a swim?" Santana looks at her "what about these two?" Quinn shrugs "take the portable crib out and put it under the tree. We can put the monitor in with them and put the other one on the shore. We'll hear them." Santana nods "alright." With that they head up to the room and change, once they are done they come back down in nothing but bikini's and Valerie looks at them both "your trying to kill me." Quinn smirks "no. Just give you wet dreams." Santana laughs "thats low." Quinn smiles "no its not. Just honest."

The girls take the crib out the back door and sit it under a tree "we're going swimming if any of you want to join us." Everyone shrugs and goes to change. Santana and Quinn had put the monitor on a towel by the water and turned it up, as they walk in Santana gasp "fuck thats cold." Quinn laughs "it warms up ina bit." With taht they make there way out into the water, a few minutes later they look at the door and see all four women coming out in bikini's and Quinn mumbles "fuck my life." Santana laughs "damn. If I new they looked like that I would of had them in them all along." Quinn nods "I agree." As they make their way into the water Valerie smirks "you know staring isn't polite." Santana laughs "you would know." As they get in the water they all swim out close to the girls and Quinn shakes her head "ok after today none of you are allowed to wear bikini's again." Bristol smirks "why?" Santana takes a deep breath "because." Quinn nods "yeah." Valerie smiles "hummm if I didn't know any better I would say you two was checking us four out." Dani looks over and see's Quinn blush and laughs "you so were." Quinn shakes her head and falls under the water, after a minute she comes back up "shut up."

Santana looks around at them "ok true or dare time. I can't take the awkwardness anymore." Quinn shrugs "fine by me." All the other nod "might as well." Santana looks at them "who wants to go first?" Everyone looks around and Quinn sighs "fine I will." Santana raises and eyebrow oh this will be interesting blondie." Quinn flips her off "ok ummm fuck it. Dare." Santana raise both eyebrows at this "ok lets see. She looks around and smirks "I dare you to strip down naked and run off the dock." Quinn looks at her funny "you don't think I'll do it." Santana laughs "I know you won't. Your just now getting use to people seeing you in a bikini." Quinn smirks and takes her top off and hands it to her "hold this." Then she reaches down and pulls her bottoms off "now hold these." Santana looks at the bikini in her hand "you won't do it." Quinn smirks and starts swiming to the shore and then walks out fully naked "fuck she is gonna do it." Just then she looks at Santana "just jump off or can I dive off?" Santana looks at her "whatever you want." Quinn nods and starts running and does a back flip then dives off.

When she comes up from under the water she is a few feet from Santana and smirking "wanna say I won't do something again?" Santana opens her mouth but can't say anything she just reaches over and pulls the blond to her and presses her lips to hers. When she pulls back Santana says "that was pretty hot." Quinn takes her cloths and starts putting them back on and hears the other four "very hot." Quinn laughs "perves. Ok who's next?" Valerie raises her hands "truth." Quinn thinks a minute then looks at her "your 21 right?" Valerie nods "yeah." Quinn nods "whats the younger person you have had sex with and how old were you?" Valerie thinks a minute and then says "I was 21 and she was 16." Everyone turns and looks at her "she had a fake ID and didn't tell me till after." Santana laughs "ok then." Valerie looks around "next?" Bristol shrugs "dare." Valerie smirks "I dare you to kiss Quinn." Bristol looks at her wife then to Santana then back to Valerie "seriously? My wife is right there and her fiancé is right there." Valerie nods "your not doing it behind their backs." Dani shrugs "I know you'll go to bed with me tonight." Santana looks at Quinn "go for it. I know where your heart is." The two of them turn to each other and Bristol sighs "fuck it."

She grabs Quinn and pulls her to wher and presses her lips to hers. Everyone is watching them and hears them both moan and Santana grabs Quinn as Dani grabs Bristol "ok you two thats enough." When they pull apart Bristol smirks and looks at Santana "your one lucky woman." Santana nods "I know that." Quinn looks at Dani "lucky as well." Dani smiles "trust me I know." Bristol clears her throat and looks around and see's Santana who says "dare." Quinn rolls her eyes "new that was coming." Bristol thinks a minute and says "I dare you to kiss Val." Quinn looks at Bristol who shrugs "What she did it to us." Quinn rolls her eyes "bitch." Santana looks at Quinn who shrugs "you sneak out of our room tonight and no one will ever find your body. I know these woods like the back of my hand." Santana laughs "your the only one for me Q." She swims over and presses her body to Valeries and then her lips after a moment Santana pulls back and Valerie looks at her then to Quinn "with a mouth like that you have to be one happy woman." Quinn smirks "trust me I am." Santana laughs "ok Dani or Sara?" Dani sighs "truth." Santana nods "ok lets see. What ran threw your head when Bristol kisses Quinn." Dani looks at them all and sighs "honestly? I was kinda turned on. I kept think shit that's hot." Everyone looks at her funny "I'm a horny person all the time ok. Don't judge me."

Santana shakes her head "ok then." Dani turns to Sara "what will it be." Sara thinks "truth." Dani nods "out of all of us here who would you sleep with first, second, third, fourth, and fifth and why?" Sara looks around at them and sigh "Dani first because I thought you was hot from day one, Second would Santana because well damn. Third would be Quinn because she is very flexable. Fourth Bristol because if she can make Quinn moan kissing her might be interesting and last would be Val well because we fight to much." Quinn looks at her funny "maybe you have a thing for each other and don't realize it." Both of them laugh "no." Bristol looks at them "she maybe right. Think about it." Valerie shakes her head "no thanks. I'm getting out now." With that she swims over to the shore and sits on her towel. The other all play around in the water and get out about an hour later.


	33. Chapter 33

Around noon they had all eat lunch, changed and was walking towards the bait shop when Santana looks at Quinn "I hate the fucking woods Q." Quinn looks over at her and smiles "I know baby. But we're almost there." Santana looks down at Eden in the harness on her chest and sighs "you momma better be glad I love her." Quinn burst out laughing "I'm glad you do." Santana smiles and keeps walking when Dani sighs "seriouly how much damn farther?" Quinn rolls her eyes "damn you are all big ass babies." Valerie who is in the back of the group shrugs and mumbles "ain't bothering me." Quinn looks back at her "why can't you all have that attitude?" Bristol looks back at Valerie then back to Quinn "no something's up with her. She HATES to walk this much." Santana slows down as the other keep going, as Valerie walks up to her Santana looks at her "you ok?" Valerie keeps her eyes down "yep." Santana sighs "no your not. I don't know you that well but I can tell that your lieing to me."

Valerie sighs "I couldn't be with Sara even if I wanted to." Santana looks at the others then turns to her "why?" Valerie looks up at them and see's they are all talking and says "she hates me. She always has, since day one. I don't know why but she does." Santana purses her lips "maybe she doesn't. If she didn't hate you would you give her a chance?" Valerie sighs "I don't know." Santana nods "let me dig around and I'll get back to ya." With that she walks off ignoring Valerie and catches back up to Quinn "where did you go?" Santana smirks "digging." Quinn stops at the looks at her "please tell me it wasn't in the dirt with our baby on your chest." Santana laughs and starts to walk "yep and I fed it to her also. Don't you see the dirt ring around her mouth?" Quinn flips her off "I hate you sometimes." Santana shakes her head "no you don't so stop lieing." They walk a little more and Santana leans into her "tell you later." Quinn nods "alright." Just then they come to a clearing and Santana looks around "what the fuck?" Quinn laughs "down that small hill." They walk over and see a small building at the bottom of the hill with people on the roof.

As they walk down the path an older looks up at them "sorry ladie's we're closed today due to storm damage." Quinn laughs "well Mr. Rolland lied to me when he said I could come see you then." The woman laughs "Quinn, oh my, its been so long." As they meet each other Irene hugs her the best she can with the baby on her chest "and who is this little one?" Quinn smiles "this is one of your babies Jazalyn. That one on her chest is Eden and this is Santana my fiancé." The woman holds out her hand and shakes Santana's "nice to meet you Santana but I must warn you. If you even think of hurting this girl I know these woods better than anyone and I promise no one will ever find you." Santana's eyes widen at the woman's words "ye..ye... yes ma'am." Quinn laughs "she's all talk San." The woman winks at the blond "you just ruin all my fun." She looks at the babies "can I hold them?" Quinn nods and pulls a very awake Jazalyn out of the harness and hands her to her "Santana adopted her. But she is ours." The woman smiles and nods "she looks like you Santana." Santana nods "she was my brothers baby but he doesn't want her." The woman sighs "men."

As she hads the baby back to Quinn Santana pulls Eden out and hands her over. As the woman takes her she gasp "oh my heavens. She is a little you but with blue eyes." Quinn smiles "I hear that alot." The woman shakes her head "how are your folks?" Quinn shrugs "no clue and I could careless. They kicked me out when I told them I was pregnant and gay." Irene looks at the girl "they never did love you girls. It always pissed me off the way they treated you two. I always wanted to chop Russell up and sell him for fish bait." Santana burst out laughing "oh I love this woman." Quinn looks at her "told you." Irene smiles "so what did you do dear?" Quinn smiles "Santana's family took me in." Irene turns to her "your good people." Santana smiles "thank you. But I would of done it reguardless. She was my best friend and I was in love with her." Irene nods "good. Now who are these four ladies back here?" Quinn turns to them and points to each one "thats Bristol, Dani her wife, Valerie and thats Sara." Irene nods "nice to meet you ladies. How do you know Quinn here?" Quinn turns back to her "umm well they ummm are our guards." Irene looks at her funny "I have a feeling this is a sit down type of conversation."

Quinn nods "it is." Irene nods "well when we come to dinner tonight we'll talk about that. Now lets go show Chris these girls. She will be in love with them." Quinn looks at her "John isn't here is he?" Irene turns back around and looks at her "no. He had to work today. Why?" Quinn sighs "he got pissed at me the other day when I saw him." Irene nods "I know Joe told me. That boy needs his ass kicked is what he needs." Santana laughs "I'll be the one to do it if he treats Q the way he did the other day again. Trust me." Irene smirks "I think I like you already." As they walk towards the buiding Irene says "Chris come here." They see a woman walk over and hear her say "yeah momma?" Irene smiles "do you know who this is?" Chris looks at the blond that Irene and pointing at "seems like I should." Irene nods "Quinn." Chris smiles "oh my you have grown into a beautiful young lady." Quinn smiles "thank you." Irene smiles "these are her babies and her fiancé." Chris smiles "nice to meet you. They are so cute." They all sit and talk for a while before Jazalyn starts to cry "she wants to walk Q. I'll take her, you visit." Quinn nods and hands her to her, as she walks up the hill Dani and Valerie fallow her.

Santana is walking around the parking lot singing to the baby now that she has stopped crying, just then they see a truck pull up. Santana looks over and see's John get out "what the hell are you doing her?" Santana stops and looks at him "Quinn came to see Irene." John walks over towards her and Santana hands Jazalyn to Valerie "take her." Valerie nods and steps back as Santana turns to the boy "whats your problem with me?" John steps closer to her "Quinn can do so much better than you." Santana laughs "you don't even know me." John shrugs "all mexican's are the same." Santana raises and eyebrow at him "I'm not mexian fucker." The boy shrugs "all the same. She needs someone like me to take care of her." Santana laughs "you? Seriously?" John nods "I would be better than you." Santana shakes her head "back off John." Before John can say anything she looks at him but addresses Dani "hey Dani stay back please. Let me deal with this, I need to let all my anger out on someone and this fucker might just be the lucky one to get it." Dani smirks "I'll only step in if you are about to kill him." Santana nods "Deal."

John looks at her funny "what the hell are you gonna do? I'm almost twice your size." Santana nods "yeah like they say the bigger they are, the harder they fall." John steps closer to her "I'd kill you." Santana laughs "try it." John looks at her and smirks "with honors." As she goes to swing Santana ducks "seriously dude?" John regains his balance and turns towards her "you'll regret that bitch." Santana shrugs "waiting jackass." John charges towards her trying to tackle her and she side steps him, he lands face first in the gravel "FUCK." Santana laughs "so your better for her huh?" John gets up and pants "fight me you bitch." Santana shrugs "you sure you want that?" John nods "if I win I get Quinn. If you win I'll leave her alone and stay out of her life." Santana nods "deal. But I have to warn you, your gonna regret this choice." With that he runs at her again and Santana spins on her right foot and lets her left connect with the side of his head knocking him to the ground with a hard thump. Santana lands on her feet and watches him shake his head and slowly stand up "had enough?" John shakes his head again "bitch." Santana sighs "can't you think of anything else you fucking oak tree?"John looks at her funny but swings and Santana ducks and punches him right in the ribs. The boy losses his breath and Santana kicks him in the stomach "are you even fucking trying?" 

John coughs a couple of times then swings at her again and Santana grabs his arm and twist it till he lands on the ground on his stomach "let go of my arm." Santana keeps it up in the air "are we done or am I going to keep on kicking your ass today?" John screams as she twist a little more "I will break your fucking neck when I get up." Santana sighs and twist a little more "keep on and I'll break your fucking arm." John laughs "do that and I'll have you arrested." Santana laughs "how when it will be three of us against you?" John looks over to the other two women and sighs "fuck." Santana leans down "leave Quinn alone. Get over her and find someone else to have wet dreams about. She is off limits to her pencil dick ass. NOW when I let you go your gonna behave aren't you?" John scuff "fuck you." Just then Santana hears her name "SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Dani looks at the people on the top of the hill "John pulled up and started in on Santana saying he was gonna kick her ass. She was defending herself Quinn." Quinn looks over and see's Valerie nodding "San let him go." Santana looks at her "no not till he tells you sorry for being a dick to you." Quinn sighs and hands Eden to Sara and walks towards her "San let her go." Just them Irene speaks up "no Quinn. She's right."

John looks up at his grandmother and mother "what?" Chris nods "you was an ass towards her. Your grandfather told off on you. Now do as she says before she breaks your arm son." John looks at his mother in disbelief " you can't be serious." Chris nods "I am." Santana laughs "now or I break it." With that she twist just enough to cause more pain "OK. OK. I'm sorry Quinn. I was a total dumb fuck to you." Quinn looks at Santana "now let him go." Santana nods "ok." With that she leans down to his ear "come near her again and this will be fun for you compared to what I'll do next time." With that she slams his arm down on the ground and stands up "San was that really necessary?" Santana looks down at the boy rolling around on the ground holding his arm "yes." Quinn shakes her head "ok rein in the green monster San." Santana looks at her funny "it wasn't over jealousy Q." Quinn looks over and see's Dani and Valerie shaking their heads "ok." Quinn turns to Irene "still coming tonight?" Irene nods and laughs "hell yeah. Anyone who can take down a 225 pound linebacker for the football team at her size. Hell yeah we're coming tonight. Be there at 6 dear." Quinn smiles "alright." She looks to Chris but before she can open her mouth the woman stops her "don't. He deserved it."

Quinn takes Eden and puts her back in her harness "alright. It was nice seeing you again." The women nod and John ignores her "alright lets go guys." Santana puts Jazalyn in her harness and they head back to the cabin. Halfway there Quinn ask "gonna tell me what that was all about?" Santana shakes her head "no. I delt with it." Quinn sighs "fine." With that they finish the walk to the cabin. When they get there Santana looks at her "I need a shower. The woods are gross." Quinn laughs "so is rolling around in the gravel." Santana laughs "yep. John will need a shower when he gets home as well." With that Santana puts Jazalyn in her swing and heads up to the shower "Dani?" Dani laughs "nope not my place to tell you." Quinn shakes her head "no. I know you would tell me. I was gonna ask why you didn't step in and help her?" Dani laughs "I actually leaned a couple of things from her. She was doing fine on her own. If he had hit her I would of stepped in." Quinn sighs "that girl." Valerie looks at her " she needed that Quinn. She has so much going on in her she actually needed that." Quinn sighs "I know." Just then Bristol's phone rings "hello?" She listens a minute then wrinkles her face up "you sure about that?"

The woman nods and sighs "alright." She nods again "they won't like it but yes sir." She listens and again and then says "see you then." With that she hangs up "I need to talk to you and Santana when she comes back down." Quinn looks at her "whats going on?" Bristol sighs "I would rather talk to you two together. Can you go see how long she will be?" Quinn nods and heads up to the bedroom "San." Santana steps out of the shower "huh?" Quinn sighs "I would ask you to come down like that but you might want to put cloths on. Bristol needs to talk to us. She got a phone call and won't tell me till your down there." Santana nods and gets some cloths on "alright lets go." As they walk back down they see all the women in the livingroom and look at them "ok now whats going on?" Bristol looks at Dani and then to Santana "Carmen's missing." Santana looks at her funny "what do you fucking mean Carmen's missing?" Bristol sighs "they went to the mall this morning and she forgot something in her car. She went back to get it and her and Olivia both went missing. Her car was still there but they was gone."

Santana shakes her head "where the fuck are they?" Dani sighs "Kerri was called and she pulled up the video from the mall and Brittany, her mother and aunt took them." Santana lets a tear roll down her face "where the fuck are they Dani?" Bristol sighs "they can't find Brittany. They think she is keeping them to get you back in Lima now that she's found out your gone." Santana wipes her eye "do they have a plan? Or are we going back and getting caught in a trap?" Dani nods "they do. Oscar came in and he wants us back there tonight." Quinn nods "I'll call Irene and explain. She won't care we'll just have to come back this summer to see them." Santana looks at her "I'm sorry." Quinn wraps her arms around her "no. Its fine, Carmen is my family too. Lets go get her back." Santana nods "alright. Call her and I'll start packing us up." Quinn nods and heads to the phone as Santana heads up the stairs to start packing.


	34. Chapter 34

As Quinn comes in the room and looks at Santana "whats left?" Santana turns to her as she zips a bag "the girls stuff." Quinn nods and starts helping her pack, once they are done Quinn looks around and sighs "I think thats it." Santana nods "I swear to God Quinn. I'll kill her if she hurts Carmen." Quinn nods "your not alone." As the carry the stuff out and down Dani and Bristol loads it up "alright this is all of our stuff. The rest can stay for now." They nod and load the cars. Once they are done Quinn looks at the fridge "thats gonna stink." Sara shakes her head "I took everything out and tossed it in the trash outside." Quinn nods "thanks." She looks around "eveything down here packed? Bottles, milk, everything?" Sara nods "done that as well." Quinn nods "so we have everything?" The woman nods "yep back doors locked eveything is off. We're ready when you are." Quinn sighs "lets get the girls in the car seats and we'll be ready." As Bristol walks in she looks at the girls "we'll have to go home the way we came up. One in each car with a baby." Quinn nods "alright. Put Eden in with San. She will sleep the whole way. I'll take Jaz and Bailey with me." The women nod and grab the car seats, Quinn turns to Santana "I love you. We'll be right behind you." Santana nods "alright." Quinn kisses her and says "as soon as I lock up we'll be ready." Santana kisses her and hugs her "see you at home Q. Turn your phone on in 30 minutes and text me to keep me occupied." Quinn nods and fallows them out "alright see you at home."

With that Santana heads to the car as Quinn locks the house and puts the key in her pocket and heads to the other car. As she gets in she see's the car with Santana heading out. When she shuts her door she says "lets go. Get us home as soon as possible." Bristol nods and heads out." As soon as they got 30 minutes away they both turned their phones on and text each other. Before they new it they was a few miles from Lima "Quinn. We're almost home." Quinn looks up and nods "alright." She turns back to her phone and finish talking to Santana till they get home. As they pull on their street they stop texting each other. When they pull in the driveway they see Maribel and Jose standing on the front porch, Quinn see's Santana jump out of the car and run to her parents before Dani stops the car "she better be glad I understand that." Just then Valerie says "go. I'll get the baby and Bailey." Quinn nods and jumps out and heads to them as well. As she walks up to them Jose pulls her to her "we missed you blondie." Quinn hugs him as the tears roll down her cheeks "where is she?" Jose sighs "I don't know sweetie. But they have a plan."

Quinn nods and lets him go and hugs Maribel "I'm sorry ma. I had to leave." Maribel nods as she sniffles "I know sweetie." They stand there and hug before moving into the house. Maribel and Jose get the girls and love on them as Oscar hugs the two girls "we'll find her." Santana sobs "she my sister. You have to." Oscar nods "we will. I actually have a plan." Santana nods "what is it?" Oscar moves over so they can all sit "you neither one will probably like this because I know Maribel and Jose didn't. But I want to use you two as bait. She's after you Quinn and it will be enough to pull her out so we can get her and find out when they have her." Santana shakes her head and goes to speak but Quinn speaks up first "ok. When and where?" Santana looks at the blond "no Q. She wants to kill you and Eden I am not giving her half of that." Quinn turns to Santana "I trust him. He will surely keep Eden safe. And I'm sure he will keep me safe as well." Santana looks at her uncle "how will you keep her safe?" Oscar reaches over and pulls something off the table and hands one to each girl "you'll be wearing these. When she has been seen at the shooting range she was doing chest shots, not head shots."

Santana sighs "I don't feel good about this." Quinn grabs her head "we have to do it to get her back." Just they they hear the phone right and Kerri comes out of the kitchen "do you know anyone in Canada?" Maribel shakes her head "no." Kerri nods "answer it but put it on speaker." Maribel does and says "hello?" They all listen a minute and then hear "I'll give them back if you give me what I want. You see when I say Carmen walking across the parking lot, I thought it was my Sannie but when I grabbed her I saw it wasn't her." Kerri reaches over and covers the two girls mouths and whisper in their ears "shhhhhh not a word. She needs to think you are still gone for now." Both girls nod and listen "what do you want Brittany?" They hear her laugh "I want Sannie silly. Just tell me where she is." Maribel looks at her daughter then to Kerri "I have no clue. She left with Quinn the other day. I haven't seen them since. I think they was heading to the cabin." Brittany sighs "no I checked there already. Find them. I'll call back in an hour. If you haven't found them. I start putting holes in them. Starting with Car Car." Before Maribel can say anything Brittany hangs up, Maribel tosses the phone on the table "I'll kill her." Kerri sighs "I didn't hear that."

Oscar looks at Kerri "do we tell her in an hour that we found them?" Kerri nods "yeah but she doesn't get to talk to them. The SUV's need to be moved. Can you put them in the garage incase she sneaks around and see's them?" Jose nods and hands the keys over "just pull ours out and pull them in." Valerie nods and takes the keys and they head out to switch the cars around. Oscar looks at Kerri "where do we do this?" Kerri sighs "I don't know. She will want to do it someplace she knows well." Santana thinks a minute "the pond at the park most likely." Quinn nods "she loves the pond always has. It almost calms her." Kerri nods "when we find out I'll have my guys head that way." They sit and discuss a plan a little longer and hadn't realized that an hour had passed, Jose reaches over and grabs the phone "hello?" They hear Brittany "find her yet?" Jose sighs "yeah but they aren't anywhere close by. They have to drive in if we need them to. Their waiting for us to call them back." They hear Brittany sigh "where are they?" Jose sighs this time "they won't tell us. They just said it was a long drive and would need to drive it."

They hear Brittany mumbling and Santana tilts her head and picks up a pen and paper _"she isn't talking to anyone. She's talking to herself. She has actually lost her fucking mind." _When she's done she hands it to Kerri who sighs and nods. Jose looks at the phone "It will be a few hours before I can get them back here." They hear Brittany tap something and then says "I want Quinn with her." Santana turns to Quinn who just grabs her hand "why do you want Quinn with her Brittany? I thought it was Santana you wanted?" Jose looks over at the girls as they hear "I have some unfinished business with Quinnie." Quinn takes a deep breath and squeezes Santana's hand "I'll let them know." Brittany screams "SHE EITHER COMES WITH HER OR I KILL BOTH THESE BITCHES. NO QUESTIONS ASK." Jose nods "alright. I'll tell them." Brittany laughs "goody. Now here is what you tell them." Jose interrupts her "I want proof they are both still alive and ok." Brittany sighs "Fine. Mom, aunt Rose bring them her." A moment later they hear her "Carmen let them know your alive and ok." They hear something but can't make it out as Carmen comes acros "ma, pop. I'm fine." Maribel lets out a breath "we love you Carmen." They hear Carmen sniffle "I love you all to. Tell San and Q I love them too." With that they hear Brittany again "there's your proof."

Jose shakes his head "no we said both. That was just Carmen." Brittany sighs "God your a pain in the ass. I can't believe your going to be my father in law soon." Quinn grabs Santana's hand so tight that she falls to her knees in the floor, Kerri reaches over and helps her get her hand free, just then they hear Olivia who sounds off "hey." Jose looks at the phone "Olivia? You ok?" They hear her take a few breaths "I will be. But if I get free that bitch Rose if fucking mine." Oscar grits his teeth "hang in there Liv." With that Brittany gets back on the phone "there. You heard them both." Jose sighs "what do I tell them Brittany?" Brittany sighs "to both show up." Jose looks at the phone funny "show up where? You have told us where or when." They hear her laugh "oops. Tell them to meet me at the only place that use to calm me down. They'll know where. They are to be there by 10 pm." Jose sighs "alright." With that the girl hangs up and Kerri looks at them "the pond?" Santana nods and shakes her hand some more "yeah." Kerri looks at both girls "ok you will need comfy cloths on. The vest should be over a t-shirt and I'll show you how to put them on. You'll need something over them that is kinda baggy."

Santana nods "alright. Its 7 now. Who is gonna watch the girls?" Jose looks at her "Carla and Casey are coming over to help with the girls and the twins." Santana nods "alright." Quinn stands up and starts to pace. She looks at Bristol "fallow me." Bristol nods and fallows the girl to the basement. Once they are in the gym Quinn shuts the door "I want to kill her." Bristol sighs "I know." Quinn shakes her head "no I want your gun that I know you carry all the time. I'm not going in there unarmed." Bristol sigh but doesn't say anything as the basement door opens and Kerri walks in "you ok Lucy?" Quinn nods but Bristol speaks up "no she isn't. She wants a gun to go in there with. She said she doesn't want to go in unarmed." Kerri looks at Quinn "Luce. We can't do that." Quinn shakes her head "its not your fucking life. Its mine." Kerri sighs "I know this." Bristol looks at her "Quinn shooting her won't solve it." Quinn nods "but it will stop it all." Kerri looks at her "she would have to pull a gun on you and who's to say she won't shoot you and knock you down before you can shoot her?"

Quinn sighs "I hate this." Kerri nods "I know." They stand there a few minutes and Quinn gets and idea and runs out of the basement leaving two comfused women behind. As she runs into the living room she looks at Oscar "Uncle I need to talk to you." Santana looks at her "whats this about?" Quinn ignores her and pulls Oscar into Maribel's office and locks the door "you think of me as your neice right?" Oscar nods "I do." Quinn nods "I need a favor." Oscar looks at her funny "Whats that?" Quinn takes a deep breath "I need a small pistol. I am not going in there without one. I know how to shoot. My grandfather taught me along time ago." Oscar thinks about this and nods "I feel better about this with one of the two of you carring but San can't shoot." Quinn smirks "I never missed what I was aiming at." Oscar nods "I can't give it to you till you are about to leave. Before you get in the SUV come hug me and I'll slip it to you." Quinn nods and hugs him "thank you." The man hugs her back "welcome. Just come back and bring my nieces back with you." Quinn nods "will do." WIth that they walk out of the office and walk into a confused room "she wanted to make sure the vest was safe since she won't be allowed a gun." His gaurds know he's lieing but doesn't say anything, Kerri looks at him funny but nods "ok."

With that the girls head up to change with Kerri and Dani going with them as Santana pulls on Jeans Quinn pulls on a pair of loose jeans "comfy Q?" Quinn nods and pulls a tight t-shirt on "yep." Kerri walks over and slips the vest over her head "its one of the mose uncomfortable things you will ever wear but keep it on Luce." Quinn nods "Trust me I will." As she pulls it snug to the girls body Kerri looks at her "I'll be there the whole time." Quinn looks over at Santana who is being helped by Dani and then back to Kerri "whatever happens to me. She doesn't leave that park with San. I don't care if you have to kill her she doesn't leave with her." Kerri glances over and the other girl "promise me Kerri." Kerri looks back at Quinn "I promise you she won't get out of the park with Santana." Quinn nods and wraps her arms around the woman "I love you Kerri. Keep her safe for me." Kerri nods "I'm gonna keep you both safe. Now if she does shoot the vest it will hurt like hell and knock you on your ass." Quinn nods "ok." Kerri shakes her head "no it may knock you our Luce. I've been shot before and I got knocked out. I had a HUGE bruise so be prepared." Quinn nods "alright."

Santana looks at Quinn but says to Dani "she shoots her, kill the bitch." Dani looks at the girl "Santana." Santana shakes her head "no. If she happens to get lucky and gets her in the head. I want you to put one between her eyes." Dani looks at Kerri "she doesn't know we're gonna be there." Santana nods "I know. But I know you will be. Sara already said you're the best with a rifle. So put one between the bitches eyes." Dani nods "ok." Santana nods "alright." With that Quinn and Santana grab an old hoodie each and pull it on. Santana pulls her sleeves up and looks at the clock "its 9:15 Q. We need to get ready." Quinn nods as she pulls her hair back "alright." They all head down the stair and Quinn makes eye contact with Oscar but heads to the girls "ok come see us." They both pick up the babies and love one them and switch. Jus then Casey and Carla walk in and Casey walks over to them "bring her home with you." Santana nods "we will." Quinn kisses Jazalyn "I love you." She hands her to Casey "take her." Casey grabs the baby "love you guys." Both girls hug her and head to the door with Maribel, Jose and Oscar fallowing them. Maribel and grabs Quinn "be careful mija. I love you. Come home to those babies." Quinn nods "I love you ma. Take care of them incase I don't."

Maribel wipes her eye "you will." She lets the girl and does the same with Santana. As Jose grabs Quinn he whispers "I know what you and Oscar have planned. If it goes that far. Kill her. We will make sure you stay free." Quinn nods and hugs him "I love you pa. Take care of them incase I don't come back." Jose hugs her tight "I love you baby. You will." They pull back from them and head to the SUV as Oscar says "hang on." He walks over to them and hugs Santana "I love you." Santana hugs him back "I love you." With that she get in the back of the SUV, Oscar wraps his arms around Quinn but pulls her hoodie up and slides the pistol in and pulls the hoodie down "I love you too blondie." Quinn hugs him tight "I love you too uncle." He lets the girl go and she clibs in next to Santana and grabs her hand "lets go do this." Santana nods as Marshall heads towards the park with them.


	35. Chapter 35

As they are driving towards the park Santana looks at Quinn "I love you so much." Quinn nods "I love you just as much. Promise me something." Santana looks at her "what?" Quinn closes her eyes to keep from seeing the look on the girls face "promise me that if anything happens to me, that you will raise Eden and Jazalyn to know who I was." Santana goes to argue but gets cut off as Quinn opens her eyes "no listen to me. We all now how my luck has been with this bitch so far. First she almost broke my arm then I got stab. Now we know she has a damn gun and is out to kill me. If she gets lucky and does please promise me Eden will know who I was and that I love her very much. Jazalyn as well, I love them both with all my heart and soul San. Please promise me that." Santana looks at the girl "as much as I hate to promise this I will. I will make sure that they know who you are and that you loved them. But you can't think like that Q. She may kill me. You going to do the same for me?" Quinn sighs "San we all know its me she wants out of the picture. She won't hurt you, its me she's after."

Santana grabs Quinn by the back of the neck and pulls her to her pressing their lips together. After a moment they pull apart and Quinn leans her forhead to Santana's "I love you baby. Don't ever forget that." Santana nods "I love you too." Just then Marshall interrupts them "ok guys, we're here. Just remember that Dani is close by but you will have to keep her out in the open for her to have a shot if she needs it." Santana nods "got it. Where's Kerri and all them?" Marshall looks around "there all around." Quinn looks around and nods "alright." As they get out Quinn pulls her hoodie down over her butt to hide the gun from everyone. Santana gets out and grabs her hand "you ready?" Quinn takes a deep breath "no but lets go get them." With that they start walking towards the pond slowly and holding hands "how the fuck are we suppose to know where to meet the bitch?" Quinn shrugs "no clue. I'm guessing where she always use to go." Santana thinks a minute "probably." As they walk towards the bench Quinn squeezes Santana's hand "we'll be ok Q."

When they get to the bench they take a seat and look around, Quinn looks at her watch "9:45. We still have about 15 minutes." Santana nods "alright." They sit there holding hands and looking around. Ten minutes later Santana speaks up "she's coming." Quinn looks over to the girl walking towards them "Sannie. I missed you." The girls stands up and face her as Santana ask "where's Carmen and Olivia?" Brittany stops a few feet away and looks at their joined hands and glares at Quinn "close by." Santana watches her "I want to see them to make sure their ok. I don't trust your word on things. I want to know they are here." Brittany sighs and turns to Santana "must we really do this?" Santana nods and steps kinda infront of Quinn "yes. Now either show me where they are or we leave." Brittany seen her step infront of Quinn and smirks "try leaving and that blond bitch dies." Santana clinches her jaw "you have 5 seconds before I walk out of this park. NOW show me Brittany." Brittany sighs and pulls a phone out "fine. Your no fun anymore. We'll have to change that."

Santana watches her make a call and hears her say "bring them out." She hangs up and puts the phone back in her pocket "you know. I thought Carmen was you walking across the parking lot at the mall. I saw her from behind and swore it was you. One of you needs to cut your hair or something. I thought that bitch with her was Quinn till I got closer. So I went to grab her think it was you till I saw her face and still grabbed her because I new you would do anything to get her back." Santana nods "she's my sister. I would do anything for her." Brittany looks at Quinn "you are in the way, is what you are. You needed to die when you was stabbed." Quinn can see people walking towards them and puts her hand behind her back and under her hoodie "well sorry to disappoint you." Brittany laughs "yeah you do that to everyone don't you? First your parents, then Santana and then you didn't die and disappointed me." Santana looks at her funny "she hasn't disappointed me." Brittany nods "she has. You was disappointed when she dated Finn."

Santana sighs "no I wasn't. I was heat broken not disappointed." Quinn laughs "do you even know what that word means dumbass?" Brittany glares at her "yes." Quinn nods and starts to push buttons "sure you do." Brittany then reaches behind her back and pulls out a pistol and points it at Quinn "SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH." Quinn see's Santana step towards her and says "no San." Santana feels her push her to the side "no. She has a problem with me then she needs to face me. One on one." Santana looks at her "she has a fucking gun. Thats not one on one Q." Quinn laughs "because she's a chicken shit." Just then they hear a shot and Santana feels Quinn falling and turns to her as she lands on her back. She has her eyes closed and Santana turns back to Brittany "WHAT THE FUCK?" Brittany laughs "she should of shut up." Santana goes to lung at her but Brittany then point the gun at her chest "don't make me hurt you baby." Santana stops and looks at her "why? Why did you shoot her?" Brittany sighs "the bitch was in the way. Oh and she wouldn't shut up." Santana lets a tear roll down her cheek "I hate you." Brittany sighs "you won't before long." She turns to where Carmen and Olivia are standing "walk towards the road. If I see you come this way I'll put a bullet in her chest as well. Then you'll have two funerals to go to instead of one."

Carmen jerks her arm away from Brittany's aunt and Olivia does the same to her mom and start walking, Santana shouts at them "WALK TO THE SUV IN THE PARKING LOT. THEY'LL TAKE YOU HOME." She see's them keep walking and turns to Brittany "now what?" Brittany smirks "now you go with me." Santana looks down at Quinn who is still laying on the ground beside her and steps back "no." Brittany sighs "yes you are." Santana looks to see Carmen and Olivia are out of site and shakes her head "no I'm not." Brittany steps towards her point the gun at her "you will." Santana see's figures walking fast towards Brittany's mom and Aunt but says nothing. She shakes her head and Brittany steps closer "YOUR COMING WITH ME." Santana see's the other two women get tackled to the ground and looks at Brittany "over my dead body." Brittany sighs "don't be like that." Just then Santana knocks the gun out of her hand and tackles her to the ground and starts hitting her "no. I'm. not." She keeps punching her but Brittany manages to roll them and pins her arms above her head and reaches for the gun.

As she grabs the gun and points it at Santana they hear "you even think about pulling that trigger and I will put a bullet straight threw her brain." Santana looks up to see Quinn standing behind the girl with a gun to her head "Q?" Brittany laughs "what the hell would you do that with? Besides the hole in your chest will cause you to bleed to death very very soon." Just then Quinn pulls the hammer back on the gun and they hear it click "still want to question me? Because trust me I would rather her be wearing what brains you do have then you take her." Brittany turns just enough to see the gun in the girls hand and Santana takes the chance and punches her as hard as she can knocking her off her. Quinn keeps the gun pointed at her as Brittany spits out blood "big mistake Sannie." She goes to point the gun at Santana again and they hear another shot, Santana looks over to see Quinn had pulled the trigger and then looks at Brittany to see a hole in the girls chest and her spitting blood out "Fuck that hurts." Santana looks at Quinn "you shot her?" Quinn pulls the hammer on the gun back again "next one goes between your eyes. Drop the gun Brittany."

Before anyone else can say anything Kerri and two other cops finally get to them "Luce let me have the gun." Quinn shakes her head "no. Not till she is cuffed and you make sure she doesn't have anymore guns on her." Kerri looks over to see one of the officers doing just that "there now let me have it." Kerri reaches over and grabs the gun out of Quinn's hand "Q. Look at me." Quinn finally looks at Santana as the girl grabs her "we're safe. She can't get out of this one." Kerri shakes her head "that she can't." Quinn turns back to see the medic's working on Brittany and hears one of them "damn that wasn't to far from her heart." Quinn look at Kerri and holds her hands out "you can cuff me now." Kerri looks at her funny "why would I do that?" Quinn sighs "I shot her." Kerri nods "you was defending yourself. If I'm not mistaken you have a bullet in your vest don't you?" Quinn nods "yeah." Kerri smiles "self defense honey. Your not going to jail for that." Santana looks at Kerri "can we leave?" Kerri nods "you can go to the parking lot. But can't go home yet." Santana nods and pulls Quinn with her and hears "oh and keep the vest on. I need pictures of where she shot you."

Quinn nods and walks with Santana to the parking lot, as they get close to the SUV they see Carmen jump out and run towards them. Santana and Quinn wrap their arms around her when she runs into them "thank God your both ok. I saw her shoot you Q. How are you alive?" Santana pulls back and lifts her own hoodie up "these." Carmen smiles "uncle Oscar's here." Santana laughs "that he is." With that they head to the SUV and wait for Kerri. After they tell Kerri everything she wants to know Santana looks at her "now can we leave?" Kerri laughs "let me get the pictures of Luce then you can go. I need your vest though." Quinn nods and lets her take the pictures she needs. When she's doen she pulls the vest off and hands it to her "I'm going home to hug my daughters." Kerri smiles "you do that. See you guys later." With that they all get in the SUV and head home.

When they get home Maribel and Jose great them at the door and grab Carmen and both hug her tight "thank God your ok mija." Jose nods "we was worried to death about you." Carmen hugs them but and when she lets go of them Casey runs at her "oh my God baby. Thank God your ok." Carmen hugs her and feels her crying "I'm ok Casey. A little banged up but fine." Casey kisses her a few times "I told Frannie what happened. She's pissed because she can't get here." Carmen nods "I'll call her in a minute." With that they head inside. Jose looks at Quinn "you ok?" Quinn nods "pissed but ok. The bitch shot me pa." Jose looks at her funny then see's her put a finger threw her hoodie right above her heart " but the vest stopped it." Quinn nods "the medics checked me out and said I was fine. If I have any problems to go to the ER. I told them I lived with you and they said you knew what to look for." Jose nods and hugs her "aleast your alive." Quinn lets him got and Maribel grabs her "you came home to us mija." Quinn nods "I did." Santana gets the same thing from them and they head in to see the babies.

As they are sitting in the living room and Carmen had told them all what had happened Maribel shakes her head "how did you not see them?" Olivia sighs "they pulled up behind us in a car I hadn't seen them in before." Carmen nods "we was both watching but we didn't know it was them." Santana shakes her head "so help me of she gets away with this. They all need to go to jail." Jose nods "they will. They have two kidnapping charges on each of them. Brittany has attempted murder on her now as well. They will be going away for a long ass time." Quinn nods "good. If they don't, well I'm moving out of the state to get away from them." Maribel nods "all of us will. I can't deal with her anymore." Santana smiles "she is a headache but hopefully she will be gone for a long as time." They all sit around and talk for a while longer before Carla heads home leaving Casey knowing she needed the time with Carmen. Santana and Quinn manage to get the girls to sleep and in bed and hope to get some sleep of their own.

* * *

**Sorry about updating so late. I had to babysit my niece that is two and just got home. But here they are. **


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning the girls wake up pretty much at the same time. Santana leans over and kisses Quinn "morning." Quinn smiles "morning." Santana looks in the blonds eyes then to her chest, she reaches over and pulls the shirt she has on down enough to see a huge bruise on her chest "how bad does it hurt?" Quinn sighs "like fucking hell." Santana leans over and lightly presses her lips to the bruise "I hate that you got hurt, but I am _SOOOOO_ glad your alive." Quinn nods "me to. I thought she was going to go for my head there for a minute. Then she lowered it." Santana nods "I saw that as well." Quinn rolls over on her back "if she doesn't get put away for a while over this, I'm going to be moving out of the fucking state San." Santana nods "I'll be with you, we'll take out girls and the others and leave. I'm sure I can talk my parents into it." Quinn smiles "wouldn't take much. Ma is tired of this shit." Santana nods "that she is. I'm shocked she stayed here while we was gone lastnight." Quinn laughs "only because pa made her." Santana rolls over and looks at the clock "how are the girls not up yet?" Quinn raises her head and see's that it is 10 am "no clue. We better go check on them."

With that the two of them get up and head to the girls room, Santana comes out of Jazalyns room "Jaz isn't in her bed." Quinn looks at her "Eden isn't either." They look at each other and head downstairs, as they walk into the kitchen they see Aida holding the two girls. She looks up and see's them walk in and hands the babies to Carmen and Casey and walks over and grabs the two of them in a hug "you two ok?" Santana nods "yeah. What are you doing here?" Aida looks at Quinn who just nods "I came over to check on you guys." Quinn nods and heads to the fridge to find something to eat "we're fine." Aida turns and looks at her "you sure about that? Your moving kinda slow there Quinn." Quinn nods as she slowly reaches for a bowl "just bruised." Everyone in the room is watching her and Carmen ask "how bad is it Q?" Quinn looks at her "nothing major." Santana looks at her in disbelief "really? Because what I saw this morning on your chest looks really bad." Quinn shrugs "I've had worse injuries." Carmen shakes her head "your to damn stubborn for your own good."

After she gets her food she walks over to the table and kisses the girls on the head "yep. That I am." Aida looks at Maribel who is watching Quinn "Quinn sweetie is something bothering you?" Quinn shakes her head "no. Nothing at all is bothering me. Why?" Maribel eyes the girl and sighs "oh I'll find out. You wait and see." Santana looks at Quinn and then it hits her what she's doing "Quinn she wanted to make sure we was ok." Quinn nods "I'm fine." Aida shakes her head "look Quinn. Your like a sister to me, I will worry about you just as much as I do San or Carmen. I love you just as much." Quinn looks up at her "I'm fine Aida. If I wasn't I wouldn't be at home. I would be at the hospital." Maribel looks at the blond as she stands up "Quinn enough with the attitude." Aida shakes her head "no its fine. I'm not sure why I'm getting it but its fine." Quinn puts her bowl in the sink and turns to her "I'm not giving you attitude. I'm just letting you know I'm fine or else I would be at the hospital instead of here. I can take care of myself, its my problem I can deal with it."

Aida looks at her funny "I know you can deal with it. I was just checking on you." Quinn nods "I'm fine. I love you to death Aida but you won't have to worry about me coming to you with anymore problems. I will deal with them on my own." With that Quinn walks over and takes Eden from Carmen and leaves the room. Aida looks at Santana "she's still pissed." Santana shakes her head "no she's still hurt. What he said hurt Aida. I love him like a brother but he is a fucking dickhead at times." Maribel looks at them "what are you talking about?" Santana looks at her sister and shakes her head "nothing." With that Santana walks over and gets a cup of coffee and an apple, Aida sighs and looks at her mother "Diego is what we're talking about." Maribel looks at her "what about him?" Aida looks at her sister then to her mother and explains everything that the kids had told Santana. When she's done Maribel shakes her head "why wasn't I told about that?" Santana shrugs as she takes her trash to through it away and put her cup in the sink "we desided to take care of things on our own. We can't depend on everyone to take care of things for us now."

Maribel watches her daughter and then says "go get Quinn for me please. I want to speak to you both." Santana goes to open her mouth but Maribel stops her "no I said go get her and both of you come back. Now move it." Santana sighs and walks out of the room to get her. Carmen looks at Maribel "ummm we'll just go in the other room." Carmen and Casey go to stand up and Maribel stops them "no this is for you as well." Both girls sit back down and wait for the other two. A few moments later they come back in and Maribel looks at them "now all of you take a damn seat. We're gonna get some things taken care of." They all take a seat as she says "now I'm going to tell you all something and I want you to listen to me." She see's them all nod as she goes on "you should of come to me." Quinn and Santana looks at her as she says "it was a family issue, thats what we're here for is to help you. We know how hard it is to raise kids, you two are just 15 raising two babies. Thats not easy, your gonna need help at times and your gonna need support."

Maribel then looks at all of them "I love each one of you at this table very much. Even you Casey. I would do anything for all of you, HELL I would gladly take a bullet for all of you. Your my kids whether it be by blood or not." Casey looks at her but Maribel stops her "no I mean it. You are a part of this family Casey. Just as Quinn is." Quinn looks up to see Maribel looking at her "you don't have your parents to help you when you need it. But you have us. If that means you need help with Eden and Jazalyn then so be it. Thats what grandparents do honey." Quinn nods "I know but..." Maribel cuts her off "no buts. You two take care of your girls but when they are in trouble or hurt you'll sometimes need help." Quinn nods "I know." Aida looks at Quinn "you can call me anytime you need me Quinn. Your like my little sister, you always have been. I treat you the same as I do Carmen and Santana. Give me a little more time with Casey and I'll be the same way with her." Quinn looks at her "I don't want to cause a problem with you and Diego."

Aida shakes her head "we was into it before you called. We had been into it a couple of days actually. He was just using that to piss me off and it worked. He got one hell of a fight that night after the kids was asleep." Quinn looks at her "I still don't want to cause a fight between you." Aida sighs "your not gonna cause a fight. He loves all of you the same as I do. He was PMSing or something. Fuck I don't know but after he realized you found out he could of kicked himself." Santana looks at her "then why hasn't he tried to appologize for it?" Aida sighs "he thinks you hate him." Santana shakes her head "no it hurt us. He is like our fucking brother. I already had one fuck me over, Kemen left and we hardly get to see him and now he is starting to act like Sancho at times." Aida turns and looks at her sister "he doe..." Santana cuts her off "he does. You know he does." Aida looks at her mother who nods "she's right. What he done is something Sancho would of done." Aida leans back in her chair "look I'm sorry." Quinn looks at her "not your place to be sorry. But I won't come to you with anything else because of that." Aida closes her eyes "thats your choice."

Quinn looks at her "I trust you with my life Aida and my girls lives but I won't come to you anymore because I don't want another problem like this to ever happen again." Aida opens her eyes and nods "alright." With that she stands up "I need to get back to work. Beth will be in at noon." Quinn looks at her again "I'm sorry Aida. I really am but your marriage is more important than me coming to you with any problems I need to deal with." Aida walks over and gives all the babies a kiss on the head and walks out not saying a word. Maribel looks at Quinn "that was a little harsh." Quinn shakes her head "no its not. I'm in the right on this. If its our problem we'll deal with it. I won't take it to anyone else." Maribel sighs "this isn't going anywhere. Carmen you ready?" Carmen sighs "I guess." Santana looks at her mother "where are you doing?" Maribel stands and starts putting Julian in his car seat "she has to see the therapist today. Casey is staying here and watching Blanca for me." Santana nods "ok." With that Maribel and Carmen head to the doctors office.

After they left Casey looks at the other two girls "are you two really ok? I mean you have been through alot this year." Santana nods "we will be." Casey smiles "good because we have a wedding in about a month and a half." Quinn's eyes widen "fuck. Thats close." Casey laughs "we're gonna have to go dress shopping Q." Quinn nods "I know. Soon too." As they get up and head to the living room Santana laughs "I'm suppose to do that this weekend." Quinn looks at her "bitch. I can't till Kurt gets back from Iowa. He's going to see his aunt for a week." Santana shrugs "should of done it before now." Quinn flips her off "yeah like I had free time." Santana tilts her head "true." They sit there a talk for a while before Casey's phone beeps, she pulls it out and smiles as Santana says "must be Car." Casey looks up from the phone after replying "no Frannie." Quinn sighs and mumbles "see she doesn't love me. She text and talks to them all the fucking time. But her own sister hell no. I'm not as important." Santana looks at her "you done talking to yourself?" Quinn shrugs "whatever. I don't care anymore. Should of known she was gonna end up treating me the same as our fucking parents."

Casey looks over at her "she does love you." Quinn slaps her legs and stands up "yeah whatever." As she walks out of the room Santana looks at Casey "why hasn't she fucking talked to her?" Casey shrugs "I thought she had been. This is the first I've heard that she hasn't." Santana sighs and shakes her head "she is really fucking up with Quinn. I hope she knows that." Casey looks at her funny "what do you mean?" Santana looks in the kitchen and see's Quinn getting a drink "nothing." Before Casey can ask anything else Quinn walks back in "I'm tired of being cooped up. Call Dani and tell her we're going out. Casey you going to be ok here till ma gets back?" Santana looks at her funny but waits for Casey to answer "yeah. I guess." Quinn nods and walks over and picks Eden up "San you going or you staying here?" Santana stands and gets Jazalyn and fallows the blond upstairs, as they start changing the girls Santana ask "where are we going?" Quinn shrugs "out. I'm sick of being closed in all the time." Santana nods as she picks the baby up and heads to the bedroom so she can change and call Dani, Quinn does the same and in less than 30 minutes they are ready to go.

When they get back to the livingroom Bristol ask "ready?" Quinn nods "get the stroler for me please. Its in the garage." Valerie nods and walks out to get it, as they walk out and get in the SUV's Dani ask "ok where to?" Quinn shrugs "where ever you take us. I'm sick of being cooped up." Bristol thinks a minute "well we can either go to the mall or that one park that has the walking path." Quinn nods "park." With that they head to the park, as they pull in and park Santana looks at Quinn "I hope you know we're gonna talk." Quinn sighs "figured we would." Once they have the girls in the stroler and everything they need they start out walking. Santana looks over her shoulder as she pushes the stroler and see's the guards hanging back "so. Why did you really want to get out?" Quinn sighs and looks around "Frannie can sit and talk to Casey and Carmen everyday all day but can't even say hi or ask how her neices are doing? Fuck Santana I was shot lastnight and she couldn't ask me if I was ok? I'm her own fucking flesh and blood. That should come before anything else. I mean I can understand her being worried about Car and all but what the actual fuck? Do I really mean that little to my family?" Santana stops walking and grabs her arm to stop her "whoa whoa whoa baby. Stop a minute."

Quinn shakes her head "no I won't. Think about it. How would you fucking feel if it was Aida instead of Frannie? I mean switch our rolls. How would you fucking feel?" Santana thinks a minute "like shit. Like she didn't give a damn about me." Quinn nods "exactly. I love Casey and Carmen but right now I don't want to look at them. Because when I do all I see is my own sister caring more about them than she does me or the girls. Hell I don't even care about me as much as I do about the girls." Santana nods and starts pushing the stroler again "I get it." Quinn shakes her head "no you don't. You just kinda get it." Santana laughs "no honey I get it. I have a brother and sister that disowned me. I do get it." Quinn thinks "ok maybe you kinda do." With that they slowly make their way around the walking path, as they come back to the cars Quinn looks at Santana "I need coffee." Santana nods "me to." As they get the girls out and head to the car Quinn tells them to take them for coffee.

While they are sitting at the Lima Bean Santana's phone rings "its mamá." Quinn nods and listens to the conversation, when she hangs up Quinn looks at her "what was it?" Santana shakes her head "she wanted to know why we left Casey alone." Quinn shrugs "she's a big girl." Santana laughs "pretty much what I told her." They finish their coffe and Quinn turns to Santana "I have an idea." Santana nods as she finishes the last drink "ok?" Quinn plays with her cup and looks at the women a table over then looks at the girls "Dani and Bristol have kinda become our friends. And as of right now they will be going to the wedding." Santana nods and turns to her "ok go on." Quinn smiles "I thought about putting them in the wedding. I mean they will have to be close to us anyways so why not make them brides maids?" Santana looks over at them and shrugs "might as well. It saves from putting them in the front row."

Quinn laughs "only you would think about the seats. So I'm not crazy for thinking it?" Santana shakes her head "no." With that she leans over and kisses her, before they pull apart they hear someone says "fucking dykes." Santana pulls back and rolls her eyes "what the fuck do you want Karofsky?" The guards had heard what was said and stood up, the boy looks at the women and laughs "what you going to protect these two freaks?" Santana stands up and looks at him "get the fuck out of here asshole. Your just pissed because we could get more pussy than you can. I mean who the hell would want all of that anyways?" The boy starts turing red and Dani looks at him "I would think twice about anything your gonna say or do. Because trust me the girl could take you down in a second." Dave turns and looks at her and Santana looks at Quinn"move. I need out, he isn't going to do shit with the girls here." Quinn moves and lets her out and goes over to the other bench where the girls are at, Santana turns and looks at him "you either tuck tail and run or I kick the hell out of you which is it?" The boy looks at all them and ask "what are you their protectors?" Bristol nods "something like that." The boy looks back at Santana "your not as high on the food chain as you think you are." Santana shrugs "maybe not but I'm higher up than you are. I have a hell of alot more friends that have my back than you ever will."

The boy laughs "what that group of fags? Oh yeah I'm scared of them." Santana laughs "not just them. You see these four ladies?" She see's him look at them and then back to her "what about em?" Santana smirks "they could make you disappear and no one would ever find your sorry ass. Now like I said leave or get the shit kick out of you." He looks at them all again and glares at Santana "your times coming Dyke." As he goes to walk away Danie and Bristol steps infront of him "if you know whats good for you. You'll leave these two alone and anyone they are around. If you don't we do know where you live and we do know how to find you. Lay one finger on any of them and well... lets just say it will be the last person you every touch." Dave looks at Bristol and see's something in her eyes that says she isn't joking "whatever. You won't always be there." Dani laughs "oh but you see we will be as long as we need to be. Now move boy." Dave scuffs and pushes past them, once he walks out the door Quinn sighs "ok you ready?" Santana nods "yeah we need to get home anyways." With that they get the girls and head out to go home.


	37. Chapter 37

As the girls walk into the house Maribel looks at them "finally come back?" Quinn shrugs "yeah. I was tired of being cooped up all the time. I wanted to get out." Maribel looks at he "you could of waited for us to get back." Quinn picks Jazalyn up out of her car seat "Casey's a big girl, and besides Vence was around." Before Maribel can say anything Quinn heads up the steps. Maribel turns to Santana "whats up with her now?" Santana looks at her mother then the other two in the room and then back to her mother "nothing. Tell you later." Maribel nods "fine. But I want to know." Santana nods "tell you later. Now we need to go give these two a bath. They puked all over the place on the way home." As she makes her way up to the bathroom she looks at her mother "just give her some space right now." Maribel can see something is bothering her about it and nods "alright." With that Santana heads up to give Eden a bath as well.

When they get done and have the girls dressed they head to there room and put them on the bed. Bailey is of course laying in the chair she took over "you know thats my chair Bailey not yours." The dog looks up at Santana but doesn't move "its hers now San. Get over it." Santana rolls her eyes "figures." Quinn laughs "whats that suppose to mean?" Santana smirks "first she took the bed over then we kicked her out of it when she got to big. Now she's taking the chair over. Its just a matter of time before she tries taking the whole room over." Quinn looks at her "well whats she suppose to do?" Santana laughs "sleep on the floor like a normal dog." Quinn shakes her head and goes back to playing with the babies, a few moments later there's a knock on the door "I want to be alone and everyone seems to want to have social hour at that time." Santana gets up and looks at her "I'll get rid of them." Quinn nods "alright." As Santana opens the door she see's her mother "you are not getting rid of me that easy." As she walks in Santana looks at her back "well come on in."

Maribel laughs "I will thanks." She walks over and sits in the desk chair "ok Quinn spill." Quinn looks at her "its nothing ma really." Santana shuts the door and goes back to the bed "no tell her." Quinn looks at her then to Maribel "fine. It just bothers me that my own sister doesn't talk to me. She can talk to Carmen and Casey every damn day but can't talk to me. Carmen was kidnapped I get that she wanted to make sure she was ok. But hell ma I was shot and she hasn't even asked me if I was ok. She doesn't call or text to see how the girls are. She is turning out like my whole family. I mean nothing to any of them." Maribel looks at QUinn "I should of figured this out." Quinn shrugs "how? You didn't know any of it." Maribel sighs and leans back in the chair "no but I new something about all this was bothering you." Quinn shrugs "nothing I can do about or will do about it. I'm getting to the point I don't care anymore. But today when Frannie was texting Casey it pushed my last button with all of it. I couldn't be in the same house with her knowing that my only sister would rather talk to people that aren't her flesh and blood."

Maribel see's the girl wipe at her eyes "have you told her this?" Quinn shakes her head "I have text her ma. The only time she answered me was when I left that day. She hasn't answered any of my text or calls other than that one. Thats it. So no I haven't and no I'm not going to." Maribel nods "thats your right if she's ignoring you." Quinn leans back on the headboard and looks up and wipes her eyes "she acts like I'm no one to her." Maribel looks at the girl "do you want me to ask her to not stay here?" Quinn shakes her head as she looks down at the babies again "no. She can come stay with Carmen and Casey this summer. But I don't see me having much to do with her." Maribel thinks a minute "when was the last time you had talked to her?" Quinn thinks a minute "a couple of days after she left here. Then the one phone call that i made and we talked maybe a minute at most then. She doesn't have time for me. So I'm not making time for her." Maribel nods "I get it Quinn. Do you want me to say something to them?"

THe girl shakes her head "no. She's my sister I'll deal with her." Maribel looks at Santana "what? If it was my sister I would be the same way. Let Aida pull some shit like that and see what happens to her." Maribel sighs "alright, if you need anything Quinn come to me. If you need a break or space come to me." Quinn nods "I will." With that Maribel stands up and heads to the door "dinner will be ready in a couple of hours." Santana nods and watches her mother walk out "Q can I ask you something?" Quinn nods "yeah." Santana turns and looks at her "does she want to sell the property in Indiana?" Quinn sighs "yeah. She said we don't need it. But I'm having a hard time letting it go. Its all I have that was my grandparents. She has other shit that was theirs, I have nothing." Santana nods "ok. I'll be right back." Quinn watches Santana get up and leave the room.

As Santana heads down the stairs she see's her mother in the living room "mamá can I talk to you a minute?" Maribel nods "yeah what is it?" Santana looks at the other two in the room "in your office please?" Maribel looks up and nods "I'll be right back. If you need me let me know." After she said it she fallowed Santana into the office and shuts the door "what is it mija?" Santana sighs "the cabin we went to when we left here?" Maribel nods "what about it?" Santana looks at her mother "I want you to do me a favor." Maribel looks at her daughter funny "what kinda favor?" Santana leans against the desk behind her "it belonged to Q's grandparents. Its all she has left of them, Frannie wants to talk her into selling it but Q doesn't want to get rid of it. I was wondering if maybe you could buy it for her wedding present. I mean I have money do it but not enough." Maribel thinks a minute then says "I'll need to talk to your father about it tonight when he gets home." Santana nods "I know. But she wants to keep it, she doesn't have anything else that belonged to them and Frannie does. This is all she has left of the people in her family that did love her."

Maribel nods "I'll talk to your father. I need to know where the cabin is though." Santana nods "Bluffton Indiana." Maribel looks at her "you was in a different state?" Santana laughs "yeah." Maribel shakes her head "thats how no one could find out." Santana nods "will you let me know what he says?" Maribel nods "will do." Santana hugs her "thanks, oh and please don't say anything to anyone but me. I want it to be a suprise for Quinn." Maribel nods and walks out the door "alright mija." Maribel heads back to the living room and Santana heads back up to the bedroom. As she walks in Quinn looks at her "where did you go?" Santana laughs "to see what was for dinner." Quinn nods "what is it?" Santana shrugs "she wouldn't tell me." Quinn laughs and shakes her head "figures. Guess it will be a surpise." Santana nods and goes back to playing with the babys, they sit there like that till dinner is read.

When they get to the table Maribel looks at them "where's Eden and Jazalyn?" Santana points to the swings "asleep." Maribel nods and sits down "lets eat." As they are eatting noone is really saying anything for a while, halfway threw dinner Carmen looks at the girls "why are you two acting weird?" Santana shrugs "we're not." Carmen puts her fork down and looks at her "yeah you are. First you two leave today and leave Casey here alone, and now your acting really funny. Why?" Maribel looks at her "maybe they just wanted time alone." Carmen laughs "yeah like 3 days away from all of us wasn't enough." Quinn drops her fork "you know what, I'm done. May I be excused ma?" Maribel looks at her plate and see's she has eat over half and nods "yeah." Quinn stands up and clears her plates and puts them in the sink, she then turns and walks to the door way and stops when she hears Carmen "what didn't get any while you gone? So now your acting like a bitch? In case you forgot I was the one that got kidnapped." Quinn turns and pull her shirt all the way off and everyone can see her huge bruise for the first time "in case you forgot I was the one that got fucking shot. If it hadn't been for that vest you would be putting my ass in the fucking ground in two damn days."

With that she pulls her shirt back on and walks out of the room, Santana looks at her mother who just nods and stands up and leaves after her "Q wait." Quinn walks into the living room and picks Eden up since she is trying to wake up "Q." Quinn turns and looks at Santana "what?" Santana walks up to her and grabs both sides of her face and kisses her "I love you." Quinn looks at her funny "I love you. But whats that all about?" Santana smirks and picks Jazalyn up "because I have one hell of a fiancé. She doesn't take any shit from anyone." Quinn smiles "Dido." As they get halfway up the steps there's a knock on the door and they stop to see who it is. They see Maribel open the door and then hear "hey Kerri." They see the woman walk in and Santana looks at Quinn "whats she doing here?" Quinn shrugs "no clue." The listen as Kerri ask "Lucy Q here?" Maribel nods "upstairs in the bedroom." They see Kerri start towards the steps and look up "or not." Quinn nods "thats where I'm going, so if you want to talk come up." Kerri nods and heads up with them.

Once the door is closed and they lay the babies on the bed Quinn looks at her "what are you doing here?" Kerri shrugs "wanted to check on you. Make sure you was ok." Quinn sighs "just bruised." Kerri nods "let me see." Quinn looks at her funny "why?" Kerri laughs "I'm not checking out your boobs. I promise. I just need to see that way when we go to court over this I can let them know how large the bruise was where she shot you." Quinn nods and pulls her shirt off "damn. I thought my bruise was big. That has to hurt Lucy." Quinn shrugs and pulls her shirt back on "it does but Cheerio's always hurt worse." Santana laughs "if cheerio's hurts worse than that really does say something for coach." Quinn laughs "true. So is that they only reason you came by?" Kerri nods "yeah. I needed to see for myself that you was ok." Quinn nods "I am." Kerri looks at Santana "you ok?" Santana nods "yeah." Kerri nods "good. Where's you uncle?" Santana shrugs "he had a meeting he had to be at this afternoon so he left _early_ this morning." Kerri nods and looks back at Quinn "Luce how did you get a gun?"

Quinn shrugs "I stole it." Kerri sighs "where did you get it?" Quinn looks up at her "I took it from Oscar." Kerri nods "I see. Your lucky you know that." Quinn laughs "yeah because as long as it took you all to get to us she could of killed us both and got away with it." Kerri nods "they wouldn't listen to me when I said we needed to move in closer. They listened to my captain." Santana shrugs "men are dicks." Kerri laughs "that they are. So your getting married in July huh?" Quinn nods "we are. Your coming." Kerri sighs "depends on if I can get my vacation to go threw or not." Santana looks at her "why is that?" Kerri looks at her "the holiday. We rotate them and I think I have to work this one. I may have to bribe someone and work two in a row to get it off." Quinn laughs "whatever it takes your gonna be there." Kerri smiles "I hope I can be." Quinn shakes her head "no Kerri. I need you to be there please." Kerri looks at her and see's Santana glancing up at her "ok. I'll do whatever I have to. Is something going on?" Santana glances at Quinn and then back to Kerri and nods her head as Quinn says "no." Kerri looks at the girl "if you need to talk Luce I'm always here."

Quinn sighs and nods "and thats sad." Kerri looks at her funny and sits on the edge of the chair infront of Bailey "why is that sad?" Quinn looks up at her "I can count on you more than I can my own fucking sister." Kerri nods "I see. Frannie still ain't called you?" Quinn shakes her head "no. But its what the fuck ever at this point. I don't even care anymore." Kerri looks at her then to Santana who is watching the blond closely "well, I may not be your sister Luce but I'm here for you. I'll do what I can when I can. You know that." Quinn nods "I know." Santana looks at Kerri "so where's Sammy at tonight?" Kerri sighs "she didn't to leave her dads, he promised her sugar so thats where she is at for the night." Santana laughs "I see." Kerri laughs "yep, he's gonna get her hyper and then have to deal with her." Quinn grins "sounds like something San would do with a kids." Santana rolls her eyes "ok so it happened a couple of times. I didn't think it would freaking back fire on me." With a now lighter subject they sit and visit for a while till Kerri has to leave.

Once she's gone Quinn looks down and see's the girls are asleep again "well I am ready to go to bed. Lets get these two in bed and get some sleep." Santana smirks "or we could not sleep?" Quinn looks at her "as much as I want to baby. My chest is killing me." Santana nods "forgot about that. Sorry." Quinn sighs "no I'm sorry." As they get the girls in the bed they see Maribel heading up the steps "night ma." Maribel looks up at them "night girls." With that they head back to their room and change, as they climb under the covers and cuddle up next to each other Santana kisses Quinn on the temple "I love you, night." Quinn kisses Santanas neck "night, I love you." With that they close their eyes and drift off to sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

The next couple of days go by with Quinn and Santana staying away from the house as much as possible. Before they new it was the 29th, everyone wakes up to the doorbell ringing at 7 am. Santana rolls over and looks at the clock "fucking seriously?" Quinn pulls her back to her "go back to sleep. Whoever it is can wait till someone else answers the fucking door." Santana nods and rolls back over to Quinn, they start to doze off and then hear Carmen squealing "must be her other girlfriend." Santana looks at the blond "that would be your sister." Quinn shrugs "do you see me jumping out of bed to go see her?" Santana shakes her head "no." Quinn nods and pulls her to her again "and you won't. As far as I'm concerned she's here for Carmen this summer." Santana looks at her a moment and decides to leave it alone for now and lays back down with Quinn. Just as they start to doze off again both girls start fussing "well fuck. Now we have to get up." Santana nods "who you getting?" Quinn shrugs "Eden." Santana nods and heads into Jazalyn's room to get her.

After they have the girls changed they head down to the kitchen to make them both a bottle, as they start down Santana looks at Quinn "are you even going to talk to her?" Quinn shurgs "only if I have to. We're going out again today." Santana nods "alright." As they start in the door of the kitchen they see Frannie, Carmen and Casey sitting at the table talking to Maribel "Quinn your sister made it." Quinn looks at Maribel "yep. I see that." As she walks over and grabs a bottle to let Santana put the milk in it she grabs a bottle of water and hears her sister "how are you?" Quinn walks back over to Santana and pours the water in "just fucking peachy." Frannie looks at her sister funny then to Santana when the girls turns around "ok whats that suppose to mean?" As Quinn puts the nipple on the bottle and shakes it up she says "just that. I'm fucking peachy, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go feed Eden and then get them ready to leave. Ma we'll be back this afternoon sometime."

Maribel looks at the girls and see's her daughter not saying anything but looking between Quinn and her and nods "alright. See you when you get home." As she starts out the door Frannie ask her "Quinn I thought you was going to be here today? I Have to start work monday." Quinn shurgs "you have Carmen and Casey. Now excuse me while I go get ready." Santana watches her walk out and then starts to fallow her and hears "Santana whats wrong with her?" Santana stops and turns to her "don't know. Maybe you should ask her." With that she heads up to the bedroom where Quinn is. As she walks in Quinn looks at her from the bed "what took you so long?" Santana pushes the door shut with her foot then heads to the bed "Frannie stopped me and asked what was wrong with you." Quinn turns and looks at her "what did you say?" Santana shrugs "I told her to ask you. I didn't know. Its not my place to tell her anything Q. If she wants to know she needs to ask you not me." Quinn nods "I know baby. Thanks." They sit there and feed the girls when they are done they get dressed and ready to leave.

Once they are ready Santana looks at Quinn "they'll be here in a few to get us." Quinn nods "lets make sure they have what they need in their diaper bags." As they are walking into the girls rooms Santana is done before Quinn and walks into Eden's room "hers is good." Quinn nods "Eden just needed a few more daipers. We're ready now." They girls walk out with the bags and the babies and head down to put them in their carseats. As they get to the livingroom and put the seats on the table Frannie walks in "well saves me from heading up to your room." Quinn glances at her sister "what do you want?" Frannie crosses her arms over her chest "have I done something to you? You seem like your pissed at me." Quinn finishes buckling Eden in and stands up "nope. You haven't done anything. How could you have?" Frannie shrugs "hell if I know. Thats what I want to know." Santana stands up and grabs both diaper bags and Jazalyn's car seat and watches them "Quinn something is bothering you. Just tell me what it is." Quinn picks up her purse and Eden's seat "nothing is bothering me. It did bother me for a bit but then I realized that I was right all along. So yeah I'm fine."

Frannie looks at her sister confused "that really didn't make since." Santana glances from one sister to the other as Quinn sighs "you know what just forget it. I'll stay out of your way so you don't have to worry about talking to me when you see me." Frannie pulls her head back and wrinkles her forhead at her "Quinn your my sister of course I want to talk to you." Just then the guards come in and Santana hands the carseats to Valerie and Sara "put them in the car please." The women nod and head out with the girls as the other two stand there with Quinn and Santana. Quinn looks at her sister "yeah I'm sure you do. Just like you have this last month huh." Frannie sighs "I've been busy with school." Quinn purses her lips "I see. But you had time to call Carmen and Casey every night or every other night huh. I get it I do. And its fine Frannie." Quinn starts walking to the door but Frannie steps infront of her "thats not fair." Quinn looks at her "isn't it? I was shot but you didn't call and check on me. Carmen was kidnapped and you made sure to keep in touch with them though. So yeah I think that is fucking fair. Now move before I have you moved."

Frannie looks at her "no not till you listen to me." Quinn shakes her head "no I have nothing more to say to you. You have what you want in the kitchen, go back in there. Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone." Frannie doesn't move and Quinn sighs "fine have it your way. Bristol." The woman walks over "Frannie I don't want to do this. Just let her leave." Frannie looks at her "no. Not till she hears me out." Bristol shakes her head and pushes her to the side "let her go and cool off." They see the other three walk off and Bristol looks back at Frannie "she's hurt like really bad by you right now. If she hadn't had that vest on she would of been dead before we got to her. So let her cool off. She'll be back later." With that the woman lets Frannie go and heads out the door.

As they all get in Quinn looks at the guards "take me to Carlas." Dani nods and heads that way "why are we going to Carla's?" Quinn looks at Santana "I need to vent and I don't want the girls to be around that." Santana nods "ok then." Nothing else is said the whole drive, as they pull up Quinn gets out and heads to the door and knocks. As the door opens she looks at Carla "is there anyways you can watch the girls for a couple of hours. I'm not in a very good mood and I need to let off some steam and don't want them to be around me while I'm like this?" Carla looks at the girl infront of her "sure honey. Bring them in, Valerie and Sara staying?" Quinn nods "yes ma'am. Even though Brittany is being delt with there is still Bella and Randy now." The woman nods and watches Quinn go get the kids. As Quinn and Santana bring the girls in Santana smiles at her "thanks. I need to take her to let off some steam." Carla nods "I can tell something is bothering her." They let Carla know they will be back in a few hours and will pay her for watching them.

As they are heading down the road Santana looks at Quinn "so where exactly are we going?" Quinn sighs "I'm going running. You can join me if you want or not thats up to you." Santana nods knowing where they are going "I'll let you do that. I think you need the time alone." Quinn nods and kisses her "thank you." Santana smiles "but if we are gonna let you run I need coffee." Quinn laughs "ok get some coffee. I need water anyways." They pull over and get what they need and head to the school so Quinn can jog on the track. As they get there Bristol takes her Jeans off and puts shorts on "what are you doing?" Bristol sighs "you run, I run. I can't be very far away from you remember." Quinn nods and starts stretching as does Bristol, Santana and Dani head up to the bleachers "who do you think will stop first?" Dani looks at the two of them "well Bris usually runs about 5 miles a day. Quinn really hasn't run in a while so I say Quinn will stop first." Santana laughs "don't let that fool you. I say Bristol will." Just then they watch the two take off "so whats going on with her?" Santana watches them run around the track and then looks at Dani "Frannie."

Dani laughs "I figured that part out but why?" Santana leans back on the bleachers and puts her feet up "she could make time to talk to Carmen and Casey but couldn't call Q and talk to her or check on the girls. When she got shot, Frannie called Carmen but never called her. She text Casey the next day and was talking to her." Dani nods and matches Santana's possition "so basicly she is ignoring her sister to try and butter up a couple of girls." Santana sighs "she loves them both so I wouldn't call it buttering them up but basicly she is ignoring Q to talk to them two. It hurt her because she was the only family she had." Dani looks at her as she continues "she told me she new her parts would do her the way they did but after getting Frannie back she didn't think she would do her that. She said that she is treating her kinda like her parents and its kinda true." Dani nods and turns back to watching the two on the track "she's had a fucked up life huh?" Santana nods "you could put it that way. I'm shocked she has turned out as well as she has. If it would of been me, I would of been smoking, drinking, partying, probably on drugs, probably died my hair a fucked up color. All of that. But her, she's stronger than she gives her self credit for."

Dani nods "she's a wonderful person once you get to know her. She can come off as a bitch at first but deep down she is just a big softy." Santana laughs "only with some people. Trust me she can be a bitch." Dani laughs "all women can." As they turn back and watch them Santana ask "you two ever think about having kids?" Dani nods "we want to try in a couple of years. If we do we'll have to stop guarding people and just go to training them." Santana nods "I see." Just then Santana jumps up as she see's Quinn trip and fall "fuck." She runs down the bleachers and over to where Bristol is standing over Quinn talking to her. As she gets closer she hears Quin laughing "are you seriously laughing right now Q?" Quinn looks up at Santana and nods "yeah. I can't cry because I don't to anymore and then I pushed myself till I feel on my face so yeah all I can do is laugh now." Santana shakes her head "get your ass up and stretch to cool down. Then we are leaving." Quinn sits up and looks at her "how long have we been here?" Santana looks at her phone "an hour and a half." Quinn nods "good. Now help me up I twisted my ankle."

Santana and Dani reach down and help her up so she can stretch as best she can "fuck that really hurts." Santana looks around "what the hell did you trip on?" Bristol laughs "her own feet." Quinn flips her off "fuck you bitch. Keep laughing Karma will get your ass." Quinn stretches some more and then stops "ok that really hurts. I can't even stand on it." Santana nods and turns "hop on." Quinn looks at her funny "you can't carry me." Santana sighs "I can to now hop on." Quinn rolls her eyes "fine but if I break your back I don't want to hear you whinning about it later." Santana shakes her head "you weigh about the same as me. Your not that heavy." As they walk over to the bleachers and Quinn sits down Santana leans down and pulls her shoe off easy "damn Q. You sure its not broke?" Quinn looks at her foot that is now on Santana's knee "humm maybe. It hurts like hell." Santana pulls out her phone and takes a picture "what are you doing?" Santana looks at Dani "sending this to my father to see what I need to do."

Dani nods "oh ok." A few minutes after Santana sent the message she gets one back and sighs "we need to call Carla and tell her we'll be a little late picking the girls up." Quinn looks at her "I have to go to the ER?" Santana nods "papá wants to make sure its not broken." Quinn sighs and stands up on one foot "he gonna get us in and out fast?" Santana nods as she gets Quinn on her back again "he said he would. I told him we had to go get the girls." As she helps Quinn in the car she pulls her phone out and lets Carla know what happened, when they get to the hospital Santana lets her father know and carries Quinn in on her back again. Jose is waiting in the ER waiting room that is pretty much empty "ok blondie what the hell did you do?" Quinn sighs as she sits down in the wheel chair "tripped on my own damn feet jogging." Jose shakes his head "alright lets get this looked at. I already filled out your paperwork." Quinn nods as he takes them all back with her. After the x-rays and everything Jose walks back in "well the good news is, its not broken. The bad news is you have to stay off it for a couple of days. You sprained it pretty bad."

Quinn sighs "shit. Now I can't get away from her at all for a few days." Jose looks at her as he wraps her ankle "who?" Quinn looks at him and mumbles "Frannie." Jose looks at her when he gets done "she make it in?" Quinn nods "yep." Santana looks at her father "Q really isn't talking to her right now." Quinn laughs "I'm actually trying to avoid her." Jose nods "I see. You know we can ask her to go someplace else right?" Quinn sighs "I know but I already agreed to let her stay at the house because of Carmen." Jose nods "alright but if it gets to be to much let us know." Quinn nods "I will pa. Am I free to go so we can get the girls?" Jose nods "yep. I'll see you guys tonight." He kisses each one on the forhead and lets them leave. Santana pulls her phone out when she gets in the car "what are you doing now?" Santana looks at Quinn "calling Valerie and Sara. I'll have one of them pay Carla and I'll give them the money back. You can't walk on your foot so they can bring the girls to the house." Quinn nods "smart idea."

As they pull in the driveway they see that Valerie and Sara are just getting there and getting the girls out, when they get out Quinn moves around the car on her crutches "did you pay Carla?" Sara nods "yeah. She said to tell you next time be more careful." Quinn smiles "I will be. San pay them back." Santana nods and hands the money to Sara "thanks." Sara nods "no problem. Want us to help you get them in?" Quinn sighs "you'll have to." As they make their way in the house Maribel meets them "you ok?" Quinn nods "yeah. Just tripped." Maribel nods "I see." Just them one of the twins starts to cry "new it was about time." As she makes her way up to the nursery Quinn looks at Santana "how are we gonna do this?" Santana shrugs "go to our room if you want." Quinn nods and starts up the stairs, once she is there Santana looks at Valerie and Sara "thanks again you guys." The women nod and head out "ok Q. You need to put ur foot up. I'll put these to on the bed with you and go get you some ice for that ankle." After she gets the girls on the bed beside Quinn she heads down to the kitchen.

As she walks in she see's Frannie and Carmen in there "where's Casey?" Carmen looks at her "shower. Where's Q?" Santana grabs a bag and puts some ice in it "in the bedroom." Frannie watches her "whats the ice for?" Santana looks at her as she grabs a towel "Q." With that she walks out the door as Frannie ask "why does she need ice?" Santana shrugs "her ankle." As she starts up the steps she hears Frannie coming up behind her "what did she do to her ankle?" When Santana gets to the top of the first set of stairs she stops and turns to her "why do you care?" Frannie is a little taken back by this but says "she's my sister." Santana nods "well then why the hell didn't you call her and check on her when she was shot at point blank range? Was she your fucking sister then? You know what don't even answer that." Frannie steps up the last step and looks at her "Carmen said she was ok, that she had a vest on." Santana laughs "well news flash honey she wasn't ok. She had a fucking bruise that pretty much covered her whole damn chest." Frannie looks at her "how was I suppose to know that?" Santana glares at her "you was suppose to fucking call her. But oh way all you cared about was making sure Carmen was ok right? I mean I love Carmen like my sister but Q is your fucking sister and you didn't call her one fucking time to check on her Frannie."

Frannie looks at her and is speachless "yeah thats what I thought. Maybe she is right about you. Your just like your fucking parents are when it comes to her. Go back downstairs where you truely want to be." With that Santana steps past her and heads up to Quinn again, as she walks in Quinn looks at her "you ok?" Santana puts the ice on her ankle "nope. Just got into it with your sister." Quinn watches her "why?" Santana sighs "because she was all concerned about your ankle since she's here but couldn't fucking call you when you was shot point blank range? I don't think so." Quinn watches her till she sits down "what did you say to her?" Santana sighs "I might have unloaded on her. Told her how I really felt. Which is how you feel and it left her speechless because I told her she was just like your fucking parents when it comes to you." Quinn looks at her "you didn't?" Santana sighs "yes I did. It pisses me off Q. She ignored you when you needed her." Quinn nods "I get it San I do. We can only take so much." Santana nods and lays down on her side and plays with the babies. A few minutes later there's a knock on the door and Santana sighs "probably your sister." Quinn nods "probably."

Santana looks at the door "its open." As the door opens Carmen walks in "what did you say to Frannie?" Santana looks at her "doesn't matter." Carmen nods "it does. She packing and said she is going to go to a hotel. What did you say to her?" Santana looks at her "its her choice if she leaves. No one said she had to. She decided to do that Carmen." Carmen shakes her head and raises her voice " WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO HER?" Santana stands up from the bed and walks to her "don't ever scream at me in my room again. Second don't ever scream around our kids again. And third if she wants you to know she will tell you. I didn't tell her she had to leave at all. Thats on her if she does." Carmen glares at her "whatever. I'm going to ma with this." Quinn nods "you do that but like Santana said if Frannie leaves its on her." Carmen looks at her and rolls her eyes, after she walks away Santana shuts the door "she pulls that shit again and I will glue her fucking lips together." Quinn laughs "no you won't. That would get you grounded." Santana shrugs "be worth it."

They sit there a few more minutes when the door opens "ok since Quinn can't come down stairs, I'll bring this up here." Both girls looks at her funny as she holds up her hand "no let me finish before you open your mouths." Santana and Quinn both nod as Maribel goes on "ok look. I understand Quinn's point I really do. But Santana you had no right to interfere in it. Frannie if you want to leave this house that is on you. No one said you had to leave. Carmen do not go into anyone elses room and scream at them or demand anything. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nods as she says "good. Now Santana why did you interfere?" Santana looks at her mother "she was fallowing me asking me questions she new she couldn't get Q to answer and I just blew up on her." Maribel nods "it wasn't your place next time keep your mouth shut." Santana nods "yes ma'am." Maribel then turns to Carmen "why did you come in here and act like you did?" Carmen sighs "because she said something to make Frannie leave. Its not her place to make people leave." Maribel holds her hand up at Santana "don't." She then turns to Carmen "do you know she said something to MAKE her leave? or was you assuming?"

Carmen sighs "assuming." Maribel nods "don't do it again. Thats how shit gets started." She then turns to Frannie "why are you leaving?" Frannie looks at her "I'm not wanted here." Maribel looks at her funny "who said you wasn't wanted here? Did Santana say that?" Frannie shakes her head "no ma'am. No one did. But Quinn doesn't want me around." Maribel turns to Quinn "do you want her to leave?" Quinn looks at her "thats up to her. I haven't said anything about her leaving. I actually said she could be here to be with Carmen so if she leaves thats on her not me." Maribel turns back to Frannie "see. No one said it. So if you leave its you making that choice." Maribel turns to Carmen "if she does leave thats on her like Quinn said." She looks at them all "now anything else?" Everyone shakes there head "good Santana out. Carmen out. Do not argue and take the girls with you." Santana looks at her mother "I said out Santana. We are gonna get some shit straight. I am not living in a house where there is tention." Santana and Carmen sigh but do as they are told and take the babies out of the room.

As they leave Maribel looks at Frannie "get your ass in here and sit down." Frannie nods and does as she is told and sits at the desk, Maribel looks between the two of them "Frannie why didn't you ever call her? She is the only family you have left." Frannie sighs "I would ask Carmen and Casey about her and the girls when I would talk to them." Maribel nods "that didn't answer my question." Frannie looks at her "I don't know. I just didn't." Maribel nods "Quinn are you ever going to talk to her again?" Quinn shrugs "why should I? She doesn't want to talk to me or she would have. I mean come on ma, I can understand her checking on Carmen after being kidnapped but she didn't even call me. If it was her I would of called her to check on her. I have talked to her a total of 5 minutes she left here last." Maribel nods "I get it. But Frannie do you?" Frannie sighs "yeah. I should of called her more." Quinn laughs "you didn't call me at all. I called you those two times." Frannie sighs "I'm sorry. What do you want me to do Quinn. I'm not perfect."

Quinn sits up more "no one is but after not being able to talk to me because of Russell and Judy, then getting me back in your life only to ignore me when Carmen comes along thats fucked up. If you don't want anything to do with me then so be it. Just tell me is all I ask." Frannie sighs "your my sister of course I want everything to do with you." Quinn shakes her head "then fucking act like it. Because actions speaks louder than words and your actions has said _alot._" Frannie sighs "can I atleast prove you wrong?" Quinn shrugs "well you can't prove me more right at this point." Frannie sighs "I'm gonna prove this to you." Maribel nods "everything settled now?" Frannie nods "yeah." Quinn leans back "sure." Maribel sighs "you two are worse than those two down stairs." With that Maribel and Frannie head out the door. 


	39. Chapter 39

When Maribel walked out of Quinn and Santana's room and got to the stairs she heard the other two down stairs fighting "for the love of God." As she gets closer to them she can hear what they are saying and stops to listen as Santana jumps up off the couch "no Carmen its pretty fucked up that her own fucking sister don't give to shits about her. How would you feel if you was in her place?" She then see's Carmen jump up "well I have been there before thank you. My parents don't give a shit remember." Santana nods "yeah I do now how did that make you feel?" Maribel looks over at the blond beside her and see's her sigh "she really doesn't think I care about Quinn." Maribel turns back to the argueeing girsl "enough. Sit down both of you." Both girls jump and turn to the stairs to see Maribel and Frannie walking down "Santana you don't know what Frannie feels." She see's Carmen smirk and adds "and you don't know what is going threw Quinn's head so wipe that smirk off your damn face and sit the hell down." Carmen sighs and sits down, Frannie and Maribel come in the room and take a seat in the chairs "now enough of the fighting." Carmen looks at her "she started it."

Santana rolls her eyes "someone always starts it except for you huh?" Carmen goes to open her mouth and Maribel stops her "don't. Now Quinn and Frannie have talked about things. Carmen you need to stop blaming Santana for things. Santana you need to stop being well a bitch about things." Santana turns to her mother "I'm not being a bitch. I was just stating a fucking fact. Want me to show you how big of a bitch I can be?" Maribel looks at her daughter "enough before you get your ass busted for the attitude. I can understand you wanting to protect Quinn but enough of this." Santana sits back on the couch and shuts up as Carmen looks at Frannie "you leaving?" Frannie looks at Santana who is pissed and showing it and then to Carmen "no. Quinn and I are going to try and fix our relationship. I can't do that if I leave." Carmen smiles and nods while Santana rolls her eyes "am I done here?" Maribel looks at her daughter "yes. But the attitude better be gone missy." Santana stands up and walks over to the girls and looks at them a minute trying to figure out how to get them both out of the swings.

After a moment Maribel walks over and picks up Eden "get Jazalyn, I can hand you Eden after you have her." Santana picks the baby up then turns to Maribel who hands her Eden "I'll be upstairs." Maribel nods and watches her leave the room, as Santana gets to the door she struggles to open it but finally manages. As she pushes it open QUinn looks at her "you could of brought one then the other." Santana pushes the door to with her foot "nope. I don't want to be in the same room with them anymore than I have to be." Quinn reaches up and takes Jazalyn who is slipping and lays her on the bed and watches Santana walk around and sit down on the other side "I swear Carmen pisses me off just because she thinks she got her fucking way." Quinn looks at her "what do you mean?" Santana sighs "she started mouthing about me saying anything to Frannie to begin with. She said I needed to keep my comments to myself even though she has no idea what was even said. She will end up getting slapped by the end of the summer wait and see."

Quinn sighs "no you won't. I'm not letting you slap your maid of honor." Santana shrugs "I'll make Finn my maid of honor." Quinn laughs "oh that would be rich." Santana looks at her "what do you mean?" Quinn looks at her "do you honestly see him doing what a maid of honor should? I mean nothing against Finn he is a good guy but come on there are times I look at him and see the wheel turning but the hamster is out to lunch." Santana looks at her funny "you've been hanging out with me to damn long." Quinn smirks "oh and this is just the beginning." Santana leans over and presses her lips to Quinns. When she pulls back she looks at her "I hope there is a life time with those smartass remarks your learning." Quinn laughs "there will be." They sit there and play with the babies till dinner is ready and Santana tilts her head and walks out of the room and comes back putting on the baby harness "what are you doing?" Santana smirks "taking both the girls down with us." Quinn watches as she puts Eden in the harness and picks Jazalyn up "you coming? Because I don't think I can carry all three of you."

Quinn smiles and slowly gets up and grabs her crutches "your just no fun sometimes." Santana looks at her "want me to take a chance on falling with all four of us?" She see's Quinn glare at her "thats what I thought blondie now lets go. I'm starving." With that they head out of the room and down to the table, when they get there Santana puts the girls in the swings and kisses her brother and sister and head to the table "well lets see how long we eat before one of the four starts crying and makes the other three cry with them." Maribel laughs "oh I say halfway threw dinner." As they sit there eatting Maribel watches the girls and notices they are being extra quiet "ok the silence is killing me. Quinn how did you hurt your ankle?" Quinn looks at Maribel "tripped running." Maribel looks at her funny "where was you running?" Quinn shrugs "school track. I needed to let off some steam." Maribel nods "I see. Jose didn't tell me how you done it just that you hurt it." Quinn nods "thats how."

As they go back to eatting they get quiet again and Maribel shakes her head but says nothing more. A few minutes later Quinn looks at them and ask our loud "where's Casey?" Carmen answers without looking up "went home. Her mom came and got her." Quinn nods and goes back to eatting. When they are done Santana takes her plate and Quinn's to the sink and starts loading the dishwasher. When she gets it loaded she turns to see the other three aren't done yet and leans against the counter to wait. Once they are done they take their plates to her and walk out of the room, Quinn looks at Santana once they are alone "I think when Kurt gets back this weekend I'm going to see if he wants to help me go dress shopping." Santana nods "I'm taking all of mine tomorrow so you will be on your own for a while. I can get someone to come help with the girls if you want." Quinn thinks a minute and nods "can you see if Rachel can come over?" Santana turns and looks at her funny "out of everyone you can have come to the house you want Barbara jr?" Quinn tosses a towel at her "be nice. And yes, I need to talk to her about some things."

Santana nods "alright. I'll call her in a few and find out." Quinn stands up "I want to go lay down. You coming back upstairs?" Santana nods "yeah I need to give the girls a bath and ready for bed. I'll be up in a few once I'm done here." Quinn nods and heads back up to the room. When Santana gets done she walks into the livingroom and grabs the harness off the table and puts it on and hears Frannie "I can help you with them." Santana shakes her head "I can get them. I need to get them in the bath and ready for bed." Frannie watches her pick Eden up and put her in the harness and then pick up Jazalyn "Santana they are my nieces. Let me help." Santana laughs "oh now their your nieces? Why wasn't they your nieces the past few weeks? You didn't seem to call and check on them." Carmen turns and looks at her "she asked about them everytime she talked to me." Santana shrugs "how do I know your not just saying that to cover for her? She never called Quinn to ask about them." With that Santana heads up to her room, Maribel shakes her head "Quinn will be easier to win over Frannie. Just so you know ahead of time." Frannie nods "I figured that."

Santana walks into the bedroom and lays Jazalyn down "if I give them a bath can you dry them off and get them dressed?" Quinn nods "just bring me their stuff." Santana nods and heads out with Eden to bath her. When she's done she grabs the babies cloths and diaper and whatever else she needs and takes her to Quinn "here ya go ma'am. Now its Jaz's turns." Quinn takes Eden and lays her on the bed and starts to dry her off "well that must of wore you out little lady." She watches the baby yawn and smiles at her while she gets her diaper and cloths on her. When she gets done Santana walks in with Jazalyn "wanna dress her while I go get their bottles?" Quinn nods and moves Eden over and lays Jazalyn down and gets her ready for bed while Santana goes to get the bottles. When she comes back up she hands Quinn a bottle "thats Jaz's." Quinn nods and picks the baby up and starts feeding her, just as both girls are about to go to sleep they hear a knock on the door "come in."

Both girls look up to see Kerri walking in her uniform "working?" She smiles and looks at them "about to head in. I wanted to stop by and update you." Quinn looks down at the baby in her arms and see's she is asleep so she burps her "ok whats up?" Kerri sits down by Bailey who puts her head and Kerri's lap while she talks "Brittany had to have another surgery today. She had to have a blood clot removed from her lung where you shot her. They said that she should be fine now." Santana looks at her "Q isn't going to be in trouble is she?" Kerri shakes her head "no it was self defense. Brittany shot her first." Santana nods "ok then. So what happens now?" Kerri sighs "when she gets released she will go straight to jail and will be there till court. She is looking at 10 to 20 years. Unless they offer her a deal." Quinn looks at Kerri "she's only 16 now. How will that work?" Kerri sighs "well even though she's a minor she will be tried for kidnapping and attempted murder." Santana nods "ok." Kerri rubs her forhead "she will spend time in juvie till she is 18 then be transfered to a women's prison. But if the jury finds her not guilty or they offer her a deal that sends her to a mental hospital I'm not sure how that will work. Her lawyer has been talking about doing that."

Quinn sighs "figures. She'll end up getting away with all this once again. Wait and see." Kerri shakes her head "even if she goes to the mental hospital she could spend up to 5 years in there. By then you two will be out of this place." Santana nods "true." Quinn sighs "as long as she is off the streets and can't get to us then I'm fine. By the time she gets out we won't be anywhere close. But what about her mom and aunt?" Kerri sighs "well they are facing around the same about of time." Quinn nods "so they won't be able to get to us?" Kerri shakes her head "no. But if deals are made then the time will be less because they will see them as 'mentally ill' but we are hoping they don't go that way." Santana shakes her head "they are. I mean I want them to go to prison but they are fucked in the head Kerri." The woman nods "I know this. On another note, you two have to go to court next week over the Randy thing." Quinn looks at her "whats he facing?" Kerri sighs "since he didn't get out of the house with her he is facing right around two years." Santana sighs "figures. What about my stupid sister?" Kerri shakes her head "she had nothing to do with it. He was trying to get her for Bella, she didn't know anything about it. So she is off the hook."

Santana shakes her head "I'll end up beating the hell out of her worse than Aida did." Kerri laughs "just don't do like she did and go to her house. Let her come to you before you do it." Santana nods "I know but at this point I don't care." Kerri smiles "I know this. Well I need to get going. This is my last week on nights for the next month, thank God. I'll see you guys later." Both girls nod as she leaves, once the door is shut Santana stands up "I'm gonna put these two in bed." Quinn nods and stands to get her cloths to change while Santana puts the girls in bed. When they are both done and laying down Santana ask "you ok with all that?" Quinn sighs "no but I'll have to be. Whatever they get they get. Nothing we can do to change that." Santana kisses the girls head "I know baby. But I promise you if she gets out and tries anything else the next time she won't walk away." Quinn nods "I know she won't." Santana smiles "damn good shoot tex." Quinn slaps her stomach "shut up and go to sleep, I'm tired." Santana kisses her again "I love you night." Quinn smiles "Night I love you." With that both girls drift off to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

The next day Santana had called Rachel to come over with Finn while they went to get the dresses and tuxes. As Santana and the other leave Quinn and Rachel sit in the livingroom talking "ok not that I'm not happy to be here but may I ask why you asked for me?" Quinn nods "I want you to do something for me." Rachel nods "I see. And what is that?" Quinn turns and looks at her "can you go up to our room and get my computer off the desk?" Rachel stands up "which one is yours?" Quinn smiles "the one with stars on it. San's is plain." Rachel nods and heads up to get the computer, when she gets back she hands it to Quinn "there you go ma'am. Now what am I doing for you?" Quinn opens her computer and says "I want you to sing a song for me at our wedding. I want you to sing it to Santana from me." Rachel looks at her funny "why don't you sing it?" Quinn laughs "because I'm making her dance with me to it." Rachel nods "oh ok. I see now, what song is it?" Quinn sighs "well I have a couple actually I want you to help me pick the right one."

They sit there and listen to the ones Quinn wants and with the last one Rachel smiles "thats it. Thats the one." Quinn looks at he "you sure?" Rachel nods "yes. I can sing it perfectly and it speaks to her about the way you feel. Its perfect Quinn." Quinn smiles "then thats the one I want you to sing." Rachel nods "will do, and it will be perfect." They sit and visit for a while and talk about more songs they want to do at the wedding. After a few minutes Rachel looks at Quinn "isn't Santana gonna help pick out the music?" Quinn laughs "she doesn't care if we have music or not she just wants to get married." Rachel nods "she left it up to you." Quinn smiles "yep." Rachel nods "I see. So she really doesn't care. Just as long as she is married to you at the end of the day then." Quinn nods "bingo." With that they go back to visiting and playing with the girls to pass the time.

Meanwhile at the bridal shop Santana isn't having very much fun with her group, she walks over and flops down in the chair next to her mother "they are acting like... hell I don't even know what they are acting like." Maribel smiles "well its your wedding mija. Set your foot down with them. If you don't they are going to continue to act like fools." Santana sighs and stands up "OK ENOUGH." That got their attention and they all three turn to her "this is how its gonna be. I will pick out the dresses since you two can't agree on shit. I will also pick out the damn tux since you two seem to think he looks like a damn monkey in one. Got it?" She see's all three of them nod "good now go sit the hell down till I can find something." With that they all walk over and sit down as she goes to pick a couple of dresses out that are purple, after a few minutes she comes back and hands one to Carmen and one to Dani "now go put them on. If they don't fit let me know." Both girls nod as they walk off and she goes to look at the tuxes after a few minutes she comes back with one "Finn try this on and let me know if it doesn't fit."

The boy nods and goes to put it on, Maribel looks up at her and smiles "now was that hard?" Santana laughing "fucking A it was." Maribel shakes her head and turns when Carmen and Dani comes out "well they fit." Santana turns to see them coming out "not bad. Lets get Frankenteen out here to see if it looks alright." They nod and stand there a minute before they hear Finn "hey San can you come here." Santana sighs and walks over to the door "what?" Finn sighs "its to small. The pants are to short. The shirt is really tight." Santana rolls her eyes "what size do you need?" He tells her and she takes the tux back and gets the right size. After she hands it to him she walks over to her mother and looks at the dresses "what do you think?" Maribel tilts her head back and fourth then sighs "I don't know. You need to find your dress so we can see if they all go together." Santana nods and walks over to the dresses and starts looking she picks a few and comes back and goes to change. When she walks out with the first one on Maribel shakes her head "no go change." Santana laughs and goes back to change. This happens with a couple more, she is on the last one and sighs "if she don't like this one I'm screwed."

When she walks out with the last one on she stands there looking at her mother "well?" Maribel smiles and gets teary eyed "thats the one mija." Santana turns and looks in the mirror "you sure?" Maribel nods "I'm positive." Santana steps back and lines the other three up beside her "well?" She looks at her mother and the sales woman who is smiling "they're all perfect mija. They colors all match. Even the purple strap on your dress." Santana smiles "I'll take all of these then." The woman nods and gets the tags off them and walks to the regester "Mrs. Lopez if you want to come with me." Maribel nods and heads over to the regester with the woman and pays for them. Once they are changed into their normal cloths the woman gets the dresses and tux ready so they can take them with them. As they are waiting Santana looks at Finn "can I ask you for a favor?" Finn nods "sure." Santana pulls him to the side and hands him a piece of paper "I want you to sing this to Quinn for me at the wedding. Well the reception not the wedding." Finn opens it up and reads it "I don't think I know this song." Santana nods "look it up online. Learn it Finn, you can't fuck this song up. It has to be perfect, she has had a shitty life and I want her to know that even though she is going to be my wife I'm still her best friend."

Finn nods and puts the paper in his pocket "I'll get Mr. Schue to help me with it. I won't fuck it up promise." Santana smiles "good. Thank you for all this Finn." The boy nods "your welcome. I'm glad I could help." With that they walk back over to the others "we ready?" Maribel nods "ready. Aida said we could leave yours and Carmen's dresses at her house." Santana nods "alright. That way Q won't find them." Maribel nods "thats what I thought. When is she getting hers?" Santana thinks "Kurt gets back Sunday so I think Monday." Maribel nods "alright then." With that they take the dress and head out. As they are heading to Aida's house Maribel looks at her "what did you give Finn back there?" Santana smiles "a song I want him to sing to Q for me." Maribel nods "I see." As they pull in the driveway they see Aida is there "thought she was working today?" Maribel shakes her head "Beth called in sick. Jake got her sick." Santana laughs and gets out of the car and gets her dress while Maribel grabs Carmen's. As they walk to the door Aida opens it "hey." Maribel smiles "hey. Can we still hide these here?"

As they walks in Aida nods "yeah. We can put them in the spare room in the closet." Santana nods and heads up the stairs to put the dress in the closet, as she's hanging it up she steps back and walks to Dante's room and stands infront of the widow and looks at the house next door. She wraps her arms around herself and sighs "wish you could of been here for this." She hadn't heard anyone walk in the room till she hears "I'm sure he's watching over you sis. He new how you felt about her and I'm sure he's smiling down on you now." Santana stands there "you sure about that Aida?" The woman nods "I'm sure. He loved you dearly. You was his little sister, I had heard him say that a few times over the summer when we was here." Santana reaches up and wipes her eye "I miss him." Aida nods "I know." Santana stands there a minute longer then turns "thanks for letting us keep them here." Aida nods "no problem." Santana heads to the door "Diego isn't going to be pissed is he?" Aida sighs "no. He feels bad for what he said."

Santana heads down the steps to see her mother waiting at the door "took you long enough." Santana smiles "sorry." Maribel nods " Karen took the kids to the house because Beth is now running a fever. I don't think Quinn and Rachel can handle all 4 of them. Not with Quinn being on crutches." Aida looks at her "what did she do?" Maribel tells her and Aida sighs "that girl. Well alright, I'll see you guys later." They both nod and head out the door. When they get home they walk in to see Finn holding Jazalyn and Rachel holding Blanca "where's Q?" Rachel turns "oh thank God you two are here. HOW do you do this all the time?" Maribel laughs and takes her crying daughter from the girl "practice." Rachel sighs "Quinn went to make bottles." Santana nods and heads to the kitchen to see Quinn making 4 bottles "need help?" Quinn nods "yes please. Thank God Finn got here when he did. I had not clue all 4 four of them could be this freaking hard." Santana smiles and grabs the bottle "well lets go feed them so they will stop crying. I think they are giving Berry a headache." 

As they walk back into the livingroom Santana hands Finn a bottle for Jazalyn "just hold her head up so she doesn't choke." Finn nods and does as he was told, She then walks over and hands Maribel the bottle for Blanca "here's hers." Santana picks up Eden and hands her to Quinn with her bottle "there you go." After she is done she walks over and gets her brother "ok little man. Lets eat." After all the babies get there bottles Rachel looks around "they stopped crying." Maribel laughs "yes dear. They was just hungry and when one starts to cry they all four cry." Rachel shakes her head and flops down in a chair "I hope when I have kids it just one at a time." They all sit there feeding the babies when all of a sudden Santana starts to laugh. Maribel looks over at her "what's so funny mija?" Santana shakes her head "just picturing there kids." Everyone turns and looks at her as Quinn ask "ok and thats funny how?" Santana shakes her head "think about it Q. They will either be really big or really tiny."

Quinn thinks a minute then looks at Rachel "she has a point." Rachel rolls her eyes "leave it to you to side with her." Santana smiles "thats because she loves me." Quinn rolls her eyes "no its because you actually have a point smartass." Finn takes the bottle out of Jazalyn's mouth and starts to burp her but before Quinn can warn him Jazalyn pukes on him "I was about to tell not to hard. She's pukes once in a while." Finn wrinkles his nose "Ummmm Rach can you help me?" Rachel looks at the puke and starts to gag "sorry honey your on your own." Finn sighs and Santana stands up "take him. He's still eatting." She reaches up and grabs Jazalyn "just had to welcome him properly didn't you baby." Jazalyn smiles as Santana says "come on." Maribel looks at her "get one of your fathers shirts for him." Santana nods and heads up with Finn behind her. As she hands him one of her father shirts she tells him "use that bathroom." Finn nods and heads into the bathroom to clean up and change as Santana takes the baby up to change her.

When she comes back she see's Finn is all cleaned up "want her now?" Finn shakes his head "no we need to get going." Santana nods and lays the baby in the swing "alright give me my brother and you two are free to go." After she gets the baby and sits down they watch the other two leave. When they have all the babies fed and asleep Santana looks at Quinn "where's your sister?" Quinn shrugs "with Casey. Carmen went to meet them." Santana sighs "has she even talked to you?" Quinn nods "she said hi this morning. She held the girls before she left." Santana shakes her head "whats her deal?" Maribel looks at her "Santana don't start today." Quinn speaks up "no its fine ma. I'm kinda wondering the same thing. She said she would try more but she isn't really doing that. I have no clue what her deal is to be honest." Maribel sits there a minute "maybe I need to talk to her." Quinn shakes her head "no. Just let it be. If she keeps acting like this then you can but for now lets just let it go." Maribel nods "alright." They all sit there and talk the rest of the afternoon while the babies sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

The rest of the weekend goes by fairly slow, Frannie still hadn't really talked to Quinn and Santana was starting to get fed up with it. By the time Monday rolled around Quinn had given up on talking to her sister but Santana wasn't about to let it go. Around 6 in the morning Santana woke up to Eden crying and got out of bed before Quinn got woke up to go get her. After she had changed the baby she heads to the kitchen to get her a bottle. As she is sitting at the table feeding her Frannie walks in ready for work "your up early." Santana glances at her "Eden woke up." Frannie nods "how's Quinn?" Santana shrugs "well if you was talking to her like you said you would then you would know how she is fucking doing now wouldn't you?" Frannie stops as she gets cup our of the cabnet and turns to her "I have been talking to her." Santana laughs and looks at her "really? Because hi and goodmorning isn't fucking talking to someone Frannie. She is your fucking sister. You and this one in my arms is all the blood family she has. Pull your fucking head out of Carmen's ass and open your fucking eyes. Before its to late." Frannie turns and fully looks at her "what do you mean before its to late?"

Santana rolls her eyes "seriously to be so smart your fucking stupid at times. Your pushing her away dumbass. She is getting to the point with you that she is with your parents. Your starting to treat her pretty close to the same as they do. Your fucking ignoring her." Frannie sighs and leans against the counter "I don't know what to say to her." Santana looks at her in disblief "really?" Santana shakes her head and stands up "she's your fucking sister Frannie how fucking hard is it to talk to her? You of all people should find it easy to talk to her. OH but wait your not even trying." Santana walks to the door and hears her say "its easy for you say. Your sister didn't almost die." Santana stops and turns around "your right I didn't almost lose my sister, not once but fucking twice you almost lost yours. Your only sister, she loves you so much but you can't get your head out of your ass long enough to realize that at any given moment she could be taken away. You could be taken away, so why do this fucking shit Frannie? Grow the fuck up and start talking to her before its to fucking late." With that Santana turns and walks out of the kitchen with Eden.

As she sits in the livingroom she hears one of the twins wake up and see's her father going to get them. A few minutes later he comes out of Lexi's room carrying the baby "she won't let anyone sleep in will she?" Santana laughs "nope. Normally she is up by now, I'm shocked Eden woke up before she did." Jose nods and looks over at his daughter and granddaughter "how long she been up?" Santana looks at the clock "about 30 minutes." Jose nods and heads to the kitchen to get a bottle, as he walks in he looks at Frannie who looks deep in thought "morning." Frannie nods "morning." Jose watches her as he makes the bottle then ask "something on your mind?" Frannie sighs and leans back in her chair "alot. Santana went off on me a few minutes ago. But in all honesty I deserve it, all she was doing was speaking the truth." Jose nods and laughs "she does that alot." When he gets the bottle made and gives it to the baby he looks at the girl "well all I have to say about this whole mess is, you better fix this with blondie before she says to hell with it and starts to ignore you totally. If you want to be a part of the girls life as they grow up then you need to fix this Frannie." Frannie looks up and watches him walk out of the room.

Jose walks into the living room and see's Santana playing with Eden who is laughing "she's happy this morning." Santana nods "she is most mornings. She isn't like her momma yet and a grouch this early." Jose laughs "well she's little wait till she gets older." Santana rolls her eyes "that should be interesting." Just then they see Frannie come out of the kitchen "whats Quinn doing today?" Santana looks at her then to the baby "go ask her. I'm not her keeper just because we're getting married." Frannie sighs and heads up to the bedroom and Santana smirks. Jose shakes his head as his smirking daughter and laughs "that was low. You know she is gonna snap at her." Santana nods "she needs to." Jose looks at his daughter "your down right mean at times." Santana shrugs "thats who I am." Jose looks down to see the baby has stopped eating and burps her "I'm taking blondie to get her dress today. You mother said she wanted to take you so she asked me if I would take her." Santana nods "thats fine, her parents suck ass so you are the next best thing for that."

Jose smiles "well geeze. Thank you." Santana laughs "welcome." They sit there a few minutes before they hear a grumpy Quinn coming out of the bedroom limping slightly and heading into Jazalyn's room with Frannie fallowing "well I bet she loved that wake up." Jose grins "Jazalyn would of been a better way for her to wake up." Santana nods "I may end up getting slapped." Jose laughs "no you will end up getting slapped." Just then they see Quinn carrying Jazalyn out with Frannie still behind her and they listen to them "Quinn come on just let me take you out to lunch so we can atleast talk." The look at each other as Quinn responds "why? Carmen and Casey not free to go with you?" Santana raises an eyebrow at the two blonds as Frannie sighs and says "its not like that Quinn. Your my sister and I really need to prove to you that I care about you." Santana turns and leans back in the chair and watches the scene infront of her, Jose does the same. Quinn looks down at the baby in her arms and then to her sister "Frannie its fine, I get it. You don't have to try and suck up to me anymore. You can do what you want with those two and leave me alone. You have pretty much ignored me for a month now so why start talking to me all of a sudden?"

Frannie glances at the two other people in the room watching them and sighs "Its not like that Quinn. Your my sister and I want to work this out with you. I know I've been an ass laterly but let me make it up to you." Quinn hears Santana scuff and turns to her with a glare "shut up right now." Santana purses her lips but shuts up as Quinn turns back to her sister "I'm not doing this Frannie. You can't take me to lunch and expect everything to be fine between us. Besides I already told you I'm busy today. So just fucking drop it." Jose's eyes wide at the tone Quinn had used but says nothing as Frannie speaks up "no I'm not fucking dropping it. I need to talk to you so when the fuck can I do that?" Quinn turns and heads to the kitchen as she says "figure it out." Frannie stands there a moment and looks at Santana "why didn't you tell me she is still grumpy when she gets woke up?" Santana shrugs "if you new her you would know that." Frannie growls and looks at the clock "shit. I have to leave in 15 minutes. Please help me talk her into this." Santana shakes her head "I didn't help you get into this mess. I'm not helping you get out of it. Your a big girl that made this bed now you get to lay in it. Have fun with that." Frannie glares at the girl "your a bitch." Jose goes to speak up but Santana beats him to it "that I am. But I haven't shown you what a bitch I can be. Keep on and you will get to see the full blown bitch I can be."

Frannie turns as Quinn walks in "call her a bitch again and I'll show you what a bitch is Francis. Now like I said no." Santana looks at Frannie who tosses her hands up "I'm trying here Quinn." Quinn walks over and sits on the couch and feeds Jazalyn "well maybe you should of started the other day when you said you would." Frannie walks over and sits on the other end of the couch "what do you want me to do? I'll do it." Quinn shakes her head "I don't want anything from you. I'm not asking you for anything. Your my sister you should of been there for me from the beginning but you wasn't. All you was concerned about was whether Carmen was ok or talking to her. You wasn't concerned with me so I got to the point I don't care anymore." Frannie turns and looks at her "I was concerned with you." Quinn laughs "ha yeah right. If you was so concerned with me then why didn't you call me and ask me if I was ok with I got shot? If your so concerned with me why didn't you ask why I wanted to go to the cabin? If you was SO concerned with me then why did you wait to see if I was still alive after you go here and I came downstairs. Normal sisters would of called atleast, or asked why I was going to a cabin no one knows about or hell I don't know as soon as they come in the house come straight to them to see if they was ok. But did you do any of that?"

Quinn turns and looks at her sister "did you?" Frannie sighs "no." Quinn nods "and why was that? I mean seriously why?" Frannie leans back on the couch and looks at the ceiling "because. Carmen told me you was ok and I hated the thought of losing you." Quinn shakes her head "you asked Carmen instead of calling me? Thats rich Frannie. You know what I'm done with this, go to work I can't stand to look at you right now." Frannie looks back down and turns to her sister "fine. But I'm not giving up on working this out with you. Your the only family I have left." QUinn shrugs "then act like it." Frannie shakes her head and stands up, as she walks to the door she turns and looks at her sister and sighs before open the door and walking out. Once she is gone Santana looks at her and opens her mouth to speak but gets cut off "if you want me talking to you at any point this week I would shut that mouth before you dig a hole you can't get out of." Jose smirks as his daughter shuts her mouth fast and mumbles "so whipped." Santana glares at him "shut. Up." Jose laughs and looks at the blond "Quinn I'm gonna be taking you shopping today. Just let me know when your ready, I took the day off to do it." Quinn nods "it will be after while." Jose nods "thats fine. Just let me know."

Quinn sits there a minute "wanna know what she said upstairs?" Jose and Santana turns and looks at her as Jose ask "what?" Quinn sighs as she starts to burp Jazalyn "she said that I'm here sister and I'm always going to be there no matter what." Quinn shakes her head "I told her I almost died twice, how can she say I'll always be there when tomorrow isn't promised to any of us?" Jose looks at the girl then to his daughter "your right she can't say that because tomorrow isn't promised. But if she is trying then maybe you need to let her. Because like you said tomorrow isn't promised to any of us blondie. How would you feel if this fight was the last thing you two had said to each other?" Quinn looks over at the man with tears in her eyes "it would eat me alive and I would regret it so much." Jose nods "I know you would. Maybe you need to give her a chance if she is really going to try." Quinn looks at him a moment and lets a tear roll down her cheek "maybe. But she has alot to prove. She can't just start to make shit better then start ignoring me again. She ignored me for 4 years. Then gets into contact with me and then starts to ignore me again. I can't keep dealing with this game with her."

Santana stands up and puts Eden in her swing and then takes Jazaly from Quinn and puts her in the other swing. Once she has them taken care of she walks over and sits on the couch beside Quinn and wraps her arms around her "then tell her that baby. She isnt' going to know any of that unless you tell her." QUinn wipes her eyes and pulls back "I'm just so, so, so. I don't know what I am." Jose looks at her "your hurt and its leading into anger." Quinn nods "yeah. Thats the best way to describe it." Santana wipes the tears off of Quinn's face "well then go to lunch with her and tell her." Quinn shakes her head "no. I can't do lunch. I have to much to do today." Santana nods "then make her take you to dinner." Quinn sighs "she probably has plans with Carmen and Casey." Santana shrugs "so if she is really wanting to make this right, she'll cancel with them to try and work shit out with you. Blood is thicker than water in most cases. And if she does have plans with them and isn't willing to cancel then tell her off." Quinn sits there a minute and pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials her sisters number.

As it rings she takes a deep breath and puts it on speaker "hello?" Quinn sits there a second then says "I can't do lunch because I have alot of things to do today. But I can do dinner after you get off work." She waits a minute before she hears her sister say "I was going to go out with Carmen and Casey tonight... But they can go out with out me. I need to work this out with you. If they can't understand that then there is no way this relationship will work out. I'll call them today and let them know." Quinn looks at the phone "alright. I'll be ready when you get home." Frannie tells her "alright I'll see you tonight." With that they both hang up and Quinn looks at Santana "well we'll see how this goes. If she cancels with them for real then I know she's trying if she doesn't then I know where I stand with her." Santana nods "your right. Now go up take a shower and change. That way you can eat and get going to you can go pick up the misfits to go shopping." Quinn smiles and kisses her "I love you." Santana nods "I know. I love you too. Now go shower." With that Quinn heads up to get ready for the day and passes Maribel as she is coming down the stairs "where's she going in a hurry?"

Jose laughs "Santana promised her I would spend money on her today." Maribel shakes her head "I doubt that. The girl hates to let us buy anything for her. But I know you tried." Santana laughs at that "she's gonna go shower and get ready so that they can go get the misfits and go get the dresses." Maribel nods "that sounds more like it." Jose tilts his head "its the same thing I said pretty much." Maribel kisses him "no honey you worded it wrong. The way you said it I new she wouldn't fall for that. But the way she said it made more since." Jose shakes his head "whatever its the same thing." Santana looks at her mother "Alex still asleep?" Maribel nods "I checked on him before I came down. He was up a while lastnight. I'm gonna go make breakfast keep and eye on those three. Jose come help me." The man nods and heads to the kitchen with his wife while Santana stays in the livingroom watching the babies.


	42. Chapter 42

By 10 Quinn and Jose are ready to go, as Quinn walks into the livingroom she looks at Santana "you sure you can handle them both by yourself?" Santana nods "yeah, I'll only have them for a little while. Then Tina wants to come over to see them. I'll sucker her into staying with me while your gone." Quinn looks at a smiling Santana and shakes her head "your so evil." She leans over and kisses the girl and stands up to hear her "I'm not evil I just know how to work this shit." Jose shakes his head "no wonder they all call you Satan at times." Quinn burst out laughing at Santana looks at her father in shock "you know its true. Don't look at me like that." Santana glares at her father but says to Quinn "get him out of here before I show him how evil I can be." Quinn laughs and walks over and kisses the girls "you two be good for momma ok. I'll be back." With that she walks to the door "ok pa lets go before she does kill us." Jose nods and heads out with Quinn behind him.

As they are getting in the car Quinn says "we need to pick Kurt and Casey up." Jose nods as he pulls out on the road "I'm kinda shocked you both still have Carmen and Casey in the wedding." Quinn sighs "I'm upset with Frannie. I don't want to take it out on them." Jose nods "I get it." As they pull up at Caseys house Quinn see's her coming out "well atleast we dont' have to wait today." Jose nods "true." As Casey gets in Quinn looks at her "your not gonna make us wait today?" Casey shakes her head and puts her seatbelt on as they back out "no. I'm ready to get out of that damn house. My mother and sister are bugging the crap out of me." Quinn nods and turns back around "yeah I now how it is with sisters getting under your skin." Jose see's Casey look at Quinn funny in the mirror then hears her say "you still not talking to Frannie?" Quinn sighs "she is the one avoiding me." Casey nods "I see. The way Carmen put it, it was you avoiding Frannie." Quinn shakes her head "no. She has been ignoring me for almost a month now." Casey nods "I see."

They drop the conversation for the rest of the drive. After they had picked Kurt up they made their way to the shop to buy the dresses and tux. Quinn's trip was just as eventful as Santana's was. Kurt had told Quinn pretty much all her dress choices sucked and that earned a glare and a rude comment from the blonde. After a while Jose stands up "ok guys. I believe this is Quinn and Santana's wedding. Now Santana managed to pick out all the dresses they needed so lets let blondie do the same." Quinn sighed when they finally shut up and let her look around "pink, pink. Why the hell did she pick pink for?" Jose laughs "its her favorite color." Quinn rolls her eyes "I know that but why for dresses." Jose nods and helps her look, after a few racks Jose points to a few "these are kinda nice." Quinn walks over and lookst at them "oh I like these. Casey, Bristol come here." The two of them walk over to Quinn "go try these one and no back talking." The two take the dresses and go change, Quinn then walks over to the tuxes "ok this one Kurt come try it on while I look for a pink tie." The boy nods and takes the tux, Quinn looks at all the tie and grabs a couple and then walks to Bristol who is coming out of the dressing room "this on." She hands Kurt the tie over the door and returns the others.

A few moments later the other two come out and Quinn smiles "I like them. But now we have to pick between Casey and Bristols dress. Since you will be wearing the same one." Jose looks at them and then nods "I like Bristols." Kurt turns and looks at them "Bristols is the nicer one Quinn." Quinn nods and grabs the same dress for Casey "go try that one on." Casey nods and heads off, Quinn then walks over and looks threw the wedding dresses and finds a few. A couple of them have pink in them and she grabs those. As she is trying them one she walks out, Jose looks at her and laughs "NO go change." Quinn smirks knowing he wouldn't like and goes to put on the next one. A few more later and she grabs one that has pink ribbons weaved in it and puts it on "OH I actually like this one." As she walks out Jose looks at her and smiles " I like that one blondie. It looks good on you." Quinn turns and looks at the other "well?" The other three smile and nod "its perfect Lucy Q." Quinn turns to see Kerri standing in the door way "you sure?" Kerri nods "yeah its perfect." Quinn looks at her a minute then ask "what are you doing here?" Kerri points across the street "we was at lunch and I saw you all over here and wanted to see what you was doing. Now that I see, I have to admit your a beautiful bride Luce."

Kurt nods "thats the one Quinn." Quinn nods "alright and what about you three? Like them?" All three nod and Kerri looks at all four of them "this will be perfect Luce. There pink matches your pink." Quinn nods "thanks Kerri." Kerri hugs her "no problem. But I have to get going. Breaks over." Quinn nods "see you later." With that Kerri walks out and Quinn looks at Jose "I like them." Jose nods "alright then." The sales lady nods and gets the tags from the dresses "alright I'll ring these up while Mel collects them from you." All of them nod and go to change. Once they are done Quinn looks at Jose "how are we gonna keep these from San?" Jose looks at her after he pays "yours is going to Aida's she told Maribel to bring them to the house and we can keep it there." Quinn sighs "I don't want to do that pa." Jose nods "I know. But thats what we're doing." Quinn grabs the dress and walks out with the others behind her "well take these two home then go to Aida's." Quinn nods but says nothing, once they dropped the other two off they head to Aida's house "why don't you want to keep it there?" Quinn sighs "because." Jose glances at her "because why?" Quinn turns and looks at him "I don't want to bother Diego. I can find someplace on my own to keep it."

Jose sighs as he pulls up in the driveway "whats this all about?" Quinn sits there a minute then looks up and see's Diego's car "why didn't you tell me he would be here?" Jose shrugs "I didn't know anything was going on." Quinn sighs and tells him everything, when she's done Jose nods "then tell his ass about it. Don't hold back from him, call him out on his shit. He loves you both and if thats what he's doing then call him out." Quinn turns and looks at him "I'm not going to be rude to him in his house." Jose laughs "its still our house. They are just renting it." With that Jose gets out and grabs the dress "come on blondie." With that he shuts the back and Quinn slowly gets out and fallows him to the door. After they knock a moment later Diego opens the door "hey guys." Jose nods "hi. Aida said we could leave this here till the wedding." Diego nods "she told me this morning. She told me to take it to our room and she would hang it up when she got home. Since Quinn can't go in the room because San's dress is already in there." Quinn keeps her eyes on the floor and says nothing, Jose looks at her and says "I'll take it up there where is it going?" Diego looks at him "Quinn's old room that she was in when she first moved in. Its the guest room."

With that Jose heads up the stairs leaving them alone, Diego looks at the girl and notices she is stand offish "whats up Quinn?" Quinn shakes her head "I'll come back and get it out of your way so its not a problem when I find someplace else to keep it." Diego looks at her a moment then says a little confused "its not a problem Quinn. You can keep it here." Quinn shakes her head "no its my problem and I'll find someplace else to take it. That way its not in your way." Diego looks at her funny "have I done something to offend you?" This gets Quinn's attention and she turns to look at him "have you done something to offend me? Really? Do you not think that I would find out what you said about me and Jazalyn when I called Aida that night?" Diego opens his mouth but nothing comes out "yeah I found out and no it wasn't her that told me. You see I will deal with my own problems. And this is my problem this will be taken care of as soon as I find someplace else to keep it." Diego shakes his head "Quinn I didn't mean it like that." Quinn holds her hand up "look I could careless how you ment it. I found out what you said about me and my kids so trust me you won't have to worry about ever hearing about another one of our problems again. I will keep it away from you and your family."

Before Diego can say anything else Jose comes back down smiling "her dress is beautiful too blondie." Quinn looks at him and gives a tight lip smile "good. You ready?" Jose nods "yeah I need to go get the twins so lets go." Quinn looks at Diego "like I said once I find someplace else to keep it I will come back for it." With that Quinn walks out the door leaving a dumb founded Diego and a shocked Jose "well then." Diego shakes his head "how do I prove to her that I was being stupid that day. I didn't mean it when I said it." Jose shrugs "figure it out son. I can't help you out of this one." Diego sighs "alright thanks. See you later." Jose nods and walks out the door, as he gets in the car he looks at the girl in the other seat "feel better?" Quinn nods "I do. But will also find someplace else to keep the dress. I may ask Kurt if I can keep it there." Jose sighs "whatever you want to do. Its up to you." Quinn nods "I know." As they head towards Beth and Karens to get the twins Quinn's phone rings "hello?" She listens a minute and sighs "you know what. Forget about it. If you gonna give in to her because she is bitching about you fixing shit with me then fuck it. I give up." With that she hangs up the phone and Jose looks at her "Frannie?"

Quinn nods "yeah she told Carmen what she was planning on doing after work with me and Carmen started bitching at her that she shouldn't break their plans and gave into her. She wanted to change our plans for another night. I'm not doing that pa." Jose nods as they pull up at Karens "I get it. Lets go get these two and head home." Quinn nods and walks to the house with him. Before they get to the door Jake swings the door open and runs towards them "QUINN." The girl catches the boy as he jumps towards her and picks him up "hey buddy. I missed you." Jake hugs her neck "I missed you too." Jose laughs and walks in the house "how was they?" Karen smiles at the two coming in "they was good actually." Jose nods "thats good." Karen looks at Quinn "I was gonna ask you if you could do me a favor." Quinn looks at her "whats that?" Karen looks at Jake "I was wondering if you could watch him for me this evening." Quinn sighs and nods "sure. My plans was canceled anyways." Karen looks at her funny but hears Jose mumble "don't ask."

Karen nods "ok then. We will drop him off around 5. I'll be back to pick up at some point not sure what time but it should be to late." Quinn nods "thats fine. You two got a date tonight?" Karen smiles "we do. She has something planned and I have no idea what it is. She just asked if I could find a sitter." Quinn smiles at Jake "you wanna come hang out with me and Santana tonight?" Jake grins "yes ma'am thats fun." Karen laughs "he told me if I had to get a sitter I better as you." Quinn laughs "thats because I am an awesome sitter." Jose laughs as he gets the last baby in the carseat "sure you are." Quinn glares at him but ask Jake "am I an awesome sitter Jake?" The boy nods "the coolest." Quinn sticks her tongue out of Jose "oh real mature there blondie." Karen laughs "ok then. Everything is in the bags." Jose nods and picks up both seats as Quinn puts the boy down and grabs the diaper bags "alright little man I'll see you later." Jake nods and runs off to play "thanks for watching them." Karen nods "no problem. Thanks for watching him tonight." Quinn nods as she walks out "my pleasure."

Once they are in the car and heading home Quinn says "well atleast someone wants to spend time with me tonight." Jose laughs "San does all the time." Quinn rolls her eyes "you know what I mean." Jose smiles "I know. Just giving you shit blondie. Lighten up." Quinn nods "I know." As they pull in the driveway Quinn helps Jose get the twins out "alright. I'm off all day so I will take these two." Quinn laughs "you'll need help trust me." Jose nods "thats why I have you and Santana." Just then Santana opens the door "thank God. What took you guys so long. Eden hates me." Quinn walks in to hear Tina trying to calm the girl down "whats wrong with her?" Santana rubs her face "I don't know. She eat and burped and then started crying. She's been doing it for 45 minutes now." Quinn walks over and takes the baby from Tina who is pacing with her "we have no clue whats wrong with her." Quinn gets her and rubs her back "shhhh its ok." She feels around on the baby and notices her belly is puffy "how well did she burp?" Santana thinks "a little burp." Quinn nods "she still needs to." Santana watches as Quinn moves the baby around on her legs and lightly bounces her after she sits down a few moments later Eden burps and pukes every where "thats so gross." Santana looks at Tina "I know right." Quinn rolls her eyes "see. She just needed to burp good. She done that to me one other time. Ma showed me how to do that."

Santana nods "alright." Quinn hands the now quiet baby back to Tina "San grab the mop so I can clean this up." Santana nods and goes to get it, Jose puts the twins in there cribs and comes back down as Quinn is cleaning it all up "that didn't take long." Quinn nods "she needed to burp and puke pretty much." Jose nods "Santana use to do that to me. Maribel was the only one that could make her stop." Quinn laughs "I'm thinking thats how its gonna be with these two too." Once she's done she looks at Santna "I'm baby sitting tonight." Santana looks at her funny "I thought you was going to dinner with Frannie?" Quinn sighs and sits back down between Tina and Santana "no she canceled because Carmen started bitching at her for cancelling on them. So she chose to cancel on me and do it another night. I told her to just fucking forget it." Santan looks at her "I'm sorry Q. I really thought she would go threw with it." Quinn shrugs "its whatever anymore. I don't care. So we have Jake tonight." Santana smile "I can handle that." Tina looks at the two of them when her phone rings "thats my mom. She's here so I have to go." Quinn nods and takes the baby "alright. See you later Tina." Santana nods "thanks for the help." Tina laughs "thats why you said I could come over huh?"

Santana smirks "you know it." With that Tina walks out the front door, Jose looks at the girls "you hungry?" Both girls nod as he says "alright I'll make us some lunch." After he's out of the room Santana looks at Quinn "you ok? And be honest." Quinn sighs "well first I got into it with Diego at his house then Frannie calls and fucks this shit up again. So no I'm not." Santana looks at her funny "got into it with Diego?" Quinn nods and tells her what happend, when she's done Santana smirks "I bet he feels like a total dick." Quinn shrugs "hell if I know. He was shocked when he realized we new what was said." Santana nods "he'll try to make it up to us. Wait and see, some way some how he will." Quinn sighs "I know. I like him but he pissed me off. Atleast he made an effort to try and talk to me. Frannie well... fuck it. I don't care anymore." Santana sighs and watches Quinn till lunch is done. Once Jose calls them they head in to eat lunch with him.


	43. Chapter 43

They spend the rest of the afternoon with the babies and chatting since the girls don't get to spend much time with Jose. Around 3 Maribel walks in the door and looks at them "well can someone explain to me why Diego came back to the office after lunch sulking like a kid?" Quinn looks at her then to Jose who answers "because Quinn went off on him." Maribel looks at the blond "you did what?" Jose sighs "she had a right to Maribel after what he had said. It may of not been towards them but it was about them. Would you have done it if it had been about you?" Maribel turns to her husband "thats beside the point." Jose shakes his head and stands up "no its not. She is going to be his sister in law. She had every right to say what she wanted." Maribel sighs "whatever you said Quinn effected his work all afternoon." Quinn looks up at her guilty "oh no you don't Q. Don't even feel guilty about it." Maribel looks at her daughter "why not? It caused me to have to correct him on alot of shit." Santana then stands up "he was the one being a dick. It even pissed you off and now your gonna get onto Q for finally standing up and saying something to him?"

Maribel looks at the blond "next time just make sure he doesn't have to come to work after you jump his ass." Quinn nods "yes ma'am." Jose rolls his eyes "he had it coming. He better be glad it was her and not me." Maribel nods and sits down "I know but still. It was double the work for me." They all sit back down just as Carmen comes in "hey. I'm home." Quinn rolls her eyes and keeps her attention on the babies that are laying in the floor with her as Maribel says "in here." Carmen walks in and looks at them "well Q. I see I won over you. She new not to cancel one us. She can have dinner with you anytime." Quinn ignores her and keeps playing with the babies as Jose speaks up "if you really want to start being a smartass Carmen I can make sure you go no place at all this summer." Carmen turns to him "but she tried to get her to cancel on us. We had plans first." Jose sighs "she was trying to work things out with Quinn. And you threw a baby fit to get your way. What the hell is going on with you, it seems like your not happy unless your getting your way anymore."

Carmen then turns to Maribel "ma come on." Maribel holds her hands up "I have no clue what your even talking about but Jose obviously does so take it up with him not me." Carmen sighs and turns back to him "she can't expect Frannie to drop everything, whenever she feels like having a sister with drawl. Its not fair to us." Quinn grits her teeth but keeps her mouth shut as Santana says "you know what Carmen it would be the same if it was me and you in her and Frannies place or would you rather not talk to me?" Carmen looks at her funny "that has nothing to do with it." Santana shakes her head "it does. Frannie has been ignoring her for a month now. How would you feel if I done that to you?" Carmen rolls her eyes "dramatic much? She just isn't happy that Frannie is giving me and Casey attention and not her." Quinn has had enough and jumps up "YOU KNOW WHAT CARMEN. I DON'T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE. I HAVE NO FUCKING FAMILY ANYWAYS SO WHY WOULD I THINK I'D STILL STAND A CHANCE WITH MY OWN FUCKING SISTER. THE ONLY BLOOD FAMILY I HAVE LEFT THAT GIVES A FUCK ABOUT ME IS EDEN. SO FUCK OFF."

Quinn bends down and picks Eden up and heads up to the bedroom. Santana watches her go and stands up and walks to Carmen "you are two seconds away from getting your ass fucking handed to you. We have let alot of shit slide but since Brittany kidnapped you and you got back you have been a total fucking bitch to me and Q. She took a fucking bullet to get ur ass back and how to you repay her? Like this. You know what she's right FUCK YOU." With that Santana walks over and picks Jazalyn up and fallows Quinn upstairs. Once they are both gone Carmen flops down on the couch "whats their fucking problem?" Jose raises as eyebrow at her "do you really want us to answer that? Because to me it was pretty self explained." Carmen looks at him but says nothing. Maribe shakes her head "what's the deal Carmen?" Camren leans back on the couch and crosses her arms over her chest "nothing." Maribel shakes her head "you know what I'm sick of this attitude of yours. They're both right, your acting like a spoiled ass brat." Carmen looks over at Maribel "I am not." Jose nods "you are. I think its time to set some more rules if you can't act right. Or we can just ground you."

Carmen sighs "no. No more rules. And I don't need to be grounded." Jose nods "well your working on it. Lose the attitude and straighten up or thats whats going to happen." Carmen glares at him and stands up "I'm going to my room." They watch her walk out and into her room. Maribel looks at her husband "fucking teenage hormones. The one that had the baby is the one that is acting the best and her hormones are still kinda fucked up." Jose nods "I agree... Regretting it?" Maribel shakes her head "no I love them all." Jose laughs "good because I love them too. I would love to slap them at times but I love them." Maribel laughs "and your not around as much as I am." They all stay where they are till the door bell rings around 5, Jose goes to answer it and see's Karen and Jake there "hey come in." He walks to the bottom of the stairs "BLONDIE, JAKES HERE." A moment later Quinn comes out of the bedroom with Jazalyn and Santana is fallowing with Eden. When they get to the livingroom Karen looks at Quinn and see's her eyes are red and puffy "you sure your ok to watch him?" Quinn nods "yeah. Just a ruff afternoon."

Karen nods "alright. Well Beth said we should be back by 10 to get him. She said she would pay you for watching him." Quinn nods "thats fine. Thats about the time we go to bed so it works out." Karen nods and looks at her son "be good. You better listen to them." The boy nods "ok mom." Karen looks at Santana "not alot of sugar this time either." Santana laughs "yes ma'am. Just half of what I gave him last time." Karen rolls her eyes "Quinn make sure she doesn't pump him up on sugar. He didn't go to sleep till 4 am last time." Quinn nods "she won't. I'm not letting her." Karen nods and kisses her son "see you tonight." Jake nods "alright." With that Karen leaves and Quinn looks at Jake as he ask "where's Bailey?" Quinn looks around "probably in the back yard. Lets go see." With that they all head out back to sit while Jake plays with the dog. When they walk out the back door they see Bailey at the side of the pool that still hasn't been filled "we need to get that filled." Quinn nods and looks at the dog "what she doing?" Santana shrugs "Bailey come here." They see the dog ignore them and Quinn tries "BAILEY COME." Still the dog is looking in the pool with her hair standing up "what the hell?" They all walk over to the pool and Jake screams "SNAKE." Quinn jumps and Santana's eyes widen "thats not a fucking snake thats a damn anaconda."

Quinn rolls her eyes "they don't live here San. It looks kinda like a python." Santana looks at her "oh an anaconda can't be here but a fucking python can Q?" Quinn rolls her eyes "people raise them San. Jake can you go into the house and tell Jose to come here now please. Its an emergency?" The boy nods and runs into the house as fast as he can. Santana looks back at the snake "how the hell did it get in there?" Quinn shrugs and adjust the baby in her arms "no clue. Probably crawled in." Santana shivers "I hate fucking snakes. Thats a BIG fucking snake." Quinn nods "that it is." Just then Jose come out with Jake "whats wrong?" Santana points into the pool "thats whats fucking wrong. Theres a fucking anaconda in the pool." Jose laughs "anaconda's don't live here." As he walks up he jumps back "WHAT THE FUCK?" Santana looks at him "fucking told you." Jose looks at the snake "I'm not messing with it. If it was little I would kill it but that. Well that could eat me for dinner." Santana nods "I'd be a fucking snack for it." Quinn rolls her eyes again "call animal control. We can make sure it stays in the pool till they get here." Santana looks at Quinn "not with my babies out here. Give them to me and I'll go call while you two keep it in the pool." Quinn hands the baby over to Santana "Jake go with Santana please. You can stay on the porch but go in."

The boy nods and goes with Santana into the house. Once they are gone Jose runs over to the shed and gets two shovels "if it come out I'm killing it." Quinn nods "me to." They stand there a few minutes watching the snake till they hear Maribel come out "animal control didn't believe San. They wanted me to come look a... OH MY FUCKING GOD." Jose nods "now you can tell them she's telling the truth." Maribel turns and runs in the house and Quinn laughs "how am I the only one not afraid of this snake?" Jose glares at her "lets get a spide and see who screams." Quinn glares at him "thats not fucking funny pa." Jose laughs "thats what I thought." They stand there what feels like hours when the snake starts moving towards them "oh fuck. I think its coming out." Quinn looks down and see's the attention is on Bailey not them "Bailey go to the house." The dog looks at her and turns to the house "JAKE LET BAILEY IN." The boy nods and opens the door "KEEP HER IN OK." Jake nods and shuts the door and stands infront of it so she can't get out.

Quinn looks down in the pool and see's the snake coiling up "that can't be good." Jose shakes his head "I think he's fixen to strike." Quinn moves one way while Jose moves the other way. They keep the snake busy by moving around when finally they hear someone talking to them "I hear you have a snake in the pool?" Quinn nods "its a big bitch too." The man walks over "fuck. Thats the second one this week. But this one is alot bigger." Jose looks at him "how long was the first one?" The man shrugs "about 10 foot. I'm gonna say this one is 15 to 18 foot." Quinn's eyes widen "how do you get it out?" The man sets the dog carrier down and holds up a pole "with this. I put it over his head and pull him out." They both nod and Quinn pulls her phone out "no one will believe this." Jose watches her and then nods "good idea." They both record the man catching the snake and dragging it out "oh my bad she not he. And I'm gonna say she is about 18 feet now that she is straightening out." Quinn looks at the man "what do you do with it?" The man works the snake around till it starts to crawl in the box "we'll keep it for a while and if no one claims it we'll either take it to a zoo if they can take her or we get rid of it."

Quinn looks at the snake "well I hope a zoo takes her." The man nods "we know of one that was wanting a female. So they may take her." Jose nods "good. Are you sure there's no more in the yard?" The man shrugs "I'll look around to make sure. But its probably safe to say she was someones pet that got out or they let loss." Quinn puts her phone back in her pocket and watches the make walk around checking. After a bit he comes back "she came in over there. The fence is broken at the bottom." Jose nods "I'll have that fix tomorrow." The man nods "alright your snake free. Any more problems just call us back." Jose nods "thank you." With that the man takes the snake and leaves. As they walk back in Santana looks at Quinn "is it gone?" Quinn laughs "yeah she's gone." Santana shakes her head "thats was a big fucking snake. The biggest one I've ever seen." QUinn nods "she was about 18 foot long." Santana shutters again "ok Bailey you really need to start letting us know when something like that is going on." Maribel looks at her "she did. She stood by the pool till someone found her." Quinn sighs "she was about to be the snakes dinner. She was coiling to strike at her." Maribel sighs "well lets hope thats the last snake of the year." Santana nods "I agree."

Just then Frannie and Carmen walk in and hears them as Carmen ask "what snake?" Maribel looks at her "that 18 foot python they just got out of the pool." Carmen looks at her funny "thats not funny. There is no way, its not warm enough." Santana turns to them "trust me that bitch was in there." Jose nods and pulls his phone out knowing Quinn won't "look for yourselves." They get the phone and watch the video and hear the man tell them it was about 18 feet long "fuck. Thats a big snake." Jose nods "told you." Frannie looks over at Quinn who is talking to Jake "Quinn can I ..." Quinn shakes her head "I have nothing to say to either of you right now. So leave me alone." Frannie sighs and looks at her "please. Just hear me out." Quinn looks up at her "I said drop it Frannie." Frannie goes to open her mouth and Jose stops her "let it go for now. Don't do this infront of Jake." Frannie looks at the boy who is glaring at her for upsetting Quinn "fine. But we're gonna talk." Quinn stands up and picks Jake up "you see. We're not. I'm done with all this. You proved what was more important to you today. So thats your choice. Just leave me alone, I have my daughter who is my blood and still loves me. So let it the fuck go." With that Quinn walks out of the room with the boy on her hip and heads to the livingroom.


	44. Chapter 44

After Quinn walked out of the room Frannie looks at Santana "will you please help me with her?" Santana looks at her like she's crazy "did I help you get into this mess?" Frannie sighs "no." Santana nods "ok then. If I didn't help you get into it why would I help you get out of it?" Carmen rolls her eye's "she'll get over it. She's just pissed cause she isn't getting her way." Frannie turns and looks at her "its not that she isn't getting her eay Carmen. She is truely pissed at me. Has she ever been pissed at you?" Carmen thinks a minute "not really." Santana laughs "well she is now. Trust me." With that Santana takes the two bottles in her hand and heads to the livingroom where Quinn and Jake are watching the babies. As she walks in she hands one to Quinn "Eden's bottle." Quinn nods and takes it "Jake you wanna help?" The boy smiles and nods "yes please." Quinn holds Eden up and Jake gives her bottle to her, after a few minutes the little boy sighs "I wanna little sister." The girls both look over at him as Quinn ask "you do huh?" Jake nods "yeah but momma says not right now." Santana smirks "ask Beth." Jake looks up at her confuse "why? She'll tell me to ask momma." Santana laughs "well then I'll tell them." Jake smiles "ok. But till I can have a little sister can Eden and Jaz be my sisters?"

The girls look at each other and Quinn shrugs "if you want to call them your sisters you can." The little boy smiles and kisses Eden on the forhead "your my little sister now Eden." He hands Quinn the bottle and goes to sit between the two of them and kisses Jazalyn's check "your my baby sister Jaz." Both girls smile "well I can already tell your gonna be and awesome big brother." Jake looks up at Santana "really?" The girl nods "yep. Wanna know how I know?" Jake nods "how?" Santana laughs "because I'm an awesome big sister so I know you will be a great big brother." The little boy smiles proudly "cool. Can Lex and Al be my brother and sister to?" Santana nods "oh yeah they need a good big brother. All they have is good big sisters so they need one." The boy sits there smiling feeling proud, just then Frannie walks into the livingroom "look you may not want to talk to me but your gonna listen to me Lucy. I messed up today ok. I'm sorry, she just made me feel bad for cancelling on her since we did make plans the other day. I promise you we will do this one other night. Just cut me some slack. PLEASE." Quinn sits there looking at the tv and back to the baby in her arms and after a moment she looks up at her sister "oh I'm sorry was you talking to me?"

Frannie growls "stop acting like a child Quinn. Just listen to me." Quinn laughs "I'm acting like a child? Well the last time I checked I wasn't the one canceling on her sister that she has screwed over to take her pouting girlfriend out on a date. Let me see who sounds more like the child there." Jake looks at Quinn "her. She's the child. You don't break a promise when you hurt someone." Quinn smirks "even a damn 4 year old knows that Frannie." Jake looks at Quinn "I'm almost 5 Q." Quinn laughs "my bad an almost 5 year old knows that. He knows that its wrong to break a promise after you hurt someones feelings. But you know what its fine. Go out on your date, have a good time. But don't exspect me to be around when your ready to try to make shit up to me. I'm not a doormat for you to walk on the brush off when you want me to look good for you." Santana wrinkles her face up and looks at Quinn funny but hears "shut up Santana. Stay out of this, it made more since in my head." Santana holds her laugh in and looks down at Jazalyn who is grinning at her.

Frannie looks at Quinn then to the glaring boy beside her "I'm not winning this one am I?" Jake shakes his head as Quinn says "no. So just let it go Frannie. I'm fine, I'll deal with this like I did with mom and dad. I'm a big girl I can handle it, you don't give a fuck about me like they don't so just go have your fun." Santana watches the two of them as she burps the baby but says nothing. Frannie opens her mouth and Jake looks at her "just leave her alone. Fuck, you already hurt her nough." All three of them look at the boy as Quinn says "you so better be glad it was us that heard you and not your mother Jake. You know what would of happened, now appologize for the attitude and bad word." Jake looks at Quinn "no, not till she says sorry for hurting you." Quinn raises and eyebrow at the boy "I know your not talking back to me." Jake shakes his head "no her deserved it, she hurt you." Quinn sighs "its fine Jake really just tell her sorry. You don't talk to adults that way, you know what will happen if I have to tell your mom." Jake sighs "sorry." Frannie shakes her head "whatever. I'm going before we're late." Quinn shrugs and looks back down at Eden who is laughing at Jake making faces at her.

Once they are alone Santana laughs "oh my God that was funny. She got called out by and almost 5 year old." Quinn rolls her eyes "its not funny San. What if it had been one of the girls? I don't want them thinking its ok to disrepect adults." Santana sighs "but it was funny Q. It shut her up." Quinn laughs "stop pouting." Santana rolls her eyes "I am not pouting Q." Quinn laughs "but you are." Jake giggles "you two are funny." Santana looks down at him and stands up putting Jazalyn in her swing and turns to him smirking "funny huh?" The little boy nods "yep funny." Santana slowly walks over towards him "I'm gonna show you funny." Before the boy can move she grabs him picking him up and carries him to the middle of the floor and lays him down. Once he is on the floor she starts tickling him and he starts laughing "still funny?" The little boys nods and laughs "yes... stilll...funny." Quinn laughs "you make him pee and your cleaning it." Santana stops and looks at the boy "you gonna pee?" The little boy shakes his head "not yet."

Santana nods and starts on him again "good because I haven't done this in a while." The little boy rolls around in the floor laughing and then shouts "Q... help... me." Quinn laughs "sorry buddy. Your on your own." Santana looks at him "yeah your on your own. Q's told old to help you." Quinn raises and eyebrow at the girl and stands up and walks to put Eden in her swing. Once she has her in it she walks up behind Santana and starts tickling her "to old huh?" Santana falls over laughing "Q stop." Jake jumps up catching his breath "get her Q." Quinn keeps tickling her a few minutes before Santana manages to get a leg free and rolls them pinning Quinn to the floor and starts tickling her "Jake help me. I helped you." Jake stands there laughing and then runs to the kitchen and Quinn shout "WHERE ARE YOU GOING. YOUR SUPPOSE TO HELP ME." Santana smirks and gets her on the inside of her hip "kids aren't much help Q. Learn that now." Before Quinn can say anything Santana is being lift up off her and she looks up to see Jose spinning her over his should "so thats where you went?" Jake nods "Jose help us."

Quinn stands up and watches Jose spin Santana around and tickles her at the same time "you gonna stop picking on people mija?" Santana laughs "I wasn't picking on anyone. Put me down." Jose laughs "thats not what Jake told me." Santana laughs and looks at Jake "tell him I wasn't picking on you." Jake laughs "but you was." Quinn nods "you was." Santana screams "I'M GONNA BE SICK." Just then Maribel walks in "she pukes your cleaning it." Jose stops and looks at her "oh hell now I'm not." He puts Santana down and Jake falls over laughing at her wobbling around "you look drunk San." Santana tries to glare at the boy but is failing "whatever Jake." Maribel shakes her head "dinner is ready." They all nod and head in to eat while all the babies are asleep in the swings. When they sit down at the table Maribel looks at Jake "did you wash your hands?" The boy shakes his head "no ma'am." She then looks at the teens "did you?" Both shake there heads and she sighs "all three of you go wash your hands." They all three get up and go wash their hands, when they come back Jake nods "done." Maribel smiles "good. Now lets eat." They all sit and enjoy dinner and chat.

Later in the evening Jake had talked them all into watching a movie which turned out to be Cars. Jose looks around and see's that Santana is more into the movie than Jake is and laughs "if I new it was this entertaining I would of bought it for her for her birthday." Quinn looks in the floor at her fiancé and laughs "she's enjoying it more that Jake." Jose nods "yep." Santana turns to the "be quiet." Jake laughs "yeah we're watching this." The other three laugh and let them get back to watching the movie. When it gets close to the end they hear the front door open and Carmen comes in bitching "I'm just saying. Just because she is your sister doesn't mean you have to cancel with us all the time just to please her." They all look over at the door and Quinn rolls her eyes "for the love of God." Frannie looks at Carmen "well thats just it. She is my sister. MY ONLY sister Carmen. Working things out with her is important to me." Casey who is standing behind them quiet finally speaks up "GUYS. They are watching tv and Jake is in there. Stop fighting." The other two finally look over and see's them all glaring at them "sorry. We'll be upstairs." Frannie and Carmen head up to her room while Casey walks into the living room and sits on the couch "what are you watching?"

Jake turns and looks at her "Cars." Casey nods and watches with them, after a few minutes Casey looks at Quinn "I'm sorry for the way they are both acting. After you explained today, I called them both out on it and this is what it turned into." Quinn shrugs "not your fault. And its not your place to apologize for them." Casey nods "I know I just feel bad that your getting treated this way by the both of them." Quinn turns and looks at her "you really had no clue did you? Before I told you today." Casey shakes her head "no. I really didn't. If it was up to me Frannie would of kept her promise to you tonight. We could of went out another time. It was Carmen that threw a fit." Quinn nods "I know. Its fine, I really don't care anymore." Casey watches Quinn turn back to the tv and can see she really is giving up. The girl sits there a minute then stands and walks up the stairs and into Carmens room. Quinn turns when she hears the door open and shut and shrugs "whatever." They finish watching the rest of the movie, when its over Jose sighs "alright. I'm heading to bed." Maribel nods "me to. I wanna sleep while those to are asleep." Quinn laughs "those to morons keep fighting and they won't sleep long."

Maribel nods "oh trust me I'm gonna tell them if they wake them up they will be tending to them." With that the two head up the stairs and true to her word Maribel opens Carmen's door and shouts over the two fighting "IF YOU TWO WAKE THE TWINS YOU WILL TEND TO THEM NOW SHUT THE HELL UP." With that she shuts the door and smirks at Quinn "works everytime." Quinn laughs "night ma." Maribel smiles "night girls." After she shuts her bedroom door Jake looks at Quinn and yawns "can I sit on your lap?" Quinn nods and pulls him onto her lap, he lays his head on her shoulder "I miss you Q." Quinn laughs "you been with me all evening buddy." Jake sighs "but I not see you much anymore." Quinn kisses his head "got used to living with us and seeing us all the time huh?" Jake nods "yeah." She sits there holding him till he goes to sleep. Around 10:15 there's a knock on the door and Santana goes to answer it "hey guys." Quinn looks up and see's Karen and Beth walking in smiling "what are you two all smiles about?" Karen smiles even bigger "she asked me to marry her." Quinn looks at Beth who is nodding and blushing "I take it you said yes." Karen nods "I did. I didn't expect her to do it but she did. Thats why we needed a sitter."

Quinn and Santana smile "well congradulation." Both of them smile "thanks." Karen looks at the boy asleep on Quinn "was he good?" QUinn nods "he was. Oh you have to ask him tomorrow what Bailey found in the pool." Karen looks at her funny "what was it?" Santana shivers "a fucking anaconda." Beth looks at her funny "you know those can't live here right." Santana rolls her eyes "thanks for the update Q jr. Yes I know that but that fucker was as big as an anaconda." Beth nods "rightttttt. Do I need to check your head?" Quinn laughs "no she's serious. San get my phone and show them." Santana grabs her phone off the table and pulls up the video and shows them "oh shit. You was serious." Santana nods "told you." Beth shakes her head "18 foot?" Quinn nods "she was huge." Karen looks at them "Jake saw this?" Santana nods "he was outside with us when we found her in the pool." Karen shakes her head "he will tell me all about it tomorrow." Quinn nods "keep and eye on your yard and pool. The man that come and got her said she was the second one this summer so far that he has had to catch." Beth nods "will do. Alright we need to get him home and in bed."

With that they get Jake and head home, as Quinn and Santana are locking up Quinn laughs "no one believes us about the snake." Santana looks at her "would you believe someone if they was telling you?" Quinn shakes her head as they head up the stairs with Bailey behind them "no." Just as they are at the top of the stairs Frannie comes out of Carmen's room and runs into them "sorry." Santana looks at her "ok." Quinn keeps moving and Frannie stops her "please Quinn. Let me talk to you." Quinn sighs and shakes her head "no. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I will get up early because the girls wake up early so no we aren't talking anymore tonight Frannie. Just... go to bed." With that Quinn turns and walks up to the bedroom. Frannie looks at Santana "she's my only sister Santana. I love her more than she thinks." Santana sighs "then tell her, not me." With that Santana heads up to bed.


	45. Chapter 45

The next week goes by pretty slow for the girls, Frannie and Quinn still aren't talking and Carmen is still acting up. Its the next monday and Santana and Quinn wake up early "shit we have to start babysitting today." Quinn stretches "that we do. They will be here in a bit though. Atleast we got a break before we had to start." Santana laughs "only because they went to camp for a couple of weeks." Quinn sits up and Santana pulls her back down and straddles her hips "where do you think your going?" Quinn wraps her arms around the girls neck and pulls her down to kiss her, after Santana pulls back Quinn says "I was gonna take a shower before Dante and Maddie got her while the girls was asleep." Santana glances at the clock "its only 6 we have time." Quinn smiles as Santana slides her hand under her shirt "someone woke up with issues this morning." The girl smirks and slides her hand down under Quinn's shorts "well by the feel of things your not so innocent." Quinn's hips jerk up as Santana rubs across her clit "if you start this and we can't finish, I'm cutting you off for life missy."

Santana smirks "oh we can make it a quickie." With that Santana slides her fingers into Quinn and makes her moan "oh God San." Santana starts pumping in and out of her and feels Quinn moving her hand between her legs and slides her fingers in. They match each other pace and Santana moans when Quinn flicks her thumb over her clit "FUCK Q." It doesn't take either girl long to get close "faster San." As Santana starts going faster so does Quinn, they can feel each other getting tighter around their fingers and go a little faster, Santana flicks Quinn's clit with her thumb a couple of times and thats all it takes for her. She arches her back off the bed and a few seconds later Santana puts her head on Quinn's chest and arches her back "FUCK." They pull their fingers out of each other as Santana presses their lips together again "I love you." Quinn pulls Santana down again and kisses her "I love you too." They lay there a few moments before Quinn sighs "I really do need a shower now." Santana smirks "shower together to save on water?" Quinn doesn't have time to answer as they hear Jazalyn wake up "sorry honey but you have to get her." Santana looks at her funny "why me?" Quinn laughs and rolls out from under her "because I said I was taking a shower. Now go get her before she wakes Eden up. You really will have your hands full if that happens." Santana rolls her eyes and goes to the bathroom and washes her hands real fast "you suck you know that." Quinn laughs as she steps into the shower "I know. You tell me all the time."

With that she starts her shower while Santana goes to get Jazalyn, as she heads down stairs she see's Maribel in the kitchen "morning." Maribel kisses the baby on the head "morning mija. Where's Quinn?" Santana gets Jazalyn a bottle "shower." Maribel nods and walks over to her "I'll be at the office all day. The twins will be at Karens so you won't have them. Aida is dropping the kids off around 7:30." Santana nods "who's picking them up?" Maribel shrugs "that I don't know. Probably whoever gets off work first." Santana nods as she feeds Jazalyn "when is the pool getting filled?" Maribel looks at the calender "they should be here today. I'll leave a signed check with you. Make sure they do what they need to before you pay them." Santana nods "oh trust me I will. I think Puck is working of the people coming to fill it so if its him I'll make sure." Maribel nods and heads to the office to sign a check for her, when she comes back out she see's Quinn feeding Eden "morning." Quinn smiles "morning ma." Maribel hands her daughter the check "alright make sure they do what they need to." Santana nods "I will." Maribel looks at the clock "shit. I need to get those two ready." Santana stands up with Jazalyn "I can put her in her bouncer and Q can watch her while I help you."

Quinn nods as she does just that "that way you won't be late." Maribel smiles "what would I do without you two?" Santana laughs as she turns it on for Jazalyn "you would be late all the time." Maribel slaps her on the arm as she walks out of the room "smartass." Quinn sits there in the kitchen with the two babies while they go get the twins ready to leave, as she is burping Eden Frannie walks in "morning." Quinn glances at her sister and mumbles "morning." Frannie reaches over and kisses Jazalyn on the forhead and the baby smiles at her "your happy this morning." The baby kicks her legs as Frannie makes her way over to get some coffee "is there anyway I can get you to go to lunch with me today?" Quinn shakes her head "we start baby sitting today. We won't have any free time at all now." Frannie sighs "I want to talk to you Quinn. I've been stupid and I'm trying to figure out how to fix this." Quinn shrugs "don't know what to tell you." Frannie walks over and sits beside her and plays with Eden "come on Quinn help me out here. Your my sister and these two are my nieces. Your getting married in a month. So please let me make this up to you." Quinn turns Eden and sits her on her lap facing Frannie "look. I'm not keeping the girls from you, you can be around them if you want. But I don't see the point when Carmen throughs a bitch fit everytime you even think about spending time with me to work this out."

Frannie looks at her and Quinn shakes her head "no hear me out. I seriously am to the point I don't care anymore. You talk to me you talk to me, if you don't you don't, I don't care. But I won't keep these two away from you, if you spend time with them great if you don't its whatever. Carmen isn't going to let you try and work this out with me. So just let it go. I'm a big girl and will get over it. If I loss you because of this then so be it but I'm not going to try and kill myself to make my sister want to spend time with me. You should want to do it on your own and nothing should stop you." Frannie leans back in the chair and sighs "I've told her I'm going to spend time with you." Quinn nods "and each time she throughs a baby fit and causes you to cancel so don't even try anymore. Just give her what she wants." Frannie shakes her head "no, your my sister and I'm going to do this. If you can't do lunch then we will do dinner. I won't even tell her till I get home tonight and we get ready to leave. I'm sure Santana can watch the girls long enough for us to go talk." Quinn looks at her sister "I'm not holding my breath to that. If it happens it happens. I don't care either way, I'm tired of getting my hopes up and you crushing them. But if it doesn't happen please do me a favor and let it go. If Carmen gets her way again just leave it alone and leave me alone about all this ok?"

Quinn looks at her sister and continues "she will get her way so if that happens let it go. We will be living together this summer and if we talk in passing then so be it. But I'm not holding my breath to anything anymore." Before Frannie can say anything Santana and Maribel walk in with the twins "guess who peed all over the bed." Quinn looks up and see's Maribel carrying Alex and his sheets "I'm gonna say Alex." Santana laughs "yep and that wasn't good enough when she went to change him he tried peeing on her." Quinn giggles "maybe he's trying to tell you something." Maribel nods "yeah not to wear this outfit today." Santana makes the bottles for them as Maribel takes the sheets to the washer "Quinn honey can you wash those for me today?" Quinn nods "yes ma'am. I need to do the girls as well so I'll just get them all and wash them." Maribel nods "alright. Well as soon as we feed them I have to go." Santana nods and feed Lexi as Maribel feed Alex "you have everything you need in their bags right?" Maribel looks at Quinn and nods "yeah. I checked them lastnight. The only think I have to put in them is the bottles and milk." Quinn nods and stands up "I'll do that if you can watch these two. I'll put Eden in the other bouncer." Santana nods and watches Quinn as she leaves the room after putting Eden in the bouncer.

Frannie looks at Maribel funny and the woman ask "what?" Frannie sighs "why is Carmen acting the way she has been?" Maribel looks up from the baby "honestly? I have no clue why?" Frannie leans her head back and looks at the ceiling "everytime I say anything about taking Quinn out so we can talk and work this shit out she gets all pissy and bent out of shape with me till I cancel with Quinn to make her happy." Maribel tilts her head to the side "don't give into her. If she does it again let me know and I'll take care of her. Quinn is the only family you have Frannie. Working shit out with her is more important that keeping Carmen happy at this point isn't it?" Frannie nods "yes ma'am." Maribel smiles "then stop trying to make her happy and work shit out with your sister before you completely lose her. Life's to short to fight with her. Work it out and if Carmen gets pissed them blow up on her ass one good time. She's the kind of person you have to prove shit to." Frannie laughs "well I wish you would of told me that a week ago." Maribel shrugs "thought you would of figured it out by now." Frannie shakes her head "no. She picks a fight with me over it everytime I bring it up. So I'm not even telling her that I'm taking Quinn out tonight, I'll tell her before we leave."

Santana looks at her "you tell her your taking her out tonight and you don't do it. It won't be Quinn you have to deal with, it will be me. Your not the one that has to hold her at night when you break her heart while she cries herself to sleep. Its me, so take a little bit of advise from me. You hurt her today by breaking your promise for a stupid ass reason and I will take your ass down stairs and show you what the hell I done to Bella, Brittany, Bethany and Puck. THAT I promise you, and I don't break my promises." Frannie's eyes widen as she looks at Santana and can tell she is serious, but before she can say anything Quinn comes back in "you forgot diapers in Lexi's bag." Maribel rolls her eyes "Jose done hers. Should of known I needed to double check it. Did she even have any?" Quinn laughs "two." Maribel shakes her head and looks at Lexi "you was only suppose to pee two times today little lady." Quinn sits the bags on the table after she puts the milk and bottles in them, as she sits back down she looks at a pale Frannie and a smug looking Santana "what did I miss?" Santana shrugs as she burps Lexi "nothing much why?" Quinn narrows her eyes at her "your not a very good liar San." Quinn then turns to her pale sister "whats wrong with you?" Frannie shakes her head "nothing. I need to get going so I'm not late." Everyone watches her get up and leave the room.

When they hear the front door open and close Quinn looks at Santana "what did you do?" Santana looks at her shocked "what makes you think it was me?" Quinn raises and eyebrow "because I know you. What did you do?" Maribel laughs "fess up San." Santana sighs and kisses her sister on the head "I may or may not have threatened to kick the shit out of Frannie if she breaks another promise to you." Quinn rolls her eyes "for the love of God San. No need to do that." Santana sits up more "yes there was. She hurts you and I have to pick up the pieces. I'm not saying I don't mind because I don't. Thats part of my job but I'm starting to get sick and tired of her hurting you. She needs to woman up and set her foot down with Carmen. Its not Casey throughing the fits its Carmen." Maribel looks at Quinn "she's right you know. Someone needed to say it to her. She has me to the point I'm ready to bust her ass and Carmen's." Quinn stands up to go get something to eat "I'll be fine you two. Promise." Santana and Maribel look at each other and deside to drop it "alright San can you help me take these two to the car?" Santana nods and helps her mother. While they are in the garage putting the babies in the car the doorbell rings "seriously? Who the hell?" Quinn walks to the door and opens it "Aida you have a damn key. If I burn my food, you have to cook for me before you leave."

With that Quinn turns and heads back to the kitchen "well good morning to you to sunshine." Dante and Maddie laugh as Aida tells them "go watch cartoons." The kids nod and head to the livingroom as Aida walks into the kitchen "where's San?" Quinn points to the garage door "helping ma." Aida nods and kisses the girls on the head and see's them both smile "momma's grouchy and you two are happy. Does that mean your other momma is being evil today?" She hears Eden giggle and smiles "I'll take that as a yes." Quinn laughs and shakes her head "you know her to well. Have the kids eat?" Aids nods "they have. They brought there swimsuits too. I told them they couldn't go swimming yet but they said they wanted one here." Quinn nods "they're coming today to fill the pool." Aida sits down at the bar as Santana comes back in "your lucky mamá saw your car. She almost backed into it." Aida shrugs "would of got a new one that way." Santana laughs "but the twins was in the car with her." Aida sighs "well that would of made me feel bad."

Santana sits down beside her sister "where's thing 1 and thing 2?" Aida rolls her eyes "livingroom and please don't call them that. They hate it and you know it." Santana laughs "fine. So you picking them up or Diego?" Aida shakes her head "I have to work late. Diego is getting them." Santana nods "alright then." Aida looks at Quinn "he told me you went off on him." Quinn bites her lip and nods "I did." Aida laughs "you should of done it a while back blondie. He feels so bad and guilty he is trying to figure out what kinda wedding gift to get you guys now." Quinn laughs "I just wanted to make a point with him. He shouldn't of said what he did if he didn't mean it." Aida nods "I know. And trust me he knows it too." Quinn stands there a minute "I know how he can make it up to me." Aida looks at her funny "how?" Quinn smirks "I'll talk to him about it when he picks up the kids." Aida rolls her eye's "ok then. I need to go, if they give you a headache or don't listen to you bust their butts." Both girls nod and watch her leave.

Once she is gone Santana looks at her "whats up your sleeve?" Quinn laughs "my arm. What else would be up there? A monkey?" Santana rolls her eyes and laughs "alright you fucking smartass. No I mean what do you have in mind?" Quinn shrugs "you'll see." With that Quinn hands her a plate and grabs her own, they sit and eat their breakfast and just as they are getting done there is a knock on the door "who the hell now?" Santana puts her plate in the sink and goes to the door "Puckerman what are you doing here?" The boy laughs "the pool San. How do we get to the back yard?" Santana laughs "oh my bad. I forgot." Puck rolls his eyes as she says "there is a gate on the side of the house over there. I'll have to go unlock it in the back. You can back the truck right up to it though." The boy nods "alright see you around there." With that Santana shuts the door and heads back threw the house "Pucks here to do the pool." Quinn laughs "no he can fill the pool up and fix it but not due it." Santana rolls her eyes "pervert." Quinn watches the girl walk out the back and laughs as she loads the dishwasher up.


	46. Chapter 46

After Santana had let them in to the back yard she tells them "make sure you clean it good. There was a fucking huge ass snake in it a week ago." Puck and the man he is with looks at her funny "oh don't believe me? I'll show you in a bit. Q recorded it being drug out of the pool. I'll be right back." With that Santana walks into the house and grabs Jazalyn "give me your phone and get Eden and come on." Quinn hands her phone over and grabs the baby "DANTE, MADDIE COME ON OUT BACK." They hear the kids running out the back with Bailey on there heels "whoa little lady, you get to be put on a leash till they are done." Santana hands Dante the leash and he puts it on her "done." Santana nods "alright keep a hold of her till I can take her ok." The boy nods and fallows them out the back, as Santana walks out she says "OK fuckerman come look at this. You to Silent Bob." The two walk over and look at the phone as Santana shows them the video. Maddie looks up at them "its huge huh Puck?" Puck nods "to big for my taste. Ok we'll clean it good." Santana nods "told you so."

Puck looks at Eden and Quinn smiles "want to hold her?" Puck nods "yeah, I want to before I get chemicals on me." Quinn nods and hands her to him "God she's growing." Quinn nods "she is. She is up to 11 pounds now." Puck shakes his head "we made a cute kid." Santana laughs "and its the last kid you'll make with her." The man working with Puck looks at him then to Eden "that's not your kid is it?" Puck nods "she is. Well I help make her, she belongs to those two." The man looks at Quinn "her yes. She looks just like her but you. I can't see it. She's too cute." Quinn and Santana laughs "oh he got you Puck." Puck flips Santana off and hands the baby back to Quinn after kissing her head "here you go. That way we can get this pool cleaned." Quinn nods and takes the baby, they make there way over to the chairs and sit down. Santana puts Bailey's leash under her chair leg so the kids can go play "San?" Santana turns to Quinn "huh?" Quinn sighs "this is going to be a long day isn't it?" Santana looks at her funny "why do you ask that?" Quinn points to the two kids who are pushing each other down in the dirty "those two are already starting on each other."

Santana looks over and see's what she is talking about "yep gonna be a long day Q." Quinn sits back in her seat and holds Eden facing her "little lady if you two act like that on days momma don't feel good. I'll bust your butt." Santana turns and looks at her "you not feeling good?" Quinn shakes her head "no my head started hurting when I came outside." Santana nods "could be your allergies." Quinn nods "I think it is. I hate summer time." Santana smiles "I know you do baby." Before either one of them can say anymore the back door opens and a sleepy Carmen walks out "whats Puck doing here?" Santana glances at her "oh he came over here just see if we had anymore snakes. What the hell does it look like he's doing?" Carmen glares at the girl "fuck you." Santana shakes her head "no thank you. I'll leave that for Casey and Frannie to do." Carmen sighs "fuck I could get it from Puck faster than I can them." Both girls look up at her "what? Its true. Frannie still won't have sex with me and Casey said she isn't till Frannie does. Its all fucked up." Santana scuffs "so that's whats been up your ass. Lack of sex." Carmen rolls her eyes "whatever." With that she shuts the back door and heads back in the house.

They sit there a while longer and she comes out again this time in a bikini "what are you doing?" Carmen looks at Santana "sun bathing since the pools not ready yet." Quinn shakes her head as the girl lays down, she looks over to see the man working with Puck eyeing them all, she see's him say something to Puck and the boy turns and starts to laugh and hears him say "dude forget it. For one they are all minors and to they are all lesbian's and could kick your ass." They see the man look at Puck funny and says "but those two have kids." Puck nods "and now they are getting married to each other next month. So let it go dude. Besides they could all three probably kick our asses. I know Santana can." Santana smirks "Puck, Maddie over there could kick your ass." Maddie turns and looks at him grinning "wanna try Puck?" Puck laughs "no Maddie. I believe you could, you are San's niece after all." Santana nods "damn right. She is almost a black belt." The man working with him looks at them all "what the hell did you bring me into?" Puck laughs "hell dude. Hell." With that they go back to work on the pool.

A few moments later Maddie walks over to Quinn "auntie Q?" Quinn looks up at her "what baby?" Maddie sits down in front of her "when we gonna go get my dress?" Quinn smacks her forehead "shit. I new I was forgetting someone. Damn it." Maddie looks at her funny as Quinn says "the next day that granma or granpa have off we'll take you to get one ok. We need to take Dante and Hector to get there tuxes as well." Maddie nods "ok then." With that the girl runs off to play. Santana looks at Quinn "don't feel bad I forgot too." Quinn shakes her head "how could we forget?" Santana laughs "you had alot on your mind. So did I. We'll get them though." Just then Quinn's phone rings "Hello?" She listens a minute and smiles "we're around back. Just come to the side you'll see the gate open." With that she hangs up "who was that?" Quinn sets her phone down "Kurt. He said he had something to show us." Santana nods "oh ok." Just then Kurt comes walking in the gate "oh good Dante's here." Santana looks at him "please don't crush on my 8 year old nephew." Kurt glares at her "no I have something to show you and Quinn and he is one of them I needed." Quinn looks at the kids "Dante can you come here please?" The boy nods and runs over to them "whats up auntie Q?" Quinn points to Kurt "he wanted you."

Dante looks up at the boy "what?" Kurt sets a bag down on the table and pulls out a bow tie "really Kurt?" Kurt looks at Santana "yes. Blaine and I made them for the wedding for the kids. They are half purple and half pink." Quinn smiles "thanks kinda cool." Kurt nods and puts it on Dante "oh they are so cute." Dante looks down at the tie "do I have to wear this?" Santana smiles "yes you do little man. Its for the wedding. Thats the only time you have to wear it." Dante nods "ok then." Kurt turns him to Quinn "well?" Quinn nods "I like it. You made 2?" Kurt nods "yeah. Once for Dante and one for Hector. I don't know if Hector's will fit or not." Santana looks at Maddie "come here Maddie." Kurt looks at her funny "what are you doing?" Santana points to Maddie "here and Hector are pretty much the same size. If it fits her, it will fit him." Kurt nods "I see." He puts the tie on her and adjust it "fits." Quinn smiles "they'll look so cute." Carmen looks up at the kids "if you say so." Santana flips her off "shut up. Or go someplace else." Carmen turns over and ignores her, Kurt takes the ties off the kids "ok your free to go." With that the kids run off and play again as Kurt hands the bag to Quinn "there you go."

Quinn puts the bag on the table, and tells him " have a seat." Kurt nods and takes a seat "how long they been working on the pool?" Santana looks at her phone "3 hours. They just started filling the pool." Kurt nods "I see. What's took them so long?" Quinn laughs "they had to clean it good. It had a huge snake in it." Kurt looks at her funny till she shows him the video "that's not a snake that's a damn monster." Quinn laughs "now you sound like San." Santana flips her off "oh really? You want to go again today?" Carmen and Kurt look at them funny as Santana smiles "I wouldn't mind. But we have kids and company." Kurt reaches over and take Eden "come here baby girl they're being perverts." Eden looks at him and smiles "oh you new that didn't you?" Quinn laughs "don't let the innocent little face fool you. She is her mothers daughter." Kurt laughs "and if she has any of her fathers traits, I feel for you too." Santana rolls her eyes "you and me both." They sit there and talk till they get the pool done and Puck walks over to them "ok its done. You will need to wait till tomorrow to swim it in though. We had to put some chemicals in it." Santana nods "pump going?" Puck nods "yep. We will come back next week and check everything again." Santana nods "alright how much?"

Puck hands her a piece of paper "its expensive." Santana looks at the paper and then to Quinn "there goes the rest of Eden's college fund." Quinn rolls her eyes "you not using her college fund. Stop lieing." Santana laughs and pulls the check out of her pocket "got a pen?" Puck hands her a pen to fill the check out with "alright. Like I said we'll be back next week to check everything. If you have any question's just call." Santana nods "oh trust me I will." Puck laughs "see you guys later." They watch Puck pull the truck out of the yard and Santana hands Jazalyn over to Quinn so she can shut the gate. Once they are shut and locked she walks over and lets Bailey off the leash "there you go girl. Go play." With that the dog runs off to play with the kids. Santana sits down and looks at Kurt "where's hair gel at today?" Kurt sighs "he had to go help his dad move offices." Santana nods "I see. Where's he moving to?" Kurt shrugs "some other law firm." Quinn nods "so supportive there Kurt." The boy rolls his eyes "shut up."

They all make their way in and make lunch for the kids and them self, as they are eating Santana looks at Carmen "so what are you doing tonight?" Quinn looks over at Santana knowing what she is doing and then glances at Carmen "not sure. I was going to see if they wanted to go to the movies tonight." Quinn rolls her eyes and looks at Santana as she opens her mouth Quinn shakes her head. Santana looks at her funny and Quinn shakes her head again and mouths 'let it go." Kurt had been watching them all day since he has been there and looks at Carmen "so Carmen whats been going on with you? You've been acting different lately." Carmen looks at him and shrugs "nothing. Just had alot of my mind." Santana looks at her and raises an eyebrow at her "what's been on your mind? Aren't you seeing a therapist for that?" Carmen sighs "its hard to talk to him. He is just so weird, he kinda creeps me out. Thats why I hardly talk to him when I go to my appointments." Santana leans back in her seat as Kurt ask "do you talk to him about anything?" Carmen knows she has to let it out so she figures she might as well do it now "no. He looks at me kinda funny and he seems to always get a little to close sometimes."

Quinn looks at the kids who are done eating "go on in and watch a movie or something ok." The kids nod and head out of the room as Santana looks at Carmen "ok so you have been seeing this guy for a while now and you haven't talked to him about anything at all?" Carmen sighs "right. I had to go see him. I didn't get a say in who I would get to see." Quinn turns and looks at her "its the same guy I see?" Carmen shakes her head "no same office but different guy." Quinn nods "you see the younger guy. I see the older one." Carmen nods "yeah." Quinn crosses her arms "then you need to tell ma and pa that you want to see someone else. A woman or someone, you can't keep letting things build up in you. Your starting to act a little crazy." Carmen rubs her face "I know. But I can't talk to him when I look at him he is eyeing me up and down like my dad use to." Thats when it clicks in Santana "you don't trust him because he puts you in mind of you father." Carmen nods "yeah. So I can't talk to him. I tell people I do but I don't. I just sit there." Kurt laughs "so your wasting how much money an hour just sitting there not talking to the man?" Carmen shrugs as Quinn says "$250 an hour. Thats alot of money Carmen. Why haven't you told any of us before now?"

Carmen sighs "because you all are the perfect couple and I'm the fucked up one of the bunch. I thought I could deal with shit on my own." Quinn laughs at her "Carmen I'm seeing a therapist as well. I'm not perfect by far. To be honest San needs to see one too." Santana cuts her eyes around at her and Quinn keeps her focus on Carmen as she says "don't look at me like that you know its true. We have all been threw alot this summer so far, hell this year. It wouldn't hurt any of us to see one." Santana sighs and sits back and mumbles "whatever." Kurt shakes his head "Carmen I'm saying this a your friend, you need to tell Maribel and Jose so they can find you someone your more comfortable with. Like a female." Carmen sighs "I know." Quinn nods "your going to do it today. Actually ma is out of her meetings now. Kurt can you stay with San and the kids?" The boy nods "yeah. I'm free all day." Quinn nods "good. Carmen go get dressed." The girl looks at her funny "why?" Quinn stands up "just do it." Carmen sighs and gets up to go get dressed, when she's out of the room Santana looks at Quinn "what are you doing?" Quinn puts the dishes in the dishwasher and says "I'm taking her to see ma. She needs to let her know whats going on. That way she can be looking for a new therapist for us both. The old man I see is kinda creepy as well, I just didn't say anything because Carmen was going there and I didn't want to leave her there alone."

Santana nods and heads to the living room where all the kids are, Kurt and Quinn fallow him in "you sure you two can watch these four?" Kurt nods "I'll watch all 5 for you Quinn." Santana tosses a pillow at him and laughs "watch it Hummel." Quinn shakes her head and puts her shoes on just as Carmen comes back down "ready?" Carmen sighs "I guess." With that Quinn kisses Santana and the girls and heads out the door with Carmen behind her. The drive to Maribel's office is quiet "Q I'm sorry for the way I've been acting with you lately." Quinn nods "now that I kinda see what the problem is I understand. But Carmen my sister and I have alot to fix, your gonna have to give us time to fix it." Carmen nods "I know. I'm sorry about all that too." Quinn nods as they pull into the parking lot "just stop acting the way you are." Carmen turns the car off and looks at her "its kinda my fault Frannie didn't ever call you. I kept her busy on the phone or skype or texting to keep her from calling anyone really. I was just afraid that if she stopped talking to me she would change her mind about me." Quinn sits there a minute and then turns to her "so your saying you kept her from calling me?" Carmen sighs "yeah. I'm sorry, if your gonna be mad at anyone be mad at me not her." Quinn nods "I'm not happy with either one of you but we can work on that later ok."

Carmen nods as they both get out of the car and head into the build, as they walk in Diego looks at them "hey ladies." Quinn nods "Diego. Is ma busy?" Diego turns and looks in Maribel's office and see's her on the phone "she's on the phone but it you go in and wait she will be with you when she's done." The girls nod and head towards the office before the walk in Quinn turns to the man "I need to talk to you later too." Diego slowly nods "ok. I'll be here when you get done." Quinn nods and heads into Maribels office, as she see's them come in she looks at them funny and points to the seats in front of her desk and holds up a finger to them. They both sit down and wait for her to get off the phone, when she finally hangs up she looks at them "what are you two doing here?" Carmen puts her thumb in her mouth and starts biting her nail and its a sign to Maribel that something is bothering the girl so she turns to Quinn "ok spill. Whats going on?" Quinn looks at her and sighs "we need to talk to you about our therapist." Maribel nods and gets up and shuts her door "ok go on." As she sits back down Quinn starts "the reason Carmen has been acting up the way she has is because she hasn't' been talking to her therapist. She goes but doesn't say anything to him."

Maribel turns to the girl "is that true?" Carmen sighs "yes ma'am. He's creepy and he looks at me the way my dad use to before he would you know." Maribel sighs "why didn't you come to me and tell me? We have paid alot to them for you to just sit there for an hour not talking. Quinn do you talk to yours?" Quinn nods "I do alittle but not like I should. I'm not comfortable around him enough to fully open up. But I do talk some but its about small things not the big things, she doesn't say a word." Maribel shakes her head and pulls her glasses off, as she tosses them on the desk she sighs "ok so let me get this straight, you both go to the therapist but one of you kinda talks and the other is as quiet as a church mouse right?" Both girls nod "so what do we do?" Quinn looks at her "I would be more comfortable with a woman. And I'm sure Carmen would be as well." Carmen nods "I would. Not talking is starting to get to me and that's why I've been acting the way I have. Its all coming out wrong and they called me on it today and I finally gave up and spilled everything. Thats why we're here, Q made me come tell you." Maribel rubs her eyes "ok, I'll talk to Jose tonight and see if he knows of any women therapist and we will sit down with you two and figure it out alright?" Both girls nod as she ask "who's watching the kids? You didn't leave Santana by herself did you?" Quinn laughs "no Kurt's there helping her." Maribel nods "ok good. Alright I'll call Jose and see what he says but you both should of come to us before now."

The girls both nod as they stands up "alright get out of here. I'll see you guys tonight." With that they give her a hug and head out the door, as Quinn passes Diego's desk she looks at him "you feel bad for what you done right?" Diego nods "I do. I regretted it as soon as it left my mouth but I was to pissed at Aida to take it back." Quinn nods "you want to make it up to me?" The man nods "I do but I have no clue how." Quinn looks at him and shrugs "I have no one to walk me down the aisle at the wedding. If you can stop being a dick I would like for you to do it." Diego smiles "you sure about that?" Quinn nods "my dad won't be there and pa is walking San down. I don't want to walk down on my own so would you do it? It would prove you really do care." Diego nods "I'd be honored." Quinn smiles and looks at him "you'll need a tux." As she walks away Diego sighs "I'll have to get one." With that the two walk out and head home.

* * *

**Ok just a little heads up for all of you reading this. If I don't post any updates the next day or so, its not because I have forgot or anything. It's because we have an ice storm coming in tonight and it could knock our power out. So if this does happen I promise you all I will update as soon as I can get back online with my computer. I pray it doesn't happen because last time it took them a freaking month to get our power back on so with any luck it won't be to bad and I will be updating tomorrow.**


	47. Chapter 47

When they get home they walk in to see Kurt and Dante in the floor laughing and Maddie is in the chair laughing. Quinn looks at them and ask "whats so funny?" Kurt points to Santana who has Jazalyn in her arms about to stand up "ok what so funny about that?" Kurt shakes his head "no. Look at Santana." Quinn finally see's her as she stands up and walks to her "get your daughter." Quinn tries to hold in a laugh "oh so she's my daughter when she covers you in puke from head to waist huh?" Santana nods and tries to keep from gagging "seriously Q get her before I puke everywhere." Quinn grabs the baby and holds her out away from her "lets get you cleaned up little lady." As Quinn looks up she see's Santana run to the closest bathroom gagging. Quinn shakes her head "Kurt keep and eye on those three from me till I can change her." Kurt nods as Quinn heads up to Jazalyn's room, after she has the baby wiped off and changed she walks out to see Santana walking threw the living room in just a bra and shorts "SANTANA WHERE ARE YOUR DAMN CLOTHS?"

Santana turns and looks at Quinn as she comes down the stairs towards them "I was not about to wear that shirt up stairs just to carry it down again. Besides the only person in this house that wants to look at my twins are you. Kurt is gay as gay can be and Carmen is family just like those two." Quinn shakes her head but before she can say anything Bristol and Dani walk in "oh and those two have seen me in less than this." Quinn slaps her on the stomach as she walks by "go put some cloths on now." Santana sighs and heads up the stairs. Quinn turns to see a blushing Bristol and a laughing Dani "we was just going to come let you know we could see in threw the window and see her running around in her bra." Quinn see's Bristol nod and shakes her head "she's worse than a kid at times. The windows was replaces but they wasn't tinted." As Santana comes back down she sighs "its the same as a bikini top." Kurt shakes his head "not really. Your girls was falling out of the bra Satan." Santana rolls her eyes as she sits back down and looks at Jazalyn who is looking at her "oh no little lady you are your mothers daughter today. I'm taking Eden."

Quinn rolls her eyes and turns to the guards "was you needing anything else?" Dani nods "yeah we was actually. Kerri called us and said that you won't have to go to court after all. The state offered all three of them a deal on the kidnapping and attempted murder. They took the deal and since Brittany failed her psych test she will be spending 5 years in a mental hospital and will be retested before release. The other two took a 10 year sentence. So you won't have to go to court over that. She said she would be calling Maribel and Jose and letting them know as well." Quinn nods "its enough time to get out of here before she gets out. By then we will be in a different state." Bristol nods "Oscar wants us to stay till the shit with Randy is taken care of though. Bella has pretty much been staying away and he is still in jail." Santana nods "alright. Did Kerri say what it was looking like for him?" Dani shakes her head "no. Just the Brittany case." Santana nods "aleast we don't have to deal with her for a long while."

The guards leave a few minutes later and Kurt looks at the girls "is it odd to have guards with you all the time?" Quinn shakes her head "you get use to them. I'm actually gonna miss them when they do leave." Santana nods "they're kinda fun sometimes." Kurt nods "I see." They sit around chatting for a while when they hear a knock on the door and Quinn goes to answer it "oh hey Burt." The man smiles and steps in "my son still here?" Quinn nods as Kurt gets up "oh hey is it 4:30 already?" Burt laughs "yeah. You ready to go?" Kurt nods "yeah. I'll see you guys later." The girls wave to him as he leaves. Just as Quinn sits back down on the couch they hear the door open "well its just like grand central station isn't it?" Quinn rolls her eyes and slaps at Santana "be nice jackass." Santana laughs and see Diego coming in "hey you two. You ready to head home?" The kids get up and nod "auntie San do we get to go swimming tomorrow?" Santana nod "yep. Just leave your suits here and we can go tomorrow. Make sure you bring and extra set of cloths too." Diego looks at her funny "what they played in the dirt today." Diego laughs and shakes his head "I told her to bring and extra set of cloths." He looks at the baby and smile "they are getting so big."

Quinn smiles "they are. Before long they will need another set of shots though." Diego nods "yeah but they are moving more when the second ones so it will be easier on them. Alright I will see you in the morning. I will be dropping them off since Aida has to go in early for something." Santana nods "alright see you in the morning guys." With that Diego takes the kids and head out. Quinn leans back on the couch "I'm kinda tired." Santana laughs "and you got almost 2 hours off from them all." Quinn rolls her head and looks at her "Sorry about that." Santana shrugs "its all good. It was pretty fun." The girls sit there with each other till Maribel gets home. When she comes in she puts Alex down and goes back to get Lexi, when she comes back in Santana has her brother out talking to him "yeah then she threw up all over me. You won't do that will you?" Maribel looks at her funny and ask "what are you talking to him about?" Santana looks at her mother "Jaz is the exorcist I think. She threw up on me and covered me from head to waist. I didn't know such a little body could hold so much."

Maribel laughs "oh mija. Your just getting paid back for the times you would puke in your fathers mouth when you was a baby." Santana gags as Quinn laughs "she didn't?" Maribel nods as she takes Lexi out of her car seat and kisses her "she did a few times actually. I think she was 9 months old when she done it the last time." Quinn shakes her head "karma's a bitch huh San." Santana glares at them "shut up both of you." Just then the front door opens and Frannie walks in "hey." They all wave at her as she walks in, Quinn looks at Maribel "did you talk to pa yet about that?" Maribel shakes her head "not really. I just sent him a text telling him I needed to talk to him when he got home. We'll talk about it tonight." Quinn nods "I'm not going tomorrow." Maribel looks at her "I kinda figured that." Frannie looks at the two of them "what are you talking about?" Quinn shrugs "therapist." Frannie nods "they suck. Santana what ever you do, don't become one of those. Be a medical doctor or surgeon." Santana laughs "you think I want to sit and listen to peoples problems all freaking day? Hell no. Thats out, I'm telling you all that now." Frannie looks at the clock then to her sister "give me a few to change and tell Carmen where I'm going and I'll be back down." Quinn nods "alright."

With that Frannie heads up to Carmen's room and closes the door as Maribel ask "think she will cancel on you again?" Quinn shrugs "I don't think so. After Carmen and I talked today I think she understands that there is a HUGE strain on mine and Frannie's relationship. She did tell me it was pretty much her fault my sister didn't call me though." Maribel looks at her funny "I'm sure thats not completely true." Quinn nods "I know but I think it might of played a big part in it. She said she would keep her busy talking to her as much as possible to keep her from changing her mind about her. I know thats not all of it because there was times she could of contacted me and she didn't." Maribel nods "I see. Well I hope you two get it worked out." Quinn nods "me to." She then turns to Santana "think you can watch these two for a little while?" Santana looks at Jazalyn who is grinning at her "I'm not sure about that one. She has that evil look on her face." Quinn rolls her eyes "stop calling our daughter evil." Maribel shakes her head "Santana can take one of the twins and Eden and I'll take Jazalyn and the other one since she thinks Jazalyn is out to get her tonight."

Quinn laughs "are you sure?" Maribel nods "it will give me time with both my granddaughters and my three kids. We'll be fine sweetie, you focus on working things out with your sister." Quinn nods as she hears Frannie and Carmen coming down the stairs "ok whats up with you Carmen? Any other time with me telling you this you would through a fit till I canceled with her. Whats going on with you?" They all turn and watch as Carmen sighs "I realized I was being a bitch. You do need to work things out with her." Frannie looks at her funny then ask "you sure your ok?" Carmen laughs and nods "yes. I'm fine. Now get going, I want to spend some times with these four little ones." Frannie nods and looks at her sister "you ready?" Quinn stands up and kisses the babies then Santana "I love you be back soon." Santana nods "I love you be careful." With that the sisters walk out of the house and Quinn see's Bristol at the end of the driveway "hang on." Frannie stands by her car as Quinn walks to the end of the driveway "you ok Quinn?" Quinn nods "you might as well just get in with us. Its just me and Frannie going out so it will be easier for you to ride with us." Bristol nods and kisses Dani and gets out to fallow Quinn, when they get to Frannie's car she looks at them "ok." Quinn shrugs "its easier if she rides with us." Frannie nods and gets in the care with the other two.

As they are heading down the road Frannie glances at her sister "I'm sorry Quinn. Seriously I am." Quinn nods "why did you ignore me Frannie?" Frannie thinks a minute and sighs "because I was trying to get things figured out with Carmen and Casey, and then I was just stupid and thought you would always be there now matter what." Quinn turns and looks at her "I was shot Frannie. If it hadn't been for the vest I would of died." Frannie nods "I know. I wanted to call you so bad that night but at the same time I was actually scared to." Quinn looks at her funny "why was you scared to call me?" Frannie pulls in at the restaurant and turns off the car "look Quinn, nothing I can say will change what I've done or the way I've acted. I do love you more than anything in this world, you and my nieces are truely the only family I have. If I lost the three of you I would be lost. Don't get me wrong I care a great deal about Carmen and Casey but you are my blood, your my baby sister. I lost you for years because of your parents and I don't want that to happen again." Quinn looks at her sister as a tear rolls down her check "I'm not asking you to forgive me but I am asking that you let me try to earn your trust back, I know that hard to do but I want to do it. I love you dearly and I can't lose you."

Quinn turns her head and looks out the window as she wipes her face "do you even realize how much you hurt me Frannie?" Frannie sighs "sadly I do. And I'm so fucking stupid for doing it." Quinn nods "you hurt me pretty bad. I was all prepared to tell you to fuck off and get out of my life. But I kept holding onto that little bit of hope that you would open your eyes and see that you was losing me." As she turns and looks at her sister she continues "I can't do this again Frannie. If you start to ignore me again for any damn reason I will be done with you. So you better pull your head out of your ass and open your eyes. God could take either one of us away at any moment." Frannie nods and wipes her own eye "I know and trust me no matter what I will make an effort to talk to you and spend time with you. If you and Santana can make the effort with your wedding coming up then I will make my effort to do it too. Carmen and Casey will just have to realize I still have a sister and two nieces." Quinn nods "your right. That will be your next talk is with them." Frannie nods "that it will be. So are we good?" Quinn thinks a minute and slowly nods "as long as you don't pull this shit again. If you say your gonna do something do it. Don't push me to the back burn again like you have been doing. Almost 5 years I didn't know if you was even alive and now here you are. Please don't make me wonder that again."

Frannie nods and leans over and pulls her into a hugs "I promise. Now lets go eat. I'm starving." Quinn looks in the back seat and laughs as Bristol wipes her eyes "for such a big bad tough guard you sure are a softy at times." Bristol flips her off as they all get out of the car "shut it Quinn. I'm emotional this week." Frannie laughs "thats her way of saying mother nature came to visit so back off." They all three laugh as they head in to eat. When they are done they get back in the car "you ready to go home or do you feel like going for a walk?" Quinn nods "a walk sounds good." Frannie nods and heads towards the park that Quinn and Santana took the girls to with the track, as they are driving Frannie ask "when are you guys going to New York to get the license?" Quinn sighs "we have to go a week before the wedding and file for them. Oscar said he can get the paper from a judge without us being there. How I don't know but I have learn not to ask questions." Bristol grins in the back seat "the judge owes him a favor. We'll leave it at that." Quinn nods "thats how I'm looking at it." Frannie nods "so you leave the 27?" Quinn shakes her head "the 25."

As they pull into the park Frannie nods "you staying till the wedding or coming back?" Quinn gets out of the car and says "no we are flying out the 25 and flying back the 26. We have to leave the babies while we go so we are just staying over night and coming home the next day." As they start walking Frannie smiles "who's watching them?" Quinn laughs "Karen is watching the twins and Carla is keeping the girls for us. When we go for the wedding we are taking them all since Oscar is rent a plane for us." Bristol laughs "you do realize the plane he is renting is a big one right? The entire wedding party plus guest will pretty much be on it unless they make their own plans." Quinn nods "he told me. That man knows to many people, it was another favor called in he said." Frannie laughs "I'm begining to think there are alot of people that owe him favors." Bristol nods "you wouldn't believe how many owe him." As they walk Quinn stops as a girl is walking in there direction "you ok Quinn?" Quinn watches the girl as she gets closer "thats Brittany's little sister." Bristol steps up behind the blond as the girl walks up to them "hey Quinn." Quinn nods "hi Kenzie." The girl shoves her hands in her pockets "I'm sorry about what Brittany did to you guys. Dad kept telling them to stop and leave it all alone but they wouldn't listen."

Quinn tilts her head and looks at her "oh really? Because the way they talked he new nothing about it." The girl sighs "he didn't know much till I told him what they was doing. Before he could get back she had already kidnapped Carmen thinking she was Santana." Quinn nods "I see. So it was you who told him." The girl nods "I hate what they done. They made it hard on me since they went nuts. I have to be the one to deal with it all now. Dad said he is divorcing mom and we are moving away. I don't want anything to do with them ever again. Mom or Brittany, they can rot in jail for all I care." Quinn smiles "well your not alone there Kenzie. So what grade are you going into?" Kenzie smiles "8th. But we will be moved before then, dad got a job offer where my granma is so we are moving there." Quinn nods "New Mexico right?" The girl nods "I like it there and no one will know about what my nuts o sister and mom done so it will be good." Quinn smiles "well I hope you enjoy it." The girl nods "can you tell Tana I'm sorry too?" Quinn nods "I will." The girl smiles "hows the baby?" Quinn laughs "we have two actually. They're good. Wanna see them?" The girl nods as Quinn pulls up a picture on her phone "that is Eden and that is Jazalyn." The girl looks at the picture a moment "I didn't know Tana was pregnant." Quinn laughs "she wasn't this is her brothers baby. He didn't want her and the mother abandon her so San and I are raising her."

Kenzi smile "they look like you two. They're pretty." Quinn smiles "thanks. Well we need to get going, I left San home watching them." The girl laughs "good thing they are babies or she would feed them sugar like she did me once." Quinn laughs "true." Quinn hugs the girl "be good Kenzie. And take care of yourself ok." The girl nods "I will. Take care Quinn." With that the girl steps around them and walks down the path, when she is far enough away Bristol says "why couldn't her sister be that nice?" Quinn sighs "Brittany was always spoiled. She always got what she wanted when she wanted. Kenzie was always a daddy's girl he raised her to be polite with people. He maybe a homophobic dick but Kenzie isn't, that she took after her mother, she taught her love is love no matter who it is. That I can thank them for, she's a good kid just handed a shit life. Maybe she will stay the same as she is and her father won't fuck her up. I pray she doesn't turn out like Brittany." As they keep on walking Frannie shakes her head "I remember when she was barely out of diapers. She was a smart kid back then." Quinn nods "she's a straight A student. She is actually suppose to be in 7 this year but they skipped her a year when she was in 1 she went straight to 3rd. She passed all the test and the work bored her so they had to move her up to challenge her more." Bristol shakes her head "and her sister got held back." Quinn nods "she is suppose to be a grade above us. But failed 1st grade and had to repeat."

As they make their way back to the car to head home Frannie looks at her sister "how can they be related? I mean seriously they are so different you would think one of them was adopted. If it wasn't for the looks." Quinn nods "I know. The blue eyes and blond hair, and Kenzie looks alot like Brittany at that age." As they head home Bristol laughs "kinda like you two. You look alot alike the eyes are different though and you act totally different." Quinn flips her off "fuck you Bristol." Bristol smirks "can't sorry. I'm married and your gonna be getting married in a month. Sorry sweet cheeks." Quinn shakes her head and laughs "whatever. You know you would if we was both single." Frannie looks in the mirror and see's the woman purse her lips and blush "oh you so would." Quinn turns just in time to see the look on the woman's face "well well well. Why would you want to sleep with me? Is it because you have seen me naked?" Frannie glances at her sister "excuse me? When did she see you naked and does Santana know?" Quinn laughs "yes San knows. We was at the cabin and we was playing truth or dare and I was dared to dive off the dock naked."

Frannies eyes widen "please tell me no one else saw you?" Quinn laughs "no one was around. But all of us." Frannie shakes her head "dear Lord. I can't believe you done it." Bristol laughs "oh she did more than just dive off it. She did a back flip then went to dive off." Frannie sighs "Lord helps up. Eden will be one hell of a handful when she gets older." Quinn nods "oh I know." As they pull into the driveway they see that everyone is home "well nice to see all of them are here. See you later Bristol." With that the guard heads to the car with her wife in it and the other two head inside. When they walk in they hear Maribel and Jose laughing "oh mija. I wish I could of seen it." Quinn walks in just in time to see Santana toss a pillow at him "it wasn't funny. I about puked as well." Maribel shakes her head "mija you did it to him." Jose nods "you sure did about 6 times." Santana sighs "great then she will do it to me about 60 times then." Frannie walks over and sits with Carmen in the floor as Quinn walks over and sits beside Santana "when I came in she all but threw her at me." Santana rolls her eyes "I did not. I handed her to you really fast."

They all sit and chat for a while till Quinn remembers "oh San guess who we ran into." Santana shrugs "who?" Quinn sits up more and looks at her "Kenzie. She said to tell you sorry for what her mother and sister done and hi." Santana nods "I pray she doesn't turn out like them." Carmen nods "she's to sweet to end up like them." Quinn nod "her dad is taking her and moving out of the state. He's divorcing her mom." Santana nods "good. Maybe she will stand a chance." Quinn nods and leans back on Santana's shoulder "I hope." They all sit and watch tv for a while till Santana feels Quinn drifting off "something is up with her. I don't know if its her allergies or is she is still kinda depressed. She's staying tired alot." Jose looks at the blond "well we will be finding them a new therapist this week so we'll see. If its her allergies we can give her some meds." Santana nods "yeah I was gonna give her some before we went to bed tonight." With that they go back to watching tv till everyone heads off to bed for the night.


	48. Chapter 48

The rest of the week goes by much better they had managed to find the girls a female therapist that they both like and Carmen actually talked to. She was feeling better letting things out and was starting to act normal again. Friday morning the girls woke up to Eden crying "I'll get her Q." Quinn laughs "you just don't want Jaz puking on you again." As Santana walks out of the room she laughs "four times this week Q." Quinn shakes her head and lays back down. She had just drifted off when she feels Santana sit down "what are you doing?" Santana smiles "guess who rolled over this morning before I got in there." Quinn opens her eyes and looks at Eden "she didn't." Santana nods "she did. She was laying on her stomach." Quinn smiles and takes the baby and kisses her "oh you are going up so fast." Santana laughs "lay her down and watch her." Quinn lays the baby down on her back and watches her a minute "are you sure you wasn't half asleep still?" Santana rolls her eyes "no. Just watch her." They lay there and watch her and after a little bit she starts moving around and finally turns over "oh my God. Now we really have to watch her closely." Santana nods "yep." They lay there with the baby till they hear Jazalyn "think she's on her belly?" Santana shrugs "go see while I go feed this one."

Quinn nods and gets out of bed and heads to the baby's room "well looking there. I guess you two are gonna be doing the same things without knowing huh?" Quinn turns the monitor off and picks the baby up "you momma isn't going to believe me so you'll have to show her." She changes the baby and heads downstairs "San." Santana looks up and points to the bottle on the table "what?" Quinn smiles "guess who else is turning over." Santana looks at the baby as she eats "oh really now?" Quinn nods "when they get done we'll take them to the livingroom and show you." Santana nods as Eden finishes "you was starving huh." She burps the baby as Maribel walks in "morning." Both girls smile "morning." Maribel watches them then ask "whats go you two smiling?" Santana laughs "we have two that was on their stomachs this morning." Maribel looks at the girls and smiles "really?" Quinn nods "when she gets done eatting we'll show you." Maribel nods and gets a cup of coffee "alright then." Once Jazalyn is done they take the girls in the livingroom and put them on a blanket on their backs. They stand there a few minutes when Santana and Maribel see's Jazalyn turn over "told you so." Santana smiles "I believe you."

Just as she says it Frannie walk in the room "what are we doing?" She looks at the babies then ask "why is Jaz on her stomach." Quinn smiles and turns her back over "watch her." Just then both babies turn over "awwww. When did they start that?" Santana laughs "this morning." Frannie smiles "think they will be crawling before I go back to school?" Maribel shrugs "maybe. I know they will be sitting up by then." Quinn nods "Jazalyn is already trying to sit up on her own. I noticed that yesterday." Santana nods "we'll work with then today." A few moments later Frannie walks to the kitchen and Maribel heads up to get the twins ready to go. When she comes back down she hands Alex to Santana "can you feed him please?" Santana nods and goes to get his bottle while Maribel goes up to wake up Lexi, Frannie looks at the babies and sighs "I want one." Quinn laughs "no you think you do but trust me you want to wait till your out of college. Its hard enough with us being in high school. Just imagine college for us." Frannie nods "I see your point. So what do you plan on going to college for?" Quinn shrugs "not sure yet. San wants to be a doctor, your becoming a lawyer, Casey wants to be a teacher, Carmen wants to be a dancer, I'm not sure yet. I have a couple of years to figure it out."

Frannie nods "true. I didn't know what I wanted to do till my junio year in college." They stand there a few more minutes before Frannie sighs "I need to get going. I'll see you guys tonight." Quinn nods and goes over and lays in the floor with the girls. As she is laying there Santana walks in "damn Q, leave you alone a few minutes and your rolling around in the floor with them." Quinn flips her off "I was thinking thank you." Santana raises and eyebrow at the girl "about?" Quinn looks at the girls and sighs "you have it figured out what you want to do, Casey has it figured out, hell even Carmen does. But me, I have no fucking clue." Santana looks at her a moment "not everyone knows right away Q. Look at your sister she was all set for a buisness degree then changed to law. You'll figure it out at some point." Quinn lays her head down on her hands and sighs "maybe. Maybe I could just be a stay at home mom and let you work." Santana shrugs "if thats what you want to do." Quinn rolls her eyes "I was joking. But you would let me?" Santana nods "whatever you wanted to do I would support you. If you want to be a writer, painter, a sidewalk saleman, stay at home mom, whatever it is I would support you Q."

Quinn raises her head "sidewalk sales man? Seriously?" Santana laughs "yes." Just then Maribel come back down "ok this one isn't feeling to go. She is trying to run a fevor on me so I will probably end up coming home early." Santana nods "alright. Want us to keep Alex to keep him from getting sick?" Maribel sighs as the door opens and Aida and the kids walk in "no. Your gonna have 4 already."Aida looks at her mother "whats going on?" Maribel looks at her "Blanca is running a fever and I'll end up missing half a day I bet. Santana asked if I wanted them to keep Julian but I told her no that she already had 4 to take care of." Aida nods "I can take Dante to Kemen's, he wanted to know if he could come over today anyways." Dante smiles "can I momma?" Aida looks at her mother the to Santana who nods "its fine with me. I can keep Alex so he doesn't get sick, we're gonna risk getting Jake sick the way it is. Unless you want to take the girls to Carla, Alex to Karen, Dante to Kemen and leave Maddie and Lexi here?" Aida looks at her sister "that was a mouth full." Santana sticks her tongue out at her sister "its up to you guys." Quinn nods "it would be best to keep Lexi home today to keep Jake from getting sick. Aida can you drop Alex and Dante off on your way to work?"

Aida nods "yeah." Quinn nods "then you can drop the girls off at Carla's on your way to work ma and we will have it made." Quinn looks at Aida "is it still hard for Maddie to get sick?" Aida nods "she hasn't been sick in a year and a half so I'm guessing so. But if she gets sick its fine one of us can stay home with her." Maribel nods "alright then that will work. Go get their bags ready and call Carla." Quinn stands up to go do all that and leavs the babies in the livingroom. Aida looks at the girls and watches as they roll back onto their backs one at a time "well look who's rolling." Santana smiles "they started it this morning." Aida nods "good. Maybe they won't be to far behind normal babies." Santana nods "thats what we're hoping." Maribel feels of Lexi again "she feels hotter to me since I got her up." Aida reaches over "she's pretty warm. You need to check her temp again." Maribel nods and goes up to check it. Santana gets Alex ready to go "ok his diaper bag is over there and ready to go. Put this bottle in it and grab his milk off the counter in there." Aida nods and goes to get the milk when she comes back Maribel is back in the livingroom "ok its 102.3. I'm going to call the doctor when they open up and see what they want me to do. After my 8 am meeting I'll call you and let you know."

Quinn comes back down with the carseats and diaper bags "Carla said just call her when you pull up and she will help you get them out of the car." Maribel nods "alright. They ready to go?" Quinn nods "as soon as I get them in the seats." Aida picks up Alex's seat and takes him and Dante with her as she leaves, Quinn and Santana put the girls in their carseats and carry them to Maribels car and put them in "ok their bottle and milk are in the bags. Tell her if she needs anything else just call us and I'll have Carmen bring it over." Maribel nods as she kisses Lexi on the head and hands her to Quinn "alright I'll see you guys later. I'll call as soon as I get ahold of the doctor." Quinn nods as she walks back in the house with the sick baby. As she gets to the livingroom she see's Maddie laying in the floor "what are you doing munchkin?" Maddie sighs "my day is gonna suck now. It suppose to storm today and now we have a sick baby." Quinn sits down in the chair and starts rocking the baby as she feeds her "could be worse. Your aunt San could of been the sick one and she whines more than the babies when she's sick."

Maddie laughs as Santana walks it "I heard that Q and I do not." Maddie nods "you do. Remember when you had a swore throat last year. You whined worse than Hector when he had his tonsils taken out." Santana tosses a pillow at the girl "I did not, hush." Quinn laughs "you did. You called me to come over because you hurt and thought I could make it better." Santana rolls her eyes "thats it gang up on me." Just then Quinn hears Lexi choke on her milk and pulls her bottle out of her mouth "ok you thats enough." The baby coughs and gags till she is unchoked and Quinn puts her on her chest "ok no more milk for a bit little lady." She sits there and rocks the baby for a few minutes and feels her getting heavy on her chest "she asleep Maddie?" The little girl raises up and nods "yeah. She don't look to good." Quinn nods "she's wheezing. I can feel it on my hand on her back." Santana sighs "thats all they need is for her to be really sick." Quinn kisses the baby a few times "maybe its just a cold or something." Santana shakes her head "no I'm gonna say probably Pneumonia Dante had it at her age and done the same thing." Quinn nods "I see. So what do they do if it is?"

Santana sighs "she will be admitted to the hospital. She isn't even two months and hasn't had her shots so they will admit her and treat her." Quinn nods "oh. Well that sucks." Santana nods "it will really suck if she gives it to the other babies." They sit and talk for a while when Santana hears her phone ring "hey Carla, whats up?" She listens a minute and laughs "she probably thought she packed it. Let me go see." She stands up and Quinn watches her run up to Eden's room and come back down "yep it was in her crib." Quinn rolls her eys "new I was forgetting something." She see's Santana hang up "Casey is coming to get this. You forgot it." Quinn sighs "my bad. It was a rush job. Did Jaz have hers?" Santana nods "Edens was the only think you forgot, how you forgot her binky is beyond me. The girl is attached to this thing." Quinn shrugs "must of over looked it. We need to get them a couple more for the diaper bag." Santana nods "when we go back to the store thats what we're gonna do." A few minutes later Casey walks in and picks up the pacifier "oh thank God its not lost. She is pissed she don't have it. Your fired from packing their diaper bags Q." Quinn laughs "atleast I remembered the milk unlike San." Santana rolls her eyes "once I forgot it." Casey shakes her head "alright I have to go. See you later."

With that the girl is out the door as fast as she came in it "she must really be pissed she ain't got it." Santana nods "she was. I heard her screaming." Quinn sighs "my bad." Santana laughs "its all good. She'll get over it." Maddie sits up in the floor as she hears thunder "please tell me that was a big truck." Quinn laughs "afraid not sweetie." As it thunders again they see Bailey come running full speed into the livingroom and jumps on the couch beside Santana, a moment later Maddie is on the other side of the dog "ok now this is sad. I'm the only one not afraid today." Maddie laughs as she feels Bailey jump "she's more scared than me." Quinn nods "she is. She just a little bit more than San is." Maddie turns to see Santana glaring at Quinn but jumps with Bailey when they hear thunder again "this is going to be along day." Santana nods "you said it Q." Quinn laughs and looks at the clock to see its only 8 "well the storms started early. They wasn't suppose to start till almost noon." Santana looks out the window and see's its raining "maybe that means it won't last long." Maddie sighs "no its gonna rain all day." Santana sighs "figures." A few moments later they hear Santana's phone right "hello?" Santana put it on speaker because she doesn't want it on her ear with the lightening "Hey I called the doctor and I have to bring her in at 11. She can't get her in any sooner than that but keep an eye on her temp if it goes over 103.5 let me know and I'm suppose to take her to the ER. She said try not to give her any tylenol or anything till she can see her. Just keep and eye on her temp."

Santana nods "ok we can do that. Anything else?" Maribel sighs "if she starts crying and won't stop, or if she coughs alot." Santana looks at the baby "she choked eatting after you left. But Q took care of her. She's laying on her chest sleeping now. She said she can feel her wheezing threw her back." Maribel says "yeah I felt that this morning too. Thats why she wants to see her. Alright if anything changes call me ok. If not I'll see you at 10." Santana nods "alright see you later." WIth that they both hang up "think we can keep her under control till then?" Quinn nods "its only two hours. We can handle it. Besides it will give us practice if ours get sick." Santana nods "true. Now do you want to fix breakfast or do you want me to?" Quinn laughs "you can I have all week." Santana sighs "toast and bacon isn't breakfast Q. I'll make breakfast. What do we want?" Maddie smiles "peanut butter and chocolate chip pancakes." Quinn nods "thats sounds good." Santana laughs "I see what I'm good for. Alright, I'll go cook, Maddie protect Bailey." The little girl nods and grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and cuddles up to the dog and they watch tv till Santana gets breakfast done.

* * *

**ok so the power is back to normal this evening but guess what we are gonna get more freaking ice tonight so if I don't update again tomorrow that's why. I love winter but I hate the ice part of it. So please be patient with me. I will update again when I can. Once again I am sorry for the updates not being normal. When all this crap goes away I will be back to updating like normal. Thank you guys. **


	49. Chapter 49

**ok so no power loss today. So as promised here are the next two chapters. **

* * *

By the time Santana was done making breakfast Quinn had to change her shirt and Lexi's cloths twice. As Santana comes out of the kitchen she looks at Quinn funny "thats not what you had on when I went in there." Quinn looks at her funny "ya think? She got sick twice. I had to change us both." Santana nods "and her temp?" Quinn sighs "it was the same last time I changed us." Santana nods "the foods done, do you think she will lay in the swing long enough for us to eat?" Quinn shrugs "we can try it." Santana nods and takes the swing to the kitchen so they can eat. As they are sitting there the baby gets sick again "aleast I don't have to change me, just her." Santana nods "I'll do it you eat. I may have to call mamá back if she keeps this up." Quinn nods as she watches her walk out with the baby, once they are gone Maddie looks at her "is she going to be ok?" Quinn nods "yeah we just need to get her into the doctor to see whats going on with her." Maddie nods and goes back to eatting, when Santana comes back down Quinn is done and she hands her to her and Quinn notice's Santana has a different shirt on "she get you too?"

Santana sighs and sits down "yeah I think i need to call mamá. She's puking way to much." Quinn nods "I agree, I'll go call her while you finish your breakfast." Santana nods and watches her leave, as Quinn gets to the livingroom she picks up Santana's phone and calls Maribel. As it rings Quinn moves Lexi around in her arms "hey mija is everything ok?" Quinn sighs "no ma. She is puking like crazy now, we've had to change her 4 times, I've changed twice and Santana had to change as well. I don't think she will be able to wait till 10." Maribel sighs "I was afraid of that. Alright I'm going to go ahead and leave now. I'll call the doctor on my way home and see what she wants me to do." Quinn nods "alright see you in a bit." With that the girl hangs up the phone as Santana walks in "call her?" Quinn nods "she's on her way home now." Santana nods and sits back down on the couch by Bailey "I really hate storms Q." Quinn laughs "I know baby. It'll be ok, I'm actually shocked Carmen isn't up yet." Santana nods "I now. Hows the new therapist?" Quinn shrugs "alot better than the last one. Atleast she listens to me and doesn't look at me funny when I say something. She was shocked when I told her everything thats happened."

Santana looks at Quinn "is she helping you though?" Quinn looks up from the baby to Santana "honestly? Yeah she is. Its almost like talking to you about things but she is able to give me advise." Santana smiles "good. I'm glad your able to talk to her." Just then they hear Carmen's bedroom door open and the girl walks down the stairs "where's the girls?" Santana turns to her "Carla's, we kept Lexi because she is sick and its better for us to keep her than to send her to Karens." Carmen nods and sits down in the other chair "is she ok?" Quinn sighs "I'm not sure. Ma is on her way home to get her now, she had an appointment at 11 but I don't think she can wait that long." Carmen looks at the baby "she's pretty pale." Quinn nods "yeah." They sit there a few minutes and Santana looks at Carmen "are you talking to the new therapist or are you just sitting there like you was with the other one?" Carmen sighs "no. I'm actually talking to her. Its almost like talking to you but she's more helpful and doesn't threaten to kick my ass every two minutes." Santana glares at her "I do not." Carmen laughs "oh but you do. Anyways I started opening up to her and she said to her right now it sounds like I have a case of PTSD."

Quinn looks at her funny "like what war vets get?" Carmen nods "yeah. Anyone can get it, not just war vets. It has to do with being traumatized from a young age. With the being raped by my father and dealing with that forever. Then watching her have it done to her, then the car wreck and almost killing Santana. Then to you getting stabbed and almost dieing, she said she was shocked I was functioning as well as I was." Santana sits there a moment the speaks up "and she's sure thats what you have?" Carmen nods "yeah. When I got home I googled it and I have like 99% of the syptoms. So yeah." Santana looks at her "so how do they treat it?" Carmen curls up in a ball in the chair and lays her head against the back "therapy. And if the depression and anxiety doesn't go away soon. I'll be put on meds for that. She also mentioned that there maybe time I'll have to get you to go with me San, since the car wreck shit still fucks with me. She called it family therapy." Santana nods "if thats what it takes to get you threw this I'll do it." Quinn watches them and see's Carmen is not saying something "what else Carmen?"

Carmen sighs "when I go to work threw the times I had to watch you get well you know. I'm suppose to see if you can go in with me then too." Santana sighs and leans back on the couch "I'm not comfortable talking about that with people Carmen." Quinn looks at her "thats one of the reason's I said you needed to see a therapist. You haven't learned to deal with it." Santana goes to open her mouth but Carmen stops her "she's right and that could be where some of your anger comes from as well. Think about everything San. What has happened to you in your life, I'm gonna say there are times you have PTSD." Santana rolls her eyes and goes to argue as the front door opens "oh you two are so luck she walked in." Carmen and Quinn look at each other and know that they are right. Maribel walks in the room and can tell she interrupted something "ok whats going on?" Santana sighs "nothing. Those two seem to think I need to see a therapist like they are." Maribel nods "I agree with them." As she walks over to Quinn she picks the baby up "when was the last time you checked her temp?" Quinn looks at the clock "right before we called you. The highes it got for us was 103.1" Maribel sighs "Dr. Spencer said that I needed to go ahead and take her into the ER and have her checked. They can call her from there since she can't get her in any earlier."

Santana nods "ok. Can you take her alone?" Maribel sighs "I was wanting one of you to ride with me. To help keep an eye on her." Santana nods "I smell less like puke. I can ride with you and Carmen can come pick me up. Do we need to stop and get the girls?" Quinn shakes her head "no Carla said she would watch them till the rain died down later. I don't want to get them soaked and make them sick." Santana nods "alright. Carmen get dressed and fallow us." The girl nods and heads up the stairs, Quinn looks at Maddie on the couch "its just you and me till they get back chick." Maddie smiles "thats fine. We can keep Bailey company so she doesn't get scared." Maribel looks at the dog laying on the girls lap "big old chicken. Fight someone breaking it but thunder scares you." Quinn laughs "she's just like San." Maribel nods as she puts the baby in the carseat "true." Santana rolls her eyes as she puts her flip flops on "whatever." When Carmen comes back down they head out the door. Once they are gone Quinn looks at Maddie "so what are we doing while they are all gone?" Maddie shrugs "watch tv." Quinn smiles "good choice."

They sit there and watch tv and both fall asleep, Quinn had moved over to the couch and Maddie was laying on her chest and Bailey was laying on her feet. When Santana and Carmen get home thats how they find them "look at those lazy bums." Santana smiles "Quinn didn't sleep good lastnight. Her allergies are kicking her ass lately." Carmen walks over and sits in the chair from earlier while Santana walks by and kisses Quinn on the head and moves to the other chair. As she sits down Carmen looks at her "you really do need to see someone San." Santana sighs and turns the tv "well its not gonna happen. I can deal with shit better than most people." Carmen looks at her funny "really? Because I see the way you look at Q sometimes like you want to memorize her because its like she will disappear into thin air at any minute." Santana glares at her "well thats because she almost died on me Carmen. I almost lost her." Carmen nods "thats my point. I can admit I need help. Q can admit it but you can't admit you need help." Santana sighs and glaces at the sleeping pair on the couch "there are times I look at her still and have to close my eyes because I can still see her bleeding. I know I probably should see someone but I can't open up as easy as you do or she does."

Carmen nods "then just go once and if you can open up to her then don't go back. But honestly I think she would help you as much as she does me." Santana looks at her "if I promise to think about it will you drop it?" Carmen nods "as long as you really do think about it. You can't keep going the way your going. If you want to get married to her then you need to learn to deal with shit." Santana rolls her eyes and turns back to the tv "fuck. The weather is going to get worse, not stop." Carmen turns and looks at the tv "how long till thats here?" Santana listen "about 45 minutes. I'm going to get my babies so take me to get them." Carmen nods and stands up "lets go get them." With that the pair walk out of the house, as soon as the door shuts Quinn opens her eyes "thats why she has a hard time looking at me at times still." She lays there looking at the ceiling for a long time, so long that she hadn't realized that Carmen and Santana had come back "Q? You ok?" Quinn looks over and see's Santana standing there holding Jazalyn "ummm yeah sorry. I'm fine." Santana shakes her head "no your not. I said your name four times before you answered me."

Quinn moves around on the couch till Maddie is laying down and she can move out from under her "sorry was just thinking is all." As she stands up she kisses the baby on the top of the head and heads to the kitchen. Santana watches her go and turns to Carmen when she says "something's up with her." Santana nods and walks over and puts the baby in the swing "can you keep an eye on these two while I go see?" Carmen nods "sure." Santana turns and heads to the kitchen but finds it empty, she looks on the back porch and finds Quinn standing by the back door "Q whats going on with you?" Quinn shakes her head as she wraps her arms around herself "nothing." Santana walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her, as she lays her chin on the girls shoulder she ask again "baby whats on your mind? I can tell something is bothering you, just talk to me." Quinn sighs "its nothing." Santana sighs and moves back and turns Quinn to face her "I know when your lieing and right now thats what your doing." Quinn turns her head "I think we need to postpone the wedding." Santana pulls her head back and looks at her funny "why?"

Quinn closes her eyes and looks to the floor "I'm getting help and dealing with all my issues San. Your letting yours eat at you... I know that you can't open up to people that aren't me but I wish you would try." Santana shakes her head "where is this coming from?" Quinn sighs "I know you still have nightmares San. You wake me up sometimes when you have them. I blame my not sleeping good on my allergies but in all honesty you wake me up with your nightmares." Santana looks at her funny "what? Why didn't you tell me I waking you up?" Quinn finally looks up at her and shrugs "I thought you would realize you needed help on your own. But you keep avoid it San. If you can't go see someone about all this then I think we need to postpone the wedding for a little while." Santana shakes her head "no. I am NOT postponing the wedding Q. Its already to far away for me." Quinn sighs again "San if you can't get help for your problems then I won't be there the day of the wedding." Santana steps back from her "so what? Your blackmailing me?" Quinn shakes her head "no. I'm just saying till you can get help to deal with everything then I don't think we need to be married yet."

Santana looks at her a moment and then tosses her hands up angerly "what the fuck is it with you guys and thinking I need fucking help? You two are the ones that need help, Carmen is so damn traumatized its unreal, and honestly I think you are as fucking well Q. I'm fucking fine. I don't fucking need to see anyone damn it." Quinn looks at her "that right there is what we are talking about. You are becoming angery again, and it happens easily." Santana growls "if you don't want to fucking marry me just say so." Quinn shakes her head "its not that San. I'm just saying I think we need to put it off till you can deal with not being able to fucking look at me at times. I see the way you look at me, hell I see the way you don't look at me at times too. Or am I just imagining that?" Santana glares at her "fuck this shit." With that she turns and walks out of the room and Quinn sighs "fuck." She fallows her into the kitchen and then into the livingroom "San just listen to me." Santana turns and points at her "BACK OFF Q." Carmen looks up as Santana raises her voice and then says "you just scared the shit out of Maddie, San." She see's the little girl get up and walk over to her and climbs on her lap.

Santana turns and looks at them and then turns back to Quinn "back off. I am not going to see a nut doctor ok. I'M NOT FUCKING NUTS Q." Quinn narrows her eyes at her "so your saying Carmen and I are nuts because we see one? How fucking humble of you San." Santana opens her mouth but Quinn cuts her off "you know what forget it. Don't go see one but don't expect me to be there the day of the fucking wedding either." She pulls the ring off her finger and walks over to her and slaps her in the chest with it "you know what better yet don't expect me to marry you period since I seem to be nuts. Till you can get your head out of your ass and open _YOUR_ fucking eyes don't expect me to put that back on either. I'm trying to help you and here you go insulting me so you know what fuck it. Figure it out on your own." With that Quinn walks over and picks up Eden and heads to her room. Santana stands there a minute looking at the place Quinn was standing and then looks down in her hand as she moves it away from her chest "did that really just happen?" Carmen sighs "afraid so San." Santana stands there looking at the ring in her hand "I yelled at her. Not once but twice."

Carmen nods "I heard that." Santana drops her chin to her chest "I fucking yelled at her Carmen." Carmen looks at Maddie "can you take Bailey and go up and check on Q for me?" The little girl nods "come one Bailey." The dog jumps off the couch and heads up the stairs with the little girl. When Carmen see's her go into Eden's room and close the door she turns to Santana "what the fuck San? Seriously? You just called your fiancé or shall I say ex fiancé now, nuts. What is wrong with you?" Santana leans against the back of the couch "I don't know." Carmen sighs "you need help just as bad as I do. You stayed on my ass because I needed help now I'm going to stay on your ass. GO GET HELP." Santana looks up at Carmen "I don't know if it will help me." Carmen nods "it will. Trust me." With that Carmen walks over and sits in the chair while Santana finally makes her way over to the othe chair and puts her head in her hands.

Up in Eden's room Maddie walked in to find Quinn sitting in the rocking chair after putting Eden in the crib "you ok auntie Q?" Quinn wipes her eyes "yeah baby. I'm fine." Maddie walks over slowly to her and climbs on her lap, she looks at Quinn then wraps her arms around her neck "I still love you." Quinn hugs her back "I love you to baby." Maddie lets go after a minute and then wipes Quinn's cheek "auntie San can be an ass at times. But she still loves you." Quinn nods "I know." Maddie purses her lips "well do I need to kick her ass for hurting you?" Quinn laughs "no baby, thats ok. I'll be fine promise." Maddie nods "well I would you know." Quinn nods "I know you would." Maddie lays her head on Quinn's shoulder and wraps her arms around her waist "you really not marrying her?" Quinn sighs "I can't. Its complicated baby." Maddie sighs "I understand more than what people think I do. Just like I know your seeing a doctor because of all the bad things that has happened to you. I know that your working on getting better, I also know that auntie San has alot wrong with her but is to afraid to tell anyone." She takes a deep breath but goes on "I also know that she is afraid of losing you. She loves you so much it hurts her and she is afraid that she will lose you."

Quinn looks down at the little girl "you really understand all that?" The little girl nods "I do. But I also know that she is bull headed. She thinks she can take on anything and be ok. But she can't. She can only be so strong, she's kinda like a dam. They are strong for so long then one day they just give out when they have had to much." Quinn lays her cheek on the top of the girls head "how do you know all this?" Maddie shrugs "books. I read alot for my age. I also know that if a person doesn't ask for help at times then they can push everyone away from them and end up lonely." Quinn sighs "maybe your comforting the wrong person." Maddie laughs "she wouldn't listen to me." Quinn sits there a minute "you more like her than you think you are. You know that right?" Maddie nods "yeah. Momma tells me all the time I could pass as her daughter because we are so much alike." Quinn thinks a minute "how did you do in school?" Maddie sighs "it bored me. I got all A's, I got so bored with our reading because I new it that they had to put me in 3rd grade books." Quinn wrinkles her face up " your going into first grade?" Maddie nods "yeah. But I know all that work too. I even help Dante with his homework." Quinn laughs "they may need to move you up in class." Maddie nods "they are gonna talk to momma and daddy before school starts again. They think I might end up skipping 2 grades if I pass the test they give me before school starts."

Quinn laughs "well that runs in the family then huh?" Maddie nods "yeah auntie San skipped a grade too." Quinn smiles "her and I both did. But it was only one grade." Maddie laughs "so I'm smarter than you two was?" Quinn nods "oh yeah way smarter. Everything you said to me I didn't understand till I was 13." Before Maddie can say anymore the door opens and in walk Carmen "hey Maddie can I talk to Q for a minute?" Maddie nods and hugs her "I love you." Quinn kisses her temple "I love you too baby. Go educate your aunt." Maddie smiles "ok I can do that." As the little girl walks out Carmen looks at her after shutting the door "what did you mean by that?" Quinn smiles "that girl is smarter than was people thinks she is." Carmen looks at her funny "how so?" Quinn laughs "she will probably be going from Kindergarten to 3rd grade with her brother." Carmen looks at her funny then shakes her head "ok anyways. Are you ok?" Quinn nods "I will be." Carmen looks at her "ok well ma called. They are admitting Lexi, she wanted to know if I could bring her some cloths and the baby some stuff. I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me?"

Quinn leans back in the rocking chair "I don't want to take Eden out in the rain and I can't leave her with Santana with Jazalyn and Maddie." Carmen nods "ok I just thought I would ask." Quinn nods "thanks. But I'll stay here." Carmen nods and heads out the door to get what Maribel told her to get. Quinn sits there rocking for a little bit and pulls out her phone and dials "hi this is Quinn Fabrey. I was wondering if there was any way I could get in sooner than the end of the week?" She listens a minute "well Maribel is at the hospital with one of the twins but you can call her cell if you need to ok it with her." She listens a minute and nods "ok I'll hold." She sits there rocking and closes her eyes while she waits, after a few minutes she hears them come back and listens "alright, yeah I can come in this afternoon at 3. Thank you." With that Quinn hangs up and looks at the clock to see its noon "well little lady. I need to go eat something. And get a shower. You'll have to go with us." With that she picks the baby up and heads down to the kitchen.


	50. Chapter 50

As she gets down stairs she looks around and notices that no one is in the house "huh. Guess they went with Carmen. It really is just you and me." With that Quinn heads to the kitchen get some lunch. When she's done she looks at the clock "shit. I need to go shower." She walks over and picks Eden up and heads up to the bathroom, She pulls one of the bouncers into the bathroom to put her in while she takes a shower. Once she's done she steps out and starts drying off "well miss Eden it looks like Bristol will be taking up today." The baby smiles and looks at her mother while she talks to her "if your momma wasn't so damn bull headed we would be getting married like we're suppose to, but if she can't get her head out of her ass that won't be happening." The baby kicks her lets and moves her arms the whole time Quinn is talking to her. Once she is dressed she dries her hair and goes to change Eden, when she's done she send Bristol a text asking her to come in the house. As Quinn is making her way down to the living room the woman walks in "you wanted to see me Quinn?" Quinn nods as she puts the baby in her car seat "can you take me to my doctors appointment?"

Bristol looks at her funny noticing her finger is ring less and nods "yeah sure." Quinn picks the baby up and her diaper bag "I have to be there before 3." Bristol nods and grabs the car seat to take her out while Quinn locks the house up. When she gets in the car she see's Sara in the front seat "hey. Is there anyway you two can watch Eden while I'm back with the doctor?" Sara nods "sure." Bristol backs out of the driveway "what doctor?" Quinn looks at her left and and sighs "Dr. Benson." Bristol nods and heads that way. As they are driving down the road they pass Carmen and Santana "there goes your fiance." Quinn turns her head to look at the baby and then says "no my fiance anymore." Bristol looks in the mirror at her "when did that happen?" Quinn closes her eyes and takes a deep breath "today. Until she can admit she needs up and goes and gets it, I can't marry her. I can't even sleep at night because she wakes me up with her nightmares." The woman nods and drops it, as they pull into the doctors offices Quinn gets Eden and her diaper bag and heads in "hi. I'm here." The woman behind the desk nods "the doctor will see you shortly. Just have a seat."

Quinn nods and takes a seat, as she is sitting there she takes Eden out of her seat and holds her "you know you didn't have to end it with her right?" Quinn turns and looks at Bristol "yes I did. She has so much anger in her, her night mares are ruling her life. Half the time she can't even look at me." Bristol nods "Dani done that once after I got shot in front of her. It was right before we got married." Bristol looks up from her phone and towards Quinn "she was just like Santana actually, she had a huge anger problem. She couldn't sleep for shit, she kept me awake all hours of the night. I eventually got her to see someone but didn't end things with her." Quinn shakes her head "there's more to it." Bristol shrugs and goes back to her phone "ok then." They sit there a few minutes before the doctor comes out "Quinn you want to come back." Quinn nods and hands Eden to Sara and her phone "if it rings can you answer it please." Sara nods as Quinn goes into the doctors office.

They sit there a while when Quinn's phone rings "its Santana what do I say to her?" Bristol shrugs "whatever you want to say. Quinn can answer any questions she has later." With that Sara answers it "hello?" She listens a minute then says "no this is Sara. Quinn left her phone with me." She rolls her eyes "I don't know why she didn't leave you a note or text you." She sighs "yeah I will let her know you called and tell her you said to call her back." She nods "alright bye." Bristol laughs "what was that about?" Sara sighs "that girl has some serious issues. She started yelling at me because Quinn didn't leave her a note or send her a text." Bristol sighs "can't really blame her. Quinn did up and leave once and didn't tell her where she went remember?" Sara plays with Eden "yeah I know and I can't really blame her but she doesn't need to snap on people either." Bristol nods "I know this. I sent Dani a text and told her to talk to her." Sara looks at her "good. Maybe she can talk some since into her ass." Bristol laughs "if anyone can it will be Dani." With that they sit there a few more minutes till Bristol ask "so whats going on with you and Val?"

Sara looks up from the baby to her "nothing. Why?" Bristol smirks "I've noticed you two flirting." Sara rolls her eyes "she hates me. She doesn't flirt with me." Sara looks back down to see Eden yawn and lays her on her chest "and honestly I have no clue why she hates me. I mean I haven't done anything to her. Yeah I give her shit sometimes but I haven't really done anything to her to cause her to hate me." Bristol tilts her head "she thinks you hate her and you think she hates you. Maybe neither one of you hate the other and you need to talk about that." Sara shakes her head "no. Santana got to talking to me one day about all that and said the same thing. But there is no way I can talk to her about it." Bristol looks at her and smiles "do you like her?" Sara shrugs "she's ok when she's not being a bitch." Bristol shakes her head "no I mean do you _like _her." Before Sara can say anything Quinn comes back out and Sara jumps up "just in time there Quinn." Quinn looks at her funny as she hands Eden to her "what did she need a diaper change and you didn't want to do it?" Sara shakes her head "no she's fine. Tired but fine." Quinn narrows her eyes at her then turns to Bristol "what did I miss?" Sara looks at Quinn "Santana called. She wants you to call her."

Quinn looks between them once she gets Eden back in her car seat and walks towards the door "well she can just get over it till I get home." With that they head out to the car and Bristol laughs when they get in "oh don't think your getting out of it that east Sara. You will answer that, so?" Quinn looks at the two as Sara sighs "fine. Yeah I kinda like her. I always have but there isn't anything I can do about it. Ok there you happy now?" Bristol nods "yep." Quinn shakes her head "what are you two talking about?" Sara shakes her head as Bristol says "Val." Quinn smirks "then ask her out." Sara sighs "I can't. She hates me." Quinn laughs "no she doesn't. She actually kinda likes you as well. Maybe one of you need to grow a pair and ask the other one out." Bristol burst out laughs as Sara shakes her head "whatever." They ride a few more minutes before Bristol ask "you feeling better Quinn?" Quinn sighs "well the doctor wasn't to pleased with how I handled things. Even with what all San said I still could of handled it differently she said."

Bristol nods "I could of told you that. But what did she say?" Quinn leans her head back on the seat "that I need to talk to San or try to. If I didn't mean it about the wedding then I shouldn't have given the ring back to her. But like I told her sometimes she needs that push. I KNOW she needs help. She knows but she is to damn bull headed and stubborn for her own damn good sometimes." Sara turns and looks at her "so what are you going to do?" Quinn picks her head up "I'm going to talk to her when we get home." With that they finish the drive to the house, when they pull up Quinn gets the baby and heads in "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN Q?" Quinn sets the baby down and takes her out of the car seat "don't start yelling at me San." Santana puts Jazalyn in the swing "seriously where the hell have you been?" Quinn walks over and sits on the couch "I went to see my _nut doctor_ if you must know." Santana opens her mouth then shuts it "look. I am not going to fight with you. I'm to tired, so just let it go." Santana shakes her head "no I had this given back to me today because I didn't want to see someone about my problems." Quinn looks up and see's her ring between Santana's fingers "what do you want me to do San? I can't hardly sleep at night. Your angry all the time. Hell you even fucking yelled at me today when I was trying to talk to you about this."

Santana shakes her head "I want to marry you Q. When you gave this back to me today and told me what you did. It ripped my heart out, I know I need help. But I can't open up to people like you do." Quinn watches her "one session. If you can't talk to her then I will drop it and not ever bring it up again. Please." Santana flops down in the chair "will it get you to shut up about this and stay off my back?" Quinn nods "yes. As long as you go once, I will leave you alone about it and I will put that back on after you go." Santana looks at the ring in her hand and then to hers on her finger "you'll leave it on your finger and not ever take it off again?" Quinn nods "I will. All I'm asking for is one session and if you can't talk to her you don't have to go back." Santana thinks about this a minute then nods "ok fine. I'll call my parents and have them make and appointment." Quinn nods "she has an opening Friday. She said she would keep it open in case you did decide to go." Santana rolls her eyes "you went and talked about me and this shit to her today?" Quinn nods "yes I did. Trust me she wasn't please with me on some things but I had to talk to someone. So call ma and have her make the appointment. One of them will have to take you the first time. Tell her Friday at 11."

Shaking her head Santana calls her mother and tells her, she agrees to make the appointment. When Santana gets off the phone Quinn looks up at the door when Diego walks in "you know its raining out there?" All three of the girls in the living room looks at him funny "Well you think Sherlock? What was your first clue?" Diego glares at his siter in law "shut up and leave me alone. I have had a shitty ass day thank you." Santana smiles "ok then. MADDIE YOUR DADS HERE." Diego see's the girl coming out of the office with Bailey behind her "you ready to go baby? We have to go get your brother." Maddie nods "yeah." She walks over and hugs everyone bye and walks out with her father. Carmen stretches out in the chair "you know we will pretty much be on our own with dinner right?" Quinn nod "Frannie is picking up Alex on her way home. Pa is working over night. And well ma won't be here of course. So we have to cook and watch Alex tonight." Carmen nods "I can take him since I am pretty much right next door to him." Santana nods "if your sure. If not we can take him." Carmen shakes her head "no I can watch him." With that they all sit and wait till Frannie comes in "I'm home guys."

They all turn as she walk in, she puts Alex down on the floor and leans over and kisses Carmen then gets the baby out "so we have this one tonight." Carmen nods "I'm taking him tonight. Those two already have two and they haven't had a good day." Frannie walks over and sits on the couch "do I want to know?" Santana shakes her head and turns to the tv, Quinn looks at her "probably not. You may bitch at me as well." Frannie nods and notices her hand "where's your ring?" Santana holds out the necklace she has on that has the ring on it "on this." Frannie looks over at her and then back to her sister "what did you do?" Quinn sighs and tells her what had happen that day. When she's done Frannie shakes her head "ok well to much for me." Santana nods as she watches tv "me to." Quinn rolls her eyes "what are we doing for dinner?" Frannie shrugs "we can order or we can cook. What do you guys what?" They all decide to just order a pizza, after the order it Santana stands up "I'm gonna go give Jazalyn a bath." Carmen nods "I'm gonna give Alex one and pray he doesn't pee on me again." With that the two walk out and leave the sisters alone, Frannie turns to Quinn "you ok?"

Quinn sighs "I love her more than my own life. But I can't keep going the way we are, she needs help Frannie and if that's how I had to do it to get it for her then so be it." Frannie nods "ok but are you ok?" Quinn looks at her "no. But I will be as long as she gets help." Frannie nods "I see. Are you still going threw with the wedding?" Quinn nods "she said she would go friday to the doctor. If she does then yes. If she don't then I have no clue what to do." Frannie pats her on the leg "you'll get married. I promise. Santana would do whatever you asked her to just to marry you. That girl is so in love with you its kinda scary at times." Quinn nods "but is it enough?" Frannie turns on the couch and looks at her "having second thoughts?" Quinn shakes her head "no. But is love enough?" Frannie looks at her funny "with love Quinn you can get threw anything. If that love is strong enough you can take on the world. She would walk threw fire for you sis. So yes love can be enough, if you don't have love then no you make it." Quinn nods "ok." Frannie looks at her "you love her that much?" Quinn laughs "I done more than walk threw fire Frannie. I took a fucking bullet for her, if that doesn't scream love then nothing will."

Frannie laughs "true." Just then they hear the door bell and she gets up to answer it, once she takes the pizza's into the kitchen she shouts up to them "SANTANA, CARMEN PIZZA'S HERE." Quinn puts Eden back in her swing after she gets done burping her "I'll go get their plates for them. We can eat in here tonight." The two girls come back down with clean babies and put them in their swings, they all sit down and eat there dinner. Once they are done Frannie cleans up the mess and looks at them "Santana do you think your mom would mind if I used her office? I have some work I need to do." Santana shakes her head "no just move her papers to a stack on the side." Frannie nods and heads to the office, Carmen looks at them "can you watch him long enough for me to go to Casey's for a little bit?" Santana nods "yeah go ahead." With that Carmen lets Frannie know where she is going and then heads out, once Santana and Quinn are alone in the room Quinn looks at the babies and notice they are all three asleep. She gets up and walks over to Santana and sits on her lap "I love you." Santana wraps her arms around her "I love you too Q." Quinn turns and straddles the girls lap "I'm sorry for the way I done things today but I had to make you open your eyes someway."

Santana nods "I know. Dani talked to me today too. She told me I was pretty much being a bitch to you and that I needed to fucking man up before I lost the best thing that happened to me." Quinn smiles "she is something else." Santana laughs "no, that was her exact words." Quinn leans her forehead against Santana's "can I have my ring back? I hate not having it on." Santana looks at her "you sure? You told me earlier that you didn't want it back until I seen the doctor." Quinn nods and moves her hands to the back of her neck and takes the necklace off "yes. BUT if you don't go Friday, I will take it off again and this time I wont' put it back on San." Santana nods and takes the ring from her "this is the third time I have had to put this ring on you. I don't' want to have to do it again. Then next time I do this I want it to be our wedding bans." Quinn nods and she puts the necklace on the girl again after her ring is on "then go Friday and you won't have to put it back on me." Santana leans up and presses their lips together "I love you baby." Quinn smiles and stands up "I love you too." She grabs Santana's hands and pulls her up "what are you doing?" Quinn walks over to the couch "we are going to cuddle and watch a movie till Carmen gets back." Santana smiles and lays down on top of Quinn and lays her head on her chest "sounds good to me." With that the two of them lay there watching tv till Carmen does come back.


	51. Chapter 51

The rest of the week goes by with them trying to learn to deal with things, Quinn still isn't sleeping that good because of Santana's nightmares. Maribel and Lexi had come home after the baby had been treated with antibiotics. By Friday Quinn is so tired she can't hardly keep her eyes open "Q I told you to wake me up when I wake you up at night." Quinn drinks her cup of coffee and tries to wake up more "I told you I wasn't going to wake you up San." Santana leans back in her chair and looks at her mother "she's to damn stubborn for her own good." Maribel laughs "your one to be talking about being stubborn. If it wasn't for Quinn there threatening to cancel the wedding you still wouldn't be getting help." Santana rolls her eyes "well she can't watch the babies if she is half asleep." Carmen and Casey walk in and set down at the table "we're watching them. Well helping her, if she does go to sleep we can take care of them." Casey turns and looks at Quinn "you really do need sleep Q. You look like shit." Quinn glares at the girl "I'm fine. Really." Maribel shakes her head "no. I'm gonna call Karen and see if she can watch the twins for me. That way you two can take care of the girls and Quinn you can take a nap. You need it, and don't even think about arguing with me."

All of them nod but Quinn says "I'm fine ma. I can watch my kids." Maribel shakes her head "no you can't. Jazalyn is on your lap and puked all over you and her both. You didn't even notice it Quinn." Quinn looks down to see that in fact the baby has puked all over them "shit." Santana shakes her head "I'll change her, you go change and lay back down. Carmen and Casey can watch them long enough till I get back." Quinn sighs as Santana picks the baby up "I hate doing this when I can watch them." Santana leans down and kisses her "please take a nap baby. You can't keep going like this, maybe if this doctor is as good as you all say she is then I can do something about my nightmares and won't keep you up at night." Quinn stands up "fine. But you have to at least talk to her San." Santana nods "I will. I will do whatever I have to, to keep you with me." Quinn looks at her shirt and just pulls it off right there in the kitchen "fuck it. If I have to go lay down I am not walking back down here to put this in the laundry." All of them in the room laugh as she walks to the laundry room then back into the kitchen "San you might want to wipe the drool off your chin." Santana glares at Casey "shut up." Casey laughs as she watches Santana rush Quinn out of the kitchen and upstairs.

As they walk in the bedroom Santana looks at her "go ahead and change the rest of your cloths while I go change this one." Quinn nods and walks over to change while Santana walks out of the room, when she's done she sits down on the bed "fuck, I'm more tired than I thought I was." As she lays back on the bed with her feet hanging over the edge she closes her eyes. Santana comes back in a few minutes later to see she has fallen asleep that way "well Jaz, looks like I will be taking you down stairs and putting momma in bed." The baby looks at her and smiles as she heads down to the living room, when she comes back up to the bedroom she moves Quinn around to put her in the bed right "San I can do that on my own." Santana smiles "you say that after I get you in the bed right. Just go back to sleep baby." Quinn pulls the covers up under her chin as Santana kisses her "I love you." Quinn nods "lub u too." Santana smiles and walks into the bathroom to take a shower.

When she comes back out she looks at the bed and see's Bailey laying down with Quinn "you better cuddle up to her so she can sleep good. Can you do that for me girl?" The dog looks up at her and wags her tail. Santana rubs her on the head "good girl. Protect her for me while I'm gone ok." Bailey licks Santana's hand and then crawls up beside Quinn and lays her head on Quinn's hip. Santana smiles at them and gets dressed, when she is finally ready she kisses Quinn lightly on the lips and then walks out the door shutting it behind her. When she gets to the living room she looks at Carmen "Bailey is in with Quinn in case you go to looking for her." Carmen nods "I was wondering where she got off to." Santana nod as her mother ask "ok you ready San?" Santana nods "yep lets go get this over with." With that they head out the door to drop the twins off and head to the doctors office.

As they are making their way to the doctors office Maribel looks at Santana "you sure you can do this?" Santana nods "yeah. If Q and Car can do it then I surely can." Maribel smiles "I'm proud of you." Santana looks at her funny "why?" As they park and get out Maribel says "because your doing this." Santana sighs "if it wasn't for Q tossing the ring back at me I probably wouldn't of even thought about it." Maribel shrugs as she opens the door "we all need a push sometimes. And if thats what it took for you then so be it." Santana walks over and sits down while Maribel gets the paper work to fill out. Once she is done she hands it back "the doctor will be with her shortly." Maribel nods and walks back to where Santana is "I don't know how to do this mamá." Maribel smiles "you just talk to her. She will ask you questions and you answer them honestly. Just think of it as talking to Quinn but she will give you advise." Santana nods "thats what Q said to." Just then the doctor comes out "Santana. You want to come back with me?" Santana looks at the woman and sighs as she stands up "sure."

Once she is gone Maribel makes some phone calls and sends some text out that she need to send. Before long she looks up and see's Santana coming out "the doctor wants to talk to you." Maribel nods and heads into the office "you wanted to see me." The doctor nods "please have a seat." Maribel walks over and sits down with Santana on the other side of her "well as you know I have already gave Quinn and Carmen their diagnoses, so I am going to give you Santana's as well. She has got a sever case of PTSD as well. She never dealt with anything she has been threw. She just pushed it to the back of her mind and hoped to move on from it, I would like to see her as often as I see the other two. She also has depression that I'm sure your aware of." Maribel nods "yes. We found that out a while back." The doctor nods "she seems to be dealing with that well, she has moments but she is dealing with it. If it ever gets to where you can't deal with it Santana you need to let someone know so we can treat it ok." Santana nods "yes ma'am." Maribel looks at the doctor "so is that it?" The doctor nods "yes for today. I would like to see her again Tuesday." Maribel nods and goes out to make the appointment. As she is making it the secretary says "well it looks like we have all three of them coming in Tuesday. Want me to make the appointments back to back?"

Maribel nods "do I have to be here for them?" The woman shakes her head "no we have all your information to bill you with." Maribel nods "alright. I'll just have Carmen bring them then. Because I have to go out of town next week for a couple of days." Santana looks at her mother funny "when was you going to tell us?" Maribel signs as she takes the appointment card for them, and turns to leave "when we got home." Santana nods as she gets into the car "Karen keeping the twins today?" Maribel nods as she backs out "yeah." With that they make their way to the house. When they get there and head in the see Casey and Carmen laying in the floor with the girls "was they good?" Casey looks up at Santana "no they went out and stole some beer and robbed a bank. We was lecturing them on the danger of stealing and robbing when you came in." Santana stands there looking at her like she is crazy "they are only 3 months old how much trouble can they get into San really?" Santana rolls her eyes "fuck you Casey." Casey laughs "no thanks. I have my plate a little full right now. Maybe some other time." Santana's eyes widen at this "what the hell did they do to you San? I'm just fucking with you damn." Santana walks by her and kicks her foot "bitch." Carmen laughs "you kinda asked for it."

Maribel shakes her head "ok listen to me girls. I have to leave in the morning and I won't be back till Wednesday night. Jose has to work today but is off this weekend so he will be here with you." The girls all nod "alright I'm heading into the office to see what kinda mess they have for me there. Aida goes to work at 1 but Kemen is taking the kids. Something about a camping trip this weekend." Santana nods "Maddie talked about it all day yesterday." Maribel smiles "they was excited. Alright I will see you all tonight be sure to put the roast on about 3 please. All you have to do is put it in the oven." Santana nods "will do." With that Maribel heads out the door and to work. Santana looks down at the four in the floor "Q been up at all?" Carmen shakes her head "not yet." Santana nods "I'm gonna go check on her and I'll be right back down." Carmen nods "alright." With that Santana heads up to her room, as she opens the door Bailey raises her head and shows her teeth till she see's its Santana "good girl. You watched her for me." The dog wags her tail and lays back down, Santana makes her way over to Quinn and see's she is still sound asleep. She kisses her on the forehead and leaves the room.

When she gets back she sits down on the couch and Carmen ask "so what did the doctor say?" Santana rubs her eyes "I also have PTSD and depression. She thought I might of been bipolar but didn't have enough symptoms for that." Casey looks at her "isn't that what Q has?" Santana nods "yeah she has bipolar and Abandonment issues. I guess we are all fucked up." Carmen looks at her "thats not funny San." Santana sighs "I was being serious. I mean think about it. You have PTSD, I have PTSD and depression and Q has bipolar and Abandonment issues. I just pray to God our kids turn out half ass normal." Casey looks at her "San you and Q will raise these two perfectly. Your human everyone has their own problems. As long as you are seeking help for those problems you'll be fine. The girls will be fine." Santana sighs "I hope your right." Casey nods "you'll see that I am." With that they all sit around chatting to pass the time till Quinn gets up.

Around 3 Quinn finally opens her eyes "well Bailey what are you doing in here?" The dog stretches and licks Quinn on the cheek "ok I love you too but I don't want kisses." She rolls over and looks at the clock "shit. I slept all damn day." She sits up and heads to the bathroom, when she comes out she see's Bailey sitting at the door "alright go pee." As she lets the dog out of the room and heads down the stairs she see's the other in the living room "why didn't one of you wake me up?" They all turn as she comes into the room and sits on the couch with Santana "because you needed the sleep. How are you feeling?" Quinn yawns "still tired but better." Santana nods "good. Maybe you can sleep tonight." Quinn looks at the babies as the roll around in the floor on a blanket "have you tired sitting them up more?" Santana nods "we've been working with them all day." Quinn smiles as she see's Eden roll over to Jazalyn and lays her head on her "how cute." Santana smiles "they've been doing that to each other for a while now." Quinn turns and looks at her "how did the doctor's appointment go?" Santana sighs "well all three of us go in Tuesday." Quinn smiles "ok good but how did it go?" Santana turns and looks at her "I have PTSD like Carmen and depression but we all new that already."

Quinn nods "well at least we know what it is now and can cope with it better." Santana nods "she told me some things to do before I go to sleep to maybe help me at night so you can sleep." Quinn turns on the couch and looks at her "well maybe it will work." Santana shrugs "maybe. I'm still not totally sure about all this yet. But I will give it some time to see if it works." Quinn grabs her hand "good. Thats all I ask." Just then the front door opens and Oscar walks in "anyone home?" They all turn and smile as he comes in "hey." Oscar smiles "hey ladies." They each get up and hug him "so I have something for you two." Santana and Quinn look at him funny as he walks them back over to sit down, as he hands them a paper Santana opens it and smiles "seriously?" Oscar nods "its good for 30 days so all you have to do is go get the license." Carmen looks at them "what is it?" Santana turns it to show them "he got a judge to ok us getting married." Carmen and Casey smiles "so that means there will be a wedding?" Quinn smiles "yes Casey there will be a wedding." Oscar looks at them funny "what do you mean there will be a wedding? Because if I got the place for you all and that paper and your not getting married I'm kicking both of your asses."

Quinn shakes her head "long story but its all taken care of now." The man nods "good. So where are my great nieces at?" Santana points to the blanket in the floor "rolling around." Oscar looks over and see's the babies "they are getting so big." Quinn nods "they are. The twins are at the sitters." Oscar nods and goes over to pick Eden up and kisses her, as he lays her back down he does the same to Jazalyn "so where is aunt Ava at?" Oscar looks at Santana "she will be here tomorrow. She had to go get Skylar from camp." Santana looks at him "Skylar?" Oscar nods "her son. We call him SJ but his name is Skylar Jace." Santana nods "oh ok." Quinn smiles "I like that name. But I figured he would have a Spanish name." Oscar shakes his head "his dad was white and she wanted him to know that he was mixed at a young age." Santana looks at him "so what does he look like?" Oscar laughs "well you would think he would be as tan as Ava with dark hair and brown eyes like all of us, but he is lighter skinned with almost blondish hair and greenish eyes."

Quinn thinks a minute "he sounds pretty." Oscar laughs "well you could put it that way. You'll meet him tomorrow. What time does my sister get home?" Santana looks at the clock "5:30. She has to pick the twins up." Carmen looks at Santana "did you put the roast in?" Santana nods "yeah. You was busy with the girls when I done it." Carmen nods "good. I don't want her to rip us a new one for forgetting." Quinn rolls her eyes "she done that once and she was pregnant Car." Carmen shrugs "still doesn't mean she won't again." Quinn shakes her head "so they will be here tomorrow? So how long are you all staying?" Oscar smiles "a week. I wanted to spend some time with all of you. Maybe this time I'll get to see Aida more." Santana nods "yeah she is suppose to come help this weekend. We are building a pool house, well more like putting it up. Its kinda like a puzzle." Oscar nods "well we can help with it. Get it done faster." They all sit and talk to everyone else gets home.


	52. Chapter 52

The next morning Quinn is laying in bed looking at the ceiling when Santana wakes up "please tell me I didn't keep you up all night?" Quinn smiles "no. I slept so much yesterday that I woke up a few hours ago." Santana moves over and lays on Quinn chest "I don't remember having a nightmare last night." Quinn kisses the top of her head "because you didn't that I know of. Whatever the doctor told you to do must of helped." Santana nods "it did." Quinn feels Santana climbing on top of her "we can't. The girls will be up at any moment." Santana laughs "who said I wanted sex?" Quinn raises and eyebrow at her "thats usually what happens when you do this." Santana smiles "not this time smart ass. I just wanted to lay on you." Quinn laughs "oh because I'm more comfortable than the bed is?" Santana shrugs "yeah. Its soft but your way softer. Besides your pillows are better." Quinn laughs and rolls them over so she is laying on Santana "maybe I want to lay on you." Santana smirks "with your boobs still in my face? Thats kinda hot Q." Quinn laughs and moves down to where they are face to face "no not with my boobs in your face." Santana looks Quinn in the eye a minute then says "I love you. I can't imagine my life without you." Quinn smiles and leans down and kisses her. Before long they hear the door open and they break apart "ok Oscar said to come get you two up but I can see you are a little busy."

Both girls turn to see Ava standing there as Quinn says "we wasn't doing anything." Ava laughs and leans against the door "sure looked like you was getting there." Santana laughs and says "no trust me, we wasn't doing anything or the door would of been locked. Carmen and Frannie like to walk in when thats happening, so now we lock the door." Ava laughs "well get ur lazy butts up. I want you to meet SJ." The girls nod and toss the cover off "oh but put some shorts on. I don't think it would be good for a 17 year old boy to see you two coming down in just t-shirts and underwear." Both girls laugh as they put on some shorts and grab the baby monitors. When they get to the kitchen they see a blond boy sitting and talking to Jose and Maribel "SJ this is Santana and this is Quinn." The boy turns and looks at them "hi." The girls smile "hi." As they walk over and get a cup of coffee each he ask "so you two are the ones getting married?" Santana nods as Quinn pours the coffe "yeah. Next month." The boy nods "I see. I wouldn't of thought you two was lesbians by looking at you." Ava reaches over and slaps him in the back of the head "manners boy."

Santana laughs "its fine. We get that alot actually." Ava glares at the boy "but he still knows better." Quinn turns and watches him as Santana continues to talk "so your gonna be a senior right?" The boy nods "yeah, last year thank God. I hate high school." Santana smiles "at least I'm not alone there." Quinn watches the two and can tell they are hitting off, just then Jazalyn starts to cry and Quinn puts her cup down "I'll get her." Santana nods and hands her the monitor and takes Eden's from Quinn. As Quinn walks up she see's Carmen coming out in just a night shirt "put some shorts on Carmen. SJ is in the kitchen, and make sure Casey and Frannie do the same." Carmen nods and heads back to her room, after Quinn gets Jazalyn changed and heads back down Ava takes her from her as she walks in "let me see her." Quinn smiles and hands her to her as Santana gives her the babies bottle. Quinn walks back over and takes two sips of her coffee before they hear Eden "I'll get her Q." Quinn shakes her head "I'll get her. You can stay and talk." Santana looks at her funny as she walks out with the monitor "is she ok sobrina?" Santana looks at Oscar "I have no clue. She is acting really funny."

The man nods "I'll go talk to her." Santana nods and watches him walk out and up to Eden's room. As Oscar walks in the door he see's Quinn changing her and knocks "you ok blondie?" Quinn laughs "yeah fine why?" Oscar looks at her funny "I may not know you all that well but I can tell your lieing to me." Quinn puts the new diaper on the baby and puts her cloths on and picks her up. As she turns around she says "I'm fine really." Oscar looks at her "your lieing to me. Whats going on?" Quinn sighs "nothing really. Just stupid shit in my head." Oscar nods and takes the baby from her "what kinda shit in your head?" As he plays with the baby she says "do you know what the doctor diagnosed me with?" Oscar shakes his head "no what?" Quinn sits down in the rocking chair and looks at him "bipolar and abandonment issues." Oscar looks up from the baby and towards her "really?" Quinn nods "yeah and there are times I get these stupid thoughts in my head that San will end up realizing that I'm not worth being with and go find someone else. I mean I know she's gay and SJ is her cousin now but I still have those thoughts at times." Oscar smiles "he has a girlfriend honey. And he looks at Santana as his cousin since he found out about her. And like you said she's _GAY_."

Quinn nods "I know but its the shit in my head. They can't give me anything for it, I just have to work on it." Oscar nods as Eden starts to whine "well you'll get there. In the mean time I think this one is hungry." With that they head back to the kitchen and once again Ava takes the baby. Quinn looks at SJ and see's he is holding Jazalyn, as she walks over and picks her cup up Santana leans into her "you ok?" Quinn shrugs "stupid shit in my mind. I'll be fine." Santana watches her and notices that she won't look at her "Q look at me." Quinn sighs and turns her head to look at her "talk to me." Quinn shakes her head "its fine really. I talked to Oscar." Santana narrows her eyes at her "if you keep acting like this you will talk to me." Quinn nods "I know." As she turns her head back she see's SJ hand Jazalyn to Oscar and takes Eden "Quinn she looks just like you." Quinn nods "I hear that alot too." Santana reaches down and slaps her legs "stop being sarcastic." Quinn turns and glares at her "I wasn't for your information. I was just stating a fact." Ava watches them as they bicker to low for anyone to hear and looks at Oscar "whats going on with those two? They was fine when I woke them up." Oscar looks over to see them arguing "Quinn has some issues she has to work on." Ava nods and turns back to them as she hears Quinn "forget it San. I'm going to take a shower." With that she sets her cup down heavy on the counter and walks out of the room.

Jose watches her walk out then turns to Santana "what did you say to her?" Santana turns to look at him "nothing." Jose raises and eyebrow at her "you call her storming out of here nothing?" Santana sighs and turns her head to pop her neck "she's pisses at me for something. I was trying to find out why and she just blew up." Oscar turns to look at her "she wasn't pissed at you sobrina. She was trying to deal with shit in her head." Santana drops her head to her chin a minute then raises it "well you know what. I can't read her fucking mind and if she won't tell me then how am I suppose to know?" Jose leans back in his chair "whats with the attitude Santana?" Santana puts her cup in the sink "I don't have an attitude. I was just saying." Maribel tilts her head "well I'm just saying if you don't lose the attitude you will spend all day in your room." Santana rolls her eyes and sits down at the bar as Aida walks in "you already in trouble this morning?" Santana glares at her "don't fucking start with me Aida." Aida smirks and sits beside her "what you didn't get any last night or this morning and now your cranky?"

Maribel sighs knowing this will end up in a fight between the two "I mean it Aida shut the fuck up." Aida laughs "so that's it." Santana glares at her sister "don't fucking start Aida you won't like how it ends today." Aida laughs "oh little sister you don't scare me." Santana pulls back to hit her but Maribel walks up behind her and grabs her arms "knock it off. Both of you. Stop acting like 5 year old. Wait Maddie don't even act like you two." Aida glares at her mother "so not funny." Maribel shrugs "being honest. No stop both of you." Aida sighs and sits back "where's blondie at?" SJ turns to her "she went to shower." Aida looks at the boy funny "ok and who do you belong to because I thought the only blonds in the house was Frannie and Quinn." SJ smiles "I'm Ava's son SJ." Aida nods "Aida and thats my husband Diego. I would introduce my kids to you but they are camping this weekend." The boy smiles "I'm sure I'll get to meet them soon. We'll be here a week." Aida looks at the boy "your pretty for a boy." Santana laughs "and I'm the gay one?" Aida flips her sister off and gets slapped in the back of the head by her mother "stop it or I will break it off."

Aida rubs her head and glares at her sister "just wait till after January bitch. You'll get your fair share of them again." Santana flips her off and gets slapped on the arm, as she rubs it she says "fuck that hurt." Maribel nods as she walks back over to sit down "it was suppose to smart ass." Diego who is standing in the door way jumps when Quinn pokes him in the side "shit Quinn. You scared the shit out of me." Quinn smiles "sorry. Frannie and Casey are coming down so don't jump when they do it." Diego nods and watches Quinn walk over and dump her coffee out and get new. A few minutes later Casey and Frannie walk in and get coffee as well, Quinn watches Casey "you'll crash later." Casey shrugs "oh well. I need it now." Quinn looks at her sister "if she crashes you'll have to give her more coffee." Frannie nods as she stands by her sister "I know." Frannie watches her sister glare at the boy at the table then leans into her ear "why are you burning a hole in the back of that boys head?"

Quinn sighs and leans her head against her sisters shoulder "stupid shit in my head. I mean I know he thinks of them as his cousins but he isn't really related to them. What if he tries to take San from me?" Frannie looks at her funny "why would he do that?" Quinn sighs "he's pretty. She's hot and they would make a cute couple." Frannie stands up straight and looks at her sister "listen to yourself Quinn. That won't happen." Quinn sighs "but what if it does? I can't compete with him." Frannie sighs "look, you don't have to compete with anyone sis. Santana is marrying you." Quinn looks down at the ring on her finger "yeah but wha..." Frannie shakes her head and stops her "no buts Quinn. She is yours, she gave you that ring with the promise to marry you. Now stop, he is her cousin maybe not by blood but still her cousin." Quinn looks up and see's Ava watching them "ok fine." Frannie nods "ok then." As they turn back around Jose ask "you two ok over there?" Frannie nods "just having a sister moment." Maribel rolls her eyes "please tell me it wasn't like the other sister moment a few minutes ago." Frannie smiles "no ma'am. Just had to straighten her out is all."

They all see Quinn look down into her cup, Santana watches her a minute and see's her glancing up every once in a while and walks over to her and stands in front of her. She lowers her voice so that only the two of them can hear "Q are you ok and don't blow up on me please." Quinn takes a deep breath "no. What if he tries to take you away from me and you fall for it?" Santana smiles "baby how can I make you believe that you are the only one I want?" Quinn shrugs as Frannie laughs "told you so." Quinn turns to see her sister walking off "fuck you Frannie." Santana grabs her chin and turns her head back toward her "Q seriously. You are the only person I want. I sure as hell don't want a boy. Just you." Quinn looks in her eyes and see's nothing but honesty "I'm sorry." Santana smiles "its ok but you need to start talking to me about it." Quinn sets her cup down and wraps her arms around her "I'm sorry baby." Santana kisses her neck "its ok really." When they pull apart Santana kisses her lips, when they pull back they hear "get a room you two." Quinn flips Diego off "up yours Diego. We have one but got interrupted this morning."

Ava laughs "I new you was doing more than kissing." Maribel rolls her eyes "oh please don't go there." Quinn laughs "sorry ma." Sj turns and looks at them "I think they're a cute couple. They kinda remind me of my best friend and his boyfriend." Santana and Quinn both turn to look at him, SJ smiles "what? Didn't think I could be friends with a guy dude?" Santana shrugs "you don't seem like the type." SJ laughs "well I have been friends with him for a while. Anyone messes with him they have to deal with me." Quinn smiles "thats kinda cool." Santana laughs "kinda like our friends at school." Just then they hear the door bell and Diego goes to answer it, when he comes back he has Sam, Finn, Puck and Blaine with him "where's lady lips at today? And I'm not talking about you Evans." Blaine laughs "he had to help Carol." Santana nods "oh ok." Jose smiles "well since everyone is here but Frank, I say we go get started." All of them nod as they all walk out and leave the women inside, Carmen looks at Maribel "do we have to help?" Maribel laughs "only if you want to." Santana smirks "oh I'm gonna help. I'm gonna go sit out back and insult fish lips for a while."

Quinn rolls her eyes "leave Sam alone." Santana pouts "but its fun." Quinn looks at Santana and sighs "fine go change and go." Santana smiles and heads to the bedroom to change once she's gone Ava looks at her "you ok now?" Quinn nods as she sits down "yeah. Just shit on my mind." Maribel looks at her "you get it worked out?" Quinn nods as Carmen gets up and leaves the room "yeah." After a few minutes they see Carmen and Santana come back "oh she is so not doing this alone. That asshole has it coming twice as bad now." Quinn and Casey look at them funny "what did Sam do to you two?" Santana looks at Casey "nothing to me. I just enjoy torturing his ass from time to time." Casey then looks at Carmen "and you?" Carmen sighs "he was suppose to come help me with something and he didn't. So I'm going with her." Casey shakes her head "have fun in daycare you two." Santana and Carmen go to flip her off but Maribel says "do it and you will both be in your rooms today." Both girls drop their arms and head out the back door.

* * *

**ok just a note to you all. I got a message tonight from my niece telling me that she has a mass in her brain, they don't know if its cancer or not but we will find out later on this week. so if I miss a day on the updates please be patient with me. This girl means a lot to me and I love her dearly. So I'm sorry ahead of time if I miss an update or two. I pray to God she will be ok but all I have done this evening is cry since I found out. I had helped raise this girl and she is like my own child so please be patient with me. **


	53. Chapter 53

Once they was out back Maribel looks at Quinn "will you please go keep an eye on those two. I have a feeling they are gonna get into trouble." Quinn opens her mouth but gets cut off by Ava "we have the girls Quinn go on." Quinn looks over to see Frannie and Ava both have the girls "alright just bring them to me when you have your fill of them." Both of them nod and watch the girl walk out the door, once she is gone Maribel turns to Frannie "I want to talk to you about something." Frannie nods "ok what is it?" Maribel purses her lips "you want to sell the cabin don't you?" Frannie sighs "I do but Quinn doesn't, well not right now anyways." Maribel nods "she wants to keep it period. Now my question to you is how much would you be willing to sell your half for?" Frannie looks at her funny "why are you asking me that?" Maribel shrugs "this doesn't leave this table." She see's the others nod as she goes on "Santana come to me asking if I could help her buy your half of the cabin, she knows you want to get rid of it but Quinn wants to keep it. So she wanted us to help her buy your half so she can give it to her as a wedding present." Frannie smiles "she is something else isn't she." Maribel nods "she is. So what would it take to buy it from you so you are out from under it. We will help Quinn with it so she doesn't lose it over the taxes."

Frannie sighs "you won't want to pay the price. Its worth a total of $450,000 total. Thats with the land, house, sheds and being on the lake. My part would be half of that. I actually got an offer of $500,000 but I didn't take it because of Quinn. But if we was to see it, it would list at $450,000." Maribel nods "ok so $225,000 would be your half right?" Frannie nods "yes ma'am." Maribel sits there a moments "stay put I'll be right back." With that she stands up and walks out the back door and straight over to Jose who was laughing at Diego and Sam. As she walks up he looks at her "hey sweetie. Whats up?" Maribel pulls him to the side away from everyone else "I talked to Frannie and she said the house would list at $450,000 and her part would be half of that and Quinn's would be the other half. So we would have to pay her $225,000 to buy her out." Jose tilts his head a minute and then looks at the blond who is now slapping his daughter and smiles "write her a check. Its worth it." Maribel nods "your sure." Jose smiles "look at them. Do you realize how happy it will make her to not have to worry about her sister bugging her on selling the place that she loves." Maribel turns and looks at the girls "ok then. I told them all not to say a word." With that Jose kisses her and heads back to work as Maribel walks back towards the house.

As she gets to the door Santana looks at her "what was that about?" Maribel laughs "nun-ya." Santana glares at her "alright old lady. Don't make me break bad on you." Maribel laughs and pats her on the head "in your dreams kid." With that she walks back into the house and into the kitchen "ok Frannie if I was to write you a check how would we get the title to it?" Frannie's eyes widen "like today?" Maribel shrugs "today or Monday." Frannie thinks a minute "I could get it today if the bank is still open." She looks at the clock "I have the deed in a lock box at the bank with some other stuff." Maribel nods "the banks are open till 1 today. Can you go get it?" Frannie nods and hands Jazalyn over to Maribel and heads out to get dressed and get the deed for her. Once she is out of the room Aida looks at her mother "whats that all about?" Maribel shrugs "most of the money is Santana's." Aida shakes her head "the girl is buying her house?" Maribel smiles "you could put it that way." Ava grins "I think its sweet." Aida shakes her head "I think she's stupid." Maribel turns to her daughter "ok and why is that?" Aida sighs and sits back in her seat "what if they end up breaking up or getting a divorce?" Maribel shrugs "then Quinn will always have a place she can go to. But I'm telling you now I don't see that happening with those two. If Quinn is willing to forgive your sister for cheating on her then I'm sure they can make it threw anything."

Ava nods "I agree. I've watched them every time I've been around them. I think they will grow old together." Aida shakes her head "I think your messing up." Maribel shrugs "Quinn will always be like a daughter to us. We aren't messing up, trust me." Aida sighs "ok then." Maribel stands up and walks to the back do with the baby "Santana get your daughter. I have something I need to do, and it will be hard to do it holding her." Santana laughs "what? Not as talented in your old age?" As she walks up to her mother to get the baby Maribel slaps her on the arm then hands her the baby "keep on with your smart mouth girly." Santana holds the baby and rubs her arm "damn that hurt. What so important anyways?" Maribel smiles "can't tell you." Santana rolls her eyes and walks back over and sits down, as Maribel walks back into the house she looks at Ava "you can take her to Quinn when your ready." Ava nods "I'm actually enjoying holding her." Maribel nods and sits back down while they wait for Frannie to get back.

About and hour later she walks back in "ok I have it." Maribel nods "ok come with me to my office." With that the two of them walk into her office "ok I'm not really sure how to do this." Maribel holds out her hand and Frannie give her the deed to look at "its in both of your names?" Frannie nods "yeah has been since I was 18." Maribel nods "sign your name right there on the back." With that Frannie signs it as Maribel writes her a check "your sure you want to do this Maribel? She will have to pay the taxes and insurance on the place." Maribel nods "we can take care of that till she gets a job and can pay for them herself." Frannie nods and takes the check from her and hands her the deed "its all hers now." Maribel smiles "please don't say anything to her. Santana wants it to be a surprise." Frannie nods as she watches her put the deed in the safe "no problem." With that Frannie puts the check in her purse and they both walk out of the office, when they get to the kitchen they see Quinn in there "what are you doing?" Quinn looks up "getting Jazalyn a bottle and all them a bottle of water." Maribel see's the girl trying to carry it all "let me help you. Do you guys want to go sit in the back?" The others nod and help Quinn carry it all out, when they walk out Maribel slaps Carmen "why didn't you try to help her?" Carmen rubs her shoulder "she said she could do it."

Maribel shakes her head "ok if she told you she wasn't going to jump off a bridge while standing on the edge would you believe her then too?" Carmen nods "probably. This is Q we're talking about she's hates heights." Maribel shakes her head and walks over and hands out the bottles of water "have you heard from Frank?" Maribel shakes her head "I'll have Casey call him." Jose nods and watches her walk off, as Maribel sits down she ask "Casey have you talked to your father?" Casey shakes her head "no but I can call him." Maribel nods "yeah Jose was asking if he was coming." With that Casey pulls out her phone and calls her father. Once she's off the phone she shakes her head "I don't see him making it. He's at the ER with my sister." Carmen looks at her "what happened?" Casey laughs "you know the tree in the back yard?" Everyone nods as she goes on "well she has been told to stay out of it but of course she never listens, well she climbed in it this morning and fell out. She broke her arm in two places. He said if they can get out of there in time he will come over." Carmen laughs "maybe now she'll learn to listen." Casey shakes her head "no she will just find another way to do it. Watch and see." They all sit around chatting till Sam walks over to them "hey Santana?" Santana looks up at him "what frogy lips?"

Sam rolls his eyes "how tall are you?" Santana shrugs "about 5 foot 5 why?" Sam shakes his head "no, your way shorter than I am." Santana sighs and hands Jazalyn to Quinn and lays her phone on the table and stands up "no I'm not see." Sam looks at her and smirks "you messed up." Before Santana can say anything else Sam picks her up and puts her over his shoulder and runs towards the pool "Evan'a I'll kic..." The rest is cut off as the both go into the pool, everyone burst out laughing as they both come back up. Santana is coughing from the water she sucked in, she turns and swims towards Sam "boy I'm gonna kick your fucking fishy lips ass." Sam starts swimming away from her "you'll have to catch me first." Santana watches him swim around her and goes under. Once she hits the bottom of the pool she pushes off hard and manages to grab his legs "oh shit." With that she pulls him under the water and pushes off his shoulders pushing him down farther as she goes up. When he finally comes back up he see's Santana sitting on the side of the pool "that was so wrong." Santana flips him off "paybacks are a bitch, I hope you know that." Sam holds up his hands "it was your father's idea. He said I didn't have the balls to do it." Quinn shakes her head "Sam she will get even with you I hope you know that." Sam shrugs "it was fun."

The boy swims over to the opposite side of the pool and jumps up on the side "I still love you Santana." Santana flips him off "your gonna regret that boy." She then looks at her father who is laughing hard still "oh and don't think your in the clear old man." Jose stops laughing "its MR. old man to you." Santana shakes her head and gets up, she turns to see a smirking Quinn "oh you think thats funny blondie?" Quinn nods "I do actually." Santana smirks and slowly walks towards her "Frannie get your niece." Frannie reaches over and takes the baby from her before she can hold on to her "what do you think you are doing San?" Santana slowly walks towards her shaking her arms "you see, mamá will kick my ass if I walk into the house soaking wet. And I don't have a towel out here as you can see." Quinn can tell where this is going and tries to stand up only to be blocked by Santana jumping towards her, as she sits back down Santana has a hand on each side of her "San you wouldn't?" Santana smirks again as she wraps her arms and then legs around the girl as she sits on her "oh but you see Q, I would and I just did." Quinn screams at the coldness of the water "OH MY GOD SANTANA. GET OFF." Maribel starts laughing "face it Quinn you are now her everything towel included."

Quinn slaps Santana on the back and ass "get offffffff." Santana pulls her head back and pouts "don't you love me?" Quinn looks down at her now soaked white shirt "yes but how are you gonna like it when I stand up and they can all see threw my shirt?" Santana looks down "hummmm I didn't think about that. I guess I'll just have to stay here till you dry." Quinn rolls her eyes and looks at Maribel "ma make her move so I can go change." Maribel laughs "Santana get off her." Santana shakes her head "nope. She's mine." Quinn looks over to see both the girls smiling at her "oh you two think this is funny huh?" Eden giggles and Jazalyn smiles "just wait till you get older." Maribel hears one of the twins start to cry and heads in to check on them "I'll grab you both a towel, SAM DO YOU NEED A TOWEL?" The boy shakes his head and goes back to work. Ava looks over at them "you know what would be funny." Quinn looks at her seeing Santana has her attention on Aida who is talking to her "no what?" Ava grins "if you was to pick her up and run back to the pool with her." Quinn smirks and pulls her phone out of her back pocket, as she goes to stand up Santana jumps "what are you doing?" Quinn laughs "since you got me wet and have to cover me you better hang on." Santana wraps her arms and legs around her to hang on till she feels Quinn running "Q what the hell?"

She doesn't answer but Santana screams as they both end up in the pool. As they come up Santana is still hanging on to her "that was evil Q." Quinn grins and presses her lips to Santana "but it was fun. I have to agree with Sam." Santana shakes her head "this is the first time we have been able to swim together since the lake." Quinn nods as she floats them over to the side "it is." Quinn looks around and see's everyone laughing "maybe we could go skinny dipping one of these nights." Santana smirks "how?" Quinn shrugs "I have my ways." With that Frannie and Carmen walk over to the edge of the pool "you two don messing around?" Quinn looks up at her sister "your brave." Frannie laughs "but not stupid. I'm keeping my distance and I left my phone over there." She holds her hand out to her sister and Carmen does the same for Santana, they both look at each other and smirk as they reach for the hands and pull them both in "you bitch." Santana laughs as Carmen comes back up "I had my phone in my pocket San." Santana laughs "well its time for a new one anyways." Carmen sighs and pulls her phone out and looks at it "what the fuck?" Santana swims over and see's the phone is still on "how the hell did that happen?" Carmen shrugs "pure fucking luck is how." She holds it above her head and hands it to Aida as she walks over "how is this not screwed up?"

They all shrug as Aida walks off with the phone "hey Case." Casey looks over at Quinn "what?" Quinn makes a come here motion with her finger and Casey shakes her head "no way." Quinn grins and swims towards the steps "oh but you will." Santana fallows her as the other two stay in the pool, Casey watches them as they get up but can't move out of her chair since Maribel is holding her in it "Maribel why are you helping them?" The woman laughs "they are all soaked you might as well be too." Before she can break free the two girls are over there picking her up "put me down you two." Santana laughs "ok whatever you say Barnes." Casey looks down to see she is over the pool "NO NO NO DON'T PUT ME DOWN." Quinn laughs "to late." With that they drop her in the pool and both jump in again. Over where the boys are they look at Jose as Finn ask "can we take a short break?" Jose looks at the girls in the pool and laughs "go for it. We can take a break for lunch. It will give us time to order it and you to cool off." With that to guys all take there phones out and their shirts off, as they run towards the pool and jump in the girls all scream "that the hell?" Santana turns to see them "oh so you want to play to huh?" As they all play in the pool the adults all sit at the table chatting and holding all the babies "they seem happy."

Jose nods as he looks at Oscar "they are. They needed this time together to just relax. They've all had so much go on with them over the last year that its good to see them all smiling and letting lose." Oscar nods and looks at Lexi in his arms "this time next your you'll be out there with them." Jose smiles as she looks at him "I have a feeling they all four will be." Diego looks over at his wife who is watching the teens and gets an idea. He looks at his wife as he puts his phone and wallet on the table "what did you do with the car keys?" Aida points to the house "in my purse." Diego nods as he looks to see his wife's phone on the table. Before she can think he grabs her up much the same way Sam did Santana and runs towards the pool "MOVE." The ones in the deep in look up and move just as Diego jumps in with Aida, Jose burst out laughing as they come up for air "you dick. You are so cut off for a month." Diego laughs "but its worth it." Santana looks at her sister "what you afraid of the pool sis?" Aida glares at her sister "watch it before I kick your ass in this pool."

Santana laughs "I'm not scared of you." Aida starts towards her sister and Santana swims over behind Puck and Finn "oh but your not scared of me huh?" Santana shrugs "I don't want to kick your ass in front of the babies." Aida laughs and then turns to her husband "what the hell was you thinking?" Diego grins "I could see it in your eyes that you missed all this." Aida smiles "I did. Thank you." With that Jose and Maribel go in to order lunch for them all, about an hour later there's a delivery man knocking on the fence door "PIZZA." Jose stands up to go let him in, as they walk back to the table the boy looks at the pool "you having a party?" Jose laughs "something like that. We're building a pool house." The boy looks over at the discarded pool house and cloths "ok if you say so." Maribel smirks "having you ever seen one put up like that?" Before he can say anything Puck shouts "HEY MIKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" The boy turns and looks at the pool and finally takes in who is all in it "well unlike all of you, I'm actually working." Santana laughs "oh boy Chang your so funny. We are working can't you tell?" The boy laughs "I should of known you would of been the ring leader on that." Santana shakes her head "actually Sammy boy and Q was. They tossed me in the pool twice." Mike shakes his head as he takes the money from Jose "well I have to get back to work. You all have nice day." They all say by to him and climb out of the pool to go eat lunch.


	54. Chapter 54

The rest of the afternoon they actually did work on the pool house, Frank had showed up right after they got done with lunch. Maribel was in the house packing for her trip, once she was done she came out back again "alright. I have to go so please help your father with the twins Santana." Santana nods "ok. Is Karen keeping them any while he is at work?" Maribel shakes her head "no Oscar and Ava will be here to help you out with them." Quinn nods "got it ma." With that Maribel walks over to her husband and lets him know she is heading out, after they say their goodbyes she walks over kisses the twin, then her granddaughter then the girls "alright I'll see you all Wednesday night. Be good." Santana laughs "what trouble could we get into?" Maribel rolls her eyes and walks back in to head out. After she is gone Quinn sits there thinking a minute and walks over to Sam and pulls him off to the side. Santana watches them and see's Sam smile and nod his head after a moment Quinn turns around and walks back over to her seat "what was that about Q?" Quinn shakes her head "I just needed to ask him to do something for me." Santana eyes her a minute "SO help me God if you cheat on me with frogy lips over there." Quinn looks at her "ummm no. Not gonna happen San." Santana looks at her then turns back to Lexi on her lap "aunt Q is gonna get an ass kicking she keeps on tonight."

The baby smiles at her sister as she talks to her, a little later they hear the door bell and Aida goes to answer it. When she comes back she is fallowed by Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes "ok let me see my Goddaughter Carmen." Carmen hands Eden over to Kurt as Santana looks at Rachel "I need to talk to you in a minute Berry." Rachel nods "alright let me go say hi to Finn and then I'm all yours." Quinn raises an eyebrow at Santana "all yours huh?" Santana laughs "she couldn't handle me Q. Its all you can do to handle me." Quinn laughs "more like all you can do to handle me." Santana shakes her head and meets Rachel half way, Quinn watches them a minute and see's Rachel smile and nods "oh that can't be good. Rachel is to happy about something." Casey turns and looks at them "who knows." With that they all sit and talk while Rachel and Santana sits back down. By that evening they have most of the pool house up and call it quits for the day. As they sit down and relax Jose says "ok I am not cooking unless you want to grill something. It won't take that long." Aida nods "I can go to the store to get what we need while they work on the rest." Jose see's everyone nod "alright here's my debit card charge it to that."

Aida laughs and takes the card "you are so brave. Now who wants to go with me?" She see's everyone but Quinn raise their hands "ok blondie your with me. Put Jazalyn in her car seat and lets go." Quinn looks up "ummm no last time I took Jaz with me she puke on herself. Santana can keep her." Ava shakes her head "we can keep the babies you two just go. It will be fast." Santana sighs "you'll have to take Eden at least." Quinn nods and grabs her "alright. That way you all just have 3 and can still get the other stuff done." With that Quinn and Aida head out, as they get in the car Quinn stops Aida at the end of the drive "Bristol you can just ride with us." The woman gets out and gets in with the other two, as they are driving Aida looks at Quinn "Diego told me what you asked him." Quinn nods "he wanted to make it up to me so I thought that would work." Aida smiles "he said he was happy when you asked him. He won't shut up about it." Quinn laughs "it will give him practice before Maddie gets married." Aida rolls her eyes "we have time for that." Quinn smiles "so are they going to really move her up?"

Aida sighs "yeah. Her work now, just bores her, the principle came up with this idea. If she past all the test the state is going to give her then she will be in the third grade with Dante. He isn't to happy about that." Quinn nods "I can understand that." Aida laughs "but if they was to test him he should be in the 4th grade instead of 3rd." Quinn grins "they are both smarter than anyone thinks." Aida nods as they pull into the parking lot "that they are." As they get out Quinn takes Eden out of her seat and carries her, when they get inside Quinn rolls her eyes "fucking great. Can we not come to this store ever and not have that old bat here." Aida looks over and sighs "I don't think so." Bristol looks at the lady they are talking about and ask "what about her?" Quinn smirks "oh both of you play along with me please." Both of them nod as they make their way down towards the meat department "well I see you had that child. Are you still a dyke?" Quinn stops and looks at the woman and smiles "well yes I had her and yes I am. And you see these two here?" The woman looks at them and then back to the blond "yeah." Quinn smirks "they are my lesbian lovers. Not one of them but both of them. Oh and I still have the other one at home but hey the more the merrier."

The woman looks at all three of them and see the other two wrap there arms around her "Lord have mercy. I'll pray for that child to turn out normal." Bristol sighs "well the sad part is we are the normal ones. Its you that's not normal." The woman opens her mouth but Aida cuts her off "yeah you see just because we show our love doesn't mean we aren't normal. Its hypocrites like you that are then ones that's not normal. SO Lord have mercy on you lady." With that Quinn winks at her and walks on by her, when they get to the meat department Aida looks back and see's the lady walking off and laughs "oh that was fun. OH I need to let Diego know when I get home that I'm one of your lesbian lovers." Bristol nods "I need to let Dani know in case we see that woman again." Quinn grins "I need to let San know." With that Aida gets everything they need, after she has it they head up to pay for it and see the woman again and Quinn winks at her again and blows a kiss towards her. Bristol tries to hold a laugh in "your so not right Quinn." Quinn shrugs "oh well she wants to be a bitch then I can be a bigger one." Aida laughs "your right."

As they are paying the boy that is checking them out keeps eyeing Bristol, Quinn notices and hold up Bristol's left hand "sorry buddy she's married." The boy turns red then looks at Aida and Quinn burst out laughing and holds her hands up "sorry she's married too." The boy looks at her and she shakes her head with a smirk and holds her left hands up "getting married in a few weeks and you are SO not my type. Sorry honey." The boy looks at all three of them then looks at Quinn "what do you mean I'm not your type?" Quinn sighs "you see these two beside me?" The boy nods "well see they stand a better chance of getting into my pants than you do." The boy looks at her funny a minute "your gay?" Quinn nods "yep and before you say a smart ass comment the one to my left is as well. Her and her wife carry guns all the time so watch what you say." Bristol eyes the boy and see's him pale "oh ok." With that Aida shakes her head and mumbles "that's one way to keep hypocrites mouths shut." Quinn shrugs as Aida pays and they walk off "it worked didn't it?" Aida shakes her head as they walk toward the car "true it did."

Just as they are about to get in the car Quinn looks up and stops "no motherfucking way." Bristol looks around "what Quinn?" Quinn shakes her head and closes her eyes then opens them. When she opens them she tilts her head "I could of swore I saw Brittany standing over there by that tree." Bristol steps in front of Quinn and the baby "get her in the care Quinn. Sit in the back with her where the windows at tinted." Quinn nods and backs up to the door and gets in, after the door is closed Bristol looks at Aida "could it of been?" Aida shrugs and pulls her phone out "no clue but I'll find out." As they get in the car Aida lets Bristol drive "she isn't answering." Quinn looks at her funny "who?" Aida sighs "Kerri." Quinn pulls her phone out and dials her number she listens till it goes to voice mail "that's odd. Even when she is working she answers." Aida shakes her head "no she was off today. We seen her on the way to the house this morning." Quinn narrows her eyes "why isn't she answering?" Aida shrugs "no clue."

Quinn sits back in her seat "I'll leave her a voice mail." With that she calls the number back and waits "Hey Kerri, this is Quinn give me call as soon as you can. I need to talk to you about something." With that she hangs up and gets a bad feeling "somethings wrong." Aida looks back at her and Quinn shakes her head "no Aida before you say it, there's something seriously wrong. Its just this feeling I all of a sudden got." Bristol looks in the mirror "we're being fallowed." Quinn turns around and see's a car behind them "you two have your seat belts on?" Both of them nod "good hang on and hold on to Eden." With that Bristol makes a sharp right but the car does as well "Aida take my phone and call Dani. She's under Wife." Aida nods and does then puts it on speaker "hey baby." Bristol sighs "I need you guys. Well some of you. We're being fallowed, and I'm not sure who it is. I need another car so we can box them in." She hears Dani start driving "where are you?" Bristol gives them the roads she is driving "alright be there in a couple of minutes just keep moving don't stop at all. Make all right turns." With that Dani hangs up as does Aida "who is it Bristol?" Bristol shakes her head "no clue. Its to dark in the car to see."

Bristol looks back at Quinn "what did she have on Quinn?" Quinn shakes her head "she's in the hospital. It couldn't be her could it?" Bristol makes another right and the car fallows them "QUINN what did she have on." Quinn finally looks up at her "dark hoodie and jeans." Bristol nods "ok." Just then she see's Dani come up behind them and her phone ring "answer it on speaker." Aida hits the button "ok we're behind you all. Head out of town and lets see if they fallow you." Bristol nods "on it." With that Dani hangs up so does Aida, as they make a left Bristol reaches behind her back and pulls her gun out and puts in under her leg "do you really need that out?" Bristol nods "depending on who it is yes." As they are leaving the city limits Bristol see's a gravel road and takes it and so does the car behind her "you fucked up asshole." They drive a little ways and Aida says "this is an electric road. There's nothing down here." Bristol nods "good. This time of night there will be no one at all." With that she hits her breaks, as the car stops and she puts it in park she gets out with her pistol in her hand.

The car behind them stops a foot from them and Dani stops a foot behind it "who are you and why are you fallowing us?" No one in the other car moves so Bristol pulls her pistol up "I won't keep repeating myself. You have no way out of this so show me who the fuck you are." With that the door opens and Bristol sighs when she see's Brittany step out, Quinn turns and see's who it is and opens her door and steps out behind Bristol "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET OUT?" Brittany laughs as Dani and Valerie get out of their car "you see Quinnie. You can get anyone to do anything for you if you flirt with them enough and have sex with them, no matter where you are." Quinn goes to walk towards her but Bristol pushes her behind her "don't." Quinn shakes her head as she see's the other two pull there guns "I'm sick of her Bristol. This ends today." Brittany nods "it does. You see you have something I want and I'm not leaving here till you are out of the picture for good." With that Brittany pulls a gun from behind her "you see getting your cop friend off my ass was pretty easy. She never locks her windows. So getting to her was the easiest of all."

Quinn's eyes widen "what the fuck did you to do her?" Brittany smiles "well I didn't kill her. She was just doing her job and has a kid to raise. But she will be off work for a long time." Quinn turns and see's Aida on the phone with someone "who are you calling?" Aida turns "the cops to go check on Kerri. I'm not telling them about his." Quinn nods and turns back to Brittany "what do you want Brittany?" The girl tilts her head and points the gun at the two in front of her "well silly I want you dead. And if I have to shoot her to get to you I will." Bristol sighs "see those two behind you?" Brittany glances back and see's them "they will put a bullet in your head before you can kill me." Brittany turns back to them "oh well." Quinn see's Bristol's pants leg pulled up and her other pistol on her ankle. She reaches down and pulls it out "Quinn what are you doing?" Quinn steps beside Bristol "if the bitch wants to try and out shoot me let her try. I promise she won't get me before I get her." Brittany turns and points the gun at her "you got lucky once Quinn. That won't happen again." Quinn takes the safety off the gun "Leave Brittany or no one will find you." Brittany puts her finger on the trigger "I'm afraid I can't do that." Before she can pull it they hear a shot and see the girl fall to the ground.

Bristol looks over at Quinn "give me the gun Quinn." Quinn stands there pointing the gun still till Bristol reaches over and takes it from her, Aida jumps out of the car and runs around to Quinn "you ok?" Quinn slowly nods while Dani and Valerie walk over to Brittany "one to the head. I don't think she will mess with them again." Quinn stands there looking down at the girl on the ground and finally lets the tears fall "I was sick of her shit." Bristol turns and looks at the other "you two got this?" Dani nod "get them out of here." Bristol nods and turns to them "get her in the car Aida." Aida nods and moves Quinn to the car and puts her in. As she shuts the door she hears Bristol say "no one finds her body. Make sure of it. And get rid of the car." She see's Dani nod as Bristol gets back in the car "Quinn look at me." Quinn slowly moves her eyes up to Bristol "you ok?" Quinn just stares at her "you shouldn't of done that. One of us would of." Quinn shakes her head "no. I had to. She wasn't going to be happy till she killed me and Eden." Bristol starts the car and turns it around leaving Dani and Valerie to clean up.

Once they get back into town they head straight for the house, when they get there Aida takes Eden in the house and Bristol takes Quinn in and up to her room "have Santana come up." Aida nods and heads to the kitchen, as Bristol is sitting Quinn down on the bed she hears her say "I didn't feel anything" Bristol kneel's down in front of her "what do you mean?" Quinn closes her eyes "I thought I would feel bad. But... I don't. I feel nothing. Almost like I'm numb." She looks into Bristol eyes "why don't I feel anything?" Bristol sighs "because you did what you had to to protect your family Quinn. It was kill or be killed at this point. So you did what you had to." Quinn slowly nods as the bedroom door opens "whats going on?" Bristol looks at her "shut the door and lock it." Santana looks at her funny but does it "ok now spill." Bristol explains everything to Santana, when she's done Santana sits down beside Quinn "Q. Look at me baby." Quinn turns her head "you did what you had to do baby. She can't ever get to us anymore." Quinn wipes her eyes "she hurt Kerri." Santana nods "Bristol's calling to check on her now." Quinn looks down at her hands "I shot her San. I point blank shot her and killed her." Santana wraps her arms around her "no you didn't. You just ended the sick game she started."

Quinn wraps her arms around her "I don't feel any guilt San. NONE." Santana nods "its ok baby. No one will ever know what happened out there and no one will ever find her." She looks up to see Bristol nods "she's right Quinn. We know how to take care of these things. Thats why we get paid the big bucks." Quinn shakes her head "I don't know what to think at this point." Bristol shakes her head "you don't think about it. It didn't happen Quinn it was all a nightmare. Thats how you look at it." Quinn looks up at her "why?" Bristol sits down beside her "because it will keep you from losing your mind. You did what you had to protect that baby in the car." Quinn nods "ok. I can try that." Bristol looks at her "you can't talk to your therapist about this either. If you need to talk about this with anyone come to me or Dani or one of the others but you do not talk to your therapist about it. She would have to turn you in." Quinn nods "ok." They sit there a few minutes before Quinn stands up "ok I can't stay in this room any longer." Santana nods and watches her leave the room "she going to be ok Bristol?" The woman nods "she will when she realizes why she done it." Santana nods as she walks out "I hope your right." With that the three of them head back down stairs to wait on word about Kerri.


	55. Chapter 55

As they are all sitting around eating Santana keeps looking over at Quinn as does Oscar, Oscar then looks at his niece but says nothing. After they are done and everyone but the family leaves they are all sitting in the living room and Quinn looks at Santana "I need to know how she is." Santana nods and looks at her father "can we talk to you in private?" Jose looks at them and is curious about whats going on with them and nods "sure come to my office." As they head that way Oscar fallows them, once they are in the office and the door is shut Quinn looks at Jose "I need a huge favor pa. I need you to call the hospital and see if Kerri is there and if she is ok." Jose looks at her funny "whats going on?" Santana sighs "can you just see for us then we will tell you." Jose nods and picks up his phone and calls the hospital "yes this is Dr. Lopez. I was wondering if you could tell me if there was a Kerri Bass brought in this evening?" He listens a minute then nods "ok and how is she?" She sits there a moment and then says "alright thank you." With that he hangs up "ok she was took in. She had a gun shot to both legs breaking the bones in her right. She had a gun shot to her right shoulder and was hit on the head pretty hard. They managed to get her stable and she is doing good. She is in ICU right now but she is doing good."

Quinn sits down and lets a tear fall "you sure she will be ok?" Jose nods "they had to do surgery on her leg to fix the bone but she will be fine they said." Santana looks at Quinn "tell him." Quinn shakes her head so Oscar speaks up "whatever we say in this room Jose does not leave it. No calls will be made do you understand." Jose looks at him funny "Oscar whats going on? Do you know who shot Kerri?" Oscar and the two girls nods "we do. It was Brittany pa. She escaped the hospital." Jose sighs "how do you know this Quinn?" Quinn looks up and looks him in the eyes "she told me before I killed her." Jose's eyes widen "tell me your joking." Quinn shakes her head "no. It was either kill her or she was going to kill me and Eden. She had a gun pointed at my head so I shot her." Jose shakes his head "where do you keep getting these guns?" Quinn wipes her eyes "I took it from Bristols pants leg. Stepped around her and shot her." Jose rubs his face "where's her body?" Quinn shrugs "it was taken care of." Jose looks over at Oscar who is nodding "this can't be traced back to Quinn?" Oscar shakes his head "no one will ever find her trust me."

Jose turns and looks at Quinn "you ok?" Quinn nods "just worried about Kerri. But I can't tell her what happened." Jose nods "I know. This doesn't leave us. I'll keep check on Kerri till I go back to work or you can go see her tomorrow." Quinn nods "ok." With that they stand up and walk out, as they get in the living room Frannie looks at her sister "you ok?" Quinn nods "fine." Ava looks at her "you will be just fine honey. Trust me, I've been there." Quinn looks at her and see's her smile "thank you." Frannie looks at her sister funny "whats going on Quinn?" Quinn shakes her head "been a long day is all." Frannie eyes her and knows she lieing but lets it go "ok then." Santana sits down in the floor and pulls Quinn down on her lap "let me hold you baby." Quinn sits between the girls legs and lays back on her "I love you so much San." Santana kisses her neck "I know you proved it today to me." Quinn turns and puts her face in the girls neck "I'm sorry." Santana shakes her head "don't be. I would of done the same thing trust me." With that the girls sit there for a while.

The next morning Quinn sleeps in having not slept good the night before. As Santana walks into the kitchen with the baby monitors she see's her uncle in there "hows blondie?" Santana gets a cup of coffee and sits down "she didn't sleep good. She kept having nightmares. She finally went to sleep around 5 this morning and has been asleep since with no nightmares. Thank God." Oscar nods "she will have them for a while. When it happened to Ava she was the same way. But she moved on from it." Santana looks at him "who did she shoot?" Oscar sits back "SJ's dad. He tried killing her and kidnap SJ." Santana nods "I see. Well I would of done the same thing in her place." Oscar nods "I know sweetie." They sit there and visit till the others come down, as they are eatting breakfast Quinn comes walking in "where's the girls?" Santana points to the swings "sleeping again." Quinn nods and sits down beside Santana and lays her head on her shoulder "feeling better?" Quinn sighs "yeah. I need coffee though." Santana nods and gets up to get her a cup, as she's walking back someone drops something and Eden screams "shit." Quinn walks over to her and picks her up "shhhh its ok baby." After a few minutes the baby calms down and she mumbles to Santana "I think I traumatized her."

Oscar leans over to her "give her a couple of days and she will be ok." Quinn looks at him "you sure?" Oscar nods "trust me. She'll be fine." Quinn nods and kisses the baby on the head as she drinks her coffee. She looks down to see Eden going back to sleep on her chest as she starts eating. SJ watches her "how do you eat holding her?" Quinn shrugs "you get use to it. You learn to do alot holding a baby." Santana nods "yeah. You can learn to do alot of things differently while holding them." SJ shakes his head "I just can't believe you two are parents so young." Quinn looks down at the baby on her chest "I wouldn't change it for anything." SJ looks at her funny "don't you miss going out and partying and things?" Quinn sighs "not really. I hated it before, so no not really." The boy shrugs "ok I guess." Ava looks at him funny and then smirks "Quinn hand her here." Quinn looks at her then hands the baby over to her and then see's her hand her to SJ "she is yours all day. The only time one of us will step in is if we know we need to. Other than that she is yours. You change her, you feed her, you take care of her. She cries you figure out whats wrong with her." SJ goes to open his mouth "oh no. Your doing this, don't think I don't know about you having unprotected sex boy. You want to do that then you will see what the result of that is."

Quinn grins "oh it can happen. It did to me, and I only had sex with one boy, one time and she is the result of that. So yeah it can happen. It was the first and last guy I slept with." SJ looks at the sleeping baby in his arms "this can't be that hard. I can do this." Quinn and Santana look at each other and laugh "thats what you think now." With that they all go about their morning. Eden had slept for about and hour longer and woke up crying. Santana had showed the boy how to make a bottle because she didn't want her daughter to be hungry. They was all sitting out back and SJ had been excused to babysit. Puck looks over at the boy who was holding the baby "hey Jose whats the deal with him getting out work to just hold Eden?" Oscar laughs "his mother wants him to see what will happen when you don't use condoms." Puck shrugs "its been 99% safe for me that I know of." Oscar looks at him "and the other 1%?" Puck points at Eden "SJ's holding the other 1%." Oscar looks at him then to the baby "good thing she looks like her mother." Puck nods and smiles "trust me I know."

With that they all look up when Eden starts to cry and Sj can't figure out what is wrong with her but they hear Ava "did you burp her?" SJ nods "yeah." Santana ask "does she need a new diaper?" SJ shrugs "how do I know?" Quinn laughs "find out." The boy looks at them funny "how?" Quinn shrugs "figure it out." The boy holds the crying baby up and smells of her diaper and Santana laughs "thats one way to do it." SJ jerks his head back "oh God what have you fed her?" Quinn laughs "formula. Come on. I'll make sure you do this right." Ava shakes her head "no just show him to her room and make him figure it out." Quinn nods "yes ma'am." With that Quinn leads in into the house and up to Eden's room "what do I do?" Quinn walks over and sits in the rocking chair "you change her." SJ looks at the baby "can you at least tell me where the stuff is?" Quinn points to the changing table "everything is on that. Diapers and wipes." SJ walks over and lays the baby down and starts changing her and gags "oh that's just nasty." Quinn smirks thinking about the first time Frannie had changed one of them, shaking her head she watches him "how do I wipe her butt?" Quinn thinks a minute and decides to help him out because she doesn't want her to have a sore bottom, after she tells him he goes back to cleaning her up. When he has her clean Quinn ask "did you get it all off?" The boy look at the baby "I don't know." Quinn rolls her eyes and stands up to go check "nope clean her whole bottom."

SJ looks at the baby then to the girls beside her "I'm not comfortable doing that." Quinn looks at him "if this was your daughter would you leave that there for her to get an infection or a very sore butt?" The boy shakes his head "no." Quinn nods "then clean her up as if she was yours." The boy sighs and does it "see that wasn't so hard was it?" The boy laughs "yes." With that Quinn watches him try to figure out how to put the diaper on, she laughs when he pulls one of the tabs off "try again." The boy sighs and grabs another diaper, four diapers later he picks Eden up and the diaper falls off and Quinn laughs "it was backwards and to loose." The boy lays her down again and puts another on her and picks her up "it stayed on." He lays her back down and puts her cloths back on "good job. Just 5 diapers. Now go wash your hands and I'll watch her." The boy nods and heads into the bathroom "this isn't so bad." Quinn laughs "oh she hasn't got tired on you yet." The boy walks out and looks at Quinn "can I ask you something?" Quinn nods as the boy picks her up "how did you know you was gay?" Quinn looks at him funny "why do you ask?" SJ shrugs "I asked my best friend and he said he always new he liked boys. Did you always know you liked girls?"

Quinn shakes her head "no. I was confused for a long time, when I was little I always wanted to marry Santana. See we have been friends since we was 5. As I got older I new I was suppose to like boys but wasn't comfortable around them. Well the beginning of last year I dated Finn." SJ looks at her and points to the window "Finn out there?" Quinn nods "yes that Finn. Well we dated for a while but then alot of things happened and I slept with his best friend Puck. Yes Puck out there too. Well he got me drunk and we didn't us protection and she is the result of that. Well everything started eating at me and I new I liked Santana but my parents would disown me. Well I couldn't take it anymore and finally told her. So no I didn't always know but I always new something was different about me." SJ nods "can I tell you something?" Quinn nods "sure." SJ looks down at the baby "mom thinks I have unprotected sex with girls but I don't. I have only had sex with 2 girls." The boy looks up at her as he goes on "I have had unprotected sex with a couple of guys, not girls." Quinn nods "I see. Does she know this?"

SJ shakes his head "no. I mean I like girls but I also like guys." Quinn smiles "ok." SJ sighs "what the hell does that say about me?" Quinn shrugs "that your bi." The boy looks at her funny "seriously?" Quinn nods "you see Casey down there? And my sister Frannie?" The boy nods "yeah what about them?" Quinn smiles as she leans against the wall "they are both Bi." The boy sits down in the rocking chair "so there's nothing wrong with me?" Quinn shakes her head "no. There is nothing wrong with you." SJ nods "can I tell you something else?" Quinn nods "shoot." SJ shrugs "I think Sam is kinda hot." Quinn laughs "oh honey he is as straight as Puck is. Your barking up the wrong tree there." SJ smiles "figured I was. You won't say anything to him will you?" Quinn shakes her head "no. I promise. Can you keep a secret?" SJ nods and smiles "your asking me if I can keep a secret?" Quinn nods "I am. Like if I was to tell you something would you keep it to yourself?" Sj nods "yeah." Quinn takes a deep breath "I killed someone yesterday." SJ looks at her "why?" Quinn slides down the wall and tells him the whole story from the beginning, when she finishes he breaths out "whoa. Thats alot, but I have to say I would of done the same thing. Your secrets safe with me."

Quinn leans her head against the wall "I hate that I had to do it but I don't feel bad for doing it." SJ nods "I killed someone when I was 14. Mom and dad don't know about it though. My guard covered it up for me." Quinn looks at him "seriously?" The boy nods "yeah. It was a boy a couple of years older than me. He was beating the crap out of this girl in the woods behind the school. Well I got her away from him and she ran off and I got into it with him and he tried to stab me and I took the knife from him and stabbed him. My guard come in as I killed him and got rid of his body. He is still a missing person to this day." Quinn shakes her head "listen to us." SJ laughs "I know right." Quinn stands up "alright lets get back out there before they think we got lost." They both head back down, as they walk out Ava laughs "took you long enough." Quinn smiles "only 5 diapers. Took him a while to clean her though." Ava nods "well at least he did it." They all sit there and chat till lunch time.


	56. Chapter 56

Later that evening they had the pool house put up "well its not the biggest one but its up now." Santana looks at her father and smirks "how long will it stay up though?" Jose turns and looks at her "what do you mean?" Santana laughs "look who you had building it. The glee misfits." Quinn reaches over and slaps her arm "stop it." Santana shrugs "I'm just sayin." Jose pays each of the boys for helping him and they all head home. As they was walking in the house they was surprised to see that Ava and Aida had made dinner "when the hell did you two start this?" Aida looks at her sister "while you was out there insulting Sam and hour ago." Santana shrugs "its all in love." Quinn looks over at the twins that are asleep "how long they been out?" Ava looks at them "about 30 minutes." Quinn nods "ok. Well I am going to go feed Jaz." SJ looks at her "does Eden need to be fed to?" Quinn shrugs and grabs the bottle Aida handed her "does she?" SJ looks at the baby in his arms "I honestly don't know." Quinn smirks "that's up to you." He watches her walk over and sit at the table then looks at the baby "you hungry?" Eden looks at him and smiles "I'll take that as try it an we'll see if you eat it." With that the boy grabs the other bottle and sits beside Quinn.

Ava watches them "I'm shocked he has done as well as he has today." Aida smiles "he's learning." Ava nods "its the first babies that I know he's been around." Santana turns and looks at her aunt "seriously?" The woman nods "yeah." After the girls eat and burp they put them in their swings as Aida tells them "dinners ready." As they make their way back into the dinning room Jose pulls Quinn to the side "they have a nation wide search going on for Brittany." Quinn shrugs "well they won't find her." Jose closes his eyes "I pray they don't. I also called and checked on Kerri. She is doing good, but will be off work for 2 months at least." Quinn sighs "I need to go see her." Jose shakes his head "she hasn't contacted you. You need to wait for her to contact you or for me to go back to work so that way it doesn't look like you know anything ok." Quinn nods "you go back when?" Jose purses his lips "for an hour tomorrow to check on my patients. You can go after I get home ok." Quinn nods "thanks pa. I just can't figure out why she hasn't called me." With that they all sit down to eat dinner.

Once Aida and Diego leaves Santana looks at SJ "you ready to give her a bath?" The boy looks at her confused "I seriously have to keep doing this?" Ava nods "I said till she went to bed didn't I?" The boy nods as she goes on "then that means you give her a bath and get her ready for bed. The girls will show you how to do all that but YOU will be the one to do it." SJ sighs and gets up "please don't soak me Eden." Quinn laughs "she isn't that bad to give a bath too. Come on I'll show you." With that they all three head up to get the girls ready for a bath. As they walk into the bathroom Santana says "you need to make sure the water is warm, not hot and not cold. But warm, if its one way or the other they will scream." The boy looks at Quinn "how do I tell?" Quinn smiles "use the inside of you wrist and arm, if its warm to it then its warm to them." The boy nods and does that while Santana strips Jazalyn "ok now that the tubs are filling up strips her down naked." He nods and does that "ok now what?" Santana shows him how to give them a bath, when they are done Quinn holds a towl out to Santana who puts Jazalyn in it and heads to her room. She then turns and does the same for SJ, as he is drying her off he ask "so what do I do after she has a new diaper and cloths on?"

Quinn points to the rocking chair "you give her a bottle or pacifier and rock her till she is asleep." The boy nods and takes the bottle from her after he has the baby dressed "that's it? I don't have to like do anything else?" Quinn smirks "you do whatever to get her to sleep." He sits down and starts to rock her after a few minutes she spits her bottle out and starts trying to roll around on him "what's she doing?" Quinn shrugs "no clue. What is she doing?" The boy sighs "she doesn't want to go to sleep." Quinn laughs "well who is the adult?" The boy laughs "no one. I'm only 17." Quinn glares at him "smart ass. Then who is bigger?" The boy sighs "me. But I don't want to hurt her." Quinn shakes her head "you won't. Try different things." Just then he hears Santana start to sing to Jazalyn and Eden stops moving and lays on his chest "she wants me to sing?" Quinn laughs "you got it. We sing to them every night. We take turns putting them to sleep." The boy looks at her funny "I can't sing." Quinn shrugs "she doesn't care how bad you sing. She just wants you to sing to her." The boy thinks and starts singing to her. Quinn watching as the baby looks around for a bit then slowly starts to close her eyes, after a few he stops singing and she opens them "you have to keep singing till she is asleep." The boy sighs "I don't know what to sing to her."

The girls shrugs "whatever comes to your mind. Santana sings all kinds of shit to them. If you couldn't tell she was just singing Valerie to Jaz. It doesn't matter what you sing just sing." The boy thinks and starts to sing to the baby. Quinn watches as her eyes close and she drifts off to sleep by the time he is done with the song "she out now?" Quinn nods "she is. I'm shocked you new that song." The boy smiles "you can think my best friend for that." Quinn laughs "Vanity? He makes you listen to Vanity?" The boy shrugs and stands up "a few times. It has been stuck in my head for a while." Quinn walks over to the crib "ok now we have to put her monitor on her." He watches as she shows him how to do it, once the baby is in bed Quinn grabs the monitor off the shelf "your free now." SJ laughs as they walk down the stairs "good. I love Eden and all but I don't want to do that everyday all day." Quinn smiles "then cover it up no matter who you sleep with." He turns to see her giving him a pointed look "I get what your saying." Quinn nods and sits down on Santana's lap in the chair "Jaz out?" Santana nods "she fought it tonight." Quinn smiles "Eden did to. Never guess what got her to sleep though."

She tells everyone that SJ had to sing to her and Santana looks at him "seriously?" The boy nods "yes." Santana laughs "you sure you aren't gay?" The boy's eyes widen and he looks at Quinn "Santana shut up and leave him alone. Think about some of the crap the guys in glee has sung." Santana thinks a minute "true. Never mind." They all sit around visiting for a little bit more, around 9 Quinn hears her phone ringing "who the hell is calling me at this time of night?" As she pulls her phone out she looks at it a moment then answers "Hello?" She sits there listening a minute "are you ok?" She looks down at her lap "yeah I can come see you. Be there soon. Bye." With that she hangs up "who was it babe?" Quinn slides her phone back into her pocket "Kerri. She wants me to come see her. She said she needs to talk to me." Santana looks at her "want me to go with you?" Quinn sighs "the girls San." Ava cuts her off "I can watch them till you both get back. You don't need to go alone Quinn." Quinn goes to speak up and SJ stops her "look I have had her all day. I can keep and eye on her till you get back. Jose knows how to turn the monitor off as does those three. We have them go." Quinn smiles at him "thank you." The boy nods "no problem. Go on." They both stand up and Santana calls Dani to let her know what they are doing.

As they are on the way Santana looks at Quinn "did she say what she wanted to see you about?" Quinn shakes her head "no. She just asked if there was anyway I could come to the hospital." Santana nods "ok. Did she tell you what room?" Quinn sighs "the same room you was in after ICU." Santana slowly nods "I see." Nothing else is said as they make there way to the hospital. When they get there and make their way to the room Santana looks at the security guard "Kerri wanted us to come by." The man nods and lets them in, as they walk in they see Sam sitting on the bed with Kerri "you wanted to see me Kerri?" The little girl turns and smiles when she hears Quinn "Inn, Ana." Santana walks over and picks the little girl up "well hey there Sammy. I didn't know you was here." Kerri sighs "that's why I called you Lucy Q. I was going to wait till I got out to talk to you but I had not choice." Quinn sits down in the opposite chair as Santana "why didn't you call me Kerri?" Kerri sighs "I didn't want to worry you and I figured if I had she would of came after you when you came to see me."

Quinn crosses her arms over her chest "I have dealt with her so many times its unreal. Whats once more." Kerri shakes her head "she isn't messing around this time Lucy, I mean look at me she broke into my house and shot me." Quinn sighs "fine. Your off the hook for now but what was you need?" Kerri looks at Sam "I was wanting to know if you could watch her for me till I got out of here." Santana looks up from the girl in her lap "what about her dad?" Kerri rolls her eyes "he booked a vacation with his girlfriend a couple of months ago and refused to cancel it. He pretty much just dropped her off with me and told me to figure something out." Santana raises both her eye brows "what a di..." Quinn stops her "Santana watch your mouth." Santana looks down at the girl in her lap "digger. Thats what I was gonna say huh Sammy?" The girl smiles as Quinn turns back to Kerri "so he just left her here with you in the hospital? Like just dropped her off and left?" Kerri nods "pretty much. I told him there was no way I could keep her here with me and he shrugs and says 'well I made these plans for us a while back. You deal with finding someone to watch her.' I was shocked to be honest."

Quinn shakes her head "why is he doing this now?" Kerri sighs "his girlfriend isn't to happy he has a kid. He kept it from her when they first started dating and now that she is pretty much living with him, he hardly wants anything to do with Sam." Quinn shakes her head "that's messed up." Kerri nods "I wouldn't ask you but I really have no one that can watch her. I know you have the girls but I can't keep her here." Quinn nods "its fine. We can keep her as long as you need us to." Kerri sighs "thank God. I thought I was going to have to ask Heather and Sam doesn't want Heather putting her to bed. I mean she is good with her and cares about her but she wants me when Heather is around and its bed time." Quinn smiles "she wants San when she's at the house." Santana smirks "because she knows I'm awesome." Quinn rolls her eyes "do you even have any cloths or diapers for her?" Kerri nods "all her stuff is in that bag." Quinn looks over and see's the bag "ok then. If we need anything else for her we can get it." Kerri watches the little girl on Santana's lap "he keeps acting like this with her and I will take his rights away from her. Thats why I didn't give her his last name." Santana holds the little girl close to her chest "did he even leave her car seat?" Kerri nods "in the corner behind Lucy." They sit there a visit with her a few more minutes before they see Sam getting tired "looks like someone is ready for bed." Kerri nods "shocked she stayed up this late."

Kerri takes the girl and loves on her "can you be good for Santana and Lucy Q?" The little girl nods and hugs her mom "I love you baby." The little girls looks at her mom "lub momma too." Kerri smiles "alright you be good. I'll see you soon." She looks at the two girls "you can bring her to see me if you want." Santana nods "we will." With that they grab her car seat and bag and head out the door. As they walk out Dani ask "ok we taking this one with us?" Quinn nods "we have her till her mom gets out of here. Her dad just left her here with Kerri knowing she couldn't keep her." Bristol shakes her head as she takes the seat from Quinn "that's fucked up." Santana nods "that it is. Now lets get this one home so we can get her into bed." Quinn turns to Santana "where is she going to sleep?" Santana looks at the baby on her hip "hmmmmm. I hadn't thought of that. I guess we can let her sleep with us till we can figure something else out tomorrow." Quinn nods "that works." With that they make their way home.

As they walk in SJ and Ava look at them since they are the only two left up "ok and who is this little doll." Sam yawns and looks at the two new people "this is Samantha but we call her Sam or Sammy. Kerri is her mom, we are watching her till she can get her." Ava nods "she's a pretty little thing." Santana smiles "she looks like her mother." Quinn nods "but she has blue eyes where Kerri has bright green." SJ smiles "how old is she?" Quinn thinks a minute "almost two I think. Not for sure." Santana nods "I think so. Anyways how was the girls?" Ava smiles "they slept the whole time. The twins well that's a different story. Jose is going to have his hands full tonight. Alex isn't sleeping to well." Quinn nods "he has nights like that." Sam lays her head down on Santana's shoulder "ok. I am going to take this one up and get her ready for bed." Quinn nods and watches her walk up to their bedroom "I have no clue where to put her to sleep. Tonight she will be with us." Ava smiles and stands up "you'll figure it out mija. Don't worry about it." Quinn smiles and looks at the woman "that's the second time I have been called that." Ava laughs "well that's what I will start calling you then." With that the woman heads off to bed. SJ lays down on the couch "here are the monitors for the girls. I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Quinn takes them "alright night."

With that she heads up to the bedroom, when she walks in she see's Santana laying in the bed with Sam cuddled up to her chest "well looks like not cuddling for me tonight." Santana smiles "sorry Q. The baby out rules you tonight." Quinn leans over and kisses Santana on the lips "its ok." She then leans over and kisses Sam on the forehead "night baby." When she stands up she says "I'm gonna go check on the girls and be right back." Santana nods and watches her walk out and closes her eyes. When Quinn comes back she see's that they are both asleep and Bailey is asleep in the chair "well looks like I'm the last one up." With that she changes into pj's and crawls in the bed. She rolls over and watches Santana cuddle up to Sam protectively and smiles "you such a good mom San. Night baby I love you." She closes her eyes and hears a faint "I lub u, night." Quinn smiles and lets sleep take her over.

* * *

**Ok I'm sorry about the one update last night and one tonight but my niece had pretty much talked all night because she was so worried about her appointment today. Which she didn't find out a whole lot at, she has to do more head scans and more test and go back the 31st and they will tell her then if its cancer or not. She did find something out and its kinda scare how its growing. But we are keeping our heads high and hoping for the best. So starting tomorrow night I will go back to two a night again. Once again sorry about that. **


	57. Chapter 57

The next morning Quinn wakes up to sloppy kisses "morning Sam." She opens her eyes to see the little girl giving her a toothy grin "up." Quinn smiles "you ready to get up?" The little girl smiles "yes." Quinn looks over to see Santana has her back to them "alright little lady. Lets get your diaper changed and go find something to eat." Sam smiles "yummy." Quinn giggles and gets up to grab a diaper, she changes the baby and takes one of the monitors and heads down to the kitchen. As she walks in she see's her sister "well hey there. This Kerri's baby?" Quinn nods and grabs the highchair to put her in "yeah. Her dad left her at the hospital with Kerri because him and his new woman went on vacation." Frannie shakes her head "he just left her there?" Quinn nods as she walks over to get the girl something to eat "yep. He is starting to piss Kerri off." Sam smiles "piss off." Quinn's eyes widen and she turns to the baby "don't repeat me." She looks at her sister who is holding in a laugh "and you don't encourage her. Kerri will kill me if she repeats that to her."

Frannie watches as Quinn gets the girl some dry cereal and banana's "dry cereal? Really?" Quinn nods "she will only make a mess with the milk in the bowl. We've tried it before." Frannie nods "I see. Just then Jazalyn starts to fuss "Crap, can you keep an eye on Sam long enough for me to go get Jaz?" Frannie nods as she eats her toast "no problem. Just hurry, I have to leave in about 10 minutes." Quinn nods and runs up to the babies room. After a few minutes she comes back down and hears Frannie talking to someone, when she walks in she see's SJ "morning." The boy smiles "morning." Quinn makes a bottle and walks to the table and hears "drink." Quinn looks at the baby in her arms then to Sam "what do you want? Milk or juice?" Sam thinks the smiles "juice." Quinn walks over and tries her best to get a sippy cup for her "crap. Frannie can you hand me that sippy cup?" Frannie puts her cup in the sink and gets the sippy cup for her, she takes the lid off and looks at Quinn "what kinda juice?" Quinn opens the fridge "ummm apple." Frannie nods and puts the juice in the cup and then takes it over to Sam after putting the lid on "there you go little lady."

Sam takes the cup from her and smiles "tanks." Frannie smiles "I can't wait for the other two to start talking." Quinn smiles as she sits down "I know but I don't want to rush them either." SJ looks at the little girl in the high chair "she looks like someone I have seen before." Quinn looks at the boy "what do you mean?" He shrugs "not sure but I have seen someone that looks like her." Frannie looks at him funny and shrugs "alright I am off to work. See you tonight." With that she leans down and kisses Jazalyn on the head and walks out. Quinn turns back to Sam "not sure who it would be. She looks just like her mom." SJ shrugs and gets up to get something to eat "not sure either. But I'll figure it out." With that they do what they need to, not long after that Santana walks in with a bright eyed Eden. She walks by and kisses Quinn on the cheek "morning." Quinn smiles "morning. Guess who wake me up kissing me this morning." Santana smiles as she makes a bottle "I'm gonna say miss Sam did." As she turns around Sam says "Ana." Santana feeds the baby in her arms and kisses Sam on the head as she walks past her "that would be right. You had your back to her so she woke me up."

Santana laughs "she kicked the crap out of me last night. Thats why I turned over." Quinn smirks "oh poor San. Can't handle a kid kicking her." Santana stands up and pulls her shirt up "she bruised my stomach Q." Quinn looks a the bruise on the girls stomach "dang Sam what was you dreaming?" The little girl ignores them and eats, when Jazalyn is done eating and burping Quinn puts her in her bouncer so she can get her and Santana something to eat "where's Oscar and Ava this morning?" SJ shrugs "in bed I think." Santana smirks "I'm sure they are." SJ makes a disgusted face "that's so gross. I don't want to know about their sex life." Just then Carmen and Casey walk in "who's sex life? Because I'm still not getting any." Quinn looks at Carmen funny "not yours. Oscar and Ava's." Casey smiles "I just hope I'm still able to have sex at their age." Just then Ava walks in "I'm not as old as you think I am Casey. Neither is Oscar." Casey blushes as the others laugh "oh God. You wasn't suppose to hear that." Ava laughs as she makes a cup of coffee "its fine dear. But I'm not that old." SJ smiles "she is only 35 well almost 36."

Casey looks at the woman "your younger than my mom." Just then Oscar walks in "and I'm only 42 so enough with the old jokes." Casey smiles "that's how old my mom is. My dad is 43." Oscar laughs "nice to know I'm as old as your mother." They all sit around talking and eating breakfast, once they are done Carmen hears Jose coming down the stairs with one of the twins "Lexi is still asleep. I have to run to the hospital to release some patients this morning. Can you guys watch them?" Carmen nods "sure." With that he hands Alex to her and gets a cup of coffee and a baby bottle "Ok here's his bottle and Lexi's monitor. I'll be back no later than noon." Santana nods "we got this go on." The nods and walks out the door. Not long after he leaves Lexi wakes up and Casey goes to get her "you all have this down don't you?" Santana looks at SJ "it took some getting use to but we eventually got it down." Quinn nods "when they are all sick or cranky is when its fun." Just then they all hear the doorbell, Oscar stands up "I'll get it." As he walks to the door he looks at the officer on the other side "can I help you sir?" The man nods "I was looking for one of the Lopez's." Oscar nods "Maribel is in New York on a business trip and won't be back till Wednesday and Jose just went to work." The officer nods "is the girls here?" Oscar looks at him funny "why do you want to know?" The man sighs "I need to inform them of something." Oscar nods "ok come with me."

He lets the man in but keeps an eye on him as he leads them to the kitchen "Santana, Carmen, Quinn this officer would like to talk to you." Quinn pales a bit but doesn't turn around as he says "I was told to come inform you all that Brittany Pierce is missing. She escaped from the hospital last Thursday and we can't find her anywhere." Santana looks a very pale Quinn then to Carmen when she speaks up "wait a damn minute. That fucking bitch escaped last week and your just now fucking telling us about it?" The officer sighs "I was off all weekend. My boss told me to come tell you all. Can you let Jose and Maribel know also?" Santana looks back at Quinn who looks like she is going to be sick "what are you doing to find her ass? I mean she has already assaulted Quinn once and almost broke her arm. Then she kidnapped Carmen thinking she was me, oh and shot Q there at point blank range. So what exactly are you all doing to find her?" The officer looks around at all of them who is staring at him "we have every available officer out looking for her. She tried to kill one of our own and we have been looking for her."

Quinn stands up and picks Sam up who is now done "excuse me." Santana and Oscar watch her leave the room and look at each other "you see. Quinn has some issues with Brittany. So I suggest that instead of standing here blowing smoke up our asses about her, you get out there and do your damn job." The man looks at Santana "yes ma'am. But please tell your folks." Santana nods "they know. You see Kerri is a friend of our and we found out threw her instead of you all. So go do your damn job." With that Oscar leads the man out of the house, as she shuts the door he turns to see Santana and whispers "go see whats wrong with her. Make sure she is ok." Santana nods "I am. Watch the girls for me." Oscar nods as they go their separate ways. When Santana walks into the bed room she see's Quinn changing Sam's cloths "you ok?" Quinn looks up and nods "I thought they might of found her body and was coming to arrest me." Santana shakes her head "the wouldn't know it was you that pulled the trigger Q." Quinn wipes the baby off "you sure about that?" Santana nods "if it comes to it one of the guards will say it was them. Oscar already talked to me about it. Thats what they do Q, they will be cleared with it."

The blond picks the little girl up once she is dressed and puts her on her lap "well it just scared me a minute." Santana nods and sits down in front of her "I know baby. But no one will ever find her body." Quinn lays her head against the top of Sam "how do you know?" Santana looks at her "trust me. No one will ever find her." Quinn looks her in the eyes and can tell she is being honest "ok." Just then Sam laughs "Bailey." Santana turns just in time to see a very wet Bailey jump on the bed and shake "damn it Bailey, bad girl." The dog lays down on the bed and rolls to her back "I am so not washing these Q. She's your dog." Santana stands up and grabs Sam "come on you. Quinn has some washing to do." Quinn watches Santana leave and glares at the dog "down now." Bailey slowly crawls off the bed and into the floor "outside. NOW." With that the dog walks out of the room while Quinn strips the bed. As she walks to the laundry room she see's Bailey in the kitchen "I said outside Bailey now go." The dog gets up and makes her way out the back door.

After Quinn had started the wash she comes back to the kitchen "well someone care to explain to me how a wet dog got past all of you?" Carmen looks at her "we didn't see her come it but I can explain how she got wet." Quinn narrows her eyes at her "how?" Carmen points to the back yard "she's been swimming." Quinn turns to see Bailey playing in the pool "oh I'm going to beat her." She gets up and walks to the back door and locks the doggy door and steps outside "you will not be coming in till you dry Missy." The dog climbs out of the pool and runs towards the open door but Quinn steps back in and shuts it "I said no." Bailey lays down by the door but Quinn shakes her head and walks back to the kitchen "anyone lets her in while she is wet they will be cleaning the mess." Santana smirks "so grouchy." Quinn points at her "don't. I can feel my mood already changing. So please don't piss me off." Santana sits back and shuts her mouth. They spend the rest of the day pretty much taking it easy and chatting. Jose had come home and had joined them.

That night Santana and Quinn had put Eden in with Jazalyn so they could put Sam in Eden's bed. As they was putting the babies in bed Sam watched them, as they was rocking them and singing Quinn looked down to see Sam laying in the floor on her back listening. After they had got the girls to sleep Santana turns and looks at Sam who is now asleep in the floor "well. I wonder if her mom can get her to sleep that easy?" Quinn turns around and smiles "probably not." She pulls her phone out and takes a picture to send to Kerri "lets get her in the crib." Santana nods and picks the little girl up then takes her to Eden's room to put in bed. Once they are done they head back downstairs with the monitor, Jose looks at them as they walk in "all of them asleep?" Santana nods "Sam went to sleep in the floor while we was putting the girls to bed." Carmen laughs "listening to you two would put me to sleep." Santana smacks her as she walks by "shut up. At least we can sing." Carmen rubs her head "I can sing thank you." Santana nods "sure you can. Like a dying cow." Quinn sits down on the couch and pulls Santana onto her lap "be nice San." Frannie shakes her head "what is with you two tonight?" Both girls shrugs as Quinn says "I think my mood from earlier rubbed off on them." Jose nods "sounds like it."

Quinn looks at the twins who are asleep in the swings "you work tomorrow?" Jose nods "yeah." Quinn sighs "we all have a doctors appointment tomorrow too." Jose purses his lips "I guess I can go in later and drop them off with Karen." Quinn sighs "I'll have to leave our two with Carla and take Sam with us." Santana nods "Carla can watch them long enough for us to go to the doctor." Ava shakes her head "no. We can keep them." Santana looks at her "you sure?" Ava nods "yes. I miss having babies around. So yes we will keep the girls and you can pick the twins up on the way home." Quinn looks at Santana "we can keep them after the appointment." Santana nods "alright then. We have to be there at 8 in the morning. Carmen's appointment is at 8 so we will have to leave about 7:30." Ava nods "that's fine. I can get up early." Santana nods "alright then." With that they all sit around talking a while longer and then all head to bed.


	58. Chapter 58

The next morning they all get up by 6:30 to get ready. Quinn was the first to shower, as she comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel she looks at the still sleeping girl in the bed "if you don't get up, I'm going to let Bailey go for a swim again and then put her wet ass in bed with you." Santana opens her eyes "you wouldn't." Quinn smirks "stay in that bed and see." Santana sits up "fine. I'm going." As she gets out of the bed and heads to the bathroom they hear Sam wake up "Inn... Ana." Quinn smiles "go take a shower. I'll get her." Santana nods and heads into the bathroom. Quinn walks out of the room in nothing but her towel still and walks to Eden's room "morning Sam." Sam smiles and holds her arms out "up. Wet." Quinn looks at the baby "yeah your wet." She gets an idea and strips the baby down "you want to take a shower with San?" Sam smiles and Quinn takes her to her room, as she walks in the bathroom she looks at Santana "can you shower her off please?" Santana pokes her head out "why?" Quinn sighs "her diaper leaked for some reason." Santana adjust the water and grabs the girls "come on you. I was almost done anyways." Sam reaches for her and gets in the shower and starts laughing "oh you better not even get use to this." Quinn shakes her head and walks out "let me know when your done."

After Quinn got dressed she turns to see Santana and Sam coming out in towels "she had to have one of her own she thought." Sam nod "mine." Quinn laughs and takes the girl "well lets get you dressed." Santana watches them as she walks to the closet "you know what Q?" Quinn looks over at her "what?" Santana smiles as she grabs her cloths "your a better mom than you think you are. Sam isn't even ours and you treat her like your own." Quinn shrugs "I guess." Santana walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist "no I mean it. You treat her better than her own dad does Q. You are great mom, I know you don't think you are at times but you are." Quinn stands up straight as she picks the girl up "thanks." Santana nods and kisses her "your welcome." Sam leans over and kisses Santana on the cheek "well thank you." Sam smiles and then kisses Quinn "awww. You are so lovable." Sam smiles "eat." Quinn laughs "oh that's what that was for. Your hungry." With that Quinn heads down to get the girl something to eat.

Santana comes down about 15 minutes later and see's Ava and Oscar in the kitchen "morning." Ava smiles "there is some breakfast on the stove if you want some." Quinn nods "its good. Eat." Santana laughs as she see's Sam and Quinn eating "must be good if you could get Sam to eat something other than fruit and cereal." Quinn turns to her "it is." Santana gets some food and sits down as Carmen walks in "any coffee?" Quinn smirks "already got use to waking up late huh?" Carmen glares at her "yes. School is going to suck." Santana laughs "you'll get back into the swing of things." Carmen sighs "I don't know if I want to be in the cheerio's next year." Santana and Quinn stop eating and look at her "why?" Carmen shrugs "I hate mornings." Quinn sighs "Carmen you can't quit." Carmen looks at her funny "why not you did." Quinn raises and eyebrow at her "I had a baby Carmen. I couldn't keep up with it. But I'm trying out again this fall when we go back. So no you don't get to quit." Santana looks at her "if you quit so help me I will kick your ass." Carmen sighs "fine but if coach even thinks about something stupid this year I am so done."

Oscar looks at her "what do you mean?" Carmen turns to him "last year she wanted up to do a routine with a damn lion. Then she wanted us to do one with fire. Oh and don't even get me started about the damn stilts." Oscar looks at her like she is crazy as Quinn speaks up "ok so those was crazy idea's, I'm sure she won't be as bad this year." Carmen turns and looks at her "you sure about that? Because I think she got crazier as the year ended." Quinn sighs "no. I'm not sure. But I'm hoping." With that the girls finish breakfast "ok Sam you done." The girl nods and Quinn cleans up her mess and wipes her off "alright. We will be back as soon as the doctor is finished with us." Ava nods "we got this go on." Quinn picks Sam up and puts her on her hip as Santana grabs her car seat and diaper bag. Once they got to the doctors office and Carmen had went back Santana looks at Quinn "so I'm keeping her while you go back right?" Quinn nods "yeah." Santana watches the little girl play with the toys in the corner "I hope our two are that well behaved." Quinn smiles "I'm sure they will be." As Carmen comes out the doctor looks at Quinn "ok you ready?" Quinn stands up "yeah." As she starts to the door Sam jumps up and runs to her "me go." Quinn reaches down and picks her up "no you have to stay with Santana and Carmen." Sam shakes her head "no me go." Quinn sighs "San can you get her please." Santana stands up "come on Sam. Lets go play with the toys." Sam shakes her head "no me go." Quinn sighs "your just gonna have to take her." Santana reaches for the girl and she starts to cry "what did you do to her Quinn?"

Quinn shakes her head "nothing." The doctor watches them "she can come back with you, its not like she knows what we are talking about anyways." Quinn shakes her head "no. I don't want her to hear any of it." Santana grabs the little girl as she starts to cry louder "just go Q." Quinn sighs and heads back as Santana walks over to sit down with a very mad Sam "well I guess I spoke to soon about you being good." Carmen looks over at Sam "hey Sam. Want to play a game?" Sam stops crying and looks at Carmen "yes." Carmen nods "its on my phone come here." Sam gets down and walks over to Carmen "oh thank God. You are a life saver Carmen with them stupid games." Carmen smirks as she show Sam how to play the game "I wouldn't call them stupid San. I could always turn the game off and let her cry." Santana glares at her "you wouldn't." Carmen laughs as she watches the little girl "I would." They sit there and bicker back and forth till Quinn comes back out "ok Santana wanna come with me." Santana nods and stands up "Carmen got her to stop crying." Quinn nods and takes a seat "you go chat."

As the doctor closes the door Quinn looks at Sam "you still mad at me?" Sam looks up from the phone "lub Inn." Quinn smiles "I love you too." Sam turns back to the phone but stops playing "momma?" Quinn turns to her "you want to go see your mom?" Sam nods "miss momma." Quinn nods "well then we will go see momma today ok." Sam nods "k." With that she goes back to the game "how are you going to take her? I have to go meet Frannie for lunch." Quinn shrugs "Bristol can take us." Carmen nods "oh ok." They sit there like that till Santana comes back out, when she comes out she looks at Quinn and Carmen "ready?" Quinn shakes her head "we have to make the next appointments." Santana nods "I forgot." With that they walk over and make the next ones and Carmen ask "can we please not have them so early next time?" Quinn rolls her eyes "oh for the love of God Carmen." Once they have the appointments the head out of the office and to the house.

When they get home Quinn looks at Santana "after lunch. I need you to watch the girls, Sam wants to see her mom." Santana looks at her "you sure you want to go alone?" Quinn nods "I won't say anything. She will never know." Santana sighs "alright then." With that they get lunch and love on the girls "alright I'm off to my lunch date." Quinn smirks "you are doing whatever you can to get into my sisters pants aren't you." Carmen sighs "she has been here a few weeks now and still won't have sex with me." Quinn tilts her head "why?" Carmen shrugs "no fucking clue." Quinn smirks "maybe you need to ask her why." Carmen grins "oh I am today." With that the girl turns and heads out. Santana laughs "wonder why she hasn't." Quinn shrugs "maybe she's just doing to it to torture her?" Santana laughs "oh that sounds about right. You do it to me all the time." Quinn turns and looks at her "how so?" Santana crosses her arms "when was the last time Q?" Quinn looks at her confuse "what do you mean?" Santana tilts her head "when was the last time we had sex?" Quinn blushes and looks at the others in the room "do we really need to get into this now?" Santana nods "they all have sex. I'm sure its no surprise to them that we do. So come on when was the last time?"

Quinn shakes her head "I don't know why?" Santana laughs "see you can't even remember. So its been a while." Quinn rolls her eyes "maybe I just haven't been in the mood have you thought of that?" SJ looks over and can see Quinn is getting mad but says nothing "why are you getting so pissed Q?" Quinn shakes her head and stands up to put her plate in the sink "just drop it Santana." Santana narrows her eyes at her "your acting funny. Why?" Quinn turns and see's that Sam is done "you ready to go see momma?" Sam nods and holds her arms up to her "OH no you don't Q. Spill." Quinn wipes the baby off and picks her up "just drop it Santana. I'm not talking about this." Santana goes to open her mouth but Quinn cuts her off "I'll be back later. Watch the girls, Carmen is picking the twins up on her way home." With that Quinn kisses Santana on the cheek and heads out. Santana flops down in her chair "did she really just ignore me?" All three of the others nod "oh she isn't getting away with this crap. Wait till she gets back." SJ looks at her "do you really think its something you should talk about with her in front of other people?" Santana looks at him "I don't care. She isn't going to ignore me." Oscar shakes his head "let it go Santana till you are alone in your room tonight." Santana laughs "oh that won't stop her. She will just go to bed earlier, wait and see."

The four of them all sit and chat the rest of the after noon till Carmen gets back with the twins and then Quinn and Sam get back later on. Ava had made dinner for them all that night, after they was done eating Santana looks at Quinn once all three of the girls was in bed "oh don't think your getting away with what happened earlier." Quinn shrugs "nothing to talk about." Santana glares at her "oh but there is." Quinn shakes her head "I'm going to bed." With that she stands up and leaves the room. Santana turns to the others "see told you." SJ shakes his head "try talking to her about alone Santana. Not in front of everyone." Frannie looks at them "talk to her about what?" Santana sighs "nothing. I'm going to bed. Night." With that the girl gets up and heads to their bedroom, as she walks in she see's Quinn laying in bed reading "we need to talk Q." Quinn shakes her head "no we aren't." Santana strips down and pulls on a t-shirt "yes we are. So put the book up and talk to me." Quinn closes the book and tosses it on the nightstand "what?" Santana shakes her head "no. Don't get an attitude. We're talking end of story."

Quinn looks at her "what is there to talk about San seriously?" Santana crosses her arms and looks at her from the end of the bed "well for one I want to know why all of a sudden your not interested in having sex with me anymore?" Quinn rolls her eyes "I never said I wasn't interested in having sex with you anymore." Santana shakes her head and laughs "you don't have to say it Quinn. Your actions are." Quinn leans back in the bed "how are my actions saying it then?" Santana sighs "the closest we have come is the other morning when my aunt walked in on us making out." Quinn sighs "its not like that." Santana looks at her "then what is it?" Quinn shrugs "I don't know." Santana looks at her funny "Q talk to me. What's going on?" Quinn shakes her head "you won't understand." Santana walks over and sits on the bed next to her "try me. I tend to believe odd things." Quinn looks at her "fine. You know how the doctor put me on those pills." Santana nod "yeah." Quinn leans her head back "I don't know if its them or what but I haven't felt like having sex. The urge just doesn't hit me anymore."

Santana nods "I get it." Quinn sighs "the other morning I was enjoying making out with you but I just didn't want to have sex. I mean I didn't even get wet like I normally would." Santana stands up and starts to strip again "what are you doing?" When she is standing there fully naked she looks at Quinn "what do you think when you look at me?" Quinn looks at her confused "what?" Santana tilts her head "with me standing here naked and you looking at me what do you think and feel?" Quinn looks the girl up and down "I can't help but think that I love you more and more everyday, but to feel... I know I should want to jump you and normally I would but that urge isn't there San." Santana watches her as s tear rolls down her face "stand up." Quinn looks at her like she's crazy "why?" Santana walks over and locks the door then walks back over to the side of the bed "stand up." Quinn sighs but stands up as she wipes her cheek "now what?" Santana reaches for the hem of her shit and pulls up her body and over her head "now strip." Quinn shakes her head and does just that, when she is standing there naked she looks at Santana "now what?"

She looks Quinn in the eye and pulls her to her so they are standing there naked against each other "what do you feel now?" Quinn closes her eyes "your not getting it San. I'm not getting the urge to through you on the bed and fuck you. Its not there anymore." Santana presses their bodies closer together "answer me what do you feel?" Quinn leans her forehead on Santana's shoulder and wraps her arms around her waist "I feel safe." Santana kisses the girls shoulder "what else?" Quinn turns her head so her face is in Santana's neck "loved." Santana kisses her neck next "that all?" Quinn nods "yeah. I could stay like this forever San. I could but that urge isn't going to come back." Santana laughs "oh it will come back trust me." Quinn sighs and raises her head "I don't think it will." Santana presses their lips together "it will baby. Even if we have to talk to the doctor about it to see if the medicine is causing it." Quinn pulls Santana closer to her "I want to but I think it would be a waste of time for me." Santana shakes her head "no. Don't do it because I want you to, do it because you want to." Quinn runs her hands up and down the girls sides "I know." Santana holds back a moan at the girls touch "ok you can get dressed now." Quinn pulls her head back and looks at Santana "your turned on."

Santana sighs "I stay that way when I'm around you. I thought you new that." Quinn smiles "yeah but I can see the lust in your eyes right now." Santana smiles "if you was to look in them all the time you would see it." Quinn pulls back and sits on the side of the bed "can we sleep like this tonight? I think I need to be as close to you as possible." Santana bites her lip and then nods "yeah." With that the two of them get in the bed and cover up "you leaving the door locked?" Santana nods "yeah. I don't want SJ to walk in and see us both naked. It might scare the boy." Quinn smirks "or turn him on." Santana reaches over and turns the lamp off and Quinn does the same to her lamp "when do you go back to the doctor?" Quinn sighs "Friday at 1. You?" Santana shrugs "Thursday." Quinn nods "I'll talk to her Friday. You might want to let her know so if I don't bring it up she can." Santana nods "trust me I." Quinn sighs "I'm sorry." Santana shakes her head "is the lack of sex drive all that is going on with you? Because you seem moodier and you snap faster to me."

Quinn shrugs "I don't know. I mean I do feel my moods changing more but I don't know for sure." Santana nods "what does she have you on?" Quinn looks at her "she has me on Lexapro right now. She said it could happen with a bunch of other things. I'll let her know so she can change it though." Santana nods "you do that. I want my Q back. If we have to take you off them all together then so be it. But I want my Q back, I can deal with the mood swings." Quinn leans over and kisses her "ok. I'll talk to her." Santana nods "good. Now lets get some sleep. I love you baby night." Quinn kisses the girls chest "Night. I love you." With that they lay there and close their eyes and slowly drift off to sleep. But what Quinn doesn't realize is she won't be sleeping much.


	59. Chapter 59

Quinn rolls over and sighs when she looks at the clock and see's its only 2:15. She closes her eyes and tries her hardest to go back to sleep but can't manage to do so. After she tosses and turns a few more times she looks at the clock again "you have got to be kidding me. Its only been 10 freaking minutes?" She rolls on her back and lays there looking at the ceiling a few minutes "fuck it. I can't lay here if I can't fucking sleep." With that the blond rolls slowly out of the bed and pulls on some cloths and grabs the monitors. She makes her way over to the door and slips out without waking Santana up. As she slowly makes her way in to check on all three of the girls she smiles when she see's they are all asleep. After checking on them she makes her way down the stairs and into the kitchen to get something to drink and then makes her way to the back porch to sit in the swing. She sits there in the swing looking up at the stars threw the glass ceiling, she hadn't heard anyone and jumps when she hears "what are you doing up sis?" Quinn grabs her chest and looks at her sister "you fucking scared me Frannie. What the hell? Make a little bit of fucking noise next time." Frannie laughs "sorry Quinn." She walks over and sits beside her sister "now what are you doing up?" Quinn sighs and looks back up at the stars "I couldn't sleep."

Frannie nods "I see that but why?" Quinn shrugs "no clue. Its probably my fucking meds since they took my sex drive away as well." Frannie wrinkles her forehead at her "please don't talk about your sex life. Your my little sister." Quinn sighs "well there isn't one to talk about. But I would like to know why you still haven't had sex with Carmen?" Quinn rolls her head to look at her sister who sighs "I don't know. I mean I want to, I mean like really really want to but something keep stopping me." Quinn watches her a minute "could it be because she is only 16? I mean she will be 17 the end of July or first of August, I'm not for sure. I know she told me once but I can't fucking remember." Frannie listens to her sister and then shakes her head "no its not her age. I mean it could be a slight part of it but I don't think so. Whats with you forgetting?" Quinn shrug "fuck if I know." Frannie shakes her head "God you have a mouth on you anymore." Quinn smirks "you can thank those ladies up stairs for that. I picked it up from them." Frannie laughs at her "that I believe." They sit there a few more minutes before Frannie ask "Quinn whats going on with you? I mean I know you said your meds are making you act funny but whats really been going on with you the past couple of days?"

Quinn stays there starring at the sky "do you know Brittany escaped from the hospital?" Frannie fully turns to looks at her sister "no. Why didn't someone tell me?" Quinn sighs "I figured Carmen or Casey had." Frannie shakes her head "no. You shouldn't be out here in the open like this Quinn. I mean there is a glass wall but still." Quinn scuffs "she isn't going to get to me." Frannie looks at her funny "you don't know that Quinn." Quinn nods and sighs "sadly I do know that Frannie. Trust me she won't ever get to me. Not now not ever." Frannie watches her sister "what do you mean?" Quinn rolls her head back and forth "nothing. Just that she won't be able to get to me." Frannie shakes her head "she can Quinn. If she is out there on the loss she can." Quinn raises her head up and takes a drink "no she won't. Trust me on this Frannie." Frannie watches her a moment then thinks about how she had been acting and ask "Quinn what did you do?" Quinn glances at her "what makes you think I did something?" Frannie narrows her eyes at her sister "your behavior. Your acting guilty of something. What did you do?" Quinn sighs "your becoming a lawyer Frannie. You are to uphold the law right?"

Frannie slowly nods "yeah but I also have to defend people Quinn." Quinn shakes her head "no only if they are innocent." Frannie laughs "how many people to you think get off everyday that are guilty? Trust me there are alot of them." Quinn tilts her head to the side "ok let me ask you something hypothetically ok?" She looks at her sister to see she is nodding and she goes on "ok say you was told by someone that they had shot and killed a person. That person will not ever be found, and the one that shot them will walk around free forever. What would you say?" Frannie tilts her head "depends. Am I close to this person?" Quinn purses her lips "ok say Carmen shot someone and killed them, would you turn her in for it?" Frannie thinks a minute "no." Quinn crosses her arms "ok why not? Your becoming a lawyer." Frannie nods "I am, but if she was to shoot someone she would have a damn good reason behind it. She isn't the type to go out and just open fire on someone just to do it. So no I wouldn't turn her in."

Quinn nods "ok what about Santana?" Frannie shakes her head "no. I wouldn't do that to you or the girls. She would of had a reason as well." Quinn slowly nods then takes a deep breath "ok what about if I was to tell you I shot someone and killed them?" Frannie pulls her knees up to her chest as she turns sideways in the swing "there is no way in hell I would turn my sister in Quinn. You are the only family I have, if you was to shoot someone it would be for a reason. Your to big hearted to just kill someone that wasn't threatening you in someway." Quinn sighs "if I tell you something it doesn't leave us right? It stays in this room and on this swing and you can't bring it back up ever nor can you tell anyone at all. Not even Carmen or Casey." Frannie nods "its our sister bond. I won't say a word. It goes to my grave with me you know that. Just like if I was to tell you anything." Quinn slowly nods "I killed Brittany. She fallowed us the other night and I shot her and killed her." Frannie looks at her funny "you being serious right now?" Quinn nods "I swear to you on my life I'm being serious Frannie. It happened Saturday night." Frannie takes a deep breath "whoa. Thats a big piece of information."

Quinn nods "Eden was in the car with us. She didn't see anything but the shot scared her." Frannie nods "she will get over that. But are you ok?" Quinn sighs "yes. I don't feel bad at all for doing it. It was either her or me and Eden. So I took the shot and it was her. I wasn't about to let her kill my baby or take me from my babies." Frannie nods "I would of done the same thing if it was me. But if you killed her why haven't we heard of her body being found?" Quinn leans her head against the chain of the swing "because her body was taken care of. It won't be found. Ever." Frannie nods "the guards?" Quinn slowly nods "yeah." Frannie leans her head back "that's alot to take in." Quinn sighs "yeah." They sit there a little while in silence before Frannie ask "does Santana know?" Quinn nods "yeah. Her, me, you, Aida, pa, Oscar, SJ, and the guards know. Thats it that I know of. I don't want Kerri finding out." Frannie laughs "like I'm going to tell a cop no matter who they are 'oh hey my sister offed the bitch that was after her. No need to look for her anymore.' Yeah that's not happening Quinn." Quinn laughs "well since you put it that way."

Quinn turns to her sister "it didn't bother me at all." Frannie looks at her "when it comes to your kids Quinn you will do whatever to protect them. That I'm sure of." Quinn sighs "but I have known the girl for so long that I figured it would bother me but...it didn't and still don't." Frannie nods "that's a mothers love. Let me ask you this, what was you thinking when you pulled that trigger?" Quinn looks down at the baby monitors "that she wouldn't get a chance to hurt my daughters. Either one of them." Frannie smiles "a mothers love. Thats what you went on. Do I like the idea of you having to do it, no but will I have hard feelings with you, no. You did what you had to do to survive Quinn. I would of done the same thing." Quinn smiles "that's good to know." Frannie laughs "when it comes to the people I love I will do what I have to, to protect them. If that means killing someone to protect them so be it. Do I promote violence no. But I will do what I have to to protect my family, all of them. From the oldest to the youngest."

Quinn smiles "I'm the same way." They sit there a few more minutes and Quinn ask "so are you ever going to have sex with them?" Frannie sighs "yes. But I'm not sure when." Quinn laughs "well you need to do it soon or Carmen is going to end up flipping her shit on everyone. That girl likes sex, so the longer you make her wait the faster she will flip out on someone. Just so you know if she flips out on me or San we will come after you." Frannie laughs "ok thanks for the heads up." Quinn turns in the seat and pulls her knees to her chest "you honestly don't know why you can't have sex with them?" Frannie thinks a minute "well... honestly... I feel like as soon as that happens that will be the end of things. Thats how its always been before, they manage to get me to have sex with them and then they are done once they get it." Quinn watches her sister "how many times has that happened?" Frannie laughs "only one relationship lasted longer than a month after me sleeping with them." Quinn nods "I was afraid of that with San at first but then she proved me wrong. Carmen isn't just after sex Frannie. She is in love with you, she may not say it but she is. You can tell by watching her. Just like I can tell you are in love with her and you are falling for Casey as well. Its the same with her, she is falling for you too."

Frannie looks from her sister to her knees "I just realized today that I was in love with her. And that I'm starting to fall in love with Casey." Quinn laughs "honey I figure that out about a week ago." Frannie glares at her sister "and you didn't bother telling me?" Quinn shakes her head "you had to realize it for yourself." Frannie nods "true. SO is there any chance I will get another niece or nephew anytime soon?" Quinn moves her leg and kicks her "fuck you Frannie. Hell no. Not for a long ass time." Frannie laughs "not even from Santana?" Quinn laughs at that "oh I don't see that happening. Not anytime soon." Frannie sighs "damn these two are growing up to fast." Quinn narrows her eyes at her "they are only 3 and 1/2 months Frannie. When are you going to pop out a niece or nephew for me?" Frannie laughs "not till I am done with law school. I want one but I am going to wait a bit." Quinn smiles "good choice. A baby and school that is hard shit to handle. So try it with two." Frannie shakes her head "nope I'll leave that to you."

Quinn flips her off "bitch." Frannie nods "yep. So when are you guys going to New York?" Quinn thinks a minute "whats today?" Frannie tilts her head "now its the 19th." Quinn nods "next week. We are flying out Thursday and coming back Friday. Then we will leave again Monday with pretty much everyone going with us. There will be a few of you that have to say a little longer due to work and shit and then you will all fly out the 3rd I think." Frannie nods "my last day is the 2nd and I will be coming home that Saturday. I will have work to do Sunday." Quinn nods "you know I'm not even sure where we are going on our honey moon." Frannie's eyes wide "you haven't figured that out?" Quinn laughs "nope. San said she would take care of that. Kurt is doing alot of the other work. I've helped him but he said he wanted to do it for us." Frannie nods "he's a good guy." Quinn smiles "he is." They sit there a while long when Frannie looks at her phone "damn. Its already 4, I need to try and get some sleep." Quinn nods "alright. I'll see you later." Frannie nods "alright. Night sis love you." Quinn smiles "night, love you too." With that Frannie heads back up to bed and Quinn sits there in the swing "this is going to be a long day." She says there on the swing looking up at the night sky till she see's the sun trying to come up.

She reaches over and looks at her phone and sighs "shit.I need to go lay down. The girls will be getting up soon." With that shit picks up the monitors and her phone and heads back up to the bedroom. As she walks in she doesn't see Bailey laying in the floor and trips over her and pretty much lands on top of Santana "what the hell?" Quinn groans "fucking Bailey. Get in the chair." The dog gets back in the chair and Quinn puts the monitors on Santana's night stand "Q what are you doing up?" Quinn looks at the clock and see's its 6:25 "I've actually been up for a little over 4 hours now." Santana pulls the girl to her as she lays down "why didn't you wake me up?" Quinn turns over and lays on her chest "I didn't want to keep you up. Frannie was up with me for a while. You needed to sleep." Santana looks at her "did I wake you up with a nightmare?" Quinn shakes her head "no. I woke up on my own and couldn't go back to sleep." Santana sighs "don't take anymore of that medicine. If we have to we will find you an all natural pill to take." Quinn nods "trust me I'm not taking anymore of them." With that she closes her eyes and slowly drifts off back to sleep. As the girls wake up Santana gets up with them to let Quinn sleep for while.


	60. Chapter 60

Friday Quinn hadn't go much sleep at all that week so when she went to the doctor she had told her what was going on and the doctor agreed to take her off the meds. She had asked if she wanted a different one but Quinn refused. As she walked out and mad her next appointment she looks at Maribel "is there anyways we can go to the one health food store?" Maribel opens the door for her and nods "yeah. Why?" Quinn sighs "I didn't want another prescription so she told me to go there and see if they had something that could help me since the last two meds didn't help me any." As they get in the car and head towards the store Maribel ask her "why didn't you tell any of us before this happened Quinn?" Quinn sighs "I didn't want to worry anyone, I thought I could handle it." Maribel shakes her head "you do realize that some of those meds can make you worse right?" Quinn nods "yeah." Maribel glances at her "they could of put you into a deep depression Quinn and you could of killed yourself. I hate that any of you need to be put on them but if you have any problems with them you need to come to one of us." Quinn nods "I know. I'm sorry. I really did think I could handle it on my own." As they pull in Maribel turns the car off and turns to her "promise me if anything else like this happens that you will come to one of us. We want you to get better."

Quinn nods "I promise." With that they get out and head in to the store, its smaller than Quinn thought but the woman that works there was able to help her find she needed. Once they had what they needed they head home so Maribel can get to work. As Quinn walks in the house Santana looks at her "hey baby." Quinn walks over and sits down beside her and kisses her "hey. Well the doctor took me off those pills. She said I could try an all natural one." Santana nods and ask "so did you get them?" Quinn smiles "yes. She said there was less side effect with these." Santana smiles "good. I got a call while you was gone." Quinn looks over to see Sam playing with the girls and smiles "oh really? Who was it?" Santana turns back to the 3 girls "Kerri. She is getting out today but she can't go home alone and Heather is out of town because her mother is sick, papá said she could come stay with us while Heather was gone." Quinn nods "ok that's fine." Santana noticed Quinn yawning and sighs "did you even sleep at all last night?" Quinn looks at her funny "ummm like 45 minutes maybe." Santana narrows her eyes at her "how much have you had in the past two days Quinn?" Quinn thinks "not sure. I think maybe 4 hours total." Santana shakes her head "you need sleep Q." Quinn nods "I know I do but I'm not getting it. Just like I'm not getting any. Something is really fucked up with me. So hopefully these new pills will help with all of that."

Santana nods "yeah I hope so." Quinn looks around and notices Santana is home alone "where did Carmen go?" Santana sighs "she took Casey home. Her mother is pissed that she hasn't seen her in a week." Quinn nods "I see so when did they leave?" Santana looks at the clock "like right after you did." Quinn turns and looks at her "San how did you hand three babies on your own?" Santana laughs "it wasn't easy at all but I managed." Quinn leans her head on Santana's shoulder "well at least you didn't have all 5 of them." Santana laughs "I would of told Casey to have her mom to come get her if I had had all 5 of them." Quinn smiles "oh come on, your like super mom you could of handled it. How are you gonna handle it when we have more?" Santana turns and looks at her dead serious "Q listen and listen to me closely. We are NOT having anymore for a while. Like YEARS, by then those two will be older and can help us with the babies." Quinn laughs "oh my God you needed to see your face just then. I swear you turned pale." Santana rolls her eyes "I'm being serious. We are not having anymore any time soon." Quinn turns to her and pouts "but San." Santana shakes her head "no, no me gusta Q."

Quinn smirks "you know I love you." Santana glares at her "your sitting here wanting more kids already and now your gonna butter me up with an I love you?" Quinn smiles and nod, Santana shakes her head "your something else you know that." Quinn nods "that I am." Santana just shakes her head as she hears Quinn start singing _"Girl you got me tripping on sunshine, God knows you just made my day, Since you came around, no, I just can't slow down, no, I wanna see you walk in my walk." _Santana shakes her head and laughs "what are you doing Q?" Quinn stands up and starts dancing and singing again _"Girl you got me thinking about diamonds, And get down on one knee, maybe two, People may stop and stare, but, I don't even care, no, Just as long as I'm with you." _ She makes her way over to Sam who is looking at her smiling and picks her up and turns back to Santana who is shaking her head laughing. _"You got me running on sunshine, Ain't no clouds getting in my way, I must be running on sunshine, Ain't no rain getting in my way."_

Santana laughs and jumps up and starts singing instead of Quinn _"Something tells me you're name is Lucy, Cause everything keeps shaking around, We can cut the rule, Make these walls go boom, We can do this right here and now." _ Quinn and Sam start laughing at Santana as she dances over towards them and both girls start singing the rest of the song together_ "You got me running on sunshine, Ain't no clouds getting in my way, I must be running on sunshine, Ain't no rain getting in my way."_ Santana bends down and picks up Eden who is looking at her and starts dancing with her. Quinn see's Sam wanting down and puts her down and see's her dance with Santana so she picks up Jazalyn who is smiling at them and starts dancing with her as they go on _"Hey just get over yourself, This thing is to good for you help, Hey just get over yourself, Hey just get over yourself, This thing is to good for you help, Hey just get over yourself." _Santana turns around and starts singing to Quinn as she sings to Santana _"You got me running on sunshine, Ain't no clouds in my way, I must be running on sunshine, Ain't no rain getting in my way, You got me running on sunshine, Ain't no clouds getting in my way, I must be running on sunshine, Ain't no rain getting in my way." _

They bend down and put the girls in the swings and start dancing with each other as they finish _"No doubt, no doubt about it, And there ain't no clouds in my sky,Ain't no rain getting in my way, No doubt, no doubt about it, And there ain't no clouds in my sky, You got me running on sunshine, No doubt, no doubt about it, And there ain't no clouds in my sky, Ain't no rain getting in my way, No doubt, no doubt about it, And there ain't no clouds in my sky, Just as long as I'm with you, my baby, No doubt, no doubt about it, And there ain't no clouds in my sky, No doubt, no doubt about it, And there ain't no clouds in my sky." _Once they are done Santana smiles and kisses Quinn "ok what brought all that one?" Quinn shrugs "it just popped in my head." Santana laughs "you're random." Quinn laughs an looks at Sam "am I random?" The little girl smiles and nods "yes." Just then they hear Jose "well that was something, and yes blondie you are random." Both d girls turn to see Jose and Kerri standing in the hallway smiling. Sam see's her mom and runs at her "momma." Jose steps in front of her and picks her up "let momma sit down then she can hold you ok." Sam nods as Kerri makes her way over to a chair "no wonder my daughter loves coming here. She has entertainment all the time."

Jose laughs "oh wait till these two and Carmen all get into singing and if Casey's here its real fun." Kerri smiles and sits down "it can't be that bad. They can all sing good." Jose laughs "its not bad but they can get on your nerves singing all the time." Santana rolls her eyes "whatever. You know you love to hear us sing. Cause when we're singing we aren't fighting or bitching." Jose laughs as he hands Sam to Kerri "well that parts true. Alright. I am leaving her with you two and I will be back tonight." Quinn nods "we got this. Go back to work and save lives." Jose smiles and walks out, Kerri looks at Sam who is laying on her chest hugging her "did you miss me?" Sam nods "miss momma." Kerri hugs her and kisses the top of her head and then looks at the girls as they sit back down "was she good?" Quinn nods as she lays down on Santana's lap "yeah. She was good." Santana looks down and see's her yawn again "you really need a nap baby." Quinn looks up at her "I'm fine." Kerri looks over at the girl and really looks at her "Luce you kinda look like crap." Quinn glares at her "well you look like a ray of sunshine over there yourself Kerri."

Kerri rolls her eyes "touche. But I'm being serious. You look like you haven't slept in a week or so." Santana nods "pretty much. Her meds fu...screwed her up." She changed her wording when she seen that Sam was paying attention to her "nice save San." Kerri nods "if you hadn't caught yourself I would of threw something at you." Quinn looks at her "please don't. Your arms messed up and you would of hit me most likely." Kerri rolls her eyes "shut up." They sit there chatting for a while till Carmen walks in "sorry it took so long." Santana glares at her and repeats what she told her 3 almost 4 hours before "I'm gonna run Casey home and I'll be back shortly. Is almost 4 hours your idea of shortly?" Carmen sighs "I'm sorry." Santana shakes her head "no. What is something had happened Carmen? I had a toddler and to infants by myself. Seriously what if something had happened?" Carmen goes to open her mouth "unless you was stuck in traffic due to a car wreck I don't want to hear it." Carmen opens her mouth again "I said I don't want to hear it." Carmen looks at her then to Quinn "Q..." Quinn holds her hand up "don't take it up with me. I wasn't even here, when I got home Santana and the girls was here alone. So take it up with her." Carmen slumps her shoulder and walks over to the chair and flops down "whatever."

Before long Frannie comes in "I'm home." Quinn looks at her when she walks in "in here." Frannie laughs "I can see that." She walks over and moves her sisters feet as Carmen says "tell them to let me expl..." Santana cuts her off "I told you I don't want to hear your excuse unless it was a car wreck that held you up." Frannie looks at them all "what did I miss?" Quinn sighs and tells her, when she's done Frannie looks at Carmen "ok tell me. What took you so long because I have to agree with Santana on this one." Carmen sighs "I got Casey to her house and her mom started questioning us on our relationship. Then she asked why we was always with you. Casey told her mom everything." Frannie's eyes widen and she glances at Kerri as she says "I already know about it and there is nothing I can do unless Maribel and Jose press charges. Your safe Frannie." Frannie then turns back to Carmen "go on." Carmen sighs "well she told her everything and then started asking questions. Casey and I answered them all but she wants to meet you Frannie." Frannie pales "why?" Kerri and Quinn laugh as Carmen rolls her eyes "to make sure that your not some kinda sex predator or some shit. Hell I don't know."

Frannie looks down at her sisters legs in her lap "I can't do this." She moves her sisters legs and stands up and starts to pace "this is why I didn't want to allow myself to feel this way." Quinn sighs knowing where here sister is heading and sits up "Frannie." The woman ignores her and keeps pacing "I can't this. Her parents are going to hate me even though I haven't had sex with her and they are going to have me arrested." Kerri looks at her "Frannie calm down." Still she ignores them and keeps pacing "I'm going to end up going to prison and I will never get my law degree." Quinn sighs and pushes herself up off the couch and grabs her sister "FRANNIE SHUT UP." Frannie stops and looks at her sister "now listen to us." Frannie lets a tear roll down her face "their gonna hate me Quinn." Quinn sighs "no they won't. They are the type of people that want to meet who there daughter is dating. She's a senior this year and will be 18 before to long so its not like they can say a whole lot." Frannie shakes her head "but she isn't 18 yet." Kerri sighs "Frannie, they won't have you arrested. The worse they will do is tell you to stay away from her. But since your not having sex with either one them obviously there isn't anything they can do about it."

Frannie turns and looks at Kerri then to her sister "what if I do go to jail?" Kerri sighs "I have some pull there Frannie. I can do whatever I need to, to keep you out of jail. But I don't see them doing that. I've met her parents they are nice people." Frannie flops down on the couch again "they're gonna hate me." Carmen looks at her "no they won't. All they want is for Casey to be happy and if this makes her happy then they will be fine with it." Frannie leans over "I feel sick." Quinn sits down beside her sister "Frannie they are good people, like Carmen said they just want her to be happy. Casey is a strong minded person. She won't let them put you in jail." Frannie sits back up and wipes her eyes "when Carmen?" Carmen sighs "tonight. They will be coming over here for dinner. They had me call ma and ask her if it was ok." Quinn nods "it will be here. You have support here Frannie. Ma and pa won't let anything happen to you, promise." Frannie nods "I need to go take a shower. I feel sick." Quinn nods "go on." Once she is out of the room she looks at Carmen "why the hell didn't you tell me?" Carmen leans back and crosses her arms and repeats Santana "unless it was a car wreck you didn't want to hear why I was late."

Quinn rolls her eyes "you still could of said it involved my damn sister Carmen." Carmen sighs "whatever." Just then Maribel comes in "hey. I'm going to start dinner can you watch the twins for me?" Santana nods and takes them from her as she heads to the kitchen "you could of spoke up Carmen." Carmen shakes her head "don't blame this shit on me San. You told me to keep my mouth shut basically." Santana puts Lexi in the swing then gets Alex "well you could of text me or something." Carmen sighs and stands up "whatever." With that the girls heads up stairs. Quinn sits back on the couch and rubs her face "and here I was thinking I could have a quiet night in." Kerri laughs "nothing is ever quiet here Lucy." Quinn looks over at her and see's Sam getting off her lap to go play with the babies "whatever." With that they all sit around talking till dinner gets done.


	61. Chapter 61

The weekend flies by and so does the next week, before the girls realize it they are packing for an over night trip to New York on Tuesday. As they are packing Santana looks over at Quinn who has been doing much better "so you ready?" Quinn looks at her then to the girls that are laying on the bed "kinda. I mean this is the first time we have left them other than hospital stays." Santana nods as she moves her suitcase over by the door "I know but Frannie and Carmen are watching them. Karen is taking the twins, we will be back tomorrow night." Quinn nods "I know." Santana laughs "besides Q. We can't take them on the honeymoon." Quinn rolls her eyes "we have a week to worry about that... Did you ever decide where you wanted to go? Because you still haven't told me." Santana nods "its already taken care of." Quinn sighs as she zips her bag and hands it to Santana to put with her "whatever. Did you pack the paper the judge signed?" Santana nods "already got it." With that they pick the girls up and head out of the room.

As they walk into the living room Maribel looks at them "you all packed?" Both girls nod as they sit down on the couch "ok we leave here in the morning at 4. The flight's at 7." Quinn nods "where are we staying?" Maribel moves Alex around to burp him as she says "Oscar and I have a place in New York. So we won't have to have a hotel or anything." Quinn looks at her "oh ok." As they all sit there talking, they look up when they hear Frannie and Carmen coming in "Carmen I swear to God I will slap the shit out of your ass tonight. I am not dealing with your attitude." They all turn to see them arguing in the hallway "well you know what Frannie, I'm sick and tired of having to take care of my problems my damn self. You heard Carla and Frank the other night say they was fine with our relationship. As long as Casey was happy. So why not give the fuck in." Quinn raises her eye brows with Frannie says "because I'm not fucking ready. I can't just fucking sleep with people when they fucking want me to."

Santana looks at Carmen as she tosses her hands up "why the fuck not?" Frannie shakes her head "you wouldn't understand." As she turns she see's four sets of eyes on them "fuck. You all heard that didn't you?" All four of them slowly nod as Frannie turns red and turns back to Carmen "do not even think about fallowing me. You better give me a few minutes to shower and calm down before you come to that room." Carmen goes to open her mouth but Frannie holds her hand up "I mean it Carmen." With that she walks up the stairs and into Carmen's room "what was that all about Carmen?" Carmen turns and looks at Jose "nothing." Santana laughs "didn't sound like nothing. Sounds like trouble in paradise." Carmen goes to toss a pillow at Santana but stops when she see's Eden on her lap "you so better be glad you have my God daughter on your lap." Santana looks up at her "not my fault you pissed one of the Fabrey sisters off. I know what it's like thank you." Quinn turns and looks at her "keep that up and you will be going to New York on your own tomorrow."

Santana turns her head fast to Quinn "Q I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying I know what it's like when you get pissed. It can take a while for you to calm down. Especially when I'm the one pissing you off." Quinn rolls her eyes "what did you do to her Carmen? She doesn't get that pissed over nothing." Carmen sits down in the middle of the floor and then lays back with her head by Bailey "its hard to explain. One minute we was fine and then the next I asked a questions and boom she blew up on me." Quinn tilts her head to the side "what did you ask?" Before Carmen can answer Kerri and Sam come into the room "hey." Maribel nods "your just in time to see why Carmen made Frannie mad." Kerri nods "yeah we heard them." Carmen sighs "ok so I asked what was keeping her from having sex with us since she now knows that ma and pa are cool with us and that Frank and Carla is cool with us." Quinn nods "and?" Carmen turns her head to glare at her "and I told her I was sick of waiting." Santana laughs "stupid move Carmen." Carmen sits up "don't you think I know that now." Quinn shakes her head "don't push her Carmen. She has a good reason for holding off like she has. Trust me ok." Carmen looks at her "ok and why is she holding off?" Quinn shakes her head "its not my place to tell you."

Carmen flops back on the floor and hits her head "damn that hurt. But seriously Q tell me." Quinn sighs "just take my advise, let her come to you. She will tell you why when she is ready." Carmen sits up the stands "WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR A LONG TIME NOW. AND WE STILL HAVING HAD SEX. WHAT'S THE FUCKING PROBLEM? WHY CAN'T SHE JUST HAVE SEX WITH US?" Quinn hands Jazalyn over to Kerri who had sit down beside her and stood up "I'm telling you this one time and one time only Carmen. DO NOT scream at me like that again. I'm telling you this as a friend, don't fucking push her, if you do you'll end up pushing her away from you. Santana of all people can tell you how that is, I'm the same way. Now either talk to me right or don't talk to me at all Carmen." Carmen chews on the inside of her cheek "fuck it." With that she walks threw the house and out the back door. Once they hear it shut Maribel shakes her head "Kerri are you sure you will be ok here with those two acting like fools?"

Kerri nods "yes ma'am. We'll be fine." Maribel looks at the clock "alright since these two are asleep. I'm heading to bed." Jose nods "I'm with you." With that they take the twins up to put them in bed and head to bed too. Once they are gone Quinn looks at Santana who has finally got Eden to sleep "want me to take her up?" Santana nods "yeah. I'll see if I can't get Jazalyn to sleep too." Quinn takes Eden and heads up as Santana takes Jazalyn from Kerri. Once Quinn is out of sight Kerri looks at Santana "so you still haven't told her your taking her to her cabin for your honeymoon?" Santana shakes her head "no. I wanted to suprise her with it all." Kerri smiles "she's lucky." Santana turns and looks at her "oh yeah and why is that?" Kerri sighs as she looks down at a now sleeping Sam in her arms "because she has someone that will do anything on earth for her. I always wanted her to have that. And now she does in you." Santana sits there and looks at Kerri a minute "you really do think of her as a sister don't you?" Kerri nods "I do. I always did." Santana smiles "well I plan on taking care of her for the rest of her life whether she likes it or not." Kerri laughs "oh I have no doubts about that." Just them Quinn ask "no doubts about what?"

Kerri looks up at her as she sits down "that Santana loves you more than anything and would do anything for you." Quinn smiles "she makes me question that sometimes but I know she loves me." Santana turns to Quinn "what?" Quinn shrugs "the way you act at times makes me think twice but then you go and do something so sweet and make me realize you do love me." Santana shakes her head "your crazy. I love you all the time." Quinn smiles "I know you just don't always show it." Kerri looks at the clock "well I need to get to bed. Luce can you carry her to the bedroom for me?" Quinn nods and picks the little girl up and takes her to the guest room with Kerri fallowing, once they get in the room Kerri looks at Quinn "she's a keeper Lucy Q. Don't ever let her go." Quinn lays Sam in the bed and covers her, when she turns around she smiles "I know. I just like to give her a hard time once in a while." Kerri shakes her head "well you need to get some sleep. I'll see you when you get back." Quinn hugs her and heads out the room, as she walks in the living room she see's Santana looking at Jazalyn "she asleep?" Santana nods "yeah. We need to get some sleep too. Are we suppose to take the monitors into Carmen and Frannie in the morning?"

Quinn shrugs "hell if I know. I'll ask Frannie when we go up." Santana nods "alright." With that they make there way up Santana heads on up to Jazalyn's room while Quinn knocks on Carmen's door "Frannie." A moment later the door opens "yeah?" Quinn looks at her sister "are we bringing the monitors in here in the morning before we leave?" Frannie leans against the door "yeah that's fine. Just wake me up so I know they are in here." Quinn nods "ok... Are you ok?" Frannie sighs "I don't know. I mean she is pushing me to have sex with her and I want to God I want to but with her pushing me the way she is it makes me feel like that's all she wants." Quinn leans against the door "she's not just about sex Frannie." Frannie closes her eyes and leans her head against the door after a moment she opens them and looks at her sister "what am I going to do if I do have sex with her and that's it. She's done with me after wards?" Quinn smiles at her sister "that won't happen with Carmen. You will have to do something pretty bad for her to break up with you. I mean she pisses me off and I want to slap the hell out of her alot but I can honestly say she isn't just about sex."

Frannie nods "ok." Quinn looks at her sister "talk to her about it Frannie. You'll see." With that Quinn turns and heads up to bed. As she walks in Santana looks at her "took you long enough." Quinn laughs as she lets Bailey in and then closes the door "well I was talking to my sister." Santana makes her way under the covers and looks at her as she changes "so why isn't she having sex with them?" Quinn sighs as she strips "most of the people she has been with ends up leaving after they get what they want from her and that would be sex. She doesn't want to give in to Carmen and then get her heart broke." Santana nods "but Car isn't like that." Quinn nods as she gets in the bed "I know. I told her that." Santana turns the lamp off and lays down, as Quinn does the same Santana pulls her close to her "so. Still not having sex with me?" Quinn laughs and kisses the the "not till after we are married." Santana sighs "but Q. Its not like we haven't before." Quinn yawns "I know... but the next time we have sex I want it to be with my wife." Santana smiles "well when you put it that way. I guess I can wait." Quinn kisses her again "good. Now get some sleep we have to get up in 6 hours." With that the two of them drift off to sleep.

At 3 am the alarm goes off "we just went to fucking sleep. It can't be 3 already." Quinn raises up and turns it off as Santana shoves her head under her pillows "it is baby. Get up we have to go get the license." Santana groans "you go shower. I will when you get done." Quinn smirks "well I was gonna say you could take one with me to save water but if you want to sleep go ahead." With that Quinn walks to the bathroom stripping and Santana raises up and pulls her head out from under the pillows "thats so wrong Q." Quinn laughs from the bathroom as she turns the shower on "how is it wrong?" Santana jumps out of bed and starts stripping as she walks to the bathroom "because. We can't have sex but your all for taking a shower with me." As Quinn steps under the shower she laughs "well i see it got your ass out of bed." Santana gets in the shower with Quinn "yeah only because I can see and feel you. Even if I can't have sex with you." As Quinn goes to wash her hair Santana takes it from her "I'll do it." Quinn lets Santana wash it "you know what?" Santana kisses her "what?" Quinn laughs "in just over a week you will be my wife." Santana laughs "and you will be my wife."

They take a shower pretty quick knowing they still have to get dressed, once they are ready Santana takes the suit cases down stairs while Quinn turns off the lights and lets Bailey out "you get to sleep with Carmen and Frannie tonight." The dog wags her tail and fallows her to Carmen's room, as she opens the door Bailey walks in and goes to Carmen's side of the bed and lays down next to it and Quinn smiles as she wakes Frannie up "hey." Frannie rolls over and opens her eyes "hey." Quinn holds up the monitors "they are both asleep, here's the monitors." Frannie nods and stretches "alright. Just put them on the night stand." Quinn nods and puts them down "alright. I'll call and check on them." Frannie nods "thats fine. Carmen and Kerri will be with them today. I'm leaving work a little early so I will be home at 2." Quinn nods "alright. Bailey is on the other side of the bed. Let her sleep in here tonight." Frannie nods "I will." Quinn kisses her sisters cheek "see you later." Frannie nods "alright have a safe flight." With that Quinn walks out of the room and shuts the door.

As she makes her way to the kitchen she see's Santana talking to her parents and getting the twins stuff ready "Karen going to be up?" Maribel looks at her "yeah. I called her yesterday to remind her." Quinn nods "Frannie has the girls monitors." Santana nods "alright. She going to wake Carmen up before she leaves?" Quinn laughs "oh I'm sure she will." Jose looks at the clock "alright we need to head out." Santana nods and helps him carry the stuff to the car and Quinn helps Maribel take the twins "this will be a car full." Maribel laughs "I know. You and San will have to sit in the very back seat till we drop them off." Quinn nods "I figured we would." As they get to the car Santana is already making her way to the back seat, Quinn hands the car seat to Jose as she gets in. Once they are all in they head towards Karen and Beth's to drop of the twins. When they get them there they make their way to the airport "uncle Oscar could of sent his jet for this." Maribel laughs "its bad enough he insisted on renting a whole damn plane to take everyone to New York for the wedding Santana." Santana shrugs and leans her head on Quinn shoulder "well we wouldn't have to worry about other people around us though." Jose shakes his head "what is with you and being around people you don't know on a plane?"

Santana sighs "its just creepy being on a plane with all those different people. I would rather be around people I know." Maribel shakes her head "mija its not that bad. I fly alot and so does your father." Quinn shrugs "I think its fun. I mean you can sit back and look at everyone and wonder about their lives or where they are going or where they have been." Jose nods "that's how you need to think about it." Santana laughs "that's because Q gets bored easy and has to have something to entertain her." Quinn slaps her on the leg "shut up before you get cut off for life." Santana scuffs "feels that way now." Quinn rolls her eyes "one more word about it and out honeymoon will be the longest week of your life." Santana raises her head "you wouldn't?" Quinn smirks "oh I would and I will if you don't shut up and go to sleep till we get to the air port." Santana's eyes widen and she lays her head back down and mumbles "so damn abusive." Quinn turns and whispers in her ear "keep on and I'll show you abusive."Santana smirks but says nothing else, after a while she does in fact drift off to sleep till they get to the airport.


	62. Chapter 62

Once they got to the airport Quinn had woke Santana up and regretted it "do both of us really have to be there to get the license? I mean we could have Frannie come pick San up and take her home." Maribel laughs "yes dear both of you have to be there." Santana glares at Quinn "it was your idea for me to go back to sleep." Quinn rolls her eyes as they make their way down the line "can you fucking whine anymore San? I mean seriously you are worse than out two 3 month olds."? Santana glares at the back of Quinn's head and mumbles under her breath "what was that San?" Santana see's the blond turn around "nothing." Jose who is behind Santana shakes his head "if I was her I would slap the hell out of you for that one." Quinn looks at Jose "what did she say?" Jose shakes his head "not repeating it." Quinn turns fully and looks at Santana "what did you say?" Santana narrows her eyes at her "I said no wonder everyone at school calls you the fucking ice queen. Your a cold bitch most the time." Quinn looks at Santana "and its no wonder that they call you fucking Satan because your and evil bitch most of the time." With that Quinn turns back around ignoring the gasp from Santana and the laugh from Jose "Lucy Quinn Fabrey. How dare you call me Satan." Quinn shrugs "how dare you call me the ice queen. Fair is fair San. Get the hell over it." Maribel shakes her head "can you two please stop. This is almost like traveling with two 5 year olds."

Quinn rolls her eyes but shuts up as Santana pouts "she started it." Quinn who was looking at her ticket flops her hands down to her side and turns to her "seriously Santana? Your gonna pull that after being called a 5 year old?" Santana shrugs "well its true." Jose tilts his head as they move forward "how did blondie start it?" Quinn nods "yeah how did I start it?" Santana shrugs "she woke me up." Quinn glares at her then rolls her eyes "unbelievable. I'm marrying a fucking 5 year old." As Quinn turns back around Maribel shakes her head as she goes threw security, once they are all threw they go find a seat to wait. As they sit down Maribel sits down first and Quinn moves to the other side of her as Jose sits between Maribel and Santana "ok this isn't how I pictured this trip." Quinn pulls out her book as Santana pulls out her IPod, Jose shakes his head "me either." Maribel looks at the two girls "Quinn is it going to be like this the whole trip?" Quinn shrugs as she flips a page "ask Satan over there. She was the one that started the name calling and being a bitch. If she plans on keeping it up then I will too." Maribel shakes her head "this is going to be a long trip."

As they make their way to the plane Quinn glances at Santana but says nothing. Maribel points them to their seats "we are right in front of you." Quinn nods and makes her way to her seat as does Santana "I'm not a 5 year old." Jose laughs and shakes his head "your kinda acting like one mija." Santana flops down in her seat and crosses her arms "whatever." Quinn shakes her head "are you seriously going to pout the whole trip?" Santana shrugs "I'm not pouting." Quinn shakes her head and opens her book back up "whatever San." Quinn says nothing else but reads her book as the plane takes off. She glances over and see's Santana grab the arm rest. Quinn sighs and takes her right hand and grabs Santana's right hand on the arm rest. Santana takes the hand but neither one says anything. Halfway there Jose turns and looks at them but then turns back around. Maribel looks at him "they still not talking?" Jose shakes his head "no but they are still holding hands." Maribel looks back at them and smiles "they'll be just fine." As she turns back around she see's Santana turn to Quinn "your not an ice queen Q." She then hears Quinn "and your not Satan." Jose laughs "they are something else." Maribel nods "they're alot like us." Jose nods and grabs his wife's hand.

Once they had landed in New York and got their bags Jose and found their driver "Lopez group?" Jose nods "yeah." The man nods and leads them to a car, as they start down the road Quinn looks out the window "hard to belive in a few years we'll probably be living here." Santana nods "true." Jose looks at Quinn "ever figure out what you want to do?" Quinn sighs and turns to him "no. I can't figure it out." Jose nods "you will. You have a couple of years to figure it out." Quinn nods "I know but I have no clue where to start looking." Maribel nods "you'll figure it out sweetie." Santana turns to her "you could always become a teacher. You love to help people learn." Quinn sighs "maybe." She turns and looks back out the window till they get to the building they are going to. As they get out Quinn looks up at the building "what floor are we going to?" Jose laughs "they own the whole building." Quinn turns and looks at him then to Maribel "it was our fathers. He left it to us in his will." Quinn shakes her head "what else are you not telling me?" Jose laughs "the top three floors at for family, the rest is rented out."

Santana grabs their bags as they make their way in "we have out own... well I guess its kinda like an apartment while we are here." Quinn shakes her head "this is all to much to take in." Maribel laughs "well then I guess we better tell you know then. Oscar and I also own a building kinda like this in California too." As they get in the elevator Quinn makes her way to the back of it "we will all be on the same floor but in different apartments." Quinn nods "ok." As they get to the top floor Jose shows them where to go "this one is ours and that one is yours." Santana nods "I know I have the key." Jose slaps her as she walks by "ok smart ass. Enough out of you." Quinn watches as Maribel and Jose walk into theirs and turns to see Santana looking at her "you ready?" Quinn nods "yeah." As she opens the door she is shocked "whoa." Santana walks in and straight to a room down the hall, Quinn walks in and shuts the door "San who's apartment is this? I mean I know ma and Oscar owns the building but who's is this apartment?"

As Santana walks out she looks at Quinn "mine. Well ours now. When we come here this one is mine." Quinn looks around "how many bedrooms?" Santana smiles "three. All three of the apartments on this floor had 3 bedrooms. The floor below us had three bedrooms and then the one below that has two in each one." Quinn nods "I see." Santana walks over and sits down on the couch "sit Q. I don't want to pick you up if you faint." Quinn shakes her head "so is this where ma stays when she comes to New York?" Santana nods "yeah all but that one time when she had to stay at a hotel because they was doing some work here." Quinn nods "I see." As she looks around she can finally see that there is a big kitchen and a dinning room, a large living room "how many bathrooms?" Santana stands up "come on I'll show you." She leads her down the hall "this is bed room one its not huge." She then turns to the next one behind her "this is bedroom two, its about the same size at that one." She then goes to the next door that is a laundry room "you can tell what this one is." Quinn nods as she goes to the next door "this is the bathroom." Quinn nods "its pretty big." Santana smiles "not as big as ours though." She then leads her to the last door "this is our room."

Quinn walks in and looks around "its huge." Santana nods "all of them have a room this size in them." She then walks over to the open door in the room "this is the closet, its a walk in. You turn right and you walk into the bathroom." Quinn moves in there and looks around "it is huge." Santana nods "told you." Quinn walks back into the bedroom "so if we come to New York for school, this is where we would live?" Santana nods as she lays across the bed "yep." Quinn walks over and sits down "well at least we wouldn't have to worry about finding a place." Santana laughs "you think my uncle or mother would let us look for a place if we move here?" Quinn smiles "ok guess not." Santana sits up "that's right. Now we need to get changed. We have to go get the license today instead of in the morning. They wanted to take us to where the wedding will be to show us around." Quinn nods as they get up to get changed.

When they was done they headed over to Maribel and Jose's "you two ready?" Quinn nods "yeah." With that they had out as they get in the car again Santana ask "do you two have the paper work you need for Q?" Maribel nods "we have everything we need." Nothing else is said the whole way. As they make their way to the front of the line after a little while the woman ask "ok how can I help you?" Santana smiles "we would like to get a marriage license." The woman looks at the two girls "ummm how old are you?" Quinn looks at her "15 and we already know everything we need. And we have it." The woman nods "ok so you went and got a judge to sign if off?" Santana nods and hands her the paper "ok but we need both sets of parents here." Maribel nods "this one is our birth daughter and we are this ones legal guardians." She hands the woman all the paper work and she looks it over "ok, well then I need you both to sign these forms for me and I will make copies of these." She hands the papers to Maribel and Jose to sign as she does that. When she comes back she fills out the paper work for them "alright I need miss Fabrey to sign here, and miss Lopez to sign here." They both sign the paper "alright there you go." Santana looks at her "that's it?"

The woman nods "that's it." Santana smiles "that was simple enough." The woman laughs "well you already had everything I needed." Quinn smiles "well thank you." After they pay her they head out, Maribel looks at her watch "you guys wanna go get some dinner?" Both girls nod as they hand Maribel all the paper work. After they had eat they headed back to the apartments, when they get off the elevator Jose looks at them "ok. We have to be up and ready by 8 so we can go see this place Ava and Oscar have for the wedding. They will be here at 7 in the morning so please be up by then." Santana nods "alright." With that they head back to their doors. Once they are in the apartment Quinn looks around "so you really want to move here after we graduate?" Santana nods "I do." Quinn walks over and looks out at the city as the sun sets "so that means we have to apply to New York schools." Santana laughs "unless you want to go some place else." Quinn shakes her head "not really. I mean I wanted to go to Yale but if your here then I'm here." Santana walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her "where ever you go, I go Q. If you want to go to Yale then we will figure something out." Quinn sighs "no. I wanted to go there when I was younger to please my father. But I wouldn't mind going here."

Santana kisses her shoulder "well then we will apply for schools here. There are alot of them Q so I'm sure we could get into at least a couple." Quinn nods "I know. I just have no fucking clue as to what I want to do." Santana turns her around "look at me." Quinn sighs and looks at her "why are you worrying about what you want to do right this minute?" Quinn sighs "because. You know what you want to do, Carmen knows what she wants to do, hell even Casey knows." Santana nods "and your having a hard time figure it out." Quinn nods "yeah." Santana kisses her "close your eyes." Quinn rolls her eyes and does it "now in 5 years where to you see yourself?" Quinn smiles "married to you with another baby." Santana rolls her eyes "seriously Q?" Quinn nods "I do." Santana smiles "fine. What do you see yourself doing?" Quinn stays quiet a moment then shrugs "no clue." She opens her eyes and looks at Santana "I honestly have no fucking clue San. How sad and pathetic is that, that I don't even know what I want to fucking do?" Santana wraps her arms around her "its not. You just haven't figure it out. But you will."

Quinn leans her head on Santana's shoulder "and if I don't?" Santana shrugs "then I guess I will support us till you do figure it out." Quinn raises her head "you can't do that." Santana nods " I can Q and I will. We are getting married next week. I can do anything I want for you then." Quinn removes herself from Santana's arms and makes her way over to the couch "I'm not going to let you support my ass just because I'm to damn stupid to figure out what I want to do with my life." Santana turns "your not stupid Q. Don't ever say that again. Next to Maddie your probably one of the smartest people I know." Quinn rubs her face and laughs "yeah, I'm so damn smart I have no clue what to do with my life." Santana shakes her head "you will Q. Hell I had no clue what I wanted to do till I went to work with Beth that day. I mean look at me, my father has been a doctor all my life and I never thought about it till I went to work with Beth that day and met Tanner. Thats when I opened my eyes to it." Quinn looks at her "you really think I'll figure it out?" Santana nods "I do. And until then you have me by your side." Quinn smiles and leans her head on her shoulder "I love you San." Santana kisses her forehead "I love you too baby." With that they sit there for a while till they call and check on the girls and then head to bed.


	63. Chapter 63

The next morning Santana wakes up to the alarm and turns it off "we have to get up Q." She doesn't get an answer and turns over to see she is alone in bed. She sits up and looks around the room "Q?" Sitting there a minute she doesn't hear anything and she starts to panic and get ups, as she walks down the hall she says again "Q where are you?" Santana starts looking in each room and can't find her anywhere, as she walks in the kitchen she see's Quinn sitting at the table "why didn't you answer me Q?" Still she gets ignored, she tilts her head and looks closer and see's Quinn has ear buds in. She walks over and pulls them out of her ears and Quinn screams "WHAT THE FUCK?" She turns to see a pissed off Santana standing beside her with her arms crossed over her chest "why are you so pissed San?" Santana tosses her arms up "your seriously asking me that? I woke up and couldn't fucking find you Quinn. I said your name over and over, I searched every fucking room shouting your name. But did you hear me? No, you had your fucking ear buds in and couldn't fucking hear me." Quinn watches Santana turn and storm down the hall towards the bedroom.

Quinn sits there a minute and then gets up and fallows her, when she gets to the bedroom she see's Santana head towards to bathroom "why are you so pissed at me?" Santana ignores her and heads to the shower but Quinn fallows her "Santana stop fucking ignoring me. Why are you so pissed?" Santana ignores her still and turns the shower on, as she strips and goes to step in Quinn grabs her arm "San answer me. Why was you so pissed?" Santana turns to Quinn "let me go so I can take a fucking shower. Better yet go next door and give me time to fucking calm down." Quinn lets go of the girl "you know what, fuck it. If this is how you are going to be today then fine don't fucking talk to me." With that Quinn walks out of the bedroom slamming the door behind her and out of the apartment slamming that door as well. As she steps up to Jose and Maribel's door she raises her hand to knock but Jose opens it "Quinn. Everything ok?" Quinn doesn't say anything she just walk past him and into the apartment and sits on the couch.

As Jose shuts the door he turns and looks at a confused Maribel as she ask "Quinn sweetie you ok?" Quinn finally looks up at both of them as they stand in-front of her "no. I woke up this morning around 4 and couldn't go back to sleep so I just got up and went and got ready for the day. I didn't wake San up, I just went to the kitchen made some coffee and sit there listening to my IPod. I got so lost in the music that the next thing I know is San is pulling my ear bud out of my ear and bitching me out because I was ignoring her. I didn't hear her how was I ignoring her? Now she is over there all pissed off and bent out of shape and told me to come over here because she didn't want me over there." Maribel and Jose look at the girl then to each other, as Maribel turns back to the girl she says "maybe she was just worried when you didn't answer her." Quinn tosses her arms up "I was in the fucking kitchen." Maribel looks at her "don't get pissy with us Quinn." Quinn shakes her head "you know what. I'm going to go to the roof. When you all are ready to leave let me know. OH and tell Santana so she doesn't get more pissed off." With that Quinn walks out of the apartment and slams the door, as she makes her way to the roof she mumbles under breath "they act like I am some kinda helpless kid. I am so sick of people thinking I can't take care of myself. Fuck look what happened when Brittany crossed me the last time."

When she reaches the roof door she walks out and slams it shut "well fuck my life." She turns and tries to open it "fucking seriously?" She kicks the door a few times "well that isn't going to do anything but hurt your foot Quinn." Quinn turns to see Bristol and Dani "what the hell are you two doing here?" The two of them look at each other then to the blond as Bristol says "where ever you go we go remember." Quinn sighs "you wasn't on the plane with us." Bristol smiles "but we was." Quinn shakes her head "no you wasn't. I didn't see you anywhere." Dani laughs "how did you see anything with your head in that book the whole time?" Quinn runs her fingers threw her hair "what the hell are you two doing up here anyways?" Bristol shrugs "we have an apartment in the building, so we have a keep to the roof door. We come up here from time to time to watch the sun rise. Now what are you doing up here?" Quinn looks at them and then walks to the edge and looks down "you know I hate heights?" Bristol steps closer to the girl "then why are you at the edge looking down? Better yet why are you on the roof Quinn?" Quinn sighs and leans on the edge "do you know how easy it would be to just lean over a little bit more? I mean I wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again. Everyone would be better off with out me around since all I seem to do is piss them off anyways."

Bristol looks at Dani who is moving more to Quinn's left side as she moves to the right of her "Quinn can you step back from there please?" Quinn laughs and looks up at the sky "why are you afraid I'll jump?" Bristol sighs "kinda." Quinn climbs up on the edge of the building and sits down "you know what? All I seem to do is fuck up everything and everyone I come into contact with. I mean hell if I was to leave right now Eden might actually turn out normal. She might not be fucked up like I am." Quinn turns and looks at Bristol who is slowly making her way towards her "Quinn you know that's not true. You love those girls more than anything." Quinn nods "I do. So therefor if I'm not in their lives I can't fuck them up. Santana can raise them both better than me. I'm nothing but a worthless person that is nothing but a waste of space." Dani shakes her head "that's not true Quinn and you know it." Quinn scuffs "yeah it is true." She leans forwards a little to look down "I seriously hate heights." Bristol steps up beside her with in reaching distance as does Dani "then get off the edge of the building Quinn." Quinn shakes her head "no I'm good right here. If either one of you grab me I will toss myself off and take you with me. So back off." Dani holds her hands up and sits down beside her "I'm just sitting here Quinn."

Bristol does the same thing but puts one leg over the edge "look we understand that shit has sucked for you in the past. But you have two babies at home that love you very very much. Yeah they're babies but they would miss you more than you think Quinn." Quinn looks up at the sky again "you know I want to believe you but I can't help but feel like that's all bullshit. I mean your just saying that to make sure I don't toss my sorry ass off this building. Nice try though Bristol. They would be fine without me." Bristol slowly inches her way closer to her "no Quinn. I'm being serious. I not just saying this to bull shit you." Bristol see's Dani doing the same thing as she is "Quinn what would Santana do if anything happen to you?" Quinn glances at Dani "she would be fine. She would move on. If she didn't want Eden Frannie would take her since she is the next in like in my will." Dani shakes her head "no she wouldn't Quinn. The girl would ripped up inside and you know it." Quinn laughs "you think I really know that? She just fucking ignored me downstairs and told me to leave the apartment because she is pissed at me for no fucking reason. That isn't some who would be upset if I was to toss myself over the side."

Dani looks down and see's Oscar and Ava pulling up and going into the building "well we'll have to be going soon anyways to go see this place they have picked out for you." Quinn shakes her head and sighs "Santana can go. I'm done with fucking wedding plans I can't do it anymore." Bristol looks at her "you don't mean that Quinn. Tell me deep down that you don't want to get married to that girl down stairs." Quinn lets a tear roll down her cheek "I can't do this anymore Bristol. Everything is just so fucked up in my head. I am so sick of not sleeping, I hardly eat anymore. Fuck all I want to do is go to sleep and never wake up." Dani smiles sadly at the girl "I've been there Quinn." Quinn wipes her face and looks at her "yeah sure you have." Dani shakes her head "I'm serious. Before I left home when I was 17. I was so damn depressed its unreal." She pulls her watch off her left arm "you see that scar?" Quinn looks over at the scar on the girls arm "yeah. What about it?" Dani slides her watch in her pocket "I cut my wrist so deep that I almost bleed to death before anyone found me." Quinn looks up at the woman "why?" Dani sighs "because I was gay and I new it was a sin. I had that preached to me all my life by my parents. So I thought if I was going to go to hell for being gay then I might as well just do it faster by killing myself."

Quinn looks at her a moment then turns back to look at the city "that's not whats going on in my head Dani." Dani nods "I know but what I'm saying is I know what its like to be in a dark place and feel like you have only one way out. But I'm telling you this now. That one way isn't the only way." Quinn looks down at her feet as she kicks them "its easier though." Dani nods "yeah it would be easier for you. But what about the ones you will leave behind to deal with the mess? You would leave Santana, Maribel, Jose, Carmen, Frannie, Eden and Jazalyn to deal with all that. Do you really want to leave them with that mess? Do you want to leave Santana to tell your daughters later on in life that they had this great mom when they was babies but she decided the best way to deal with shit would be to jump off a damn 10 story building?" Quinn closes her eyes but says nothing, they all hear the roof top door open and Bristol looks to see Oscar walking out "well what are you three doing sitting on the edge?" Quinn sighs as Dani says "talking. What are you doing up here?" Oscar walks over towards them "my sister told me Blondie was up here and I wanted to come see her." Bristol nods "we'll be over there if you need us."

She gives Oscar a look and he nods in understanding "alright." As they walk off he looks at the girl "mind if I sit?" Quinn shrugs "its your building. I'm sure you can sit where ever you want." The man laughs "well are you just a ray of sun shine today." As he sits down he sits close to her "wanna tell me whats going on?" Quinn shakes her head "no. I'm fine." Oscar nods and looks out at the city "you know after my first wife left me. I came up and sit for almost a whole day." Quinn turns and looks at him "why?" Oscar shrugs "to clear my head. I mean we new we would end up splitting up and when it happened I was almost releaved but at the same time it still hurt. I had spend a good part of my life with her." Quinn nods and turns back to the view "San's pissed at me and I don't know why. I'm to the point that I don't' even care anymore." Oscar nods "thought about jumping haven't you?" Quinn turns her head to the right "yeah." Oscar nods "your not the first one. I thought it too." Quinn turns back to look at him "why?" The man shrugs "my life was falling apart. I mean she was a bitch and we didn't need to be married but I still loved her."

Quinn nods "I see." They sit there a few more minutes "so you ready to go check this place out that my wife picked out?" Quinn sighs and looks down in her lap "no. San can go do it. I'm sick of planning. I don't even want to be in the same car with her right now. I don't even want to look at her." Oscar nods and scratches the back of his neck "well how about you ride with Ava and I and Santana can ride with Maribel and Jose?" Quinn shakes her head "I don't want to do anything right now other than sit here. If I move it will be over the edge." Oscar smiles "then we will sit here till your ready to go." With that he puts his arm around the girls shoulders and she lays her head on him "I love her but I'm afraid I'll slap her is she even says a word to me." Oscar nods "I get it. She's a woman." Quinn laughs "I'm a woman." Oscar grins "but she is more of a woman. She is a typical woman, she nags and picks fights over nothing." Quinn nods "true." They sit there a few more minutes when Oscar hears his phone ring, as he answers it Quinn hears him say "Hola mi amor." She smiles and how sweet he is to his wife "oh yes. Well we will be down soon. Quinn is clearing her head. If you want to go ahead and take them, blondie and I will fallow you all shortly." Quinn looks up at the man as she says "alright then. I'll see you soon."

With that he hangs up "well Ava is going to take those three and head on out. I told her we would fallow shortly." Quinn nods "we will. I just don't want to be around her right now." Oscar nods "I get it. She is her mother made over, and trust me I know how Maribel can be and Santana is just like her. She can be sweet as sugar on minute and the next she is a pissed off snake. I grew up with her I know this all to well." Quinn smiles "well that's one way to put it." Oscar looks at her "well you spend 18 years living with someone and see if you don't find ways to describe them." Quinn grins "trust me I believe you." Oscar shrugs "but she is my sister and I love her dearly. Actually, she is the only one I get along with." Quinn nods "I know ma told me." Oscar turns to her "why didn't you go to them with all this?" Quinn sighs "I kinda did but ma told me to not get pissy with her when I wasn't. I was just telling her what happened. So I pretty much said fuck it and came to the roof where I locked myself on till I saw those two who said they had a key."

Oscar nods "I see." Quinn sighs "you know whats fucked up Oscar?" The man turns to her "whats that blondie?" Quinn takes a deep breath and lets it out "I'm not saying anything bad about anyone so please don't take it that way ok." She turns and see's him nod "ok." She looks down at her feet again "they will always side with San. She's their daughter and I understand that. Hell you wouldn't of even known about anything going on with Brittany if it hadn't been for her coming after Santana to get her to be with her. So they will always side with her because she is their daughter. I understand that I do, but I have no one on my side. I'm alone, my parents didn't want me. Frannie isn't around much so I really have no one on my side." Oscar reaches over and pulls her to him again "well she maybe my niece but you have me on your side. And trust me Maribel and Jose aren't always on her side. They are one yours as well." Quinn shakes her head "no they aren't. I'm just the charity case they took in, she is their blood. The only reason I think they took me in was because they felt bad about me being kicked out of my house and disowned."

The man turns to Quinn and turns her head to make her look at him "well let me tell you something blondie. You are not a charity case. I had heard about you more from all three of them than I did Bella or Aida for a long time. Thats all they talked about was this blond friend of Santana's, or Santana would tell me all about this hazel eyed blond beauty in her class. They have cared more about you since they have known you than I think your parents ever did Quinn. So please don't ever think they didn't." Quinn looks at him as a tear rolls down her cheek again "I'm not worth worrying over. I'm nothing. I have nothing. I'm so fucked up that I would be better off dead." Oscar holds back his own tears as he listens to the girl, he reaches up and wipes her eyes "Quinn that's not true. You are something. You are something special, you made my niece open her eyes up and see that love does exist in this world. You gave me a beautiful great niece that I am crazy about. Yeah you have problems but hell honey who doesn't have problems?" He pulls the girl into a hug and lets her cry, after she stops he ask "you feel better?" Quinn sighs "a little but not to much." Oscar nods "well we need to get going. You don't have to talk to her, you can stay with me. We'll look around and if you don't like the place you just let ME know ok."

Quinn nods "alright. But can we get some coffee?" As Oscar stands up and holds his hand out to help her up he nods "oh yeah. Ava wouldn't let me have but one cup this morning." Quinn smiles as he wraps a protective arm around her shoulders "well that sucks." Oscar laughs as they walk towards the door with the two guards behind them "that it does. Now lets get down to the car and go get some coffee." With that they make their way threw the building and down to the car. They stop and got coffee before they made their way to place they had to look at for the wedding.


	64. Chapter 64

As they pull up in front of a huge house that almost looks like a castle to Quinn her eyes widen "this is the place?" Oscar nods "it is. Ava knows the people that own it and they are wanting to sell it. She's been trying to talk me into buying it but I'm not to sure about that." Quinn whistles "its huge Oscar." The man nods as they get out "that it is. But its listed for a good price. When you look it over you tell me if I should buy it for her or not." Quinn laughs "why do you want me to tell you?" The man shrugs as they make their way to the door "because like I told you earlier, I'm on your side so I need someone on mine." Quinn laughs as they walk in "oh I see now." Oscar smirks "thought you would." When they walk in Quinn can't help but notice how nice it is "this is huge." Oscar nods "it is. Come on I'll show you around. I'm sure those guys are around here someplace." With that they head threw the house and Oscar shows her around. When they get done looking at the inside they make their way out the back where they see the others "oh there they are." Quinn sighs "yep." Oscar grabs her by the shoulder and squeezes it "you'll be fine. No one knows about the roof but you, me, Bristol and Dani and they both know to not say anything. You'll be fine blondie."

As they walk out Quinn looks around and notices that the back yard is as big as the football field at school if not bigger "this is a nice yard." Oscar nods "it is. So what do you think?" Quinn shrugs "if I had the money I would buy it. But that won't ever happen. So yeah I think you should buy it for her." Oscar laughs "well you know if I buy it you guys can come here whenever you want right?" Quinn smiles "really?" He nods "yep. You will have a key to the place and I will let you know when we are here." Quinn nods "cool." As they make their way over to the others Quinn keeps her eyes away from Santana but can feel her looking at her as Oscar talks to the others "Q can I told to you?" Quinn sighs "no. I have nothing to say to you and I don't want to hear anything from you right now. So please just leave it alone." Santana notices she won't look at her "will you at least look at me?" Quinn sighs and shakes her head "I can't. Please Santana, I'm asking you nicely don't." Santana sighs and looks at her father who had been watching them "let it go for now mija. She's upset." Santana looks at her uncle who is standing next to Quinn and can't help but notice he is being protective of the girl "uncle can I talk to you a minute?"

Oscar nods "yeah." As he looks at Quinn he mumbles "be right back blondie." Quinn nods and watches him walk off with Santana. As he walks up to her Santana looks at her uncle "whats going on with her?" Oscar sighs "just let her be for now sobrina." Santana sighs "I want to talk to her but she won't let me." Oscar nods "I know. Just give her some time. She has alot on her mind and she needs to clear it. So please just give her some space." Santana sighs "I can't do that tío. Something is wrong with her I can tell by looking at her. I want to be there for her." Oscar sighs "like you was this morning when you told her to leave the apartment? Santana you know her mind isn't the greatest so why would you do that no matter how upset you was?" Santana sighs "I wasn't thinking." Oscar nods "I know. Like I said just give her some space. She will be fine later." Santana takes a deep breath and lets it out "fine." With that she walks back towards the others with Jose fallowing "so girls what do you think?" Quinn shrugs "whatever Santana wants to do." With that the girl walks off with Jose fallowing "ok. So then Santana what do you think?" Santana sits down on the edge of the fountain "I like it but I want to know if Q does. I don't' want to say yes and have her hate it but she isn't talking to me so you will have to ask tío what Q thinks." Ava nods "I can do that. I'll be right back."

As Quinn walks into the house she stops and stares at the people standing at the door, as Oscar walks up Quinn ask "what are you guys doing here?" Oscar laughs "oh did I forget to tell you we picked up a few hitchhiker's this morning on our way threw?" Quinn turns and looks at him then back to the ones standing in the door as Kurt says "Ava contacted me the other day and asked if I wanted to come help her get the house ready for wedding." Quinn walks over to him and see's who is in his arms "Eden oh my God." As she takes the baby she kisses her on top of the head "Finn. Give me my daughter." Finn smiles and hands Jazalyn over to her as well "Oscar. This is the best surprise ever. Thank you." The man walks up and kisses her on the temple then whispers "glad that you didn't jump now?" Quinn smiles as she looks at the babies and lets a tear roll down her cheek, as she looks up at him she nods "yes." Oscar nods and wipes her cheek "good. Now give me this one. I'm sure her other mother would like to see her." With that Quinn hands Jazalyn over to him as he walks out the back down. Kurt looks at Quinn "you ok sweetie?" Quinn hugs her daughter to her chest "yeah. I'm fine now. So are you going back with us or what?" Finn shakes his head "no we are staying here with Ava and Oscar. The other will be coming back when you guys do." Quinn nods "I see."

Just then Santana comes rushing in from the back door "Q do you have Eden?" Quinn turns and nods "yeah." Santana walks over and kisses the baby "I missed you lil Q." Finn laughs "I thought I was the only one that called her that." Quinn glares at them both "she will not be called lil Q. Understand?" Finn nods "yeah." Santana rolls her eyes "whatever." Just then Ava smiles "so you found our surprise." Quinn smiles "thank you." Ava nods "your welcome but there is one thing I need you two to do before you leave." Santana turns to her "whats that?" Ava smiles "fallow me." With that she leads them all the dinning room where there is several different cakes on the table "you need to pick out a cake. Kurt, Finn and I can take care of the rest. I just need you to pick one out and what you want it to look like." With that they all sit down and start tasting cakes. An hour later Quinn sighs "I like those two." Santana nods "I like those also." Ava nods "ok do you want me to have them put them both on the cake or do you just want to pick one?" Santana shakes her head "use both." Ava nods "ok now what do you want it to look like?" Santana and Quinn shrug "whatever." Quinn rolls her eyes "it doesn't matter." Ava nods "but it does. Here is a book look threw it and see what one you like best."

The girls nod and start looking threw the cakes, as they are getting close to half way Quinn stops Santana from turning the page "I like that. Well kinda." Santana looks at it "it pretty cool." Quinn nods "it is. But I don't like the white flowers though." Santana nods "I agree." Finn looks at the cake and smiles "you could have rainbow flowers." Kurt glares at him "shut up Finn. You couldn't plan a wedding if you had to." Quinn tilts her head and looks at the flowers "no he's right. That would be pretty cool." Santana nods "they could do a pink stair case on one said and a purple on the other and the flowers could be rainbowed. That would actually look cool." Maribel looks at the cake "yeah that would be different." Ava smiles "is that the one you want then?" Quinn nods "yeah unless she wants a different one." Santana shakes her head "no I like this one." Ava nods "alright then. I will call them and talk to them about it. Well I'll make that happen lets put it that way." Oscar laughs "I have a feeling you'll get what you want with them." They all laugh as Jose looks at the clock "we need to get going guys."

As they stand up Quinn looks at Oscar "you all taking us back?" Oscar nods "yeah that way Ava and Kurt can get to work on what they need to do." Quinn nods "alright." Santana watches the two and then speaks up "not that I'm bitching about you two getting along but am I like invisible or something?" Quinn sighs as she moves Eden around "no. I'm just not fully ready to talk to you." Santana sighs "why not?" Quinn rolls her eyes "oh I don't know how about, why don't you just go next door till I'm ready. Does that sound familiar?" With that the blond walks away "oh and your gonna be lucky if I don't dye my damn hair before the wedding." Santana's eyes widen "oh please tell me she's joking?" As she looks at her uncle he shrugs "that I have no clue about." With that they all get in the cars and head back to the city. When they get there they head up to the apartments, as Santana and Quinn walk into theirs with the girls Santana ask "Q are you serious about dying your hair for the wedding?" Quinn shrugs "thought about it." Santana narrows her eyes "what color?" Quinn shrugs and goes to the bedroom. As she lays Eden on the bed she says "not sure." Santana walks in and puts Jazalyn on the bed "Q you can't do that." Quinn stops packing and looks at her "why the hell not?"

Santana sighs "Q think about it. This is our wedding, do you really want to dye your hair some odd color?" Quinn sighs "maybe." Santana shakes her head "do what you want." As they finish packing they take the bags to the front door, Quinn sits down on the couch with Jazalyn on her lap "your momma hates the idea of me dyeing my hair. What do you think?" Jazalyn looks at her and smiles "you don't care if I shave it do you?" Jazalyn kicks her legs and smiles again "that's what I thought." Just the Santana sits down with Eden on her lap "Eden tell your mother she can't dye her hair for the wedding." Quinn looks over and see's the baby smiling at Santana "go on tell her. Say that would not be good mommy." Quinn rolls her eyes "whats the big deal?" Santana sighs and turns to her "think about our wedding pictures when they get older. Do you want to explain to them that you got a wild hair up your ass and decided to just dye your hair some odd color before our wedding?" Quinn sighs and thinks about it "I guess not." Santana nods "alright then." Just then they hear a knock on the door "come in." Quinn looks at Santana funny "you couldn't get up and answer it?" Santana shrugs "we have guards its not like they will let some nut job in the building." Quinn shakes her head as Dani walks in "you guys all ready?" Both girls nod as they get up "alright we'll take your bags down. Be in the car in 10 minutes."

Quinn nods and checks to make sure they have everything before heading to the door "lets head home Jaz." With that they all walk out and head down to the car where Maribel and Jose are waiting "got everything?" Santana nods as she see's Quinn walking to the second car with Jazalyn "yeah. I guess I'm riding with you." Maribel nods "your with your father. I'm riding with Quinn." Santana nods and gets in as Maribel makes her way to the other car and gets in "alright we're ready." The driver nods and they start down the road. After a few minutes Maribel looks over at the blond "you gonna talk to me?" Quinn shrugs as she looks out the window while Jazalyn plays with her fingers "what do you want to talk about?" Maribel sighs "whats going on with you Quinn?" Quinn looks down at the baby when she bits her finger "shit that hurt. She has a damn tooth coming in." Maribel looks down to see Jazalyn smiling "seriously?" Quinn nods and rubs her finger "on the bottom in the front." Maribel sticks her finger in the babies mouth and she bites down on it "damn it. Easy Jazalyn." The baby smiles and pulls the finger out of her mouth "no she has two coming in Quinn. Not one."

The girl looks down at her finger where she was bit and see's two teeth marks "ok then two." Maribel laughs "I bet Santana don't know it." Quinn shrugs "probably not. She won't let her chew on her fingers like that." Maribel nods "she will when we get to the plane." As they arrive at the airport they get out and head towards the private jet with the guards fallowing "mija come here." Santana hands Eden to Jose and walks over to them "what?" Maribel grabs her hand and sticks her knuckle in Jazalyn's mouth "why are you... Fuck that hurt. What the hell was that?" Maribel laughs "your daughter is cutting teeth mija. She has two already coming in." Santana moves and opens the babies mouth to see two teeth barely in "that hurt monkey." Jazalyn laughs at her mother as they walk to the plane "how did you find that out?" Maribel points to Quinn "Jazalyn was chewing on her fingers. She bit them." Quinn nods "it hurt."

As they get on the plane Santana takes Jazalyn to buckle her in while Quinn makes her way over to Eden and sticks her finger in the babies mouth and feels of her gums "blondie what are you doing?" Quinn makes a face "ok Eden let go." Eden smiles at her mother as Quinn says "Eden has one too." Maribel walks over and feels of her mouth "top front tooth." Jose looks at them "explain what you two are talking about." Maribel sighs "Eden has a tooth on the top coming in and Jazalyn has two on the bottom coming in." Jose smiles "they are getting big. Before long they will have a mouthful of them." Quinn sighs and sits down beside Eden "oh trust me I know." As they sit there a minute the pilot comes back "alright, everyone on?" Jose looks around and nods "yep all here." The pilot nods and shuts the door and locks it "alright put your seat belts on, we will be taking on in a minute." Everyone nods and puts them on "Quinn, Santana give the girls their bottles as we take off or their pacifiers. It will help with their ears popping." The girls nod and take them both out, as the plane starts moving they give the babies the bottles and both of them take them.

As they start down the runway and take off Jazalyn spits her bottle out and whimpers "ok here's your pacifier." Santana sticks that in her mouth and the baby stops, once they are in the air and can move around Quinn takes Eden out to burp her "before long we will be home little one." When she gets done burping her she see's the baby is asleep and puts her back in her car seat, she lays her seat back and closes her eyes. She didn't expect to drift off but she did. Santana looks over to see they are both asleep "did you find out what was wrong wit her?" Maribel shakes her head "no we found Jazalyn's teeth right after I asked her." Santana sighs "something is going on with her." Jose nods "we know." Maribel turns and looks at the blond "I'm just not sure what it is." Santana sighs and watches Quinn sleep and then looks down to see Jazalyn is asleep. As she turns to her father she ask "how are we gonna get the car?" Jose smiles "Aida and Diego went and picked it up. They took it to the airport in Lima that we will be landing at." Santana nods "I see. But how are we gonna take these two home and stop and pick up the twins?" Maribel laughs "Carmen is coming to pick you all up. We will stop and get the twins." Santana nods "oh ok. Well I am gonna take a nap." Maribel and Jose nod and start talking to each other while the four girls sleep.


	65. Chapter 65

After a little while Jose wakes Santana and Quinn up "hey we'll be landing soon. Quinn nods and sits up as does Santana. They buckle the girls in and then put theirs on, a few minutes later they fell the plane descending, Quinn looks over to see Eden is still asleep "hopefully she will sleep threw her ears popping." Just then Jazalyn opens her eyes and whimpers and Santana gives her the pacifier again, after a moment she goes back to sleep. Just as they land Quinn looks out the window "shit." Maribel looks at her "what?" Quinn sighs "it raining." Jose nods "I forgot to tell you. The pilot told me earlier." Quinn nods as the plane stops "ok the guards will be taking the luggage with them, Carmen is picking you guys up to take you home." Quinn nods as she picks the car seat up with Eden in it "alright." As she makes her way off the plane she see's Carmen parked close by and runs over to put Eden in "hey." Carmen smiles "hey. Nice trip?" Quinn sighs as she buckles the car seat it "not exactly." Carmen turns to say something else but Santana opens the door and puts Jazalyn in and shuts it before making her way over to the other side to get in the front "damn that rains cold." Carmen nods as she see's Quinn buckle Jazalyn in "you guys ready?" Santana nods "home." Carmen rolls her eyes "where the hell else would I take you?"

Not much is said on the way home, Carmen keeps looking in the mirror at Quinn every few minutes. As they pull onto their street Carmen ask "did you find their teeth?" Quinn smiles and nods "yeah the hard way." Carmen laughs "me to. Frannie found Eden's last night. I found Jazalyn's yesterday afternoon." As they pull into the driveway Santana gets out and goes to get Jazalyn and takes her in "Q is everything on with you two?" Quinn sighs and unbuckles Eden "I don't know." Carmen watches the girl get out and head in with the baby "well something's going on with you two." With that thought she jumps out and runs in the house. Not long after they are home Frannie walks in "its fucking raining its ass off." Quinn looks up at her "yep." Frannie walks over and hugs her sister "missed you." Quinn nods "missed you." Kerri who has been watching the two of them since they came in ask "Luce can I talk to you a minute." Quinn nods and puts Eden on the floor on her blanket and fallows Kerri to the kitchen "your moving around better." Kerri nods "yeah." As they sit down Kerri looks at her "whats going on with you two? Something is off and don't tell me its nothing or your fine. I know you better than you think I do." Quinn sighs and pulls her hair up "I've had a pretty shitty day. I left my meds at home and didn't have them with me. So my day has fucking sucked."

Kerri nods "I see. Why did you forget them?" Quinn shrugs "its all natural. I didn't think they would make a difference in not taking them one day. I didn't want to go threw security with them and have to explain." Kerri nods "I see." Quinn rubs her eyes "I didn't hardly sleep last night then Santana got pissed at me and started a fight with me this morning over fucking nothing. Then I went to the roof of the building and thought about jumping and Oscar talked me into not doing it. SO yeah my day has fucking sucked." Kerri nods "I get it. But are you ok?" Quinn nods "as soon as I take the night pill I'll be fine." Kerri nods "alright then. Does Santana know you didn't take the pills with you?" Before Quinn can say anything Santana speaks up "no she didn't. I thought you took them with you Q." Quinn sighs "ease drop much." With that the blond stands up and leaves the room "Santana don't think anything of it. She hasn't took them since yesterday morning when you guys left." Santana sighs "that explains alot actually." Kerri looks at her "how much of that did you hear?" Santana turns to her "just the end where you asked if I new she didn't take her pills, why?" Kerri shrugs "just wondering." With that she gets up and slowly makes her way back to the living room.

Once they are all in the living room Maribel speaks up "ok as you all know we will be leaving Monday morning. Make sure you have everything you will need when we leave. That means make sure you have cloths, shoes everything. Quinn make sure you have your pills when we leave, Carmen you too." Both girls nod and Kerri looks at Quinn but says nothing. Santana looks at her mother "how are we doing this? I mean are we gonna go threw security again or are we just getting on the plane?" Maribel sighs "we have to go threw security but we will all be together why?" Santana looks at Quinn "because someone didn't take their pills this trip. They left them here because she didn't want to explain it to security." Maribel sighs and looks at Quinn "if you aren't comfortable carrying them give them to me and I will take them for you." Quinn just nods, Maribel watches her a minute "I mean it Quinn. You have to take them everyday." Quinn nods "I know OK." Maribel raises and eyebrow at the girl then looks at the clock "ok its 8, got get your night pill and take it now. We are ordering dinner so you can eat before you fall asleep. All else Santana can watch the girls if you do fall asleep." Quinn sighs and stands up and goes towards the stairs "fine."

After she is gone Maribel looks at her daughter "that explains her mood." Santana sighs "part of it. I'm the other part." Jose nods "that you are. But it explains her short temper." A few moments later Quinn comes back down and sits on the couch, Kerri looks at her "you ok?" Quinn nods "yeah." Maribel looks at them "alright as I was saying, make sure you have everything. Oscar is sending the plane back to pick up all the dresses and tuxes. So we won't have to worry about them getting lost. He will also be taking most of the luggage. So all you will need is a carry on and the girls diaper bags." Everyone nods as Kerri speaks up "we can just put what we need for the kids in a carry on and send the rest with the luggage can't we?" Maribel thinks for a minute "that would make more since, so yeah we'll do that." Jose looks at them "Aida is taking your dresses to the airport so you won't have to worry about them. I'll get all the other just make sure they have the names on them. I already told Dani and Bristol the same thing." Santana nods as Carmen says "alright. I'll get Casey to bring hers over here so we will have it when you need to take them." Jose nods "that works. So everyone knows what we are doing Monday?" Everyone nods as Frannie ask "what time is the flight Monday?"

Quinn turns and looks at her sister "I thought you had to work till Wednesday?" Frannie smiles "Mr. Greenway said since he was going he would let me off so I could just fly out with you guys." Quinn nods "oh ok." Maribel smiles "the plane leaves at 9 so we have to leave here at 6. Oscar is sending the plane for everything else the night before." Jose looks around "anyone got anymore questions?" Santana thinks a minute "do we have assigned seats on this flight?" Maribel shakes her head "no. We have tickets but once we are on the plane we can sit where we want pretty much." Santana nods "ok then." Jose looks at her "you two will have to sit with the girls. Put them in there seats next to yours." Quinn nods "figured that." No one says anything else, a little bit later the delivery guys shows up with the food and they all sit down to eat. Once they are done Santana looks over at Quinn who is yawning "why don't you go ahead and go to bed. I can put the girls in bed." Quinn looks at her "fine." She gets up kisses all the babies good night and heads up to bed. Once she is in the bedroom Santana sighs "I fucked up." Kerri looks at her "what do you mean?" Santana tells her everything that had happened that morning and Kerri nods "I see."

Santana looks over to see both girls are asleep "I'm going to go put them in bed." With that she takes them up one at a time and puts them in bed. Once she is done she comes back to sit on the couch "are you going to talk to her about it?" Santana nods "yeah but I want her to get some sleep first." Kerri watches her "she's not ok. Something is going on with her that she isn't letting out." Santana rubs her face "I know. But she won't talk to me. The only ones she see's to talk to is you and Oscar. She spent all morning with him." Kerri watches her "I'll talk to her tomorrow and see if I can't find out whats going on. I'm sorry to say but if she doesn't come out of this you may need to postpone the wedding." Santana shakes her head "she won't let me. She's not ok but she won't postpone it." Kerri watches her and then see's Sam on the floor asleep "well she's out in a hell of a place." Santana looks down and smiles "I'll put her in bed for you." Kerri nods and watches her take the girl and put her in bed. When she comes back Kerri stands up "alright. I'm gonna go lay down with her. I'll talk to Luce tomorrow." Santana nods and grabs the monitors "alright. Night." With that they both head to bed. As Santana climbs in bed she pulls Quinn over to her and cuddles up to her back "I love you Q, night." She kisses her on the neck and drifts off to sleep holding her.

The next morning Santana wakes up and see's Quinn still asleep, she rolls over and looks at the clock and is shocked that both the girls are still asleep. She slowly gets out of bed and makes her way out of the room, she walks in to check on the girls but both cribs are empty and she rushes out of the room and down to the living room to see Maribel holding Eden and Jazalyn in on Kerri's lap "for fuck sake you could of told me." Maribel looks up at her "sorry I wanted to spend some time with them and thought you two could use the rest." Santana sighs and sits down "next time just let me know please. I think I had a mild stroke or heart attack for a moment." Maribel smiles "sorry." Santana looks at the clock again "how long they been up?" Maribel shrugs "a couple of hours. I heard them when I was checking on the twins and just went up and got them." Santana nods "oh ok." Just then they hear the bedroom door open and hear Bailey running down the steps and Santana looks up to see Quinn coming down "how you feeling?" Quinn rubs her eyes "better." Santana nods "take your morning pill?" Quinn holds it up "about to. I have to eat with it remember." Santana nods and watches her walk to the kitchen and then looks at Kerri "don't forget." Kerri nods and kisses on Jazalyn "I won't."

Just then Quinn comes walking back in with a bowl in her hands "how long have you been up?" Santana sighs "a few minutes." Quinn stops chewing and looks at then clock then to Santana "they slept that long?" Santana shakes her head "no my mother decide to check my heart this morning and took them out of bed and not tell me. I woke up shocked and then had a heart attach when I couldn't find them." Quinn nods "I see." As she goes back to eating she can't help but feel odd "something is odd about me today." Santana turns and looks at her "what do you mean?" Quinn shakes her head "I don't know. Something just feel off. Like I'm forgetting something." Maribel sits there a moment then jerks her head up "Quinn I need to see you in my office." Quinn looks at her funny then nods "alright?" Maribel hands Eden to Santana and takes Quinn to the office "I know what it is." Quinn looks at her funny "ok what is it?" Maribel opens the safe and pulls out a box "this is your wedding band from Santana." Quinn nods "ok." Maribel shakes her head "you still haven't go hers. Thats what is off Quinn. We was suppose to do it and never got around to it." Quinn sits down "fuck. How could I forget that?" Maribel sighs "your not alone. I should of remembered too. That means we have to go get one today." Quinn nods "let me get ready and we can go. I'll take Eden so she doesn't have her hands full." Maribel nods "I'll take Lexi since she isn't having a good day."

With that Quinn walks out and into the kitchen to put her bowl away and makes her way to the bedroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. When she comes back down Kerri looks at her "where you going?" Quinn sighs "I have to go pick something up. I'm taking Eden so you won't have your hands full San." Santana looks at here "where are you going?" Quinn sighs "to pick something up." Santana nods "alright." Kerri looks at Quinn "I need to talk to you today too." Quinn nods "can it wait till we get back?" Kerri smiles "yes. I'm just letting you know that we need to talk today." Quinn nods and picks Eden up "alright. Well I'm going to go get her dressed. Be back in a few." With that she heads up to get the baby ready. She comes back down and looks at Maribel "ready?" Maribel nods "Julian should sleep for a while. We'll be back soon." With that they walk out and head to the store. When they get there Maribel looks at her "so you ever gonna answer my question Quinn?" Quinn looks at her funny "I don't remember you asking me anything." Maribel smiles "yesterday. I asked you want was going on with you." Quinn nods "my meds I guess." Maribel nods "that all?"

Quinn looks down at Eden and nods "yeah." As they walk in the store Quinn goes to looking at the wedding bands "may I help you ladies?" Maribel nods "we need a wedding band." The woman nods and Quinn tells her the size "all of them we have in that size are these." Quinn looks threw them "shit. I don't have enough money for them." Maribel looks at her "don't you have your card? You should have enough on it." Quinn purses her lips and nods "yeah. But I was hoping I would of had enough in cash to pay for it." The woman looks at her "when do you need it by?" Quinn laughs "next Friday. But we are leaving Monday." The woman nods "I see." Maribel see's Quinn eyeing one of the rings "you have the money Quinn. Get it." Quinn picks the ring up "it would match her engagement ring." Maribel nods "it would. Get it, its perfect Quinn." Quinn looks at the price and about drops Eden "is that in dollars?" The sales woman nods "yes ma'am." Quinn looks at it again then to Maribel "whole shit ma. Look at the price." Maribel looks over and nods "you have the money Quinn. Get it, you know its the one you want to get her." Quinn sighs and nods "alright." The woman takes the ring and rings it up, once she gives Quinn the total she hands her card to her "she better love this ring the rest of her damn life." When they get done Quinn puts the ring in Maribel's purse so she doesn't lose it.

When they head home Maribel's phone rings "hello?" She listens a minute and turns on a different street "I'll be right there." Quinn turns and looks at her "where are we going?" Maribel sighs "we need to go to my office. The cops are there looking for me." Quinn feels her heart rate pick up "why?" Maribel shrugs "we'll find out." As they pull in and get out they walk in and see two officers talking to Diego "look she's here now. So back off." The officers turn and see them walking up "Mrs. Lopez?" Maribel nods "yes." One of the officers sighs "we need to talk to you about your daughter." Maribel looks at them "which one? I have three." The man looks at the paper in his hand "Santana." Maribel nods "what about her?" The officer hands the paper to her "she's being sued for custody of an infant girl. Your other daughter is the one suing her." Maribel hand Lexi to Diego and takes the paper "you have got to be fucking kidding me. When?" The other officer sighs "the end of next month. The information is on the paper, since Santana is a minor we had to serve you with them." Maribel nods "alright, thank you." The officers nod and walk out as Maribel looks at Diego " I may need you and Aida to come to the house tonight." Diego nods "that's fine. Let us know and we'll be there." Quinn looks at Maribel "she can't take her can she?"

Maribel looks up at the blond "no. Mr. Greenway will take care of this shit trust me. My daughter is about to get disowned for a damn good reason." Quinn looks at Maribel "when are you going to tell her?" Maribel sighs "lets go talk to Jose and see what he says." Quinn nods and waits for Maribel to take the baby back and head out the door. As they get to the hospital they make there way to Jose's office where he told them to meet him "what is it?" Maribel hands him the papers and he reads them "what the fucking hell is her problem?" Maribel sits Lexi down on the couch in her car seat by Quinn and turns to him "I have no fucking clue but she is pissing me the fuck off now. She belongs to those two." Jose nods "I know, have you told her yet?" Maribel picks a pen up off his desk "no. I just got them. Thank God we wasn't at home when they was served." Jose nods "when are we telling her?" Maribel tosses the pen down "Fuck I don't know." As they both sit down Quinn looks at them "we tell her as soon as we get home then we call the lawyer and ask how fast I can adopt her. If we can do it as soon as we get married and get it final before that court date we should be ok shouldn't we?" Jose looks at her "you may not be able to until after this shit is over. We can have Frannie look at them tonight or we can call Greenway now."

Quinn nods "call him so we can tell her what he says." Jose nods and dials the number and puts it on speaker "hello?" Jose sighs "hey Marvin. I need to talk to you about something." The man sighs "whats going on now?" Jose reads the paper to him and when he's done the lawyer says "well she won't get her. I'm telling you that now. When are they getting married?" Jose tells him "the 4th." The man's doesn't say anything then speaks up "I'll meet you at your house in an hour unless she is with you now." Maribel shakes her head "she's at home. She doesn't know about this." Mr. Greenway laughs "then I'll meet you there and we can talk to her about this. She isn't losing that baby. I'll have Frannie come with me so that she knows whats going on too." Maribel nods "aright see you then." With that they hang up "you able to come home?" Jose nods "I can take off for a bit. There's someone that can cover for me." With that Maribel and Quinn head out as Jose lets them know he will be out for a while.


	66. Chapter 66

As they all get to the house they walk in and Santana looks up from Jazalyn to see both her parents and Quinn come in "ummm ok why are you home so early papá?" Jose walks over and sits down still in his scrubs "I have to go back to work in a little bit. But we need to talk to you, but we are waiting till someone gets here." Santana looks at them all kinda funny but stops when she see's the look on Quinn's face "what's going on? I can tell something is up by the look on Q's face." Maribel sighs as she puts Lexi in her swing "we will discuss it when the others get here mija." Santana looks over to see Quinn is doing the same thing with a sleeping Eden "no someone tell me now." Just then there's a knock on the door and Jose goes to answer it "give us a minute mija and we'll explain it." Santana sighs and takes Jazalyn to her swing "Q whats going on?" Quinn turns to her "we'll explain in just a minute ok. I promise." Santana puts the baby in the swing and turns to her "I'm not gonna like it am I?" Quinn looks around and see's her sister and Mr. Greenway standing in the living room and shakes her head "no." Santana turns to see them and ask "ok why are you two here? Well I mean Frannie lives here but she's suppose to be at work. So why are you here?"

Mr. Greenway looks at her "come sit down and we will discuss it ok." Quinn grabs Santana by the hand and leads her over to the couch "now whats going on. I'm kinda sick of no one telling me any fucking thing." Maribel reaches in her purse and hands the papers to the lawyer "I got a call while we was out to go to the office asap. When I got there two officers was there to serve these to you but since you are a minor they had to serve them to me or your father." Santana looks at them "what are they?" Mr. Greenway reads threw them and says "well its papers to take you to court for custody of Jazalyn Lopez. Your sister seems to think she would be a better parent than you are." Hearing this Santana jumps up off the couch and looks at him "like fucking hell she is getting her. She doesn't even have her own kids, there is no way in fucking hell she is taking my baby from me." The man looks at her "please sit down Santana." Santana shakes her head "no that fucking puta has done it this time. She is so dead when I see her again." Quinn stands up and looks at her "San please sit down and listen to him." Santana shakes her head and starts to pace "no. I am so sick of her shit. First they come in here and fucking knock me out and cause me to lose my fucking memory trying to take her, they pull a fucking gun on all of you because you wouldn't give her to them. Then her fucked up man breaks in and tries to kidnap her. Now she is trying to take me to court to get her. NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN Q."

Frannie steps in front of Santana "she won't be able to get her Santana. Not with all of that. Am I wrong Mr. Greenway?" The man shakes his head "no your right. She can't get her, for one the papers was signed for her to go to you even though he never read the papers. Plus add in all that, that you just said no judge will put a baby in those living situations. Add in the fact that she doesn't even have custody of her kids and her ex husband does, there is no way she will be taken out of this house Santana. All she is doing is wasting her money on something she won't ever get." Santana walks over and looks at Jazalyn who is smiling at her then picks her up and holds her to her chest "she's my daughter Mr. Greenway. I will hurt her severely, I'm not even playing. I have held back every damn time I have fought her but I won't anymore." The man nods "I know this Santana. Now will you please sit down and listen to me?" Santana keeps the baby in her arms and walks over and sits down between him and Quinn "now as I was trying to tell you. We have a couple of options. Option one is to start the adoption papers the day you get married or option two is we can wait till after this court date to start them. If we do it before she will have to fight both of you and therefor she will have to refile and that will take her longer. Now I can reply to this now and tell them we don't agree and that will give us some time. Now what do you want to do?"

Santana looks at Quinn "we file as soon as possible so she has to fight us both. She isn't married but we will be." The man nods "alright then. I will go back to the office and draw up both sets of adoption papers for both girls and the day you get married you will both sign them and when I get back the next day I will have them done by the time you get back from your honeymoon." Quinn nods "and that will cause all this to be put off?" The man nods "it will." Quinn looks at her sister "its the right thing to do right?" Frannie nods "it is Quinn. This way she isn't just fighting one of you she is fighting a set of parents." Quinn nods "then that's what we'll do." The man nods "alright as soon as I get back I will start all this." Jose nods "whatever it cost let me know. She isn't getting away with this shit. And trust me when I see her again she isn't going to like me." Mr. Greenway laughs "that's a family matter. Thats between you all. But this." The man shakes the papers "this I can take care of." Santana nods "do whatever you have to for me to keep her." The man turns to her "Santana I promise you that you won't lose her. I can have this shit postponed so long that she will be in high school before we go to court over it if I wanted."

Santana kisses the baby on the top of the head "I'm serious Mr. Greenway. Do what you have to for me to keep my daughter. I may not of given birth to her but she is my daughter." The man nods "that she is. Who ever is the one to take care of her and raise her is the parents. So I am going to say that would be you two." Quinn nods "we have." Frannie smirks "and she doesn't want to push to hard. I know a few secrets on her myself." Mr. Greenway looks up at her "oh really now?" Frannie nods "yes sir. Look right there on that line." Quinn points to a line of the paper and the man turns red "now that's just pull shit. I didn't even see that when I glanced threw it." Santana looks at him "what does it say?" The man shakes his head and sighs "it says she is fighting for custody because no gay teen should raise a child." Santana grits her teeth and Frannie laughs "that's what I'm talking about, I have some shit on her myself." The man looks at Frannie "and what would that be?" Frannie looks at all of them in the room and sighs "when she was a teenager she spent the night with me once and we had sex. It was a one time thing but she still done it. She can't say that she hasn't ever been with a woman because she has." The man laughs "oh this just keeps getting better and better. What else?" Frannie shrugs "I know of at least 1 other woman she has had sex with." Santana and Quinn both look at her "are you kidding me?" Frannie shakes her head "no it was when she was 19, she cheated on Kemen not just with a man but with a woman as well."

Mr. Greenway laughs "well Miss Fabrey. You will not be helping me on this case but you will be a witness if I need you to be. Will you be ok with that." Frannie nods "whatever I have to do to keep that baby with her parents." Maribel shakes her head "how did we not know all that?" Frannie shrugs "I didn't know about the second woman till I found Quinn when I came back." Jose laughs "our daughter is a freak." Santana shakes her head "no she's a slut that wants to make everyone miserable because she is. Big difference there." Mr. Greenway stands up "alright, we are gonna head back to the office so I can get all this going. Frannie can help me with the adoption papers but she can't with the rest. I will call you all this evening when I get done ok. This will be at the top of my list." Santana nods "thank you." The man smiles "oh one more thing. Do you have her birth certificate?" Santana nods "its in the safe in the office why?" The man looks at her "I need a copy of it. Do you have a way to do that?"

Maribel nods and stands "give me just a moment and I will get you a copy. Frannie come with me please." Frannie nods and fallows Maribel to the office, once they are gone Mr. Greenway looks at the babies "they are all getting so big." Quinn smiles "they are. Jazalyn is 4 months today and Eden will be 4 months the 8th and those two are 2 months." The man smiles at them "time flies. Enjoy them while they are little. I remember when all mine was babies. I miss them at that age." He reaches over and takes Jazalyn from Santana "she looks so much like you Santana." Santana nods "more and more everyday. She is just lighter skinned than I am. She is almost white." The man looks at the baby "it looks like her eyes are a hazel color. You would think she was Quinn's baby to be honest." Quinn laughs "and Eden's eyes are a blue." The man smiles "well you little lady will get to have two very loving mothers to raise you and your sister." Santana smiles "that's the first time anyone has called them sisters." Mr. Greenway turns to her "well that's what they will be in a few days." He winks at the girls as Frannie and Maribel come back out "she went ahead and gave me a copy of both of them, Eden and Jazalyn's." The man nods "good. Saves me from getting it later. Alright we are gonna head back to the office and I will talk to you all later. I will see you at the wedding."

With that Frannie and Mr. Greenway head out and Jose stands up "alright I need to get back to the hospital. Santana you ok?" Santana sighs as she kisses Jazalyn again "yeah. I'm just pissed." Jose nods "me to. I believe its time to redo my will." Santana nods "I agree." With that he kisses them all on the temple and heads back to work. As they all sit back down Maribel looks at Santana "where is Kerri at?" Santana points to the guest room "laying down taking a nap with Sam. She had to take a pain pill and it knocked her out." Maribel nods "I was wondering where she went." Quinn looks at Santana "everything will be fine baby." Santana sighs "I know. I'm just so pissed off." Maribel nods "give me Jazalyn and go to the basement work the anger out. I can watch them, if they wake up I'll have one of you come back up." Both girls nod and head down to the basement.

As they walk down Santana pulls her shirt off and Quinn fallows her "San talk to me." Santana walks straight over and starts punching the punching bag "whats there to say Q? My sister hates me enough to put me threw this kinda fucking shit." Quinn stands back and watches her "I know but.." Santana laughs "no fucking buts Q. She fucking hates me. Why I have no fucking clue, she has always fucking hated me. Since the day I was born she has fucking hated me. WHAT THE FUCK COULD I DO TO HER AS A FUCKING BABY TO CAUSE HER TO FUCKING AT ME?" Quinn flinches when she see's Santana kick the bag as hard a she can then see's her stop "San." Santana shakes her head and stands there breathing heavy "I just want to be alone right now Q. I love you but I need space from everyone." Quinn looks at her back and sighs "don't pull away from me Santana. We are getting married in a week." Santana drops her head "I'm not pulling away. I just need some space." Quinn nods even though Santana can't see her "ok." With that she turns and makes her way back up the steps. When she walks in the kitchen she looks at Maribel who is standing at the sink with Jazalyn in her arms "she run you out of the basement?" Quinn sighs and sits down "yeah. Why does Bella hate her so much?" Maribel finishes with the bottle for the baby and turns to her "she is jealous of Santana. She doesn't hate her or I don't think she does, hell she might I don't know. But she was jealous because she wasn't the youngest anymore."

Maribel gives the baby the bottle and walks over to sit with Quinn "when we brought her home after she was born Bella told us to take her back and get a new one. Make sure it was a brother this time not a sister. She wanted to be the baby girl." Quinn props her head up with her hand and looks at Maribel "so she was jealous because she wasn't the youngest girl?" Maribel nods "yes. Then when Aida had Madalena she was so pissed because she didn't have a girl that's why she tried for two more. Kemen finally made her stop trying." Quinn sits there a minute "that's why she started hating me again when she found out I was having a girl." Maribel nods "she can't have a girl so now she is trying her best to take this little girl. Don't ask me what the deal is with all that because I have no clue. She didn't want a little sister now she has two. Then she couldn't have a daughter and hates anyone that does. Its fucked up really." Quinn nods "that it is. It actually makes no damn since." Maribel laughs "your telling me." They sit there for a few minutes and Maribel looks at Quinn "what was one your mind in New York Quinn?" Quinn looks down at the counter "its stupid." Maribel shakes her head "no its not. Talk to me."

Quinn sighs and looks up at her then to Jazalyn "I just feel like that no matter what you and pa will always have Santana's back and won't have mine. Its like... let me see how to put this. Its almost like I have no parents. I know you and pa took me in but at times I feel like you did it because you felt sorry for me." Maribel tilts her head "do you really feel that way?" Quinn looks up to keep the tears from falling "sometimes." Maribel sighs "Quinn we took you in because we love you. You have always been like a daughter to us. To me you was always my white blond daughter that I didn't give birth to but still had." Quinn laughs "well that's something." Maribel smiles "it is. We didn't feel sorry for you like you think we did. We did feel sorry for you because you was dealt a shitty hand with parents. We wanted to show you what a family really was. Well with the exception of Bella. But I think there is a Bella in everyone's family some place." Quinn grins "yeah." Maribel turns in her seat and crosses her legs "look. We don't think any differently of you than we do Carmen or Santana or Aida. You are out daughter just the same as they are. The only reason we didn't adopt you like we did with Carmen is because we always new Santana wanted to marry you one day, adopting you would of made that hard as hell."

Quinn nods "I get it. I told you its stupid." Maribel shakes her head "its not stupid Quinn. Nothing is stupid." Quinn sits there a minute "I think I know what I want to do when I get older." Maribel grins "oh yeah and whats that?" Quinn shrugs "its crazy but after today I kinda want to fallow in Frannie's foot steps and become a lawyer. I mean with what happened to Santana and all. I want to be able to help people like that one day. I wasn't sure till today. Seeing Mr. Greenway and Frannie here helping her keep Jazalyn made me realize that I wanted to do that." Maribel smiles "then you will become a lawyer. And you will be a damn good one, you have a heart but you don't know when to back down either." Quinn laughs "yeah I'm kinda stubborn." Maribel laughs "your telling me." Just then they hear Santana "why didn't you tell me you figured out what you wanted to do?" Quinn turns and looks at her "you already had to much on your mind." Santana walks over and wraps her arms around her "baby you could of told me. Even with everything going on you could of told me that." Quinn turns and looks at her "I wanted to give you your space. I was going to tell you but I wasn't for sure when."

Santana kisses her and smiles "told you that you would figure it out when it was time." Quinn grins "that you did." Maribel watches then and then laughs "oh hell. I'm going to have a nurse, two doctors and two lawyers, a dancer and a teacher in the family. Damn I have it made. I'll have people to take care of me when I'm old and sick and someone to sue anyone I need to sue." Both girls laugh and look at her as Santana says "just wait till the other two figure out what they want to be." Maribel smirks "oh this family is one hell of a mix. We have three blond kids and a blond grand kid plus all the others." Santana rolls her eyes "your just happy you got some white skin and blond hair up in here now." Maribel nods "I am. Alright I am going to give this one to you Quinn because I think mine are waking up." Quinn takes the baby as Maribel walks out of the room "you need to go shower. You kinda smell." Santana looks at Quinn with a shocked look "are you saying I stink?" Quinn smirks "yep and I didn't even make you smell. You did all that on your own." Santana glares at her "watch it blondie." Quinn smiles "do you feel better at least?" Santana nods "I do. But I'm still pissed as well." Quinn nods "I know. I'm pissed too." With that Santana heads up to take a shower while Quinn walks back to the living room with Jazalyn to check on Eden.


	67. Chapter 67

Later that evening when everyone was home and awake they was all sitting in the living room. Jose had come home early to wait on the call from the lawyer, Maribel had filled everyone in on what had happened that day and they was all pissed just as much as Santana. Aida looks at her mother "did she not learn a lesson when I beat the hell out of her?" Jose shakes his head "obviously not. What will it take to teach her a lesson." Santana looks at him and smirks "we could always have Dani and Bristol pay her a visit. That might do it." Jose looks at her "I don't think that would work." Santana sighs "true." Diego looks at Quinn who isn't saying much "Quinn you ok?" Quinn nods "yeah. Just trying to figure out what her deal is." Aida scuffs "she's a miserable bitch that wants everyone to be just as unhappy as she is." Kerri nods "that she is." Santana turns to Kerri "whats going on with Randy anyways?" Kerri sighs "last I new he took a deal with the DA. He was to stay away from you all and he would only get a year on probation. How fucked up is that?" Santana shakes her head "he won't do it. I promise you he is behind all this shit." Maribel shakes her head "no, I think they are in this together."

Quinn turns back to Kerri "so if he has to stay away from us. Does that me he can't be in the court room?" Kerri thinks a minute "I'm not sure. You would have to talk to Mr. Greenway about that when he calls." Frannie nods "we can ask. He'll know." Just then the phone rings and Jose answers it and puts it on speaker "hello?" They all hear Mr. Greenway "hi guys. Alright, I replied to the summons you was given and that is all being worked on. I started the paper work for the adoptions today and that will be ready by the time I leave for your wedding next week. The judge that we will go in front of for the custody case, well she is an old friend of the family and she doesn't take to kindly to gay bashing since she has a brother who is gay. We aren't telling them this at all, we're just gonna let them find out. I did find out that she went to the city to get her lawyer." Aida tilts her head to the side "how is she paying for it? Randy made her quit her job." Mr. Greenway sighs "that I don't know but I do know who he is and he isn't very good. He loses more cases than he wins." Santana nods "I have something to ask." The man tells her "alright girly go ahead." Santana sighs "since Randy isn't suppose to be around us and is on probation for a year. Does that mean he can't be in the court room when we go?"

They hear the man tapping a pen on his desk "well. If he agreed to those terms when the DA offered the plea, then no he can't be in the court room because that will be breaking his probation. He would end up back in jail." Santana smiles "does he know that?" Kerri shrugs "probably not." Mr. Greenway laughs "is that my niece?" Kerri smiles "yes and your great niece. We are staying here for a while." The man laughs "well good. At least I know your safe. Now back to business. The judge that will do the adoption is the same judge for the other case. She will sign off on the papers for me, I've already talked to her about that and she said till we go before her with the other case we can do the adoption. Its a faster process than the other." Frannie laughs "so what your saying is?" The man laughs too "that when we go to court for Santana she will tell Bella that she can fight Santana but then she will have to turn around and fight Quinn as well and she can either redo the paper work or she can drop it of she can go to court two different times for this with both parents." Quinn smiles "so basically she is screwed either way she goes?" The man laughs again "right. No matter what she does she will lose."

Jose nods "good. So we don't have to worry about her getting the baby right?" Mr. Greenway tells him "right. She can't get her. No matter how hard she tries she won't get her. She knows nothing about the baby, she isn't in an abusive home. She is being well fed, she is taken to the doctor like she should so yeah there is nothing she can do." Maribel sighs "thank God." Mr. Greenway ask them "is there anything else?" Jose looks around and see's everyone shake their heads "no that's it." The lawyer laughs again "alright then. I will see you all next week in New York." With that they hang up the phones and Diego says "well that's good news." Santana nods "it is. Now what are we going to do about Bella?" Maribel sighs "I'm sick of her shit. Her funds will be cut off this week. I spoke to Oscar and he agrees with me. You father has stopped his today to. She no longer has those going to her." Quinn turns to them "is that how she was paying the lawyer?" Aida thinks "probably. I forgot about those. How I don't know because we all get them each week." Maribel looks at them "Bella's part will now go to Jazalyn and Eden since she is being an ass about things."

They all sit there talking about that for a few more minutes till they hear a knock on the door and Jose ask "who is that?" Maribel shrugs as he goes to answer it, when he opens the door he holds it in place "you seriously have the nerve to show up here after what you pulled?" Bella laughs "this is still my family. I came to see Jazalyn since she will be mine soon." At hearing her voice Santana hands Eden to Diego and Aida stands up with her and walks to the door. Quinn puts Jazalyn in Kerri's arms "no one gets her Kerri. " The woman nods and watches the three of them move to the door. When they get there Santana looks at Bella "your not wanted here Bella and you won't get my daughter." Bella sighs "you see. This isn't your house, and that's not your daughter. You might as well face it your going to end up handing her over to me. No judge in their right mind would give an innocent baby to a couple of dykes." Quinn reaches over and grabs Santana's arm "don't." Santana points at Bella "I dare you to steps one fucking foot over that door way. Just one fucking foot. Come on don't be a chicken shit do it."

Bella looks at her then to her father "tell her to back off." Jose opens the door farther and crosses his arms "you see. This is her house. She lives here, you don't. So she can say and do what the hell she pleases." Bella rolls her eyes as Aida tells her "you fucked up big time Bella. I don't know what the hell is wrong in the pea sized brain of yours but something is seriously fucked up. Trust me I work for a brain doctor, I know mental problems when I see them and honey you scream mental case." Bella narrows her eyes at Aida "fuck you." Aida smirks "you not my type. Besides you might be up for a incest shit but I'm not." Bell uncrosses her arms "tell them to back off." Before Jose can speak Quinn steps forward "you have no right to be here Bella. No one wants you here with what your doing. Jazalyn will not ever go to your house. She is nothing to you at all. She is our daughter not yours. So get a fucking life." Bella looks at her laughs "your daughter? She isn't shit at all you Quinn. She is nothing to you, your not her blood. You just the dyke fucking her aunt." Santana pulls Quinn back but before she can say anything Frannie steps to the door "oh do we want to talk about who has fucked who?" Bella's eyes widen as Frannie says that "I have no clue what your talking about." Frannie smirks "oh really? Do I need to refresh things for you?"

Bella looks at Frannie "this has nothing to do with you so back off." Frannie shakes her head "see your wrong. That is my niece just the same as Eden is. You are the one that is nothing to them. Quinn is just as much Jazalyn's mother as Santana is. YOU well you use to be the fucked up aunt but now. Well your nothing to them." Bella turns and looks at her father "are you going to let them say this kinda shit?" Jose raises an eyebrow at her "are you seriously asking me that after what you have done and said?" Bella rolls her eyes "why don't you just save us all the time and hand her over now?" Santana steps forward and lowers her voice "OVER. MY. DEAD. BODY." Bella sighs "you don't want to go that way Santana." Santana pushes past Aida and Jose and manages to get away from Quinn and stands toe to toe with Bella "no you don't want to go that way bitch. You see. I have people that have my back. Do you? No you don't. All I have to do is give the word and you will never been seen again. No one will ever find your sorry ass. So do you really want to go that way?" Bella looks at her sister "suck big talk for a small little girl. Now back off so I can come in." Jose shakes his head "no your not coming in here. Not now, not ever again Bella. You are no longer welcome at my house with the way you are acting. If you wasn't so damn stupid you could but no. Not anymore."

Bella stands there a moment "where's my mother?" Just then Maribel and Carmen walk up behind the group "I'm right here and with the way your acting I'm not your mother. My children don't act this way. They was raised to love each other no matter what. YOU well you someone that took over my daughter. Now as you father said, you are not welcome here Bella." Bella looks at them all "you know what fuck you all. When the judge says I can have her you will all be begging to see her and it won't ever happen. NONE of you will ever see her again." Before anyone can grab her Santana pulls Bella into the house and starts punching her as hard as she can over and over "YOU. WILL. NEVER. GET. MY. DAUGHTER. I. WILL. KILL. YOU. FIRST." The guards had been standing at the end of the driveway watching the whole time but as soon as they see Santana start punching Bella they start running towards the house but Jose holds his hand up "stop." They all stop and look at him funny till he says "she asked of it." They nod and stand there. Santana grabs her sister by the collar of her shirt and pulls her head up "back the fuck off Bella. Your gonna get fucked up. Your messing with my daughter now." Bella laughs as spits blood in Santana's face "she'll be mine."

With that Santana pulls back and punches her till she knocks her out and then keeps punching her. Jose reaches down and pulls Santana offer her "ok mija. Enough." Santana stands there trying to get free from her father "let me go. I'll kill the bitch." Just then Kerri makes her way over to see Bella laying in the floor "Santana stop." Santana ignores her as well. Quinn steps in front of her "San enough. You knocked her out. Now stop please." Santana stops fighting and looks at Quinn "I'll kill her." Quinn nods "I know. Now stop." Santana stands there as her father lets her go, he then bends down "well she isn't dead. Thank God. That would of been hard to explain." He looks up at the guards "can one of you help me? She needs to get checked out." Santana laughs "let the bitch bleed to death. Who cares anymore? I sure as hell don't. Because if she comes back to this house next time I will kill her." Kerri steps up to her "Santana don't say it again please." Santana turns and looks at her "what are you going to side with her?" Kerri sighs "no but I am a police officer and if you say it again I will have to have you arrested for threatening her life. Now please. I don't want to see you go to jail. You have to daughters in there and your getting married next week."

Aida looks down at her sister in the floor "you know what? I say roll her to the front lawn and leave her there till she wakes up." Jose shakes his head "no. Aida looks at this." He points to her nose "its broke bad. You know what that could mean." Aida gets down and looks closer "oh well. She had it coming. Jose then turns her head "damn you got her on the temple too." Aida sighs "well that might not be good." Santana shrugs "oh well. She had it coming. She better be glad it was my fist and not my feet." Aida stands up and looks at her sister "no San. That could kill her if its not treated. We'll have to take her in and have her checked out." Santana shrugs "oh well." Henry walks up and helps Jose get her up "I'll take her in and have her checked out. Henry can bring me home. I'll take her car to get her there." Maribel nods "alright. I may be pissed at all that but let me know if she is ok." Jose nods "I will." Santana turns to her mother "seriously?" Maribel goes to open her mouth but Santana shakes her head "save it. I don't' want to hear it." With that Santana walks off and grabs Jazalyn and heads to her room. Quinn watches her and sighs "I'll go." She walks in and picks up Eden and fallows her.

When Quinn walks in she looks at Santana "you ok?" Santana looks at her as she changes her shirt "no. I'm pissed. After everything they are all still worried about Bella. What the actual fuck is that?" Quinn lays Eden down and says "she is still their daughter. No matter what Santana." Santana turns to her "what are you siding with her now too?" Quinn looks at her funny "hell no. I know she got what she deserved but what I'm saying is that they still love her even though she is a stupid bitch. What if it was one of these two one day? Would you not want to know that they was ok?" Santana looks down at the two babies kicking on the bed "its different Q." Quinn shakes her head "no its not. She is still their daughter San. They still love her. They may not agree with her or like what she is doing but she is still their daughter." Santana rolls her eyes "its always Bella. I am so sick of her." Just then they hear a knock on the door and Quinn walks over to see who it is, as she opens it she looks down to see Maddie "hi auntie Q. Is auntie San ok?" Quinn opens the door more and lets her in "yeah she's ok. Mad but ok." Maddie looks at her aunt "you ok?" Santana closes her eyes and nods "yeah baby, I'm fine." Maddie walks over and hugs Santana "Jazzie is yours not hers. No one will ever take her from you."

Santana hugs the little girl then kisses the top of her head "I know baby. I'm just mad." Maddie sighs "me to. I love aunt Bel but I don't like her." Santana nods "me to kid. Me to." Quinn watches them a moment then ask "see San? You love her but you don't like her. Do you get it now?" Santana sighs "yes and no. I'm still pissed." Quinn nods "I know baby. But its ok." Maddie nods and looks up at her "it will be ok. You heard what Mr. G said." Santana smiles "your to smart for your own good." Maddie smirks "I get it from you." Santana laughs "God don't let your mother hear you say that." Maddie shrugs "oh well." They all stay in the bedroom and talk for a while till Aida call's Maddie so they can head home. Quinn and Santana get the girls ready for bed and get them to sleep. As they climb into bed Santana looks at Quinn "I love you Q. Night." Quinn leans over and kisses Santana "Night baby. I love you too." With that they lay down and close their eyes and slowly drift off to sleep.


	68. Chapter 68

The next morning Quinn wakes up to find Santana laying on her back looking at the ceiling "no matter how hard you try, you can't find a pattern." Santana laughs "ha ha smart ass. I was actually thinking." Quinn moves closer to her and lays on her chest "about what?" Santana sighs "why do they hate me so damn much. I mean what did I ever do to them? Before Sancho shot Camden I was as close to him as I am Aida. Bella well she has just always hated me. What did I do to them to cause them to hate me so much?"Quinn kisses her chest then turns to look at her "I don't know baby. I wish I could answer that but I can't. Why do my parents hate me so much?" Santana sighs "no clue baby." Quinn nods "see we don't know why people do what they do. They just do it or act a certain way. We can't change them San." Santana nods and rolls her her side to face Quinn "I know. It just fucking sucks." Quinn pulls her close and cuddles to her "less than a week and we will be married." Santana smiles "you sure you still want to marry into this madness?" Quinn laughs "honey I've been living in it for almost a year nonstop and been around it over 10 years. I think I can handle it." Santana leans forward and kisses the blond "good. Because if you would of said you had second thoughts I was kicking you out of the room."

Quinn smiles and kisses her again "no. I know what I want to do." Before Santana can say anything they hear Frannie in Jazalyn's room "hey there baby girl. You woke up and didn't wake your moms up huh?" They hear the baby laugh and then Frannie says "how about we let them sleep a little longer? I'll change you and get your fed." Quinn laughs "wanna bet she doesn't let us know she has her?" Santana smirks "I am so not taking that bet." They listen as she talks to the baby and then leaves the room with her. Quinn raises her head up and listens as she makes her way down the steps "told you." Santana laughs "I know. None of them like to tell us when they get them. Its like they enjoy seeing us have mini heart attacks." Quinn nods "yeah they are just giving us heart checks is all." They lay there a few more minutes just cuddling when they hear Carmen in Eden's room "oh finally awake huh?" Santana rolls her eyes "she heard me get on to mamá the other day for not telling me she got them up. Lets see if she says anything." Quinn smirks "she won't."

They listen to her talk to Eden while changing her then head down stairs "what is it going to take to get it threw their damn heads to let us know when they get them in the mornings?" Quinn smiles "we know they are fine San. No one will get them. When they aren't in their cribs we know one of them have got them. We need to start relaxing." Santana sighs "I know. I just bothers me. I mean after that fucker managed to break in and almost take Jaz. I've been on edge since then." Quinn nods "I know but we have all that take care of now. We have a guard walking around the house all the time now." Santana nods "I know. I just worry." Quinn smiles and kisses her "and that will never change. The older they get the more you will worry. Just wait till we get to the city. What are we going to do then?" Santana sighs "I'll have grey hair before I'm 25." Quinn laughs and rolls over "well I can't lay in this bed anymore. Lets go eat and jump their asses for not telling us." Santana smirks "I like the way you think Q." With that they get out of bed and head down to the kitchen.

As they walk in Quinn glares at her sister and Santana glares at Carmen "was either one of you going to let us know you had them?" Frannie grins "ummmmm maybe." Carmen shrugs "who else would of had them?" Santana points at her "listen to me and listen close. One day you will have kids. Even if you don't' give birth to them you will have them, and I will sneak in and take them without you knowing who has them and let you have a mini heart attack before saying I had them who else would of. Then lets see how you like it." Quinn points at her sister "same goes for you asshole. Stop taking them out of the cribs without letting us know." Frannie sighs "sorry. I just wanted to give you guys some time to sleep." Quinn nods "we was awake is how we know who took them." Santana looks at Carmen "I'm not playing, you wait and see if I don't do it to you." Carmen rolls her eyes "drama queen." Santana walks past her and smacks her in the back of the head "I'll show you a drama queen bitch." Quinn rolls her eyes "San don't start."

Just then Maribel walks in the room "can you not watch your mouth in the mornings?" Santana rolls her eyes "whatever." Maribel looks at her daughter "still pissed at us?" Santana gets a cup of coffee and shrugs "its whatever. She's your kid do what you want with that." Maribel watches Santana walk over to the table and sit down "Santana really? Your gonna do this now?" Santana ignores her but Quinn watches them "Santana Maria Lopez, keep ignoring me and you will have a sore ass on your wedding day." Santana sits her cup down on the table and turns to her mother "I get it, she's your daughter. I just don't get it after what she fucking done and then has the guts to show up here. How can you still be ok with it all?" Maribel grabs her coffee cup and walks over to the table "I'm not ok with what she has done. But you can't carry a child for 9 months, raise them for 18 years and not love them and want to know they are ok. EVEN when they piss you off and you are writing them out of your will." Santana sits back in her seat "why do they hate me so damn much. And don't tell me they don't. They have both made it clear that they do." Maribel sighs "I don't know Santana. I honestly can't tell you."

Quinn sits back and listens to them as does the other two as Carmen says "look. We all have people in our family that hates us. Look at me, my parents hate me because I finally told off what happened to me. Those to have their parents hating them. Your lucky San. Your parents still love you. That should be what matters most." Santana rubs her face "yeah but how would you like if if your brother and sister hated you for being gay?" Carmen just looks at her "never mind." Carmen nods "exactly. My whole family hates me San. Your lucky." Quinn nods "all I have is Frannie. Atleast you have Aida, ma and pa." Santana sighs "ok I get it. But at the same time I don't get it. I just want to know why they fucking hate me." Maribel nods "I get it Santana I do. But you won't ever know trust me. Now, new subject. Carmen is Casey bring her dress by today or in the morning?" Carmen nods "tonight. She is bring mine and hers." Maribel nods "good. Frannie you have your dress right?" Frannie nods "yeah. I picked it up this week." Maribel nods "good. I want them all in the garment bags ready to go in the morning. Oscar wants all the wedding cloths on the plane tomorrow night."

Santana sits there a moment "did papá ever get his tux?" Maribel nods "when he got the boys tuxes and Maddie's dress. Santana you was with him when they was picked out." Santana nods "oh yeah. What the hell was I thinking?" Quinn raises and eyebrow at her "good thing ma has the license then." Santana flips her off and Quinn smirks "in due time honey. In due time." Santana rolls her eyes and laughs "oh my God Q. You have to stop that." Frannie makes a gagging sound "please Quinn stop." Quinn looks at her sister "look we will be married when we have sex again. Santana isn't liking it at all so shut up. Its not like you haven't had sex before." Carmen sighs "yep with everyone but me and Casey." Everyone in the room turns and looks at her "what?" Frannie sighs "keep that up and it won't ever happen." Carmen raises her eyes but keeps her head down towards the baby "you wouldn't?" Frannie raises and eyebrow at her "try it." Carmen sighs but shuts up, Santana tilts her head to the side "she hasn't had sex with me so she hasn't had sex with everyone Car. That should make you feel a little better." Frannie laughs as Quinn tosses a spoon at her "and you better not ever think about sleeping with my sister."

Santana laughs as she picks up the spoon she dodged "chill Q. I was just joking." Frannie smirks "sorry Santana but your really not my type." Santana turns and looks at her then looks at Carmen "we are alot alike Frannie." Frannie nods "you are but your different at the same time." Quinn looks at Santana and then Carmen "oh trust me, they are more alike than you think." Frannie turns and looks at her "whats that suppose to mean?" Quinn see's Santana glare at her then stands up "nothing." Carmen smirks knowing what she is talking about and Maribel looks at them confused "I don't want to know, I don't want to know, I don't want to know." Santana laughs "don't worry. We aren't going to tell you." Quinn walks back over to the table and sits down "unless you really do want to know then I'll tell you." Carmen and Santana turns back to the blond "shut up." Quinn burst out laughing "ok geeze." They all sit around talking for most of the day.

Later that afternoon Maribel is looking around the dinning room at all the bags hanging up and laying on the table. Santana walks up beside her "that's alot of bags." Maribel nods "I called everyone and told them to bring there wedding cloths here so we could make sure they was there for sure. I didn't realize it would be this many." Santana looks at them all "who's are they all?" Maribel sighs "ours, the brides maid dresses, Karen, Beth and Jake's, Kemen and the boys, Nancy and Linda's, Sandy's and Zander's, Carla, Franks, and Megan's, all the guards tuxes and dresses, and all of the glee clubs." Santana nods "that explains it." Maribel smiles "Aida is taking yours and Quinn's to the plane with all of theirs. We are taking these." Santana looks at her "WE?" Maribel nods "Frannie and I." Santana nods "I see. What time is the plane coming in tomorrow?" Maribel looks at her phone "it should be here around 11." Santana nods "I see. Well I have to get the girls dresses in a bag." Maribel nods "bring them to me and I will put them with ours and the twins since you can't put them with yours and Quinn's." Santana nods and heads up the stairs to get the dresses.

As she gets them and starts out of Eden's room Quinn looks at her "what are you doing?" Santana turns around "taking these down to my mother so she can put them in with her dress. So we don't forget to do it." Quinn nods "you forgot their shoes." Santana sighs "new I was forgetting something." She walks back in and grabs both pairs of shoes and heads back out "got them." Quinn laughs "did you remember your shoes?" Santana laughs as she walks down the stairs "I'm not wearing shoes. I'm going barefoot." Quinn walks out to the steps and looks down at Santana as she walks away "YOU BETTER BE JOKING SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ." Santana steps into the living room and looks up "maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. You'll have to wait and see." Quinn opens her mouth but Santana walks away, Quinn walks back into the bedroom as Santana makes it to the dinning room "here they are." Maribel looks at her funny "what was that all about?" Santana laughs "I was messing with Q. She told me to remember my shoes. I told her I was going barefoot." Maribel laughs "oh I see. I have a question for you."

Santana sits down in a chair as Maribel zips up her garment bag "ok shoot." Maribel sits down and looks at her "you know the tradition about the something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue right?" Santana nods "yeah. Why?" Maribel looks at her "do you two have all that?" Santana leans back in her seat "no. I honestly have no clue what do to about it." Maribel nods "I was think about something actually." Santana watches her "what?" Maribel reaches into her pocket and pulls out two necklaces "these. They was my grandmothers. They are old, and I was going to let you two barrow them." Santana nods "let me ask Q." She walks to the steps "HEY Q CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE PLEASE." She see's the girl walking down and heads back in when she walks in she looks at Maribel and Santana "what?" Maribel holds the necklaces up "something old and borrowed." Quinn smiles "you sure?" Maribel nods "yes. I just want them back after the wedding." Quinn nods "I can do that." She walks over and looks at them "this one will go good with mine." Maribel nods "Jose told me. This one will go with Santana's." They each take the necklace and put them on "now just for the something new and blue."

Quinn looks at Santana "I actually have the blue for you. Come with me." Santana stands and fallows her, when they get to the bedroom she says "please don't be mad at me." Santana sits down on the bed "why would I be mad?" Quinn sighs and opens the closet "Camden's box fell when I was looking for something." Santana sighs "its fine. Just put it all back in there and we can put it back." Quinn shakes her head "no listen to me." Santana watches as she picks up a blue bracelet "I found this and it had a note with it." Santana picks up the rubber band bracelet and then the note and reads it.

_Dear Lil S,_

_Well I'm guessing you got the last note, so here's another one. I saw this in the mall the other day and thought of you when I saw it. I know you told me about the old tradition in your family on their wedding day. I know you will be marrying Quinn one day because your not going to give up on her. So here is your something blue and since your reading this I'm not here and its a way to take a piece of me with you, so that I'm with you. Now don't think I forgot about Quinn. She has a blue one as well. Be sure and look at the bracelet closely. Take care and see you on the other side._

_Love always, _

_Cam_

Santana puts the paper down and looks at the bracelet "is there another one in the box?" Quinn shrugs and goes to look, after a moment she nod's "yeah. It has an S on it and a C on the inside with a black marker." Santana nods and wipes her eyes "this one has a Q on it and a black C on the inside." Quinn looks at Santana "he new?" Santana laughs "he new before I did. He always told me I was going to marry you one day. He got these for us for that day." Quinn look's at them "here's yours." Santana shakes her head "no. You wear mine. I'll wear yours." Quinn looks at her "you sure about that?" Santana nods "yeah." Quinn looks down at the bracelet "he loved you alot." Santana sighs "to bad it wasn't enough to help fix him." Quinn looks at her "I know baby." Santana puts the bracelet on her wrist "now all we need is new." Quinn nods "Frannie said she is going to take care that. She told me this morning." Santana nods "alright then. " They clean up the mess and pack the things they needed into a suit case before heading back down to the living room where Maribel is with Carmen and the babies "what was it?" Santana shows her and sits down "he got them before he died. Like a few days before he died." Maribel nods "I see."

Just then the front door opens "alright the mall is worse today than at fucking Christmas. What the hell is going on?" Maribel laughs "hard telling." Frannie shakes her head and walks over to the couch "ok Maribel showed me the necklaces so I went and got you something." Quinn nods "all we have left is something new." Frannie smiles "good. I got you both these." The girls take the small boxes and open them "they should go good with the necklaces." Both girls nod "thank you." Frannie smiles "its the least I could do for you Quinn." They both hug her and put the earrings in their pockets "alright now we have it all." Maribel nods "that you do. Now who all has packing left to do?" Quinn sighs "we do. Plus the girls." Carmen nods "me." Frannie sighs "I hate packing but I have a few more days to do mine in." Maribel nods "alright while I have these four under control go pack all four of you. Even you Frannie so you don't have to do anything but the small things before you leave." The all sigh and get up to go finish packing while Maribel watches the four sleeping babies.


	69. Chapter 69

The next morning they all helped Maribel load all the bags in the car, once they was done they took them to the airport to meet the plane. Santana and Quinn was sitting in the living room when Quinn ask "are you ever going to tell me what you have planed for our honeymoon?" Santana laughs "yeah Saturday morning. When we leave." Quinn sighs "why can't you just tell me?" Santana turns to her "trust me. You'll love it." Quinn looks at her "your starting to make me think twice about marrying you." Santana rolls her eyes "fine. We're going to Alaska are you happy now?" Quinn slaps her arm "your so not funny." Santana laughs "just trust me." Carmen had been listening to them and then thinks of something "can I ask you something?" Both girls nods "sure." Carmen turns to look at them "you have been arguing over the honeymoon all this time. But have you decided who is taking who's last name?" Both girls look at her a moment then Santana speaks up "I hadn't thought about it." Quinn smiles "I have. I'm taking Santana's." Santana turns and looks at her "you sure?" Quinn nods "yeah. I don't want anything attaching me to Judy and Russell anymore than I have to. Frannie said when she gets married she isn't keeping her last name either."

Santana smiles "well then that's that." Carmen laughs "easy enough." Santana turns back to Carmen "what about you Missy? When you get married you keeping your last name or changing it?" Carmen sighs "not sure. Hell I don't even know who the hell I'm marrying." Quinn laughs "I'm gonna say you will end up marrying my sister or Casey." Carmen turns to look at her "what makes you say that?" Quinn shrugs "just a hunch." Santana thinks a minute "I'm gonna say Frannie. I mean she loves Casey but she will end up marrying Frannie." Carmen turns and looks at them "what if I was to marry Case?" Quinn shrugs "that's up to you." They sit there a few more minutes when they hear Casey walk in "hey. Mom and dad said I could stay here tonight." Carmen nods "ok." Casey looks at them all "ok did I interrupt something?" Santana shakes her head "no. We was just talking about who Carmen was going to marry." Casey nods "I see. So who is?" All three shrug as Santana ask "Casey you ever want to get married?" Casey sits down and looks at them "I don't know. Maybe. But if Carmen, Frannie and I last how would we do that?" Quinn tilts her head "that would be a hard one. Two of you could get married and then do like a commitment with the third person. It wouldn't be a legal marriage but to you it would be."

Casey nods "true. But who would be the two to get legally married?" Santana laughs "that would be up to you all. It took me forever to figure out I wanted to marry this one." Quinn rolls her eyes "you'll know when the times right. Hell it maybe Casey and Frannie to get married and Carmen to be the commitment one." Carmen flips them off "that's the story of my life there Q." Santana looks at her "or you could always find a another person so you have an even 4 that way two and two and then do a commitment thingy." Carmen turns a looks at her "a thingy?" Santana nods "yeah. Shut up my mind went blank there." Carmen shakes her head "ok so you want us to drag someone else into this and then do a thingy? Is that what your saying?" Santana sighs "whatever. Stay single forever I don't care." Carmen watches her a moment then shakes her head as she turns back to the TV "unbelievable." Casey looks at Carmen "it actually made since other than the word thingy being used. But we have time for that Carmen we aren't doing this tomorrow. So calm down." Carmen shakes her head "whatever. I'm never getting married anyways. You and Frannie can go get hitched if you want. I don't care."

Quinn tilts her head and looks at Carmen "did you take your pills today?" Carmen nods "yep." Quinn sighs "they're making you bitchy today for some reason." Carmen stands up "then I'll take my bitchy mood outside." They all three watch her walk out and Casey ask "she been like that all day?" Santana shakes her head "no. It just started." Just then Maribel and Frannie come in "well that wasn't fun at all." Santana looks at her mother "oh I'm sure you had a blast." Maribel slaps her shoulder as she walks by "shut up." Frannie looks around "where's Carmen?" Santana points to the back "bitchy ass is out back. Watch it she's in a fucked up mood." Frannie looks at them and then turns to Casey and see's she is agreeing "ok what happened? She was fine when we left?" Quinn sighs and tells them what they had been talking about and Frannie sighs "whats her deal?" Maribel shrugs "no clue. She's been having mood swings like crazy lately." Casey nods "she told me to fuck off the other day because I asked her something." Frannie sighs "well I have a feeling I'll make it worse if I go talk to her." Santana nods "probably. Just let her cool down." Maribel nods "I'll talk to her later. Just give her time to calm down some." Frannie nods and sits down beside her sister.

As they all sit there chatting Carmen went to the back yard and sit down by the pool "I am so sick of their shit." She looks over and see's Bailey walking towards her "I think your the only one that loves me sometimes girl." The dog sits down beside her and licks her cheek "see. The only one that truly loves me." The dog lays down beside her and puts her head on Carmen's lap, she sits there beside the pool for a while petting the dog and hadn't realized anyone had come out the back door till she see's Maribel sit beside her. As the woman sits down she looks at Carmen "penny for your thoughts?" Carmen keeps petting the dog but looks at the water in the pool "well if your paying a penny for thoughts your gonna pay alot of pennies ma." Maribel smiles "well I have a few of them. Come on Carmen talk to me. You use to come to me with shit all the time." Carmen sighs and looks down at the dog "I honestly feel like Bailey is the only one here that loves me at times. No matter what mood I'm in she will come up to me and love on me." Maribel nods "ok. That all?" Carmen sighs "San and Q are getting married. They have their lives planned out and will do it. I'm not ever getting married, I'm not ever going to be able to have baby thanks to that fucker of a father I had. I don't see myself becoming what I want to do."

Maribel purses her lips "why don't you think you will succeed? Because to me you are a better dancer than most of the people I know and have seen dance. You come up with shit off the top of your head kid. So what makes you think that?" Carmen sighs "I'm fucked up is why I say that." Maribel shrugs "we all are in our own ways. But that doesn't stop us from doing what we want to do. If you put that mind to it you will go far trust me." Carmen looks down at Bailey again "maybe. But I'm still not ever going to get married or have kids. That is the one thing I wanted more than anything in life was to have a baby, and that fucker took that from me." Maribel sighs "that I can't help you with, but you will get married Carmen. One day someone will sweep you off your feet, it maybe one of those two in there or it maybe someone out there in the world. That we don't know, but it will happen one day." Carmen sighs "no one will want me. I mean hell as much as you don't want to hear about it Frannie won't even have sex with me. That right there tells you something is wrong with me. Casey and I are the only two she has been with that she hasn't had sex with. What does that tell you?"

Maribel see's the girl looking at her "maybe it has nothing to do with you or Casey. Maybe its something to do with Frannie. Have you thought about that?" Carmen laughs and shakes her head "that's what she said. Its not me its her. Thats what people say when they are breaking up with you because your bad in bed. But she doesn't know if I'm bad in bed or not." Maribel smiles "maybe its not about sex for her Carmen and maybe she is trying to prove that. Not just you and Casey but everyone else. It could be anything mija." Carmen sighs "yeah me." Maribel reaches over and pulls her into her side "Carmen you can't think like that. Trust me, I've seen the way she looks at you. She loves you more than she is saying she does. To her this isn't some fling, I know its not to you either. I know how you are when you are with someone but she is getting to the age where she wants something permanent." Carmen nods "I know. I hate starting new relationships and break ups. I want to find someone and be with that person." Maribel nods "I know. Now about the baby thing, just because you can't carry a baby which I know you wanted to do. Doesn't mean you can't have a blood child Carmen. Your uterus is fucked up but your eggs are still good. When you get married they can take your eggs and use them just the same as they could your spouses. Its not the same as carrying your own child in you but that would be your child Carmen. IT will be your DNA in that child."

Carmen leans her head over on Maribel's shoulder "Its all stupid thoughts." Maribel shakes her head "no baby they aren't stupid thoughts. Anyone who has been threw what you have would think the same thing. So no they aren't stupid thoughts." Carmen sits there petting the dog with her head on Maribel shoulder for a while when Maribel ask "so are you ready to go to New York for a while?" Carmen smiles "yeah. I'm ready to get out of Lima for a bit." Maribel laughs "how much money am I going to go threw?" Carmen sits up and shrugs "not sure. But I plan on doing some shopping while I'm there." Maribel laughs "so do the other two. Alright enough moping around, lets get our buts up and go in. Its to damn hot to sit out here." Carmen nods and stands up "come on Bailey. Lets go cool off." With that the two head back in with Bailey fallowing them.

As they walk back in Casey looks at them "you ok now?" Carmen nods and lays down in the floor on her back "yep." Maribel kicks her foot "stop Carmen. You was doing good, no more attitude please." Carmen sighs "yes ma'am." Frannie watches the girl a moment then ask "I was going to go to the mall to pick something up. Do you want to go with me?" Carmen shakes her head and it looks like its rolling back and forth "no. I'm going to stay here and pack." Frannie sighs "Carmen." Carmen holds her hand up "don't Frannie please. I just want to finish my packing that I didn't get done yesterday. Take Casey with you. I'm sure she will enjoy getting away from me for a while." Maribel watches the girls and sighs "Casey will you go with Frannie please? I think Carmen and I need to finish a talk." Casey nods and stands up and walks out with Frannie. Maribel turns to Santana and Quinn "can you two give us a few minutes please?" Quinn nods "yeah I need to go pack a few more things anyways. Come on San." With that the two get up and get the girls before heading up to there room.

As they walk in and shut the door Santana looks at Quinn "whats her deal?" Quinn shrugs as she lays Jazalyn on the bed "no clue. But something is going on with her." Santana nods and plays with the girls while Quinn packs up what she needs "I'm not going to lie, I love her to death but here lately I want to slap the shit out of her." Quinn smirks "that must come from your mothers side of the family, because I'm that way with you at times and pa is that way with ma at times." Santana tosses a baby blanket at Quinn's head "bitch please. You love me and you know it." Quinn pulls the blanket off her head "I do but I still want to slap you at times. Loving you doesn't change that." Quinn finishes up what all she needs "now how am I going to pack for the honey moon if I don't know where we're going?" Santana laughs "I already took care of that for you." Quinn sighs "damn it. Why won't you just fucking tell me?" Santana shrugs as Quinn lays down on the bed and picks Eden up and sits her on her stomach "its a secret Q. I can't tell you." Quinn rolls her eyes and looks at the baby on her stomach "your mom is going to get the shit slapped out of her. OR I could just with hold sex from her. Think that would work?"

Eden looks at her and grins and then bends over to bite her toes "yeah your not much help little one." Santana laughs "that's her way of saying no. You can't with hold sex from me Q. I already feel like I am going to burst." Quinn laughs "oh God, please you will live Santana." Santana pouts and looks at Jazalyn "Jaz do you hear how your mother talks to me? How rude." They lay there playing with the babies so long that they lose track of time, next thing they know Casey is knocking on the door and opening it "Maribel said to come tell you dinner is ready." Santana looks at the alarm clock "damn its already 6:15?" Casey nods "yeah." Quinn laughs "alright. We'll be down in a minute." As they get up and head down Quinn looks around and notices that Carmen isn't there "ma where did Carmen go?" Maribel sighs "Jose called and asked her to come to the hospital to help him in his office. She was still trying to be a little shit after I talked to her. She is fine with me but being a smart ass to everyone else." Santana laughs "that's because she knows you will bust her ass." Quinn nods "yep." They all sit down to eat dinner together since Jose said they would be home late.

After dinner they all sit around talking after they done the dishes, Maribel looks at them "ok so Frannie and Jose will be going with us instead right?" Frannie nods "yeah Mr. Greenway said I could just go ahead and fly out with you guys." Maribel nods and looks at her husband since he is finally home "I took some vacation time." Maribel nods "Kerri what about you?" The woman nods "I talked to the doctor Friday and he said that as long as I was feeling fine, I could travel. That and he new Jose was going too." Maribel smiles "alright so then we will be taking each of out cars. I gave Frank the week off since the office is pretty much closed till we get back. He is getting paid time off so he doesn't have to worry. I'm doing it will all of them." Casey nods "good. They leaving in the morning too?" Maribel nods "they will be." She looks around "ok we need to take all four car seats too. Each one of us will have to sit with a baby. Kerri you need to take Sam's as well." All of then nod "ok, everyone have their stuff packed?" She see's them all nod "alright then. We will leave this house at 6 am in the morning. The flight is at 9 so, be up dressed and ready to go by 6. If you are not in a car at 6, we leave your ass behind. Got it Santana?" The girls rolls her eyes "yes." Maribel nods "good, now its already almost 10 lets get the kids in bed and all of you get some sleep as well. I will see you all in the morning." With that they all head up to bed to get some rest before the trip in the morning.


	70. Chapter 70

The next morning the alarm goes off at 4:30 and Santana slaps it "you are the work of evil I swear." Quinn rolls over "you know we have to get up. Thats what they are made for San." Santana cuddles closer to Quinn "just five more minutes Q." Quinn kisses her temple "tell you what. I'll shower first and let you sleep longer. But when I get out you have to go shower San." Santana sighs "fine. GO." Quinn laughs and heads to the bathroom. She had been in the shower for about 5 minutes when she hears Eden waking up "please go back to sleep." She lays there a minute and hears her start to cry "shit. No sleeping in for me." She gets up out of the bed and makes her way to the babies room "what are you waking up for this time of morning?" She turns the monitor off and picks her up "oh that's why. Oh man you stinky child." She walks over and changes the baby "next one is all your mothers." Eden grins as Santana picks her up and heads back to her room with her "guess you didn't get to sleep after all." Santana sighs "no. She had to be changed." Quinn smiles and picks the baby up "all I have to do is my hair, go shower and I will do my hair and get her dressed and the rest of her stuff packed up." Santana nods and heads to the bathroom, Quinn lays the baby down on the bed "you just didn't want her to sleep did you?"

Eden kicks her legs and watches Quinn as she pulls her hair back "all done. Now lets go get your stuff packed up." She picks the baby up and heads back to her room with her. Once she is done with Eden's stuff she takes it to the hallway and see's Santana coming out "did you put our shampoo and stuff in the bag?" Santana nods and puts the bag by Eden's "yes. All we have left is Jazalyn's. Go feed Eden while I go get Jaz up." Quinn nods and makes her way down to the kitchen "morning." Quinn smiles as she walks in "morning pa." Jose looks at Quinn "pack your meds?" Quinn sighs "not yet. I have to take them and then I'm giving them to ma." Jose nods "good just be sure to take them this time." Quinn nods "I know." Just then Carmen walks into the kitchen and heads over to get her pills "you carrying yours or is Maribel taking them too?" Carmen sighs after she takes them "ma said she is taking them with her so that she knows we both have our meds." Jose nods "good. We should of check to make sure Quinn took her last week." Just them Maribel walks in "ok twins are in the swings both you take your pills?" Carmen nods as Quinn shakes her head "no I have to feed Eden first." Jose looks at her "I'm done, give her to me and go take them so she can pack them for you guys."

Quinn hands him the baby and does as she was told, when she is finished she hands them to Maribel "here." Maribel nods and takes them and puts them with Carmen "alright. Now both of you eat. Where is Santana, Casey and Frannie?" Quinn looks at her "San is getting Jaz finished up." Carmen tells her "the other two are hogging the bathroom." Maribel nods "alright. Now for Bailey. We have a guard staying behind to keep an eye on the house and to take care of Bailey." Quinn nods "who?" Maribel thinks a moment "I think its Henry isn't it?" Jose nods "yeah." Quinn grins "oh this will be fun, Bailey isn't his biggest fan." Maribel laughs "maybe not but he said he would do it." Quinn smiles "she has enough food till San and I get back so all he has to do is feed her pretty much." Maribel nods "he will be staying here at the house till we get back." Just then the others walk in "took you long enough." Santana sighs "this one didn't want to get dressed. She kept rolling away from me." Quinn shakes her head as Carmen looks at the other two "you two done now?" Casey nods "yes. The bathroom is all yours." Carmen sighs "to late now." With that they all get something to eat and double check to make sure they have everything they need.

When they are done Maribel ask "ok all lights off?" Everyone nods "ok Henry is here some place." Just then he walks in and Quinn looks at him "she is not to get in anyone's bedroom till we get back. She can sleep where ever you sleep. She has enough food till we get back. Feed her twice a day." The man nods "got it." With that they all head out and get in the cars. As they are making their way to the airport Santana ask her father "did you put the monitors in the car?" Jose nods "yes." Santana pulls her phone out to text Quinn who was riding with the others. As Quinn was checking on Jazalyn she pulls her phone out and laughs "she is what 10 yards from me and hates that I'm not in the car with her." Kerri laughs "she misses you." Quinn text her back "yeah." Frannie turns and looks at her sister "you ready for this?" Quinn nods "I am." Frannie laughs "I think I'm more nervous than you are." Quinn smiles "probably. To me its just the last step to finally being fully together." With that they all chat till they get to the airport.

Once they find places to park they get out and start unloading the car "how the hell are we getting all this over there?" Jose smiles "the shuttle." They turn to see one pulling up "need some help?" Jose nods "yes please." The man gets out and helps them start loading it up. Quinn looks at Jose "their monitors in there?" Jose sighs "Yes Blondie. I made sure to put all four in there." With that they get in and head to the main gate. Once they are in side Maribel looks around and see's that pretty much everyone is there "alright, let me go see where we need to head to." She walks over to talk to a woman and then nods and walks back "alright she said we need to go this way. So come on." With that they all make their way to where they need to be and get checked in. As they are waiting for the plane to be loaded Quinn looks at Santana "was you really that bored with your parents?" Santana sighs "yes. Eden was my only entertainment. And she slept halfway here." Quinn smiles "I'm sorry." Santana shrugs "its fine." After a little while they start getting on the plane and Quinn takes Jazalyn this time and Santana takes Eden, once everyone was on that was suppose to be on Santana looks at Quinn "her pacifier, not her bottle." Quinn nods "opposite with Eden." They look over to see Kerri giving Sam her bottle "hopefully that will work."

As the plane starts to take off Quinn gives the baby her pacifier and Santana gives Eden the bottle. Once they are in the air and able to move around Santana picks Eden up and walks over to Quinn "hold her while I move this car seat to my seat." Quinn nods and takes her, once Santana is done she sits down next to Quinn with Jazalyn on her lap "well this should be interesting. We don't have any cribs." Quinn sighs "shit. I didn't think about that." Maribel turns and looks at them with Lexi on her lap "Oscar went and got four. They will be in the apartments by the time we get there. I forgot about them too." Santana nods "good." As they are all sitting there talking Rachel walks over to Quinn "can I talk to you a moment Quinn?" Quinn nods and makes her way over to where Rachel moved to "whats up?" Rachel laughs "that song you picked out?" Quinn nods "please tell me you know it." Rachel laughs "yes. But I'm telling you now it was hard." Quinn smiles "but you did it?" Rachel smirks "of course. Who do you think your talking to. Oh and by the way the glee club is taking over the wedding march for you." With that Rachel walks off and Quinn looks at her "what do you mean Rachel?" She see's the girl laugh "RACHEL." The girl shrugs and goes back to her seat and Quinn does the same "what was that about?" Quinn sighs and looks at Santana "Rachel said that the glee club was taking over the wedding march."

Santana looks over to the glee club "how?" Quinn sighs "she wouldn't tell me. She just walked off and ignored me." Santana stands up "WEEZIE." She see's Mercedes turn to her "COME HERE." Santana sits down as she makes her way over "yeah?" Santana tilts her head "why is the glee club taking over the wedding march? And how?" Mercedes looks at the two and then back to the glee club that is watching them "I can't tell you. Its a surprise. BUT its nothing bad." Santana narrows her eyes at her "who's idea was it?" The girl purses her lips "Finn's." Santana turns to Quinn "you had no idea?" Quinn shakes her head "no." Santana turns back to her "alright. I'll take it up with Finn when I get to New York." With that Mercedes walks back to her seat and Santana and Quinn start talking again. They do this the whole trip and move back to their own seats as the plane lands. As they are getting off the plane Puck and Sam walk up to them "let us carry them for you." Santana looks at the boys funny "why?" Puck shrugs "she is going to be your daughter legally by the end of the week. I want to carry her now if that's ok." Santana nods and hands Eden over to him as Quinn hands Jazalyn to Sam "Sam what do they have planned?" The boy smiles "you'll see." With that they make there way to get the luggage and head out.

As they are all getting in the cars to head to the apartment Santana pulls her phone out "hello?" Santana looks down at her phone "hey flubber. Why did you take over the wedding march and what do you have planned?" They hear Finn laugh "nice to talk to you to Satan. But I got to talking to Ava about something and we thought it would be a cool idea, I can't tell you but you will like it promise." Santana sighs "so everyone be Q and me knows?" Finn laughs "pretty much, and Ava threatened anyone who said a word to either one of you. She can be kinda scary when she wants to be." Santana sighs "fine. You at the apartments?" Finn tells then "on the way there now. We had to go take care of somethings but we'll be there before you all will be." Santana nods "alright see you then." With that she hangs up on him "so everyone but us knows huh." Jose nods "we do and no we aren't telling you. Because I think its kinda cool." Quinn smiles "San just let it go. We left it up to them to do so let it go." Santana sighs and sits back "fine." With that nothing else is said till they get to the apartments.

As they pull up Oscar meets them "hey guys. So We have some empty apartments so we should have enough room for everyone. I mean some of you may have to double up or triple up but we have the room." Santana laughs "well ours is full." Oscar smirks "nope. Kerri and Sam is in with you guys." Quinn nods "that's fine." Santana rolls her eyes "well who is in with mamá and papá?" Oscar nods "Carla and Frank will be staying with them Megan will be on the hid abed." Santana shakes her head "fine. Come on Kerri." Kerri points to the luggage "I will have someone bring all that up for you guys." Kerri nods as she watches Sam fallow Quinn "thank you." Oscar nods "alright the rest of you fallow me and I will show you where you will be staying and give you the key's." With that he leads them all in to show them. As Santana opens the door and lets them all in Quinn sighs "seems like we was just here." Santana laughs "we was Q." Quinn laughs "shut up. So lets see where you two will be sleeping." Santana leads them down the hall "well this on has a full size bed so I am going to say they will be in this one." Kerri nods "that's fine." They walk to the next room and Santana laughs "this should be fun." Quinn walks in to see the cribs next to each other in an L shape "it will be fine." Santana nods and takes the girls car seats to the room "alright, there isn't much food in there but we can get some to last the week."

With that they start unpacking while Sam plays and the girls nap. Once they are done they all head back to the living room "momma." Kerri looks down at Sam "what baby?" Sam looks at her "hungry." Santana smiles "and that's my que to go get some food. Anything you want?" They tell her what they need and she makes a list "alright. I will get Dani to go with me. Be back soon." Quinn kisses her and watches her leave "Lucy Q. You ready for Friday?" Quinn nods "I am." Kerri looks at her "nervous?" Quinn shakes her head "no." Kerri tilts her head "then whats the deal?" Quinn sighs "last time I was here. We got into it and I almost jumped off the roof of this building." Kerri nods "I see. Well your not going to do that this time because I will bring you back to life just to kill you myself." Quinn laughs "ok. It won't happen again." She then turns to Kerri "what are you going to do after you dad passes away?" Kerri sighs "that I don't know. Why?" Quinn shrugs "well you can be a cop anywhere. So why not move." Kerri nods "I could do that. But where would I move to?" Quinn grins "here. San and I will be here so its not like you wouldn't know anyone. And if you and Heather get serious she could move here as well. She's a nurse so she could get a job easy." Kerri nods "true. I would have to talk to her about it, but I don't see us working out."

Quinn turns to her "why not?" Kerri sighs and looks at Sam "for some reason Sam doesn't care for her. I mean she isn't mean to her or anything she just doesn't care for her." Quinn nods "I see. So you would break up with her?" Kerri nods "I would. Sam comes before my happiness." Quinn nods "I agree. I just wonder why she doesn't like her?" Kerri shrugs "no clue. I mean Heather loves her but Sam don't' like her for some reason." Quinn looks at the little girl "she may not be comfortable around her." Kerri nods "I thought about that. But if we don't last and my father ends up passing away. I guess when you all move here we could to." Quinn smiles "good. That way I have someone close by to vent to when Santana pisses me off." Kerri laughs "that's why you want me here huh?" Quinn smiles "I just want a little bit of home with me. And you two are part of home." Kerri smiles "and we wouldn't have anything keep us in Lima. I mean her dad pretty much has nothing to do with her so that wouldn't be a problem. I think I am going to end up taking his rights anyways since he is being a dick cause of his new bitch." Sam looks at her mom "ohhhhhh bad word."

Kerri pops her own mouth "my bad baby. I'm sorry." Sam smiles and goes back to playing "you better watch that mouth momma." Kerri laughs "I know." They sit and talk for a while longer till Santana comes back. Quinn gets up and helps her put the food away and gets Sam something to eat. Once she is done Quinn looks at the clock "please tell me we aren't going out for dinner tonight?" Santana shakes her head "no. Some of them are, but we are staying in." Kerri nods "good. My leg is killing me tonight." Santana smiles "I'll cook dinner Q. If you can give the girls a bath." Quinn nods "will do." With that they set out to do what they need to. Once dinner is done Quinn does the dishes as Santana gives Sam a bath, when they are done they all three sit down to get the girls to sleep. When they put them all three in bed, the others sit down and talk for a while till they get tired. When they get into bed Santana kisses Quinn "I Love you night." Quinn smiles "night. I love you." With that they close their eyes and drift off to sleep.


	71. Chapter 71

The next couple of days go by pretty fast, Wednesday evening they was sitting in the apartment when they hear a knock on the door. Quinn gets up to answer it and see's Finn and Kurt standing there "come in." As they walk in Quinn shuts the door as Finn says "we wanted to talk to you two." They make their way to the living room where Santana and Kerri are sitting "whats going on?" Kurt sits down "well we wanted to talk to you about the bachelorette parties." Santana smirks and Quinn looks at him funny "we aren't having one." Finn nods "oh but you are. You see, Carmen and I are giving San on and Kurt and Casey are giving you one." Quinn glares at them "when and where?" Kurt clears his throat "tomorrow night. Since you two can't see each other the night before anyways. You Quinnie pooh are going to be going to the castle as I call it and Satan will be staying here." Santana goes to open her mouth but Quinn stops her "its a tradition in our family San." Santana sighs "I don't want to be away from you for a night." Quinn kisses her "you'll be fine. Besides I'll have the cop with me so you will be drunk and end up passing out." Kerri laughs "I don't work here. So you can both get drunk for all I care." Finn smirks "good. Because both parties will have alcohol." Santana sighs "what will we be doing?" Finn shrugs "not sure yet. Your mother won't be here though. She told us she was going to keep the kids. Her and Carla will be taking care of them so Carla and Frank will be here with these three and she will be next door to help."

Kerri looks at him "they're keeping Sam too?" Finn nods "that's what Maribel said." Kerri smiles "well that's nice of them." Kurt nods "now, we will be leaving here around 5 tomorrow after noon. Oscar has cars to take us all there. Some will stay with Santana will will be the guys since most the girls are going with us." Santana laughs "that should be interesting." Finn grins "we will be coming to get you at 5 as well. We will be down in our apartment." Santana smiles "just two floors down Q. I'll be close by if the girls need anything. And I won't get wasted, promise." Quinn nods "fine." With that they finish talking about the plans, after they are done the boys head out "so who is all going to be where?" Santana shrugs "we'll see tomorrow night." Kerri nods "ok." They make dinner and get the girls ready for bed. Once they are asleep Quinn jumps up "where are the dresses?" Santana looks up at her "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it till now." Quinn pulls her phone out "Oscar. Where are the dresses?" The man laughs "they are taken care of blondie. Calm down. I didn't lose them." Quinn sighs "ok." Oscar laughs "so you ready for tomorrow night?" Quinn rolls her eyes "no. I have people throughing a bachelorette party that haven't ever been to one." Oscar laughs "they have Dani and Bristol to help them."

Santana nods "oh that's right. Ok we should be good." Quinn laughs "alright. I just wanted to check on the dresses since I hadn't seen them around." Oscar says "that's because I have them. Alright I will see you all later." With that they hang up and Kerri laughs "none of them have ever been to a bachelorette party before?" Santana shakes her head "not that I know of." Kerri laughs "well if its like any I have had to send home before it will be interesting." Santana looks at Quinn "you ok with all this?" Quinn thinks a minute "as long as you don't get drunk and sleep with someone else we'll be good." Kerri glances at them know all to well that it has happened before at these kind of parts, Santana laughs "who am I going to sleep with? Carmen? No thank you. That would just be wrong. And you know damn well I won't sleep with a guy." Quinn shrugs "like as I said as long as that doesn't happen we'll be good." Santana sits there a minute then turns to Quinn "ok then. I won't sleep with anyone if you don't sleep with anyone." Quinn raises and eyebrow at her "ok and who would I sleep with?" Santana looks at her "well lets see. Kerri, Casey, Rachel, and Tina would be there plus some more so yeah."

Kerri holds her hands up "I won't be sleeping with her trust me." Santana looks at her "you never know." Kerri shakes her head "I know. That would be like her sleeping with Frannie. Not happening, to me she is my little sister." Quinn nods "I agree. Plus Frannie would kill me if I slept with Casey. SO you don't have to worry about that. Besides did you forget who was going to be at yours? Its not just Carmen that's going to be there." Santana thinks "oh. I forgot about her." Kerri looks at them "Sandy?" Quinn nods "yep. Since her and Alex broke up because of her lies she is single San." Santana sighs "she wouldn't do that Q and you know it." Quinn raises an eyebrow at her "wanna bet?" Santana sighs "look, tell Sam to keep an eye on me them." Quinn nods "oh trust me I will." They sit and chat for a while longer before heading off to bed for the night.

The next day Quinn and Kerri pack up what they will need "you sure you have everything Q?" Quinn nods "yeah. I have everything I'll need for tonight and tomorrow." Santana sighs and looks at the clock "they'll be here in an hour." Quinn nods "I know. So lets go spend time with the girls since we really won't see them for a week." Santana nods and they head out to do just that. All three of them are sitting in the living room when there's a knock on the door. Santana gets up to answer it and see's Carla, Frank and Mega standing there "hey guys." She lets them in and tells them "Sam will have to sleep with someone. She doesn't have a bed here." Carla nods "yeah Megan said she would sleep in with her." Kerri looks over and see's Sam playing with Megan "so you all ready for tonight?" Santana looks at Frank "not really. We won't really get to see the girls for a week." Carla nods "we'll have them while you two are out tonight and while your on your honey moon." Quinn nods "I know its just hard leaving them." Santana looks at Carla "you remember how to use their monitors when they sleep?" Carla nods "yes dear I do." Quinn nods "good. If you need anything ma and pa is next door and Santana will just be two floors down. You have my number if you need me." Frank nods "we can handle this Quinn. Just go have fun. Don't worry about them, we can take care of them you two just have fun."

Quinn smiles as the door opens and Carmen and Kurt walk in "ok you three. Lets go." Quinn rolls her eyes "I need to get my bag and Kerri's." Kurt shakes his head "I'll get them. You just come on." With that he reaches down and picks them up "kiss the kids and lets go." They all do just that and head out the door, as they get in the elevator and head down Santana looks at Carmen when the door open "can you guys give us a minute. Just hold the door and it will stay open." Carmen nods "yeah just hurry up." Once they are alone in the elevator Santana turns to Quinn and pulls her in to her "I love you." Quinn kisses her "I love you too. We can do this if we remember the rules." Santana nods "I will. I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn nods and kisses her again "see you tomorrow. I love you and have fun." Santana smiles "you too. I love you." As Santana walks out Kerri and Kurt come back in "Carmen she sleeps with anyone and I will personally make it top priority to make your life a living hell." Carmen looks at Quinn and nods "no sleeping with anyone. Got it." With that she lets the doors close and Kerri looks at Quinn "she won't." Quinn sighs "I hope not."

As they walk out of the building they see a limo waiting with all the other by it, Oscar walks over to Quinn "you may not be my daughter but I sure will treat you like you are blondie. Now go have fun and don't worry about the girls or Santana. Tonight is about you." Quinn hugs him "thank you." With that they all get in and head out, as they are leaving the city Quinn looks at Kurt "so whats the plan?" Kurt shrugs "it won't be as wild as Santana's but we plan on having fun." Quinn nods "oh this should be interesting." Alittle while later they are pulling up at the castle as Kurt calls it "alright ladies lets party." Quinn watches as they all get out of the limo and head in, she shakes her head and looks at Kerri "a bunch of misfits." Kerri smiles "its all good. Something tells me it will be a fun and remember able night." As they walk in Quinn is shocked at how much effort Kurt put into it "seriously Kurt?" The boy nods "yep." It didn't take long for everyone to loosen up and start to party.

Quinn had been sitting and talking to a tipsy Tina when Frannie walks up to her and hands her a glass "there is no way you are going to be sober. Now drink this shit and lets party Quinn." Quinn laughs and takes the glass from her sister. As she takes a drink she looks at Frannie "what the hell is in this?" Frannie laughs "not telling you. Just shut up and drink it." A little while later she is feeling buzzed "FRANNIE." Frannie turns to her sister "what?" Quinn glares at her "I have only had one glass and I'm already buzzed. What the hell is in it?" Frannie laughs "not telling you. Just drink it and relax Quinn." Quinn downs the rest of her glass "fine but get me another drink." Frannie laughs and goes to make another one, when she turns around she see's a very buzzed Quinn dancing with a very drunk Tina "oh this will be good." As she walks over she gives her the glass, after a little longer Rachel jumps up on the couch "QUINN, CASEY, FRANNIE, KERRI. COME HERE I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING." They all four make their way over to the couch and Rachel looks at them "ok I neeeeed to ask yous somethin." Quinn laughs "your drunk Rach." Rachel nods and laughs "I am. But no I needddd to ask you something." Quinn nods "you need to be drunk more. You don't use big words. What is it?" Rachel laughs "they are to hard to say drunk. BUTTTTT I want to know whats better. Kissing a girl or kissing a guy."

All four smirk and say at the same time "GIRL." Rachel looks at them all "seriously?" Frannie nods "I'm bi so yes kissing a girl is better." Casey nods to "same here." Rachel thinks a minute "we need to play a game of spin the bottle. That way we can all kiss a girl too and see which is better." Quinn laughs "no Rachel." Tina jumps up laughing "oh that so sounds fun. Lets do it." Quinn shakes her head "NO." Frannie laughs "yes. BUT I am not kissing my sister if I land on her." Quinn sighs "fine. But I'm not kissing her either." Rachel nods "you can down your glass or something." They all manage to sit down in a semi circle and Rachel passes the bottle to Quinn "your first." Quinn passes it back "your game idea you go first." Rachel sighs "fine." With that she spins the bottle and lands on Tina "come here Tina." They both lean over and kiss, when they pull back Rachel looks at her "damn your a good kisser." Tina laughs and sits back down, they each take turns and Quinn thinks that so far she is lucky because she hasn't had to kiss anyone. Just as Kerri spins the bottle it lands on Frannie "come here Frannie." Frannie leans over and kisses her, when she pulls back she winks at Kerri "not bad." Casey takes the bottle next and spins it and it lands on Quinn. Quinn looks down and then looks at Casey "seriously Barnes?" Casey laughs "its not like I told it to land on you." Quinn sighs "fine. Get over here."

Casey leans over and presses her lips to Quinn's and Quinn kisses her back. They keep their lips together and before long Casey moans and Frannie pulls her back "ok Quinn. She's had enough." Quinn looks at Casey and see's her blushing, she then reaches over and spins the bottle and it lands on Kerri "shit. I didn't make that rule with you like I did Frannie." Frannie smirks "she isn't a blood sister. Now kiss her." Kerri purses her lips "fine." She reaches over and grabs Quinn and pulls her to her. As they are kissing Quinn can't help but realize that the woman is a damn good kisser and pulls her closer by the back of her neck. They keep kissing till Rachel jumps up "OOKKK NEW GAME." Quinn pulls back from Kerri and looks at her a moment "damn." Kerri nods "I agree. Santana is one lucky girl." Casey laughs "amen to that." Quinn turns back to see Rachel starting a new game but Frannie stops them "oh no. I say its truth or dare time. Because I would love to know some dirt on all of you. And the state of mind that your in you will tell off on yourself."

They all fill up their cups again and sit down as they start, Frannie looks around and points to Kurt "alright pretty boy. Truth or dare?" Kurt sighs "truth." Frannie nods "Has anyone ever seen you completely naked. If yes, who? " Kurt looks at her and turns red "just jump right into it why don't you. But yes, and it was Blaine." Kurt then turns to Kerri "ok missy." Kerri laughs "it will have to be truth." Kurt nods and thinks "How good of a kisser is Quinnie pooh over there?" Quinn turns and glares at him as Kerri laughs "on a scale of 1 - 10. I would giver her a 15." Casey nods "agreed." Frannie slaps her "what your sister can kiss just as good as you can. Trust me. I've kissed you both." Quinn blushes and Kerri looks around "Rachel." Rachel laughs "I'll take dare." Quinn shakes her head "you'll regret that." Kerri reaches over and kicks her as she looks at Rachel and smirks "alright then. Go out side and kiss the first person you come across. Someone will have to go with you though." Rachel looks at her "seriously?" Kerri nods "yep. Frannie, you and Tina go with her." The all nods and stand up and walk out.

About 20 minutes later they come back in with Frannie and Tina laughing so hard they are crying and Rachel glaring at them as Tina ask "Kerri... Does a horse... count?" Kerri looks at her funny "what?" Frannie shakes her head and pulls out her phone and hands it to her "look. She thought the horse out there was a person and kissed it till she seen what it was." Kerri watches and laughs "oh my God Rachel." Rachel sits down "well I kissed a horse and some man that I think thought I was a slut and these two was my pimps." Kerri hands the phone back and Rachel looks at around "Frannie since you thought that was so funny. Your turn." Frannie thinks "dare." Rachel smirks "Exchange any item of clothing with the person sitting on left side." Frannie looks over to see Kurt sitting there "seriously? He is like way smaller than I am." Rachel nods "yep get to changing." Frannie stands up and pulls her shirt off and hands it to Kurt who does the same "there you go. But this is like really small. How do you move in this Kurt?" Kurt rolls his eyes "I don't have boob." Frannie nods "alright Quinniver your turn."

Quinn sighs "truth. I'm not drunk enough for dare yet." Frannie nods and thinks before smirking "If you were to choose a person, you know personally, for a threesome, who would it be?" Quinn's eyes widen and she looks at her "seriously?" Frannie nods "yep." Quinn sighs and tilts her head back to think "ummmmmmm. Well only three people come to mind. But I'm really jealous so it won't ever happen unless that starts doing away." Frannie laughs "just one Quinn." Quinn sighs and bites her lip and raises her head and looks at Casey then Kerri and thinks about Sandy "well. I would have to go with Kerri." Kerri turns and looks at her "what? Why?" Quinn shrugs "one of them I have fooled around with already. The other well she is with someone that I'm close to and you well your not blood related to me so it would be you. Besides your kinda hot." Kerri sits there looking at her and Quinn turns to Casey "alright Barnes." Casey laughs "dare." Quinn nods and smirks "demonstrate your best oral skills." Casey looks at her funny "like vocabulary?" Quinn laughs and shakes her head "nope. I mean oral skills." Casey's eyes widen "and if I refuse?" Quinn thinks "think you have to stand outside naked for 5 minutes." Casey sighs "you suck." Quinn nods "been told that a couple of times."

Casey looks around "on someone?" Quinn thinks and shakes her head as she stands up "wait right there." She walks to the kitchen and smirks when she see's a mango and banana there. She cuts the mango in half and grabs a banana and heads back out. She holds them both up "male or female?" Casey looks at her and blushes "female." Quinn hands her the mango and the banana to Rachel "eat that before you get sick light weight." Rachel nods and does that. Casey takes the mango and mumbles under breath but starts showing them all. As she is doing it Kerri, Quinn and Frannie are all watching her with wide eyes. When she's done she tosses the mango at Quinn "there." Quinn swats it away "damn. No wonder there was times I could hear Carmen in our room." Casey blushes and hears Frannie "oh sex is coming really soon for us three." Casey turns and smirks at her "really?" Frannie nods "yes." Casey smirks "then I need to get Carmen to show you her skills." Quinn shakes her head "ok enough of this. Next." With that they all get back to the game for a while longer till they get bored and then get up and dance and drink.

Around 1 am Quinn looks around and see's a bunch of people passed out everywhere, she see's her sister and Casey cuddled up on the couch asleep. She looks around and see's that Kerri and herself are the only ones up still "I think I need to pass out." Kerri nods "me to." Quinn heads for the steps and Kerri fallows her "I am not sleeping on the floor." Quinn laughs "you can sleep in with me." Kerri nods "that works." They make their way up stairs and Quinn finds a room that has her name on it "well guess this is me." Kerri laughs "you think?" With that they make their way in and get ready to go to sleep.


	72. Chapter 72

When Santana walked into the apartment that Finn and them was staying in she looked around and laughs "all guys except for Sandy, Car and myself? What none of you guys wanted to go to Q's party?" Sam laughed as he tells her "a bunch of girls and Kurt? No we'll take our chances with you." Santana shakes her head and walks on in "ok so what do you all have planed for tonight?" Carmen smirks "first drinks." She hands Santana a drink to join all the others. After a few drinks they was all starting to let loose more, they was all sitting around talking when Artie ask "Santana are you sure you want to get married so young?" Santana nods "I do. I have loved this girl for over 10 years. I can't imagine my life without her in it. When she almost died on me, it tore at my heart and I wasn't sure how to handle it." The boy nods "I get it." Sandy turns and looks at her "so your saying that she is it? There is no way that there will ever be anyone else for you?" Santana turns and looks at the woman knowing what she is talking about, she nods and tells her "she is the only one I want. She is everything to me except for our girls. She is the only one I want." Sandy smiles sadly and nods "I get it." She turns back around and goes back to talking to Sam.

Santana watches her a moment when Carmen leans over and whispers "what was that about?" Santana sighs "nothing." Carmen looks at her and narrows her eyes "bullshit. If its nothing why did Q ask me to make sure you didn't sleep with anyone tonight?" Santana glaces at Sandy then turns to Carmen and lowers her voice "you swear to not say a word?" Carmen nods "yeah." Santana sighs and looks at her bottle a moment then tells her everything that had happened with them. When she finishes Carmen's eyes widen as she says a little to loud "are you fucking serious?" She looks around and see's everyone looking at her then adds on "Q really didn't have a clue about that?" She see's them all go back to what they was doing as Santana slaps her "shut up Carmen. No one was suppose to know except for us three. If it was to get out there would be a lot of shit."

Carmen shakes her head "and I thought I was the only one that got it on with people older than me." Santana shakes her head and stands up "your unbelievable." With that she heads to the kitchen to get another drink as Carmen starts talking to Puck. Sandy see's her get up and head to the kitchen and makes her way in with the excuse she needed another drink. When she walks in she see's Santana grabbing a drink "so no chance of us ever hooking up then?" Santana turns around and leans against the counter and shakes her head "afraid not." Sandy nods "I see. Well that sucks." Santana smiles at her "you'll find someone that treats you right and you will get over this thing you have for me and Q." Santana laughs "you really think so?" Santana nods and takes a drink, she stands there a moment then ask "who has Zander tonight?" Sandy leans against the counter beside her "you sister. She said she would keep him for me." Santana nods "I see. Why didn't she want to come?" Sandy laughs "she didn't want to be around a bunch of drunk boys all night." Santana laughs "so she left me to do that?"

Sandy watches the girl then ask "are you truly happy?" Santana smiles and nods "I am. Quinn and the girls make me truly happy. The only think I'm not happy about is Aida's stupid sister trying to take my daughter away." Sandy turns and looks at her "Bella starting more shit?" Santana nods and tells her, when she's done Sandy shakes her head "how many times have you all kicked her ass and she still keeps trying?" Santana sighs "to damn many. I'm about sick of her." Sandy nods "I understand." Just then Carmen walks in laughing "there your asses are. You two sexy ass bitches left me out there alone with horny ass teen boys. And I DON'T want none of them." Santana laughs "sorry I was telling Sandy what Bella done." Carmen rolls her eyes "stupid bitch." Sandy nods "I agree." Carmen walks over and grabs there hands "the guys said they could out dance us girls. Lets go show them they are so wrong." As they walk back into the living room Santana points to Finn "YOU go over there away from everyone else buddy. I don't want a broke nose like you did to Rachel." Finn rolls his eyes "I'm the judge along with Artie." Santana see's the boy nod "alright then. Lets get this shit started because you guys are going down. You have two cheerio's and an ex cheerleader here."

Sam looks at them "bring it on Satan." With that Artie starts the music and they all start dancing. Finn and Artie was laughing at the guys and shaking their heads as Artie says "the girls are kicking your asses guys." Artie smirks and changes the song and the girls look at each other and laugh as they start dancing again, Sam turns to him "seriously Artie? ICP?" Finn laughs "oh it'll change a few more times. Get to dancing boys, the girls can keep up with the music changes." Sam rolls his eyes and starts dancing, they end up changing the music a few more times before Finn falls over laughing "Oh God Puck sit down. Your to damn drunk to dance anymore." Santana smirks and walks over towards him dancing "when are you gonna learn? Girls are just better." Puck flips her off as he sits down "whatever." As he sits down he starts watching the girls then the guys and sighs "they are better aren't they?" Finn nods "I think Carmen may even be a better dancer than Brittany ever was." Artie nods "I agree." They let them finishing dancing to the song and then Artie laughs "guys they kicked your ass. There was only 3 of them and they had our attention more than you did."

Sam laughs and looks at them "well yeah. Look at them, none of them are ugly girls. I would of watched them too." Carmen laughs "not our fault we know how to move our bodies better." Sam laughs as Carmen does a body roll like he does "ok you do that just as well as I do." They all sit around again drinking till Puck gets an idea "how about a game? That way we can learn more about everyone here." Everyone agrees and he tells them "truth or dare." Santana rolls her eyes but goes along with it as he says "ok San. Your first." Santana laughs "ok I'll go with truth. Cause I have a feel I'll end up doing a dare later." Puck nods and thinks "ok I got it. Besides Quinn how many other girls have you had sex with?" Santana glares at him "that's a fucked up question Fuckerman." Puck shrugs "oh well." Santana sighs "2." Puck looks at her "seriously?" Santana nods "yes and I am not telling you who so don't even ask." Puck laughs "fine." Santana looks around "guppy mouth." Sam shakes his head "dare." Santana smirks "I dare you to make out with Blaine because I know he is the only one who would be willing." Blaine turns and looks at her "what? Why men?" Santana laughs "do you see Puck or Finn or any of the others doing it?" Blaine looks around and sighs "no." Santana nods "get to it Froggy." Sam looks between the two a moment then sighs "fuck it." He pulls the boy to him and kisses him.

Santana falls over laughing and after they stop she looks at Sam "you enjoyed that to much." Sam shakes his head "whatever." Sam then looks around "Sandy." Sandy turns and looks at him "what?" Sam laughs "your turn." Sandy sighs "truth." Sam nods "what is the youngest person you have ever had sex with and how old were you?" Sandy's eyes widen and looks at him "I can't answer that." Sam smirks then you have to do a dare and it won't be pretty." Sandy sigh and looks down thinking and they looks at him and says "I was 25 and she was 14 almost 15." Sam looks at her a moment "did you know that she was that young?" Sandy sighs "yes." Puck looks at her "did she want to?" Sandy looks at him funny "I didn't rape her. Everyone new what they was doing when it happened." Puck nods "that's kinda hot. Why can't I find someone like you to have sex with me." Sandy laughs "because I'm a lesbian." Sandy then looks around "alright Puck." Puck smirks "dare." Sandy tilts her head and thinks " Run around outside screaming I am woman, hear me roar! In nothing but your boxers." Puck looks at her "we're in New York." Sandy nods "yep." Puck stands up and starts stripping "can I at least have my shoes?" Sandy nods "yeah. Boxers and shoes only." Puck heads to the door with everyone fallowing him. As he steps out side he looks around and sighs "I'm not a chicken."

With that he starts running down the street "I AM WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR." All three of the girls burst out laughing and watch him run past people who look at him like he is crazy." The guys all blush feeling sorry for him. As he comes back he looks at her "good enough?" Sandy shakes her head and points to the other end of the block "you forgot that way." Puck starts running and screaming again, when he comes back Sandy laughs "good boy. Now go get dressed." As they make there way up and he gets dressed he looks at Carmen "Car your turn." Carmen laughs "dare." Puck smirks " Remove an article of clothing from Sandy with your teeth." Carmen looks to her left and smirks "to easy." Sandy looks at the boy "so dirty." Puck laughs "payback honey." Carmen kneels in front of her and starts taking her shirt off with her teeth. When she gets it off all the guys are looking at the woman sitting there in nothing but her jeans and bra and she hears a few of them say "damn that was hot." Carmen smirks and twirls the shirt around "done." She tosses it back to Sandy and moves on with the game. As they finish one round they start a second one and Finn looks at Santana "San." Santana laughs "ok dare." Finn nods "I dare you to let Puck put lipstick on you while he is blindfolded."

Santana laughs "so help me God Puck if you put me blind I will kick your ass." Puck laughs "do we have any lipstick?" Carmen nods "we're females. We always have some." Sandy reaches in her purse and pulls some out while Finn blindfolds Puck. Santana sits there while Sandy hands the boy the lipstick. He takes it and starts putting it on the girl and she starts laughing, she can feel him missing her lips all together "Puck my lips not my damn nose." Puck laughs "this is hard." Santana laughs as she feels it all over her cheeks and nose. When he thinks he is done he hands the lipstick back to Sandy who is laughing and takes the blindfold off to see how he done "fuck." Santana smirks "yeah good think your not a girl." Carmen pulls her phone out and takes a picture of her "that is so you new caller ID photo." Santana doesn't even bother to wash it off. They sit around talking and playing the game a little longer. Before long Carmen see's some of the guys passing out and laughs "light weights." Sandy nods "yep." The girls go back to dancing and before long turn to see all the guys passed out "well at least they was nice enough to take wheels out of his chair." Carmen nods "yeah they did that earlier."

Sandy looks at them "I need sleep. Where are we crashing?" Carmen laughs in the bedroom. Finn gave us all the bed for the night." Sandy nods and heads to bed, Carmen fallows soon after. Santana turns to look at the clock and pulls her phone out and dials a number "hello?" Santana smiles "hey baby." She hears the girl laugh "hey. I was just about asleep." Santana smiles "I was about to head to bed. Oh you have to see the picture Carmen took tonight. And you have to ask Puck what he done tonight." Quinn laughs "sounds like you had fun." Santana nods as she locks the door "I did. Did you?" Quinn mumbles "yeah." Santana smiles "alright. I just wanted to call you and tell you I love you and good night." She hears Quinn giggle "night. I love you baby. See you tomorrow." Santana smiles again "see you tomorrow." With that they both hang up and Santana heads to bed.


	73. Chapter 73

The next day Santana wakes up to the sun shinning in the window and she hears Carmen "who left the fucking blinds open?" Santana shoves her head under her pillow "no clue." They hear Sandy say "someone shut the damn things. It feels like by head is going to explode." Just then they hear laughing "God how much did you three drink last night?" All three of them shoot up out of the bed and look at Maribel and Aida standing at the foot of it "ummmm?" Maribel laughs "we new ahead of time mija. We was ok with it since you was here last night." Santana sighs "thank God." Carmen looks at them and narrows her eyes "which one of you opened the blinds?" Aida smirks "me." Carmen glares at her "you suck ass." Aida laughs "well you need to get your asses up and shower. You smell really really bad." Aida tilts her head and looks at her sister "San did you get drunk enough that you couldn't remember how to put lipstick on?" Santana reaches up and rubs her face "shit. I forgot to take it off." Maribel looks at them "can one of you explain to me why I had the cops knocking on our door around midnight last night complaining about a naked boy running around the streets screaming, what was it?" Aida laughs "screaming I am woman hear me roar." Maribel nods "yeah that."

Sandy laughs "it was a game of truth or dare. Honestly I didn't think he would do it." Santana laughs "Puck will do any dare you give him." Sandy nods "I get that now." Carmen looks around for her phone "what time is it?" Maribel looks at her watch "umm it would be 11:15. We have appointments to get our hair done at 1 since we will be heading out of the city at 2:30. The wedding is at 4." Santana nods and stands up "let me find my shoes." They all get up and find there stuff and head out so Finn can take a shower and get ready. When Santana walks into her apartment Carla and Frank start laughing "ruff night?" Santana laughs "it was a dare." Megan looks up at her "what to see if you could put make up on blind folded?" Santana laughs "kinda. Puck had to put it on me blind folded." Megan laughs "well he sucks at it." Santana nods as she kisses the girls on her way by "that he does. Am I taking them with me?" Carla shakes her head "no Oscar and Jose are taking them to the house while you all go get your hair done." Santana nods "alright. I want to see them before they leave." Frank nods "we'll tell them." With that Santana heads to the bedroom to get a shower and get dressed.

Once she was done and dressed she walks out and looks at Frank "better?" The man turns and looks at her and nods "much. You even smell better." Santana laughs and takes Eden from him "hey baby. I missed you." She kisses the baby who is smiling at her "did you miss me?" Just then Sam runs over and hugs her legs "San. Momma?" Santana kneels down to her "momma is with Quinn. Jose will take you to her ok." Sam smiles "miss momma miss inn." Santana smiles and kisses her forehead "me to baby." With that the girl runs back over to Megan and starts playing again. Santana spends time loving on Eden and then takes Jazalyn and does the same with her. After a little bit the door opens and Jose, Oscar and Maribel walks in "alright mija. Kisses them and hug them. We have to go." Santana nods and does just that before handing them over to her father and Oscar "tell Q. I love her and miss her." Oscar smiles "I will. Now go get that head tamed down." Santana laughs and walks out with her mother "oh wait." She walks back into the bedroom and grabs a small bag and hands it to her father "I need that taken to the house please." Jose nods and takes it "alright mija. See you soon." With that Santana walks out with her mother and sister.

They head off to get their hair done and the others get ready to head to the house "ok everyone ready?" Jose nods "yep. Lets get these kids to the house so blondie can see them." Oscar nods "alright lets go." With that they all head to the house, as they are pulling up they see Ava out front with Kurt bitching at people. Once they step out of the car Jose puts Sam down and she runs to the house when Frannie opens the door "Annie." Frannie picks the girl up "hey Sam. Wanna see momma?" The girl nods and Frannie takes her to her mother. The others take the babies in, as the walk in Quinn comes running up to them and see's Eden and Jazalyn smiling at her "there's my girls. Give me some love." She takes both babies and kisses and hugs them "well you look a little better than Santana did this morning." Santana looks at Frank "what do you mean?" Megan laughs "she walked in and had lipstick all over her face. She let Puck put it on her blindfolded." Quinn laughs "that's sounds interesting." As she walks to the living room Frannie walks up to her "you need to get your hair and makeup done Quinn." Quinn nods "I will. You all go first. I want to spend time with the girls."

Frannie nods and tells everyone what she said. Oscar walks over to her and kisses her temple "San told me to tell you she loves you and misses you." Quinn smiles "thanks." After a while Jose walks over to her "you have to hand these two over so you can go get your hair done and get dressed. San will be here soon." Quinn looks up at the clock and see's its almost 3 "Shit. I lost track of time." Casey and Bristol walk up to her "come one. You have to go upstairs to do yours." Quinn kisses the girls and hands them to Jose and Oscar "lets go." As she is sitting there getting her hair done she looks over to the window and see's a limo pulling in "hey baby." The woman doing her hair looks at her in the mirror "what was that honey?" Quinn laughs "nothing." She sits there while the woman finishes her hair "alright. All done." Quinn nods "thank you." The woman walks out so Quinn can get dressed. Just then Frannie walks in "since mom isn't here to help you, I hope I work." Quinn smiles "you will." She helps Quinn put the dress on, once the blond is dressed Quinn smile "your beautiful little sis." Quinn turns and looks in the mirror "you sure its not to much?" Frannie walks up to her "I mean it Quinn. Santana isn't going to be able to take her eyes off you."

Frannie kisses her cheek and walks out as Kurt, Casey and Bristol walks in "you look beautiful Q." The other two nod "you do." Bristol smiles "picture perfect." Just then they hear a knock on the door "Q. Don't open the door. I just wanted to tell you I love you." Quinn walks over to the door "I love you too baby. You dressed yet?" She hears Santana laugh "yes. Aida wouldn't leave me alone till I got dressed." Quinn smiles "everyone here?" Santana says "yeah. They are being seated." Quinn nods "good. The boys in with you?" Santana laughs "yes and its not fun. Maddie is on her way up here to come in with you." Quinn smiles "alright. Well go back to your room San. I'll see you in a few." Santana looks at the door "alright. I love you." Quinn smiles "I love you too." Just then she hears Maddie "auntie San. Your not suppose to be here. Go back to your room so I can open the door and go in." Quinn smiles and hears Santana "bossy little shit today aren't you?" Quinn laughs as Maddie says "I'm telling granma you called me a little shit." Santana laughs "you just said it too." She hears Maddie gasp then open the door "did you hear what she said to me auntie Q?" Quinn smiles and nods "I did. But she's wrong." Maddie smiles "good. You look pretty auntie Q." Quinn looks at her "you look pretty too Maddie."

They all stay there a little longer when Jose knocks on the door and walks in "you look beautiful blondie." Quinn smiles "how San look?" Jose smiles as Diego walks in and whistles "just as pretty as you." Quinn rolls her eyes "did you two come in here for a reason?" Jose nods "we are going to take you down and put you in a room next to the back door then take Santana down." Quinn nods "now?" Jose smiles "yes. Do you have everything?" Quinn nods "I do." Jose smiles then head down Diego know where to go." Quinn walks over and takes his arm as he holds it out "lets go then." With that all of them head down to the other room. As Jose walks into Santana room she looks at them "alright its time to go down to the other room." Santana nods "how does she look?" Jose smiles "like an angel." Santana smiles "good." He holds out his arm to her "ready?" Santana nods and takes his arm "ready. OH Carmen do you have the ring?" Carmen nods and pats her boob "got it." Santana shakes her head "you couldn't just put it on your finger?" The girl rolls her eyes and pulls it out and slips it on her finger "there you happy?" Santana laughs "yes." With that they head down to wait.

As they are all standing there Santana fixes the boys ties "you two look handsome." Hector and Dante look at her and smile "you look really pretty aunt San." Santana winks at Hector "thank you." Just then they hear the music start and Santana looks at a smirking Finn then to her father "seriously?" Finn nods "just watch." In the next room Quinn looks at Kurt "your kidding me?" Kurt laughs "it was Finn's idea. Just watch how we start." They all turn as the doors open and the kids start walking out together. Santana and Quinn can't see each other but smile when they hear Dante start singing _"It's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do."_ Then Hectors sings the next part _"Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you." _Quinn shakes her head as she see's Maddie start dancing with the two boys dropping petal and sings _"Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice?, Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you." _

Santana watches as Dani and Bristol fallow them and Dani starts singing and dancing with her wife _"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go, No one will know,"_ Quinn shakes her head as Bristol starts singing and dancing with her _"Come on girl."_ As they dance down Dani takes over _"Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow, Shots of patron,"_ Then Bristol takes over_ "And it's on girl."_ Just then Finn and Casey head out and start singing _"Don't say no, no, no, no-no; Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready."_ Then Casey starts singing _"Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you." _ Everyone see's them stop and dance and sing together _"Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you." _

Both girls watch as Carmen and Kurt start down singing together and dancing _"Oh, I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh, So whatcha wanna do? Let's just run girl."_ They watch as Kurt sings to Carmen and they laugh _"If we wake up and we wanna break up that's cool. No, I won't blame you; It was fun girl." _ They watch as they all take there places and all start singing and dancing together _"Don't say no, no, no, no-no; Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah; And we'll go, go, go, go-go. If you're ready, like I'm ready." _Jose looks at Santana and smirks "we're up." With that he pulls her out and starts dancing with her as her side starts to sing _"Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you." _Santana laughs as her dad dances her down with everyone singing on her side _"Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."_

Quinn smiles as she see's Santana dancing with her father "she looks beautiful." Diego nods "she does." As they see Santana take her place by Carmen, Diego smirks "your turn blondie." With that he pulls her out and starts dancing with her as her side starts singing to her _"Just say I do, Tell me right now baby, Tell me right now baby, baby."_ Quinn looks at Diego and starts laughs as he spins her around _"Just say I do, Tell me right now baby, Tell me right now baby, baby." _As Quinn makes it to the front she looks at Santana as she starts singing to her taking over for everyone else _"Oh, Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you." _ Quinn smirks and steps up to Santana and finishes the song _"Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you."_ When they all get done singing everyone in their seats starts clapping.

Santana smiles at Quinn "I love you. You look beautiful." Quinn grins "you look pretty good yourself. I love you too." With that everyone takes there seats and the preacher begins. Neither girls really pays attention to what she is saying because they are to busy smiling at each other. After a little bit she clears his throat and whispers "Santana." Santana turns to her "huh?" Everyone laughs as she smiles "your vows." Santana smiles "sorry." She nods and Santana turns back to Quinn "I believe in you Q, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my wife, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority.I will be yours in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will always be there when you need me or when our daughters need me. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person, my love and my life, today and always all I ask is always let it be me. I love you so much Q." By the time she is done Quinn has a tear running down her cheek and Santana reaches over to wipe it off.

The preacher then turns to Quinn "Quinn your turn." Quinn nods and takes a deep breath "this will probably sound silly after that but here it goes. You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life, the second mother to our children and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together...and it will always be only you. I love you to the moon and back San." When Quinn finishes she reaches up and wipes Santana's cheek. The preacher smiles and ask "the rings please?" Santana turns to Carmen and see's her trying to get the ring off her finger "seriously?" Carmen sighs "you was the one that told me to put it there and not on my boob." Santana rolls her eyes and helps her get it off "about time." Carmen rolls her eyes and they turn to see Quinn with her hands on her hips "Kurt you said you had it." Finally he feels in her breast pocket and sighs in relief "there it is." Quinn takes it from him "your fired." The boy blushes as Quinn turns back shaking her head and laughing.

They both hand them to the preacher as she blesses the rings and hands them to them to put on each other. Once they do she looks at them and smiles "I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Santana smirks and pulls Quinn to her and kisses her, Quinn wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her back. After a moment they pull away "I love you." Santana smiles "I love you to Mrs. Lopez." Quinn turns and grabs her hand as the preacher says "I now introduce you to Quinn and Santana Lopez. My you have a blessed and life long loving marriage." With that the music starts and the girls start down the aisle not before stopping to get Eden and Jazalyn from Diego and Aida. As they take the girls and walk back into the house Santana leans over and kisses her "your my wife." Quinn smiles and kisses her back "your my wife. I how have the papers on you that says your mine." Santana laughs, with that they hug the girls and kiss them "we are now married babies."

After a few minutes of being alone Kurt walks in "you two need to come sign this paper if you want it to be final." The girls nod and walk out holding the girls, as they walk back to the table at the front they hand the girls back to Aida and Diego. They walk over and sign the license with the preacher and have several pictures taken. Santana looks at Kurt "we done now?" Kurt laughs "no. Now we need to do wedding pictures then you will go to the reception." Santana sighs "why did we decide to let him do all this?" Quinn laughs as she turns to see Eden crying "because I didn't want to do it and neither did you. He said he would do it so we let him." Santana laughs as she watches her sister calm Eden down "ready to go do this?" Quinn nods "lets go." With that they head off to take the pictures, by the time they are done the girls are so tired that they need a break "Kurt we have to take a break."

The boy nods "we'll go in and get things lined out. Go take a break and be alone for a few minutes. But when I come get you, your coming in." Santana nods "deal." With that they make their way away from everyone and to the side of the pulls Quinn to her and kisses her again "God I missed doing that last night." Quinn nods and presses their foreheads together "me to." They stay like that just holding each other so long that they both jump with Kurt starts talking "guys. You need to come in." Santana sighs "fine." With that they start towards the house to get this all over with so they can finally be alone for while.


	74. Chapter 74

As Santana and Quinn make there way to the huge tent set up outside the house they grab hands, when they walk in they hear Rachel say "I now prosent Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez." Both girls smile as they walk in and hear Rachel singing _"Yellow diamonds in the light, Now we're standing side by side, As your shadow crosses mine, What it takes to come alive, It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny, But I've gotta let it go."_ The girls walk in more and stop to look at Carmen and Rachel as they both sing _"We found love in a hopeless place, We found love in a hopeless place, We found love in a hopeless place, We found love in a hopeless place."_ Santana smiles when she see's Carmen start singing and winks at them _"Shine a light through an open door, Love and life I will divide, Turn away cause I need you more, Feel the heartbeat in my mind."_ Rachel starts again and the girls make their way over to the table that has their seats while they finish the song. Once they are done Carmen makes her way over to the table and sits down beside Santana "I love you guys." Both girls hug her as she sits down "I didn't know you guys was singing that." Carmen smirks "there's a lot you two don't know about today."

They sit there talking for a while before they hear Finn say "now its time for the brides to have there first dance as a couple." The girls smile and stand up and walk to the middle of the floor when they hear the music start they turn to see Puck sitting there playing the guitar and then starts singing as they start dancing _"When I look into your eyes, It's like watching the night sky, Or a beautiful sunrise, Well, there's so much they hold, And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, To be right where you are, How old is your soul?"_ Santana kisses Quinn "I love you." Quinn smiles "I love you." They continue dancing as he sings _"Well, I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up, And when you're needing your space, To do some navigating, I'll be here patiently waiting, To see what you find."_ They hold each other close and dance just holding each other _"'Cause even the stars they burn, Some even fall to the earth, We've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it, No, I won't give up, I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily, I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make, Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use, The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake, And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend, For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn, We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in, I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am."_ Quinn pulls away and spins Santana then pulls her back to her _"I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up, still looking up. Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up), God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved), We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved), God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)."_ The girls look over to see that Finn and Sam had joined him and smile _"I won't give up on us, Even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up."_

When they finish Puck walks over and hugs them both "I wanted to sing it for you two." Both girls kiss him on the cheek and head back to there seats. They hear the other sing and watch as everyone starts dancing "I'm glad we chose today." Santana nods "me to." They see Aida and Diego walking over to them "I think these two belong to you two." The girls smile and take them "thank you." Aida nods "we'll get them in a bit. I just want to make my husband dance with me since he has got to dance with blondie there already." Quinn smiles "and I have to say he's pretty good." They sit back playing with the girls and watching everyone dance for a while. They see Aida and Diego walking back over to them "ok we'll take them." The girls go to object and then hear "now its time for the father daughter dance." Santana hands Eden over and turns to Quinn "I am so sorry. I didn't know they was going to do that."

Quinn turns to her but gets interrupted by Jose "I believe this is our dance." Santana sighs and looks at Quinn who nods "go on. You only get one father daughter dance." Just then they hear Tina start singing _"A fire burns, Water comes, You cool me down, When I'm cold inside, You are warm and bright, You know you are so good for me, With your child's eyes, You are more than you seem, You see into space, I see in your face, The places you've been, The things you have learned, They sit with you so beautifully." _Quinn had watched them walk out and start dancing and just as Rachel joins Tina Quinn looks up as Oscar says "I'm not your father. But you are like a daughter to me blondie. May I have this dance?" Quinn smiles and takes his hand "yes you may." As they walk out Rachel starts singing _"You know there's no need to hide away, You know I tell the truth, We are just the same, I can feel everything you do, Hear everything you say, Even when you're miles away, Coz I am me, the universe and you."_ As Quinn dances with Oscar she looks over to see Rachel and Tina singing together _"Just like stars burning bright, Making holes in the night, We are building know there's no need to hide away, You know I tell the truth."_ Then Rachel takes over _"We are just he same, And I can feel everything you do, Hear everything you say, even when you're miles away, I am me, the universe and you." _Quinn smiles as she hears Oscar says "keep her happy mija. Thats all I ask." Quinn smiles "I plan on it." He nods as they hear Tina and Rachel finish _" When you're on your own, I'll send you a sign, Just so you know, I am me, the universe and you."_

When the song ends Santana hugs her father and turns to see Quinn hugging Oscar. As she walks up to the blond she tilts her head "see you don't need a father. You have plenty of people willing to be your dad." Quinn smiles and kisses her "I know." They walk back over and take their seats as the food is served. As they are eating Quinn looks up to see Rachel taking the microphone again and says "Quinn came to me one day and asked me if I would do something for her. She also told me to tell you Santana to listen closely to the words. She means everyone of them." Santana turns to Quinn and then back to Rachel when she starts and keeps her eyes on her and listens to the whole song _"Heart beats fast, Colors and promises, How to be brave?, How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?, But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you, For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. Time stands still, Beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, What's standing in front of me, Every breath, Every hour has come to this, One step closer."_ Santana turns and just looks at Quinn who is singing it along with Rachel right beside her. She doesn't take her eyes off her till the song is done _"I have died everyday waiting for you, Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you, For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more,One step closer, One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you, For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you, Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more."_

When the song finishes Quinn leans over to wipe Santana's eyes again "I love you San. Now do you understand how much and how long?" Santana nods and grabs Quinn kissing her hard. When she pulls back Quinn smiles as Santana says "I love you just as much." Santana turns to Finn and nods to him, Quinn turns to see him walking up "well after that I don't know how well I'll sound but Santana wanted me to sing this for her to Quinn." Quinn turns back to Santana as he starts _"There comes a time, a time in everyones life, Where nothin seems to go your way , Where nothing seems to turn out right, There may come a time, you just cant seem to find your place, For every door you open, seems like you get two slammed in your face,Thats when you need someone, someone that you can call. And when all your faith is gone, Feels like you cant go on, Let it be me, Let it be me."_ Santana turns to Quinn and smiles at her _"If its a friend that you need, Let it be me, Let it be me, Feels like you always commin up last, Pockets full of nothin, ain't got no cash,No matter where you turn, you aint got no place to stand, You reach out for something and they slap your hand. Now i remember all to well, Just how it feels to be all alone, You feel like you'd give anything, For just a little place you can call your own, Thats when you need someone, someone that you can call , And when all your faith is gone, Feels like you cant go on, Let it be me, Let it be me, If its a friend you need, Let it be me, Let it be me."_ Quinn leans over and kisses her again "it will always be you San. No one but you."

They all finish eating dinner and Carmen and Kurt had made their toast. They had cut the cake and managed to get it everyone because Santana started it and Quinn didn't back down from her. As they was wiping there faces off they hear Blaine and Sam singing. They both walk over and get the girls from Diego and Aida and make their way out to the dance floor with them "this is there song." Santana nods "it is." They start dancing with the girls _"I could lift you up,I could show you what you wanna see, And take you where you wanna be, You could be my luck, Even if the sky is falling down, I know that we'll be safe and sound."_ Quinn looks down and see's Eden smiling at her and keeps dancing with her _"We're safe and sound, I could fill your cup, You know my river won't evaporate, This world we still appreciate, You could be my luck, Even in a hurricane of frowns, I know that we'll be safe and sound, Safe and sound, We're safe and sound, Safe and sound, We're safe and sound, Hold your ground, We're safe and sound, Safe and sound."_ Santana hands Jazalyn to Quinn and takes Eden. As she does it she see's her sister and Diego dancing with there kids and looks around to see anyone who had a kid there is dancing with them.

As she turns back to the baby who is giggle she keeps dancing _"I could show you love, In a tidal wave of mystery, You'll still be standing next to me, You could be my luck, Even if we're six feet underground, I know that we'll be safe and sound." _ She spins slowly and smiles at Eden as Quinn does the same with Jazalyn _"We're safe and sound, Safe and sound, Safe and sound, Hold your ground, Safe and sound, I could lift you up, I could show you what you wanna see, And take you where you wanna be,You could be my luck, Even if the sky is falling down,I know that we'll be safe and sound." _They switch babies again and see Maribel and Jose dancing with the twins as well and laugh "that's a sight." Quinn nods "I agree." Once they turn back to the babies they start singing and dancing to them _"I could lift you up,I could show you what you wanna see, And take you where you wanna be, You could be my luck, Even if the sky is falling down, I know that we'll be safe and sound, We're safe and sound, We're safe and sound, We're safe and sound, We're safe and sound."_ They turn to see the boys singing and Santana smirks at them as they glare at her _"Safe and sound, We're safe and sound, Safe and sound, We're safe and sound, Hold your ground, We're safe and sound, Safe and sound, We're safe and sound."_

As they walk off the dance floor they walk over to Maribel and Jose "who new you two could actually dance pretty good." Jose smirks at his daughter "there's a lot you don't know mija." Santana laughs "I see that. Why haven't I ever see you all dance before?" Maribel shrugs "never had a reason to. The last time we danced was at Bella's wedding." Santana nods "I was pretty young and didn't pay attention back then." Maribel laughs "you got that right." Quinn looks over and see's her sister "excuse me guys." They all nods as she walks over to her "and why are you sitting over here not dancing at all?" Frannie looks up at her sister "Carmen and Casey have been busy. No one to dance with." Quinn laughs and points around "all these people here and you can't find anyone to dance with?" Frannie shrugs "didn't want to ask anyone." Just then Diego walks up to them "OK Frannie you have been sitting down long enough come one." He reaches out his hand and Frannie takes it "happy now?"

Quinn nods "yep. Go dance with him. He's actually pretty good." Just then Santana walks over to her "bring Eden and come on." Quinn looks at her funny but fallows her out to the dance floor again as Rachel says "this one is from Santana to you Quinn, Eden and Jazalyn." Quinn looks at Santana and they move the babies around to where they are all four close as Rachel starts singing_"All of these lines across my face, Tell you the story of who I am, So many stories of where I've been, And how I got to where I am, But these stories don't mean anything, When you've got no one to tell them to, It's true... I was made for you."_ Quinn kisses the girls then Santana "I love you." Santana does the same "I love you." They keep dancing as Rachel sings_ "I climbed across the mountain tops, Swam all across the ocean blue, I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules, But baby I broke them all for you, Oh, because even when I was flat broke, You made me feel like a million bucks, You do and I was made for you."_ The switch girls and keep dancing _"You see the smile that's on my mouth, It's hiding the words that don't come out, And all of our friends who think that I'm blessed, They don't know my head is a mess, No, they don't know who I really am, And they don't know what I've been through like you do, And I was made for you." _ Santana looks at Quinn "I have something for you when we are done here." Quinn nods "alright." With that they finish the dance _"All of these lines across my face, Tell you the story of who I am, So many stories of where I've been, And how I got to where I am, Oh but these stories don't mean anything, When you've got no one to tell them to, It's true... I was made for you." _

When the song finishes Santana kisses Quinn "no one knows me like you do." Quinn smiles "no one knows me like you do." As they walk off the dance floor Frannie walks up and takes Eden "I want her for a while." Quinn nods and hands her the baby "she may go to sleep. She's getting tired." Frannie nods "I got this." Quinn laughs as Frannie takes the baby and walks off. Casey walks up to Santana "I want my Goddaughter." Santana laughs as she says "she may go to sleep soon." Casey shrugs "so I can still dance with her." Once they are baby free Santana turns to Quinn "stay here." Quinn nods and watches her walk up to her mother and whispers in her ear, Quinn see's Maribel pull something out of her purse and hand it to her. Santana puts it behind her back and walks back to Quinn "come with me." Quinn fallows her over to the table and they both sit down "Q, you know I would do anything in the world for you right?" Quinn nods "yes." Santana smiles "good. Because I asked my mother for some help on getting this for you." She pulls the paper out and hands it to Quinn "what is it?" Santana laughs "look at it." Quinn opens the paper and looks at it "its the dead to the cabin Frannie and I own."

Santana shakes her head "no its the dead to the cabin YOU own." Quinn looks up at her "what do you mean?" Santana smiles "I bought Frannie's half. Its all yours Q." Quinn turns the paper over and see's her sister has signed it "seriously?" Santana nods "you wanted to know where we was going on our honeymoon right?" Quinn nods and looks up at her "yeah." Santana smiles and kisses her "we are going here. I know how much it means to you and its close enough we can get home to the girls pretty fast if we need to." Quinn looks down at the paper a moment then over to her sister who is looking at her smiling, she turns back to Santana "you did this for me?" Santana nods "I wanted you to have it. I new you was scared Frannie would want to sell it so I bought her half. Its all yours and you are the only one who can decide to sell it or not." Quinn wipes her eyes and wraps her arms around Santana "Thank you." Santana hugs her back "anytime baby, anytime." Quinn pulls back and kisses her "I love you so much." Santana nods "I know." Quinn folds the paper up and puts it back in the envelope "ma needs to hold on to this though." Santana nods "take it to her." Quinn stands up and does just that.

When she walks back to the table she holds her hand out to Santana "come dance with me." Santana takes her hand as they see all the glee club at the front of the room. Santana starts laughing when she hears what they are singing "born this way?" Quinn shrugs "it fits." The girls start to dance while the whole group is singing. They all dance around with each other and Santana and Quinn join them as they all sing _"I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way." _ Quinn moves over and starts dancing with Tina and Sam while Santana does the same with Carmen and Rachel. As they all start singing together again Quinn makes her way over to Santana _"I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, Born this way, Ooh, there ain't no other way, Baby, I was born this way, Baby, I was born this way, Born this way, Ooh, there ain't no other way, Baby, I was born this way, Right track, baby, I was born this way."_ As Kurt is singing Quinn runs out and grabs Frannie and Maddie and Santana grabs Aida and the other kids. As they make there way back out they all start dancing and singing _"No matter gay, straight or bi, Lesbian, transgendered life, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born to survive, No matter black, white or beige, Chola or orient made, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born to be brave, I'm beautiful in my way, 'Cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way, Don't hide yourself in regret, Just love yourself and you're set, I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way." _

They all keep dancing and pulling others out to dance till just about everyone in the room is dancing, when the song is over every claps. Santana and Quinn turn to them "we so needed that song." Kurt nods "I agree." As they are walking off the floor Santana hears Sam "oh no Satan come back here." Santana turns to him "can you not call me Satan on my wedding day?" Sam laughs "sorry, but Quinn asked us to sing this to you." Santana turns to Quinn "what is it?" Quinn laughs "just listen." Santana turns back to see Joe, Sam, Casey and Mercedes standing there "ok Beiber go for it." Sam laughs as the music start and Joe starts singing_"My heart's a stereo, It beats for you, so listen close, Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote, Make me your radio ([Sam:] yeah),Turn me up when you feel low ([Sam:] turn it up a little bit), This melody was meant for you ([Sam:] right there), Just sing along to my stereo." _

Santana turns to Quinn who looks at her with a grin "what we needed something fun." Santana shakes her head and starts dancing _"[Sam:]Gym Class Heroes baby!, If I was just another dusty record on the shelve ([Casey:] Ooh), Would you blow me off and [with Quinn] play me like everybody else, If I ask you to scratch my back, [with Casey] could you manage that? ([Mercedes:] Uh), Like it read well, check it Trouty, [with Casey] I can handle that, Furthermore, I apologize [with Casey] for any skipping tracks ([Mercedes:] Uh), Its just the last girl that played me left a [with Casey] couple cracks, I used to used to used to used to, [with Casey] now I'm over that ([Mercedes:] Oh yeah), Cause holding grudges over love is [with Casey] ancient artifacts."_

Santana starts dancing around Quinn who starts laughing at her "San stop." Santana comes back to her and dances with her _"[Mercedes:]If I could only find a note to make you understand, I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand, [Sam:] Just keep it stuck inside your head, like [with Casey] your favorite tune, And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you ([Mercedes:] Oh, whoa), [Joe with Casey and Mercedes:] My heart's a stereo, It beats for you, so listen close, Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote ([Sam:] Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on). Make me your radio, Turn me up when you feel low, This melody was meant for you, Just sing along to my stereo." _ Santana kisses Quinn "its perfect." As they turn to the group singing the smile _"[Joe:] Oh oh oh oh, [Joe and Casey:] To my stereo, [Joe:] Oh oh oh oh, [Joe and Casey:] So sing along to my stereo, [Sam:] Let's go!, If I was an old school, [with Casey] fifty pound boombox (remember them?) ([Mercedes:] hooh), Would you hold me [with Casey] on your shoulder, wherever you walk, Would you turn my [with Casey] volume up in front of the cops (Turn it up!) ([Mercedes:] yeah yeah yeah), And crank it higher every time they told you to stop ([Mercedes:] yeah)."_

Santana looks over to see Frannie dancing with Carmen "look." Quinn looks over and smiles "good." The keep dancing _"And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me ([Casey:] hey), When you have to purchase [with Casey] mad D batteries ([Mercedes:] oh), Appreciate every mixtape [with Casey] your friends make." _ The girls dance to the whole song together. They have more fun with that song than they did with just about any other one. They even managed to get Maribel and Jose out on the dance floor and danced with them as well. As the song was ending Quinn and Santana dances over to Frannie and Carmen "I see you got her to dance with you." Frannie laughs "shut up." With that they have fun till time to go watch the firework show.


	75. Chapter 75

Everyone had made their way out of the tent and was all standing around talking, Santana and Quinn wasn't leaving each others sides. They was standing there talking to some of the glee kids when Frannie walks up to them "umm Quinn can I talk to you for a minute?" Santana looks at her funny and can tell that what she is about to talk to Quinn about isn't good "sure." She hands Jazalyn to Rachel and walks off with her sister while Santana watches them closely. As they walk away from everyone Quinn looks at her sister "whats going on?" Frannie sighs "keep in mind I did NOT tell them." Quinn looks at her funny "tell who what?" Frannie pulls her phone out of her purse and turns it on and hands it to Quinn "Judy and Russell." Quinn looks down at the phone and reads the message out load "I really hope and pray you didn't go to that sin fest. Maybe there is hope for you both one day." Quinn rolls her eyes and hands her phone back "they can get over the shit." Frannie sighs "that wasn't the only one Quinn. Keep reading." Quinn takes the phone back and goes to the next on as she reads it out load "you both need to ask God back into your life so you can be cured. You are doing nothing but letting sin into your lives. That baby is the one paying for all of it."

Quinn looks at her sister "that all of them?" Frannie nods "yes." Quinn nods and turns back to the phone and starts typing "Quinn what are you doing?" Quinn ignores her as she types then hands the phone back to Frannie "read it. But you better send it." Frannie looks down at the phone and this time she reads it out load "I hope you both having a blessed day. My wedding was not a sin fest it was a celebration of love and happiness. If this is all you have to do with your lives then I think its time you ask God in to help you move on and leave us all alone. Your lesbian ex daughter Quinn." Frannie laughs and looks at her sister and hits send "that was good Quinn." Quinn sighs "anything else from them just tell them to fuck off and lose your number or you will change it like I did. You don't need them in your life Frannie. They are the ones that are poison." Frannie nods "I did change my number and I didn't tell them about today. I don't know where they got it or how they new." Quinn shrugs and grabs her sisters hand "oh well their lose right?" Frannie smiles "right." With that they walk back over to the group.

As they walk back up Santana looks at Quinn "you ok?" Quinn nods "fine." Santana watches as she takes Jazalyn from Tina "you sure?" Quinn turns to her as she lays the baby on her shoulder who is asleep "yes San. I promise you I am perfectly fine. Now when are these fireworks suppose to start?" Santana leans over and kisses her "in a few minutes." Quinn nods and kisses her again "good." Rachel looks at her phone "almost 10." Santana laughs "your more excited then the little kids are Rachel." Rachel turns to her "somethings are worth getting excited over Santana. I refuse to grow up on those things." Quinn smiles "don't let her try and fool you Rach. She is just as excited." Santana turns and glares at Quinn "so not cool Q." Quinn laughs "but oh so true baby." Santana starts to pout and Quinn leans over and kisses her "stop pouting. The fireworks aren't the only think you will be excited about tonight." Santana looks at her and smirks when she see's Quinn wink "oh yeah. I'm more excited for that." Rachel turns to them "more excited for what?" Both girls start laughing and Rachel's eyes widen "oh God never mind." Santana laughs "what did you think we was talking about? I mean we just got married, what happens on the wedding night Berry?"

Rachel blushes "I know that Santana but I can't believe you two are talking about that with people around." Quinn looks at her "well its not like either one of us is a virgin Rachel. I'm sure everyone here except the kids know whats going to be happening tonight." Rachel shakes her head "no I mean its just shocking to hear you talk like that Quinn. You never say anything like that." Santana laughs "oh yes she does. You just don't always hear it or know what she is meaning." Quinn blushes at this as Rachel looks at her then back to Santana "ok I'm going to leave on that note." As the girl walks away Quinn turns to Santana "seriously?" Santana shrugs and turns and kisses Eden's head as she sleeps "its true. You're not as innocent as people like to believe you Q. Trust me I should know." She stands there a minute and laughs "if they only new how wild you could be they would ALL have a different out look on you." Quinn opens her mouth and turns to Santana "OH MY GOD shut up." Santana smirks and whispers in her ear "but have you ever heard me complain?" Quinn laughs "you really need to stop." Santana smiles "fine."

A few moments later the sky lights up and everyone looks up to watch the fireworks. The show lasted about 30 to 45 minutes, when it was over they head back into the tent. Once everyone was in there Jose grabs the microphone "Santana, Quinn I know you have enjoyed today as much as we all have but its time for you to go change. You have a car waiting outside for you." As he puts it back he walks over to them and Santana ask "what do you mean?" Jose smiles "you won't be leaving in the morning. You will be leaving tonight." Santana looks at her father then her uncle who walks up "you will be taking my jet and heading out tonight. We will be keeping the girls for you, they will head home with the others Sunday. So go enjoy your time with them now and get changed." Santana nods and the two walk towards the house with the girls to get changed "think they put all of our stuff in one room?" Quinn laughs "I'm sure they have." They make their way up to the bedrooms and change while the girls lay on the bed sleeping. When they are done they pack up all their stuff and hang their dresses up. Once they are done Santana turns to Quinn "you ready?" Quinn walks over and picks up Eden and kisses on her "I'm going to miss them." Santana nods "I know. I will too." She picks Jazalyn up and kisses on her "we will see them in a week Q." Quinn sighs "I know."

They spend the next 20 minutes just loving on the babies before there's a knock on the door "come in." They turn to see Oscar and Ava walking in "hey. We come to get the girls." Santana nods and kisses Eden once more before handing her to Ava "you two keeping them tonight or Carla and Frank?" Ava takes the baby and smiles "we are. Maribel and Jose brought there monitors with them. We are staying here tonight then heading back to the city with the others in the morning." Santana nods "you know how to work them?" Oscar takes Jazalyn from Quinn "yes. We learned how to use them when we stayed with you all." Quinn nods "they're pretty easy. They should sleep all night if not just change them, give them a bottle and they will go back to sleep." Oscar laughs "now our first babies blondie." Quinn blushes "sorry forgot." Just then SJ walk in "where have you been hiding all night?" The boy smiles and looks at them "I've been around." Quinn winks at him "sure you have." He smirks at her "they are waiting for you all down stairs." Santana nods and they head to the door "if anything happens call us please." Oscar nods "we will mija. Just go enjoy your honey moon."

As they walk out the other three fallow them, when they get to the top of the stairs they look down to see everyone holding cups "oh so help me God if anyone of you have any kind of icy drinks in those." Finn smirks "you'll have to see." Quinn looks at them all and can see they all have lids on the cups "it won't just be San you all have to deal with." Puck laughs "stop being chicken shits and come down the stairs." Santana holds Quinn's hands as they walk down, when they start walking down the row made for them everyone takes the lids off the cups and start tossing it on them. Santana shakes her head and laughs "confetti? I should of known." Quinn grins "you all new better. I'm so proud of you." As they make it out to the car Frannie walks up to Quinn and hugs her "I love you." Quinn smiles and hugs her back "I love you too. Keep an eye on our girls." Frannie nods and pulls back "I will." Quinn looks over to see Santana with her parents "have a safe trip you two." Santana nods "we will." Maribel and Jose walk over to Quinn "Take care of her. She is your responsibility now." Quinn hugs them back "I will. We'll be back in a week. Take care of our girls." Jose nods and kisses her head "we will. Now go before Maribel decides to go with you two."

Santana laughs "yeah she would change her mind trust me." Maribel slaps her daughters arm as they walk to the car, they both turn back and look at Oscar and Ava who is standing there with the girls in their arms. They wave at them and then get in the car, Santana turns to Quinn as the car pulls away "what a day." Quinn nods "I agree. Lets not ever do that again." Santana laughs "I don't plan on it Q." Quinn leans over and kisses her wife "its hard to believe that you are now my wife." Santana smiles "I know right." As they are driving down the road Quinn looks back to see a car fallowing them "oh I forgot about those two going with us." Santana laughs "we might want to put them in the guest room down stairs." Quinn smirks "or we can just let them have a honeymoon with us. Well not WITH us but at the same time in a different room." Santana laughs "I new what you meant Q." The girls wrap their arms around each other as they make the trip to the airport, when they get there they get out of the car and onto the plane with Dani and Bristol fallowing them.

As they are sitting there waiting to take off Santana turns to the women "I didn't know you two could sing." Dani laughs "there's alot you don't know about us." Quinn tilts her head "oh really? Do tell." Bristol laughs "its more fun letting you find out." Santana laughs "you two are so not right." Just then the plane starts to move and Quinn reaches over and takes Santana's hand "did they even give us a bag of cloths? Or are we suppose to run around naked everywhere?" Santana laughs "maybe they didn't expect us to leave the bedroom." Dani burst out laughing "we took care of the bags. You have cloths trust me." Santana smirks "what you didn't want to see us running around naked?" Bristol laughs "no." Quinn looks at her "you know you wanted to see that." Dani looks at her wife who is blushing "oh she's right. You wouldn't mind would you?" Bristol turns to her wife and see's an amused look on her face and then rolls her eyes "I'm going to sleep." Dani laughs "not till you answer me." Bristol glances over to her wife then the newly weds and see's that they all want an answer "you seriously want me to answer that?" Dani nods "I do."

Bristol sighs "fine. It wouldn't be to bad looking at them. I mean they are both pretty hot." Dani slaps her wife on the leg "you are so... so..." Bristol looks at her and stops her "no you wanted to know so there I told you. Now you tell me would you mind seeing?" Dani looks at her wife a minute then turns aback in her seat and sits back "we're done talking about this." Bristol laughs "yeah that's what I thought." Santana laughs "oh God we have pervs for guards." Quinn slaps her leg "be good." Santana looks at her "I am. But they aren't. I bet they are both sitting there now thinking about us both walking around naked." Both guards turn and look at her shocked, Quinn looks at them as Santana does "oh... I think your right. Well if you want to see us naked we can walk around the house naked if you want." Dani shakes her head "no please wear clothing." As she turns back around she see's her wife still looking at them "she was only joking Bristol. Keep it in your pants." The woman looks at her wife "whatever. I'm going to sleep now." With that she does in fact turn around and go to sleep. It doesn't take long before they are all asleep.

Before long the girls are being woke up by Dani "hey. We're about to land." Santana nods and sits up and looks to see Quinn doing the same thing. They sit back up and Quinn grabs Santana's hand as they start to land. Once the plane has stopped they all stand up and stretch "do you two want to head straight to the cabin?" Santana nods "yeah, might as well." Bristol nods "alright. We'll stop and get some coffee and head out." Santana looks at the time "shit its only 3?" Dani nods "yes." As they get in the car that Henry had brought to them they wait for Dani and Bristol to get the luggage. Once they have it and are in the car they start towards the closest place open to get coffee. After they get it and start down the road Dani looks back to see the girls are asleep again "think they will kill us when they open the gift in their suit case?" Bristol smirks "who know. Probably, but I wasn't about to give it to them in front of everyone." Dani nods "I know. I wouldn't do it either." With that they make the drive to Quinn's cabin.


	76. Chapter 76

When they reach the cabin the guards wake the girls up "hey. We're here." The girls wake up and see that is still kinda dark out "what time is it?" Dani looks at her watch "almost 5." Quinn nods "I'm going back to bed when we get in there." Santana nods as she yawns "me... to." As they walk up to the door Quinn opens her purse "please tell me I didn't lose the key." Santana laughs and pulls it out of her purse "no I stole it." Quinn sighs "asshole. Why didn't you tell me?" Santana shrugs "I don't know." As she opens the door and they walk in Quinn looks at the guards "you can either have the room upstairs or take the one down here under the stairs." Dani nods "we'll be down here." Quinn nods "alright. I am going to bed." With that Santana grabs their bags as they head up to the bedroom. When they walk in Quinn starts to strip "I'm to tired to even put anything back on." Santana laughs "I'm to tired to take advantage of you being naked in front of me." Quinn grins and crawls in the bed in just her underwear "maybe when you wake up you won't be as tired." Santana smirks and takes her cloths off "maybe." As she crawls in the bed she pulls Quinn over to her "come here. I wanna hold my wife." Quinn cuddle's up to Santana as she kisses her shoulder "I love you Q. Night." Quinn smiles "Night San I love you." With that they both close their eyes and go to sleep again.

Later on Quinn wakes up to the sun blinding her, she covers her face and mumbles "shit I forgot to shut the blinds." She rolls over and hides her face in Santana's neck, she lays there a few minutes and then smirks "I'm awake before you." She raises up and looks at the girl who is still sleeping and pulls the covers back "black lace. Nice." She looks up and see's Santana is still sound asleep and smirks as she whispers "this will be fun." She reaches up and slowly pulls her bra cup over her breast and leans down and starts sucking on her nipple. She looks up to see Santana isn't moving and does the other one the same way. She hears the girl moan in her sleep and smiles when she see's her turn her head. She then kisses her chest then kisses her stomach all the way down to her panties "well should of known they would match." She leans down and kisses Santana over her panties and then pulls them to the side, she takes her tongue and licks all the way up and hears another moan when she hits the girls clit.

She licks again and gets another moan and is shocked that the girl is getting as wet as she is "hummm you having a nice dream baby?" Quinn smirks and slowly moves between her legs and starts to lick her again. After a few minutes she head "fuck." She looks up to see Santana looking down at her "that's one hell of a way to wake up Q." Quinn smirks and keeps licking, after a few minutes she slides her fingers in and starts moving then in and out as she rubs her clit with the other hand "what do you want San?" Santana tosses her head back "oh God Q. Fuck me." Quinn smirks "I think that's what I'm doing now." Santana raises up and pulls Quinn up to her "no I mean fuck me." Quinn smirks and kisses her as she starts moving her fingers in and out faster "like that?" Santana nods and pants out "yes. Just like... that." She lays back down on the pillow but after a few minutes she looks at Quinn "come here." Quinn looks at her funny "how if you want me to keep doing this?" Santana smirks "ok then just turn around and come here." Quinn raises and eyebrow at the girl but raises up and does as she is told. Once she turns around Santana reaches over and takes the girls underwear off her and tosses them. She pulls Quinn to where she is laying on her and starts doing to her what Quinn is doing "oh fuck San." Santana starts licking her clit and moving her fingers in and out as Quinn does the same thing.

They keep this up for a few minutes till Quinn feels Santana getting closer and starts going faster. After a couple more times up moving her fingers in and out and licking her clit she feels Santana arch her back under her and moan out "ohhhh fuccckkkk Q." Quinn smiles to herself knowing that it will take her a few minutes to recover "want me to move?" Santana takes a few breaths "no. Stay where you are." Quinn smiles and lays her head on Santana's leg as she feels her start licking again. Quinn knows she won't last much longer, as Santana flicks her tongue over the girls clit a few more times she feels Quinn push down into her body and moan out "Sannnnnn." They they like that a few more minutes before Santana taps the inside of Quinn's leg "now you can turn around." Quinn rolls over and off the girl and lays there looking at the ceiling "I think you wore me out." Santana smiles and moves to lay on Quinn "what got into you? You haven't ever woke me up like that before." Quinn smiles and kisses her "I couldn't help myself." Santana smirks "well nice to know I have that affect on you." Quinn smiles and kisses her again "I would love to stay in bed with you like this all day but, I'm starving."

Santana nods "me to. Lets go shower and see if those two down stairs will take us to get some food." Quinn nods and lets Santana pull her up after she is on her feet. They take a shower together and end up having sex again, when they are done they come out of the bathroom and start getting cloths out "Ummmmm Q?" Quinn looks over at her "what?" Santana holds up a gift "whats this?" Quinn shrugs "hell if I know. I don't even know what you have in my bag." Santana laughs "its for the both of us." Quinn walks over and looks at it then turns it over "from Bristol and Dani. Oh God what did they do?" Santana laughs "whatever it is they didn't want us opening it in front of everyone." Quinn watches as Santana opens it and then turns red "OH MY GOD." Santana laughs "well maybe they are saying we need to spice up our sex life." Quinn covers her face then looks at Santana "a strap on? Really?" Santana laughs as she takes it out of the box "it could be fun." Quinn shakes her head and goes back to getting dressed "did you like having sex with a guy?" Santana lays the box down and starts pulling out her cloths "not really." Quinn nods "I hated it."

Once they are dressed Santana looks at Quinn "maybe this is different." Quinn tilts her head and looks at her "ok I'll use it on you and you tell me if its different." Santana purses her lips "I'll get back to you on that one." Quinn nods as she walks out of the room "that's what I thought." As they walk into the kitchen Quinn looks at Bristol and points at her "you really suck you know that." Bristol smirks "why?" Santana looks at Dani "a strap on, really?" Dani grins "what there fun." Santana gets each of them some coffee, as they sit down Quinn shakes her head "I hated having sex with a guy." Santana nods "me to." Dani leans back in her seat "so did I. But using that is different than sleeping with a guy." Bristol shrugs "I never did sleep with a guy." Quinn looks at Bristol "oh but you let her use one on you?" Bristol grins "yep." Quinn looks over and see's Santana thinking about it "its like I said upstairs." Santana laughs "fine. Like I said, I'll think about it." Quinn turns and looks at the other two "we need food." Dani nods "we know. All that was here was coffee." Quinn nods "so lets go into town and gets something to eat and get some groceries." Bristol nods "lead the way." With that they all get up and head out the door.

As they make their way into town Quinn shows them to the cafe, when they are walking in Quinn looks at Santana "can you behave yourself?" Santana looks at her funny "why?" Quinn sighs "John's parents own this cafe. I would of took you all someplace else but the food is really good." Santana narrows her eyes at her wife "you so are not getting any if that asshole is here." Quinn rolls her eyes "whatever. I'll just wake you up again like I did this morning and you will forget all about that." As they walk in the door Quinn looks around and finds a booth, as they are all sitting down Chris walks up to them "well I'll be damned. Quinn." Quinn smiles "hi." Chris leans down and hugs her "what are you doing here?" Quinn laughs "we're on our honeymoon." Chris laughs "you came here for your honeymoon?" Quinn nods "Santana bought Frannie's half of the cabin and brought me here since she knows how much I love the place. Plus its close to home if anything happens with the girls." Chris nods "I understand that. So what will it be?" Quinn smiles and looks at the other "everything is good."

Once they all ordered Quinn looks at Chris "John's not here today is he?" Chris shakes his head "no he is a football camp for the next month. He left this morning." Quinn nods "good." As Chris walks off Quinn turns to Santana "your saved Q." Quinn smiles "good to know." Just then a tall blond comes bouncing out of the kitchen "Lucy Quinn Fabrey." Quinn turns to see John's older sister "its Lopez now." She stands up and hugs her "God I haven't seen you in years. I was pisses when mom said she got to see you and I didn't last time you was here." Quinn sighs "yeah we had to leave early last time." The girl nods "I see. So who are all these folks?" Quinn turns to the table "this is Santana my wife." The girl looks at Quinn "she's pretty." Quinn smiles "thank you." She turns back to Santana "San this is John's older sister Jo. Without the E." Santana laughs "like your grandpa." Jo nods "yeah I'm named after him. Why I have no clue but I am." Santana smiles "well he's a good man." Jo nods "he is." Quinn then points to the other two "this is Dani and this is Bristol." Jo shakes hands with both of them "nice to meet you all." The two women nods as Jo looks at Quinn "so mom told me you got married. When did that happen?" Quinn smiles and looks at the clock "oh about 17 hours ago." Jo laughs "well congratulations you two." Both girls smile at her as they hear Chris "JO I'M NOT PAYING YOU TO CHAT. GET BACK TO WORK."

Jo rolls her eyes "how long you all going to be in town?" Quinn laughs "till Friday." Jo nods "good. You have to have dinner with all of us before you head back home. Even if you are on your honeymoon." Santana smiles "we owe your grandparents dinner anyways." Jo smiles and starts walking off "just call the cafe when you have free time." Quinn nods and watches her walk off then laughs "that girl is something else. She is to full of energy." Santana smiles "she the opposite of her brother." Quinn nods "always was. She told me along time ago that her brother needed a beating." Santana laughs "well he got it." Quinn turns back to Santana "your gonna run into people here that aren't as open as they all are." Santana looks at her "I figured that. But why are they so open?" Quinn leans back in her seat "Jo." Santana see's her pointing to the kitchen "what about her?" Quinn smirks and looks around at the table "anyone here pick up on it?" Dani and Santana shakes their heads as Bristol nods and says "she's gay." Quinn laughs "bingo."

Santana turns and looks at her "really?" Quinn nods "yeah she told her parents when she was 11 that she didn't like boys. She liked girls like she was suppose to like boys." Santana nods "I see and they took her serious?" Quinn nods "she done it the last summer I came here. They told her they didn't care who she was with as long as they treated her good and they loved her." Dani looks at Quinn "but her bother is a dick about it." Quinn sighs "yeah he is. No one knows why but he always has been. Even there dad is ok with it so no idea where he gets it from." Santana smirks "maybe he's hiding in the closest." Quinn laughs "no. He is as straight as can be." Santana turns to Quinn "ok I have to ask." Quinn laughs "no nothing ever happened between Jo and I." Santana raises and eyebrow at her "you sure?" Quinn tilts her head "well. I mean we never kissed or anything. I did hold her hand once but nothing else really." Santana nods "so you never saw her naked?" Quinn smirks "we was young, of course I did. We use to change together all the time." Santana looks at Quinn "then if you new she was gay why didn't you ever try anything with her?" Quinn turns and looks her "because I was in love with someone else." Santana smiles and kisses her "good answer." Just then Chris brings the food out and hands it to them "my daughter seems to have it in her head that you all will be joining us for dinner one night." Santana nods "we owe your parents a dinner from last time so it would be easier to just have one with everyone."

Chris nods "well in that case. Just let me know what night and I will let them know." Quinn nods "will do. And you all can come to the house since its big enough." Chris nods "will do." With that the woman walks off and the all eat. Once they are done Santana goes up to pay and Chris shakes her head "no. Quinn never did pay when she came here, and that's not about to start now." Santana looks at her funny "well then I can pay for the others and mine then." Chris laughs "are you married to her?" Santana nods as Chris goes on "alright then. None of you will pay. Trust me I make enough in tips to pay for all four of those meals." Santana sighs "I hate to do that." The woman smiles "its fine. You all cook us dinner and we'll call it even. Sound good?" Santana smiles "deal." With that they head out to go buy groceries for the house.


	77. Chapter 77

Once they had went to the store and got the food, they had went back to the cabin and put it up. Santana walks up behind Quinn and wraps her arms around her "wanna go for a swim?" Quinn smiles "a swim or make out in the lake?" Santana laughs "both." Quinn nods "yeah lets go change." They head upstairs and change into their bikini's when they come back down Dani looks at them "I take it your going for a swim?" Santana nods "yep." With that they head out the back door and down to the lake. When they get in the water Quinn swims over to Santana who wraps her arms and legs around her "I could stay like this all day." Quinn smiles and kisses her "oh really? Is that because I'm holding all the weight up?" Santana laughs "no. Because I'm close to you." Quinn swims backwards till her back is against the ladder or the dock "well we can stay like this as long as you want." Santana looks over to see Bristol and Dani sitting on the back porch "they know when to be close and when to stay at a distance." Quin looks over and smiles "because they was newly weds once too." Santana nods "so what night do you want to do dinner?" Quinn leans her head back and looks up at the sky "I was thinking tonight. Or tomorrow night. That way we don't have to worry about having to leave town before we do." She looks back down and see's Santana smiling at her "what?"

Santana shakes her head "nothing. That fine, which ever night you want to do it just let me know." Quinn tilts her head to the side "we can do it tomorrow night. Because tonight I have plans for us." Santana raises her eyebrow at her "oh really? What would those plans be Mrs. Lopez?" Quinn grins "well Mrs. Lopez, if I remember correctly those two up there on the porch got us a gift. YOU said you would think about it." Santana sighs "Q, I'm not so sure." Quinn reaches up and lifts Santana's chin "baby. I wouldn't ever do anything you wouldn't want me to. Just like I know you wouldn't ever do anything I didn't want you to. Right?" Santana nods "I want to but I'm not so sure." Quinn kisses the tip of her nose "its fine. Think about it and let me know later. If you don't want to then I still have plans." Santana laughs as Quinn winks and smirks at her "what have I turned you into?" Quinn laughs "who said I wasn't like this before I met you huh?" Santana takes her legs off of Quinn so Quinn can wrap hers around Santana's waist "well in that case. I want to ask you something and you answer 100% truthful." Quinn nods "ok." Santana laughs and looks at her "before we got together, how often would you take care of things while you thought about me?"

Quinn smirks "honestly?" Santana nods "yes." Quinn tilts her head to think "well if I answer you have to." Santana smiles "deal." Quinn thinks a moment "just about every night. Sometimes in the morning." Santana's eyes widen "seriously?" Quinn nods "yeah. I think I have a hormone problem or use to." Santana laughs "that's more than I thought." Quinn laughs "your turn." Santana looks down at the water between them "well, when I woke up, in the shower, after school when I was alone. Before I went to sleep at night." Quinn looks at the girl as she shrugs "and I thought I had a hormonal problem." Santana turns and looks out over the lake "it was when I would think about you or I would see you or be around you." Quinn turns her head back to look at her "there's nothing wrong with that baby." Santana sighs "it sounds worse when I said it than it did in my head." Quinn laughs "its not that bad Santana. There was times when we was together and having sex that I would still have to take care of things myself because we couldn't be together." Santana smirks "I know. I walked in a few times remember." Quinn grins "yep." Santana leans over and kisses Quinn but they stop when they hear a car stopping in front of the house.

Both girls turn and looks at Bristol and Dani as Dani walks towards them and Bristol walks around the side of the house "hey was you to expecting anyone?" Both girls shake their heads as Santana says "no. No one really knows where we are." Dani nods "alright come on. We need to get you two in the house till we know who it is." The girls both nod and get out of the water and Dani rushes them in the house. As they walk in they both grab a towel on the way in as Dani locks the door behind them "go upstairs." Santana nods but Quinn walks over to the window and looks out "who the hell is that?" Santana looks out the window and shrugs "no clue. Lets go up and get changed real fast." Both girls head up to do that as Dani watches her wife out the window. Out side Bristol looks at the man standing in front of her "will you please tell me who you are sir?" The man looks at her "I'm looking for Frannie Fabrey. This is her cabin." Bristol shakes her head "no Frannie sold her part of the cabin. It now belongs to her sister. Now I won't ask you again who are you?" The man looks at Bristol "lets just say I'm an old friend of hers." Bristol stands up straighter not liking the way he said it "what kind of old friend?" The man smirks "that doesn't concern you little lady."

Dani had seen her wife's posture change and steps out beside her "everything ok?" Bristol points to the man "he knows Frannie, says he's and old friend." Dani picked up on how she had said it "oh really? Well its funny to me she never mentioned anyone like you before. Has she said anything you to honey?" Bristol shakes her head "nope. What do you want with her?" The man looks at them "she's here isn't she?" Dani shakes her head "no sir she isn't now who are you and what do you want with her?" The man looks past them and into the house then back to them "she took off. I want her back, she went to see that sister of hers and came back acting funny. Then she just up and took off and moved out of our house before the semester was even over. I talked to some of her other professors and they said she took their test just as early as she did mine. I gave it to her early because we was suppose to go away together for the summer." Dani looks at the man and then to her wife and whispers "let me go talk to Quinn." Bristol nods as Dani walks back in to see the girls on the steps "who is it?"

Dani walks over and looks at Quinn even though it was Santana who ask "did your sister ever say anything about living with a man?" Quinn thinks a minute "the only one she said anything about was the one in New York a couple of years ago. Why?" Dani turns and looks back at the window "he's one of Frannie's professors, he's here looking for her and he's pissed." Quinn looks at the man on the porch and walks down the steps and towards the door "Q what are you doing?" Quinn ignores her and walks outside "look. I don't know who you are, but you are on my property and if you don't leave I will call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing." The man looks at her "you look alot like her. You have to be her sister." Quinn crosses her arms "who the hell are you? And what do you want with Frannie?" The man turns to her and steps closer "your sister was suppose to marry me this fall. We was living together and she came to visit you and came home acting strange. NOW can you tell me why? And where she is?" Quinn purses her lips "you must of not meant much to her because she never told me anything about you. So who the hell are you?" Than man tilts his head and looks at her "Zachary. Now where is she?"

Quinn taps her finger on her chin "ummmmm nope doesn't ring a bell. San do you ever remember Frannie saying anything about a Zachary?" Santana walks up between Quinn and Bristol and shakes her head "no. Can't say that I do." Quinn shakes her head "I can't either. SO like I said, you wasn't that important or she would of said something about you. Now either get off my property or I will be calling the cops when I get to 10. If you come back here again I will have you arrested, do you understand me?" The man looks at the blond "your bolder than your sister is. She would of backed down from me fast. But you, well your a fiesty little one aren't you. Maybe I got the wrong sister." Santana steps in front of Quinn as the man goes to rub her face "touch my wife and I will break your arm off and beat you to death with it, got it?" The man smirks "well your a fiery one too aren't you?" He goes to touch Santana this time but she pushes him back and off the porch onto his ass "I warned you." The man jumps up and starts towards the steps but stops when he see's two pistol in his face as Dani says "look sir, you've been asked nicely to leave. Now does this have to get worse or are you going to listen?" The man looks from both guns in his face to the women holding them then to the two girls behind them "you tell your sister when she comes back to school. I'll be waiting for her."

As he turns and walks away he turns back "oh and if you ever want a good fucking like I have given your sister, just get my number from here. I would love to show you a good time." As he turns and walks towards his car, Santana starts to run at him but gets stopped by Dani "oh no you don't. Calm down, he's a dick head and we all know he is doing what ever to push buttons." Quinn reaches over and takes Santana around her waist "stop San." Santana watches the man leave and turns to the guards "he comes back you better put a bullet in his ass before I do." Dani nods "got it." Santana turns to Quinn "who the fuck was he and what the fuck does he want with your sister?" Quinn sighs "I don't know but I bet I find the fuck out." With that they all head back into the house and sit in the living room while Quin dials her sisters number and puts it on speaker "hey sis." Quinn looks at her phone "who the fuck is Zachary and how the fuck did he know about the cabin?" They hear her move around and mumble something to whoever she is around, next they hear a door close "how do you know about him?" Quinn glares at her phone "how the fuck do you think I know? He just happened to show up here while we was here. NOW WHO THE HELL IS HE?" They hear her sigh and sit down "he was the guy I was kinda dating before I got with Carmen."

Santana tilts her head "you was living with him Frannie. How the HELL was you _KINDA_ seeing him if you lived with him? OH and let me guess he's on of your professors?"They hear Frannie sighs "yeah. I was living with him, but we wasn't really what you would call together." Quinn looks at the phone funny "ok well this is what we know. He shows up here at the cabin wanting to know where you are. He then refuses to leave till we tell him where you are. He then tries to make a pass at me which Santana stopped then he tried to make a pass at Santana and got knocked on his ass. HE THEN got up and started towards her and they had to pull their guns out to stop him. He said when I'm ready for a good fucking like he gave my sister just let him know and I could get his number from you. OH plus he said you left before school was out and took all your finals early, you was suppose to go on a vacation with him but disappeared." She looks around at everyone "did I forget anything?" Santana nods "yeah I want to know how he new where the cabin was? Have you brought him here before?" They hear her flop back on her back and sighs "shit. Ok he is or was one of my professors, he came on to me one day and I was stupid and fell for it. He was leaving his wife and we just sorta let things happened."

Santana looks at the phone funny then to Quinn "she can't be serious." Quinn shushes her and they listen on "well. I was having a hard time paying for my rent and going to school full time. So he offered me to move in with him. Well I wasn't happy at all, I mean we had sex and everything but it got to where he was controlling." Quinn looks down at the phone in her hands not liking where this is going "well I came home from class one day before finals and he was in the mood and I wasn't, well how can I put this?" They wait a moment the Quinn says "just say it Frannie." The woman sighs and sits up "he pretty much forced me to have sex with him that day and that's when things changed." Quinn shakes her head "he raped you?" Frannie sighs "you could call it that." Quinn looks at Santana "that's why she won't have sex with them." Santana nods "I get it now." They turn back to the phone "ok so you took your finals early and you left?" Frannie tells them "yes. Pretty much." Quinn thinks a minute "was he abusing you as well?" She hears Frannie sniffle and whisper "yeah. I just couldn't deal wit hit all." Quinn groans "why didn't you fucking tell one of us Frannie?" They hear her sniffle again "I just wanted to forget it all. I'm transferring schools in the fall anyways so I didn't think I would have to worry about ever seeing him again."

Quinn shakes her head "he came here Frannie. How did he know about this place?" Frannie sighs "he asked me one time where my favorite place was growing up and I told him about the cabin. Everyone around there knows we own the cabin and could tell him how to get to it." Quinn shakes her head "now we have to be careful here." Santana shakes her head "no. I'll have him taken care of." With that she stands up "Frannie whats his last name?" She waits a moment before she hears "Remington." Santana nods "alright. Harvard right?" Quinn nods "yeah. But what are you doing?" Santana walks off with Dani behind her as she pulls out her phone and starts to dial. Quinn turns back to the phone "anyone else know about all this Frannie?" Frannie says "no. Just you guys." Quinn nods "you need to talk to Carmen and Casey about it before it becomes public some way. Do it today or I will this evening." Frannie sighs "as soon as I hang up with you I'm going to go tell them. If he found the cabin, he can find the Lopez's house too." Quinn nods "your right. Now go tell them. I'll talk to you later." She hears her sister sniffle again "I love you Quinn." Quinn smiles "I love you too. But we are talking when I get home." With that they hang up and Quinn goes to find Santana.

Santana had walks out to the back porch and dialed her uncle "hey mija. Hows things going?" Santana sits down on the swing and sighs "they was good till a little bit ago." Oscar ask her "what happened?" Santana starts swinging and tells him "a guy showed up here looking for Frannie and was pissed. We finally got him to leave and Quinn called her and asked her who he was. He is one of the professors at Harvard, she was seeing him and moved in with him. Then he got abusive and raped her. Now he is looking for her." Oscar sighs "she didn't report it?" Santana shakes her head "no. She just left, she took all her finals early and left." Oscar sits there a moment "ok what do you need?" Santana sighs "well she said she is transferring schools. I need her to have a safe place to live in New York and a guard like we do. No matter where she is they need to be with her at all times." She hears her uncle take a deep breath "ok I need to know who they are protecting her from." Santana nods "Zachary Remington." Oscar laughs "well with a name like that it should be hard to track him down." Santana sighs "he is here or in Lima now. If push comes to shove they are to protect her at all cost. She is the only blood family Q has."

She hears Oscar laugh "blondie is my family so that makes her sister my family. I will have her protected. If he comes with in ten feet of her I will have him taken care of trust me." Santana looks up and smiles at Quinn as she comes out "I know you will. Thats why I called you. Thank you." Oscar laughs "welcome. Now go enjoy your honeymoon and leave the crazies up to me ok?" Santana nods "alright. How are our babies?" She hears Oscar move around then hears Eden and Jazalyn laughing "they are happy. They both think SJ is pretty funny." Santana puts her phone on speaker so Quinn can hear "well he is pretty funny looking." They hear SJ gasp "I AM NOT. They just like me." Santana laughs "sure they do." They hear the babies stop laughing and Oscar giggles "they hear you. Now they are looking for you." Quinn smiles "how are momma's girls doing?" They hear a squeal then a laugh "are you two having fun?" They hear them making sound and smiles "alright well we are gonna go. I'll talk to you soon tío. Give out girls kisses for us." The man tells them "I will, and I will take care of that for you." Santana nods "good. Talk to you soon. Love you all." Oscar laughs "love you all to." With that they hang up and Quinn looks at Santana "please tell me you didn't have a hit put out on him."

Santana laughs "would I do that?" Quinn looks at her a moment "yes." Santana rolls her eyes "no. I just asked for her to have a guard like we do. And if he comes to close to her then take care of him." Quinn shakes her head "you are something else Santana Lopez." Santana wraps her arms around her "I know it. But you still love me." Quinn smiles and leans her head on her shoulder "that I do." They all stay there on the porch the rest of the after noon talking, till it was time for dinner.


	78. Chapter 78

As they was all sitting down to dinner Dani walks in with a bottle of wine and sits it in front of them "this would be from Puck. He said you can't have a honeymoon without a bottle of wine. So he gave us the money to get you a bottle." Santana looks at the wine "your gonna let us drink this?" Bristol nods "you don't have the girls to watch and your not driving, you'll be here so yeah." Santana laughs "well ok." She pours wine in her glass and Quinn's then looks a the other two "want a glass?" Dani shakes her head "after today we can't drink any alcohol." Santana nods "good point." They all sit eating dinner and the girls drink the wine. When they get done eating Dani starts doing the dishes while the others head to the living room. Santana sits down on the couch and looks at Quinn "this bottle is almost gone." Quinn nods "that it is." Santana sighs "we need another one." Quinn narrows her eyes and jumps up "I'll be right back." Santana and Bristol watch her walk out of the room and towards the basement door "where the hell is she going?" Santana shrugs and turns back around "hell if I know. She has moments like that. Always has." Bristol laughs and turns back to the TV.

A few moments later Quinn comes back holding two bottles of wine "my grandfather put these in the basement when I was little. He told me that two was for me for my wedding night. Which I am a little late on and two was for Frannie on her wedding night." Santana turns and looks at the bottles "that's expensive shit Q." Quinn nods "and old. He put them down there when I was 8 and he said it was ummmm like 20 years old then." Santana looks at the bottles in the girls hands "one bottle will knock our asses for a loop." Quinn laughs "ok so put this one back then?" Santana nods "yeah. We might want it later." Quinn nods and hands the other bottle to Bristol "you have to open it. It was a gift from my grandfather." Bristol laughs and shakes her head "your head ache. Not mine." Quinn smiles at her and takes the other bottle back to the basement and then comes back to see she has it opened "this shit is strong Q." Quinn sits down to see Santana had finished the other bottle off and was starting on the new one that was opened "how strong?" Bristol laughs "just try it." Quinn reaches over and pours some in her glass that she didn't' remember finishing and takes a drink "oh damn." Bristol and Dani laugh and Santana nods "told you." They all sit back and chat while they drink the wine. The two guards and laughed more at the two girls that night than they had in a while.

Around 11 Quinn turns and looks at the clock "does that say 11:15? Or 3:55?" Dani turns and looks at the clock "11:15 Quinn." Quinn nods "ok. I think I've had enough." Santana looks at the almost empty bottle "there isn't' much left Q. We need to finish it." Quinn finishes her glass and sits it on the table "oh by all means be my guest. If I drink anymore one of those two are gonna have to carry my ass up to bed." Dani and her wife laugh as Santana shrugs "fine. I'll finish it." Quinn looks around at them all "is it hot in here or is it me?" Bristol grins "its you Quinn." Quinn pulls her shirt off and tosses it on the table, Santana looks at her "well ok then Q. Do you feel better?" Quinn sits back on the couch while the other two laugh "no. I'm still hot as hell." Santana laughs "well take off your short too. Shit just sit there in you underwear and bra. Not like we didn't see you in a bikini today." Quinn stands up and pulls off her short "that's a little better." Santana watches her and smirks "I so hope I remember this tomorrow." Quinn laughs "neither one of us will probably remember it tomorrow. I am so damn drunk now, I'm worse than at the Bachelorette party." And I don't remember all of that night." Dani laughs "oh but we'll remember."

Santana turns and looks at her "fuck I forgot you two aren't drinking." Bristol grins "that's what happens when you drink." Santana looks at Quinn as she pours the rest of the wine in the glass "about that thing." Quinn turns and looks at her "sit still your making me sick." Santana raises an eyebrow at her "I'm not moving." Quinn closes her eyes and then opens them "about what thing?" Santana tilts her head "what we talked about this morning and while swimming." Quinn thinks a minute "oh yeah. That thing. What about it?" Santana shrugs "we can." Quinn smirks "oh yeah?" Santana nods "yep." Quinn turns and looks at her "tonight?" Santana looks at the full glass in her hands "if we don't pass out." Bristol watches the two "what are you two talking about?" Quinn smirks "nothing." Dani watches them and then laughs. Santana turns to her "what?" Dani shakes her head "nothing." She turns to see her wife looking at her "tell you later." Bristol nods and turns back to the other two as Santana pulls her shirt off "ok its not just Q. I'm burning up as well." As the clothing on the table starts to grow Dani shakes her head "I am so leaving that there for in the morning." Bristol nods "me to. But if they go to pulling there underwear and bras off, its time for them to go to bed."

Santana smirks "why? You would enjoy it." Quinn nods "we already know you both would, so why make us go to bed if we get naked?" Dani turns to her wife to see she is blushing "I remember that from the plane ride as well." Bristol turns and looks at the tv "whatever. You two need to go to bed and have sex." Santana laughs "oh trust me. If we don't pass out we will be." Dani glances over to see Bristol trying to not look at the two almost naked girls "this is turning you on isn't it?" Bristol looks at her wife "no." Dani laughs "it is." Quinn leans over and lays her head on Santana's stomach "its fine Bristol. We're both hot. Well Santana is hotter than I am. But we both know people look at us." Bristol sighs and ignores her, Santana turns and looks at the woman "Bristol." She doesn't answer or look at them "oh Brissssstolllllll." Finally she turns and looks at her "what?" Santana smirks "its ok to say your turned on. I mean if you two was to be sitting there like we are. I'm sure we would both be turned on as well." Bristol see's Quinn nod and rolls her eyes "whatever."

Quinn raises her head up "look just because we are married doesn't mean we're blind. Do I want you to touch Santana not really. But can I stop you from looking at her no. So its only fair to say that if you two was naked or almost naked we would be looking at you as well." Dani looks at her wife who is now ignoring them and stands up and pulls her shirt off "what are you doing?" Dani shrugs as she tosses her shirt on the table as well "stripping." Bristol turns and watches her "why?" Dani shrugs as she pulls her shorts off and tosses them on the table too "just am. Now your turn, strip." Bristol looks over at the girls on the couch who are watching them "why?" Dani laughs "do it or I'll do it for you." Bristol stands up "I'm going to bed." Dani stops her "you can't till they do." Bristol turns to her wife and lowers her voice "why are you doing this?" Dani leans into her ear "we have been looking at them for a while. Its only fair if we sit here like they are." Bristol sighs as Dani pulls her shirt up and off her "now the shorts or do I need to take those off as well?" Bristol smirks "that would be hot actually." Dani rolls her eyes and pulls the shorts off "ok there. Now we are all in our underwear." They sit back down and see the two on the couch checking them out "stop staring." Santana smirks "not staring. Just... looking."

Bristol crosses her legs and arms "not much to look at now." Quinn props herself up and takes Santana's glass and takes a drink then gives it back "oh there is still plenty to look at trust me." Bristol turns and see's the blond looking her over "like?" Quinn smirks "your abs, your side, your legs. Trust me Dani is a very lucky woman." Dani nods "oh I know I am." Santana looks at Quinn "oh really now?" Quinn laughs "like you haven't been checking them both out." Santana shrugs and puts her glass to her lips "true." They all sit there a few more minutes when Quinn speaks up "you two ever have a threesome?" Both women look over at her "why do you want to know?" Quinn shrugs "just curious." As she lays on her back with her head on Santana's stomach Dani nods "we have." Both girls turn their heads and look at them "when?" Bristol laughs "that, we won't say." Santana turns "come on now. Dani you know about what happened with us." Dani sighs "she has a point." Bristol shakes her head "no." Santana pouts "please. Its not like we will remember in the morning anyways." Quinn laughs "she's right. Hell we may not remember any of tonight." Dani sighs "they won't say anything." Bristol sighs "fine." Dani turns to them "it was after we got here."

Santana turns to her "who was it?" Bristol laughs "your a nosy ass, you know that." Santana nods "I do. I like to know things." Bristol shakes her head as Dani says "not sure we should say." Quinn turns back on her side "come on." Dani looks at Bristol who shrugs "up to you. But if they do remember and the other person finds out they will be pissed." Dani sighs "if you do remember you can say anything." Quinn nods "alright." Dani closes her eyes "once with Val and once with Sara." Quinn raises up and puts her elbow in Santana stomach "shit Q." Santana grabs her stomach as Quinn looks at them "twice?" Dani nods "I'm jealous but as long as Bristol stays with me I don't really care. Now if she was to sleep with someone and I didn't know then found out, yeah I would be pissed. But as for us doing it together. I don't see the problem." Quinn thinks a minute "I wish I could be that open minded." Santana rubs her stomach "why? You wanting to have a threesome?" Quinn shakes her head and lays back down "forget it." As she flops her head on her wife's stomach a little hard Santana says "on more time on my stomach and I will puke on your ass to let you know how bad that shit hurts."

Quinn flips her off "stop being a damn baby." Santana moves to sit up "that shit hurts Q." Quinn sits up and glares at Santana and she knows what's coming at her "fuck." Quinn stands up "you know what. I won't lay on you anymore. Will that make you happy?" Dani and Bristol look over at the now angry girl as Santana finishes the glass and stands up "Q don't do this please." Quinn pulls back as Santana goes to grab her "fuck you. You know what you can just sleep on the fucking couch tonight." With that Quinn heads up the stairs and Santana sighs "well hello angry Quinn." Dani looks at her "angry Quinn?" Santana nods and sits down "yeah that's what we use to call her when she got wasted, she would get so angry at everyone and everything. For no reason." Bristol nods "how long does it take to calm her down?" Santana shrugs "she'll pass out." Dani looks at her "you sure?" Santana nods "yeah. She'll got up to the bedroom, pace a while then say fuck it and either come back for round two or got to bed." As if on Que they hear the bedroom door open and Santana points to the stairs "ignore what she says. She doesn't mean any of it."

As Quinn walks back in Santana leans back on the couch and looks at her "go ahead." Quinn points at her "shut up. You know what, I am fed up with people treating me like shit, all my life everyone has treated me like shit. NOW you think you can sit there and make me feel bad? Well guess what honey. I don't." Dani looks at Bristol confused but turns back to the blond "there are times I want to slap the fuck out you Santana, but do I do it? NO. Why, well the fuck if I know. But maybe I should. Maybe that's what you need." Santana leans her head back on the couch "you done?" Quinn growls "shut the fuck up." Santana raises her head and nods as Quinn goes on "Look at me Santana, I look like a fucking put together monster. I use to have abs but now look at me. All I have is scars and stretch marks. Maybe I should of let that bitch kill me when she had the chance. Maybe I should of jumped off the roof when I could of. I sure as hell wouldn't be here now looking like a fucking put together jigsaw puzzle." Santana turns to Quinn with tears in her eyes but says nothing "oh no don't you dare pull the crying drunk Santana on me. I am so sick of this shit. You know what fuck it. I'm going to bed and you are sleeping on the couch." With that the blond turns and walks back up to the bedroom "that ladies was pissed off angry Quinn. She is like that when she gets wasted."

Dani and Bristol turn to see the girl wiping her eyes "you ok?" Santana nods "I'm fine." Dani sighs "no your not. You was fine till she started saying shit that she did." Santana shrugs "I'll be fine. I know she is just letting shit out of her mind." Bristol sighs "she's not just letting shit out of her mind Santana. She is getting it off her chest." Before anyone can say anything Quinn comes back down "round three." As she walks in she steps to where Santana can see her "and for another thing. I hate my fucking family. They shouldn't have ever had me. This whole damn world would be better off without me. Maybe my father should of killed me off when I was 3. But no my granpa had to stop him. So you know what fuck you and fuck the world. I am so sick of this shit, I'm done with it all." Santana watches her walk out of the room "now she will go to sleep." Dani sighs "she has some anger issues." Santana nods and grabs the wine bottle and drinks the last few drops in it "that she does. She always has. I don't think she is letting it all out in therapy." Bristol shakes her head "no she isn't. But I might know of a way to get it out of her." Santana looks at her "how?"

Bristol shakes her head "I'll take care of that tomorrow. You need to get some sleep." Santana sighs "if I go upstairs and she see's me, I'll start another fight." Dani nods "go to one of the spare rooms." Santana sighs "I guess I can do that." Bristol nods "go sleep it off. I'll take care of her tomorrow. I new she had anger issues but I didn't know they was that sever." Santana stands up "alright. I'm going to bed." With that the girls heads up to one of the spare rooms. Once she is gone Dani turns to her wife "there is something going on with Quinn." Bristol nods "that there is. I'll see what I can do tomorrow." Dani sighs and stands up "lets lock up and head to bed." The two of them go around locking the doors and then head to bed for the night or so they think.


	79. Chapter 79

Dani and Bristol jump out of bed at hearing screams, they both grab there guns and head to the stairs and to Quinn's room "SANTANA... SAN." Dani walks in and flips the light on "Quinn." Quinn turns and looks at them "where's Santana? She's gone." Bristol sighs and looks at the clock "its 4 in the morning Quinn. She's asleep." Quinn looks at the bed she is standing beside and points "NO SHE FUCKING ISN'T." Dani shakes her head and sighs "you told her not to come to bed last night. That she was to sleep on the couch. So we put her in one of the spare rooms." Quinn turns and looks at them "why?" Bristol sighs "because angry Quinn came out on her last night. Happy honeymoon." With that she grabs Dani's hand and pulls her out of the room "go back to sleep Quinn and let Santana sleep." With that Dani shuts the door behind her on the way out "she didn't remember." Bristol sighs "maybe she will go back to sleep." Dani sighs "doubt it. One of us will have to stay up to make sure." Bristol nods and kisses her wife "you go lay down, I'll make sure she goes back to sleep." Dani nods and heads back to bed as Bristol makes her way up to the girls room again "Quinn?" She waits a moment and hears "come in."

Bristol opens the door and steps in "you need to go back to sleep and finish sleeping that all off." Quinn sighs "I woke up and she wasn't here. I was so scared someone took her." Bristol walks over and sits on the bed "you got really mad with her last night after you hurt her. She had a bruise on he stomach from you and you got so pissed at her. There is so much going on in your head Quinn. We need to find a way to get it out. With everything you said last night to her, put it this way if it was me, I would of left you here and went home. But she didn't, she told us to ignore what you said because angry Quinn was coming out. That girl loves you and you ripped her heart out last night." Quinn reaches up and wipes her eyes "what did I say?" Bristol sighs and tells her everything that she said, when she's done Quinn shakes her head "how does she not hate me? This isn't the first time I've done her this way." Bristol smiles "because she loves you that much. She puts up with a lot from you Quinn. Now its time to either find a way to deal with all this shit in your head or you spill everything to your therapist." Quinn nods "I know. But its so hard to let it out, the only time all of it comes out is when I'm drunk."

Bristol sighs "I noticed that. So later today I have an idea. So get some sleep let Santana sleep and talk to her in the morning if she remembers any of it. But she was worse off than you so she may not." Quinn nods and lays back down "alright." Bristol watches as the girl closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep again "night Quinn." She stands up and heads back to her bedroom after checking on Santana, as she walks in Dani ask "she asleep?" Bristol climbs in the bed "yeah. I told her what happened last night." Dani sighs "I wish we could help her." Bristol kisses her wife's temple as she pulls her close "I'm gonna work on that tomorrow. Think you can keep Santana busy?" Dani laughs "I'm sure I can." With that the two of them close their eyes and go back to sleep for a little longer.

The next time they wake up the sun is up and Dani sighs "another day." Bristol lays there and listens "no ones up." Dani laughs "what are you getting at?" Bristol smirks and rolls over to her wife and kisses her "this." The two of them end up have sex before they get up and start the day, meanwhile Santana is rolling around on the bed "why the fuck is it so bright in here?" She rolls over and looks around at the room "where the fuck am I and why don't I have any cloths on?" She closes her eyes and sits up, once she is up she opens them again "the guest room?" She looks around and stands up "why the hell am I in here." She walks to the door and opens it, when she gets to the hall she walks to the bedroom she knows Quinn is in. As she opens the door she see's Quinn has her head under the pillows "Q? Why the fuck was I in the guest room and you was in here, and neither one of us have cloths on?" Quinn pulls the pillow off her and and looks at her "you don't remember what happened last night?" Santana crawls in the bed and lays down "no. I remember drinking almost a whole bottle of wine then you going and getting another one out of the basement. After that not so much. I mean I can remember some things but not why I was in the guest room." Quinn sighs "cause angry Quinn came out last night. I told you to sleep on the couch."

Santana closes her eyes "but I was in the guest room." Quinn nods "Dani and Bristol put you in there." Santana looks at the ceiling "do I want to know what you said?" Quinn sighs "probably not." Santana nods "ok then. I'm going to go shower. I can feel the wine coming out of my pours." Quinn nods and watches her go "I love you." Santana nods "love you." When she gets to the bathroom Quinn sighs "fuck." In the bathroom Santana turns the shower on and mumbles "so that's why. Angry Quinn came out. It had to be pretty bad if I was told to sleep on the couch and they put me in the guest room." As she steps in the shower and washes she can't help but feel like she is missing something "but why was I almost naked?" When she gets done she steps out and puts a towel around her, she then walks into the bedroom to see Quinn sitting in the bed with her knees' to her chest "you can go shower now." Quinn nods and watches her "San." Santana sighs "look. I don't know what you said but it had to be pretty bad if I wasn't allowed in here." Quinn looks down at the blanket "I'm sorry."

Santana pulls some loose cloths on and turns to her as she pulls her hair back "don't be. If I can't remember it then don't' be sorry. I'm going to go get some coffee." Quinn watches as the girl walks out "hell of a honeymoon." With that she gets up and goes to shower, when Santana gets to the kitchen doorway she stops and looks in the living room and see's a pile of cloths on the table "so that's where my cloths was?" Dani laughs "that's all of our cloths." Santana turns and looks at her "did we bet on something?" Bristol shakes her head "no we all just got naked for the fun of it. You two because you was hot and then us two because you wanted to check us out all night." Santana grins "sorry about that." Dani shrugs "it was pretty entertaining." Santana takes her coffee and sits at the table "I'm sorry about angry Quinn last night and whatever she said." Bristol shakes her head "do you know what was said?" Santana looks at her over her cup "no." Bristol nods "then its not your place to apologize." Santana sighs "was it that bad?" Both women nod "shit." They sit there a few minutes when Quinn comes in "why are our cloths on the table in there?" Dani laughs "you got hot last night and took them off."

Quinn nods as she gets a cup of coffee "oh. I see." As she walks over she looks at Santana and sits beside her "can I sit here?" Santana turns to her "no matter what Q, I still love you. I don't' remember what you said, yes it bothers me but I don't remember. I think you do and its eating at you but I don't." Quinn looks at Santana "I'm sorry. I really am." Santana shakes her head and kisses her "you have to start letting it all out." Quinn nods "I know. But it only comes out when I'm wasted drunk." Santana sighs "then we have to figure something else out then." Bristol looks at them "I actually have an idea. You will stay here with Dani today and I will be taking Quinn with me someplace." Santana looks at her "where?" Bristol laughs "not telling you but she will be safe trust me. This is suppose to be your honey moon so you will be minus a day because we are gonna work on her." Santana nods "anything to help her." They all eat something and sit there a few minutes "Q if we are having dinner tonight you need to call them and let them know." Quinn nods and goes to call them as Santana looks at Dani "care to help me cook today?" Dani shakes her head "we can do it." Bristol smirks "Santana will do it. You can't boil water."

Dani turns and looks at her wife "no more morning sex for you smart ass." Santana chokes on her coffee and starts to cough "morning sex? As in this morning?" Dani laughs "yes. What you two didn't have sex?" Santana sighs and looks in the living room where Quinn is staring down at the table shaking her and on the phone "no. Didn't happen this morning." Bristol nods "it will tonight or in the morning." Santana shrugs "I don't' care if we do have sex as long as she is ok." Dani laughs "say the nympho." Santana tosses a napkin at her as Quinn walks in "they said they would be here by 6, Chris is going to call her parents and let them know since her dad is off today." Santana nods "alright then." Bristol stands up "Quinn go put your shoes on. These two can handle dinner." Quinn looks at the clock "we slept in." Santana nods "we did." She leans over and kisses Quinn "go get your anger out." Quinn nods "I will." She walks out of the room and Santana turns back to Bristol "she gets hurt, I'll kick your ass." Dani laughs "and that would be one hell of a match." Bristol smiles "she won't get hurt promise." Santana nods as she watches her walk out of the room "what is she planning?" Dani shrugs and stands up "no clue. Lets get this place cleaned up and figure out what to cook." With that two of them get up and get to cleaning as the other two leave the house.

As Quinn and Bristol walk out the back door she looks at Quinn "how close is the closest house?" Quinn thinks a minute "the other side of the lake. The only thing close to here is the bait shop over there." Bristol nods and starts walking the opposite direction "so you going to tell me what you have planned?" Bristol smiles "you never have dealt with any of your anger have you?" Quinn sighs "no. I mean I go to therapy but they just get me meds and talk to me." Bristol nods "but physically you haven't have you?" Quinn shakes her head "no. Why?" Once they are a ways from the cabin and away from everyone Bristol stop them "because your going to deal with it today." She reaches behind her and pull out her pistol, she pulls a piece of foam out of her pocket and tosses it down into the water "you gonna shoot that foam till all your anger is gone." Quinn looks at her funny "how will that help?" Bristol checks the pistol and hands it to her "just think of that piece of foam as everything or everyone that has ever hurt you, pissed you off, treated you wrong, whatever it is that is making you angry. Take it out on the foam and don't worry about running out of bullets." Quinn takes the pistol and points it at the foam "your serious?" Bristol nods "I am. Pull everything to the front of your mind and start shooting till you feel better."

Quinn sighs and starts thinking about everything, after a few moments she starts pulling the trigger and shooting the foam. Once the first clip is empty she hands it back to Bristol "reload it please." The woman smiles and does just that, they stay out there for over an an hour with Quinn just shooting the foam, when her last clip is empty Quinn stands there pointing the pistol at the foam "you know. I thought you might be a little crazy when you said to do this." She hands the gun back to Bristol and turns to her "but I actually do feel better." Bristol smiles "anger gone?" Quinn think and nods "yeah. I mean its pretty much hurt now, not anger." Bristol nods "hurt we can work with anger is harder to deal with. So you have no more anger in you?" Quinn sits down on the rock beside her "no. When I first started shooting the foam I had so much anger and rage in me. But now, I feel lighter in a way." Bristol reloads the gun and puts it away "you need to feel lighter Quinn. When I was younger before I figured out I was gay, I had a lot of anger issues. So one day my dad took me out to the shooting rage and handed me a gun and told me the same thing I just told you. When I was done I felt the same way, lighter." Quinn looks out across the lake "I hurt her so much, I don't me to but I do."

Bristol nods "its like the old saying goes, the ones you love the most are the ones you hurt the most." Quinn shakes her head "but I feel so bad for hurting her. I don't want to hurt her." Bristol nods "but she's easy to let it out on." Quinn closes her eyes and nods "yeah." She opens her eyes and looks at Bristol "if I was to ever lose her because of my stupid anger, I don't' know what I would do." Bristol laughs "then tell you what. If you feel any anger coming back to you , let me know and I will take you someplace so you can do this again. Deal?" Quinn smiles "deal." They sit there a few more minutes till Quinn looks at her phone "its almost 5. Think we should get back and help them?" Bristol nods "yeah. Lets go." As they stand up and head back Quinn looks her and laughs "you so got some this morning." Bristol laughs "that I did." Quinn stops and looks at her "can I ask you something?" Bristol turns and looks at her "sure." Quinn blushes and looks down at the ground, Bristol turns and looks at her "whatever it is just ask." Quinn looks up and almost whispers "how do you use the strap on?" Bristol smiles "its easy."

Quinn turns and looks at the lake again "I mean we figure out how to do other things but how do you use that?" Bristol walks over to her "you just put it on and use it." Quinn rolls her eyes "I mean is there any certain way?" Bristol thinks a moment "communication Quinn. I know you to talk during sex about what you like and don't like right?" Quinn nods "yeah." Bristol smiles "that's all you need, you'll know if your doing it right trust me. Oh and there is some lube in there in case you all need it." Quinn laughs "Not sure about that but we'll keep it in mind." Bristol nods "you'll get the hang of it. Just play around and see what you like best. Trust me you'll know if she is like it and if she is using it on you then be sure and let her know what feels good and what doesn't." Quinn nods "alright." Bristol starts walking again but stops after a few moments "wait. You do know where it goes right." Quinn laughs "I did get pregnant. I'm sure I can figure that out." They start walking back towards the cabin laughs "good. I would hate to have to show you." Quinn smirks "no you wouldn't. You might actually like that."

Bristol reaches over and pushes her "what is with you and my wife saying that?" Quinn laughs "because your a human and you have eyes." Bristol shakes her head "as good looking as you and Santana are. I don't see anything ever happening with us four." Quinn turns to her "why not?" Bristol smirks "because your a jealous bitch." Quinn gasp "I am not." Bristol nods "you admitted it last night after you stripped." Quinn rolls her eyes "you know. I hate being that way. But it only got worse after San cheated on me." Bristol slow down and looks at her "that's why you are. She gave you a reason to be jealous." Quinn laughs "I was jealous before but it got worse after that." Bristol shrugs "well think of it this why, who is she going to go to bed with that night?" Quinn sighs "me." Bristol nods "who is she married to?" Quinn smiles "me." Bristol nods "there's a time for jealous and a time to let it go. You need to work on letting it go. If she cheats on you again then its time to get rid of her. But honestly I don't see her doing that. She had the chance to do that at the Bachelorette party and she didn't and she was drunk is what I was told." Quinn stops and looks at her "Sandy was there. If she was going to cheat on me it would of been with her."

The woman stops and looks at her "that's saying something Quinn. Its time to let go of some of the jealousy. Now if someone tries something on her fine, but other than that let it go. Who know you all might want to get kinky one day and try adding someone into the mix, you can't do that with jealousy. Plus its not healthy for you. SO work on letting it go." As they step back into the back yard Quinn nods "I will. You know I think you might be more helpful than my therapist." Bristol laughs "well you can pay me instead of her." Quinn laughs "can't do that. I finally talked San into going can't ditch her there." The woman laughs as they open the back door "yeah that would be wrong." As they walk in they hear arguing "Santana I told you that was to hot." As they step into the kitchen they watch the other two "how would you know. Bristol said you burned water." Dani rolls her eyes "I'm going to kill her. I can cook Santana. I'm not completely stupid." Santana tosses the pan in the sink "FINE THEN YOU DO IT." Just then they turn around to the other two laughing "what is going on?" Santana points at Dani "she needs to get out of the kitchen." Dani shakes her head "no she does." Quinn looks at Bristol "can she cook?" Bristol nods "yeah, I was just giving her shit earlier." Quinn nods "San come with me, let these two have the kitchen."

Santana tosses the towel in her hands on the counter "fine. Its all yours. Have fun." Quinn leads Santana up to the bedroom and closes the door behind them "calm down San." Santana shakes her head "I was doing fine and then boom I burned the shit." Quinn walks over to her "you smell like the woods." Quinn laughs "that's because I've been in them all day." Santana looks at her a moment "you feel better?" Quinn nods "I do actually. Bristol helped me a lot." Santana hugs her "good. I'm glad." She turns her head and smirks as she kisses her neck "do we have time for a quickie?" Quinn looks at the clock and laugh "no." Santana sighs "can we tonight?" Quinn nods "we can. Are we still going to try the strap on?" Santana purses her lips "why not. If we don't like it we can always stop using it right." Quinn nods "right." Santana laughs "but what if one of us hate it and the other actually likes it?" Quinn shrugs "we'll figure something out." Santana walks over and changes her cloths while Quinn does the same.


	80. Chapter 80

Once they had set the table in the dinning room the two girls had walked back into the kitchen to see that Dani and Bristol had actually managed to get dinner done. Quinn walks over to the stove "that actually looks pretty good." Santana scuffs "mine would of been good if someone hadn't been trying to boss me around." Quinn turns and smiles at her "I'm sure it would of baby." Santana looks at Dani who is holding in a laugh "go ahead, laugh it up bitch. We'll just see if you get paid this month." Dani stops laughing and looks at Santana "that's not funny." Santana smirks "but I could make that happen." Quinn rolls her eyes "I won't let her Dani. I could talk Oscar into paying you behind her back." Santana turns to Quinn and sticks her tongue out "fuck you Q." Quinn smirks "oh trust me, I will and that tongue will be getting a workout later." Santana smiles as Dani shakes her head "you love." Quinn turns back to Dani "oh says the woman who got laid this morning." Dani drops the spoon in her hand and turns to her wife who is laughing "what? I'm over here minding my own business." Before anyone and say anything else they hear a knock on the door and Quinn goes to answer it with Bristol behind her.

As she opens the door she has just enough time to brace herself as Jo jumps on her "this is almost like old time's Quinn." Quinn laughs "almost." As Jo lets the girl go the rest of the group walks in behind her giving her a hug as they pass. When Irene walks in she looks at Quinn "soooo where is that wife of yours?" Quinn laughs "in the kitchen pouting." Irene smirks and walks towards the kitchen "Ok you just got married to one of the most beautiful people in the world and your in here pouting?" Santana turns and smiles at her "well I wouldn't of been pouting if those three had let me cook." Irene shakes her head and hugs the girl "how you doing dear?" Santana smiles "good." They get up and walk to the living room with the others as Bristol walks back to the kitchen with her wife. Once everyone was seated Jo looked around "where are the girls?" Quinn leans into Santana as she sits down beside her "they are with San's uncle and aunt." Jo sighs "I was hoping to see them." Santana laughs as Irene rolls her eyes "Jo you do not take babies on a honeymoon with you." Jo looks at her grandma "I know that. But... well I wasn't thinking ok." Quinn looks at Chris "ADD kicking in?" Chris nods "yeah. I think her meds are wearing off." Jo rolls her eyes "whatever. Its not the meds." Joe looks at his grand daughter "well something is up with you pumpkin. You have been acting off the wall all evening."

The girl shakes her head and turns to Quinn "so what grade are you in this year?" Quinn smiles "we will be juniors." Jo tilts her head "but you John's age and he will be 16 in Sept." Santana nods "we both skipped a grade." Jo nods "I see. So you will both be Juniors like I am?" Quinn nods "yep just like you." Jo smiles "that's pretty cool. OHHHH does you school have a choir?" Santana smiles "we have a glee club. Its a show choir." Jo smiles "well maybe you two need to join so if our choir goes to nationals and yours go, we can see each other there." Quinn smiles "we're in glee. We just didn't make it past sectionals this year." Jo sighs "yeah we didn't either." Santana laughs "but our cheerleaders went to nationals and won." Jo looks at her "your on the cheerios?" Quinn nods "yeah. Well San is I had to leave because of Eden being born. But I'm hoping I can rejoin this year." Jo smiles "I hope we make it to nationals this year." Chris shakes her head "ok Jo enough with school activities." The girl sighs and leans back in her seat and listens to the others. After a little while Dani comes in "dinners ready you guys." Santana nods "alright." As they all get up and head to the dinning room Jo stops Santana "hey can I ask you something?"

Santana watches the others walk away and turns to her "sure." Jo looks down at the floor and then to her again "if you don't want to answer that's fine." Santana looks at the girl funny "what is it Jo?" Jo sighs and crosses her arms "how did you know Quinn was the one? I mean she new all along you was it for her." Santana smiles "I was the same way. I told my folks the first day I met her I wanted to marry her." Jo nods "I see." Santana watches her a moment "is there a reason your asking this?" Jo opens her mouth but stops when Quinn shouts "YOUR GONNA BE EATING CRUMBS IF YOU DON'T COME ON YOU TWO." Jo shuts her mouth "its nothing." Santana stops her as she goes to walk by "you sure?" Jo looks down and nods "yeah." Santana looks at her a moment "look, I know you have known Q forever. But if there is ever anything you need to talk about you can contact me." Jo smiles "thanks." With that the girl walks towards the dinning room and Santana shakes her head "somethings up with her and I don't even know her."

As she walks in and takes her seat Quinn looks at her "everything ok?" Santana looks over at Jo who is now talking to Bristol and nods "yeah. Jo was just asking me something. Don't worry everything is fine." Quinn see's her being honest and nods "alright then." While they are eating every chats about everything they can think of. After a while Irene looks at Santana "Santana did Quinn ever tell you about the time she ended up going for a swim instead of a canoe ride?" Quinn turns red and shakes her head "no. Please don't." Santana leans forward and looks at the woman "no. But I'm guessing it will be a fun story by the way Q is turning red." Irene nods as she looks at Quinn "I guess they was 8 or 9?" Jo nods "I was 9 they was both 8." Irene smiles "that's right. Well anyways all three of them decided they wanted to go for a canoe ride around the lake. Well I new Jo and John had done it on their own several times, so I let them go. I told Quinn to make sure and keep her life jacket on." Santana turns and looks at Quinn who is shaking her head and laughs as Irene goes on "well I sit outside so I could keep an eye on them because Jo new to stay by the shore where it wasn't to deep. Well I would say they was probably halfway around the the lake when this one started looking over the side of the canoe at the fish swimming around."

Santana reaches over and takes Quinn's hand and holds it, the blond looks at her and smiles "this is so embarrassing." Santana smiles and kisses her as she turns back to Irene "well anyways she was looking over the side and then would look over the other side. As they was turning the canoe around to come back Quinn leans over to far at a fish that was swimming under then and tips the canoe over." Santana giggles as Jo shakes her head "no it was funny. Quinn was like 'oh God, oh God.' She put her hands out in front of her to try and stop us. When we all three came back up I looked at Quinn as she says 'I thought I could stop us.' I looked at her and was like Quinn its not a solid surface. Its water." Quinn laughs "well damn it I was trying to keep us from going over." Irene laughs "all I could do was laugh till I almost fell out of my chair. They had to swim to the shore and pull the canoe over and get the water our before they could come back around." Quinn shakes her head "you make one mistake in a boat and they remember it forever." Santana laughs "oh my God Q. That is the funniest thing. I am so telling Eden and Jaz when they get older."

Quinn turns and glares at her "I swear you better not." Santana laughs "wait and see." Quinn smirks "that's fine. Go ahead and I will tell them about the time you got a spider on you." Chris looks at the two of them "oh do tell." Santana shakes her head "no thank you." Quinn laughs "keep in mind this didn't just happen once. It happened to her twice. Once here and once at home. At home was the funniest." Santana turns to her "please don't. Just tell them about the anaconda in the pool or something." Quinn laughs "oh I can tell them both." Joe looks over at them from beside his wife "ok sweetie first off we are in the mid west, anaconda's don't live here." Santana reaches in Quinn pocket and pulls her phone out and starts the video and hands it to him "it was in our pool and I know its not an anaconda but it was as big as one." Joe takes the phone and watches it "this was in your pool?" Santana nods "yep at the beginning of summer before they filled it up." Irene looks over and her eyes widen "oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph that's a big snake." Quinn nods "you should of seen it in person. Santana got scared and ran into the house." They pass the phone down for Chris and Jo to watch "I would die if I found something like that."

Santana laughs "Q's dog found." Jo looks at Quinn "your braver than I would be. I would of been like Santana and ran." Quinn narrows her eyes at her "this is coming from the girl that was face to face with a black bear? Who are you?" Jo laughs "I was young and dumb. Now I'm older and wiser. But that bear wouldn't ever hurt me for some reason." Santana looks at them "what are you talking about?" Quinn laughs "the first time I met that crazy one there, it was my first time coming here, I was like 5 I think and I was playing in the woods. Well I come across this girl here sitting on a rock with a black bear sitting like what maybe 6 foot from you?" Jo nods "maybe." Quinn shakes her head "I hid behind the tree watching because I new wild animals was just that wild. Well I bet I sit there forever just watching Jo talk to this bear like it was her friend. After a while the bear gets up and walks off from her. Once the bear leaves she stands up and walks towards where I am and I asked her why she was sitting there with a wild bear. Wanna know what she said?" Santana nods as Jo speaks up and she turns to her "I said that even though it was a wild animal, they also like to have friends. So I was being its friend." Quinn laughs "I told her she was crazy and from that moment on where you seen Jo you saw me and John."

Quinn looks at her wife "but she only talked to that bear when I wasn't around." Jo shrugs "she was a friendly bear." Chris shakes her head "now I learn about these things?" Quinn laughs "yep." Chris shakes her head "I'm still waiting to hear about the spider." Santana rolls her eyes "might as well Q." Quinn laughs and turns to them "the one at the house was more funny. But anyways we was sitting out back by the pool one day while the girls was taking a nap. Well Santana got up to get dressed because she had an appointment that so I went in with her. Well she went to the bedroom and got dressed, when she came back down she walked into the kitchen. Well as she was coming in the doorway a spider came down from the top of it and landed right on her chest." Santana covers her face and shakes her head "anyways San flips out and starts pulling her shirt off as she literally runs threw the kitchen and towards the back porch. Ma was standing there watching her and I was laughing so hard I couldn't move to help her. Well as she comes running back into the kitchen pulling her bra out to look in it she runs smack dab into the wall and falls on her back. Well of course that got our attention and we checked on her. As we was checking her she looks at me and goes 'I hope that killed the fucking spider.' As we reached down to help her up the spider runs off her chest and to the corner of the room. She jumps in ma's arms like a baby and tells me to kill it. Knowing I'm more scared of spiders than she is."

Quinn laughs and looks at Santana who still has her face covered "well Carmen comes walking in about the time I finally find it and kill. She looks at me then to San and then to ma and ask 'did I miss something or is this a dream?' Santana gets down and pulls her shirt back on while saying 'I just wanted to see if mamá could still hold me.' Carmen nodded her head and says 'riiigghhhtttt.' Before San could get to the table her hair falls in her face and she flips out again and starts smacking at it. Ma laughed and told her she wasn't a ninja to stop swatting at the air." Santana shakes her head "you just had to didn't you?" Jo laughs and looks at her "that was funny. I could just see you running around stripping." Quinn nods "it was pretty funny." Irene looks at Santana "when did this happen?" Santana sighs "not to long before we got married." Quinn looks at her "even though you are scared to death of spiders. I still love you."

Once they was finished with dinner they all head into the living room and talk some more. Around 10 everyone heads out but before they leave Santana stops Jo "hey." Jo turns to her "yeah?" Santana hands her a piece of paper "here's my number and Q's number. If you ever need to talk just call or text us." Jo smiles and takes it "thanks." The girl puts the paper in her pocket and turns and walks out the door. When everyone leaves Quinn shuts the door and turns to the other three "that was fun. I miss those guys a lot." Santana smiles "but you can come see them when ever now." Quinn nods as she walks over to the couch "true." Santana looks at the clock "alright. I am going to head to bed. I will see you two tomorrow." Bristol and Dani nod as she walks out. Quinn sits there a minute and jumps up "oh ok. Yeah I'll see you two tomorrow too. Night." Bristol smirks "night Quinn." The blond smiles and heads up the stairs at a sprint. Dani turns to her wife "do I want to know?" The woman shakes her head "no. Lets lock up and head to bed." With that the two of them head to bed for the night.

As Quinn walks in the bedroom she see's Santana taking her cloths off and walks up behind her "let me." Santana smiles as Quinn pulls her shirt off and kisses her shoulder "still want to?" Santana nods "yeah. I trust you more than anyone so I know if I say stop you'll stop." Quinn nods and kisses her neck "I wouldn't ever do anything you wouldn't want me to." She keeps going till Santana is completely naked and turns to face her, as she does she presses there lips together. As she is kissing her she starts to undress Quinn as well, once she is just as naked Santana walks them towards the bed and sits on the side of it "here. Put it on." Quinn takes the strap on and figures out how to put it on once she has it on finally she looks at Santana "you actually look kinda hot with that on Q." Quinn smiles "well let see if we can figure out how to use it." Santana nods and leans over and kisses her again, as they are kissing the tip of it rubs against Santana and she gasp "shit." Quinn looks down and then back to Santana "how do we do this?" Santana shrugs "we'll figure it out." They both climb up on the bed with Santana on her back and Quinn on top of her. Quinn reaches down between then and feels that Santana is already soaked and laughs "how long have you been this wet?" Santana smiles "all damn day." Quinn moves around till she is on her knee's between the girls legs and the strap on is rubbing against Santana "Q. Just do it."

Quinn looks down and manages to line the strap on up with her entrance "ready?" Santana nods as Quinn slowly pushes into Santana. The girl closes her eyes "shit." Quinn see's the girls face scrunch up "you ok?" Santana nods and opens her eyes "just been a while Q. Its fine." Quinn nods and slowly pushes into her, once she has it all the way in Santana looks at her "just give me a second to adjust." Quinn nods and kisses her, after a few minutes she slowly starts moving her hips and working the strap on in and out of Santana. It doesn't take long for Santana to wrap her legs around the girls waist "a little faster Q." Quinn nods and starts moving a little fast, after a bit she starts going a little bit harder. She see's Santana tossing her head back as she moves her hips a certain way "like that Q." Quinn kisses her neck as she keeps doing what she is was. It isn't much longer and Santana is arching her back and tightening her legs around Quinn's waist "ohhhh Goddddd Q. FUCKKKKKKKKK." Quinn slows down when she see's Santana start to shake, once she stops moving and lays on her back again gasping for air Quinn looks at her once she stopped moving her hips "want to get rid of it or keep it?" Santana looks at the blond "we... are...so... keeping it."

She raises up and kisses Quinn "but you need to take it out of me." Quinn nods and raises up and slowly pulls it out of Santana who gasp once it is out "there." Santana nods and looks at Quinn "you have to try it." Quinn looks at her a minute "I'm not sure San. I have only had sex with one guy." Santana nods and kisses her "I know. But if it hurts to much or you don't like it. I'll stop. Promise." Quinn sighs and raises up to her knees to take off the strap on "I trust." Santana nods "alright. Let me go wash it off." Quinn nods and watches her go into the bathroom and then comes back a few minutes later "ready?" Quinn bites her bottom lip and nods as Santana climbs on the bed with her. As she moves over to Quinn she leans down and kisses her "I promise I'll stop if you want me to." Quinn nods as Santana reaches down and starts rubbing her clit "damn Q. You as wet as I was." Quinn smiles "watching you did it."

Santana smiles and moves between her legs "just try and relax Q." Quinn nods as Santana leans down and kisses her as she does the tip of the strap on presses against Quinn "hmmmm." Santana smirks "feels different huh?" Quinn nods "it does. Go ahead, I think I'm as wet as I'm going to get." Santana nods and reaches down and lines it up "just breath Q and relax." Quinn nods as she feels the tip of the strap on press against her "slow San." Santana nods and slowly pushes it into her wife while watching her for any signs of pain "you ok?" Quinn nods "its really tight but good." Santana nods and slowly works it into her and then leans down and kisses her again "you still ok?" Quinn kisses her again and nods "yeah go ahead." Santana slowly moves her hips and works it in and out of her and slowly works her way up to doing it faster. Quinn wraps one leg around Santana's waist and the other around her leg "faster San. Harder." Santana smirks and does what she is told, it doesn't take long for Quinn to arch her back "HOLY FUCKKKK SANTANAAAAA." The girl kisses the blonds neck and smirks when she feels Quinn clawing at her back.

When she finally lays her back down on the bed Santana raises up and looks at her "same question for you, wanna get rid of it?" Quinn swallows and shakes her head "no. We are so keeping it, it was a lot better than I thought it would be." Quinn raises up and kisses the girl again "I love you." Santana smiles and slowly pulls out of her "I love you." Quinn smirks and rolls Santana on her back "we aren't done yet woman." Santana laughs and looks at her "oh really? And just want do you have in mind?" Quinn leans down "I'm going to ride you." Santana groans as Quinn climbs on top of her "this is going to be a long night." Quinn nods "yes it is." With that the two of them end up making love more than twice that night.


	81. Chapter 81

The rest of the honey moon went by pretty fast for the two girls, a few of the days they had decided to stay in bed all day, before they new it it was there last day at the cabin "you done packing Q?" Quinn nods "I just got done." Santana smiles as she zips up he bag "me to." As they take the bags down to the living room they look over to see Dani glaring at her wife "whats going on with you 2?" Dani says nothing as Bristol sighs "she's pissed at me." Santana laughs "we can see that but why?" Dani looks at her wife "yes honey, why am I pissed at you?" Bristol bites her limp and mumbles "I called her the wrong name this morning." Quinn looks at her then to Dani who is pissed "ummmm what name did you call her?" Dani tosses the keys at her wife's head "she fucking called me Sara. I mean seriously? My fucking name doesn't even start with an S, and this bitch is going to call me Sara?" Bristol sighs "I'm sorry." Dani laughs and shakes her head "don't even try talking to me the rest of the fucking day." With that she walks over and grabs the girls bags and takes them out with her "dude, you called your wife the wrong person?" Bristol looks at Santana "yes." Santana laughs "was you having sex?" Bristol sighs "yeah." Quinn shakes her head "your in the dog house for a while buddy." With that Quinn walks by the woman and pats her on the arm "good luck to ya."

Santana smirks "it was nice knowing you." As they walk into the kitchen they see Dani coming back in "San please don't say anything to her to piss her off more." Santana nods "I'm not. Promise." Quinn smiles and kisses her "thanks." Dani walks in and ignores her wife as she passes her "ok you two have enough time to eat if you want." Santana shakes her head "we already did. We was just getting rid of the stuff in the fridge." Dani nods "alright there shouldn't be much in there, dumb ass said she cleaned it out earlier." Bristol rolls her eyes as she walks up beside Dani who steps away from her "don't even come close to me. I will shoot your ass today. A slip up is one thing but moaning another woman's name that's just a huge fuck up." Quinn and Santana watch the two after they shut the fridge "Look Dani..." Dani holds up her hand "I swear to God. I'll shoot you if you say one more fucking word in my direction. Quinn tell your guard to leave me alone, she has to listen to you." Bristol clinches her jaw as Quinn turns from Dani to Santana and ask "she does?" Santana nods "yep. Whatever we tell them to do they have to do."

Quinn sighs and looks at Bristol "Bris stop talking to Dani. I would like to keep my guard alive today." Bristol closes her eyes "yes ma'am." Quinn looks at Santana "that rule sucks and is awesome at the same time. It sucks because I don't want to be between them." Dani sighs "I'm sorry Quinn but she won't listen any other way." Quinn nods "oh I get that. San is the same fucking way at times." Santana glares at Quinn "shut up." Bristol looks at the girls "you two ready to go?" Both of them nod "everything off and locked up?" Dani nods "already checked it." Quinn nods "lets go then." As they walk out Santana and Dani walk to the car and both get into the back "well looks like I'm upfront with you." Bristol nods "yep. She's that pissed at me." Quinn looks at her as she locks the door "why did you do it?" Bristol sighs "I was thinking of something I needed to talk to Sara about when she hit that one spot and I moaned out the wrong name." Quinn laughs "oh good luck with that one Bris." The woman nods as they walk to the car "I tried to explain that but she just went on and on about how I was thinking of another woman during sex. Even if it had to do with work. The she bitched about how bad she was to cause me to think of work while having sex." Quinn laughs "well that would make you wonder."

As they reach the car Bristol sighs again "I'm fucked huh?" Quinn nods as she opens the door "oh yeah. Sorry buddy." Bristol sighs and starts the car and heads back towards Lima. The ride was long and to quiet for the girls, about 15 from Lima Quinn sighs "can we at least talk about something?" Santana looks at the two guards "no use Q. These to are to pissed to talk about anything." Quinn leans her head against the door "my parents contacts Frannie the wedding night." Santana looks at her "that's what she wanted?" Quinn nods "yep. But she didn't respond to them I did. I pretty much told them to fuck off nicely." Santana smiles "well at least you didn't let it bother you." Quinn smirks "I wasn't about to let those assholes ruin my wedding day or night." Santana smiles "I'm proud of you Q." Bristol nods "me to. You have changed a lot this last week." Santana nods "I noticed it to. Your moods aren't as bad. Even the day you forgot you pill you was still in a good mood." Quinn turns and looks at her "how did you know I forgot my pill?" Santana smirks "I heard you bitching about it that afternoon." Quinn shakes her head and turns back around as they make their way into town "almost home."

Santana laughs "I'm ready to see out girls." Quinn nods "me to. I missed them." The rest of the drive to the house is done in silence, as they pull into the driveway they see a police car sitting there "what the hell is going on?" Quinn shrugs "no clue." As they all get out Dani tells them "I'll get your bags go on in." Santana nods and grabs Quinn's hand as they walk in "where home." The girls see Bailey running at them and Quinn drops to her knees "your not knocking me down baby." The dog runs up to her and jumps on her, as she is licking her face Quinn laughs "alright alright. Enough." As she stands up Santana bends down to see her "was you a good girl?" The dog licks her face before she stands up, as they look in the living room Santana looks at her mother "whats going on?" Maribel sighs "Bella decided to press charges against you." Santana looks from her mother to the officer "why? She came here. I was in my own house." The officer sighs "we know this but she is pressing assault charges on you, saying she didn't do anything but come here to talk." Santana shakes her head "NO. SHE CAME HERE AFTER THE PAPERS WAS DELIVERED TO TRY AND START SHIT AGAIN." The officer nods "we know. Officer Bass was here and said the same thing but you will have to go to court over that. But for now I have to place you under arrest." Santana looks at her mother "this is BULLSHIT. That bitch can do what she wants when she want and gets away with it."

Maribel sighs "I know mija. I'm coming down to bail you out." The officer walks towards her pulling her cuffs out "can I at least kiss my kids?" The officer looks at her and hears Kerri "she hasn't seen them in over a week, at least let her do that before you take her." The officer sighs "yeah but make it fast." Santana shakes her head and walks over to Jazalyn and picks her up "I promise you baby, that bitch won't ever get her hands on you ever." She hugs the girl and kisses her a few times before handing her to Carmen and then picks Eden up and does her the same way. As she looks at them she shakes her head "lets get this over with." The officer cuffs her and leads her to the door as Quinn says "wait." She walks up to them and kisses her "I love you." Santana gives her a half smiles "I love you to Q." With that the officer walks her out with Dani behind them "ma'am you can't go." Dani raises an eyebrow at the woman "where ever she goes, I go. I will fallow you but she isn't leaving my sight." The officer shakes her head "fine." With that they all three leave the house, once the door is closed Quinn turns to Maribel "ma they can't do this to her." Maribel sighs "I already called Mr. Greenway and he will meet me there. You stay here with the girls." Quinn opens her mouth to argue when Kerri stands up "keep an eye on Sam. I'll go with her." Quinn looks at Kerri "she's my wife."

Maribel nods "and those are your daughters. Santana would rather you be here with them making sure they are ok." Quinn watches them make their way to the door as Bristol walks in "we'll be back as soon as possible." Quinn shakes her head and watches them walk out then turns to her daughters "this is fucked up." Carmen nods "it is. She has been here the past hour waiting on you two to get back. She showed up the other day when we got home and they told her you was on your honeymoon and she said she would come back. Sure enough she did." Quinn walks over and picks Jazalyn up "well I'm telling you now Carmen. If she shows up here again. She WON'T be walking away this time. I will make sure of that, she maybe Santana's sister but I will make sure she doesn't keep this shit up." Carmen laughs "for some reason I believe you." Quinn looks at Bristol who isn't saying much "I mean it." Bristol nods "I know. Trust me I know." Quinn loves on Jazalyn then has Carmen hand her Eden as she sits down "you momma won't have to deal with that bitch anymore because I will."

Carmen watches her a moment then ask "so other than the shitty homecoming how was your week?" Quinn smiled thinking about it "it was good." She sits there a moment then looks at Carmen "did my sister talk to you?" Carmen nods "yeah. She told me everything, I have to say I'm pretty pissed at the fucker and I don't even know who he is or what he looks like." Quinn sighs "I do." Carmen looks at her "that's why she won't have sex with us. He rapped her the day before she left." Quinn raises her eyes and looks at her "she told me it was once." Carmen shakes her head "no it was a few times. Thats the main reason she left like she did." Quinn sighs "why did she lie to me?" Carmen shrugs "I have a feeling she didn't tell you everything." Quinn closes her eyes "me to." They sit there and talk a while longer till Quinn puts the girls down for a nap.

Meanwhile at the police station Santana is smirking the whole time she is being processed, as they are doing her finger prints the officer ask "why are you smirking?" Santana laughs "no reason." Once they get her done and put her in a holding cell till they can write up her papers she looks up to see her lawyer coming towards her "hey you ok?" Santana laughs "yep. I'm perfect." Mr. Greenway looks at her funny and leans in closer to her "why are you smiling?" Santana leans in and whispers "they forgot to read me my Miranda rights." The lawyer laughs "you kidding?" Santana shakes her head "nope. They didn't read them and haven't asked me about a lawyer." The man laughs and shakes his head "oh this is good. You will be free in a bit and this will go before a judge tomorrow and trust me the case will be dropped on there neglect." Santana laughs "I kinda figured it would." Mr. Greenway walks over to the captain "sir I need to speak with you please." The man looks at him and nods "sure. What can I do for you?" Mr. Greenway laughs "you can release my client. YOUR officer didn't read her rights to her. The judge will toss this case out."

The captain looks at him then looks at the officer that brought her in "Smith come here." The woman walks over to them "did you read her rights to her?" The officer looks at her captain then to Santana who is smirking "SHIT." The captain shakes his head "whats the first thing you do when you put the cuffs on someone?" The officer sighs "read them their rights." The captain nods "right. Now go release her. She doesn't have any bail and the judge will be pissed." Mr. Greenway fallows her over and watches as she lets Santana out "you my lady have a get out of jail free card." Santana see's the woman wink at her "ummmm ok." As she opens the door Santana steps out as she says "seems I forgot to read your rights to you." Santana raises and eyebrow at her "you did forget." The woman nods "I guess I got distracted. Well you have a nice day." Santana watches her walk off and turns to her lawyer "that was strange." The man nods "its almost like she new she hadn't read them to you." Santana nods "I think that's Kerri's partner." The man nods "we'll ask her. She is out front with your mom." As they walk out Santana looks at Kerri "is Smith your partner?" Kerri nods "yeah why?" Santana laughs "she forgot to read me my rights."

Kerri looks at her funny "she never forgets to do that. Thats the first thing she does anytime." Maribel looks at Santana "you sure?" Santana nods "she admitted she forgot." Kerri tilts her head and looks at the floor "she didn't' forget. She new what she was doing." Mr. Greenway looks at her "what to you mean Kerri?" Kerri looks at him "she was with me the nights that Bella had pulled all her shit, she is the one that pretty much let Luce almost kill Randy. She's the one that went with me to arrest Aida. She didn't forget, she's just sick of Bella's shit as much as you all are. She just tossed the case out the window for you." Santana smiles "well she might get something pretty for her time and effort." Kerri laughs "oh bribe the police now huh?" Santana laughs "yep." With that all of them make their way out and to the cars "court is Monday morning at 9 and you need to be there by 8:30. Don't be late Santana." The girl nods "I'll be there with bells on." The man gets in the car laughing and shaking his head as they get in the car and head home.

As they pull in the driveway Quinn comes walking out "hey." Santana walks up to her and smiles "don't worry about any of it Q. Its being taken care of trust me." Quinn looks at her funny as Kerri walks by "seriously Lucy, don't worry." Santana kisses her "we can thank officer Smith. She got the case tossed out. I have to go to court Monday morning but it will get tossed out." Quinn looks at her "how?" Santana turns her and walks her towards the house "oh there is this thing called Miranda rights, if the police don't read them to you then the case gets tossed out of court because they fucked up. Now they take a mark in there files for it but hey everyone forgets at times." Quinn smiles "she didn't read your rights?" Santana shakes her head as they walk in the house "nope." Quinn laughs "that's to good." The girls spend the rest of the afternoon with the girls and everyone else.


	82. Chapter 82

Monday morning Santana gets up early to get ready for court, once she took her shower she comes walking out of the bathroom in a towel and see's Quinn getting cloths out of the closet "what are you doing Q?" Quinn turns and looks at her as she pulls a dress out "I'm going with you. Casey and Carmen said they would watch the girls for us while we went. I asked them last night." Santana nods as she walks to the closet to find her something to wear "oh alright then." With that Quinn heads to the shower and Santana gets dressed. Once they are both ready Quinn hands Santana the monitors "take those to Carmen please while I go check on the girls." Santana nods and takes the monitors "yes ma'am." As Quinn looks to see if either baby is awake she smiles when she see's them both smiling in their sleep. As she heads down to the kitchen she see's Frannie "morning." Frannie nods "morning." Quinn notices she isn't making eye contact with her "whoa Frannie. Whats up with you?" Frannie turns and looks at the girl "nothing. Just running a little late this morning is all." Quinn see's Frannie looking past her and not at her "bullshit. Why are you trying to avoid me again? Is it about what you told me?" Frannie sighs and looks down at the floor "look I don't want to talk about. I need to go eat before I head to work."

Quinn watches her sister walk away from her and sighs as she says "and it starts again Frannie. I won't be as night the second fucking time." Frannie stops in her tracks at her sisters words but doesn't look at her. A moment later she feels Quinn push past her on there way to the kitchen. As she walks in Santana looks at her and can see something is wrong but doesn't ask in front of everyone "Santana?" Santana finally turns to her mother "huh?" Maribel shakes her head "did you even hear a word that I said?" Santana grins "no sorry." Maribel rolls her eyes "keep your eyes off your wife long enough to listen to me." Santana nods "yes ma'am." Maribel eyes the sarcastic smirking girl and glares at her "you better stop." Santana laughs "sorry. What did you say?" They see Quinn walk over and sit beside Santana as Maribel says "no matter what is said you keep your mouth shut until you are asked a question directly. If your sister is there you don't look at her and you don't speak to her. If she pisses you off do whatever to keep calm and not open your mouth. Do you understand me?" Santana nods "yeah. But if her ass comes back here she's all mine."

Quinn reaches over and rubs Santana's leg as Frannie sits down across from them "you really need to listen to her Santana. She is telling you this to keep you from getting arrested again." Santana nods "I get it." Quinn looks at her sister from the corner of her eye but says nothing as Santana leans into her "you ok?" Quinn nods "yep, just peachy. I mean its not everyday that I have to go with my wife to court over beating the hell out of her sister. Or that MY sister is starting to fucking ignore me again. So yeah I'm just fucking peachy." They all see Frannie look down at the table as Quinn stands up "I'm going to go get my stuff. I'll be in the other room when your ready." Santana nods and watches her walk out "don't fucking push her away Frannie. You know what happened last time." Frannie sigh and stands up "I need to go to work." Maribel shakes her head "she's right Frannie. Quinn isn't one to give second chances often, but she gave you one and your gonna screw it up doing this to her." Frannie shakes her head and laughs "what am I doing to her? I mean seriously?" Santana looks at Frannie "she just said that you starting to ignore her again. She may be bipolar but she isn't crazy. You're doing something." Frannie see's Santana get up and leave the room and turns to Maribel "what am I doing? I haven't done anything."

Maribel shakes her head "you had to of done something Frannie. Quinn doesn't get pissed over nothing. But I don't think she is pissed, I think she's hurt." Frannie looks at the clock "I'm going to be later. I'll see you all tonight." Maribel nods and watches her leave "why couldn't I have had all boys? Oh wait look where my son is." With that she stands up and cleans up the kitchen once she is done she heads to the living room "you two ready?" Santana looks at her mother "where are the twins?" Maribel gets her stuff "your father took them to Karen this morning. He left right before you all got up." Santana nods and stands up "oh ok. Well lets go then." As they get up and head out Maribel looks at her daughter "I meant what I said about not saying a word Santana." Santana nods "I heard you." Maribel walks past her and smacks her "enough attitude. I don't want to fucking bail you out again damn it." Santana laughs "you didn't bail me out last time." Maribel rolls her eyes and gets in the car and stops and get out "no your fucking driving. You have your permit so get your little ass over here." Santana gets out of the passenger seat and walks around "but Q's laughing. Can't you make her drive?" Maribel shakes her head "no she doesn't have her permit yet."

Santana rolls her eyes and pulls out of the garage and out onto the road, as she looks in the mirror as she starts down the road she laughs "hey Q, do you think Dani and Bristol has made up yet?" Quinn turns to see all three of the guards behind them and turns around shrugging "no clue, I haven't talked to Bris since we got back." Maribel looks at them "what do you mean?" Santana laughs "nothing." Maribel hears them both laugh "ok now I really want to know." Quinn shakes her head "I don't think you do." Maribel nods "I do." Santana smirks "just remember. You ask." Maribel turns more and listens as Santana tells her what had happened between them, once she is done Maribel shakes her head "I don't blame her I would be pissed too." Quinn shrugs "I can understand her being mad but it was an accident." Maribel turns to her "ok so if Santana was to do that to you then you would be fine with it?" Santana stops smiling and waits till she hears Quinn say "well no I wouldn't be ok with it. I would probably be just as pissed." Maribel nods "that's my point." Nothing else is said as they make their way to the court house. As they get there they see their lawyer standing by the front door, as they walk up to him he smiles "morning ladies and gentleman." All of them nod as he goes on "ok we will be one of her early cases this morning. The one you will have today will be the same one you have for the custody hearing." Santana nods "alright."

Mr. Greenway looks at her "that means you don't give her a bad impression. You keep your mouth shut let me do all the talking unless she directs a question to you then you answer." Santana nods "yes sir." With that they all head in to the court room. As they take their seats Mr. Greenway makes sure that Santana is beside him and Quinn is on her other side while Maribel sits beside Quinn. As they sit there Santana looks at the clock and see's that it is almost 9. She turns back to the case before hers and laughs when she hears the judge get sarcastic with whoever the people are she is talking to "you mean to tell me that since she didn't want to give you the mattress back that you took into her house that you found on the street, that you want me to order her to give it to you?" Santana see's the woman nod "yes ma'am. Its mine, I found it." She see's the judge shake her head and turn to the other woman "do you have her freaking mattress?" She looks over to see the other woman shaking her head "no ma'am I tossed it in the trash when she moved out. It had bedbugs all over it." The judge turns back to the other woman "well there you go. She had a damn good reason for getting rid of a damn mattress." She see's the first woman shake her head "but it was mine."

The judge then leans forward "are you seriously standing here telling me that YOU want ME to make HER give you something that she tossed out because it was nasty and had bugs living in it?" The woman nods and the judge laughs "Ok so you want me to have her go to the city dump and find it for you?" Santana giggles as the woman nods and the judge rolls her eyes "are you even listening to your self ma'am? Here let me slow this down for you SHE... THREW... IT... IN... THE...TRASH...SHE... DOES... NOT... HAVE... IT... Now was that slow enough for you or do I need to just toss this damn case out?" Santana see's the woman sigh "well it was mine. She should have to replace it." They all see the judge toss her hands into the air "oh for the love of God. Case dismissed, she will not be giving you anything. If you are so attached to that damn mattress go to the dump and find it yourself. Get out of my courtroom." Santana see's the two women walk out and shakes her head and mumbles "over a dirty nasty mattress?" Mr. Greenway nods "you would be amazed at what some people will sue over."

As he says this they hear Santana's name being called and they both stand up and walk to the front and look over to see Bella and her lawyer standing there "alright, Ms. Gomez it says here that you pressed charges on Mrs. Lopez after she attacked you. Is that right?" Bella nods "yes ma'am." The judge nods "alright, Mrs. Lopez, whoa your only 15 and already married?" Santana nods and looks at the judge "yes ma'am." The judge raises and eyebrow at her "well good luck. Now how do you know Ms. Gomez?" Santana sighs "she's my sister ma'am." The judge nods "I see. Did you assault her?" Santana looks at the judge and then to her lawyer when he speaks up before she can "your honor, I would like to say something on behalf of my client." The judge leans back in her seat and nods "alright Mr. Greenway lets her it." The man nods and says "I believe if you look down on the bottom of the paper you will see that my client doesn't even need to be here." The judge raises up and looks over the paper and laughs "seriously?" The lawyer nods "yes ma'am." The judge shakes her head "Officer Smith are you in the court today?" She see's the officer stand up "yes ma'am."

The judge motions for her to come forward "now are you telling me that when you went to the Lopez house to arrest Mrs. Lopez that you forgot to read her, her rights?" The officer nods "yes ma'am. I did forget to read them to her." The judge looks at her a moment "your serious?" The officer nods "yes ma'am. Normally that is the first thing I do but I got distracted and forgot them." The judge shakes her head "you may take your seat." The officer nods and walks back to her seat as the judge looks at Bella "you case is dismissed. They forgot to read her rights to her so therefor she wasn't processed and you can't have a court hearing because of that. So your case is dropped." She turns to Santana but gets interrupted "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. THAT LITTLE BITCH GETS AWAY WITH THIS SHIT ONE MORE FUCKING TIME?" They all turn to see Bella's lawyer trying to shut her up as the judge speaks "one more out burst Ms. Gomez and you will be held in contempt of court." As she turns back to Santana they hear Bella again "I DON'T FUCKING CARE. AIDA AND HER BOTH GET AWAY WITH THIS SHIT." The judge sighs and turns back to her "I already told you once. Now shut up or you will be held in contempt of court."

As the judge once again turns back to Santana they hear Bella open her mouth "YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU GOT FUCKING LUCKY THIS TIME. BUT I WILL GET THAT BABY." Santana clinches her fist at this and the judge see's it and turns to the bailiff "will you please remove her from my courtroom. She is to be held on a fine of $5000. Now get her out of here." They see the man nod and walk over and start to remove Bella but she gets away from him and makes her way towards Santana, as she goes to swing at her Santana pushes the lawyer to the side and leans back just enough for Bella to miss. Just as Santana goes to defend herself the bailiff once again has her and this time puts cuffs on her. Once she is out of the court room the judge looks at Santana "no wonder you had assault charges pushed on you if that's how she is." Santana closes her eyes to calm herself down before she says "you don't know the half of it your honor." The judge smiles "as I was saying. You are free to go Mrs. Lopez all charges have been dropped. And just to let you know anything that she has said or done here today could effect any _future_ cases between the two of you. Dismissed." Santana see's the judge smile at her as they walk away and the next case is called.

Once they get out of the courtroom and head out Santana looks at her lawyer "so when do we go to court of Jaz?" Mr. Greenway thinks a minute "the last week of this month. I'll let Frannie know the date and time so you know for sure. The adoption papers are back as well. Would you like to have them?" Santana and Quinn both nod and take the papers from the man "alright there you go. They are both legally both of yours." The two girls smile as they look at the papers then hand them to Maribel so they don't lose them "thank you." The man smiles "you can thank Bella. She just flushed the next court hearing down the drain herself with that little out burst in there." Santana nods "it was so hard to not knock her head off." The man laughs "I was beginning to wonder when you pushed me out of the way." Quinn nods "I was the same way, and by the looks of it the judge thought the same thing till she see's Santana lean back. She almost acted impressed." The lawyer laughs "well I need to be getting to the office. I will let Frannie know so she can let you all know tonight. I want to meet with you the day before. So I will just write everything down and send it home with her." Santana nods "thank you." The man smiles and pats her on the arm "no problems. See you later." With that the man walks off and Maribel sighs "well lets get you two out of here. I need to get to work."

As they are getting in the car Maribel looks at her phone as it rings "who the hell is that?" As she answers she rolls her eyes "no I will not. You got yourself in that mess, figure out how to get out of it. I saw what you done so no I will not help you get out of jail." With that Maribel hangs up and pulls out onto the road "did she really just ask you to bail her out?" Maribel nods "yep." Santana laughs "she has something really wrong with her." Nothing else is said as they make their way home to the girls.


	83. Chapter 83

When they get home they see Carmen running around "oh thank God your home." Santana looks at her a little funny "ok why?" Carmen sighs as Casey comes running down the stairs "I got a call while you was gone asking and I quote _'WHY THE HELL ISN'T SANDBAGS ANSWERING HER DAMN PHONE?'_ but then I told her you had to go to court this morning because of your sister pulling some shit, and she said to tell you that if we don't have our asses at the school and on the field by 11 we might as well hand in our uniforms." Santana looks at her and then turns to Quinn "we wasn't suppose to start practice till the last week of the month." Casey nods "we know but she said her summer was sucking so our summer was going to suck with hers." Santana sighs and looks at the clock "its only 10 let me go change." The girls nod as they watch her leave to change, Casey then turns to Quinn "so what happened?" Quinn laughs as Kerri sits down and looks at her, she explains everything that had happened and they all three shake their heads as Carmen ties her shoes "she has some balls. I'll give her that." Quinn nods "yeah." Just then Santana comes down in her shorts and tank top "alright how is it that I'm ready and you two are just putting your shoes on?" Casey shrugs "hell if I know. But we're good to go now."

Santana nods and looks at Quinn "you going to be ok here with the girls alone?" Kerri waves her hand "ummm I'm right here Santana. She won't be alone." Santana laughs "sorry forgot." Quinn nods and kisses her "yes baby. I'll be fine." Santana nods and kisses her again as they walk to the door "alright see you after practice." With that the three of them walk out and Quinn sits on the couch and looks at the girls laying in the floor "somethings up. She doesn't ever start practices early." Kerri turns and looks at her "she would once in a while when I was in school. But it was when she was wanting to hold try outs." Quinn nods slowly "that's what I'm thinking she's doing." Kerri watches her a moment then ask "you going to try out?" Quinn watches the girls a moment and nods "yeah. I mean I have the money to go to school on but it will look good on my applications." Kerri smiles "you'll get back on." Quinn turns and looks at her "I hope so. I mean I've been working out like crazy since I had Eden and was able to start again, and pa has had me doing kickboxing like crazy." Kerri looks over as Sam laughs and see's her playing with the girls "you was one of her favorites Lucy Q. I'm sure she wants you back this year." Quinn shrugs "maybe." With that the two of them sit there and talk while the others are gone.

Once Santana, Carmen and Casey makes it to the school they head to the football field "San did someone piss her off?" Santana sighs "probably. Its hard telling." As they walk out they see Sue pacing "about damn time you three get here. Where the hell is Q at?" Santana raises an eyebrow at her "at home with the girls." Sue scuffs and rolls her eyes "well you tell her I expect her ass to be here tomorrow. NO EXCEPTIONS." Santana smirks and nods "yes ma'am." Sue then turns back to the others on the field "no because I had 6 seniors graduate last year, and dancing barbie decided to go nuts on you and stretchmarks. I am now down 7 people, it was 8 but Q's ass will be here tomorrow." Sue then turns back to Santana and the other two "we are starting tryouts today, you three will help me figure out which ones suck the least. I will make my choice with your help and Q's, when she brings her ass back tomorrow, next Monday. That gives you all a damn week to get those sloppy babies in line. NOW get to work and I'll be watching." They watch her make her way up to the bleachers and sit beside Becky, Santana turns to the people on the field and sighs "only 6 from last year is here." Casey nods "yep. A bunch of new faces."

As they walk over Santana shouts "GET YOUR ASSES IN LINE NOW." The three from last year run to get in a line while the others slowly make their way to the line "THAT MEANT NOW. SO MOVE IT OR YOUR ASSES WILL BE CUT TODAY." With that they all rush to get in line "alright now listen closely, I'm Santana and I am the captain of this squad. Whatever I say goes, if you don't like it that's the way out." They all see her pointing to the open gate "now we will be making cuts Monday. Carmen, Casey and myself will be getting you started today. The first day we run, if you can't cut the running there's your way out." Once again they see her point to the gate "any questions?" They look around and see just about everyone shake their heads no except for one girl "you whats your name?" The girl smirks and already Santana doesn't like her "Lacy. I was wondering if you was the girl from the commercial?" Santana narrows her eyes at her "that should be the last thing on your fucking mind right now _Lacy._ We are about to run at least 10 miles in 102 degree heat." Santana glares at the girl a moment before turning back to them "start stretching. Carmen show them how so they don't hurt themselves."

Carmen and Casey nod and start stretching as Santana walks to the bleachers "so Sandbags? What do you think of this misfits so far?" Santana sighs and looks at them and see's that Lacy is watching them "I think we are about to see what they are made of coach." Sue looks at Santana who is stretching herself as she talks to her and smirks "plan on giving them a run for their money?" Santana turns back and looks at Sue "if they can't keep up with me they will be pissed when Q comes in and shows them all up tomorrow." Sue leans back and as "how is she? I mean its not like I care but I want to make sure she isn't going to show up and kill everyone with her stretch marks." It takes a lot for Santana to not roll her eyes as she says "she's good. She runs everyday and works out. She is back to her normal weight and size. You can't even tell she has had a baby." Sue nods "good. What about the scars they back to 100%?" Santana can tell the woman is worried about Quinn so she is honest "she is completely healed. She is tip top shape, she is seeing a doctor about all the trauma in her life but she is better than ever." Sue nods "good, now you two being married isn't going to affect working together is it?" Santana thinks "is she coming back as co-captain?" Sue nods "she is." Santana shakes her head "no I don't see a problem at all."

Sue turns as Carmen shouts "READY SAN." Santana nods "alright." She turns to Sue as the woman says "I'm not going to be happy unless someone cries or pukes. Now go make that happen." Santana nods and turns towards the field "if you can't keep up leave now." With that she starts jogging with Carmen on one side and Casey on the other "this is going to be along day." Santana nods "yep. We didn't bring any water." Casey looks over and laughs "Sue has Becky going to get some." Santana looks over and nods "alright." She picks up her pace a bit "lets make someone cry or puke." With that the girls get them all running to see who can hack it." About 30 minutes later Becky is standing on the side and Santana shouts "make a line behind me and space out." The girls all do as she says, as they come up to Becky she starts handing them all water bottles as they pass her. Santana looks back and see's the last one grab hers and Beck walks off, she keeps them running for a while and hears someone coming up beside her "is this what you call a run?" Santana smirks "you sure are full of yourself aren't you Lacy?"

She glances over and shrugs "can be. So are you?" Santana takes a drink and sighs "yes." she see the girl nod "so are you seeing anyone?" Santana laughs "see, I'm gonna stop you right there." She holds up her left hand to the girl before she drops it "you see that? I'm not only seeing someone, I got married to her over the summer. We are raising two beautiful daughter, so all I have to say is your wasting your time." She see's the girl purse her lips "just because your married doesn't mean your happy with them." Santana shakes her and thinks 'fuck another Brittany.' She turns and looks at the girl "look. If I was you I would get the looking and flirting out of the way because come tomorrow you might get the taste slapped out of your mouth." The girl looks at her as Santana picks up the pace and leaves her behind. As Carmen and Casey pass her they laugh as Casey says "she means it. Because tomorrow is a whole new ball game and you won't like it." With that the girls all take off and leave her behind. As they come up on mile 9 Santana pretty much takes off in a sprint with Casey and Carmen behind her "keep up or leave." Santana glances over her shoulder and see's them all lagging behind and laughs. Once she finishing and starts walking around stretching she watches them all finish and a few of them fall to their knee's puking. She looks at Sue who nods her head "alright. I want all of you here in the morning at 5 am. Sandbags, make sure Q is with you tomorrow or I will have her ass shipped to Russia for the fun of it."

Santana nods "yes coach." Sue turns to the others "get out of my sight. Any of you don't show up in the morning don't bother coming back at all understood?" She see's everyone nod as she watches them slowly walk away. Santana looks over to see Lacy wink at her "see you tomorrow." Santana shakes her head "Q is gonna love this." Casey catches her breath "that she will. Now lets get the hell out of the fucking heat before we die." Santana and Carmen nod as they make their way to their cars, as they walk up Santana sighs "really?" Carmen and Casey laughs "Q is going to have fun with this one." Santana rolls her eyes as the girls ask "do you need at ride Santana?" Santana shakes her head "nope. Got it covered." The girl steps in front of her "just give me a chance..." Santana holds her hand up "once again, I'm gonna stop you right there. I am in love with my wife. I have loved her since we was 5. SHE is the only person I want to be with. NOW move out of my way before tomorrow is a living hell for you." The girl looks at her "I could make it worth your time." Santana looks over to see Carmen and Casey leaning against the car holding in a laugh and turns back to the girl "you can't take no for an answer can you?" The girl shrugs "I normally get what I want and right now I want you." Santana laughs "that's a good one but you see my wife won't like that shit. And trust me you don't' want to piss her off."

Lacy goes to open her mouth when Santana ask "what grade are you in?" Lacy smiles "I'm a senior this year." Santana see's Casey roll her eyes and smirks "oh well then this will be your last year. You see I'm a junior this year and so is my WIFE. Why don't you go after one of the seniors instead. Now if you will excuse me I need to get home to my wife and daughters." With that Santana steps around the girl and gets in the car leaving her to watch her, as Carmen gets in she laughs "think she will figure it out tomorrow?" Santana shrugs "probably not." With that Carmen heads towards the house, as they pull in Santana sighs when she see's her father is home "whats he doing here?" The other two shrug as they all get out and head in "oh good your home." Santana looks at the bags in his hand "going somewhere?" Jose nods "yes. Once of the other doctors couldn't go to the conference in Washington, so they are sending me instead." Santana nods "how long you gonna be gone?" Jose sighs "a week." Santana nods "alright. Well have a safe flight." Jose nods and hugs her and Carmen "I will. See you when I get back." With that the man walks out as the others walk to the living room. Quinn looks at all three of them and laughs "you three stink. Go shower." Casey shakes her head "to tired. San killed us today."

Quinn looks over at her wife "why?" Santana laughs "tryouts started today." Quinn's eyes widen "WHAT?" She looks down as Eden starts to cry, she walks over and picks the baby up "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you." As she walks back over to the couch she looks at Santana "what do you mean they started today?" Santana holds her hand up "chill Q. Coach asked where you was at, and I told her you was at home. She told me to tell you that you better have your ass there tomorrow or don't come back at all. She's putting you back as co captain." Quinn smiles "seriously?" Santana nods "yes, so that means Carla will be going back to work full time as well." Quinn nods "I'll call her and talk to her." Casey laughs "she's been ready to babysit for the past month. Thats why she watched them the night before the wedding." Quinn smiles "well at least I get to come back." Kerri laughs "told you so." Quinn flips her off and turns to Casey when she says "oh San was you going to fill her in on your crush?" Santana rolls her eyes "I don't' have a crush Barnes." Casey shakes her head "no the girl at try outs today." Santana turns to Quinn when she ask "what girl?" Santana sighs "someone can't take no for an answer. No matter how many times I tell her I'm happily married."

Quinn narrows her eyes on her wife "I will slap the taste out of the bitches mouth." Santana laughs "I told her ahead of time it would happen, but she doesn't know your the other co captain." Quinn smirks "well she's gonna get a rude awakening tomorrow then." Santana nods "that's why I didn't say anything." With that Carmen and Casey head up for a shower, shortly after Santana goes up to take one as well. Kerri looks at Quinn when they are alone again and laughs "oh I wish I could see the look on her face." Quinn smirks "I'll fill you in trust me." Kerri nods "oh I know you will." With that they chat while they wait on the others to come back down.


	84. Chapter 84

The next morning Santana and Quinn get up at 4 and get dressed "this is to damn early." Quinn nods "I agree. But we better start getting use to it again." As Santana puts her shoes on she lays back on the bed "I'm wore out already." Quinn smiles "lets go get the girls ready and head out. Can't be late." Santana sighs "fine." With that Quinn heads in to Jazalyn's room while Santana heads into Eden's room "morning lil Q. Time to get up." Santana smiles when she hears Quinn "HER NAME IS NOT LIL Q SAN." Santana looks at the smiling baby in her arms "it is if we want it to be huh?" She gets the baby dressed and ready and checks her diaper back to makes sure she has what she needs. Once she is done she tosses the bag in the car seat and heads down to the kitchen and hears a fussy Jazalyn "whats up with her?" Quinn sighs "teeth are bothering her." Santana nods "give her tylenol?" Quinn nods "yep just now. By the time we get to Carla's she should be fine." Santana looks down to see Eden as sleep again "this ones fine." Quinn rolls her eyes "lucky you." Just then Carmen comes walking in "morning." Quinn looks at her "morning." Santana laughs "sucks not having Case here huh?" Carmen lays her head down as Santana hands her a cup of coffee "yes." Quinn rolls her eyes "you still had Frannie here." Carmen smirks "oh yes I did."

Both girls turn and look at her funny as Santana laughs "you so got some." Carmen picks her cup up and takes a sip and smirks "oh yes I did." Quinn rolls her eyes "to much information Carmen. Please keep that to yourself." Santana looks at her "what about Casey? She wasn't here." Carmen nods "her time of the month so she wanted to go home. She told us to so I would stop bitching." Quinn shakes her head "stop Carmen. And San I swear to God if you ask her one more time, you will sleep on the couch." Both girls laugh as Quinn says "we need to go." Carmen stands up as they head out "but Q don't you want to hear how good your sister was?" Quinn puts a still fussy Jazalyn in her car seat and slaps Carmen "one more word and I swear you will do wind sprints all fucking day." Carmen's eyes widen but she shuts up "that's what I thought." With that they all head out to drop the girls off and to pick up Casey. Once they get to the field they only see a few people out there "is that it?" Santana laughs "maybe I run them all off." Casey looks at her phone "they still have 10 minutes." As they make their way to the field Sue looks at them "about damn time Q." Quinn smiles "nice to see you too coach." Sue scuffs at her and turns to the field "sandbags. I told you to weed them out but damn. Only 5 people besides you 4 are here."

Just then they turn to see the others walking towards them "well maybe you didn't run them off. Q, Sandbags I expect nothing but hard work. We will be here pretty much all day. Get to it." The girls nod and walk to the field as they walk out Lacy looks at Santana "morning hot stuff." Santana smirks at Quinn steps up to them "you must be Lacy. I'm Quinn Lopez the other co captain." Lacy looks at her funny "you don't look Spanish." Quinn shakes her head "I'm not. Its my married name. I believe you already met my wife yesterday." Lacy looks over and see's a laughing Santana "she's your wife?" Santana nods "yep. Told you yesterday to stop but you didn't listen. NOW you get to pay the price." Lacy looks back at Quinn "shit." Quinn smirks "now either get your ASS IN LINE WITH THE OTHERS OR GET OFF MY DAMN FIELD!" Santana watches the girl run to get in place as Sue speaks up "ITS DAMN GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK Q NOW GET THESE MISFITS INTO SHAPE." Quinn nods "will do coach." With that they start the practice. With in the hour Quinn has done made 4 people cry and 2 puke. Santana shakes her head as she see's one of the old cheerio's crying "seriously? You was with us last year and new how Q was." The girl wipes her eyes "she's meaner this year. What happened to her?"

Santana smiles "marriage." The girl turns and goes back to the group as Quinn walks over to her "Lacy still keeps looking at you." Santana nods "I know. But I'm gonna let you handle it." Quinn smirks and kisses her "good." Santana looks over to see Lacy gagging "got a problem Lacy?" Everyone on the field stops when the girl nods "yeah. You two." Casey and Carmen step up to the girl as Quinn ask "what? Its gross that I kissed my wife?" Lacy smirks "she's to hot for you." Quinn nods "she is. She is also to smart for me, to loving for me and to caring for me but you know what? She still married me so that must be saying something." Lacy looks at Quinn "she could of done better than you." Santana goes to step up but Quinn holds her arm out to stop her "what like you?" Quinn see's the girl nod and laughs "you are so full of yourself. Get over it, you don't stand a chance with her and if you don't' make the cheerio's your life here at this school will be hell for the rest of the year trust me. And do you know who has say over who gets on the cheerio's or not?" Lacy looks at her then to Santana "that's right we do. Coach oks it but we have the say." Lacy rolls her eyes and walks back to the others as Sue walks up to them "problem?" Santana sighs "maybe." Sue looks at Lacy then to the two beside her "do I need to get rid of her?"

Quinn shakes her head "she's good, I mean really good but she just needs to know that San is off limits to her." Sue looks at Quinn "why do I have a feeling your going to teach her that by the end of the day?" Quinn laughs "because you know me all to well." Sue rolls her eyes "well get them back to work. They've had a long enough break." Quinn nods "got it coach." With that she gets them all back to practice. By mid morning everyone is wore out, even the captains. Sue watches them all and says "Q break." Quinn nods "take a break guys." She see's them all pretty much fall where they are and laughs as Sue calls her over "Q I didn't give you the co captain spot back because you earned it. I gave it back to you because I new you and sandbags would get them in shape." Quinn nods and looks over to see Santana laying beside Carmen but see's Lacy walking towards her "what the hell is it going to take?" Sue turns around and see's whats going on "maybe she needs to be slapped down." Quinn laughs "well she's about to get it." Sue nods "go prove your point and keep them in line." Quinn nods as Sue walks away so she doesn't have any say in what happens, as Quinn walks up she hears Lacy "just give me a chance to prove I'm better than your _fake wife._" Quinn hears Santana sigh but speaks up first "well her _fake wife_ is sick of your shit. Now you can either back off or get your ass kicked."

Santana looks up from her spot on the ground "Q..." Quinn holds her hand up "stay out of this San." Lacy laughs "that's how you let her talk to you?" Santana goes to get up but Carmen stops her "let Q handle it." Lacy looks at Quinn "yeah let _Q_ handle it." Quinn looks at the ground laughing and shakes he head "your gonna regret that." Before Lacy can say anything Quinn takes her right hand and slaps Lacy as hard as she can "you was told to back the hell off now do it." Santana and Carmen jump up once they seen this happen and hear Lacy as she gets up "you bitch." Casey holds Carmen and Santana back as Lacy jumps at Quinn "let her handle it guys." They see Quinn step to the side "look wanna be Malibu Barbie. I have dealt with people that was trying to kill me. Do you think I can't handle you?" Quinn slowly makes her way to where Lacy was standing moments ago and see's Dani and Bristol running towards them and she holds her hand up "this is my fight guys." Lacy looks over to see not just two but three more people standing there "who are they?" Quinn laughs "don't worry about them. They will only step in with shit gets to bad." Lacy turns and looks at Quinn "you can't slap me." Quinn nods "but I did. Now leave my wife alone." Lacy smirks and jumps at Quinn again but this time she side steps and brings her leg up and kicks her in the stomach.

Lacy falls to the ground "fuck." Santana laughs "hurts huh?" Lacy makes her way to her feet "your gonna pay for that." Quinn shakes her head "no I won't." Just then the girl swings at her and Quinn catches her arm and has it behind her back before she knows it, as she presses up against the girls back she lowers her voice "now your gonna listen and your gonna listen closely. Santana is off limits, you come with in 5 foot of her again for no damn reason and I will break this fucking arm off and shove it up your ass. Now do I make myself clear or do I need to show you I can do it?" The girl nods "fine, fine. I'll leave her alone. Just get off me." Quinn leans in closer to her "I mean it. She comes to me again and tells me that you have said anything else to her then you get to deal with me. We have had enough nutty ass people in our lives to last us a life time. Now either back the hell off or I **PROMISE** you that I will do what I said I would do. I'm not a violent person but when it comes to the people I love. Well lets just say there is no depths I won't go to." With that Quinn lets the girl go and shoves her away, when she turns around Quinn points at her "keep what I said in mind." Lacy looks at her a moment then shrugs "she isn't all that great anyways." Quinn nods "keep it that way and move along."

As the girl walks of Santana looks at her "what did you say to her?" Quinn shrugs and walks away "nothing." As Santana watches her walk of Quinn walks over to the guards "hello ladies." Bristol shakes her head "I new I shouldn't have showed you that move." Quinn laughs "why not it came in handy." Quinn looks at them and notices that Dani is on the other side of Olivia who is standing next to Bristol "so I take it you two aren't any better?" Dani glares at her wife and Bristol sighs "no. She still won't talk to me." Quinn watches them a minute "Dani it happens. Santana done it to me one night. I was pissed at her for a while but we got over it." Dani looks at the blond "its not that easy Quinn." Quinn nods "it is. Do you love her?" Dani just nods and Quinn turns to Bristol "do you love her?" Bristol nods "yeah." Quinn shrugs "then how is it not that easy?" Dani shakes her head and walks off towards the bleachers "she's talking about a divorce." Quinn looks over at Dani who is sitting down "why?" Bristol shrugs "because she thinks I've been cheating on her with you know who." Quinn shakes her head "that's crazy." Bristol nods "it is. I haven't ever cheated on her and I won't ever." Quinn nods "I know. Well if you will excuse me I need to get back."

Just then Sue comes back "breaks over Q. Get them back to work." Quinn nods and walks back to the rest of them and starts practice again. But 2 that afternoon Quinn looks at Sue "coach we need to stop. We can't keep going in the heat like this unless you want us all to dehydrate and die of heat stroke." Sue looks around at all the burnt cheerio's and nods "fine. Tomorrow we will be in the gym. 5 am again don't be late." All of them nod and walk off slowly, as Quinn and Santana walk off Santana grabs her hand "I'm to tired to even go pick the girls up." Quinn nods "me to." Casey turns and looks at them "mom can watch them and we can go get them later." Santana shakes her head "no she's had them all day." Casey laughs "trust me she won't care." With that Casey pulls her phone out and calls her mother, she turns to Quinn and Santana as they get to the car "she said since we are all wore out and burning up she can keep them tonight if you want her to?" Quinn looks at her "no. We'll come get them." Casey tells her mother and then turns to her "she said she is keeping them so you can both get some rest. She said she will have dad pick up their monitors on the way home." Santana looks at Casey "they need a bed." Casey nods "they picked one up the beginning of the summer for them. She needed a place to let them take a nap." Santana sighs "she sure?"

Casey nods "yes. She wants to keep them tonight." Quinn purses her lips "well if she isn't sure we can come get them. If not then we will have their stuff ready for Frank." Casey nods and tells her and a moment later she hangs up "you would swear she just won the freaking lottery." Santana laughs "why is that?" Casey sighs "because they love those two girls as if they was their own grand kids. She got on me about having kids the other day. I told her that wasn't happening till after college." Quinn laughs "well she can keep them tonight then." Casey laughs "good because that keeps her from bugging the piss out of me about having kids." Carmen laughs "well its not like we could get your pregnant." Casey sighs "I know that. But she still does it from time to time. She tells me we can get some sperm someplace." Santana laughs "well that's just gross." Casey nods as they pull out on the road and head home "that it is." They chat while they head home, once they are there they get the girls monitors and place them by the front door and let Maribel know where they are at. When they get done they shower and all lay down for a nap.


	85. Chapter 85

The rest of the week goes by with the girls getting use to getting up before the sun again, before they new it Monday had come along and they was on their way to the field. As they was getting out of the car Quinn and Santana hear Sue call them "you wanted to see us?" Sue nods "yes, you see we need 14 to compete. We have 15 total trying out, so I have decided to go ahead and keep them all. You pretty much ran off the slackers so the ones that are left we'll just keep them." The two girls nod "yes ma'am." Sue turns to the boxes behind her "get Santana 2.0 and one of the others to help you all carry these down." Quinn nods "CARMEN, CASEY COME HERE." Both girls jog over to them and Santana starts handing them boxes "take these down to the field and come back and help with the rest." The girls nod and do as they are told, it didn't take long for them to get everything to the field. Once they have it all there Sue says "alright everyone take a seat and listen up." She see's them all sit down and motions to Santana and Quinn "not you dip shits. Get your asses up and help me." The two get up and join Becky as they start handing out the uniforms and everything they need. Once they are done Becky looks in the box "umm coach there are still some uniforms in here." Sue nods "they are new this year. My returning cheerio's get new ones as well."

Becky nods and passes them out and keeps her own "alright now that that's out of the way, practice is every morning at 5." She see's everyone nod "that means starting tomorrow you all better be here. Now get out of my face you have the day to do whatever. But its your last free day." The all nod and head off, Santana and Quinn walk up to Sue "coach we need to miss practice next Monday." Sue narrows her eyes at them "why?" Santana sighs "my stupid sister is suing for custody of our daughter Jazalyn." Sue nods "oh well then I will run practice or have Carmen and Casey do it. If it goes into more than one day just let me know." The girls nod as Sue walks away "I swear she has a soft side she doesn't let anyone know about." Santana laughs "well I'm not about to bring it up to her." With that the girls head to pick the girls up and head home.

As they walk into the house Quinn is carrying Eden and runs right into Frannie who is walking into the kitchen "sorry." Quinn sighs "whatever." As they get into the kitchen Santana and Carmen just look at each other funny and watch the two sister from the door way "ummm whats going on with you two?" Quinn glances over at Carmen "nothing." Carmen then turns to Frannie "nothing." Carmen looks at Santana "I call bullshit on that. They are acting like they did when Frannie first got here." Santana nods "Q seriously baby whats going on?" Quinn moves Eden to the opposite arm and grabs a cup "I said nothing San drop it." Santana's eyes widen and she pulls her head back "ok I'm going to say that attitude wasn't really directed at me but I got it anyways. Now either lose the attitude or I won't be around today for you to take it out on." Quinn turns and looks at her wife "do whatever the hell you want." Carmen looks between the two and then turns to Frannie "honey whats going on with you two?"

Frannie looks over the papers in her hands "I said nothing." Carmen looks at the two sister and shakes her head "fuck this. San come on." Santana nods "Jazalyn and I will not be in your fucking way today Quinn." Quinn turns and see's the three of them walking towards the front door and mumbles "fuck." She see's them walk out and turns to her sister "what is your fucking problem with me?" Frannie glances at her sister "I don't have a problem." Quinn see's her look back down at her papers "yes you do. You have been acting like this since I got back. What the fuck did I do to you?" Frannie puts the papers down and takes her glasses off "well lets see, I now have a guard that fallows me every fucking where I go. All because of some dumb ass I left." Quinn walks over and puts Eden in her bouncer and turns to her sister "for your information I wasn't that one who got the guard for you that was San, but if you want to be pissed at me fine go ahead. But she done it to keep you safe because you are my sister. You didn't see the look in that guys eyes when he showed up at the cabin." Quinn shakes her head and turns to her sister after pacing a few times "if you had been there I seriously think he would of killed you Frannie."

Taking a deep breath Frannie sits back in her chair "he would have." Quinn stops pacing again and looks at her sister "what?" Frannie closes her eyes "he would have killed me. I left him without him knowing I did so. He raped me more than once, I know I told you it was once but it was more than once." Quinn's shoulders slump as she ask "why didn't you tell me?" Frannie wipes at her eyes "there wasn't really a point in telling anyone. What could you have done?" Quinn sits down beside her sister "I could of been there for you Frannie. Your my only sister, I could of been there." Frannie sighs "I didn't even report him. I just left, and as soon as I left and got here I started working on transferring to a school in New York." Frannie looks at her sister "I don't want to be around him. I thought maybe I could hide from him in the city you know." Quinn nods "I get it. Plus when we graduate next year we will be going to school there as well. OH you could stay at the apartments Oscar owns." Frannie smiles "he already called me and talked to me. I am moving into one of them below your floor when I go back to school." Quinn nods "when's that?" Frannie sighs "August 7 is when I have to leave here."

Quinn looks at her sister "that's in two weeks and two days." Frannie nods "I have to register. I got in at NYU. They are transferring all my paper work and I told them about what happened there, well not all of it but what they needed to know about why I transferred." Quinn nods "what did they say?" Frannie shrugs "that they would lock my files so no one could get into them with out being cleared by the dean." Quinn nods "good. So do you work right up till the last day here?" Frannie shakes her head "no. my last day is the 1st." Quinn smiles "good. Maybe I can spend some time with you before you leave." Frannie turns her head and looks away "why would you want to? I'm and embarrassment, I mean look what I let happen." Quinn shakes her head "you didn't let anything happen Frannie. He did it not you. Plus your my only sister and I want to spend time with you before you leave." Frannie smiles "I'd like that." Quinn smirks "oh we are so having ma cook a big dinner for us." Frannie laughs "you just want the food." Quinn shrugs "when you eat it you'll understand why." Frannie smiles and looks at the clock "alright I have to go or I'm gonna be late." Quinn nods and watches her leave "see you tonight." Frannie nods as she walks out, Quinn sighs and turns back to Eden "looks like its just you and me kid."

Eden smiles at her mother and Quinn walks over and picks her up "lets go see where Bailey is. She is to quiet." Quinn walks threw the house calling the dog but she doesn't come to her or bark "hummm where are you." As she makes her way to the back door she see's the back gate open "fuck." She steps outside and calls the dog but nothing. She pulls out her phone and call's Bristol "yeah come to the back yard." She hangs up and waits for the woman to come around, a few moments later Bristol walks in the gate "why do you have this open?" Quinn sighs "I don't. It was open when I come out." Bristol looks around "where's Bailey?" Quinn shrugs and gets a tear in her eye "I don't know." Bristol nods "did you check the house?" Quinn nods "yes every room. She would of come to me if I was calling her." The woman nods and shuts the gate "well, lets go look for her. Sara is out in the car we can take it and look for her." Quinn nods and heads in the house locking the door behind her. Once she has Eden in the car they start driving around looking for the dog. They spend about 4 hours looking for her and Quinn sighs "we need more help." Sara nods "we do. Call Santana." Quinn sighs "she's pisses at me. Call Val or Dani. Or hell even Olivia." Bristol shakes her head "nope. You call Santana." Quinn rolls her eyes "just because your wife is pissed." Bristol sighs "she has been talking more and more about a divorce."

Sara glances at the woman and sighs "its my fault." Bristol laughs "how? You didn't make me moan your name, I done that on my fucking own and I'm not even sure why I done it." Quinn shakes her head "fine. I'll call." With that Quinn pulls her phone out and dials it "San. I need your help." She shakes her head "no, no, no, just listen. Bailey got out the back gate and now I can't find her anywhere. We have been looking for over 4 hours now and we can't find her." Quinn reaches up and wipes her eyes "alright, I'll go there and look while you drive around." She nods "yeah we worked it out, I'm sorry." She smiles "I love you too. Bye." Quinn hangs up and looks at Sara "go to the pound. She might of been picked up." Sara nods "I didn't think of that." With that they make there way to the pound to see if they can find her. As they walk in Sara takes Eden from Quinn so she can talk to them "excuse me sir. I was wondering if my dog was picked up by chance. She got out of our back gate." The man looks up at her "what kinda dog?" Quinn pulls her phone out "a Siberian Husky, she is black and white and has a micro chip." The man puts his glasses on "I'm not sure. The guys all just came back in, we can go back and look if you like." Quinn nods "yes please." The man nods and leads her and Bristol to the back, as they are walking Quinn sighs "I don't see her Bris."

The woman nods "we still have some to go." As they make it to the end of the row Quinn see's two more men there and the other man ask them "did either one of you pick up a Siberian Husky that was black and white?" One man shakes his head "no." The other man nods "I did. It's over here." They lead them to the other side of the row "this one right here." Quinn steps up "BAILEY." They all see the dog wag her tail and whine "that must be your dog?" Quinn wipes her eye as she kneels in front of the cage as the dog licks her the best she can "yeah, she some how got out the back gate. She has a micro chip but I didn't think to track her." The man smiles "first time they run away you tend to panic instead of thinking of doing that." Quinn sighs "yeah. How do I get her out of here." The first man she talks to smiles "since you came for her and we didn't have to track you down, just fill out the paper work." Quinn nods "thank you." She pulls the leash out of her purse and puts it on Bailey as they let her out, the man that brought her in stops her "let me make 100% sure this is your dog." Quinn nods as he checks the chip "Quinn Fabrey?" Quinn nods "yep. Well its Lopez now I need to change her information but yes I'm Quinn Fabrey." The man nods "I need your address to see if it matches hers." Quinn nods and gives it to him, once she is done he lets her take the dog and leave to sign the paper work.

Once she is done they all head out to the car to head home, when they start down the road Quinn text Santana that they found her and let her know they are going home. As they pull into the driveway they see the others getting out of the car and heading in but Santana stops and waits as Quinn gets out Santana ask "where was she?" Quinn rolls her eyes "the pound. They was about to check her for a micro chip." Santana smiles "glad I thought of it?" Quinn nods "yes. But that doesn't explain how she got out. I mean the gate was locked." Santana slowly nods "true." Bristol thinks a minute "I need to check the house. Sara you and Val go check around the house." They nod and Dani sighs "I guess that means I'm with you then?" Bristol nods "yeah. You all stay in the living room." They all head in and find Carmen in the living room watching tv "what are they doing?" She points to the two women heading up to the third floor as Santana explains everything. Carmen nods "I see." They all sit there watching and waiting as the guards check, they see Sara and Val come in the back door "Quinn didn't you lock the back door before you left?" Quinn nods "I did. Bristol saw me do it why?"

Valerie pulls her pistol out "it was unlocked and no one has been here. Go out front and wait by the cars. No matter what you do not come in till we tell you too." The three girls head out with the babies and Bailey. When they get outside they see Olivia standing there "Carmen unlock your car and get these babies out of the heat. If I tell you to leave you leave." The girl nods and unlocks her car for them all to get in. As they are sitting in the car Quinn looks at the other two "who all has keys?" Santana thinks a minute "no one has a key to the back door but all of us. Aida has one for the front but that's it besides all of us." Quinn sighs "who the hell unlocked it then?" Carmen shrugs "that I don't know. Kerri is with Heather this week so no clue." After a few minutes Santana rolls her window down "Liv?" The woman turns to her "huh?" Santana points to the house "what's taking so long?" Liv laughs "well its not the smallest house. They are checking everything." Santana sighs "alright." With that she rolls her window up "this could take a while."

After about 15 more minutes Sara comes out "alright." Liv tells the girls they can get out "the cops will be here in a minute." Santana adjust Eden in her arms "why?" Sara points to the house "come see for yourself." As they walk in they see Dani and Bristol holding down Randy in the floor "get off me you stupid bitches." Dani shoves her knee into the man's back "be nice or I will stop being nice to your stupid ass." Santana hands Eden to Carmen "go put them in the swings please." Carmen nods and takes each baby to her swing as she comes back she see's Santana in front of Randy "what the hell are you doing here?" Randy spits at her "she doesn't belong to you." Santana sighs "so what you thought you would just break in and take her? Didn't you learn your less the first time? All I have to say it you better be glad it wasn't me that found out because I would of shot your stupid ass. Now how did you get in?" The man smirks "that's for me to know." Santana shrugs "the cops will find out." Just then he looks at Quinn "fucking dykes. Your ruining this county." Quinn walks up to him and smiles as she pulls her foot back she brings it forward as hard as she can to his face "shut the fuck up you hypocritical asshole. If you want to walk out of here instead of leaving in a body bag you better shut the fuck up now." The man screams as blood runs from his nose and mouth "fucking stupid ass dyke bitch."

With this Dani and Bristol both punch him in the ribs as hard as they can "watch what you say fucker. Your in a house with nothing but dykes and two babies, still want to run your fucking mouth?" Randy looks around and see's them all glaring at him so he does in fact shut up. A few minutes later the police pull up at the same time Maribel pulls in "whats going on?" The officers look at her "someone broke into your house ma'am." Maribel rushes in and see's who it is "fucking seriously." The officers walk in behind her and walk to the man being held down and bleeding, as they handcuff him and help him stand Santana laughs "oh officer Smith." The woman turns to her "yeah?" Santana smirks "don't forget the Miranda rights." The office smiles and winks at her "that will only happen once in my life." With that they walk him out and put him in the car, as they come in Santana says "we don't know how he got in but the back door was unlocked." Officer Smith walks out and pats him down and finds a set of keys "this how you got in?" Randy ignores her and she pushes him back in the car and heads back in and to the back door, she checks all the keys and sighs "he has a key. Any idea how he got it?"

Maribel shakes her head "no." The officer nods "I think its time you change your locks. Front and back." Maribel nods "I'll call a lock smith out today." The officers take the statements and before long are heading out, Maribel looks at the clock "no need in going back to the office. I'll call for someone to come change the locks." With that she head into her office while the others head into the living room. A few minutes later she comes out and see's the guards are still there "no one can come out till tomorrow to change them." The guards nod "we can take turns on shifts threw the night and tomorrow till it gets done." Maribel nods "alright. Well I need to go get the twins. I'll be back soon." With that she heads out to get the twins and the others all sit around chatting till she gets back.


	86. Chapter 86

The rest of the week went by pretty slow, they managed to get the locks all changed and a new security system put in. Jose had managed to get back earlier than he thought so he could go to court with the girls. The day of court Santana and Quinn had managed to get up early enough and take the girls to Carla, as they was on the way to the courthouse Jose looks at them and ask "you two ok?" Santana nods "yeah." Quinn shrugs "I guess. I mean after what she pulled in court last time I'm sure she won't get very far today." Jose nods as they pull in a park "true. Lets go see if we can find Maribel and Mr. Greenway." They all get out and make their way inside where they see the two standing and talking. As they walk up they Maribel turns to them "get the girls to Carla?" Santana nods "yeah." Mr. Greenway looks a the girl "your not the Santana I know. Whats going on with you girl?" Santana sighs as Quinn speaks up and grabs her hand "she's afraid that the judge will give into Bella and we'll loose Jazalyn." Mr. Greenway pats her on the shoulder "listen to me ok." Santana nods "the judge you will all see today is the same one from last time. Even if by some chance Bella does win, I can stop that with Quinn over there. She will have to take her to court also and you will keep the baby till she takes her to court. Now I don't see that happening with her showing her true colors last time do you?"

Santana shrugs "I guess not." Maribel looks at her "even if she does win, we can file against her for grandparent rights. So no matter what you aren't loosing her." Mr. Greenway nods "they actually have more rights over her than any of you do. So keep a little faith here." Santana laughs "that's funny. Keep a little faith considering her middle name is Faith." The man smirks "at least I got you to laugh. Now lets get to the room we're to be going to." As they walk into the court room they walk threw a metal detector "what the hell? We didn't have to do this last time." The lawyer nods "different court room." As they walk in Quinn sets the alarm off and the guard as her "step over here please." Quinn raises and eyebrow at him "why?" The man smiles "so I can use this to check you." Quinn steps to the side and then looks at Dani, Bristol, Henry and Damien and her eyes widen. Bristol smiles "its fine Quinn. Trust me." As the guards all step threw she glares at them "assholes." Bristol laughs "not our first time in a courtroom." Quinn stands there as the security guard check's her "it was your necklace. Go on in." Quinn nods and fallows the other in, Mr. Greenway shows them to a seat and as they sit down they see Bella on the other side but are shocked to see Kemen in front of them "Kemen. What are you doing here?"

The man turns and smiles at Santana "do you honestly think I would let her take your baby away from you? She couldn't even take care of ours." Santana smiles and feels a little better seeing him there "besides, I wanted to see if she was going to show her ass again like she did last time. I'm just sorry I missed it." Quinn giggles "it was pretty good." Kemen smirks and glances to see his ex staring at him "I take it she doesn't know why I'm here?" Mr. Greenway shrugs "her lawyer got the paper work so if he didn't tell her then that's on him." With that they all sit there chatting till the judge walks in and Santana and her lawyer take their seats "ok so today we have Ms. Gomez vs. Mrs Lopez on the custody hearing of a minor child who is Jazalyn Faith Lopez is that correct?" All them them nod and she looks at the two "I just saw you two not to long ago about assault charges didn't I?" Mr. Greenway nods "you did your honor." The judge purses her lips "I thought so. Ms. Gomez, I am telling you right here right now. If you so much as look like your going to have an outburst of any kind. I will have you held in contempt again. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone in the room can see Bella clinch her jaw and say threw grit teeth "yes ma'am." The judge smirks and nods "good now lets get this thing going." Santana smiles at the laid back attitude of the judge, as they are talking the judge looks at Bella "ok so let me get this straight. You don't think a lesbian couple should be raising a child or should I say children?" Bella's lawyer goes to answer but the judge stops him "I'm not asking you I am asking her. Now Ms. Gomez please answer the question." Bella glances at her lawyer and then to her sister "that's right. All they will do is corrupt the poor child." The judge tilts her head to the side and sits back "you seriously believe that? Because if I'm not mistaken those two people had you just the same as they did her. Is that correct?" Bella looks at her parents then to the judge "yes." The judge leans forward "how many siblings do you have?" Bella who is starting to get irritated huffs out "what does that have to do with anything?" The judge sighs "just answer the question." Bella rolls her eyes "I have an older brother Sancho, older sister Aida, Santana is younger than me and then they just had a set of twins."

The judge nods "alright so tell me are you the only one in the family who is a homophobic person or are they all that way with Mrs. Lopez?" Bella clinches her jaw "my older brother and I agree on this situation." The judge pulls out some papers "then why did he sign her over to your sister and not you?" Bella sighs "I didn't know about her till after the fact. He didn't want her so he signed the papers thinking it was to our parents not _her_." The judge then turns to Santana "is the child being abused in the home?" Santana shakes her head "no your honor." The judge nods "is she being fed, taken to the doctor like needed, does she have clothing, a place to sleep?" Santana nods "yes ma'am. That's actually how we found out about her." The judge looks at her "what do you mean?" Santana points at Quinn "when she had our other daughter, the doctors told us about this baby that couldn't keep formula down. They asked Quinn since she was pumping more than Eden could eat, if she would mind if they tried breast milk on this baby since her mother left her and they couldn't find the father. Quinn agreed and when the doctors showed us the baby she saved we put two and two together and asked the doctor if she would know the mother if she saw her again. Well we showed her a picture and she said it was her, then they did a DNA test with my sister Aida and myself and it came back as Sancho's. Then went from there your honor."

The judge nods and looks at Quinn "Quinn is it?" Quinn nods "yes ma'am." The judge nods "please stand up for me." Quinn stands up and looks at the judge as she ask "is there a reason why you aren't up here with your wife?" Quinn nods "the paper work was only for her." The judge smirks and turns to Bella "ok so your trying to take custody from your sister but did you not know that Quinn had adopted Jazalyn the day they got married?" Bella jerks her head around to see a smirking Santana "no I didn't." The judge sighs "you can sit down now Quinn." Quinn nods and sits down "why don't you have your children?" Bella sighs "my husband took them from me." The judge looks over at Kemen then back to her "why?" Bella shrugs "he said I wasn't a very good mother because I was trying to teach my kids that if you are gay your gonna go to hell. It says so in the bible." The judge leans forward "so basically your boyfriend now was brainwashing you and your kids and your ex husband took them right?" Bella jumps up out of her seat "HE DID NOT." The judge raises and eyebrow at her "oh I think he did. I've met him. Actually I met him last week when he broke into their house AGAIN. Now care to tell me what he was doing there?"

Bella shrugs "no clue." The judge nods "I see." The judge leans back in her chair "the only thing you keep saying is because your sister is gay is the only reason she shouldn't be raising this child. Is that the only reason?" Bella thinks a minute "she'll assault you when you haven't done anything. She has beat the crap out of me a few times." The judge laughs "after what I saw in my courtroom when you was there last, I'm gonna say she probably has reasons for beating the shit out of you. If you was my sister I would probably beat the crap out of you every time I saw you." She turns to Santana "but I'm not saying that's ok, because then you will come back in front of me again." Santana nods and smiles "yes ma'am." She then turns back to Bella "you are not giving me a reason to pull this child out of the loving home she is being raised in." Bella sighs in frustration "she doesn't need to be raised by them." The judge looks over all the paper work and by the time she is done she shakes her head "you aren't giving me a reason to pull her out of the house. Now if she was being abused, or wasn't being fed or something like that I would probably pull her out. But I have all the paper work here from doctors and sitters, people that know then and nothing is screaming at me to take her away from them."

The judge rubs her temple as she says "all your doing is trying to take a baby away from her parents because they are gay. They have two kids, I am not doing that to them. You have given me no reason to her away so there for your clam for custody of the child is denied." Bella slaps the table in front of her "you can't do that. They don't let me see her and they don't need her. They are only 15." The judge shakes her head "they are doing it just fine. Age isn't the problem here and as for them not letting you see her well I can't say that I blame them. That is my ruling. And I'm telling you now Ms. Gomez you will be lucky to even get a judge to listen to you to file again. So take my advise leave it alone. Let it go, because if you come back in front of me again for anything to do with this woman and her family, I will lock you up for 30 for harassment. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Bella just sits down "fucking bullshit." The judge shakes her head "I warned you in the beginning. Bailiff take her away, bail is to be set at $5000 again." As they walk Bella out of the room she turns to her sister "this isn't over bitch." Santana sighs "it is Bella. I love you but this is over. I'm done wasting time and effort on you." As they shut the door the judge looks at Santana "I couldn't have said it better. Now go home and hug your daughter. Have a nice day ladies and gentlemen." Santana smiles "thank you." The judge stands and winks at her as she walks out.

Santana turns to Quinn and hugs her "I love you baby." Quinn smiles "I love you too. Now lets go get our girls." Santana nods and turns to her lawyer "thank you." The man smiles "not thanks needed. I was getting kinda tired of her crap as well. Now like you was told, go home and see your kids." Santana nods and walks out with the others, as they get to the cars Maribel tells them "I'm going to work since Diego is home with two sick kids today. I'll see you all tonight." They all nods as she walks off, Jose turns to them "lets go get the girls. Karen is watching the twins so it will just be your two today." They all get in the car and head to Carla's to get the girls and head home for the day.


	87. Chapter 87

By Friday everything was back to normal, as the girls come home from practice Maribel looks at them "we are having a cook out tomorrow night. Frannie is leaving Wednesday morning so we are doing it this weekend since we all have it off." Quinn nods "alright. She home yet?" Maribel shakes her head "no she called and said she would be a little late." Quinn looks at the clock and turns back to her "its almost 7. We had a late practice today, she should of been home by now." Maribel shrugs "just telling you what she said." Quinn pulls her phone out to call her but turns to see her walking in the door "there you are. Where have you been?" Frannie takes a deep breath as she sets her stuff down "I had to go see Sandy." Quinn narrows her eyes at her sister and picks up on something "whats going on Frannie?" Frannie looks around and then looks at her sister "I don't want to talk about it." Quinn steps over to her "don't shut me out Frannie. Whats going on?" Frannie closes her eyes and figures she might as well tell everyone at once "I got to thinking today that I haven't had a period all summer. Hell I haven't had one since I left school." Quinn's eyes widen "Frannie are you..." Frannie cuts her off "I went at lunch and took a home pregnancy test and it came back positive. I called Sandy and she told me to come in, well when I got there she done the test and ultra sound and come to find out I'm almost 4 months pregnant."

Quinn looks at her sister as tears roll down her face "oh my God Frannie." Frannie runs her hands threw her hair "this wasn't suppose to happen. But now, well now I'm pretty much fucked. How the hell am I going to go to law school and raise a kid?" Quinn raises and eyebrow at her sister "ummmm look at me and Santana. We are 15, in high school and raise not one but two kids Frannie. It can be done." Frannie closes her eyes "I don't even know if I want to keep it." Just them Carmen stands up and walks over to her "why?" Frannie opens her eyes and sighs as she looks to the ground "I was raped by my now ex. That is how I got this kid." Carmen shrugs "its still more you than it is him. Your the one carrying this child not him. So tell me why you can't keep it." Frannie wipes her face "I don't know if I can or not Car." Carmen walks over to her "we could raise this baby Frannie. You and me and Casey could raise this baby." Frannie laughs "how? Your both gonna be here, it will be me raising it in New York alone." Carmen takes a deep breath "someway, somehow, we can do this Frannie. I mean just think about it, and if you still want to give it up then so be it. But if you want to keep it we can think of something."

Frannie looks around at everyone in the room and doesn't see anything but love coming from them. She walks over on the couch and sits down "I don't know what to do. I mean if we had parents I could talk to them but well you know our parents." Quinn nods "true, but you have ma and pa. You are like their daughter just like I am." Frannie looks over to see both Maribel and Jose nodding "she's right. We may not be your birth parents but you are out kid as well." Frannie looks over at Maribel and starts to sob "what... do... I ... do?" Maribel gets up and hands Lexi to Jose and walks over to the girl and sits beside her "well first your going to cry and let it all out, then your going to calm down so we can talk." Frannie hides her face in the woman's neck and holds on to her for dear life, after a little while she finally stops crying "sorry." Maribel wipes her face for her "no need to be sorry honey. Now we need to talk about a few things." Frannie nods "alright." Maribel grabs her hands "do you want to press charges on him for raping you?" Frannie looks at the ceiling and sighs "no. I don't want to mess with him. He would make it look like I was lieing or try to and I don't want to go threw all that." Maribel sighs "alright then."

She looks at her and ask "do you really want to give it up for adoption? Because like Carmen said this baby is a huge part of you." Frannie licks her lips and looks down at her lap "I don't know what to do. I mean I wanted a baby but how am I going to raise this child and go to school on my own?" Maribel sighs "you won't be alone. We'll help you figure something out if you want to keep it." Frannie covers her face with her hand and leans her elbows on her knees "its going to be so hard." Quinn sits down by her sister "that it is. But once you look at that baby or hold it, I'm telling you now there is nothing like it in the world." Frannie looks up at her sister "how did you do it so young? I'm a lot older than you and I'm freaking out." Santana laughs "oh trust me she freaked out too." Quinn smiles "I did. I had a huge melt down. But look at me, I'm still going strong, I'm married and we are raising not one but two children Frannie. If we can do it you can." Frannie sighs "I don't know. I think I just need to sleep." Quinn nods "alright, go take a shower and go to sleep. We can talk about this when your ready." Frannie nods and hugs her sister "I love you." Quinn kisses the side of her head "I love you too." Frannie stands up and heads up to Carmen's room, once she is gone Santana looks at Carmen and see's her staring off into space "Car, you ok?" Carmen takes a deep breath "no. I want to find the fucking prick and put a damn bullet between his eyes." Everyone in the room looks at Quinn for a second "what?"

Carmen turns and looks at her "I didn't say anything to you." Quinn sighs "nothing. Go on." Carmen looks at her funny like she lost her mind but goes on "he doesn't deserve to just walk around like he did nothing wrong. I mean we got my dad put away for 25 years for what he done to San and me. This fucker needs something done to him, but she won't press charges." Santana sighs "its her choice Car. Nothing we can do about it." Carmen leans her head back "and that's what sucks." Santana pats her on the leg as she sits down "I know. Why don't you just go up and hold her while she goes to sleep. She needs that more than anything right now." Carmen nods "we'll have to tell Casey tomorrow." Quinn nods "Frannie will. Go up with her." Carmen stands up and heads to her room, after a few moments Quinn looks at them "what was that look for you guys?" Maribel smirks "don't think I don't know what Quinnie Oakley did. I can't say that I blame her but don't think I don't know." Quinn sighs "so everyone knows?" Jose shakes his head "no Carmen and Casey and Frannie doesn't know." Quinn sighs "Frannie does. I told her one night." Santana sighs "then Carmen and Casey doesn't know."

Quinn leans back on the couch "I might as well tell them." Maribel shakes her head "no. The less that they know the better. Now you come help me blondie while these two watch the babies." Quinn nods and fallows her into the kitchen "what are we doing?" Maribel sighs "well I'm making sure your ok before we do anything." Quinn nods "I'm fine. Why?" Maribel gives her a look and Quinn sighs "ok fine. No I'm not ok. My sister was raped, hid it from us all, then I found out and now she is pregnant. So no I'm not ok ma. I'm with Carmen. I just want to hunt that fucker down and shoot him. GOD I sound horrible. I'm going to hell, I just know it." Maribel watches the blonde sink down in a chair "your not horrible and your not going to hell. Your just protecting the ones you love Quinn." Quinn shakes her head "but that's just it. I'm not, look what happened to her. I didn't protect her." Maribel sighs "Quinn listen to me. That happened while she was at school, you didn't know about it." Quinn sighs and wipes her eyes "I'm her sister I should of known something was up with her." Maribel sits down beside her "how? Huh tell me that how was you suppose to know?" Quinn opens her mouth a few times and then closes it at Maribel nods and says "that's right, you couldn't of known because she didn't give any indication that anything was wrong with her did she?" Quinn closes her eyes "no."

Maribel nods "alright then, how was you suppose to know?" Quinn shrugs "I don't know. But I do know that if I ever see that son of a bitch again, I will show him what all I have learned. When I'm done with him then Carmen can show him what she has learned over the years." Maribel smiles "alright. If you ever see him you do just that. Now lets get this food list started for tomorrow." With that the two of them sit there for the next hour figuring out what they need to get the next morning. When they are done Santana walks in "done?" Quinn nods "just finished." Santana laughs "good. Now come help me put these two in bed, I'm ready to go to sleep myself." Quinn smiles and stands up "see you in the morning ma." Maribel nods and kisses both girls on the side of the head "night girls." With that the two of them take the babies up and put them in bed and head to bed themselves. Once Maribel and Jose are alone Maribel sighs "he won't get away with it." Jose smirks "already taken care of my love." Maribel turns to him "how?" Jose laughs "well lets just say your daughter is as protective as you are. She made a phone call and has the hounds out looking for him." Maribel laughs "why doesn't that shock me any?" Jose shrugs "because she is your daughter. She gets her temper from you." Maribel smirks "I'm glad she does. But you can't tell me that hearing all that didn't piss you off."

Jose nods "it did. But I was with Carmen on what she said. But I have a feeling what Santana is going to do is going to be worse." Maribel shakes her head "I don't think I want to know." Jose smiles "no you don't." With that the two of them get the twins and head up to bed. Santana wakes up to hearing sobs and looks at Quinn but see's she is asleep. She then turns to the baby monitors and hears it again. She reaches over and picks Eden's monitor up and turns it off. As she puts it back she slowly stands up and walks out the bedroom door closing it behind her. As she walks towards Eden's room she see's Frannie sitting in the rocking chair with Eden laying on her chest asleep "you ok?" Frannie jumps a bit and looks over at her "I woke up and couldn't sleep." Santana nods and slides down the wall beside the chair and sits in the floor "I didn't mean to wake you up." Santana yawn and shakes her head "its alright. I'm a light sleeper at times anyways." Frannie rubs her hand up and down the baby's back "how in the hell do you two do it?" Santana smiles looking at the baby "because our love for them is what keeps up doing it. They are our main concern. We love them more than our own lives." Frannie sighs "but your both so young. Don't you regret it? I mean you can't go out like normal teens." Santana thinks a minute "if I had to choose between my daughters and going out and partying, they will win every time." Frannie leans her head back and looks at her sister in law "I'm scared."

Santana nods "Q and I are scared everyday." Frannie shakes her head "no. I mean what if I have the baby and he finds out about it. He could come and take my baby and kill me." Santana purses her lips "we won't let that happen Frannie. I promise you we won't let that happen. Look what happened to Brittany when she tried." Frannie sighs "yeah but Quinn's tougher than I am." Santana laughs "no she isn't. It was a mothers instinct to protect her child. She wasn't thinking about herself or me. She was thinking about Eden." Frannie looks down at the baby on her chest "but how will I do this?" Santana pulls her legs up to her chest "with help from your family." Frannie looks at her but see's Santana shaking her head "not your parents. Your FAMILY. All of us Frannie. We are your family now, your not alone. Grant it we can't be there 24/7 but we will be there with you really need us. Plus Oscar and Ava know alot of people in New York. I'm sure one of them know someone who knows a nanny or two." Frannie shakes her head "I don't have the money for a nanny." Santana laughs "what part of we're your family now did you not understand?" Frannie looks at her funny "trust me it would be taken care of. Just like our sitter is being taken care of. Q and I don't pay her, my parents do."

Frannie shakes her head "I can't ask them to do that." Santana shrugs "your not asking, they will just do it. Besides uncle Oscar thinks of Q as his daughter so I'm pretty sure he will end up thinking of you like that. Plus he has more money than we do because of the investments he has so it will be taken care of you and that baby will be taken care of. You won't have anything to worry about." Frannie sits there a moment then says "Carmen thinks I should keep it." Santana nods "me to but its your body, your choice. We can tell you what we think but when it comes down to it, its your choice." Frannie sighs "I want it I do. But I'm not sure how I can do this alone." Santana thinks a minute "if you had someone living with you to help out could you do it?" Frannie wrinkles her forehead but Santana shakes her head "answer me." Frannie nods "yeah. I mean I could do it at night mostly, it would just be days. Like when I'm in school. Santana nods "if we was to find you some help could you do it?" Frannie sighs "probably." Santana smiles "alright then. Your keeping the baby." Frannie laughs "anyone ever told you that you was bossy?" Santana smirks "Q does all the time." Frannie rolls her eyes "oh please don't go into detail on that."

Santana laughs "alright. So think you can go to sleep now?" Frannie rubs her eyes and yawns "yeah. I just need to put her back in bed." Santana stands up "I'll do it. You go to bed." Frannie kisses the baby on the head and stands up once Santana has her "thank you." Santana smiles "that's what family is for Frannie. Now go get some sleep. We have a cook out to attend tomorrow." Frannie laughs "alright. I'll see you in the morning." Santana nods and puts the monitor on Eden then heads out of the room and slips back into her room. Once she's in there she goes to reach for the monitor to turn it back on but see's its alright on and mumbles "huh I thought I turned it off." Just then Quinn rolls over to her and pulls her to her "you did." Santana jumps "shit Q." Quinn smiles and kisses her "thank you. She needed to hear that from someone besides me." Santana smiles "no problem. I meant everything I said. That's what family is for." Quinn smiles and kisses her again "I love you baby." Santana smiles and cuddles closer to her "I love you too. Night." Quinn kisses her shoulder "night." With that the two of them drift back to sleep for the rest of the night.


	88. Chapter 88

The next morning the girls woke up and head to the kitchen, as they walk in Maribel looks at them "the girls away yet?" Quinn shakes her head as they make their way over to the coffee pot. Once they each have a cup they walk over to the table and sit down and Santana lays the baby monitors on it in front of them. Jose looks at his wife and smirks "looks like someone was either up later or just aren't fully awake." Quinn shakes her head "no we're just so wore out from practice and crap that we haven't slept much. It was nice to sleep past 4 am for once." Maribel laughs "well its your choice to wake up that early. Both of you." Quinn nods "I know and I don't regret it at all." As they drink their coffee Quinn see's her sister walk in and goes to get a cup of coffee "nope. Can't have it Frannie." Frannie stands there and looks at the coffee pot in her hand and sighs as she slides it back on the stand "this is going to really suck." Quinn laughs "tell me about it. But you do get use to it." Frannie walks over and sits down across from her sister "maybe you did. I depend on coffee." Just then Maribel walks over and sets a cup down in front of her "decaf honey." Frannie sighs "better than nothing." Maribel smiles and sits down beside her "alright then. Quinn and Frannie will be going with me to the store. Santana will be here with Carmen, Jose and Casey getting everything ready and watching the girls." All of them nod and Santana looks around "don't tell me those two lazy ass are still in bed."

Frannie nods "yeah. They was asleep when I came down." Shaking her head Santana stands up as Jose ask "where are you going?" Santana smirks "to get them up." She walks over to the freezer and grabs two pieces of ice "oh God please don't start a fight." Santana smirks at her mother and leaves the room. Maribel shakes her head "this is going to be a long day." Quinn nods "I'll have to threaten her at some point today. Wait and see." They all sit there and listen as they hear both girls scream and all three run down the stairs "so help me if that woke all the babies up. Santana will watch all four of them today." Just then Santana comes running into the kitchen and runs over between her father and mother as Carmen and Casey start around opposite directions towards her "you wouldn't." Carmen nods "oh but I will." Quinn watches them and sits back "you will what?" Carmen smirks "toss her ass in the pool." Santana looks at Quinn "you won't let them will you?" Quinn laughs "oh honey you got yourself into this one. Now you can get yourself out." Casey laughs "she isn't going to help you. She wasn't the one that done it." Jose looks at Santana "what did you do exactly?" Carmen looks at him "she put ice in my underwear and down Casey's bra." Jose shakes his head "your on your own mija." Santana's eyes widen when she realizes no one is going to help her "Frannie. You can't let them." Frannie smiles "I can't help you Santana." Santana see's Casey getting closer and looks around and smiles "you'll both have to catch me first."

With that she heads to the back door and is out before anyone can move, as Casey and Carmen chase her the other four pick up the monitors and walk to the back porch to see the show. They see Santana run to the left of the pool and to the other side while Carmen and Casey split up again Frannie shakes her head "they're gonna corner her." Quinn nods "yep. If she was smart she would of went to the swings so she had a way out." Jose laughs "her brain isn't fully awake." Just then they see Santana stop running as Casey comes up in front of her, as she turns to run the other direction she see's Carmen behind her Frannie laughs "told you." Maribel laughs " I new it was going to happen as well." They watch as both girls slowly make their way to her and they see Santana back towards the fence looking between the two coming at her. Quinn laughs "she's gonna make a run for it." Frannie shakes her head "she won't get away." Quinn smiles "bet she does. I see what she's doing."

Just then they see Carmen and Casey jump at her and she ducks her head and makes a run for it to the other end of the yard "told you so." Frannie laughs "ok how did you see that coming?" Quinn shrugs "we played tag a lot when we was little. She use to do that shit to me all the time. It would piss me off so bad." Jose laughs a deep laugh "she isn't done yet. Just watch Frannie. The other two will get tired and give up before they catch her." As they watch the three teens run around the back yard for almost 45 minutes they finally see Carmen and Casey give up "told you so." They see Santana jump up and down close to the pool "now she'll go in because she isn't expecting it." Everyone glances at Maribel and as they look back they see Carmen whisper to Casey and see Santana turn her back to them. Just as she does the two of them run towards her and tackle her into the pool "and there we go." Everyone on the porch laughs as they see the three girls come up "that was a pretty good show." Quinn watches as Santana swims to the side and she grabs three towels off the shelf and open the door as she hears Santana "OH PAY BACKS ARE A BITCH YOU TWO. JUST WAIT."

Quinn laughs as she hands Santana the towel as she walks in "you kinda asked for it baby." Santana glares at her as she walks in and takes the towel "oh so your siding with them now?" Quinn kisses her on the cheek "I'm not siding with anyone. But if you had done that to me I would of done the same thing to you." Santana walks to the laundry room and strips when she comes out she is in nothing but a towel "I'm going to shower." As the other two come in they do the same thing and head up to shower as well. When the others walk back into the kitchen they hear Eden and Lexi waking up. Quinn and Maribel head up to get them as Jose and Frannie take the other two monitors. Once everyone is back in the kitchen and all the babies are up Maribel tells them "alright we'll be leaving in 10 minutes to go to the store. So you two go get ready." They hand the babies off to Santana and Casey as they walk out. After they get dressed and and come back down Santana looks at her mother "are you making that one dish?" Maribel laughs "which one?" Santana smiles "the one that Q bitches about being to damn hot for her white ass?" Maribel smiles and nods "I am. Why?" Santana smirks "because its one of my favorites."

Maribel laughs "yeah, I'm making it. But not if you two don't come on though." Santana smack Quinn on the ass "get to it woman." Quinn stops walking and turns to her with a glare "I know you just did NOT smack my ass and tell me to get to it woman." Santana pales a bit a slowly shakes her head "ummm no." Quinn narrows her eyes "well that is sure what it felt and sounded like to me." Frannie and Maribel are trying to hold in a laugh as Jose shakes his head and mumbles "you'll learn." Santana looks at Quinn and gives her the best puppy dog eyes she can "I'm sorry Q." Quinn shakes her head and laughs "oh no. Your not getting out of it that easy. Here's something for you to think on today." She walks over to Santana and leans down to whisper in her ear "you ever say anything like that to me again, and I promise you that you will not be having sex anytime on a day that ends in y for as long as I say." As she stands up she looks at Santana "I fucking mean it." With that Quinn walks out and Santana looks at her mother and Frannie "why is she so pissed?" Maribel who had stopped laughing shrugs "I have no clue." Santana looks at Frannie "do you know?" Frannie thinks a minute and then closes her eyes and nods "yep. Our father use to say that to our mother all the time when we was little. It was his way of 'keeping' her in her place." Santana tilts her head and looks at Frannie "what do you mean?"

Frannie sighs and looks at her sister standing by the front door and see's Maribel walking towards her "simply put, it was his drunken way of keeping her ass at home and in the kitchen all the time. That's when she started drinking heavy. Get it now?" Santana slowly nods and sighs "yeah." As Frannie walks out of the room Santana hands Jazalyn to Casey "hold her a second." As she runs out the front door she looks at Quinn "Q wait." Quinn stops at the car and rolls her head back "what do you want to try and dig yourself a deeper hole?" Santana walks up to her "look at me please." Quinn turns and looks at her "what?" Santana grabs her face and presses her lips to Quinn's as she pulls back she says "I'm sorry baby. I was just playing with you. I didn't mean anything by it I swear to you." Quinn sighs and looks at her after a moment she shakes her head "just don't do it again please." Santana nods "I won't baby. I promise, are you still mad at me?" Quinn licks her lips "no. I just hate that saying." Santana nods "I know. Frannie explained it to me. I didn't know Q, really, I'm sorry ok." Quinn nods "its fine. But we have to go. Be back soon." Santana kisses her again and then heads back in the house as Quinn gets in the car and heads to the store with the other two.

As they are making their way threw the store getting the things they need Quinn turns and looks at Bristol "your wife talking to you yet?" Bristol sighs "kinda. I mean once in a while she brings up a divorce but not as much." Quinn nods "well that good." Bristol shrugs "she still won't sleep with me." Quinn looks at her "ok." Bristol shakes her head "no, not sex sleep with me. I mean she won't sleep in the same bed. The people that own the house decided they wanted to move to Florida so Oscar is buy the house. We have our own room there and she still insist on sleeping on the couch." Quinn nods "give her some time. If she is anything like me or San it will take her a bit to get over it." Bristol laughs "she's just like Santana."Quinn laughs "in that case do something nice for her. Take her out on a date show her how sorry you are. When I make San that mad, normally all I have to do is show her how much she does mean to me and how much I love her. Give me and San to a couple of the other guards for one night, we can stay home that night while you wine and dine your girl." Bristol laughs "think it will be that easy?" Quinn nods "I do. Just ask her out on a date and show her the real reason you married her."

Bristol thinks about this for a minute and nods "I can try it." Quinn smiles "if she doesn't give in right away. It won't take her long, trust me San tends to cave easy once I show her how much I love her." Bristol nods "I'll try it." Quinn turns to her "just let me know what night and I'll make sure we stay home that night so you two can have it off." Bristol smiles "thanks." Quinn shrugs "you two are cute together and I know you love each other. It was a mistake, now make her see that." With that Quinn walks off to catch up with Frannie and Maribel. Once they have everything on the list and a few things not on the list they head home. Once they are there they see that the other had all started showing up, they take everything in the house and start getting everything ready. After a few hours pretty much everyone is there and enjoying themselves.

As Maribel is in the kitchen cooking she has Frannie, Aida and Karen in there helping her. Maribel looks out the back and smiles as she see's everyone laughing and talking, Frannie sighs and says "I'm gonna miss all this." Maribel turns to her "I know you are, but its not like you won't be coming back when you can." Frannie nods "I will but I'm gonna miss not being around you all everyday. Quinn and I never really had a family, we was used when my father wanted up to look good for him. This, all of this. Its a family." Maribel pats her on the leg "we told you before Frannie. Once you become part of this family your here forever." Frannie smiles "I know." They sit there a few more minute when they hear the door bell and Aida ask "who the hell else is showing up?" Maribel shrugs "everyone I new was coming is here." Frannie smiles "I invited Allen and a few others from the office. I mean after what he did for Santana and Quinn I only thought it would be right to invite him." Maribel nods "good idea." Frannie smiles and stands up "I'll go let them in." Maribel nods and watches her leave the room as Santana and Carmen come walking in "where's Frannie going?" Maribel looks at Santana "someones at the door." Santana nods and watches as Frannie opens the door and freezes, she moves around to see who it is and mumbles "no motherfucking way" as she heads to the door with Carmen behind her.


	89. Chapter 89

As Santana and Carmen step up behind Frannie, Santana ask "what the fuck are you doing here?" She see's Frannie still frozen and steps up beside her as they hear the man at the door say "what no hello? You didn't think I would let it go that easy did you?" Santana steps kinda in front of Frannie as she says "look fucker, she doesn't want anything to with your fucking worthless ass. Now either leave or I will have you arrested for trespassing." Santana glares at the man as she says "I mean it _Zachary_." Just then it hits Carmen who the man is "are you fucking kidding me? You have the fucking balls to show up here at this house?" Zachary looks past Santana and Frannie and smiles at Carmen "I see she's been talking about me." Carmen pulls Frannie back behind her "you have exactly 15 seconds to leave and never come here again before I beat the fuck out you till you beg me to stop, then I will continue till the cops get here and have to pull me off your sorry fucking no good piece of shit ass." The man narrows his eyes at her "such big talk for such a little girl." Santana holds her arm up in front of Carmen "Car don't." Santana can see Frannie still isn't moving "Frannie if you have anything to say now is the time to say it to him."

Frannie just stands there pale as can be staring at the man till Santana shouts "FRANNIE." Frannie slowly looks to her "now is the time to tell him whatever you want to say. I promise you he won't touch you again." Zachary laughs "oh yeah and who's gonna stop me?" Santana turns to him and looks him up and down "trust me I have taken care of bigger men. Well I'm not sure I could call you a man but yeah, I've taken care of bigger people." Carmen turns to Frannie "now's the time to tell him off Fran." Frannie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath "leave Zach and don't ever come back. I want nothing at all to do with you, I'm sick of being abused and raped by you." Zachary locks his jaw and says between grit teeth "I didn't fucking rape you, how could I rape you when you was my girlfriend? I just had to remind you what you was there for." Frannie shakes her head "no you raped me more than once. When someone tells you no, they mean no. Whether its a girlfriend or not, no is still no." Zachary goes to step in the house and Santana laughs "oh please do. It would make it that much easier for me."

The man turns and looks at her "you won't stop me from getting my hands on that lying bitch. And when I do, well lets just say what she got before was light." Santana doesn't have time to stop the punch that comes from Carmen. Before she can do anything Carmen has managed to knock the man on his ass "say one more fucking word about her and you will be shitting out your teeth for a fucking month fucker." The man reaches up and wipes the blood off his lip "that all you got?" Carmen laughs and steps outside "stand up and find out fucker." Santana stands in the door and holds Frannie back "he won't hurt her trust me. Go get papá and Diego now." Frannie nods and runs back towards the back door as the guards come up to the other two "let her go guys. HE needs a lesson in what its like to have the rolls reversed." All the guards stop at stand back as the man swings at Carmen and she ducks "that all you got? If so how the hell did you ever even lay a hand on her?" Just then the man lunges at Carmen and tackles her "like this bitch." As he goes to punch her Carmen moves her head to the side and causes him to miss her, as he pulls back shaking his hand after hitting the sidewalk Carmen moves her leg and flips them and wraps her legs around his neck "give up yet?" The man moves around but Carmen tightens her legs "give up fucker. You won't win because even if you get away from me there are plenty of others who want a shot at your ass." Just then he manages to slip his head out from between her knees and roll away. As he rubs his neck as he gets to his feet he laughs "your gonna regret that."

Just as Carmen gets to her feet he runs at her and she doesn't move in time and gets tackled to the ground again. Before he can hit her he is being tackled off her, Carmen looks over to see Jose pinning the man to the ground and punching him "you was told to leave." As he keeps hitting him over and over he says "you hurt one of my kids, you raped one of my kids and you fucked with her mind." As Jose stands up he pulls the man with him "now your mine. NO ONE will be able to save your ass now." With that he lets the man go and punches him as hard as he can in the ribs, when he bends over Jose kicks him as hard as he can in the side of the head knocking him down "you like to beat on women?" Zachary looks up at him "fuck you old man." Jose laughs "you know what?" He turns to Santana, Carmen and Quinn "come here." All three start towards him "you like to beat women? Well lets see how well you like to be beat by women. Have at him girls." Quinn stops Carmen and Casey and walks over to him "Frannie is my only sister, I don't know if you know that but I promise you that when you leave here today. Well you won't ever want to see her again." With that she brings her foot back and kicks him as hard as she can in his side a few times. When she is done kicking his side she gets on her knees and puts her hand on his throat "I'm telling you now, I will kill you if you come with in 100 feet of her again. If you don't think I will try it."

As she stands up she looks at the other two "he's all yours." With that Santana gets a few hits in and a few kicks. When Carmen starts Santana has to pull her off to keep her from killing the man, as they turn back Santana looks at Frannie "anything else you have to add?" Frannie nods and walks over to him, she looks down at the very bloody man "stay away. They aren't empty threats I promise you." As the man smirks Frannie raises her foot and kicks him as hard as she can between his legs "I mean it Zachary don't ever come around me again." As she turns and walks away she see's Maribel walk over towards him but can't hear what she says. As Maribel kneels down beside the man she grabs his broken nose and pulls his head to the side and squeeze, she lowers her voice for only him to hear her "you know, we aren't violent people. But we do take care of our own, and Frannie well I may of not gave birth to her but she is my daughter just like her sister is, so take what they all said and leave. If you don't stay away, well you see those people standing right there in front of you?" The man doesn't answer so she twist his nose a bit "just nod." The man screams in pain and nods "good. Well see, those people standing right there can make you disappear and you won't ever be found. All I have to do is give them the word and you will become ground up fish food by the time dinner is read. No one will ever find you and no one will ever know what happened to you. So take this little piece of advise from me and leave. I don't just mean leave town or the the state, no I mean leave the fucking country. I will be keeping track of you, if you aren't out of the country in the next 5 days well lets just hope that your family doesn't care about you because you will be gone."

As she turns his head back to her she ask "do I make myself clear?" The man nods "good. Now what are you going to do?" Zachary takes a deep breath "leave the country." Maribel nods "that's right. Now you see that man right there in the grey shirt?" Zachary nods "good, you and him are gonna be friend, he is going to make sure you leave the country. He is going to take his friend in the black shirt with you two. And if you don't leave like I said well, they will call me and when they do. Well lets just say dinner time for the fish. Now you are going to get up and you are going to leave with these men. One will drive you home while the other one makes sure you aren't going to bleed to death. Do I make myself clear?" Zachary once again nods "yes ma'am." Maribel smiles and lets go of his nose and then slaps his face hard "good now get out of my site before I change my mind and have them do it now. If you go to any cops anywhere. Well lets just say that God won't be able to save your ass." As she stands up the man slowly gets up off the ground and looks at Frannie once more then to Maribel as she says "your on a time table buddy. Get to moving." The man looks at the two guards walking towards him "this way sir." They lead Zachary to his car and put him in and drive away, once they are gone Maribel says "alright guys lets get back to doing what we was. Who ever has blood on them go get cleaned up now." As everyone walks off she looks at the guards "dinner will be read in about 2 hours. All of you come over to get something to eat." They all nod and head back to the house across the street, but Maribel stops Mark "why didn't you stop him from coming to the door?"

Mark sighs "I was asleep. I had the over night watch last night. Vence was suppose to watching." Maribel nods "alright. Vence." With that Mark walks off and Vence walks back to her "yes ma'am?" Maribel shakes her head "how did you let him get so close to the house?" Vence sighs "I didn't see his face till Carmen punched him. So many people was coming in here today I wasn't for sure who he was till then. I'm sorry it won't ever happen again." Maribel nods "alright." With that she walks back into the house to see Quinn waiting for her "what did you say to him?" Maribel shrugs "just told him to leave and never come around her again." Quinn laughs "and that puts him on a time table?" Maribel smirks "we all have our secrets Quinnie Oakley." Quinn shakes her head and walks with Maribel to the kitchen. When they walk back in Frannie looks at Maribel "he won't give up till he gets to me." Maribel smiles and washes her hands "don't worry about him. I promise you he won't come back around you, and if he does Mark will take care of him." Frannie sighs "well he got to the house." Maribel nods as she dryes her hands "he did. But that won't happen again. Trust me." As she walks over she grabs Frannies have "trust me. He won't contact you again ever." Frannie looks into Maribel's eyes and see's nothing but honest "ok." Maribel nods and kisses her forehead "we told you Frannie, you're like our daughter now too." They decide to drop the subject and finishing getting all the food ready, once they are done everyone eats and the day goes on as normal.

That night after everyone had left the whole family was sitting in the living room chatting, Quinn looks around and ask "where's my sister?" Carmen shrugs "she was in the kitchen." Before Quinn can say anything she see's her sister walk in and walk towards Jose, when she is in front of him she ask "can you stand up please?" Jose looks at everyone in the room and see's them all shrug as he slowly stand up. Once he is on his feet Frannie wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his chest and begins to cry, Jose wraps one arm around her back and puts his other hand on the back of her head "you ok?" Frannie nods as she says "thank you. Our father would of never stood up for either one of us like you do. Or like you did today." Jose hugs her tighter seeing whats going on with her, as he leans down and kisses the top of her head he whispers "you may not be my blood daughter but you are my daughter. I will fight for you the same as I will my own flesh and blood." Frannie nods and squeezes him one more time "thank you." Jose kisses the top of her head once more "anytime." As she steps away from him she walks over to Maribel and hugs her and goes threw the same thing as she did with Jose. Once she's done Quinn looks at her "odd feeling huh?" Frannie smiles and nods "yeah."

With that she walks over and sits between her sister and Carmen "I still don't want to leave." Jose smiles "well you need to finish school. You only have what 2 years left?" Frannie nods "yeah. I may be able to push everything into this year if I work hard enough. But I don't see that happening now like I planned." Quinn pats her sister on the leg "you'll do what you can. I have faith in you." Frannie squeezes her sisters hand and then sighs "well, I'm tired. This has been a long day so I am going to head to bed." Carmen nods "I'm coming with you." Santana smirks "be good you two." Quinn rolls her eyes and slaps Santana "keep on and your sleeping on the couch tonight." Santana sighs and sits back as Jose laughs "so whipped." Maribel looks at him "keep on and you will be joining her." Jose stops laughing and looks at his wife then stands up "I'm going to bed. Night all." With that the others head up to bed as well.


	90. Chapter 90

By Monday everyone had figured out what they would be doing that week. Frannie had started packing her stuff up while the girls all figured out what they needed for school and Maribel and Jose had went back to work as normal. While they was eating breakfast Frannie asked them "so you have to get your stuff for school?" Santana nods "yeah." Frannie watches the girl a moment and then looks at her sister who is looking at her shaking her head. She see's Quinn glance at Santana and then sighs as she goes back to eating. Carmen on the other hand doesn't pick up on what the blonds had been doing and ask "San why are you pushing the food around on your plate?" Santana shrugs "not very hungry." Carmen narrows her eyes at her "ok why not?" Santana drops her fork on her plate and stands up "I'm gonna go shower." Quinn nods and watches her wife walk out of the room and turns to Carmen "please whatever you do. DO NOT pick on her today. She has a short fuse today and as the day goes on it will only get worse. I hate to even take her shopping today but ma told us we had to." Carmen looks at her a moment then shakes her head "whats wrong with her?" Quinn sets her fork down and sighs "its been one year today. She is reliving that day all over again." Carmen's eyes widen "shit. I forgot." Quinn nods "I did to till I looked at my phone and had a reminder on it." Carmen nods "I'll give her space." With that Quinn gets up and takes her's and Santana's dishes to the sink "I'm gonna go get dressed and get the girls ready." Frannie nods "we'll be here."

With that Quinn walks out of the room and heads up to her room, as she walks in she see's Santana sitting on the bed "I might as well go threw all of it huh?" Quinn shuts the door behind her and looks at her wife who is staring at a box "that's up to you baby." Santana sighs and takes the lid off "might as well. I mean I've seen some of it so I might as well see what all is in here." Quinn walks over and sits on the bed beside her "want me to stay?" Santana nods as she starts pulling stuff out of the box, when she gets about halfway threw it she laughs as she picks up a shirt "I stole this from him that time we went swimming because I forgot my towel." Quinn smiles as Santana puts it on the bed, she then see's her reach in and pull out a bottle "whats that?" Santana smiles "I told him once that he smelled better than any man I have ever been around. I had no clue what it was he wore but I'm guessing this is it." She watches her take the lid off and smell it "yep." Quinn watches her a minute as she says "it smells just like him." Quinn watches her read the bottle and then sit it down, as she gets to the bottom of the box she hears Santana ask with a confused face "did you know this was in here?" Quinn looks over and shakes her head "no. Not everything fell out and when I set the box back up it must of been covered."

She watches as Santana takes an envelope off the bottom of the box "I think this is his last letter to me." Quinn looks at all the stuff on the bed and nods "looks like it." Santana toys with it a minute then shakes her head "I don't think I can open it. Not today." Quinn rubs her leg "its not the day he died San." Santana sighs "I know. But still." Quinn pats the spot she had been rubbing "then put it back till you think you can read it." Santana goes to speak but gets cut off by Jazalyn waking up "I'll get her. You do what you need to with that letter." Santana nods as Quinn walks out of the room, she sits there looking at the envelope that has her name on it "whats in it Cam?" She taps it to her finger and notices that is sounds funny "its not just a piece of paper." As she holds it up to the light she tilts her head "what the?" As she is looking at it closely Quinn walks in holding the baby "you know reading them is usually easier if you open them." Santana purses her lips and rolls her eyes to looks at Quinn "ha ha smart ass. I wasn't trying to read it, there's something in it. I'm trying to figure out what it is." Quinn walks over and sits down and starts feeding the baby "there's only one way to find that out honey."

Santana nods and opens the envelope, as she goes to pull everything out she takes a deep breath. As she pulls the paper out of the box a necklace falls on her legs "Oh my God." Quinn looks at her funny as she picks it up and looks at it "no fucking way." Quinn keeps her mouth shut and lets her go on, she watches her toss the necklace down on bed between then and open the paper as fast as she can and starts reading out loud.

_Hey lil S,_

_Well I know I have wrote you a few other letters but that was before today. You see I keep sitting here wondering what my life would be like in the future and nothing seems to make since. The only think I know for sure is that I won't have one. I have tried and tried to figure my life out but nothing seems to help me. I watched you and your mom leave this morning, I know you told me yesterday that you had to go get your shit for school today. Well I hope you had a good time with her, I know you have missed her since she had to be away so much this summer. I guess having a fucked up neighbor kinda kept your mind busy. _

_Well I might as well get to my point now, you see the meds they had me on didn't help me. All I know is that I want to go to sleep and never wake up. No matter what I do nothing seems to help, if anything its getting worse. So while you are gone today, I'm going to take care of some things. I just wanted you to know that you was one of the things that kept me going all summer long. Now when you get this please don't blame yourself. I know you will so please don't. I also need you to know that my mother will be a bitch about thing and not let and of you come to my funeral, she is a bit of a racist and even though Patches has pretty much raised me well she thinks she can still call the shots. So I'm giving you the necklace that you told me you liked this morning. I know its one of your favorites so now its yours. Please don't let anyone know you have it because its the one thing I have had all my life. Patches got it for me the day I was born, she new it was to big for me then but she kept it till I got older and could wear it. _

_I need to ask you a favor though. I need you to take care of Patches if she stays here. I mean I don't think she will but just in case she does will you please look after her, she isn't getting any younger as she says. So please look out for her, she was the one person that loved me all my life from day one. So please promise me you will take care of her if she stays here. Well I guess there isn't much left to say other than I love you lil S. You was the best none blood sister I could of ever asked for. Take care of yourself and your family, oh I almost forgot get over yourself and tell that cute little blond that you are madly in love with her. This isn't goodbye its a see you later, I'll be watching over you. _

_Love you always, _

_Cam_

Once she is done reading she see's that Quinn has laid Jazalyn down between then and she turns to face her "Q." Quinn pulls her into a hug "he new what he was doing. I just happened different than he planned." Santana silently cries a few minutes then pulls away "he watched me leave that morning, he new I wasn't going to be home. I saw him in the back yard and he had this on that morning." She shakes her head and stands up with the necklace in her hand, as she stars pacing she shakes her fist "I told him I was going to take this from him because I like it. I was just joking with him. But he new. He new he wouldn't see me again that day. How fucked up is that?" As she finishes she through's the necklace as hard as she can at the wall and it bounces off "I am soooooo pissed at him right now. One fucking year ago today probably pretty damn close to the same time, he fucking wrote that letter Q. How could he fucking do that?" Quinn stands up and moves a few pillows around to Jazalyn won't roll off the bed, as she walks towards Santana the girl backs up "don't. Please don't." Quinn takes a deep breath "he loved you San. He new what he was doing. This." Quinn turns and points to the letter "this was his goodbye to you. He wanted you know he loved you, he gave you the one thing that was most important to him."

Santana looks at the letter and shakes her head "no. He left me Q, when I needed him he fucking left me. He new what the hell he was doing, he fucking left me." Quinn chews on the inside of her lip and slowly nods "he did baby. I'm sorry he did but yes he did. Something was so wrong with his mind that he couldn't take it anymore." Santana shakes her head "no. He was a chicken." Quinn tilts her head "kinda being a hypocrite there aren't you?" Santana stops pacing and looks at her "whats that suppose to me?" Quinn licks her lips and looks down a minute preparing for the fight that's about to take place, as she looks back up she says "you tried to kill yourself once to. Does that make you a chicken as well? Because to me that's the pot calling the kettle black baby. You can't judge him for something YOU was willing to do as well." Santana steps back away from her "get out." Quinn sighs "Sa..." Santana holds her hand up stopping her "I said get out." Quinn closes her eyes and nods "alright." As she walks over to pick up the baby Santana stops her "leave her. Just get the fuck out. I'm not kicking her out of the room. I'm kicking you the fuck out. NOW GET OUT." Quinn leans down and kisses the baby on the head and heads to the door "come on Bailey." The dog fallows Quinn to the door and stops to look at Santana "I said out Q. Now get the fuck out." Quinn opens the door and her and Bailey walk out of the room.

As she walks out of the room and closes the door behind her she sighs and walks to Eden's room and see's her laying there smiling "hey baby girl." As she take the monitor off her and gets her up to change her she says "I love you baby." She looks over and see's the baby monitor sitting beside the crib and reaches over and turns it off. As she lays the baby down to change her she can't help but think about what she had said and shakes her head "I wasn't in the wrong." Eden looks up at her and coos at her "I know. You a good baby." Once she is done changing her she picks her up and grabs her diaper bag and checks it "alright you won't need anything." As she puts it in the car seat she grabs it and walks out of the room and down the stairs. As she walks into the living room Frannie looks at her "you ok?" Quinn nods and hands her daughter to her sister "hold her while I get her bottle please." Frannie nods and takes the baby. As Quinn walks out Carmen looks at the third floor and sighs "guess she isn't going with us to. Someone can take her later I guess." Frannie nods "yeah." As Quinn walks in carrying a bottle and the formula she looks at the two on the couch "after I feed her we can go. She needs time to herself and she is keeping Jaz."

Carmen nods "alright." Once she is done feeding Eden she stands up and looks around "shit." Frannie looks at her "what?" Quinn sighs "I left my damn phone in the bedroom." Frannie shrugs "go get it." Quinn shakes her head "no. I was told to leave so that's what I'm doing. I'll just text her from Carmen's phone and let her know I don't have mine. I mean its not like she will care for a while but I'm still going to tell her." Carmen nods "that's fine." As they are getting in the car Carmen turns and hands her phone to Quinn "let her know." Quinn nods and sends her a text letting her know they are leaving and she doesn't have her phone to text Carmen if she needs her. When she's done she hands it back to her "thanks." Carmen nods "welcome. Do you want to talk about it?" Quinn sighs and looks out the window "no." Nothing else is said till they get to the mall. As they are looking around Frannie stops in front of the baby store "not long and I'll have to be shopping there." Quinn smiles "well its a good store but I'm sure there are better ones in New York." Frannie smiles as they make their way to the next store "true." By 3 that afternoon they have everything they need and they head back to the car "Santana ever text back Car?" Carmen checks her phone "no still nothing." Frannie shakes her head and picks Eden up out of her stroller "what happened this morning Quinn?"

Quinn puts her stuff in the car and then puts the stroller in "nothing." Carmen puts her stuff in and looks at Quinn "doesn't sound like it. Sounds to me like your in the dog house." Quinn takes her daughter and gets in the car once they are ready to go she says "I might of called San a hypocrite." Frannie looks in the mirror at her as Carmen turns and looks at her "you did what?" Quinn sighs "I had a right to. She was being one. I fully believe I'm justified in what I said." Frannie laughs "your gonna be sleeping on the couch or in the guest room tonight." Carmen laughs "probably for a while." Quinn shrugs "so be it. But I stand by what I said." As they make their way home they see that Maribel is home and Quinn sighs "thank God." As they get out Frannie takes Eden and her diaper bag in so the girls can get their stuff, when they walk in they see Maribel sitting on the couch "umm is there a reason Santana isn't with you all?" Quinn looks up at their bedroom door "how long have you been here?" Maribel looks at her a bit funny "about an hour or so why?" Quinn tosses her stuff in the chair beside her "she hasn't been out of the bedroom?" Maribel turns and looks at the door Quinn is looking at "no I thought she was with you all." Quinn shakes her head "no we kinda had a fight this morning."

Maribel turns back to Quinn "what kinda fight?" Quinn looks at her sister and Carmen and then shakes her head "nothing." Maribel stands up and puts Alex in his swing "no, what kinda fight? You know what today is Quinn how could you fight with her?" Quinn stands up straighter "because I called her on her shit. She wants to put someone down for something she has tried well to me that is being a fucking hypocrite. So if you want to be pissed at me so fucking be it." With that she walks over and grabs Eden and heads up to the babies room "Quinn stop." Quinn ignores her sister and keeps on walking, once she gets in the babies room she slams the door causing Eden to jump "sorry baby." She walks over and sits down in the rocking chair "so much for today huh." She holds the baby on her lap looking at her as she smiles at her "I love her with all my heart but I stand by what the fuck I said." Eden watches her mother and Quinn sighs "now I think I'm losing my fucking mind. I think we need to take a walk. What do you think?" The baby smiles at her mother as Quinn stands up and walks out the door again. As she walks into the living room she looks at her sister "I need her stroller." Frannie looks at her funny "why?" Quinn walks to the door "just open your car so I can get her fucking stroller Frannie." Frannie pulls her keys out and pushes a button "there its unlocked."

Quinn walks to the front door as she hears Maribel "don't walk away Quinn." Quinn stops and turns to her "how am I walking away when I was told to fucking leave?" With that she opens the door and walks out. After she has the baby in the stroller she walks to the end of the driveway and see's Bristol and Sara walking towards her "going for a walk?" Quinn nods as she starts down the street "I can't be in that house right now." Bristol nods as she walks on one side of Quinn and Sara is on the other "wanna talk about it?" Quinn sighs "NO." Bristol nods "alright then. Lets just walk. But please if you get to where you need to let your anger out let me know please." Quinn nods "I will." With that they keep on walking.


	91. Chapter 91

Frannie looks at the clock "she's been gone for 3 hours. Where the hell did she go?" Maribel rubs her face "that I don't know. Hell Santana hasn't come out of her room in over 4 hours. What the hell happened with those two?" Carmen shrugs "beats me." Frannie stands up and walks to the window and looks out "think someone needs to go look for her?" Carmen sighs and looks at the clock "we'll give her a few more minutes then one of us can go look for her." Frannie shakes her head "no. I'm going now, she's my only sister and something is wrong with her." Carmen watches her walk out the door and then see's her walk to the end of the driveway and talk to her guard "whats his name again?" Maribel looks at her "Mark." Carmen nods "that's right." She watches as Mark pulls his phone out and calls someone as they start walking down the road "think she'll find her?" Maribel nods "she may not have her phone but the guards have theirs." Carmen nods "think one of us needs to go up and see if San is ok?" Maribel nods "I am. Can you watch those two for me?" Carmen laughs "well its not like they are gonna go out drinking while your gone. So I think I can handle it."

Maribel stands up and rolls her eyes "alright smart ass." With that Maribel heads up to her daughters room, when she gets there she knocks on the door "mija." Maribel doesn't hear anything so she turns the knob and opens the door, when she steps in she see's Santana had moved the chair over in front of the window and was sitting in it looking out. She then looks around at all the stuff on the bed "I wanted to check on you, I've been home since 2 and hadn't seen you." Santana shrugs "I've been right here." Maribel walks over and see's that Jazalyn is laying on her legs that are propped up "are you ok?" Santana laughs "that's a loaded fucking question. But if you was to ask Quinn she would tell you that I'm a hypocrite. She could of saved you the trouble of coming up here. All you had to do was ask her before you came up." Maribel walks over and leans against the wall and looks at her daughter "well I tried that but then she got pissed and slammed Eden's door. A little while later she left." Santana finally takes her eyes off the window "where did she go?" Maribel shrugs "that none of us know. She's been gone since you heard the door slam." Santana turns back to the window and see's that its almost dark out "she isn't home yet?"

Shaking her head Maribel says "no Frannie went to look for her." Santana closes her eyes a moment but then opens them and shrugs "whatever. I don't even care anymore." Maribel watches her daughter "you don't mean that." Santana nods "I do mean that. After what she said to me this morning I do mean it." Maribel crosses her arms "then tell me what was said." Santana sighs "I found out that Cam was going to commit suicide that day anyways and I called him a chicken." Maribel nods "ok." Santana looks down at Jazalyn who is now asleep "she called me a hypocrite." Maribel bits her lip "why did she call you a hypocrite?" Santana picks the baby up and stands up to lay her on the bed once she has her there she walks back over to the chair and sits again this time with her feet under her "because I said he wasn't anything but a chicken so she called me a hypocrite." Maribel shakes her head "that still doesn't explain anything to me." Santana sighs "it doesn't matter. She was just saying shit to piss me off." Maribel walks over and stands in front of her daughter "I'm sure that's not true." Santana nods "it is true." She looks over at the clock and sighs "look. I'm tired and Jazalyn has been awake all day pretty much. Since she's asleep I'm gonna lay down." Maribel nods "alright. If you need anything you know where I'll be."

Santana nods and watches as her mother leaves the room, after a few minutes she stands up and takes Jazalyn to her room and puts her in bed. When she gets back to her room she puts everything in the box again and tosses it to the corner where the necklace still lays in the floor. When she gets in bed she see's that Eden's monitor is off and gets back up and takes it to the babies room and then heads back to her room, after she gets in bed again she sets her alarm and closes her eyes "I'll have Jaz tonight she can sleep some place else and take Eden." With that Santana slowly drifts off to sleep. Meanwhile Frannie is still walking the streets looking for her sister "are they still not answering?" Mark sighs "no." Frannie shakes her head "give me your damn phone." She takes the phone from the man and text Bristol "if she doesn't answer I swear to God. She will never hear the end of it from me." After a few minutes Mark hears his phone beep "she says they are fine and they are headed back home." Frannie takes the phone and text her again "she better tell me where the fuck she is." After a moment he laughs "their right there." Frannie turns and looks at the people coming towards them "Quinn where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick about you."

Quinn stops when her sister reaches her "sorry.I had to let off some steam." Frannie looks at her sister "ok well next time please tell me." Quinn nods as they start walking towards the house "I will. I just needed to get out of the house. Thank God I thought to bring her bottle." Frannie laughs "how long she been asleep?" Quinn looks down at her baby "not long. She'll pretty much sleep all night. She's been awake most the day." As they start down the street to the house Frannie stops her sister "you going to talk to her?" Quinn shakes her head and starts walking again "no. If she wants to talk to me she will let me know. Till then fuck it." Frannie sighs as they start up the driveway and the guards stand there to watch them get into the house. When they walk in the front door Quinn takes Eden out of the stroller and heads to the stairs "I'm putting her to bed." Frannie nods and watches her go up, as she turns back she looks at Carmen "something major is going on with those two. I think it might be more than what she said to us." Carmen nods "ma said the same thing." Frannie sits down to talk to Carmen while she waits for Quinn.

Up in Eden's room Quinn changes the sleeping baby and see's that the monitor was put in there "looks like I will be sleeping in the guest room." Once she has the baby in bed she grabs the monitors and turns them both on, as she walks out she steps up to their bedroom door and sighs "I have to have cloths." As she opens the door she see's that Santana is asleep and makes her way in as quiet as she can. She gets her night cloths and the cloths she will need for the next day, once she has everything and her phone she heads back to the door and stops "night I love you San. Even though your pissed at me I still love you with all my heart." With that she opens the door and heads out, when she gets to the living room she tosses the monitor to her sister "listen for her long enough for me to shower please." Frannie nods as Carmen says "you can use my shower." Quinn nods and takes her cloths to the guest room and then takes her night cloths up to Carmen's room so she can shower.

Once Quinn is done she comes down with her dirty cloths and takes them to the laundry room, when she comes back in she see's that Jose is now home and Maribel is in the living room. She looks at Frannie "you still going to watch Eden for me tomorrow?" Frannie nods "yeah. What about Jaz?" Quinn shrugs "I have no clue what she is going to do. I guess you'll know in the morning. Carmen you still taking me?" Carmen looks at her "well yeah." Quinn nods and grabs the monitor off the table "alright. See you in the morning." Maribel stops her "Quinn what about your stuff?" Quinn stops mid turn and looks at the bags sitting by the end of the couch now "shit." She shrugs and picks them up and turns back to the guest room "BAILEY COME." The dog jumps up and heads to the stair "no Bailey this way." The dog looks at the stairs then to Quinn "come on." The dog turns and fallows her to the guest room, once the door is shut Jose looks at everyone in the room "ok what the hell did I miss?" Maribel sighs "a lot." Frannie shakes her head "I'm going to bed." Carmen nods "I'm coming with you." With that the two head up to bed, once they are gone Jose turns to his wife "explain." Maribel sighs "I wish I could but its not making much since to me."

Jose nods "tell me what you know." Maribel starts explaining everything and Jose nods "I see." He thinks a minute and then ask "where did they bury him at?" Maribel thinks a moment "I think they took him back to Kentucky why?" Jose nods "I'm off tomorrow, do you know what time the girls practice is over?" Maribel shrugs and picks her phone and looks "ummmm they told me late after noon why?" Jose sighs "Santana is missing practice tomorrow. I think its time she goes to see him." Maribel opens her mouth but he holds his hand up "she wasn't allowed at the funeral and now a year later something is going on with her. This is what needs to be done. If she is pissed at him she needs to let it out on him." Maribel nods "your right." Jose nods "I know I am. If Frannie can't keep both the girls I'll see if Carla can keep her. What time do they leave in the morning?" Maribel looks at him "at 4." Jose nods "that's even better. I'll be up to stop her from going. Can you drop the twins off?" Maribel nods "yeah." Jose stands up "alright then. I'm heading to be." With that he walks up the stairs and into the bedroom. Maribel shakes her head as she stands up to lock the house up "I hope you know what your doing honey." With that she checks the house and heads up to bed.

The next morning Quinn wakes up to her alarm going off "might as well get up." As she walk into the bathroom to change she grabs the monitor and takes it with her. Once she is changed she opens the door and lets Bailey out "you can sleep with Frannie girl." Quinn walks into the kitchen and see's Jose sitting there "morning blondie." Quinn looks at him after she puts the cloths in the laundry room "morning. I thought you was off today." Jose nods "I am. I need you to do something for me. I need you to cover for Santana." Quinn grabs a cup of coffee "why?" As she sits down Jose tells her "I'm taking her with me today. She is letting all this crap out on the wrong people." Quinn scuffs "no shit." Jose smiles "I'm going to talk to her today. I'm sure you had your reasons for calling her a hypocrite." Quinn sighs "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't. If she wants to tell you all the whole truth that's one her if not then I'll be the bad guy and sleep in the guest room till she gets over it." Jose smiles "I know." Just then Santana and Carmen walk in and Jose looks at them "Santana your going with me today. Quinn is going to let your coach know." Santana turns and looks at her father "where are we going?" Jose shrugs "a little road trip. Are you leaving Jazalyn with Frannie?"

Santana shrugs "I guess." Jose nods "then give Quinn the monitor and go up and change your cloths." Santana sighs and takes her cup with her, as she walks by Quinn she tosses the monitor at her and walks out "yep, I'll be sleeping in the guest room again tonight." Carmen looks at Quinn as she sits down "she'll get over it." Quinn nods "I know but when. That's the real question." After a few minutes Quinn stands up "let me take these to Frannie and I'll be back down." Carmen nods "alright." Once the girls are out of the room Carmen turns to Jose "San didn't go with us to get her stuff yesterday." Jose nods "I'll take care of it. She will either get it all today or she won't get it at all. We should be back in time for her to get it." Just then Santana walks in "where are we going?" Jose stands up "you'll see." As he puts his cup in the sink Quinn walks in and looks at him "can you let her know I lover her even though she hates me right now?" Jose turns to his daughter and see's a guilty look on her face "she loves you Santana even though you hate her right now." Santana sighs and looks at Carmen "tell her I love her too."

Carmen rolls her eyes "she fucking heard you. I'm not going to be a go between. Now if your ready Q lets go." As Carmen walks out Quinn turns to fallow her and hears Santana say "I love you." Quinn nods and walks out, as they make their way to the school Carmen ask "where is he taking her?" Quinn shrugs "hell if I know. He just said she was going with him and he was going to talk to her. Other than that I have no clue." Carmen nods as they pull in and get out of the car "well hopefully he can get her straightened out." Quinn laughs "yeah right. I new what I was getting into when I got with her." As they walk to the gym Quinn see's Sue "I'm going to go let coach know." Carmen nods and walks over to greet Casey, as Quinn walks up to Sue she hears her ask "missing one this morning aren't you?" Quinn nods "Jose said to tell you Santana would be gone today. He had to take her some place. Don't ask me where because I have no fucking clue and at this point I don't really care." Sue turns and looks at the blond "well. Who pissed in your cereal this morning?" Quinn sighs "no one." Sue purses her lips "whatever. Go take it out on them." Quinn nods and walks off to do just that, little do the cheerio's know is this will be one of the worse practices of the year.


	92. Chapter 92

As Santana and her father make their way out of town she turns to him "where are you taking me?" Jose takes a drink of his coffee and then turns to his daughter then back to the road "we are going to go see some people that I think you need to see." Santana shakes her head back and forth and asked confused "but who and where?" Jose smiles "you'll see when we get there mija." Santana sighs and sits back in her seat and looks out the window. After a little while they see the sun coming up and Santana ask "how far are we going? Can you at least tell me that?" Jose smiles "we'll be there in a few hours." Santana nods and pulls her phone out and looks at it a moment "she was right you know." Jose glances at his daughter and see's she is looking at her phone "who was right about what?" Santana keeps looking at her screen on her phone of her, Quinn and the two girls taken the day before the wedding "Q. She was right to call me a hypocrite." Jose nods "I see. Why was she right? What happened?" Santana leans her head back against the seat and looks at her phone "I said Cam was a chicken for wanting to comment suicide. She told me I was a hypocrite because he was going to do the same thing I tried to do."

Jose thinks about what his daughter said and then finally ask "so the over dose wasn't an accident then was it?" Santana shakes her head and whispers "no." Jose nods "I see. So why did you want to end your life?" Santana lays her phone on her lap and then looks out the window as she says "because I new something was different about me and I thought that you all would hate me when you found out what it was. I didn't want to try and live with everyone, even Q, hating me." Jose smiles "we couldn't ever hate you baby." Santana nods "I know now but at the time I was so scared." Jose reaches over and pats her legs "well you know now so you don't have to try it ever again." Santana smiles "I know." With that nothing else is said for a while, after a little bit Santana looks at the signs on the side of the road and stiffens up a bit "why are you taking me to Kentucky?" Jose sighs "its time you let your anger out on the right person." Santana shakes her head "I can't do this." Jose see's his daughter getting upset and pulls over on the side of the road, once he has stopped he turns to her "Santana look at me." The girl turns and looks at him "I can't."

Jose nods "you can and we are. Your gonna get this anger out, he is going to hear all this. Your taking it out on the wrong people, your wife is catching it all. I know you don't want to take it all out on her but you are. She slept in the guest room last night because you told her to stay away from you." Santana closes her eyes "you'll be there with me the whole time right?" Jose nods "I will mija. No worries." With that he pulls back on the road and they make there way to where they are going. As they reach the city limits of Brooksville Santana shakes her head "this place is tiny. Like 800 people total." Jose nods "shouldn't be to hard finding the cemetery." Santana smiles "you think?" As they drive threw town the way he was told they see it off to the right side of the road "there it is." As they pull in Santana see's another car there "that car looks familiar." Jose nods "it should." As the get closer Santana sighs "Patches." Jose nods "I called her last night and told her what I was planing and she said she would meet us her." Santana nods as they stop and see the woman standing by a head stone "that's him mija." Santana looks over and slowly opens her door, as they slowly walk towards her Patches turns and walks towards them.

As she reaches them she wraps her arms around the girls "good to see you again sweetheart." Santana hugs her back "thanks. You too." As she lets the woman go she see's her hug her father and whisper something to him, when they let go he nods "I'll be over here." Santana looks at her father but hers the older woman "you'll be fine honey. I need to talk to you." As they walk over towards the grave Santana looks at the head stone "you know when I was picking this out I wasn't for sure what to all put on it. But then I found this picture in his stuff when I was unpacking and thought it was perfect." She see's the woman point to the back of the head stone, and she walks around it to see what was on it. As she leans down to look at it she takes her left hand and runs over the picture on it then smiles as she read "blood doesn't make a family. Love does." She stands up and looks at the woman beside her "how did your daughter let you do this?" Patches laughs "she doesn't know about it. She doesn't ever come here, she hasn't been here since the day of the funeral." Santana smiles and looks back at the picture "I remember when we took that picture." Patches nods "it was at the lake wasn't it?"

Santana smiles "yeah. We was playing around and my brother took the picture." Patches nods "I know he told me about it. Now I want to tell you something and I want you to listen to me closely ok." Santana nods and fallows the woman to the bench close by "my grandson was sick Santana. He had alot of problems and I blame his mother for them. He was fine as a baby but when she started trying to kill him is when things started showing he was messed up." She wipes her eyes "by the time I finally got him he was so messed up there wasn't much I could do for him but hope and pray that we could fix him enough to help him survive." Santana nods "I get it." Patches smiles and grabs her hand "I new he tried before and I know he was going to try that day as well." She looks back over at the head stone "I new better than to leave that day but I new. He wasn't acting right." Santana slowly pulls the letter out of her purse "this was in the box and I found it yesterday." She hands the paper to the woman, she slowly opens it and nod after she reads it "I figured as much. I new it would be you. The necklace do you have it?" Santana nods and pulls it out as well "I put it in here for some reason when I woke up, it and the letter." The woman takes the necklace and smiles "I remember the day I got this." She looks at the necklace and hands both back to Santana "its yours now. He gave them to you. As for me, don't worry about me honey. I am just fine. I see your married."

Santana smiles and looks at her left hand "yeah we got married July 4th." The woman smiles "well congratulations. May I ask, is it that blond girl? What was her name, Cam told me once." Santana smiles "Quinn." Patches nods "yes. That's it." Santana laughs "yeah. I finally got my head out of my ass and went after her. We have two little girls would you like to see them?" The woman nods and Santana shows her the pictures on her phone, after a little while Santana looks back at the grave "think I can have a few minutes alone?" The woman nods "yes dear. I'm going to go speak to your father." As the woman walks off Santana stands and walks to the grave and stairs at the head stone "she put a picture of you and me on there. I want you to know I am so pissed at you for leaving me, but I get it now. Patches explained it to me, but that doesn't change how hurt I am. I miss you so much everyday, I wish you was here, you didn't get to meet our kids or anything. I wanted you at the wedding but I know you was there." Sighing Santana sits down and looks at the head stone "I have taken all my anger from you out on my wife, I know if you was here you would kick my ass for that...But I will figure out a way to fix this with her." After a few more minutes she stands up "I know I shouldn't ask why because I will never know but seriously why the hell did you do it?" She stands there a few more minutes and shakes her head "you was more of a brother to me than my own brother was, so I hope that Alex grows up to love me as much as I love him."

She looks up at a bird lands on the branch in the tree by the bench and whispers "if that's you, please let me know your at piece now." The bird tilts its head and jumps down on the bench where she had been sitting earlier. After a minute she shakes her head and says "I have to go. I have to get back to my daughters." As she turns she hears the bird chirp and turns back to it "if it is you then spread your wings and fly high. Don't ever let anything else hold you down." With that she turns and walks back to where her father is, when she walks up to them Jose smiles "you ok now?" Santana nods "I'll never be ok with it but I'll learn to deal with it. So what are you two talking about?"Jose smiles "Patches here was just telling me how she got that name." Santana laughs "because she use to patch everything up. So everyone started calling her patches." The woman nods "that's right. I take it my grandson told you." Santana nods "he did." They stand there a few more minutes talking with Jose sighs "well I have to rush off but I still need to get this one back to do her school shopping, plus she needs to figure out a way to fix things with her wife." Patches smiles "you'll figure it out." With that the woman hugs them both and whispers to Santana "keep in touch with me. When you graduate let me know. I will be there in his place." Santana smiles and nods as she pulls back "I will. But I need your number and address." The woman smiles "your father has it dear. Now you two have a safe trip home."

As Santana gets in the car and puts her seat belt on she sighs, Jose looks over at her "you sure you'll be ok?" Santana keeps looking at the head stone and nods "yeah. I just don't see how life can end at a young age." As they start out of the cemetery Jose shakes his head "me either, I see death everyday and I still don't understand it. But I will tell you what I was told once, and that is that God does not take you before he is ready for you." Santana smiles "I know." The two chat as they drive down the road and head back to Lima, about and hour on the road they had to stop and get something to eat before heading back home. Around 2 in the afternoon Santana sighs as she see's the sign for Lima "shit." Jose laughs "still ain't figure it out?" Santana shakes her head "no. I mean how do I tell my wife that she was right and I was wrong? Without sounding like a complete shit head?" Jose laughs "do it just like that because no matter how you do it your gonna sound like a shit head. Just tell her you get it, you was being a hypocrite and that your sorry for taking it out on her." He glances at his daughter "just be honest with her mija. That's all she wants." Santana nods as she enter the city limits "school shopping first?" Jose nods "yep cause if you don't get it today your mother said to tell you the hell with it you can bum off people the rest of the year."

Santana laughs "she'd make me too." Jose laughs as they head to the mall "no shit she would. So whatever you need get it today, cloths included." Santana nods "oh trust me I am." With that they head to the mall to get what they need. By 5 that evening they pull in the driveway of the house "God I never thought I would be happy to be home so soon." Jose laughs as they get out of the car "well we have been on the go all day. I'm even kinda tired." As she gets her things and heads into the house she see's her mother in the kitchen and walks up and hugs her "I love you." Maribel hugs her back and looks at her husband funny "I love you to mija, is everything ok?" Santana lets her go and steps back "yeah. Is Q home?" Maribel nods "she's up stairs some place." Santana nods and walks up to the third floor to find Quinn with the two girls in their room, as she walks in she leans over on the bed and kisses both babies "I love you both so much." Quinn who had been getting some cloths out of the dresser turns and glances at her "I'll be out of your way in a minute. I just need to get some cloths for tomorrow." Santana puts her bags down and shuts the door "actually can I talk to you?" Quinn stands up and closes the dresser, she looks out the window and sighs "can we just not tonight? I have had a long shitty day, and I don't want to talk right now. All I want to do is take a long bath and relax but I can't do that so I at least want to take a shower."

Looking at the blond she can see that something is bothering her "are you ok?" Quinn turns and looks at her "I'm just fine. So can we please drop it all so I can go take a shower and half ass relax? I'll take which ever one you want me to tonight. So figure who you want tonight and I'll take the other one. I'm tired enough that all I want to do is go to sleep. I literally have not fight left in me today." Santana sighs "I really just wanted to talk to you for a minute. I needed to tell you something." Quinn tosses her cloths in the chair and rubs her face before crossing her arms "what? What do you need to talk to me about? Because honestly at this point I could careless what anyone has to say to me anymore." Santana wrinkles her face up and steps towards Quinn but gets stopped "please just stay over there." Santana nods "alright. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry Q. You was right to call me a hypocrite because I was being one. I'm sorry for taking everything out on you when it had nothing to do with you." Quinn shakes her head "please stop. I want to stay mad at you and if you keep talking I can't do that and right now I need to be mad at someone."

Santana steps up to her wife and rubs her thumb over her cheek "why do you need to be mad at me? What happened today Q?" Quinn turns her head and looks at the closet door "I just need to be mad at you. Because right now who I am suppose to be mad at I can't be so please let me be mad at you for a little while." Santana turns the blonds face back to her and cups both sides "if you need to be mad at me then be mad at me, but that won't stop me from saying I'm sorry and that I love you just as much as those two on the bed." Quinn closes her eyes "I can't do this right now. Can you watch them long enough for me to take a shower please then I will get one of them." Santana shakes her head "no. I'll watch then till you calm down. Whatever is going on with you I want you to talk to me and if that means pissing you off and starting a fight then I will but I know you and I know something is wrong." Quinn feels Santana press her lips to her and kisses her back, when she pulls back Quinn turns and grabs her cloths and heads to the bathroom and shuts the door and locks it. Santana stands there looking at the door and sighs "what happened to you today Q?" After a moment she turns and goes back to the babies on the bed.


	93. Chapter 93

As Quinn locks the door in the bathroom she looks at her self in the mirror and sighs "fuck him." As she turns to the shower and turns the water on she starts to strip, once the water is where she wants it she gets in and lets it run over head and down her body, after a moment she starts to cry "I shouldn't even fucking care." She stands there a few minutes before she finally decides to wash her body and hair. When she's done she looks down at her left hand and shakes her head as she turns the water off. She gets out drys off and gets dressed, when she comes out of the bathroom she notices that Santana and the girls are not in the room and she walks over and shuts the door quietly. As she walks back to the closet she pulls an old shoe box down and opens it up, inside is some photo's she has kept put away. She takes the box and walks out to the bed and sits down, she looks threw them till she finds the one she is looking for "how could you seem so happy with me then but a few years later hate me so much?" She keeps staring at the picture of herself as a baby and her father sitting there holding her, she hears someone on the other side of the door and puts the picture back and then runs to the closet to put the box back.

When she comes out of the closet she see's Carmen standing in the door "well Q I thought you came out of the closet a while back but seems like your just now coming out." Quinn rolls her eyes and walks over to get her brush "whatever Carmen. What did you want?" Carmen points to the bottle on the bed "San forgot the bottle for Eden so I came to get it." Quinn picks it up and tosses it to her "there, anything else?" Carmen watches her for a minute "whats wrong with you? Your acting all pissed off and Frannie just up and disappeared today. Have you even heard from her?" Quinn scuffs "yep." Carmen looks at her funny then ask "whats going on Q? Are you two fighting again?" Quinn sighs "no." After she gets done brushing her hair she walks to the door "care to let me out?" Carmen turns so she can walk out and watches her a minute before fallowing her. When they get to the living room Santana watches Quinn walk over and pick Eden up, as she sits down in the floor she notices the blond just staring at the baby and looks at Carmen who shrugs then to her mother who sighs "ok what the fuck is going on?"

Quinn lays Eden down on the blanket in front of her and watches the baby smile at her and kick "nothing." Maribel looks at the blond then to her daughter and shakes her head, Santana rolls her eyes "oh hell no. I was made to realize my mistakes today now will one of you please tell me what the fuck happened today?" Everyone looks to Quinn as she blurts out "Frannie called me today while we was at practice and told me that Russell died from a massive heart attack. That's where she is, is with Judy. After the way they treated us both she fucking drops everything to fucking run to her." No one in the room knows what to say to the girls, she had said what she did with so much venom in her voice that it kinda scared them. After a moment Santana stands up and walks over and sits beside her "ok then. Are you ok?" Quinn laughs and looks at her "I'm fucking fine. Why does everyone keep asking me if I'm ok?" Santana turns so that she is now fully facing her "well because your just sitting here looking at our daughter Q. Plus you said that with so much malice to it that I thought maybe you would get up and walk out of here and go kill him again." Quinn goes to speak but Santana stops her "no Q listen to me. You have a right to be pissed at them hell at this point all of them even Frannie. But don't shut me out. I did that yesterday and I'm sorry. But please let me in Q. He was your dad, not a good one at all but still he was your dad. You have a right to be upset." Quinn looks at Santana a moment then to Maribel who is behind her and see's her nods in agreement with her daughter.

After a moment Quinn turns back to look at Eden "when I was her age, he seems to of loved me then. But as I got older he started hating me. I mean till Frannie was 16 she was the apple of their eyes both of them. But when she turned 16 they started hating her as well. But me they hated me as long as I can remember." She turns back to Santana "even after all they did to me, the way they treated me, everything. Even the kicking me out, I couldn't help but have a piece of me that loved them just a little bit because well they are my parents. But at the same time I _hate_ them so much." She turns back to look at her daughter as she goes on "I told myself that not matter what life brings me I wouldn't ever turn out like them. I won't be a drunk, I won't treat my kids like shit, nothing like them at all... But deep down when she told me today it was like someone had stabbed me in the heart and then sewed it back up real fast. I don't know how to explain it really." Santana looks at her father who is smiling sadly at the girl then back to Quinn "you explained it perfectly Q. But like I said you had a right to be upset, no matter what they was your birth parents. You can love them but you don't have to like them or what they do hell you can even hate them. But you still love them deep down." Quinn sighs "yeah I guess. What pisses me off the most is that Frannie ran straight to Judy. She dropped the girls off with Carla and ran straight to her drunken ass."

Carmen sits there a minute "did she tell you she dropped them off there?" Quinn laughs "no, Carla called me and told me. I thought maybe ma was home and she left them with her but when Carla called me when Casey got home she told me then. That pissed me off more than anything." Carmen nods "yeah it kinda bothers me as well." After a few minutes Maribel stands up and walks to the kitchen, when she comes back she looks at them all "dinners done. Put the babies in their swings and come and eat." Quinn goes to argue but Maribel shakes her head "oh no you don't. You didn't eat at all last night that I know of or today so get your little skinny white ass in here and eat." Santana laughs "oh but what a nice skinny white ass it is." As Quinn stands up Santana smacks her ass "see." Quinn smiles and picks Eden up "asshole." Santana stands up "but I'm your asshole. Now lets go eat." With that they head in to the dinning room to eat dinner.

Once everyone is done eating they are sitting in the living room when Jose ask "so you ready for school next week?" All three sigh and say "no." Jose laughs "well I take it you all feel the same way then." Maribel shakes her head "you only have 2 years left. You'll make it." All three nod and Santana turns to Carmen "is she coming home tonight?" Carmen shrugs "she isn't answering my calls." Quinn scuffs "she's up Judy's ass so don't count on her answering anytime soon." Just then the door opens and Frannie walks in "hey." Quinn glances at her sister but then turns back to the tv as Carmen ask "what couldn't answer a phone today? Are your fingers broke?" Frannie sighs as she sits down "no. I was with mom." Quinn shakes her head "I can't listen to this. I'm going to bed." She walks over and hugs Maribel "night ma." Maribel hugs her "night sweetie." She then turns to Jose "night pa." He kisses the side of her head "night blondie." She walks over and picks Eden up "San am I in the guest room again tonight?" Santana shakes her head "no. Bedroom with me." Quinn nods and heads up to put Eden in bed and go to bed herself. Once she is out of view Frannie ask "what was that about?" Santana stands up and walks over to Jazalyn "well if you have to ask then you don't know your fucking sister at all." As she starts towards the steps she hears Frannie "well whatever you believe Santana they are still our fucking parents."

Santana turns with a very sound asleep Jazalyn in her arms and says "you think I don't fucking know that? Because if you had been hear at all this evening you would of known that is exactly what I said to your fucking sister. But oh wait you wasn't here was you no you was off kissing the ass of the woman who has done nothing but put her children down for God knows how long. They disowned your sister Frannie and if you want to forgive them that fucking easy well more power to you but I can't I'm sorry and trust me your sister well she won't either I promise you that." As she turns back she says "oh but wait." She slowly turns back to the blond on the couch "do they even know you are dating a female. No check that two females? Or do you have believing you're with a man?" She watches the blond freeze up "yeah that's what I thought. At least the baby of the family had the balls to stand up and tell them who she really was. You can't even do that." As she turns she heads up to the bedroom to put Jazalyn in bed before heading to bed herself.

As she gets in the bed she can tell Quinn is almost asleep "can I hold you?" Quinn scoots over to where her back is against Santana "I love you baby. Night." Quinn sighs "night I love you too." Santana wraps her arms around Quinn and holds her tight to her chest while the girl slowly drifts off to sleep. Once she knows her wife is asleep she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep as well. Before they know it the alarm is going off "San shut it off." Santana rolls over and hits the snooze button as she rolls back she pulls Quinn against her again "what are we doing with the girls?" Quinn sighs "we might as well get them use to going to Carla's again. I talked to her yesterday and she said that would be fine." Santana nods "then we need to get up and start getting them ready." Quinn nods and sits up "come on." They both get up and get dressed, as they walk out of their room and into the girls Quinn see's Frannie sitting on the couch "fuck. I don't want to deal with her today." Santana looks down then walks to Eden's room "go get Jaz. I'll get lil Q." Quinn slaps her ass "she is not lil Q." Santana laughs "whatever you say." After the girls are changed they put them in their car seats and head down to the kitchen to get their formula "Carmen we're picking Case up right?" Carmen raise her head up off the table "yes why?" Santana and Quinn put the car seats on the table "oh never mind." She lays her head back down as the girls move around the kitchen after a few minutes she looks at her phone "we have to go." Quinn nods and picks up Jazalyn's car seat with the sleeping baby in it "we're ready." Carmen stands and stretches "lets go then."

As they walk to the front door Frannie looks at them "I thought I was watching them today?" Quinn sighs "nope your free to go be with your mother today." With that she walks out the front door with Santana behind her, Carmen looks at the blond "Frannie..." Frannie shakes her head "no just go." Carmen sighs and watches as she walks off from her "fuck." As she gets in the car Carmen backs out of the driveway "well she's upset." Quinn shrugs "she shouldn't have just left my kids at the sitter and not told me." Carmen drives down the road a minute before she says "she leaves today." Quinn shakes her head "no she won't. She'll stay till the funeral wait and see. Her classes don't start till Monday anyways." As they pull up at Casey's they get the girls out and head to the door, Casey opens it and lets them in "morning." Both girls walk in and look at Carla "they're still asleep so you should just be able to lay them down." Carla nods and watches the girls walk to the door "see you after practice girls." With that they head out to the car and then to school.


	94. Chapter 94

The girls leave the school at noon, Sue was pissed with how poorly the girls was working and told them to leave, Quinn's foul mood hadn't even help to kick them into gear. As they get to Casey's house to pick up the girls Carla ask "why are you hear so early?" Casey flops down on the couch "coach got made because over half the new ones couldn't do shit right today. That's with Q over there screaming at them like a mad woman." Carla nods "I see. Well I fed them a little bit ago so they should be good to go." Quinn nods as she picks Eden up and kisses her "thank you." Carla smiles "I've missed them more than I thought I would. I'm just glad I get to watch them again." Santana laughs "who else would watch them that we trust." Carla looks at them a moment then see's her daughter shaking her head behind them and she shrug "I don't know. But I'm glad I get to." They put the girls in there seats and pick them up "alright same time every morning unless I tell you different. Coach wants practice to be every morning." Carla nods and watches them all walk out "be home tomorrow mom." Carla nods as her daughter shuts the door.

As they pull up in the driveway Carmen see's Frannies car is gone "told you." Quinn laughs "she's at her mothers. Trust me she hasn't left yet." As they get in the house Quinn spots her sisters shoes "see told you." Carmen shrugs "she might of forgot them." Quinn sighs and takes Eden out of her seat "go look in your room. I promise her bags at there." Carmen heads up to her room and comes back a few minutes later "ok so you was right." Quinn sits down on the couch and turns to look at Carmen and Casey "I want to say something to you two. Don't get mad at me please. I'm just warning you." Carmen nods "I think I know what its about." Quinn sighs "what?" Carmen shrugs "she'll end up breaking up with us when she leaves." Quinn nods "that's what I'm afraid of. She hasn't told them well her now, that she even likes women. So don't be shocked if she breaks up with you please." Casey shrugs "I love her and its been fun, but she isn't the one I'm in love with." Carmen looks at her "I know." Quinn looks at Carmen "in all honesty Car, who are you in love with? Her or Casey?" Carmen opens her mouth but hears Casey "and be honest. I'm a big girl I can take it." Carmen tilts her head back and looks up "honestly?" Quinn nods "honestly." Carmen shrugs "Casey. I mean I thought I was in love with Frannie but I don't think I am. I mean its like Casey said it was fun and Frannie is a great person but I don't feel that connection to her that I feel with Casey."

Quinn sighs "I thought so. Have either one of you told her that?" Casey nods "I told her." Carmen shakes her head "no." Quinn nods "you need to. Maybe not today or tomorrow but you need to. Even if you have to wait for her to get to New York. But you need to tell her." Carmen rubs her face "I don't want to hurt her." Quinn laughs "she's tougher than you think she is. Just be honest with her. I'm not saying all this to break you all up I'm just telling you what will happen." Casey nods "I know." As they are sitting there they hear the front door open and look up to see Frannie walking in "hey." Carmen and Casey smiles at her "hey." Frannie walks over and looks at Quinn "mom wanted me to ask you if you would come to the funeral." Quinn turns and looks at her like she has just grown a second head "are you fucking kidding me? They tossed me out with no fucking place to go. Oh lets not forget about the abuse as well. FUCK THEM Frannie. They can kiss my skinny white ass as ma calls it. They aren't shit to me other than the people that gave me life. But that doesn't make them fucking parents to me Frannie."

Frannie sighs and sits back "well that pretty much answered my next question." Quinn crosses her arms and legs "what was it?" Frannie purses her lips a minute then says "mom wanted to know if you would bring Eden for her to see." At hearing this Santana and Quinn both jump up out of their seats as Santana says "fuck that bitch. She doesn't get to see our daughter ever." Frannie looks at Santana "you may have adopted her but its Quinn's choice." Santana pulls her head back and her eyes widen "excuse me? I know you just didn't sit there and say that I pretty much have no fucking say in who see's our daughter and who doesn't. She isn't just Quinn's kid she is mine as well." Frannie shakes her head "no I know but its Quinn's choice on this one not yours." Quinn jumps in front of Santana when she see's her start towards Frannie "San don't." Santana clenches her fist "first off Frannie that bitch has no fucking right even asking to see Q. They aren't either one suppose to be with in 100 feet of her to begin with. Second of all EDEN IS MY CHILD TOO. So yeah I have some fucking say in that choice."

Frannie watches as Quinn grabs Santana's face "calm down please." Santana looks into Quinn's eyes and can see she is just as piss "get your sister in fucking line on that shit. Next time Snixx will slap the fuck out of her ass." Quinn nods "I know. Go sit down please. Let me handle this." Santana looks at Quinn then turns to Frannie and points at her "watch yourself." As Santana sits down Quinn turns to Frannie "you give Judy a message for me. She won't ever see me or mine and my wife's children every. She needs to stop asking to see Eden, and so help me God if I find out you have showed her any pictures. I will break your fucking phone and delete everyone you have on your computer of her. Do I make myself clear?" Frannie nods "yeah." Quinn steps up to her sister "I'm not playing. They don't get to see what she looks like ever. Santana and I are raising them to be loving kids. They will not get to meet the bad apples I come from. Your lucky you are in their lives if you want to stay in them then you better not ever let her see a picture of either one of them." Frannie nods "got it. She asked me to ask and I said I would." Quinn shakes her head "God you are so easy."

Frannie looks up at her sister as she walks away "whats that suppose to mean?" Quinn walks over and sits on Santana's lap "it means that no matter what she will always have a hold on you." Frannie goes to argue but Quinn stops her "she does. They may of given us life but what the fuck else did they ever do for us?" Frannie thinks a minute "mom wasn't as bad as dad was." Quinn laughs "you wasn't there the last few years. You didn't see it." Quinn stands up and heads up to their room "I'm going to take a shower any conversation with your mother or father in it better be done before I get back. Because if I hear about either one of them one more time I will hit whoever says it." Santana smirks and looks at Frannie "she was talking to you." Frannie sighs "I'm not the bad guy here Santana." Santana raises and eyebrow at her "well lets see about that. I told you that we was your family but yet you turn around and say I have no say so in the matter of Eden. So if you was to marry someone they wouldn't have a say so in your child's life?" Frannie thinks a minute "depends on the situation." Carmen turns to her "ok lets say that your parents kicked your ass out while being pregnant and coming out as gay. You are pretty much homeless. You have that child then then you get with me and we get married, I adopt the baby and then your dad dies and you find out that your mother wants to see you and the baby but I'm not ok with it after how she done you. Would I have a say in that?"

Frannie opens her mouth a few times then closes it "yeah that's what I thought. Are you even in love with either one of us Frannie or is this just a summer fling for you?" Frannie is shocked at the sudden change in topic "where did that come from?" Casey shrugs "just answer her. Are you?" Frannie thinks a minute and closes her eyes "no. I love you both but I'm not in love with either of you." Carmen nods "that's what I thought. So I'm gonna make this easy for you. When you go back to New York find someone that you can fall in love with. Casey and I will be here and still together. But this is the end of all three of us. I love you to death Frannie but I'm not in love with you either. So its only fair on us to let you go so you can find that one person out there that does make you happy." Frannie looks down at her lap "I didn't mean for this to happen." Casey smiles "look we enjoyed the time we had. It was fun but Carmen is the only one I'm in love with. Like she said I love you to death but it won't ever work out Frannie." Frannie looks up to see both girls smiling at her "so you don't hate me?" Carmen laughs "no. We don't hate you. But we do want you to be happy. Find someone close to your age." Frannie laughs "ok." Santana looks at her "do you ever plan on telling your mother about you being bi? I mean what if you find that one person out there in the world and it turns out to be a woman?" Frannie rest her head on her fist "I'll cross that bridge with I come to it." Santana laughs "yeah make your sister out to be the bad guy till then. I get."

Santana stands up and heads to the kitchen as she walks out of the room they hear Quinn coming down the stairs "conversation over with now?" Frannie nods "yep and I am now single." Quinn turns to the two on the couch "really?" Carmen nods "all taken care of. Don't worry." Quinn turns back to her sister and see's her smiling "you ok with that?" Frannie nods "I am." Quinn nods "alright then. Where's my wife at?" Carmen points to the kitchen "she went that way." Quinn nods and walks out of the room and into the kitchen, she see's Santana standing in front of the fridge "you ok?" Santana sighs "no, I'm fucking hungry and there's no damn food." Quinn walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her "well we can send Casey and Carmen to get some food. Or we can order from Bread stix and have them go get it." Santana shuts the door and turns in her wife's arms "are you trying to butter me up for something?" Quinn laughs "no. I just want to eat something and I don't' want to cook." Santana nods "good point. Lets order and have them go get it." As they walk back to the living room they look at Carmen and Casey "you two are going to go get food. So figure out what you want to eat."

The girls all figure out what they want and Santana orders it, when she hangs up she laughs "I think that was the waitress I scare the shit out of every time we go there." Quinn rolls her eyes "you are so mean to her. She hasn't ever done anything to you and your always mean to her." Santana shrugs "she's a bitch. She just does shit when your not looking." Quinn shakes her head "whatever." She then turns to the other two "you need money?" Carmen shakes her head "I'll get it." Frannie stands up "well I am going to get my stuff packed into my car." Quinn eyes her a minute "I know I'm going to regret asking this but why?" Frannie bites her lip then mumbles "I'm going to stay with mom till the funeral is over then head to New York." Quinn shakes her head "what about Mark?" Frannie sighs "mom knows who he is and why I have him. She doesn't know I'm pregnant yet but I'm going to tell her before I leave." Quinn shakes her head "yeah that way if she tosses you out of the house you'll already be leaving. Good luck." Frannie watches her sister a minute and can tell she is more upset than she is leading on "I love you Quinn." Quinn looks up at her sister "I'm always going to love you Frannie but I don't have to like what your doing." Frannie nods and walks to the stairs "I'll let you know when I leave and get to New York." Quinn shrugs "not holding my breath to any of that this time."

Frannie knows she has a lot to prove to her sister this time and know she will. She manages to get her stuff in the car with Casey and Carmens help. As they are walking back to the house they see Mark bringing his bags over "just put them in the back seat." The man nods and puts them in the car, Frannie walk in the house "well I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you soon ok." Quinn nods "yep." Frannie watches her sister "his funeral is tomorrow and I'll be leaving right after. I'll see you soon." Quinn shrugs and watches her sister walk over to the sleeping babies and kisses them each "I love you both. See you when I can." As she stands up she looks at her sister "can I at least have a hug?" Quinn looks at her sister and then stands up, as she wraps her arms around her she almost loses it then but manages to hold on "I'll call you and text you more. I know I blames a lot of it on Carmen but it was mostly Zachary that kept me from doing it. I promise I will keep in touch this time." Quinn pulls back and clears her throat "we'll see about that." Frannie then turns to Santana and hugs her "take care of her please. Well all of them." Santana nods "I will. And just so you know when your mother turns her back on you and she will just remember who your real family is." Frannie smiles "I will."

She then walks over and hugs Carmen and Casey and kisses them both one last time "bye. Take care of them please." Carmen nods "we will. Be careful and we're still your friends so don't forget about us." Frannie laughs "you wouldn't let me if I tried." With that she walks to the front door and looks at her sister who has her back to her "I love you Lucy Quinn Fabrey." Quinn nods "I love you Francis Clarice Fabrey." Frannie smiles and walks out the door, once she is gone Quinn walks over to Santana and wraps her arms around her. Santana holds her wife and looks at Carmen "can you go get the food? It should just about be ready." Carmen nods and takes Casey's hand and walks out the door, Santana walks Quinn over to the couch and sits her down "you ok baby?" Quinn nods but Santana can tell she's crying "talk to me." Quinn sniffles "she's fucking up. Judy won't accept that baby and Frannie will be even worse when she calls it a bastard child. Or say that she deserved to be rape." Santana runs her hand up and down Quinn's back "I know baby. But all we can do is be here for her." Quinn nods "I know." They stay like that for a little longer till Quinn calms down. Once she has they watch tv with Santana holding Quinn to help her relax till they get back with the food.

* * *

**Just so everyone knows if I update tomorrow it will probably be only one chapter. I had a bad night and didn't get to write any so I only have one chapter wrote out. Long story short I am at the end of my rope with people here and to the point I'm ready to disappear. So as soon as I can write more I will update. But till then please be patient with me. Sorry. **


	95. Chapter 95

Frannie had kept her word to Quinn and let her know that she was leaving to go back to school and that she had made it to New York. Oscar had met her there and showed her what apartment would be her's while she was there. She had managed to see Maribel and Jose before she left as well. Before the girls new it Monday morning was there, as they walk into the kitchen Santana tosses her bag on the counter "I'm just glad coach had half a heart and didn't make us come in at 4 am." Quinn laughs as she feed Jazalyn "well she would of if I hadn't told her a few of the girls was new in town and didn't know where to go. And if she didn't want to deal with Figgins all day she needed to let them come in at the normal time so they could find their classes." Santana makes her and Quinn something to eat as she says "ok well thank you then." Carmen nods as she walks in "amen to that." They all eat breakfast and get the girls ready to leave as they are about to walk out Maribel hands them each money "lunch money ladies." Santana sighs "we have our own money." Maribel nods "I know but I refuse to let you grow up to fast on me. Besides I only have this year and next year so shut up and take it." Quinn laughs and grabs the money "thanks ma. See you tonight." With that each of the girls head out and head to Carla's, once they drop the girls off and head to school Quinn sighs "I can't believe the girls are 5 months old." Santana smiles "before long they will be one." Quinn slaps her "shut up."

Casey looks at them "is it me or is Jazalyn starting to out grow Eden?" Quinn nods "she is bigger. I noticed it last night. I think she might be getting back on track." Santana nods "she was a full term baby she was just small and now that she is straightening out she is growing more." Quinn smiles "she'll sit up for a few seconds on her own but then falls over." Casey smiles "before long she'll be crawling." Santana nods "I know." As they pull in at the school Quinn laughs "she'll also be getting shots again the end of this month." Santana sighs "shit. Well Eden gets them the first of next month and she's worse with them than Jaz is." Carmen nods "amen to that. I had to watch her after the last ones. That wasn't fun. She was crankier than you ever thought about Q." Quinn rolls her eyes "stop talking about my baby like that." As they get out of the car Casey looks around "something seems different." Carmen walks up beside her and grabs her hand "it seems different because this is your last year." Santana grabs Quinn's hand and shakes her head "no. I'm with Case on this one. Something's different." Quinn and Carmen look around and shrug "who knows. They are always doing something, if its important I'm sure they will point it out to all of us." Carmen nods "true. Now lets go find out lockers."

As they walk into the school they look around and Carmen says "ummm ok, that's different." Quinn nods "yeah that wasn't there last year." Santana looks up at the tree that seems to be growing out of the ground in the middle of the entrance "who the hell had a tree planted here?" Just then they all look at each other "Coach." Just then Sue walks up to them "how do you like my new tree? I figured since every single student in this school is lacking oxygen to their brains that a little fresh Oxygen in the building might help them out." Quinn looks at their coach "you do realize that if the right person hears you say that, well they can sue you for slander coach." Sue shrugs "I'm not to worried about all these half brain dead morons in this building." As she turns to the girls she says "now get out of my site, practice tomorrow morning as normal." All of the girls turn and walk down the hall to find their lockers, as they get to the right area Santana laughs "you have to be kidding me." Quinn looks at them a minute "ok mine is on this wall." Santana laughs "I have Carmen's from last year." Carmen laughs "I have the one by Q's." Casey smiles "I have San's old one." All the girls look at each other as Quinn says "Case trade me. You can be over here with Carmen and I'll be over by San." Casey nods and goes to change when Figgins walks past them "I'm sorry ladies but it was set up this way. There will be no changing of locker."

Santana looks at the principle "what? Why not?" Figgins sighs "some of the teachers think that if you two are right beside one another then you will take more time to get to class now that you are married." Quinn rolls her eyes "seriously?" Figgins nods "yes. Now the school board made a new rule this year that no one will be switching lockers. You will stay with the one you are assigned. I'm sorry but that is the new rule. Last year we had to many people doing that and well lets just say it was hard to figure out who's was who's." Santana looks at the man as he walks away and says "good day ladies." Casey looks at Quinn "can they do that?" Quinn sighs "yes. We'll find out all the new rules in home room." With that the girls all put their stuff away and chat for a few minutes before they head off to their first class. As they walk down the hall Mr. Schue walks up to them "hey ladies. You better get to class, because I have a feeling none of you are gonna like some of the new rules." Santana looks at him a minute "why?" The teacher sighs and looks at their hands "that's why. Your allowed to hold hands this morning but once we give you the rule books that stops."

Quinn narrows her eyes at him "why?" The man looks around "because of a student here at the school. They don't believe in homosexuality so they took it to the school board and pretty much forced them to make a rule about PDA for same sex couples." Santana shakes her head "they can't do that. That's discrimination. There are laws against that." The man nods "lower your voice Santana and listen to me." Santana clenches her jaw "fine. What?" Mr. Schue looks at them "I'm telling you this now to keep you from blowing up in class. Your right it is discrimination and the school and school board can be sued. So please just keep your calm and after you get the rule book go back to doing what your doing now. If they send you to the office ask for a lawyer and your parents." Santana smirks "you don't like the rule either." The teacher shakes his head "no I don't and this rule is only going to cause other in the closet gay and lesbian kids at this school to stay there and who knows what because they can't be free to do what they want to do." Quinn nods "got it. Leave class hold hands again get sent to office and as for parent and lawyer." The teacher nods "exactly." Santana laughs "thanks for the heads up." The teacher smiles and walks off "get to class before your late."

As Casey heads to her first class Santana, Quinn and Carmen see they have first period together as they walk in Carmen looks around "oh this is gonna suck." The three see Rachel sitting in the back and head towards her "Berry are we the only girls in this class?" Rachel nods "looks like it to me. I don't see why they only have 4 girls in this class." As they take their seats beside her Santana sighs "well who knows." As the teacher walks in the bell rings, Quinn looks at her paper then to the teacher "new teacher." Santana nods "I see that." They all turn back to the front as the teacher writes his name on the board "good morning class. As you can see my name is Mr. Winters. This is advanced Biology if you aren't suppose to be in here please leave now." Quinn sighs "oh this guy is going to be a real dream." Santana nods "you said it." They look back to the front with the teacher says "in front of you are the new text books you will be using this year. I just took them out of the box this morning, at the end of the year if there is so much as a pencil mark in them at all you will buy that book." Rachel sighs "great. He's worse than Mr. Warner was." Carmen nods "and he was bad." He then holds up a rule book "also on your desk is the new rule book. This period we will be reading that book."

All four of the girls look down at the books in front of them "why do I have the feeling I'm gonna end up hating this guy?" Quinn smiles and glances at her wife "because you hate most of your teachers." Santana laughs "true." Just then they hear the teacher "is something funny about the rules?" Santana and Quinn look up as Santana says "I'm not sure yet. I haven't even opened the book." The man tosses his copy down on his desk "ok then whats so funny?" Santana shrugs "nothing." The teacher looks at his students "I think its time I get to know each one of you. As I call your names raise your hand." He starts off his list "Berry, Rachel?" Rachel raises her hand "alright." Then then moves on to the others till he comes to the L "huh we have three Lopez's. So Lopez, Carmen?" Carmen raises her hand "alright next is Lopez, Lucy." Quinn sighs "its Quinn sir." The man looks at his paper "no it says Lucy so that's what you will be called." Quinn glares at the man as he goes on "alright Lopez, Santana?" Santana raises her hand "the joker of the bunch I see." Santana smirks "no that would be Carmen, but I'm a close second."

The man eyes the girl for a minute then looks at all three of them "ok those two I can tell is a Lopez but your a blond white girl." Quinn stiffens as she looks at the teacher "its my married name." The man raises an eyebrow at her "really?" Quinn nods "yes sir." The man crosses his arms "alright, whats your husbands name?" At this Rachel and Carmen laugh as Quinn smiles "her name would be Santana." The teacher looks between the two girls "I see. Well we'll have a seating chart starting tomorrow." Quinn looks at him "ok and why would that be?" The man smiles "that way you two aren't _interrupting _my class ever." Carmen raises and eyebrow at the man as he goes on "that way if you two aren't sitting together you might get your work done and I won't have to worry about you cheating off one another." Quinn sighs "have you even looked at our grades before this year? We are both straight A students. We are in nothing but advanced classes." The man shakes his head "your grades before mean nothing to me. Now as I was saying starting tomorrow everyone will have assigned seats and that's where you will be sitting while you are in my class." Santana reaches under the table and grabs Quinn's leg and whispers "let it go Q. Remember what Schue said." Quinn leans back in her seat "oh me and this dick head will have one hell of a year. I will have his job by the end of the year wait and see."

Santana smiles "your kinda sexy when your coming up with and evil plan." Quinn smiles "shut up." With that they sit there the rest of the time till the bell rings as they stands up Carmen says "these rules suck." Santana nods "that they do. You ready?" Quinn takes a deep breath "yep." As they get to the door they grab hands and head out, as soon as they step in the hall Mr. Winter says "you just had the rules read to you, are you so small minded that you can't remember them?" Santana shrugs "last I checked we lived in a free country." The man sighs "either let go of each others hand or go to the office." Quinn smirks "neither." The man see's red at the girls smirk "oh I can tell we aren't going to be friends at all this year are we? So how about this let go of each others hand and go to the office. I'm not asking you I'm telling you." Santana shrugs "whatever." As they start down the hall the man groans and mumbles "fucking fags are taking over the world." He turns to his left to see a football player standing there "what are you looking at get to class." The boy looks at him and smiles "no sir. I have to go to the office." With that the boy heads in the direction that Quinn and Santana went.

As he hears the bell ring he see's the girls about to reach the office "Santana, Quinn wait up." The girls stop and turn to the boy "whats up Finn?" Finn looks between them "Santana please promise to not go all Snixx when I say this." Santana raises an eyebrow at him "say what?" Finn sighs "that teacher that send you to the office?" Quinn nods "yeah Mr. Winter's. What about him?" Finn sighs "as you walked off he said "fucking fags are taking over the world." Finn looks at Santana and can see she is mad but it shocks him with Quinn is the one to have the out burst "HE SAID WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME." Finn's eyes widen and he looks at Santana "calm her down before she gets kicked out." Santana turns to Quinn "honey. Lets just go talk to Figgins." Quinn groans "oh fuck that shit." She pulls her phone out of her purse and start calling "who are you calling?" Quinn opens her mouth but stops and speaks into the phone "ma. I need you at the school now." She groans again "if you don't come I'll end up being kicked out for beating the hell out of a teacher. Oh and call the lawyer's office and have him come with you. I'll explain when you get here." With that she hangs up "she coming?" Quinn nods "she was walking out as I hung up and was going to call Mr. Greenway." Santana nods "alright. Finn your coming with us to report what you heard him say."

The boy nods and fallows them into the office, as they sit down Mrs. Foster looks at them and sighs "what did you three do now?" Santana shakes her head and holds up there hands "this. And the new teacher sent us to the office." The secretary nods "I see. Let me tell him your here. Mr. Hudson why are you here?" Finn looks at her "because of the same teacher." The woman nods and goes to the principle as she comes out the man fallows her "alright you three come in." As they walk in he as "has your parents been called?" Santana and Quinn nods but Finn shakes his head "no." Santana turns to him "call Burt." Finn looks at her funny "why Burt and not my mom?" Santana smiles "trust me, call Burt." Finn shrugs and dials his step dads number. After a little while Figgins see's Maribel and a large man walk in "ummm did your mother get remarried?" Santana looks at the man funny and turns to see who is with her mother and smirks "nope." A moment later Burt and Carol walks in behind them "well let me go get them all." As Figging walks out Finn ask "who is he?" Santana laughs "our lawyer." Finn's eyes widen "no shit?" Quinn laughs "no shit."

Just then everyone walks into the office and they see the three teens sitting on the couch "ok now Quinn can you explain to me whats going on?" Quinn looks at Figgins and see's him nod "yeah I'll tell you all whats going on. This summer they made some new rules up." She tosses the hand book to Mr. Greenway "you might want to read it. Then as we was leaving class Santana and I held hands as we started down the hall well guess what one of the new rules is." Mr. Greenway glances threw them and laughs "seriously?" He then turns to the principle "you do realize this is discrimination right?" The principle nods "I do. But they wouldn't listen to me." The lawyer shakes his head "go on." Quinn nods "well he told us to come to the office or let go of our hands. Well San said to him this is a free country and we could do what we want. Well he told us to let go of our hands and go to the office. As we was walking away Finn here heard him say something once we was away from him." Everyone turns to Finn as he looks at them all "I'm not going to get into trouble for repeating what he said am I?" Figgins shakes his head "no, tell us word for word." Finn sighs "fine. He said as these two walks off that and I quote 'fucking fags are taking over the world.' Well that made me mad and I came to the office on my own."

Figgins sighs "I told the board hiring him would be a mistake." Mr. Greenway looks at the man "so whats going to be done about this? Because I'm telling you right now that these two have the right to sue this school and every single member of the board. Plus the teacher that sent them down here." Figgins shrugs "I don't know. I will have to take it to the board, because not only did the students get new rules the staff did as well." Burt shakes his head "that's not good enough. I have a gay son that goes to this school as well. Are you telling me that there is nothing that can be done?" Figgins shakes his head "I didn't say there wasn't anything that couldn't be done. I simply said that _I_ had to take it to the school board. But now say if a few of the parents was to get together and file I law suit against lets say the school and the board and the teacher that could be done faster." Maribel eyes the man "there making it hard on you aren't they." Figgins sighs and nods "yes." Maribel turns to Burt and Carol "if we file it the kids won't be able to be at the school without getting harassed and bullied." Figgins shakes his head "no they wouldn't but it would be best if you do file to keep them out till its settled to keep certain people from do stupid things. You see we have this program to where they can get in activities at school even if they are home schooled. Even if its just for a few weeks."

Quinn looks at Maribel as she sighs "this is going to be one hell of a cluster fuck." Quinn smiles "you said it ma." Maribel glares at the blond then turns to Burt "think you can talk to Blaine's dad and all of us meet at our house tonight to talk about this?" Burt nods "yes. I'm pulling the two boys out of school because of this. I will have them home schooled till this is solved." Santana sighs "there goes my college chances." Figgins shakes his head "no, it might actually help them. To show that you was home schooled and came back and still made straight A's." Santana turns to her mother "you need to call Frank and get Casey out today too." Maribel nods "I am. I am also taking Carmen out." Figgins nods "I think it would be best to call Blaine's father and let him know so he can pull his son out as well." Burt nods and calls as Maribel does the same, Mr. Greenway looks at the kids "how many other gay kids are open and out at this school?" Quinn thinks "San, me, Kurt, Carmen, Casey, and Blaine that we know of. Finn can you think of anymore?"

Santana and Finn think a minute when Santana whispers "what about Lacy?" Figgins laughs "Lacy, cheerio's Lacy?" Santana nods "yeah why?" Figgins shakes his head "her father is Mr. Winters." Quinn tilts her head "his daughter is gay?" Figgins shrugs "that I don't know."Santana shakes her head "no she is. She was hitting on me at cheerio's try outs." Figging thinks "if she is he doesn't know." Just then Maribel and Burt hang up "I'm to take Casey Barnes out of School with me." Burt nods "I'm to take Blaine with me as well." Figgins nods "very well. I'll get all the kids for you." Santana laughs "good luck letting coach know as well." Figgins stops in his tracks as he heads out the door "shoot. I forgot about her." With that he heads out to have the kids all come to the office.


	96. Chapter 96

Once all the kids was in the office Figgins looks at them "alright you are all leaving, I trust that you all will take care of this matter." Mr. Greenway nods "trust me I will." With that they all head out and tell the kids "go get your bags and stuff. We will be leaving." All of them nod and head off to get their stuff. Once they are out of sight Santana looks at Finn "think we should of warned Berry?" Finn sighs "I'll text her at lunch and let her know." Santana nods "alright. See you tonight." With that they all get their stuff and head back to the main door once they are all there Maribel says "alright you all will be going to our house and staying there till we get there. Carol and Carla will be coming to the house to stay with you guys." Santana turns to her mother "I need to talk to you." Maribel nods "alright." Santana sighs "we forgot about Rachel. She has two gay dads." Maribel nods "does anyone know their numbers." Finn nods "I have them." He gives them to her and she smiles "I'll call them and fill them in and they can decide what to do with her." With that Mr. Grennway says "stay at the Lopez house. No one leaves till all of us get there later." All the teens nod and head off to their cars, as they head home Quinn gets a call from Carla. When she hangs up she tells Carmen "go straight to the house, Carla is bring the girls over." Carmen nods and heads to the house with the others fallowing her.

As they pull up in the driveway Santana gets out and tells everyone where to park, when they get in the house the girls take their stuff to there rooms and change. When they come back down they all sit in the living room, after a few minutes Quinn see's Carla pulling up with the girls and she heads out to help her. As she gets Jazalyn out Carla ask "did he seriously say that?" Quinn nods and kisses the baby "yes." Just then Quinn looks down as Jazalyn smiles "ma." Quinn looks at Carla "did she just say ma?" The woman smiles "she's been doing it for about an hour now." Quinn looks down again "did you call me ma?" Jazalyn just smiles at her as they head into the house. When they get in Quinn smirks at Santana "guess who just called me ma." Santana laugh's "is this a game of 20 questions?" Quinn shakes her head "no seriously, guess." Santana shrugs as she hears it again and jumps up "did she just say ma?" Quinn nods "she did." Santana takes the baby and looks at her as she smiles "ma." Quinn takes Eden out of her car seat and looks at her "yeah your not going to are you?" Eden giggles at her mother "that's what I thought." They all sit there and wait for Carol to show up.

Around noon everyone is finally at the house, as Mr. Greenway walks in he says "alright. I have a couple of hours before I have to be back at the office. I went threw your hand book and trust me there are a few discrimination in here that can be sued over." Jose looks at the man "will it hurt the kids if we do this? I mean we won't have to change school for them will we?" Mr. Greenway sighs "I talked to some people and they said that it was Mr. Winters that went to the board about the new rules. No one but him. So with what Finn over heard him say that's enough right there to get him fired and have the rules changed. If they refuse then we will have to sue and they may end up having to go to a different school." Mr. Anderson sighs and sits back "I brought my son here because it was suppose to be a good school. He went to Dalton the year before last and it was good but he wanted to go to this one." Mr. Greenway nods "I understand that completely. I'm pretty sure we can do this our way. But if we do go before any judge they will side with us on it. Because we have an eye witness as to what the man said and this right here so they can't come back and say well its all made up."

Santana turns to her mother "how are we going to be home schooled?" Mr. Greenway smiles "well you see, my wife use to be a teacher. So all we have to do is get all of your classes and a copy of the books and she can teach all of you." Quinn nods "works for me." Santana looks at the man "you do realize that a few of us are in advanced classes only right. Like as in AP classes." The man nods "yes. She was a 12 grade science teacher of some kinds don't ask me. But she does know what she's doing." Santana sighs "I hope so." Maribel turns to the man "I'm sure we can get all that from Figgins or even Sue could get it." Mr. Greenway smiles "leave all that to me. All we have to do is find someplace big enough that they can use it as a class room." Santana thinks a minute and turns to her mother "what about the top floor of your office?" Maribel tilts her head "most of it is used as a storage area but we could move the boxes out of one of the rooms. It use to be an old conference room." Mr. Greenway nods "that would work." They all sit there and discuss what they would need to do for the kids to start learning tomorrow. Once they are done all the adults head off and the teens all head home as well. Carla had made Casey go home with her so they could talk more about it at home.

That evening Quinn's phone rings, as she answers it she hits speaker "hello?" She smiles as she hears Rachel "why on earth didn't you all let me know what was going on? I had to wait till my dad's came to get me after lunch. They said that we will be doing home schooling for a while." Quinn nods "yeah we didn't think about it till after we left the school." Rachel sighs "well at least we can still do glee and you can still do cheerio's." Santana laughs "because I would sure hate to be on the end of Sue's bitch list if we all couldn't be there for those. She may hate glee but it would piss her off if she didn't have a glee club to try and destroy." Quinn looks at her wife and shakes her head "so you do know we are suppose to be at Maribel's office at 8 am tomorrow right?" Rachel sighs "yeah. But I have no clue where it is." Santana looks at the phone" We'll send you the address. Its easy to find. When you go in just tell Diego and he will point you in the right direction." Rachel laughs "alright. Well I'll see you all in the morning." Quinn nods "alright see you then." With that both girls hang up as Maribel walks in "so they have a copy of each one of your text books. You may not get a book but you will get what you need out of it."

Quinn nods "alright. Do they know how long this will all take?" Maribel sighs and sits down "no. He's hoping it won't take long maybe a month at most." Quinn shakes her head "I hope it doesn't take that long." Maribel nods "you and me both. My office will be hectic with teens running in and out all day." Santana smirks "you love all of us." Maribel tosses a pillow at her "I do but I don't want you in the office all year." With that they all sit back and chat till dinner and then get the girls ready for bed and go to bed not long after. The next morning they get up at their normal time and get ready to head to practice "you know if we have to be at the office at 8 we'll have to let coach know so we can leave in time to get there." Quinn nods "I'll talk to her." As they walk in the kitchen they see Carmen and Jose sitting there talking. Well Jose is talking Carmen is mumbling.

They each get a cup of coffee "Carmen please tell me you have had some kinda caffeine." Carmen rolls her head and looks at Quinn "yes. It just hasn't kicked in yet." Jose turns to them "here is your money for lunch. Your mother left it with me last night." Santana laughs "we'll be in her office and she is still giving us lunch money." Jose smiles "kinda what I thought but I didn't say anything." After the girls get done eating they head out to drop of the babies and head to practice. When they get there Sue looks at them and sighs "I told them hiring that jackass wasn't going to do anything but cause a damn problem. Now look whats its cost us, part of my cheerio's and that stupid glee club won't be in the school." Santana looks at her "but at least we can still be here for this." Sue nods "they would of took that away if I hadn't stepped up knowing what was going to happen. I told to Schue and we worked out that I get mornings and he gets afternoons till this is taken care of but then its back to normal war when you get back here full time." Quinn nods "ok. Well we have to be at ma's office at 8 for our classes to start, so we will have to leave here in time to get there." Sue nods "that's fine." With that they start practice, it goes pretty well and it shocks them. When its over Sue looks at Santana "isn't that Lacy the daughter of the asshole that caused all this?" Santana looks at the girl and then turns to Sue "yeah. But what he doesn't know is that she's. She's just hiding it from him."

Sue nods "hummm. Well I'm not going to out her because I saw what it did to you and Q." Santana smiles "thanks coach. I may not like the girl or her father but I would want that to happen to her." Sue nods "alright get out of here before someone starts to think I care." Santana smiles and walks off, as they get to the parking lot Puck runs up to them "hey why aren't you all in school?" Santana sighs and tells him what had happened and Quinn looks at her phone when she's done "we have to go or we're gonna be late." Puck shakes his head "I have that jackass 2nd period. He will regret this." With that the boy walks off and the girls get in the car and head to Maribel's office. When they get there Carmen laughs "her park lot hasn't ever been this full." Santana smiles and shakes her head "your right. Alright we have like three minutes to get to conference room." With that they head in and wave to Diego as they walk by, when they get to the top floor they walk in to see Rachel go on and on about something to their temporary teacher "Berry shut up and sit down." Rachel turns to Santana "I was just letting her know that I have to keep an A average to get into NYADA." Santana rolls her eyes "and I have to keep a 4.0 to get into NYU or Columbia so sit down and shut up."

With that Rachel walks over and sits beside Finn and Kurt as the woman speaks "alright I see everyone is here now?" Quinn nods "sorry about being late, we have cheerio's in the morning so that maybe why we are late sometimes." The woman smiles "thanks fine. We won't really start till about 15 after anyways. So lets get started." With that the woman sits down at the end of the table "ok my name is Mrs. Greenway, my husband managed to get me everything I needed for all of you. How I have no clue but he did. He even managed to get me a copy of all of your books. Now we don't have but one copy of each so I will have to make you copies of what you will need. Maribel has been nice enough to lend us a copy to do that with." She looks around at all the teens "I know this will be hard for you to adjust to but just let me tell you all now that I will help you as much as you need it. IF anything else we can help each other. That work for you all?" All of them nod and she smiles at them "alright lets start by you each telling me who you all are." She looks to her right as Casey starts "I'm Casey Barnes." The woman nods "alright." Next is Carmen "Carmen Lopez." Then the next one "Quinn Lopez." The woman looks down and Quinn rolls her eyes "Lucy but please call me Quinn. I hate the name Lucy, it makes me sound like a damn dog."

Santana laughs "I'm Santana Lopez." They move to the other said as they go on "Finn Hudson." Then to Rachel "Rachel Berry." On to the next one "Kurt Hummel." The woman then looks at the last one "Blaine Anderson." Once they are done she nods "alright then. I have one senior which is Casey right?" Casey nods "yes ma'am." She looks back at her paper "one Sophomore." Blaine nods "yes ma'am." The then looks at the other "ok I have 6 Juniors and 5 Of you are in AP classes I see." All the others nods "ok so that shouldn't be to hard." All of them smile as she opens her folder and hands out papers to them "you will stick with your normal classes you had at school. Now instead of doing this like you would there we will do each of them together like all science together, math so on and so on. Go it?" Everyone nods as she hands them each a science paper "ok science will be first." With that she starts the day with all the kids. By noon they are getting the hang on how things are gonna go, as she looks at the clock she sighs "alright, I dont' know about all of you but I'm hungry. How about we all go across the street to the cafe and get something to eat before finishing the day."

She see's them all nods "alright just leave all your work here and we'll come back and finish it." With that they all stand up and head to the stairs "San." Santana turns to Quinn "huh?" Quinn sighs "I hate to say this but I almost kinda like being home schooled better. She is a better teacher than any of the ones at school." Santana smiles "true." As they walk into the main office Santana see's her brother in law and smirks, as she walks in front of his desk she stops "Who is in charge around here?" Diego leans back and crosses his arms "well that would be Mrs. Lopez but since she is out to lunch that leaves me in charge. Is there a problem?" Quinn rolls her eyes as Santana nods "yep, the room we are in is to damn hot. I don't' think the air is work. Would you be so kind to have maintenance look into that before we get back good sir." Diego smirks "that's and extra charge ma'am." Just then the new teacher walks up to them "no bothering her employee's. Come on you guys." Santana laughs "he's not an employee. He's my sisters husband." The woman smiles "well he is still working. Lets get to the cafe."

Santana smiles "yes ma'am." She turns back to her brother in law "but seriously it is really hot up there. Can you have them check the vents please." Diego nods "will do. I'll have it fixed before you all get back. Now take blondie and feed her." Quinn waits till the woman's back is turns and flips Diego off who laughs "no thank you. Your married to my sister in law." Quinn blushes and walks out the door with the others. As they walk across the street Carmen laughs "that's why she left us money, she wasn't going to be here when we went to lunch." As they walk into the cafe Santana looks around "is there a table big enough for 9?" The waitress looks around "yes that one over there. The long one." Santana nods "thank you." With that they all walk over and sit down to order. Once they order their food Carmen looks at the teacher "did your husband tell you how long we would be out of school?" The woman takes a drink of water "no. He just asked me if I could teach you all while he took care of the problem. He told me what was going on and I have to say I got a little mad when he told me. But he said he would work as fast as he could, but to be honest after meeting you all, I kinda miss teaching." Quinn smiles "well to be honest, your probably the best teacher we have ever had. Maybe you should come back and teach at the school when the other one gets fired."

The woman sits back in her seat "I hadn't thought about that. I mean our kids are all off at college now. All I do all day is sit at home and clean." Santana smirks "well you would be a good one. You would even have me, Q, Carmen and Berry." The others look at her "we all have the same teacher. Just different hours." Santana shrugs "see you would still get to teach us." The woman smiles "I'll talk to my husband tonight." Just then they bring the food out for them "alright. Lets eat and get back over there." With that all the kids eat their lunch while chatting with each other and the new teacher. When they got done they headed back over to the office and finished their day out. By the time they all left and headed back to the school for glee club they loved the new teacher. As they walk into the school they run into the one teacher they didn't want to see "well well well. What do we have here? Why are you all here if your being home schooled?" Santana looks at the man "we can still be in after school activities. Its a policy the school has. So excuse up before you make us late." The man steps in front of them "that wouldn't' be a good idea. I mean all of you are nothing more than a bunch of freaks that don't need to be around other kids without corrupting them."

Before the kids could say anything they hear a male voice "well that's not for you to decide is it? I believe the school board made that rule a while back and any kid that is home school can join in on activities at the school of their choice. Now please move before my kids will be late." The man goes to open his mouth when Sue steps in front of him "shut that trap of yours before I have a non student of this school kick your ass for even opening it." The man raises an eyebrow at her "you think I'm scared of a student?" Sue laughs "you should be. I've seen her kick this shit out of grown as men before and she has sent her sister to the hospital a few times. Now shut the hell up and leave the school." The man glares at her and then turns and walks out as Sue shakes her head and says "pity. I was so hoping to let Sandbags kick the shit out of him. Oh well, get this group of misfits where they need to be hair troll." With that all the kids and the teacher heads to the choir room.


	97. Chapter 97

The next week the kids are getting use to the routine of how they are going to school. By the weekend they had figured out how to do it without being late to anything. As they was walking into the choir room Friday afternoon they all see Puck smile at them "I'm having a party this weekend. You all have to come." Rachel rolls her eyes at him "why? So most of us can get tortured by the stupid jocks?" Puck smiles "no. Because its just the glee club. We miss you guys." Santana sighs and looks at him "can't." Puck frowns "why not?" Quinn pushes her bottom lip out some and looks at the ceiling and shakes her head as she says "oh I don't know maybe because we have two infant daughters at home." Puck looks at the blond and see's she is looking at him "well what about a sitter." Quinn sighs "they are at a sitter everyday while we are in school. Ma and pa can't watch them plus the twins and well Carmen will be going. So you tell me?" Puck opens his mouth a few times and then looks around to see if anyone will help him out. Quinn nods her head "yeah, that's what I thought."

As Quinn walks over and takes a seat Santana watches her a minute then shakes her head and walks over to sit by her, once she sits down she looks at Quinn "what was that about?" Quinn looks at her wife out of the corner of her eye "your seriously asking me that right now?" Santana nods "I am. Now what was that about?" Quinn sighs and lifts her head up and looks at her wife "we have two kids Santana. When we made the choice of keeping them or taking them out lives stopped. We no longer get to be teens, we have responsibilities now." Santana raises and eyebrow at her wife "I know that Q but why are you being so snappy today?" Santana leans in closer and lowers her voice "did you start today?" Quinn slams her book she is reading down on the chair beside her and fully turns and faces her wife "are you fucking kidding me?" Santana looks around to see that they have gained everyone's attention in the room but can't stop Quinn as she goes on "we don't have fucking free time anymore San. We are teen moms, there is no fucking way we can do anything anymore. And now your gonna sit here and ask me if I started? What the actual fuck? I mean seriously, would I like to be able to go out once in a while? Fuck yes but is that going to happen anytime soon? Hell no. Now would you like to keep going with this conversation or would you like to fucking drop it?"

Santana looks around at the room and see's just about everyone in there with both eyebrows raised looking at them "fine, I'll drop it." Quinn turns back in her seat and picks up her book again "good. And unless you want to sleep in the guest room tonight I suggest you keep your mouth shut about the fucking shit." Before anyone can hear Santana answer the teacher walks in "alright guys." Quinn tunes him out and keeps reading her book because for some reason she is in the mood to fight and she has no idea why. Santana sits beside her but keeps glancing at her and hears Quinn after a while "keep looking at me like that and you will sleep someplace other than in bed with me, got it?" Santana sighs and turns her back to her wife and mumbles "fucking hell." She turns to see Carmen smirking and she flips her off, Carmen laughs and leans down to her "no thanks. I'll let you have angry sex with Q there." Santana glances over her shoulder and shakes her head "fuck that shit. She isn't getting any tonight. Angry sex with Q, that shit hurts like hell and I always have bruises and bite marks."

Little did Santana know Quinn had heard what she said and turns and looks at her and leans towards the back of her head "then if you can't handle angry sex then you get no sex." Santana's eyes widen and she turns her eyes to the side Quinn leaned to "shit." Quinn nods as she leans back in her chair "mmmhhmmmm didn't think I heard did you. Just remember _honey_ my hearing is better than yours." Santana looks down at the floor in front of her and shakes her head but says nothing else. As glee club is coming to an end Puck walks up to Santana who watches her wife walk out of the room fallowed by Casey and Carmen "your in the dog house huh?" Santana sighs "yeah." Puck purses his lips "I want you guys to be there even if its for a few hours. Isn't there anyone who can watch the girls for one night?" Santana sighs as she walks to the door "I'll see. But if not then maybe some other time." Puck nods as they walk towards the doors "yeah, if you can't we'll figure something out." Santana nods and walks out the door "see you later." Puck nods and walks off as Santana looks at Carmen's car, taking a deep breath she slowly walks over to it. She see's Quinn is back in her book and opens the back door and hears her say "if you get in this car and open your trap once, I will open the door and kick you out of the car." Santana looks at Carmen who looks at Quinn funny "you know what, I think I'll walk home. Carmen can you help her get the girls and pay Carla for me?"

Carmen nods and watches as Santana slams the door shut and starts walking, Casey turns to the other blond in the car "are you seriously going to let her walk 2 miles home?" Quinn shrugs "she chose to walk. I didn't tell her to." Carmen sighs as she backs out of the parking lot mumbling "well you didn't give her much of a choice either." Quinn glances up at the driver but keeps her mouth shut knowing her mood is only getting worse. Santana watches as the car heads towards Casey's house and she see's Dani get out of a car and head towards her as they others fallow Carmen and them "Santana why are you walking?" Santana sighs "it was either walk home or get into a huge fucking fight with Q." Dani nods and walks beside the girls "you do realize its almost a 3 mile walk right?" Santana nods "yep." Dani watches as Santana sits down on the curb and pulls her phone out "but your not walking are you?" Santana laughs as she sends a text "nope." Dani sits down beside her and ask "who's picking us up then?" Santana smirks "my sister. She just left work and is picking us up and dropping us off at home." Dani nods "I see." As they sit there and wait Santana looks at Dani "you and Bristol doing better?"

Dani thinks a minute "I know she fucked up, but I do love her. I mean its not like she cheated on me but it hurt none the less." Santana nods "I get it." Dani shakes her head "I don't know what to do. I mean I love her more than anything in the world but hearing her call me some other woman's name while we was having sex that... that hurt worse than anything." Santana turns and looks at her "so what are you going to do?" Dani sighs "she took me out on a date just me and her, it made me remember why I fell in love with her. Before that I was ready for a divorce, but now... I can't imagine my life without her in it." Santana nods "I know what you mean. I mean Q is being a major bitch today but I can't imagine my life without her in it. She is my heart and soul, her and our two girls. But its killing her that we can't get out like we use to. You know she hasn't been out to a party or anything since she found out she was pregnant." Santana turns to see Dani looking at her "so its been what about a year?" Santana nods "yeah. I mean I get her point but we are still young, we have to be able to at least get one night once in a while for just the two of us. You know?" Dani nods "I see what your saying."

Just then Aida pulls up and rolls her window down "did someone call for a taxi?" Santana smiles and stands up "yeah. Can you take us home please?" Aida nods "yeah get in." As they get in Aida looks at her sister "what did you do to piss her off and make you walk?" Santana sighs and tells her sister about what had happened when she's done Aida looks at her "Diego and I can keep the girls for a night. The only one we have tonight is Maddi anyways." Santana looks at her sister "you don't have a crib." Aida purses her lips "then we can come stay at your house and then we will. That way Maddie can see her grandparents, aunt and uncle along with her cousins." Santana smiles "you sure?" Aida nods "yeah, you remember all the times we would get mamá and papá to watch the kids so we could go out once in a while. Your both really young and your going to go nuts if you stay in all the time with just the girls and everyone. You have to get out and live." Santana laughs "try telling Q that." As they pull into the driveways Aida smirks and gets out and heads to the house "HEY QUINN." Quinn looks at her confused from the couch "I'm right here." Aida turns and looks at her and smiles "oh, hey. Diego, Maddie and I are going to come over here tonight and stay. We are going to keep the girls and you and Santana are going to leave this house and not come back till tomorrow. Your young and you need to be out and about once in a while. I'm not taking no for an answer either."

Quinn looks at Santana who is standing behind her sister "you asked her to keep them?" Santana shakes her head and opens her mouth but Aida speaks up first "no she didn't. She told me why I had to pick her up and I offered to take them for the night. Look I know what its like to have a kid at a young age. So trust me when I say your going out tonight and WE are keeping the girls. Now I am going home and getting the other two and by the time I get back here your cute little blond ass better be ready to leave this house. Do I make myself clear?" Quinn goes to argue but Maribel speaks up "she's right Quinn. All you do is take care of the girls. You need a night out once in a while." Quinn sighs and looks at Aida "ok since we aren't suppose to come home till tomorrow, where exactly are we suppose to sleep?" Aida laughs "my sister has a key to my house. I'm sure you can sleep there." Quinn sighs and looks at her wife "fine." Santana smiles "good. Maybe this will relax your ass a bit." With that Aida leaves and tells Quinn that she has till 6 to be ready.

Once Aida is gone Quinn looks at Santana "your so had." Santana sighs "I didn't ask her I swear to you." Maribel turns to Quinn "I want you to listen to me Quinn. Your a mother now but that doesn't stop your life. You have to go out once in a while or your gonna loose your mind." Quinn turns to Maribel "but that would make me just like Judy and Russell." Maribel sighs "Jose and I use to go out once in a while. Does that make us like them?" Quinn shakes her head "no." Maribel nods "its human nature sweetie. If you don't get out with just you and your wife once in a while you will end up hating each other or your kids." Quinn raises both eyebrows "I couldn't ever hate my kids." Maribel nods "that's what Bella said too. And look where she is. She never when out when Hector was little or after Carlos, Bernie was the only one she ever left and went out to do anything. Do you want to turn out like her?" Quinn's eyes widen "hell no." Maribel nods "then go get ready, your going out tonight." Quinn cares Jazalyn upstairs with her since she was the one she was holding at the time. Once she is out of sight Santana turns to her mother "is that part of Bella's problem?" Maribel laughs and shrugs "hell if I know but it got Quinn to go out didn't it?"

Santana laughs and walks over to pick Eden up "your and evil woman sometimes." Maribel smirks "just remember that." Santana shakes her head and heads up to the bedroom where Quinn is. As she walks in and shuts the door she see's Quinn in the closet "where are we going to go San?" Santana lays Eden in the portable crib in their room with Jazalyn and walks to the closet "why don't we go to Pucks. I mean we haven't hung out with them since the wedding." Quinn tilts her head "if we go someone will have to stay sober." Santana nods "I will if it makes you feel better." Quinn laughs "I love you but no. Casey or Carmen will have to stay sober so they can drive." Santana shrugs "I would though." Quinn leans over and kisses her "I know you would." Santana smiles "so am I forgive for whatever I done earlier?" Quinn sighs "I wasn't really mad at you. You just pushed a few buttons." Santana nods "good to know. So what are we wearing?" Quinn looks at the cloths and smirks "your wearing this." She pulls out a tight red dress and hands it to Santana "oh I am am I?" Quinn nods "yep."

Smirking Santana looks at Quinn's cloths "then you are wearing this." She pulls out a thin white sun dress "you do realize that in certain light you can see right threw this right?" Santana smiles and nods "yep." Quinn laughs and shakes her head "your something else." With that Santana heads to the bathroom to shower "but you still love me." As Quinn hears her shut the door she smiles "more than you know." She plays with the girls till Santana is done showering and comes out in a towel "watch them while I shower." Santana nods and starts getting dressed while Quinn showers. Once she's done she walks into the bedroom and whistles "damn." Santana turns and looks at her while she holds Eden who is pulling her hair "not so bad yourself there Q." Quinn walks over and picks Jazalyn up "what do you think lil S?" Santana glares at her "your not calling her lil S." Quinn smirks "as long as you call Eden lil Q, I'm calling her lil S. I mean she does look a lot like you." Santana rolls her eyes "you suck." Quinn smirks "that I do." Santana turns and looks at her a moment then shakes her head and puts her shoes on "Eden your momma is so in for it." Eden looks at her and smiles "you don't care though do you." Quinn laughs "all she cares about is that you feed her and change her when she wants them both done."

Once the girls are both ready they head down the stairs to see Aida and Diego "new you'd see it my way." Quinn smiles "you sure you can handle them?" Diego nods "yep. If you remember we have two we're raising." Santana laughs "shit. What the fuck was I thinking." Maddie looks at her aunt "money in the jar." Santana rolls her eyes and pulls a dollar out and hands it to Maddie "there because I'm sure I will say at least 3 more before I leave." Maddie rolls her eyes and takes the money from her aunt "lazy. You could of put it in there yourself." Santana leans down and kisses her cheek "why when I have you to do it for me." Maddie wipes her face off and runs out of the room. Diego turns to Quinn "alright give me that one." Quinn kisses the baby a few times and hands her over "she'll be hungry before long." Diego nods "we know what we're doing blondie chill a bit." Santana smiles "well Aida knows what she's doing. You well we aren't so sure about that." Diego slaps her arms as she hands Eden to her sister "jackass. Oh and no having sex in our bed." Santana smirks "how about the kitchen then?" Diego glares at her "no." Santana sighs "fine, couch it is." Aida laughs "no sex at all. If you do we don't want to hear about it."

Quinn smirks but before she can say anything Aida holds her hand up "no. I don't want to hear about it. Just do your dead and leave it at that." Quinn laughs and walks off to find the other two. She finds them in the kitchen and hears Maribel say "one of you will have to be the DD. If I find out all of you got drunk and one of you drove. Well lets just say my brush hasn't been used in a while and I will use it on both of you and Casey when I'm done with you, your parents will get a turn." Casey smiles "I'm not drinking tonight. I promise." Maribel nods "you better not." Quinn walks in and smiles "you two ready?" Both girls nod "yeah." Quinn leans over and kisses Maribel on the cheek "see you tomorrow ma." Maribel nods "have a good time sweetie." With that Quinn walks out of the room "ready?" Santana kisses both girls "be good for Aunt Aida. Uncle Diego, well show him how you do me once in a while." Diego rolls his eyes "they love me."

Quinn walks over and kisses both babie "don't listen to your mamá, she'll end up getting you into trouble one day." Diego smiles "see at least blondie is on my side." Santana rolls her eyes and flips him off but hear "SANTANA MARIA LOPEZ DO IT AGAIN AND YOU WILL STAY HOME TONIGHT." Santana turns towards the kitchen "how the hell?" Aida shrugs "I'm telling you a fucking super ninja or something." Santana shakes her head "alright lets leave while I still can." With that they all head out to get something to eat and head to Puck's.


	98. Chapter 98

Once they had got something to eat they headed towards Puck's house, Quinn looks at Santana as they get closer "if there is more than the glee club there. I'm not staying." Santana smiles "if there is, we can go to Aida's and have our own party." Quinn smiles "humm I think I like that idea better." Casey laughs "well lets go to Puck's for a while then we can go to Aida's and have a small party. Work for you all?" All three nods "good because we're here and looks like no one is here but who he said." Santana sighs "for now." As they get out of the car and walk towards the door they see it open and Puck standing here "hey ladies. I didn't think you would show up." Santana laughs "you can thank my mother and sister." Puck nods "will do. Come on in." As they walk in they see that all the glee club is sitting in the living room and they head in there. When they sit down Casey looks at them "what do you want to drink?" They all tell her and she heads off to get it, when she comes back she hands them each their drink while she drinks water.

After a while they are all feeling the alcohol and get up to start dancing, as they are dancing Santana leans into Quinn "please don't let angry drunk Quinn out tonight." Quinn smiles "I won't." With that Santana kisses her on the cheek and keeps dancing with her wife. Around 10 Santana is sitting with Finn and Sam talking to them and starts hearing shouting "fuck." Finn laughs "angry drunk Quinn." Santana nods and heads to the kitchen to see Quinn circling Puck "you know what, Eden is the only good thing that came out of fucking you." Puck holds his hands up "Q calm down." Quinn shakes her head "NO. YOU GOT ME DRUNK AND THEN FUCKED ME." Santana stops at the door and listens as Quinn goes on " I WASN'T EVEN SURE AT FIRST WHAT WAS HAPPENING TILL I FELT THE PAIN." She steps around the corner to see Quinn has Puck back up against the counter by the stove "Q?" Quinn shakes her head "stay out of this San. This is between me and FUCKERMAN." Santana sighs and see's the boy looking at her "Q come on. Lets just go." As Santana walks over to her wife she hears Quinn and smiles at what she says "I no longer have abs because of you."

Puck looks at Santana "whats her deal?" Santana flinches when Quinn jerks her arm away from her "MY DEAL IS YOU DICK HEAD. YOU GOT ME FUCKING WASTED AND FUCKED ME TILL YOU WAS DONE WITH ME THEN FUCKING LEFT ME THERE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HELL HAD JUST HAPPENED TO ME. THEN YOU BECAME THIS DICK HEAD AND HARASSED THE HELL OUT OF ME. THAT'S MY FUCKING DEAL." Santana looks at the boy "please tell me she's wrong." Quinn turns to her wife "OH I didn't tell you that part did I?" Santana looks at her wife then her friend "no." Puck looks around feeling kinda guilty "you got her drunk then fucked her. Did you realize what you was doing?" Puck opens his mouth but Quinn speaks up first "OH HE DID ALRIGHT. HE ONLY HAD ONE FUCKING DRINK." Santana looks between the two and pulls on Quinn's arm "its time to go." Quinn shakes her head "no." Turning back to Puck she says "I never got my chance to say any of this till now. So I'm going to say it." She takes a step closer and lowers her voice "was it what you thought it would be? HUH? Fucking the head cheerleader, your best friends girlfriend at the time. What is everything your dreamed it would be? What is as good as you thought it would be?" Puck looks at Santana "please San."

Santana slides her way between the two of them and grabs her wife's face "baby. Lets just leave and forget about him. We can go have our own fun ok?" Quinn shakes her head "no. I want him to answer." Santana sighs but stays between them "Puck just answer her." Puck swallows and Santana can hear him "San don't make me do this." Santana opens her mouth but Quinn cuts her off "no. Your gonna answer me. What is?" Puck sighs and looks around to see they have gained everyone's attention and closes his eyes and whispers "yes." Quinn scuff "some fucking man you are." Santana wraps her arms around her wife and whispers in her ear "let just leave baby." Quinn stares t Puck a minute "oh I bet you would love to see that wouldn't you? I mean you fucked me and you fucked her but I bet you would love to see the two of us together huh? Oh I'm sure you would love to be in the middle of that as well." Puck tries to move but can't because he is now trapped between the counter and Santana with Quinn pushing on them both, Santana tilts her head a minute and then sighs "Puck that better not be what I think it is." The boy blushes at Quinn looks at him "oh you better not even be getting hard against my wife."

Puck holds his hands up "I'm sorry Q. I'm a guy. Put any other guy in this room in my position and they would be too. Well maybe except for Kurt or Blaine." Quinn swings at the boy but Santana picks her up "alright Q that's enough. Casey go take Carmen to the car please." Casey nods and pulls Carmen to the car, Santana puts Quinn down a few feet away from Puck "you going to walk?" Quinn glares at the boy and lunges at him again and Santana catches her and tosses her over her shoulder "guess not. Alright everyone it was good seeing you all. Rachel can you hand me those two purses?" Rachel nods and hands them to the girl as she carries a kicking and screaming Quinn out of the house. When they get to the front yard the girl is kicking hard enough Santana almost drops her, so Santana reaches up and slaps Quinn on the ass hard "stop before I drop you on your fucking head Q." That got her attention and she stops "put me down San." Santana sighs "when I get you to the car I will." Quinn props her head up on her hands that are braced against Santana's back "I can walk you know." Santana laughs "sure. That's why I had to carry your ass out of the house kicking and screaming." As they get to the car Santana puts Quinn down and opens the door "get in." Quinn sighs and gets in, as she scoots over Santana gets in beside her.

Carmen looks back at the two and laughs "that was kinda funny." Santana sighs "no it wasn't." She then turns to Casey "head to Aida's." Casey nods and starts towards Santana's old house with Carmen telling her how to get there. Santana turns to her wife and can see she is still pissed "talk to me." Quinn bites her lip and shakes her head "no." Santana turns the blond's head to look at her "talk to me Q. Why didn't you tell me all that to begin with?" Quinn lets a tear roll down her face "because." Santana leans in and wipes the tear away "because why?" Quinn leans her head on Santana's shoulder and whispers in her neck "because it could of been called rape." Santana nods "it could of. Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn reaches up and wipes her eyes as she stays put "I don't know. I thought maybe I really did ask for it." Carmen turns in her seat "Q, no one ever ask for it. Did you tell him no?" Quinn sighs "a couple of times but he would keep handing me alcohol and finally I said fuck it. I remember getting wasted and him taking me to my room. I remember him stripping me and I remember everything he done. But after the alcohol I stopped telling him no." As they pull into Aida's driveway Santana looks at Quinn "you still should of told me." Quinn nods "I know. I thought I could confront him but didn't till tonight."

Carmen sighs "well what do you want to do about it?" Quinn shrugs "nothing. Its over with, I can't take it back and while we was having sex I never told him no or stop. So it wasn't really rape. I just regretted it." As they get out and head to the house Santana pulls her keys out and hands them to Casey "unlock it." She then turns to the other car in the driveway "unless your gonna sleep in the car come in." She see' them get out and head to the house as they walk in. Santana sighs and heads to the kitchen "anyone want anything?" Quinn nods "food." Santana laughs "figured you did." As they all walk into the kitchen Santana sighs "Aida did you not fucking cook tonight?" She closes the fridge and heads to the phone "fuck it. Who wants pizza?" She see's everyone nod and orders the food. Once she orders it she walks into the living room "Q and I will take Aida's room. Carmen you and Casey can have the guest room that was Q's room to begin with." She see's Carmen nod and turns to the others "Liv you can have Maddie's room, it has her name on the door." The woman nod and she turns to the other two "you two can have Dante's room. He has a full size bed." They all nod and wait for the food to get there.

As the food arrives Santana goes and pays for it, when she comes back in she sets it down and looks for the one she is wanting "do not get anything on the couch or chairs. Aida will kill you." They all nod and Santana walks over and grabs Quinn's hand "come with me." Quinn stands up and fallows Santana to the back porch "when did they close this in?" Santana smiles and sits down "over the summer. That's why Diego misses so much work." Quinn nods "that's why ma had to work so much." Santana smiles "you got it." Santana opens the box and both girls start eating "so why are we out here?" Santana shrugs "I wanted a little alone time with my wife. I mean time where we aren't going to bed or having sex. All though that does sound like fun." Quinn laughs "not gonna happen for about a week baby." Santana stops chewing and looks at her, after a moment she smiles "new it was about to happen." Quinn sighs "yeah. I should of seen it coming too." Santana shrugs "oh well. We can still cuddle, your good for other things besides sex." Quinn laughs "good to know." Santana smiles and goes back to eating. They sit there in silence a few minute till Quinn speaks up again "I'm not sure I want to be a lawyer anymore."

Santana turns and looks at her and see's Quinn looking out in the back yard "what do you want to do then?" Quinn sits back in her chair and crosses her legs "your not gonna like it." Santana turns and looks at her "ok and why won't I like it?" Quinn chews her last bite and looks at her "because I could be in danger at times." Santana sighs "what?" Quinn picks up another piece of pizza "I kinda want to join the FBI." Santana chokes on her pizza "are you fucking kidding me?" Quinn shakes her head "no. I'm serious." Santana stands up and heads in the house and Quinn watches her, after a moment she comes back out and hands Quinn a glass "here." Quinn takes it and looks at her "what do you think?" Santana takes a long drink from her bottle and turns to Quinn "look. I may not like the job you pick and I will end up with grey hair before I'm 30 if you do this. But I'm going to stand behind you no matter what baby. Whatever you want to do to be happy do it." Quinn smiles "thank you." Santana shrugs "welcome. But there is a plus side to that." Quinn turns and raises an eyebrow at her "whats that?" Santana smiles as she picks up another piece of pizza "handcuffs." Quinn burst out laughing as Santana sits there and smiles "Oh God. Seriously?" Santana nods "you know I can be kinky at times."

Quinn shakes her head and gets a drink from her glass "your something else Mrs. Lopez." Santana leans over and kisses her "so are you." After a minute Santana tilts her head "how do you get into the FBI?" Quinn wipes her mouth and turns to her "I looked it up the other day. I have to be at least 23 years old so by the time I'm done with college I will be. Or close to it." Santana nods "ok what else?" Quinn smiles as she goes on "I have to have a minimum of a four years Bachelors degree, Be physically able to complete the training and execute the duties. This includes the ability to fight, complete fire arms training, and other duties as required. Basically I have to be physically fit." Santana nods "you can do all that." Quinn nods "that's not all. I have to be able to transition into one of the following areas of expertise Law, Language, Accounting, along with a bunch of other stuff." Santana sighs "so basically you have to be a robot. Sounds fun." Quinn shakes her head "no. I can do this all while in school pretty much but I may also have to work as a cop for a while to get what they call professional work experience." Santana turns and looks at her "that I don't like." Quinn sighs "me either but if I have to I will."

Santana sits there a minute "you'll be able to go when you are 24." Quinn nods "I know." Santana sighs "I'll still be in school." Quinn nods "I know that too." Santana turns and looks at her "this will be hard. I mean IF you have to go off somewhere while I'm still in school then its going to put a strain on our marriage." Quinn sighs "that's the only part I'm not liking." Santana closes her eyes "but if its what you want to do then you should do it. I mean you won't be able to take the girls so I will have to keep them." Quinn nods "that's the other part I HATE about it. I'll only get to see them on weekends that I'm not busy." Santana opens her eyes "well we have a little bit of time before then. How about we head upstairs and cuddle for a while." Quinn smiles "I'd like that." With that they finish their drinks and head in the house. As they are walking threw the living room Santana says "we are going to bed. See you in the morning." Every nods as the two walks off, they strip down and crawl in the bed and cuddle as close as they can, after a while Quinn kisses Santana as she says "I love you Q. Night." Quinn smiles and cuddle closer to her "Night baby. I love you too." With that the girls close their eyes and drift off to sleep.


	99. Chapter 99

The next morning the two girls wake up about the same time "man I feel like shit." Santana pulls the covers over her head "my head is killing me Q. SHHHHH." Quinn smiles and pulls the covers off her head "I drank more than you so you shhhh." Santana pulls Quinn to where she is laying on her chest "that you did. Do you remember all of last night?" Quinn sighs and makes circles on Santana's stomach around her belly button "yeah. I didn't get so drunk I couldn't remember." Santana kisses the top of her head "so you really want to join the FBI?" Quinn kisses Santana's chest "I do. I mean we have seen so much crazy in our life times that I want to be able to do something about it other than just be a lawyer. I want to be able to put them in jail and make them stay there." Santana nods "I get it." After a few minutes Santana looks at the clock "we need to get up and head home soon." Quinn sits up and Santana smiles "sleep good?" Quinn stretches "I guess why?" Santana sits up beside her and leans over and kisses her nipple "because your bra is coming off." Quinn looks down and smiles "yeah I didn't have a shirt to wear so I just slept in my bra, like you did." Santana stands up and grabs her dress "its fine by me." Quinn laughs "I'm sure it is."

Once they are dressed they grab their shoes and head to the first floor where they hear everyone else, as they walk in they see Dani and Bristol cooking and walk over and sit down "know what this reminds me of?" Santana looks at Carmen as she sits down "what?" Carmen smiles "when I first moved in with you all and ma would cook us breakfast before school and on weekends." Quinn smiles "I miss those days." Santana sighs "yeah but they have the twins to deal with now. We are pretty much on our own." Carmen nods and lays her head back down "I know. I just miss it." The girls go on talking to each other oblivious of the adults that was ease dropping on them, as they look over and see the girls talking Olivia sighs "maybe we need to tell Maribel whats bothering them." Dani shrugs "is it really our place?" Olivia sits there a minute and nods "I think it it. I'll talk to her today when we get back." The other two nod and finish breakfast, when its done they put it on the table "Aida called and told us to feed you. We could use anything in here just make sure you was all ok when we brought you home." Casey laughs "I'm fine."

Carmen glares at her "shut up." Casey smirks "that's what being a DD does. Keeps you from having a hang over." All of them sit down to eat and the women watch Quinn because Carmen and Casey filled them in on what had happened. When they are done eating Bristol looks at her "can I talk to you?" Quinn nods and stands up "sure." They head out the back door and Bristol ask "you ok?" Quinn sighs "yeah. I take it you know what happened last night." Bristol nods "do you need to releave some anger?" Quinn thinks a minute "I'm not sure. I mean yelling at him last night helped a lot." Bristol nods "alright but if you do call me ok." Quinn nods "I will." With that they head back into the house to see everyone is ready to head home, as they walk out Santana locks the door and puts the key in her purse. As they head home Quinn laughs "Aida will be happy to know that no sex happened in her bed." Carmen laughs "can't say that about the guest room." Santana shakes her head "keep it to yourself Carmen." As they pull up at the house, they head in to find everyone sitting and talking "have a good night?"

Santana looks at her brother in law "I guess." Aida looks at Quinn "so sex in our bed right?" Quinn laughs "no worries. I could if I wanted to." Aida laughs "good to know." As they sit down Santana ask "how was those two?" They look over to see the girls in the floor, Eden is on her back and Jazalyn is on her stomach holding herself up. Aida smiles "they was good." Quinn looks at them "Jaz was you a good girl for Aunt Aida?" The little girl turns at hearing her name and her mothers voice, she drops down and scoots to turn and face her once she is she raises herself up again "oh Lord your gonna be crawling before long." Santana gets down on the floor on her knees and kisses the babies head "let me go change and I'll be back." Jose laughs and looks her "might want to take a shower. The both of you, you stink." Both girls roll their eyes "fine." They get up and head up the stairs and see Carmen coming out of her room fully showered and dressed "ha ha I didn't have to be told." As she heads down the stairs the other two head up to shower.

Once they are done they come back down to see Maddie sitting in the corner pouting and Aida looking at Baileys head "I think your ok girl." Quinn walks over and looks at the dog "what happened?" Aida turns to her daughter "want to tell her or want me to?" Maddie sinks down in her chair as she looks at Quinn but says nothing. Aida sighs "fine. I'm tell her." She turns to Quinn "this one got mad because Bailey was trying to play with her and she didn't want her to, as Bailey went to jump in the middle of her play area out back she picked up a stick and hit Bailey in the head with it. Her dad seen her do it but tried to lie her way out of it." Aida looks down at Bailey who is now laying on Quinn's feet "so she got her ass smacked and put in time out. She knows better." Quinn sighs "Maddie, she is still a puppy. A big puppy but still a puppy. She is so use to you playing with her when your hear that she thinks its ok to play every time your here. You can't go around hitting her, it would be like hitting one of those four in the head. Do you understand?" Maddie looks at the babies who are all laying in the floor on a blanket, she turns back to Quinn and she can see the little girl is crying "I didn't know she was still a puppy."

Santana nods "she is only 9 months old. She isn't much older than those two." Maddie see's her pointing to Eden and Jazalyn and turns back "I'm sorry." Quinn nods "I know you are but you need to tell Bailey sorry now just me." Maddie looks at her mother who nods for her to get up as she walks towards the dog Quinn see's her move away from the girl, Quinn bends down "Bailey come here." The dog comes back to Quinn "stay." Maddie slowly walks over and kisses the dog on the head "I'm sorry Bailey." The dog looks at Quinn as Maddie wraps her arms around her "its ok Bailey." The dog relaxes as Maddie pulls back "I'm really sorry Bailey." The dog looks at her a minute the licks the girls chin "she forgives you, but your still in time out so go sit back down please." Maddie stands up and walks over to the chair and sits back down "shit maybe I should of let you deal with her to begin with. Busting her ass she didn't even cry." Santana laughs from her spot on the floor with the babies "maybe you should of let her grandma bust her ass. I bet she would of cried then." Maddie looks at Maribel with wide eyes as she says "she doesn't like when grandma bust that but does she?"

Maddie shakes her head "no ma'am. It hurts worse than momma doing it." Aida smirks "well the next ass whoopin is coming from grandma then." Maddie looks around and see's Santana laughs "its not funny." Maribel looks at Santana "just because your married, that doesn't mean shit to me little lady. Stop laughing or your getting one." Quinn smirks as Santana stops laughing "so not funny Q." With that they all sit around and visit for a while till Aida and them decide to leave. Once the twins are down for a nap Maribel heads to the kitchen "I need to go to the store. I'll be back in a bit." Jose nods as she walks out, he then turns back to Santana "I need your help." Santana looks at him funny "my help?" Jose nods "last year we didn't celebrate out anniversary because of what was going on." Santana nods "alright." Jose looks at his daughter "its next weekend Santana. I need your help." Santana shakes her head "I'm still not fallowing you. Why do you need my help?" Jose sighs "I have her gift but she will find it in our room, and I don't want to leave it in my office. So I was wondering if you could put it up for me." Santana shrugs "I guess. That all you need?" Jose shakes his head "no. See I'm taking her away for the weekend. Well we are leaving Thursday and won't be back till Monday. Aida and Diego said they would come stay here with you all and help with the twins." Santana nods "alright still not seeing what you want from me."

Jose rolls his eyes "I need you to help me figure out where the hell to take her." Santana makes an O shape with her mouth and nods "I see. Well where has she always wanted to go?" Jose sighs "that's just it. I'm not sure, she has said Paris and Hawaii. So I'm not sure." Quinn smiles "Hawaii. For one its close and you won't have to go threw customs." Jose thinks a minute "that would work wouldn't it?" Santana nods "yeah. So go book it before she gets back." With that Jose stands up and walks out of the living room "he is such a man." Quinn turns to Santana "your such a man. So what do you plan for ours?" Santana looks at Quinn "I still have 11 months to figure that out." Quinn laughs "such a man." Santana rolls her eyes and goes back to playing with the babies, after a little bit Jose comes back in "alright, all booked. Now I need you to help me pack her stuff." Santana raises and eyebrow at him "I am not packing my mothers cloths." Jose sighs "what if I forget something?" Quinn laughs "we can go up with you but you can pack them. Trust me it will mean more." Jose nods and heads up the stairs with the girls behind them while Carmen watches the babies.

After about 45 minutes they have things packed up and Santana takes the bags to their room "you owe me for this." Jose nods "I do." As they are heading back down Carmen calls out "MA'S HOME." Jose walks to the kitchen to help her bring the stuff in, Carmen looks at the other two as they sit down "this sucks. We are gonna be stuck at home." Quinn laughs "no you won't. You'll find a party to go to." Carmen shrugs "true. But have you noticed we haven't had any real family time since all the babies got here?" Santana nods "I have. I mean I love them all four but its not the same anymore." Quinn shrugs "that's life. Things change." Carmen shrugs and goes back to watching tv when they hear Maribel come in "can I talk to you three?" The girls all shrug as she sits down "I got told something today and I was wondering if it was true?" All three of them look up at her and go to open their mouths as she laughs "let me finish." All three sigh as she goes on "I want to know if its true that you miss having breakfast every morning and on weekends?" Santana looks at Carmen who turns back to the tv, Quinn watches her as well "Car." Carmen shrugs "it doesn't matter. You're busy now anyways. All of you are." With that she stands up and heads to her room "I'm going to take a nap."

Santana watches her as she walks off and sighs "its true. She isn't going to admit it but its true. We was talking about it this morning actually." Maribel sighs "why didn't one of you say something?" Quinn shrugs "like she said we're all busy." Maribel shakes her head "no. I have 5 kids in this house and 2 grand kids. The twins are old enough now that I can start doing more with you all." Santana opens her mouth but Maribel shakes her head "no, if I new you all felt this way I would of done it before now." Quinn glances up at her "its not the food we miss." Maribel nods "I know. Its the time together as a family." Santana leans back "I mean we get dinner like that sometimes but not often. We got so use to breakfast and dinner together that we just miss it. I mean I always had that with you all then when these two came to live with us they got use to it." Maribel nods "well things are going to change." With that she walks out of the room "I bet she feels like shit." Quinn nods "probably. Imagine if it was us and those two." Santana sighs "I mean I love everything she does do but the twins is why I hadn't said anything about it." Quinn nods "I know." The two sit and visit a while longer till the girls go to sleep and then they head up to take a nap while the girls do.


	100. Chapter 100

Later that evening Carmen comes in to wake them up "your gonna sleep your lives away." Santana groans "what are you doing in here?" Quinn gasp as Bailey jumps on the bed and in the middle of her stomach. Carmen laughs "ma told me to come get you for dinner. The girls are already down stairs, she's trying to feed Jaz something that looks like snot by the way." Both girls look at her "she's what?" Carmen shrugs "I first told her it look like baby shit but then she said that wasn't very polite so I've been calling it snot." Santana stands up and shakes her head "what is she trying to feed her?" Carmen thinks a minute "peas or maybe greenbeans. Hell I dont' know but I do know its nasty looking." Quinn smiles and stands up "she's trying her on baby food." Santana sighs "she won't eat it. I tried the other day." With that they all head back down to the kitchen to find Maribel feeding the baby and to Santana's suprise she is eatting it. She walks over to them and looks at her mother "how the hell did you get her to eat it?" Maribel smiles "its not store bought." Maribel hands the bowl of greenbeans to her "feed her while I get dinner out." Santana and Quinn both look at it as she feeds her "what is it if its not store bought?" Maribel turns and looks at them "home made. All I done was puree them." Quinn watches as the baby sits there and eats the food "that looks nasty but you seem to like it." Jazalyn looks up at her and grin "ma."

Quinn laughs "no thank you baby. You can have it." Santana gets the bowl to close and Jazalyn grabs it and pulls it to her mouth "oh no you don't." As she pulls the bowl away Jazalyn tosses her hands up and slings pureed greenbeans all over her "oh my God that is so nasty." Jose smirks from the end of the table "anymore was to get on you and you would look like the Hulk." Santana grabs the towel from the table and wipes her face "well I'm gonna need a shower later." Quinn kisses the top of the babies head and walks away "when can we try Eden on them?" Maribel shrugs "when she is about 5 months." Quinn smiles "well then she is old enough as well." Maribel laughs "they normally tell you to wait till they are 6 months but we always started Santana and the others out around 5 months. There's some more over there if you want to try her on them." Quinn nods and gets some and pulls another high chair over, once she goes and gets Eden and puts her in it she tries her on them. Quinn starts laughing at the faces the little girl makes "I dont' think she likes them as well as Jaz does."

Jose looks over and laughs as he see's her spit them out "I'm gonna say no to that as well." The see Maribel moving around the kitchen and then brings another bowl to her but this one is orange "carrots?" Maribel nods "yep. Try those." Quinn hands the other bowl to her and takes the carrots, Eden makes a face at first but then stops and starts eatting them "she likes carrots." Santana laughs and takes a spoonfull for Jazalyn who spits them out "ok you don't, well this should be fun." Maribel smirks "its like you and Carmen when we would keep you both when you was babies." Santana turns to her "I new I was adopted." Maribel rolls her eyes "you know what the hell I mean. Anyways she would like one food and you would hate it. What you liked she would hate so I always had to make different things and try you both on them." Carmen laughs "its still like that at times." Santana nods "yep." Jose watches as the babies eat and pulls his phone out and takes a picture of an orange colored Eden and a green colored Jazalyn "this is so going in the year book when they get older." Santana laughs "send those to us." Jose nods and sends the picuturs "alright ladies dinner is done, while you feed them you eat." Both girls nod as they feed the babies, when they are about done with their dinners Santana feels something hit the side of her face and stops eatting "that was so wrong Jazalyn." The baby grins "ma." Santana smiles "ma is over there. Next time aim better."

Quinn laughs but feels something hit her cheek and turns to see a grinning Eden "I know you just didn't do that." Eden starts spitting her carrots out and they go all over Quinn this time "oh nasty." Carmen giggles as the two girls clean their faces, Quinn sighs once she wipes her face off "ok I take it your full." Before she can wipe Eden off the baby rubs her eyes with carrots all over her hands "oh stop please." Eden looks at her mom and grins "ok your to cute to be upset with." Santana laughs as she watches Eden till she feel Jazalyn grab her arm "oh no you don't slimey. Let go." She turns and goes to wipe Jazalyn off but isn't fast enought to move her hair and the baby grabs two hand fulls and pulls it to her face "NO JAZALYN PLEASE." Quinn laughs as Santana pulls her hair away and gags "that looks like sh..." Quinn tosses a napkin at her "don't say it." Santana scrunches up her face as she cleans her hair "looks like you really do need a bath now." Santana glares at Carmen "there will be a day you will have to feed one of them." Carmen shrugs "thats what they make water for, to get it off." Maribel watches as the clean the girls off and then turn to finish their food "they won't drink as much milk tonight." Quinn smiles "good. They drink alot of it." Jose nods "once they start eating they drink less. I mean they still drink it just not as much as before."

Santana laughs "I dont' know about these two. They're like little pigs or something." Quinn turns and looks at Maribel "what do we feed them in the mornings?" Maribel smiles "once they go to bed, I'll show you." Quinn nods and finishes her food so she can get Eden washed and in bed. Once they are both clean and asleep Santana and Quinn walk back to the kitchen "alright show us." Maribel starts showing them how to puree the fruits and stuff "now in the morning put some of the fruit in the oatmeal or rice and they will eat it. Do not add sugar to it the fruit will sweeten it enough." Quinn nods "pretty much what I do with mine but its not pureed." Maribel nods "yep. Think you can remember?" Quinn looks at her to see she is looking at her daughter "why are you looking at me?" Maribel smiles "because I know how you are." Quinn laughs "I'll remind her." With that they head to bed since it had taken them a while to puree all the stuff for the girls and freeze it.

The next morning Quinn wakes up before Santana and heads to the kitchen to see Jose there "morning pa." Jose smiles "morning." Quinn makes her way over to the freezer and gets a small oatmeal and rice out with a couple of different fruits. Jose watches her as she puts them in the microwave like Maribel showed her to do "so you did remember." Quinn smiles as she gets something to eat for herself "yeah." Once she is done with everything she makes her way over to sit down "where's ma at?" Jose shrugs "she was gone when I got up." Quinn takes a drink from her cup and puts it back down "what are we doing today?" Jose shrugs again "Maribel said she was planning something. Who knows." Just then Quinn hears Jazalyn wake up "I'll go get her since my two are gone with their mother. You wake up and get her something to eat." Quinn nods and makes her way over "rice or oatmeal?" She thinks about which one Santana likes and starts mixing "she should eat." Just then Jose comes in with Jazalyn "here you go momma." Quinn smiles and takes her and kisses her cheek "morning baby."

As she puts her in the high chair she see's her looking at the bowl "yep thats yours." She sits down and starts feeding her "well we know you like rice and blue berries." As she is feeding her she hears Santana come in with Eden "morning." Quinn smiles "morning." She see's Santana put the baby in the other high chair and make her way over to the counter "this hers?" Jose laughs and sips his coffee "unless your gonna eat it then yes." Santana flips him off and takes the bowl over to start feeding Eden "what is this?" She see's Eden's eyes light up as she's feeding her "well, I thought about what you like to eat and what I like to eat. So Jaz is eatting rice with blueberries and Eden is eatting oatmeal with strawberries." Santana nods "good thought." Santana then reaches over and takes a bit of the rice and feeds it to Eden and see's she eats it "she like that one too." Quinn smiles and does the same with the oatmeal for Jazalyn who eats it and grins "she likes that one too. Now we know they both like it so it shouldn't be to hard in the mornings."

Jose watches the two teens feed the babies and talk to them, he can't help but sit back and smiles "you know a year ago if you had told me that I would be sitting here watching you two feed your daughters I would of thought you was crazy." Quinn smiles "a year ago if you had told me I would be married sitting here feeding one daughter let alone two I would of thought you was crazy." Santana shrugs "I don't know. I mean I wanted to marry you at 10 so I'm sure I wouldn't of thought you was to crazy." Jose laughs and goes back to watching them as the front door opens and Maribel walks to the kitchen "alright. Once those two are fed and you all have eaten we are going out." Santana looks up at her mother who walks to the kitchen and starts breakfast "where are we going?" Maribel smiles "I thought it was about time you all got to be teens for a day. Without the worry of the girls. So Carla agreed to watch them today and I am taking my family out. Is Carmen up?" Quinn shrugs "I guess not. I mean she isn't down here." Maribel nods "Quinn can you go wake her up while Jose feeds Jazalyn?" Quinn nods and moves the baby over beside him and gives her food to him "sure."

As Quinn walks into Carmen's room she see's her laying there looking at the ceiling "how long you been laying like that?" Carmen shrugs "not long." Quinn walks over and lays beside her "penny for your thoughts." Carmen laughs "thats the same thing ma says to me." Quinn laughs "where do you think I got it from? But seriously whats going on?" Carmen sighs "have you heard from Frannie?" Quinn turns her head and looks at her "yeah. She called me lastnight before bed why?" Carmen shrugs "she hasn't talked to me since she left that day." Quinn nods "I see. Have you text her?" Carmen sighs "no." Quinn looks at the girl a minute "you sure your not in love with her?" Carmen thinks a minute "no. I mean I love her but I'm not in love with her. But I thought we was friends, and she has called or text me." Quinn nods "I see." Carmen rolls her eyes "stop saying that." Quinn smiles and raises up "where's your phone?" Carmen points to the night stand "there." Quinn leans over her and grabs it then lays back beside her "what are you doing?" Quinn smirks "you'll see." After a minute she hears the phone beep and looks at it "she's been waiting for you to text her. She thought you might be mad at her." Carmen takes her phone "oh." Quinn laughs "ma said to come get your lazy ass out of bed. She has something planned for all of us."

Carmen turns and looks at her "what?" Quinn shrugs "no clue. So come on she's making us breakfast." Both girls get up and Quinn laughs as Carmen runs to the door "you forgot something." Carmen turns and looks at Quinn who is holding up her shorts "oh my bad." She takes the shorts from her and pulls them on, while she is walking down the stairs she text Frannie. As they enter the kitchen Quinn see's Santana laughing "whats so funny?" Maribel burst out laughing and Quinn looks at her and see's her pointing to Jose, as she turns to him she starts laughing "good thing I gave her to you to feed." Jose wipes the cereal out of his eyes "ok blondie you can get her back now." Santana laughs again "teach your ass to take her spoon away from her." Jose stands up and walks to the sink to wash his face "oh she isn't the first on to pull that. You did it too." Quinn looks at Maribel "what did she do?" Maribel giggles as she says "she grabbed the spoon and he took it well he loosened his grip on the bowl and shit tossed her hands up and covered him in her breakfast." Quinn looks in the bowl "she still has some."

Jose laughs "yeah thats what didn't land on me." Carmen watches Santana not pay attention to Eden and grins when the girl grabs her bowl out of her hand "Eden no." Carmen smiles as Eden dumps her bowl on her face trying to eat it " you wasn't feeding her fast enough." Santana wipes her off "ok you've had enough. Time for milk." As she pulls the bowl away from her again Eden screams and starts crying, Jazalyn looks over at her and starts to cry with her "good job San made them both cry." Santana hands the bowl back to Eden and she stops crying and so does Jazalyn "well shit. They are already ganging up on me." Quinn smirks "better you then me." Santana raises an eyebrow at her "alright smart ass lets see you do it." Quinn puts the bowl on the table and puts Jazalyn's bottle on her tray as she walks over to Eden and puts her bottle in her mouth and takes the bowl. Santana watches and shakes her head "bitch." Quinn leans down and kisses her "but I'm your bitch. Now take this bottle so I can help Jaz with hers."

Once they had eat and washed the girls off and got them ready, Maribel walks out of the kitchen with a couple bowls in her hands "these can stay with Carla. We have plenty in there, that way if they get hungry today she can feed them." The girls nod and put the bowls in the bad "so where are we going?" Maribel pats her daughter on the arm "you'll see." As they walk out and get in the car Santana sits between the carseats while Carmen and Quinn sits in the back seat. When they get to Carla's they get the girls out and head in the house with Maribel behind them "hey guys." Carla kisses each baby then hugs the girls "you two go have fun and don't worry about these two." Quinn nods "yes ma'am." Maribel pulls the money out of her pocket "here is the money for the high chairs." Carla nods and takes it "also the baby sitting money for today is in with it, so what ever is left just keep it." Carla looks at it "you sure?" Maribel nods "yes. You earned it. Is Casey ready?" Carla laughs "hell if I know. She's in her room." Santana smiles and heads up to her room "Casey you ready?" Casey comes out of her room pulling her hair back "yep." Santana nods "lets go." Casey looks at Santana as they start down to the living room "where are we going?" Santana shrugs "she won't tell us. She wont' even let papá drive." Casey laughs "well then." As they walk back in they see Quinn showing Carla what needs to be done with the baby food "alright I got this girls. You head out." With that they all head out and leave Carla with the girls.

As they are driving to the gas station Santana ask "where are we going?" Maribel laughs "you'll see. Now if you want anything to eat or drink get it now. Because I won't stop till we get there." As they get out Casey ask "how long will it take us to get there?" Maribel thinks "about 2 hours maybe." Casey looks at her phone "its 8:30 now so we should be there by 10:30 right?" Maribel nods "or before." Casey sighs "nothing to drink for me." Maribel looks at her "why not?" Casey laughs "I'll have to pee if I drink anything." Carmen nods "true." With that they all head into the store, once they are done they all come back out and get in the car and head out. About an hour on the road Santana looks at the signs "your taking us to Cerdar point aren't you?" Maribel looks in the mirror at her "maybe. Maybe not." Santana rolls her eyes "you are. I haven't been there since I was what 10. But I wasn't tall enough to ride the big rides." Jose laughs "you _might _be 48 inces now." Santana throughs a nut at his head "so not funny." Carmen laughs "he's right you know." Santana turns to her "if my memory serves me correctly you wasn't tall enough then either. So you _might _be tall enough now too." Carmen sticks her tongue out her and Santana laughs "very mature Carmen. Good thing they don't go on that to let you on the rides."

Quinn shakes her head and smiles "why do I have this feeling that you two are gonna be worse than taking the twins and the girls?" Maribel giggles "because they are more mature than those two are." Carmen and Santana both turn to Marible "whatever." Jose nods "see." Casey smiles "I've never been there." All three teens plus Jose turn and looks at her "what?" Quinn raises and eyebrow at the girl "seriously?" Casey nods "mom and dad worked all the time so we never got a chance to go." Quinn smiles "well its fun. Trust me." Jose turns and looks at his wife who has a look on her face "what are you thinking?" Maribel shakes her head "nothing." Jose nods slowly "right." After a few minutes Maribel turns the radio down "Casey." The girl looks at Maribel "huh?" Maribel smiles and looks in the mirror "is there anything else you haven't ever done? I mean like have you ever went on vacation or anything?" Casey thinks a minute "we went to see my grandma that lives in Arizona but thats about it. Why?" Santana turns and looks at her "ever been to the beach?" Casey shakes her head "no." Carmen looks at her "ever been skiing?" Casey shakes her head "no." Quinn turns and looks at her "ever been out of the country?" Casey shakes her head "I don't even have a passport." All three teens turn back to Maribel as she says "well next summer we are going to go on vacation. If you want you can go with us once we figure out where we are going."

Casey smiles "you sure?" Jose nods "yep. Your part of this family now." Casey smiles "thanks." Santana smirks "thats easy to pick some place to go." Maribel glances at her daughter "oh yeah? And where might that be?" Santana shrugs "the girls and the twins will be old enough to take with us so we can take them to the beach." Quinn turns and looks at her "no. The pool is one thing, I am not going to the beach." Santana looks at her "why not?" Quinn's eyes widen "hello. Have you seen me?" Santana smirks "yes. Yes I have." Quinn rolls her eyes "no dumbass. I mean my scars. I am not prancing around on the beach half naked for the whole world to see my scars. Nope not happening." Santana watches as Quinn turns her head and looks out the window "Q. What did you tell me about those?" Quinn sighs "thats different." Santana shakes her head "no its not. You told me that they show you are still alive. Isn't that what you said?" Quinn sighs again "yes." Santana nods "alright then. The beach is my vote and if we go trust me you will wear a bikini." Quinn opens her mouth but Casey speaks up "Q you have a nice body. The scars just show what kinda shit you went threw and survived." Quinn shakes her head "I'm not winning this one am I?" Jose laughs "nope." Rolling her eyes she says "fine, whatever you want to do." Maribel smiles knowing the girl would give into her wife easy. Nothing else is said till they reach where they are going.


	101. Chapter 101

As they all got out of the car and made their way to the gates Maribel told them "I know you are all teens and two of you are married but I would like for you to stay close to us. I mean you never know what could happen." All the girls nod as Maribel hands the tickets over and they walk in "so we can do whatever you want but just stay close to us ok." Santana turn to her parents "does that mean your riding the rides?" Jose nods "it does. Unless your mother gets sick again and she doesn't want to." Maribel slaps him on the stomach "watch it." With that they head off to start riding on the rides. They spend the next couple of hours going from one ride to the next, by noon they was all starting to get hungry again. Carmen looks at them as she ask "can we eat?" Maribel nods "yeah lets go get something." They all head to find something to eat and drink.

As they are eating Quinn looks at Casey "don't eat a lot." Casey looks at her "why?" Quinn smiles "because they will take you on roller coasters when we are done and you'll be sick." Casey nods "I see. Thanks." Quinn nods and goes back to her food, once they are done sure enough Santana picks the biggest roller coaster "San you eat more than I did. I am not sitting with you." Santana turns to Quinn "why not?" Quinn sighs "I'm not getting puked on. Sit with pa." Quinn runs up to Maribel "your riding this one with me ma." Maribel looks at her and laughs "ok why?" Quinn smirks "San is riding this one with pa." Maribel nods as they move in the line. Once they are done with the ride Santana holds her stomach "that wasn't a good idea. Why did you let me do that Q?" Quinn laughs "would you have listen to me if I said no?" Santana rubs her stomach "probably not." Quinn nods "exactly." As they make their way around to more rides Santana shakes her head "no you all go ahead, I think I'm going to sit this one out." Maribel looks at her daughter and laughs "I'll stay with her you all go on." Quinn looks at her and Santana nods "go on Q." Quinn opens her mouth but Jose grabs her arm "oh no you don't, you made me sit with her on that one so your riding this one with me." Quinn turns and her eyes wide "no. Please no." Jose smirk "come on Blondie."

When they all walk off Santana sits down and Maribel sits beside her "you ok mija?" Santana sighs "I'm not sure it was the rides that made me sick." Maribel laughs "I'm sure it is. Here." She reaches in her purse and pulls out a pill and hands it to her "this will help." Santana nods and takes it as they sit there a few more minutes Santana sighs "its not helping." Maribel smiles "its not a miracle pill mija, you have to give it a few minutes." Santana nods as they sit and wait for the others. After a bit they see them coming off the ride and she see's Quinn run to the trash can "looks like Q got sick." Maribel smiles "she hates to hang upside down remember." Santana nods "yeah." As Quinn stands up she looks up at Jose and slaps his arm and walks towards the others "your father is so mean." Santana laughs "let me guess once you was upside down he rocked it?" Quinn nods and sits down beside her wife "yes." Jose walks over rubbing his arm laughs "Jose that wasn't right. You know how she is." Jose nods "but it was funny. Carmen and Casey laughed." Quinn flips him off "up yours pa." Maribel rolls her eyes "oh Lord." They all sit there a little longer till the girls stomachs calm down "ready to go now?" Santana nods "yeah, I'm better." With that they all head out to ride more ride.

They was all having fun and hadn't paid attention to the time till they noticed the sun setting "what time is it?" Carmen looks at her phone then to her girlfriend " almost 8." Casey nods "that explains why I'm hungry." Santana laughs "I'm not eating and riding anymore rides." Maribel nods "we need to get heading home anyways. You all have school in the morning and cheerio's." The girls all nod and they make their way to the front gate and head to the car, as they get in Santana ask "are we going to eat?" Maribel nods "we can get something to go." They start home and stop to get something to eat, after they all finish Quinn leans her head on Santana's shoulder "Ma." Maribel looks in the mirror "yes." Quinn smiles "thank you for today. It was fun." Maribel smiles "your welcome." With that all the girls tell her thank you, it doesn't take long for all of them to fall asleep. Jose turns to see they are all sound asleep "I think we wore them out." Maribel laughs "just like when they was little." Jose nods "yeah. It was fun just spending the day with them." Maribel smiles "we need to do something with them all once a month." Jose turns to his wife "well what do we do next month?" Maribel laughs "its your turn next month." Jose turns back to the road "alright. I'll start thinking now." With that they continue to talk as they make their way home, as they pull up at Casey's house Maribel turns to the girls "hey let Casey out so we can head home." Santana raises up "we have to get the girls."

Maribel shakes her head "Aida came and picked them up and took them home already. I called her and asked her to get them and the twins in bed for us." Santana nods "alright." She turns and wakes Casey up "Barnes. Go in and go to bed. We'll be here early." Casey nods and kisses Carmen who is still asleep "see you in the morning, thanks again for the day." Maribel and Jose nod as the girl heads into the house, as Santana gets in the car and shuts the door Quinn raises her head up "we forgot the babies." Santana pats her leg "no their at home in bed. Aida got them." Quinn nods "alright." With that she lays her head on Santana's shoulder and goes back to sleep till they get home. When they get in the house "Santana looks at her mother "how did you manage to keep the guards here today?" Maribel smiles "I gave them the day off to do whatever. I mean its not like they needed to go with us." Santana nods "I see." As they walk up the stairs they see Aida coming down "girls are asleep. See you all later." Santana nods and the two make their way up to their room, as they walk in they see Bailey in her chair "night girl." Santana strips down and crawls in the bed "no night cloths?" Santana shakes her head "nope. To tired to put them on." Quinn nods and gets in bed the same way "I love you Q. Night." Quinn kisses her and cuddles up next to her "Night, I love you." With that the two of them drift off to sleep.

The next morning Santana wakes up to the alarm but finds the bed empty "Q?" She walks to the bathroom and finds Quinn with her head over the toilet "please tell me I didn't knock you up at some point." Quinn holds her hands up and flips her off "fuck you... I've been in here more than I have been asleep." Santana walks over and feels of her "your burning up Q." Quinn flushes the toilet and stands up "I'm running a fever or 102.6 as of an hour ago." Santana helps her back to bed "well your not going anywhere like that today. Go back to bed and I'll let mamá know." Quinn nods "alright." As she lays back down she looks at Santana "what about the girls?" Santana steps in the closet to get her cloths "well you can't watch them, so I'll leave them with Carla and have Carmen help me." Quinn sighs "I can help you." Santana walks out pulling her top on "no you can't. You'll get them sick and I don't' want to deal with a sick kid." Quinn turns over "fine." Santana pulls her shoes and socks on "I'm sure someone is up to help me with them. You get some rest." Quinn nods and closes her eyes "I love you." Santana stands up and kisses her head "I love you. Now get some rest." Quinn nods and drifts off to sleep as Santana does her hair, as she walks out the door she looks at Bailey "take care of her today." The dog stretches and jumps on the bed to lay down behind Quinn.

Santana walks down the stairs and head to the kitchen "mamá can you help me get the girls ready?" Maribel turns and looks at her "why can't Quinn?" Santana sighs "she has a fever of 102.6 and is puking. I don't' want her getting them sick." Jose looks up at her "she ok?" Santana shrugs "she said she's been up all night puking. She didn't even wake me up. I told her to stay home and get some rest or try to." Jose nods "I'll check her before I leave." Santana nods "thanks." Maribel stands up and goes to help Santana get the girls up before she starts on the twins. As they are coming down they see Carmen "Carmen can you help Santana get the girls to the sitters? Quinn's sick and if she isn't better by noon I'm taking her to the doctor." Carmen nods "sure." With that she helps her get the girls down and loaded in the car. Once they are gone Jose looks at the clock "need help with the twins?" Maribel shakes her head "no. Go check on Quinn." Jose nods and heads up to the girls room, as she walks in he see's the bed empty "Quinn?" He listens a minute then hears "bathroom." He heads in there to see her puking again "how can one person puke so much?"

Jose smiles and helps her up "how are you feeling?" Quinn rinses her mouth "like death warmed over." Jose laughs "well lets get you back in bed and check your temp again." Quinn nods and lets him help her to bed "damn this bed is high." Jose watches as the girl climbs in bed "weak?" Quinn nods "no sleep plus puking all night. Yep pretty weak." Jose picks up the thermometer and checks her temp "103.2. Have you took anything?" Quinn laughs "yep but it came right back up." Jose purses his lips "you can't stay alone. Someone needs to be here with you in case something happens." Quinn looks up at him "you have to go to work and so does ma. San and Carmen went to school already." Jose nods "Kerri is still off work. I'll see if she can come stay with you today. I'll get Bristol to come stay with you till she gets here." Quinn sighs "alright." Jose walks to the door "I'm going to have her come check on you often. With as weak as you are you'll have a hard time getting in bed alone." Quinn just nods and closes her eyes. As Jose walks down to the kitchen he looks at Maribel "if she isn't better by noon bring her to the er. She's really weak." Maribel nods "alright." Jose picks up his phone "Bristol can you come to the house and stay with Quinn. She's been sick all night and is having a hard time getting back in bed." He listens a minute "that's fine. See you in a few."

As he hangs up Maribel looks at him "she going to stay with her today?" Jose nods "yeah. That way I don't' have to worry about Kerri getting sick. Bristol said she would be free all day." Maribel nods "alright." A few moments later they see her walk in "where is she?" Jose turns to her as he gets his things "in her room. If she isn't any better bring her to the ER. Maribel will be in at noon to check on her." Bristol nods and watches them take the twins and head out. Once she is alone she heads up to Quinn's room "Quinn?" She see's her slowly coming out of the bathroom "hey." Bristol walks over and helps her to the bed "I'm going to get one of the baby monitors and leave it in here and take the other part with me. If you need me just yell ok." Quinn nods "alright." With that she walks in to get one and brings it back and puts it on the night stand beside her "alright try and sleep ok." Quinn sighs "been trying. But I keep puking." Bristol nods "I know. Think you could drink some tea if I make some?" Quinn sighs "maybe. I need something in my stomach." Bristol nods "alright be back in a few." With that she walks out of the room and Quinn closes her eyes "maybe I can sleep this time." She manages to drift off to sleep without having to run to the bathroom.

Bristol had heard the girl talking to herself and smiles "maybe she can sleep a bit." As she makes the tea she hears her start to snore a bit "damn these monitors are good." She then gets an idea and smirks "I wonder how small we can get these?" She takes the tea up to put on the night stand for Quinn in case she wakes up, she feels of the girls head and sighs "still burning up baby girl." She catches what she said and sighs as she walks out of the room "what the hell?" As she gets to the living room she pulls her phone out to text her wife for a while. An hour after she had started texting Dani she hears Quinn get up gagging and heads up the stairs as she walks in she see's her in the bathroom again "need help?" Quinn flushes the toilet and nods "yeah. Getting in here isn't the hard part. Getting up and back in bed is." Bristol nods and helps her up "feeling any better?" Quinn shakes her head as she moves to the bed "I'm going to try to drink some of this but before I do I need my temp checked again." Bristol nods and hands her the thermometer once Quinn has checked it she sighs "103.6."Quinn tosses it on the night stand "it keeps going up and I can't take anything for it because that comes right back up. What the fuck and I going to do?"

She takes a sip of her tea as Bristol sits down beside her "maybe you need to take a cool shower or bath to see if that will help." Quinn laughs "shit. I can't hardly walk and you think I can take a shower or bath on my own. I'll have to wait till San gets here." Bristol bites the corner of her mouth "I could help you. I mean its not like I haven't seen you naked before and you have to get that fever down." Quinn thinks a minute and sighs "I'll have to text San and let her know so that way she doesn't flip out if she finds out." Bristol laughs "I'll have to tell Dani as well. I mean nothing personal but your not my type Quinn." Quinn laughs "I can't say that but there is not way I would sleep with you. I love my wife like you love yours." Both of them smile and send the messages. A moment later Quinn laughs "San said to tell you that you can help me but don't get handsy, that's her job. You are to just help me in and out of the tub." Bristol laughs as she reads her wife's text "Dani said close to the same thing. Except that last part. She said that's Santana's job." Quinn nods "alright let me get my cloths." As she makes her way to the dresser she sighs "shit." Bristol looks at her "what?" Quinn blushes "I started over the weekend." Bristol nods slowly and purses her lips "so that means shower?" Quinn sighs "yes." Bristol goes back to chewing the corner of her mouth "look you have to do this or your gonna end up in the er. I'll get in and make sure you don't fall or anything."

Quinn turns and smirks "you always did want to get me in the shower huh?" Bristol laughs and rolls her eyes "you betcha now get your cloths so we can go do this." As they head to the bathroom Quinn sits down and starts striping as Bristol turns the water on "your gonna feel like your freezing but I promise you won't be." Quinn nods and watches as Bristol strips she can't help but notice the woman has a nice body "hummm." Bristol looks down at her once she is undressed "what?" Quinn laughs "I can see why Dani is so jealous of you." Bristol looks down at her self and holds Quinn's arm as she stands up "dido." Quinn slowly makes her way into the shower and almost falls once "shit, I'm so fucking weak its hard to pick my fucking leg up." Bristol helps her get her balance "your fine Quinn." Quinn steps under the water and screeches "fuck that's cold." Bristol stands against the walk trying to stay as dry as she can "told you." Quinn glares at the woman but after a minute she starts washing "are you seriously going to stand there watching me?" Bristol see's the girl has her eyes closed and laughs "how do you know I'm not looking at the tub or the ceiling?"

Opening her eyes Quinn laughs "because." Bristol shrugs "I'm afraid if I take my eyes off you even for a second you'll fall and hurt yourself." Pointing to her stomach she sighs "and by the looks of it you've been hurt enough in your life time." Quinn looks down at her stomach "I hate them. They remind me everyday of what that bitch tried to do." As she looks up she says "but at the same time they remind me that I'm still here and alive, that she didn't beat me and win." Bristol smiles "and that's the way you should think about them." Quinn rinses her hair "you know I told San when she was having a hard time looking at them that they are a reminder that I am here with her. But I had a hard time believing it myself." Once she's done she washes her face off and looks at her "but now I know that's true but its just hard to look at them or have anyone else do it." Bristol nods as the girls washes her body "I know." She turns and shows the girl her back "bet you hadn't seen this one till now." Quinn looks at the woman's back "how the hell did I not see that at the lake?" Bristol laughs as she turns back around " they have faded over time." Quinn watches her as she washes off "how did you get them?"

Bristol sighs "when I was like 11 I think. There was this guy that had a thing for me, he was older than I was. Well where we lived at the time was a farm, one day I was out feeding the horses and he came out there and tried to get me to sleep with him. When I told him no and kicked him he picked up the hay fork and went to hit me with it but ended up stabbing me with it." Quinn looks at her a minute then turns the water off, when she turns back around she see's Bristol opening the shower doors and grabbing the towels "what happened after that?" Once she hands Quinn and towel she wraps one around her as Quinn does the same "well my dad was outside and heard me screaming and then heard my screams get covered, so he came running in to see what had happened to me and saw the man pulling the hay fork out of my back." Quinn starts to dry off and sits down feeling weak as the woman goes on "well once he had it pulled out I started bleeding bad. Well my dad took the hay fork from him asked him what happened. He tried to make it look like I fell on it and dad asked and i told him no and told him what had happened." As she hands Quinn her cloths she takes a deep breath "my dad was very protective of his family. So lets just say that was the first time I saw a dead body. When he took me to the hospital we did tell them I fell on it but that was to keep everything covered up."

Once Quinn is dressed she looks up to see Bristol is dressed as well "he killed him?" Bristol nod "yeah. Right in front of me." Quinn nods "I see." Bristol shrugs "well they ended up finding out that nothing was majorly wrong how they don't know but I was lucky. They said just a hair over it would of got my kidney and artery and I would of died." Quinn stands up with her help "well I'm glad you did live." Bristol smiles as she helps Quinn to the bed and checks her temp again "me to." As she checks her temp she sighs "its still 103." Bristol nods "at least your not puking." Quinn smiles "not yet. I think I'm going to try and sleep a bit more." With that she lays down and drifts off to sleep till Maribel comes home to check on her.


	102. Chapter 102

A little before noon Maribel comes walking in the house "how is she?" Bristol sighs "she puked most the morning kept running a fever she took a shower that didn't help, she drank some tea that didn't help. She has slept some but she is about the same." Maribel nods and heads up to the bedroom with Bristol fallowing her "she's really weak. I have to help her more and more each time." As Maribel walks in she looks at Quinn "she's really pale." Bristol nods "yeah she has been since I got here." Maribel walks over and puts her hand on Quinn's head and sighs "she's still burning up. I'm going to call the doctors office and see if they can get her in. If not we're taking her to the ER." Bristol nods and fallows Maribel out of the room. Once she makes her calls she flops down on the couch "well the doctor can get her in but it will be at 4 this afternoon. She thinks its the flu but not sure. Jose said to just bring her into the ER and he will get one of them to look at her." Bristol turns to her "so we're taking her to the ER then?" Maribel nods "yep. I already ate, did you?" Bristol nods "yeah." Maribel stands up "well lets go wake her up and let her know."

As they walk back in the room Maribel shakes Quinn "hey get up sweetie." Quinn rolls over and looks at her "what time is it?" Maribel smiles "noon. I need to take you to the ER since you can't get into the dr till 4. Jose's worried your going to dehydrate with you not keeping anything down." Quinn sighs and sits up, she sits there a moment then heads to the bathroom. Maribel fallows her in and helps her up when she's done "how can I still be puking? I have like nothing in my stomach." Maribel shrugs "we'll find out." As she helps Quinn out of the bathroom she ask "do you need anything before we go?" Quinn nods "just my phone in case San calls." Maribel nods and helps her put on her shoes and grabs her phone as they walk out "you can just ride with us Bristol." As they help Quinn out to the car they hear a phone ringing "that would be San." Maribel smiles and digs the phone out of her bag "mija, I'll have her call you back in a minute. Let us get her in the car." She hangs up and smiles when Quinn says "well then just hang up on her." Maribel helps her sit down and laughs "I did. Now you call her back." With that Maribel hands her the phone and locks the house before heading to the hospital.

While they are driving down the road Quinn calls her wife "hey." Santana can tell Quinn isn't herself "Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Quinn leans against the door "like shit. Ma's taking me to the ER." Santana starts to panic a bit at hearing this "what? Why? Are you ok? Do I need to come over there?" Quinn smiles "no baby I'm fine. Ma and Bristol are with me. I'm going to the ER because I can't get into the Doctor till later today and I can't keep anything down." Santana sighs "I need to be there with you Q. Your my wife." Quinn looks at Maribel and see's her smirking "let me ask." Maribel laughs "tell her we will pick her and Dani up on the way threw. To be out front waiting." Quinn gives Maribel a smile "thank you." Maribel nods "no problem." Quinn turns back to the phone "she said we will pick you and Dani up on the way. Be out front waiting. You also need to call Carla and let her know we'll be late getting them." Santana smiles and starts packing her stuff up "alright see you in a minute." Quinn hangs up "I new that would happen." Maribel nods "me to. I'm shocked she lasted this long." With that they head to the office to pick her up.

As Santana hangs up her phone she looks at her teacher "Mrs. Greenway. I need to leave." The woman looks at her "everything ok?" Santana shrugs "they are taking Quinn to the ER and I want to be there with her. They said she is pretty weak and not keeping anything down still and still running a fever. May I be excused?" The woman smiles and nods "yes. You can finish everything tomorrow." Santana nods and heads out of the room with everyone looking at her "I'll update you all later." With that she heads down the steps and calls Dani "meet me at the front door." As she walks threw the office she looks at Diego "if I have to have someone pick up the girls can you do it?" Diego looks up at her "yeah. Why?" Santana puts her phone away "Q's going to the ER." Diego nods "yeah if you need me to just let me know." Santana smiles and heads to the door "thanks." As she walks out she see's Dani "hey they are coming to pick us up. Q's going to the ER to see whats wrong with her." Dani nods and lets Olivia know, as they stand there Santana sends Carla a message letting her know as well. After a minute Santana see's her mother pulling in "there they are." As she stops Santana and Dani get in the car.

When Maribel starts driving again Santana turns to Quinn who is now laying on her chest "your burning up baby." Quinn nods and wraps her arms around her wife waist "I know. I feel like death warmed over then chilled and warmed over again." Santana smiles and kisses her on the temple "we'll get you to the ER and find out whats going on with you." Quinn sighs "I hate needles." Santana smiles and wraps her arms around her "I know but you'll be ok." As they pull up they see Jose waiting for them outside "well that's what you call curb side service." Jose flips his daughter off as she gets out "why aren't you in class smart ass?" Santana looks at him funny "this is my wife. This is a hospital. That trumps class thank you." Jose smirks as Santana helps Quinn to the wheel chair "whatever you say. As long as those grades stay up I don't really care." Santana laughs "like you have a problem with me getting less than an A. Seriously?" Maribel tosses Dani her keys "go park it please." The woman nods and takes the car to park it, as they walk in the nurse looks at Jose "alright got her. Take her on back." Jose nods and heads on back "how the hell did you get her back that fast?"

Jose laughs as he pushes her back "well lets see. I'm a doctor that works at this hospital. I think I can get it done as fast as I want." Santana rolls her eyes "keep on old man." Jose laughs as he pushes Quinn to a room "ok you two enough. I feel like I'm dying so stop." Jose rolls his eyes "your not dying Blondie." As she gets up on the table a nurse comes in and starts checking her "but seriously. Whats wrong with me?" Just then Quinn grabs her stomach and mouth as Jose hands her the trash can and she pukes more. When she's done the nurse looks at her and smiles "next time puke in this please." Quinn nods as she takes a pan from her "ok. Sorry about that." The nurse smiles "the doctor gave it to you don't worry." Quinn lays back on the bed and closes her as as the nurse starts asking her questions "when did this start?" Quinn sighs "about 1 this morning." The nurse nods "did it hit all at once or had you been sick before now?"

Quinn rolls her eyes "all at once." The nurse looks at her then Santana then back to Quinn "ummm, I'm not sure how to ask this. But is it... I mean could..." Santana rolls her eyes "Q she wants to know if your knocked up again? I mean if you are there is a lot of explaining to do." Quinn smiles "no I'm not pregnant and yes I'm positive. Unless SHE can get me pregnant then no I'm not. Plus its that time of the month." The nurse blows out a breath and nods "alright. Well I'll have the doctor come in as soon as he can." Jose nods "thank you." As the nurse walks out Maribel rolls her eyes "dear Lord I can't believe you two." Santana laughs "what? I mean it if she is I want to know how the hell that shit happened." Quinn shakes her head and looks at Jose "how long will it be before we know whats going on?" Jose opens his mouth but a doctor walks in "we'll see in a second." As the doctor looks at Quinn he frowns "you look pretty bad." Quinn nods but can't say anything because he holds her mouth and grabs the pan the nurse gave her once she's done the doctor nods "stomach acid?" Quinn sighs and wipes her mouth "yeah. That's all that's been coming out." The doctor puts some gloves on and takes the pan "hang on." He sticks his head out the door and when he comes back a nurse comes in with him "send this to the lab."

The nurse nods as Quinn looks at him funny "ok why?" The man smiles "easiest way to test it." Quinn smiles "good point." The man walks over "alright I'm going to draw some blood and start an IV so we can get some fluids going. My thought right now is you either have the flu or you have food poisoning. Have you eaten anything out of the normal or something that tasted bad?" Quinn shakes her head "no." Santana looks at him "we where at Cedar point yesterday." The man nods "what did you eat?" Quinn shrugs "half of a burger and fries." The man nods "alright. Anyone else eat the same thing you eat or the rest of yours?" Santana nods "I had the same thing but only eat a couple of her fries." The man turns to her "you feeling ok?" Santana nods "I got sick to my stomach yesterday but my mother gave me something for it and I was fine." The doctor nods "alright well lets get these test run and see whats going on." With that the man walks out and the nurse turns to her "I'm going to take this to the lab and be right back." Quinn nods and lays her head back "what the hell do they do if its food poisoning?"

Jose sits down in a chair and looks at her "plenty of fluids and minerals you'll need such as sodium, potassium and calcium that helps maintain everything in your body. If that's what it is you should feel better in a couple of days." Quinn sighs "I want to feel better now." Jose smiles "I know but still aren't at that point this day and age to get that pill that makes everyone feel better in 10 minutes or less. But we are sooooo close." Quinn turns her head to see him smirk "smart ass." Jose nods "that I am." A few minutes later the nurse walks back in "alright. I'm going to start your IV and draw your blood all at once so I only have to poke you one time. Work for you?" Quinn nods "oh yeah." Jose looks at the nurse "so that's the secret to getting it done fast." The nurse smiles "that it is." Santana watches as the nurse pokes Quinn and draws the blood then hooks her IV up "alright you should start to feel a bit better in a few." Quinn nod "alright." When the nurse leaves Quinn looks at Jose "can I give this to the girls?" Jose thinks a minute "if its what I think it is, no I don't think you can. If its not then yes you can. You can even give it to her."

Quinn looks up at her wife "well that's just great." Santana shrugs "I'll clean the bathroom and bedroom when we get home. If you can pass it to them then we will just keep you away from them till you are better. If you can't then don't worry." Quinn closes her eyes and leans her head back and whispers "I'm such a bad mother." Santana looks at her mother then back to her wife "no your not." Quinn lays there not saying anything, after a moment she opens her eyes and grabs for the pan again, once she is done Jose takes it out to dump it. Santana watches as Quinn leans her head back "did you even hear me?" Quinn sighs "yes. But do I believe you no. I mean think about it, I haven't seen them since yesterday morning Santana. And probably won't get to see them for a day or two." Santana opens her mouth but Quinn stops her "don't. Just let me lay here and have a pity party." Santana shakes her head "fine." She sits down in the chair next to Quinn "God your such a baby when your sick. And if being sick means your a bad mother then every mother in the world is fucking bad." Maribel smirks and keeps looking at her magazine but says nothing as Quinn speaks up "well excuse the hell out of me. Its not like I asked to be fucking sick."

Santana crosses her arms over her chest and looks at her nails "no but you sure as hell can't help but whine either. I mean come on Q your a great mom but yet again, once you get sick your have a pity party 'oh I'm such a bad mom.' Come the fuck on Q." Quinn turns and looks at her wife "shut up or get out of this room." Santana nods "ok." She sits back and pulls her phone out and says nothing else. Jose walks back in to see his wife holding in a laugh and Quinn pouting on the bed and Santana in the chair ignoring everyone "ok I think I missed something." Maribel nods but says nothing as Jose sits down the doctor comes back in "well those results came back fast. And you do in fact have food poisoning. Now did you eat a beef burger or what?" Quinn sighs "turkey burger." The doctor nods "that explains it, you my dear have Salmonella poisoning. I turned it in where you got it so that it can be checked out. You might of been the only one but we need to make sure." Quinn nods "what do I do?" The doctor sighs "drink as much as you can even if you can't keep it down. You will most likely end up with diarrhea, so be sure to drink plenty of water. If it doesn't go away in a couple of day come back. Try to get plenty of rest, try to eat something. Its better to have something on your stomach to come out then nothing and you cramp from it. So if you can eat and drink."

Quinn sighs "what about my kids?" The doctor tilts his head "how old are they?" Quinn tells him "5 months." The doctor purses his lips "I would say try to stay away from them as long as you have the fever. If you aren't running one then fine but be sure and wash your hands good. Disinfect your bathroom and bedroom and whatever room you stay in while you have this ok." Quinn nods "alright." The doctor looks at the bag of fluids "ok when this runs in you can go home. I want you to have something in your body." Quinn nods and watches him leave and then closes her eyes. Santana looks up from her phone to her wife then to her mother "I'm going to have Dani take me home so I can clean. Is that ok?" Maribel looks at the clock "yeah. That's fine." Santana stands up and kisses Quinn on the forehead "I love you." Quinn keeps her eyes closed "love you." Santana frowns at her "ok then." With that she turns and walks out the door to head home and clean.


	103. Chapter 103

By the time Quinn got home Santana hand managed to clean the bathroom and bedroom, as she walks in Santana looks up from making the bed "hey." Quinn leans against the door frame "hey. The girls home yet?" Santana finishes making the bed "no." Quinn watches her a minute "I'm sorry." Santana tosses the pillows on the bed and stands still with her back to Quinn "I can't keep being your punching bag Q. I'm getting sick of it. If I do something then fine take it out on me. But stop doing it because your having a fucking shitty day." Quinn goes to open her mouth but Santana turns and shakes her head "no shut up and listen to me. You are all the time saying your a bad mother. Do you honestly think I would stay with you if you was a shitty mother to our kids? I mean seriously I have a brain why would I say with someone that was a shitty ass mother? HUH?" Quinn watches as Santana starts pacing "I mean come on Q. You are a GREAT mother but you don't see it or you don't want to. Which is it?" Quinn looks at her a minute "San there is so much in my head that you don't know about."

Santana laughs "that's one of my fucking points Q. We're married and you still feel like you can't fucking talk to me about shit. What the hell is up with that shit?" Quinn opens her mouth and shuts it "let me guess. I'm such a bad wife that you can't talk to me. Or is it that after all this time your still scared I won't understand? Or is it that you think so little of me that you don't want to talk to me. Which is it? Because I'm trying my fucking hardest to figure this all out but nothing and I mean nothing is coming to my fucking mind. You want to hurt me well congratulations your doing it." With that Santana pushes past her on her way out the door. Quinn stands there a minute fighting the tears "I love you." She takes a deep breath and turns and looks down the stairs where Santana is "yeah that's right walk away like you always do. GOD forbid you stick around long enough to get a fucking answer to anything. That right there is why I don't fucking talk to you." Quinn see's her stop and look up at her "you know what Q even if I was still standing there you wouldn't answer me." Quinn laughs and shakes her head "how the fuck do you know if you keep walking away from me?" Rubbing her head she says "you know what just fucking forget it. Maybe one day you'll figure it out and by then it might just be to fucking late."

As she turns and walks to the room slamming the door Carmen looks at Santana "what did you do?" Santana turns to her "take me to get my kids." Carmen looks at Maribel who is on the couch "umm ok." Maribel watches as her daughter walks out of the house and turns to Carmen "whats going on with them?" Carmen shrugs "beats me. I thought I had issues but I think those two have me beat." Maribel smiles "take her to get them." Carmen nods and heads out the door. Maribel turns and looks at Quinn and Santana's door "whats going on with you two?" Maribel sits there a minute looking at the twin and see's they are both asleep "well only one way to find out." She picks up a baby monitor off the table and heads to the closed bedroom door. As she opens it she see's Quinn sitting in the middle of the bed with her laptop out and her head phone on. She stands there a minute and see's the girl reading something but then looks up and pulls her head phone off "did you need me?" Maribel nods "yeah. I want to know whats going on with you two." Quinn pauses the music she was listening to and looks back at Maribel "honestly?" Maribel nods "yes." Quinn sighs "I have no clue. I mean I love her so much I mean she has my heart and soul but..." Quinn looks around "but its like we can't get along for anything anymore. I mean we do some days but then its like and earthquake and everything opens up and consumes us. Then all we do is fight."

Maribel thinks a minute then nods "I see. Well have you tried talking to each other? Because it sounds like all your doing is shouting at each other?" Quinn nods "I tried that before she left the room but she kept interrupting me." Maribel purses her lips "figure out a way to get threw to her." Quinn smiles "thats what I'm going now." Maribel smiles "good. I know that's one way to get threw to her." Quinn nods "there is so much she doesn't know ma. I want to tell her but I know she will either blame herself or get upset if I tell her. But I want her to know." Maribel nods "you'll get threw to her." With that Maribel turns and walks out of the room. Quinn puts her head phones back on and goes back to looking. As she is listening one song catches her attention and she listens to it a few times before pulling up the lyrics to it. As she listens and reads them she can't help but feel this is the best way to get threw to her wife. Its not normally the kinda song she would sing but it does fit. She sits there and listens to it over and over till she has it. After a bit she grabs her computer and makes her way downstairs "can I use your printer?" Maribel looks up at her "yeah. You know where it is."

Quinn smiles and heads into the office to print what she needs "shit." She stands up and heads back out "can you help me with something?" Maribel nods and fallows her "what is it?" Quinn points to the computer "I have to pay to print this and I didn't grab my card and I dont' want to go up and get it because my stomach is churning again." Maribel smiles and sits down and puts her info in "there you go." Quinn smiles "thanks." Maribel kisses her on the temple "just get threw to her sweetie." Quinn nods and sits down to print off everything she needs. Once she done she pulls her phone out and sends a message, she smiles when she gets a reply. She grabs her computer and papers and heads up to the bedroom again. She puts the papers up and the computer so she can lay down. She manages to fall asleep again and misses the text that comes in.

Santana comes in the house to see her mother cooking and takes the girls to the kitchen "Carla hadn't fed them yet." Maribel nods "I just made some new stuff for them." Carmen laughs "let me guess I get to help tonight?" Santana nods "yep. I'm not asking her. I don't want her getting them sick and I'm not happy with her." Carmen looks at her then to Maribel as she ask "whats going on with you two?" Santana sighs and puts Jazalyn in her high chair as Carmen does the same for Eden "she keeps thinking she is a bad mother. I can't get it threw her head she isn't. I am so sick of hearing it I could scream." Maribel nods "I see." Santana grabs the baby food and hands one to Carmen "she just pisses me off so much when she pulls that shit. She knows she is a good mom. She's nothing like her fucking mom." Jazalyn looks at her mother "uck." Santana's eyes wide "shit." Jazalyn smiles "it." Carmen laughs as Maribel says "watch your mouth Santana. You know she is starting to pick up words." Santana sighs "I know. Stop repeating me mija." Jazalyn grins and goes back to eating. Santana turns to her mother "I honestly don't know." Maribel nods "you two stopped communicating." Carmen nods "yep." Santana looks at them "we talk." Carmen laughs "in the bedroom isn't communicating San." Santana tosses a towel at her "we don't have sex like you think." Maribel speaks up "your not talking much either. Are you?" Santana turns and looks at her mother "no."

Maribel nods "thats the problem." Santana turns back to Jazalyn as she slaps her tray "I might to be partly to blame on that but she is just as bad." Maribel nods "your both to blame. Not on not the other. Both of you. Look in front of you Santana, you have two beautiful daughters and if you two stop communicating then whats going to happen?" Santana looks at the girls who are both smiling at her "we won't last." Maribel nods "exactly my point. Now get your heads out of your asses and figure this shit out before I lose a daughter in law and the kids get separated from each other." Santana nods "ok." Carmen turns and looks at her "if you love each other you'll figure it out." Santana looks at her mother "is she going to school tomorrow?" Maribel nods "she should be doing better in the morning. As long as she isn't running a temp she can go." Santana nods "alright." With that she finishes feeding Jazalyn before giving her a bath. Once both girls are fed and cleaned up they are put in their swings to go to sleep.

Quinn had woke up feeling a little better and came down to find both girls asleep "how long they been out?" Carmen looks up "about an hour. Your dinner is in the microwave." Quinn nods and looks around "where's San?" Carmen shrugs "around here some place." Quinn nods and heads to the kitchen, she gets her soup out of the microwave and sits down at the table to eat. As she's eating she see's Jose come in "how're you feeling Blondie?" Quinn shrugs "better now. I got a little sick to my stomach earlier and laid down, when I woke up I felt better." Jose nods "good. Any fever?" Quinn shakes her head "not since I was at the hospital." Jose grabs his plate and sits down with her "that's good." Quinn nods "yeah." They sit there eating and Jose keeps looking at her "what?" Jose smiles "how did you know I was even looking at you?" Quinn smiles "I can always tell when someone is looking at me." Jose laughs "good to know. I was just wondering if you two got your crap worked out?" Quinn sighs and sits back in her seat "no. She pretty much went off on me when I got home and walks away once again." Jose nods "she does that from time to time." Quinn nods "she always has. When she doesn't want to listen or someone is getting to close she either pushes them away or walks away."

They both go back to eating and once Quin is done she washes her bowl and puts it up "I'm gonna go put the girls to bed." Jose nods and watches her go, as she walks into the living room she see's Santana siting on the couch next to Carmen "can I put them to bed?" Santana shrugs and watches as Quinn picks Jazalyn up and walks up to the bedroom with her. After a little bit she see's her come back for Eden. She watches her take her up to bed and picks up the monitor on the table "looks like I fucked up again baby. Seems to be all I do anymore. But I'm going to work on fixing it. I can't lose her or your sister." Santana looks down at the monitor a minute then stands up "where are you going?" Santana sighs "give this to Q. I need to go let off some steam." Carmen catches the monitor and watches her head to the kitchen "they better fix it before they get a divorce." Maribel nods "I agree." Carmen stands up and takes the monitor up to Quinn.

Santana walks to the basement and walks around "I can't fuck this up." She starts punching the bag in front of her "your gonna fuck up and lose them." As she keeps punching she doesn't know anyone has come down the steps till she hear "you know your gonna break a hand doing that." Santana jumps and turns to her father "what the fuck?" Jose laughs "your gonna break a hand. How many times have I told you to not do that?" Santana looks down at her hand and see's what he is talking about "sorry. I just had to let off some steam." Jose nods "then lets it out." He reaches over and pushes her "what you gonna let your old man kick your ass?" Santana shakes her head "not tonight." Jose reaches over and pushes her shoulder again "why not. Afraid I'll beat you?" Santana grits her teeth "no. Just don't want to." Jose laughs "oh I see you are afraid." Santana looks up at her father and he can see the fire in her eyes and prepares himself as she swings with that the fights on. Santana does what she can to hit him and he keeps blocking her "your using anger." Santana growls and brings her foot up "how the hell did you kick anyone's ass when you got suspended from school? If you fought them like this I don't see how." Santana takes a deep breath and steps back "your fucking with my head. Stop."

Jose smiles "its true. Your fighting with anger. Use that brain." Santana closes her eyes and listens to him move around and starts swinging, after about another half hour Jose holds his hands up "alright, alright. You win. I have to stop." Santana looks at him and can see she got a few good swings in, as she wipes his lip he ask "feel better?" Santana stands up straight and takes some deep breaths "yeah." Jose nods "good, because I need a shower and sleep." With that he heads to the steps "she's willing to do whatever to keep from losing you. She loves you mija. Don't let this slip away from you." Santana opens her mouth but he walks up the stairs. She stands there in the middle of the floor a few minutes "whats going on with you?" With that Santana turns all the lights off and heads up to get a shower and head to bed. As she walks in the bedroom she see's Quinn is asleep again and kisses her forehead and grabs her cloths to take a shower.


	104. Chapter 104

The next morning Santana wakes up to see Quinn is already up and dressed. She gets up and watches as her wife walks out of the door to go get the girls ready. Sighing to herself she gets up and heads to the closet to get her cloths, once she is dressed she walks out to see her walking out with Eden in her car seat and heading to the steps "Jaz is already down stairs." Santana nods and heads down behind her wife, she know she needs to say something to her but she isn't sure what. As Quinn puts the baby down in the living room she heads to the kitchen to get their food for the day, Carmen looks at her as she walks in "what damn time did you get up?" Quinn smiles "at 3. I slept so much yesterday evening that I woke up early." Carmen groans "God you're to perky ." Quinn looks at her as she grabs the baby food and smiles "no. I'm really not. I'm just awake." Carmen flips her off as she walks out of the room, she then turns to Santana "you two talking yet?" Santana sighs "no. Not yet." Carmen shakes her head and sits up "you better." As Carmen gets to the door she turns back to her "do it before you loose each other San." Santana watches as Carmen walks out of the room "I know." She then fallows her out and see's her pick up a car seat on her way out as Quinn does the same. Santana turns and locks the house as she walks out.

Once they had dropped the girls off and picked Casey up they headed to the school, as they get to school they see Sue walking towards them "Q." Quinn walks over to her "I see your back to normal." Quinn nods "food poisoning coach." Sue looks at her "I had that once and still managed to go to work. That shows your going soft Q." It takes everything in Quinn to not roll her eyes at the woman "sorry coach." Sue looks at her minute then says "I have to go take care of some stuff this morning. Their all yours." Quinn nods and watches the woman walk to her car and leave "well that works perfectly." With that she heads to the field to start practice and push them a little harder to show that she isn't getting soft. Around 7:15 she stops them "you know what. I'm sick of looking at all of you get out of my face. When you come back tomorrow make sure you don't suck as bad as today." With that they all walk off the field. Santana walks over and grabs her bottle of water and Quinn walks over to her "hey. Can you come with me?" Santana looks at her a minute then ask "why?" Quinn sighs "well because your my wife for one and I need to talk to you." Santana looks at her a minute longer then looks at her phone "we have to get going to get to the office Q."

Quinn nods "I know. I already talked to Carmen and she said she would wait for us. Please San I need to talk to you." Santana looks around and sighs "fine." With that Quinn links her arm with Santana's and heads off towards the school "look. I know I've been a bitch and moody lately." Santana nods "yeah. But I haven't been much better." As they reach the gym door Santana looks at her "where are we going?" Quinn smiles "auditorium. I have something for you." Quinn opens the door to the gym "why are we going this way?" Quinn rolls her eyes "just amuse me please." Santana sighs and walks in "fine." As they walk threw the gym Quinn starts talking again "there has been a lot of shit go threw my mind that you know nothing about. I want to tell you about it all but I don't want to upset your or make you think that any of it is your fault because its not." Santana stops and looks at her "what do you mean?" Quinn thinks a minute "there's things you don't know I have done San. I will tell you about them all but I can't right this minute. Trust me when I say that I will though." Santana starts walking with her again "Q you know if we don't talk we won't last right?"

Nodding the blond says "yeah. I take it ma got a hold of you as well." Santana smiles as they reach the gym doors that lead to the school "she did." As Quinn opens the door for her Santana walks threw and Quinn fallows her "we have two kids. Very beautiful kids at that. We are newly weds which doesn't help any. There is no way in hell I want to lose all that San. I want to do whatever to make this work." Santana nods as she lets Quinn lead her the long way around "I'm the same way." Quinn takes a deep breath and looks around "a year ago we would walk around these halls just as friends. Now we are walking around them as wife and wife. Nothing besides out kids is more important to me than you are." Santana looks at her as they start down another hall "you do realize there is a fast way to the auditorium right?" Quinn smiles "yes. But we are taking my way." Santana shrugs and lets her lead her "so anyways. After this morning I hope you understand a little better about whats going on with me. If not then I will explain it all to you."

As they reach the auditorium doors and Quinn opens them Santana walks in and see's the glee band on the stage "whats going on Q?" Quinn grabs her hand "I'm going to sing something for you and if I suck then just over look it but it was the one I found that fit me." Santana lets her take her to the front row "just sit here and wait for me to finish before you say anything please?" Santana nods "alright." Santana watches as Quinn walks to the stage and talks to the band members. Santana watches and they nod and Quinn turns back to her "just remember this isn't something I would normally sing ok." Santana nods "alright." She sits back and listens as the music starts and kind frowns know that Quinn listens to this music but doesn't sing it much. As she sits there she waits for Quinn to start singing _"Cut my life into pieces, This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing, Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding, This is my last resort, Cut my life into pieces, I've reached my last resort, suffocation, no breathing, Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding, Do you even care if I die bleeding? Would it be wrong, would it be right? If I took my life tonight, Chances are that I might, Mutilation out of sight, and I'm contemplating suicide."_

Quinn takes a breath and looks right as Santana the whole time she sings _"'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind, Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine, Losing my sight, losing my mind, Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine, I never realized I was spread too thin, 'Til it was too late and I was empty within, Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin, Downward spiral, where do I begin? It all started when I lost my mother, No love for myself and no love for another, Searching to find a love upon a higher level, Finding nothing but questions and devils."_ Quinn can see Santana soaking in every word and goes on _"'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind, Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine, Losing my sight, losing my mind, Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine, Nothing's alright, nothing is fine. I'm running and I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying, I can't go on living this way."_ Quinn see's her wife wipe at her eyes and knows she's understanding now _"Cut my life into pieces, This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing, Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding, Do you even care if I die bleeding? Would it be wrong, would it be right? If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might, Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide." _

Quinn takes a deep breath and starts walking a bit as she finishes _"'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind, Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine, Losing my sight, losing my mind, Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine, Nothing's alright, nothing is fine, I'm running and I'm crying, I can't go on living this way, Can't go on, living this way, nothing's alright."_ As Quinn finishes the song she stands there breathing heavy and looking at her wife who just stands up and looks at her but doesn't move.


	105. Chapter 105

Quinn stands there looking at Santana and realizes its been a little while, so she decides to speak first "San..." Santana holds her hand up "don't. Just give me a minute." Quinn nods and walks over to the stairs, as she goes she looks at the band "thanks guys." They all nod and head out, as Quinn gets to the steps she slowly makes her way down and see's Santana still staring where she had been standing "can you say something?" Santana swallows and turns to her wife "when?" Quinn knows what she's talking about "are you sure we have time for this?" Santana nods "knowing when my wife was going to kill herself beats school, now answer me." Quinn can see the tears in her eyes and sighs "when we was in New York before we went to see the house for the wedding." Santana looks to the side and nods "when you went to the roof?" As she looks back at her Quinn nods and looks down "yeah." Santana sits back down and thinks a minute "why didn't you?" Quinn sits down next to her "when I got to the roof I realized I locked myself out, well I turned when I heard a voice and it was Dani and Bristol up there. I went up there to clear my head but then walked to the edge and thought about how easy it would of been to just step over the side and end everything."

Santana reaches up and wipes her eye "so why didn't you?" Quinn purses her lips "they saw me sit down on the edge and came to sit close to me, they would of grabbed me if I had. But then Oscar came up there and he talked to me." Santana nods "so you both kept this from me? Better yet all of you have kept this from me?" Quinn looks down at the floor "I didn't want to upset you with it. I mean the thought crosses my mind once in a while but then I look at you and I realize I'm not alone. I have a reason to live, hell I have 3 reasons now." Santana closes her eyes "I should of seen this." Quinn looks up and turns to her wife "how could you see this if I didn't let you see it. I made them swear to not tell you, I new I would tell you when the time was right." Santana stands up "we need to get going before we're to late." Quinn stands up and looks at her "San." Santana stops walking but keeps her back to her "what?" Quinn sighs and walks up to her "turn around please." Santana closes her eyes and slowly turns and whispers "what?" Quinn looks at her face and then grabs it and presses their lips together. At first Santana just stands there but then kisses her back as she starts to sob against her lips, as she pulls away Santana leans her forehead to Quinn's "I can't lose you Q." Quinn wraps her arms around the girl as she hugs her back "I'm still here baby."

Holding onto her wife she feels her fully break down and cry, slowly Quinn lowers them to the floor "I'm still here. I didn't do it. I have to much to live for." Santana slowly stops crying and looks at her "you could have talked to me." Quinn sighs "you was mad at me. Hell I don't even remember why but I knwo you was mad at me." Santana wipes her face and feels her phone in her pocket, as she looks at it she sighs "Carmen says we're gonna be late. We need to get going." Quinn nods and stands up, she holds her hand out to Santana and wipes her tears when she is in front of her "we aren't done talking." Santana nods "I know. We're just beginning." As they go to walk out Santana reaches down and grabs the blonds hand. As they make their way down the hall they run into someone they don't want to see "even not being a student here you still can't walk around like that." Santana walks by him "shut the fuck up. Your right I'm not a student here so that means I can say what the fuck I want to to you." She turns and looks at him fully now "its fucking assholes like you that cause people to kill themselves. They are so afraid to be who they are that they would rather die than to live with the hell fuckers like you put them threw. I'm sure you have no idea what its like to live in fear everyday that someone is going to do something to you just because your different."

Quinn reaches over and grabs her arm as she steps closer to the man "San don't." The man looks at her "your right I don't because I'm normal. Its freaks like you two that is fucking this world up. Its a sin what you do and you will burn in hell for it." Santana smirks "well if that's the case then I will see you there because your judging people and only God can judge. Not you, not me, only him. So if I'm going your going so I'll meet your ass there." As she steps back she see's she has pushed a button and the man steps forward "you know they use to burn people for witch craft, they also use to hang people for being in mixed race relationships." With this he looks between the two girls and smirks. Quinn pushes Santana to the side and steps up in the mans face "yeah well you know what else they use to do?" The man looks at her funny "what?" Quinn narrows her eyes at him "they use to burn books, they use to kill Jews, they use to make people be slaves, they also wouldn't let women vote or work. But guess what, all that has fucking changed. BUT I guess some people are so fucking ignorant that they can't see that change happens every day."

As the man looks down at them Santana steps between her wife and him "lay a finger on her and I promise you I will break that fucking finger off your hand." The man looks between them again "I suggest you leave the school." Just then they hear Sue walking towards them "and who are you to tell someone to leave school property?" She looks between the three of them and then turns back to him "if anything your the one that needs to leave. This place was a lot better off before your slimy scummy ass came here." As she steps between the girls and him she says in a lower voice "you fuck with my cheerio's again and you will personally see what I am very well capable of. Do I make myself clear?" The man looks at her "is that a threat?" Sue laughs "no Santana saying she was going to break your finger off for touching her wife well that could be a threat. What I said is a fucking promise. If anyone is going to cause hell in this school, it will be me. Not you, not anyone else. I promise before you run these kids off I will have you taken care of." With that she then turns to the girls "lets go ladies." The two girls look at the man and Santana can't help herself "it would be wise of you to move far, far, far away before something was to happen. OH and that's not a threat that's a promise, but if you go blabbing your mouth who are people going to believe? A homophobic prick like you or the three of us? Because trust me no one will cross Sue."

With that they turn and fallow the coach and hear him say "yeah because she is the biggest fucking dyke in town." Santana can't take anymore and turns around and runs back to him, as he looks back at her she swings her arm and punches him in the side of the face causing him to fall to his knees, as he does she brings her leg up and connect her knee to his nose. Before she can punch him again Quinn walks up and does it for her as Santana shouts "YOU WAS TOLD TO SHUT UP. BUT YOU COULDN'T DO THAT COULD YOU?" With her shouts she causes a few other teachers to come out of their rooms and Mr. Schue is one of them. He looks at everything going on and ask "whats going on?" Sue shrugs "looks like he fell into the wall to me William. Isn't that what happened Q, Sandbags?" Quinn who has her jaw locked nods "yeah coach." And Santana just nods. Mr. Schue looks around "ok, so you two was being kind enough to help him up?" Santana nods "yep sure was because we're fucking saints like that. But he just slung blood on us and refused our help." Mr. Schue smirks "I see." The man on the floor holds his face "they're lieing. They done this." Sue laughs "so your saying a tiny girl like Sandbags here done that to you? Or are you saying Q done it? Your honestly saying you got your ass kicked and handed to you by a... How old are you two?"

Santana takes a deep breath "15." Sue nods "that's right. So your saying you got your ass handed to you by a couple of 15 year old girls? That will be the laugh of the town there. But hey if that's what you want to go with." Sue holds her hands up and looks at him "I'm fine with that. You on the other hand will be laughed right out of town. William I believe this man says these two girls done this. Do you believe that they could of done this?" Mr Schue looks at him and smirks "no I dont' think they would. Because they know if they kick anyone else ass they will be in trouble not only with the school but their parents and the police. But seeing as you fell against the wall there, they won't be in trouble." The man slowly makes his way to his feet "so your both going to back them up? Your going to encourage that behavior?" Both of them look at him "they're one of us. Your not." The man looks at a few other teachers "you'll testify against them won't you?" The other teachers look at him and smirks "for what? Trying to help you up?" The other one laughs "not our fault you can't walk worth a damn." The man looks at them all and Sue laughs "that's right. We may not get along and we may even pick on our kids but we don't treat them the way you have. We will back each other up, you, well you're an outsider that is doing nothing but causing problems. Now go clean yourself up, your sickening."

With that Sue turns to the girls "lets go you two." She puts them both in front of her as everyone heads back to their classrooms. As they walk around the corner Sue laughs "that was pretty good you two. Remind me to not ever really piss you off." Santana smiles "will do coach." Quinn reaches over and grabs her hand "ma is going to kill us." Sue smirks "for what? Trying to help a prick that is making your lives hell? You leave Maribel to me on this one." With that Sue walks the girls to the front door "now go before you're even later." As the girls run to the car Carmen looks at them "about fucking time. What took you so long?" Quinn shakes her head "tell you on the way." With that they all get in and head to Maribel's office to get to class.

As they pull up they see Maribel outside waiting on them, Santana sighs "shit." When they get out she looks at Carmen and Casey "you two go to class." The two girls nod and head off once they are gone Maribel turns to the other two "you just had to didn't you?" Santana looks at her "had to what?" Maribel crosses her arms and raises and eyebrow at her "you know what I'm talking about Santana." Santana looks at Quinn then back to her mother "look we're sorry. We was just so sick of his shit." Maribel shakes her head "so you go and kick the hell out of him?" Quinn raises a finger up "actually we didn't kick him. Not once did we kick him." Maribel turns and glares at her "really Quinn? Just stop talking." Quinn puts her arms down "yes ma'am." Maribel then turns to her daughter "he could press charges against you two." Santana sighs "well coach and Mr. Schue has our backs." Maribel laughs "oh I know. She done called me. But if you went to court over this what would a judge say?" Santana smirks "the judge would probably laugh and tell the man he's a pussy for letting a couple of 15 year old girls kick his ass the way they did. But he fell honestly." Maribel rolls her eyes "that's what Sue said to. Look just stay away from him." Santana and Quinn nods "yes ma'am." Maribel looks at the two girls and hugs them "get up there and learn something." Santana nods and pulls Quinn in behind her, once they shut the door Maribel shakes her head and laughs "that's something I would love to see go before the judge to be honest." With that she heads back into the office to finish her work.


	106. Chapter 106

At noon Mrs. Greenway takes them all to the cafe across the street for lunch, everyone had asked why they was late but the girls wouldn't tell them any of it. Once they are done they head back to the office and Quinn sighs "shit." Santana looks at her "what?" Quinn points at the police car sitting outside of Maribel's office "huh. Oh well." Quinn stops and looks at her "what is going to look like if I have this on my record? I want to get into the FBI San." Santana grabs her arm as she starts walking "it won't stick. We have to many people backing us." Quinn sighs as they walk up to the door, as they walk in all the kids stop and look at Kerri and her partner. Maribel sighs "girls come here. Mrs. Greenway can you take the others up to the conference room please." The woman nods and leads them off as Santana and Quinn walk over to them "what?" Kerri looks at the two "why?" Santana looks at her "why what?" Kerri sighs "why couldn't you just walk away?" Quinn looks at her "walk away from what? You?" Kerri glares at her "Lucy this isn't a joke." Santana looks at the two officers and then to her mother "whats going on?" Maribel sighs "Mr. Winters pressed charges against you two for assaulting him." Quinn looks at Maribel and then to Kerri "so?"

Kerri pulls her handcuffs out "so that means we have to arrest you two. So turn around Luce." Quinn looks at Maribel and see's her sigh "just do it Quinn. We'll come get you two out." Quinn looks back at Kerri "he fell." Kerri sighs "turn around Luce. Don't make me do this the hard way. I don't want to hurt you." Quinn sighs and hands Maribel her phone and purse "FINE." As she turns around Kerri puts the cuffs on her and Quinn looks over to see Santana do the same, Kerri reads them their rights and Santana laughs "didn't forget this time did you?" Kerri smiles and glances at her partner "nope." Santana looks at her mother "call Carla and have her keep the girls till we can come get them." Maribel nods "I already called her and your father. He is meeting us there." Kerri looks at the girls "lets go." Santana sighs "our stuff is still upstairs too." With that they lead the girls out and put them in the car, as they start to the police station Kerri turns and looks at them "my fucking first day back and who do I have to come after? You two. Please tell me it was worth it." Quinn looks at her "I believe we have the right to remain silent. Isn't that what you told us?"

Raising an eyebrow at the blond she nods "yes." Quinn nods "thought so. So that means we don't have to say a fucking word to anyone, including you." Kerri turns more and looks at her "Luce I'm doing my job." Quinn turns and looks out the window not saying anything else. Santana looks at her wife then to Kerri who is now looking at her "don't look at me. You pissed her off." Santana then turns and looks out her window. Kerri shakes her head and turns back to the front "fucking great." Her partner looks at her "they'll get over it." Kerri sighs "yeah but when?" The other woman shrugs and finishes the drive, as they pull up at the station Santana laughs at the man coming out "huh wonder what happened to him." Quinn turns and looks at Mr. Winters who have two black eyes and a misshaped nose "hard telling. Looks to me like he fell into a wall or something." Santana glances at her wife and smirks, as they get the girls out of the car the man looks at them "told you, you would regret that. Now you get to go spend some time behind bars." Santana laughs and looks at her father as he pulls up "not much time."

The man laughs "your a fucking wetback you don't have any money." Santana lunges at the man but officer Smith stops her "don't do that. Not here." Santana looks at the woman then back to the teacher "we'll see who has the last laugh fucker. Oh and for your information, my dads a fucking doctor dickhead. We have more money than you will ever see in your life time." The two women lead the girls into the station with Jose close behind them "Kerri." The woman turns "hang on. Let me get them back here then I'll be right back." Jose nods and watches her take them back and hand them off to someone else, as she comes back he looks at her "how can he press charges against them when he started it?" Kerri sighs "they don't have a mark on them. And right now its his word against theirs. My advise is get my uncle down here and do it fast." Jose nods and pulls his phone out as she walks off again. As Kerri walks back she see's Quinn ignoring her "still pissed?" Quinn doesn't say a word as they get her finger prints "look Luce I'm just doing my damn job. Its not my fault you beat the hell out of a man or helped your wife beat the hell out of a man." Quinn rolls her eyes "I have nothing to say to you or anyone. I want my lawyer." Kerri sighs "Jose is calling him." Quinn nods "then I'm done talking. So please leave me alone."

Kerri looks at Santana who laughs "like I said don't look at me. I've been in the dog house with her enough on my own. So your on your own." Kerri sighs "I hate my job sometimes." As she walks off to file her paper work she looks out to see Maribel sitting with Jose. Once Kerri is gone Santana looks at Quinn "we'll be fine Q. Trust me." Quinn looks at her fine once they are done with her "I hope so." Once they are done with both of the girls they take them to a holding cell "they are working on your paper work for your bail. If they can't get a judge to sign it today you will have to stay over night." Quinn's eyes widen "like fucking hell. I want to speak to my lawyer now." The officer sighs "let me get your paper work filed then I'll get him for you." Quinn turns and looks at Santana and see's she is looking at someone else in the room and turns to see who it is "Alex?" The woman turns and looks at her "well if it isn't the two little whores that fucked my ole lady. Well ex ole lady." Santana narrows her eyes at her "excuse you? You fucking cheated on Sandy." Quinn walks over by her wife "why are you in here?" Alex laughs and lays back down on the bench "well if you drive around after spending the night in a bar they tend to do that. OH and guess who arrested me. That bitch out there who I was fucking at one point."

Both girls turn and look at Kerri who is typing something, as they turn back to her she ask "why the hell are you two in here? Did you fuck someone else girl friend and they found a way to have yo arrested?" Santana sighs "we didn't _fuck_ her." Alex looks up at them "no you just fingered her. Same damn difference." Quinn looks at her "she tell you this? OR are you making this shit up?" Alex laughs "she told me. But hey more power to you two. Hell you can have her if you want." Quinn rolls her eyes and sits down "whatever." As they sit there Alex looks at them "you didn't answer me." Santana sighs "we was accused of assulting a teacher at the school." Alex laughs and sits up "how was you suppose to of assaulted her?" Quinn smirks "HE said we kicked the hell out of him." Alex raises both eyebrows "HE? As in a male teacher?" Santana nods "yep." Alex shakes her head "well then." Just then the door opens and Kerri looks at all of them "Alex your free to go. But you have to walk or call someone to come get you."

Alex stands up "about fucking time." As she walks out Kerri looks at Quinn "your lawyers here." Quinn and Santana stands up "ummm you didn't ask for one Santana." Santana raises an eyebrow at her "seriously?" Kerri sighs "yes. She did. You didn't." Santana rolls her eyes "well then I want to speak to my lawyer who happens to be her lawyer who is already here. So now does that work?" Kerri sighs "no. He will have to speak to you separately ." Quinn looks at her "your really fucking pushing it Kerri." Kerri sighs "look. I don't make the fucking rule." Quinn walks to the door "fine." With that Santana sits down as Quinn walks out, as Quinn walks into the room Kerri shows her too she jerks her arm away from her "don't fucking touch me. Or I will file assault charges on you. I can walk on my fucking own." Mr. Greenway looks at Quinn then to his niece "I've got her." Kerri looks at Quinn and the man can see the hurt in her eyes "fine. Let me know when your done." Mr. Greenway nods and points to the seat in front of him "have a seat Quinn." Quinn walks over and sits down "how the fuck long do we have to be here?" The man sighs "they are trying to get a judge to set bail so we can get you out of here."

Quinn rolls her eyes "meaning?" The man sighs again "I'm hoping before to long." Quinn nods "alright. I refuse to talk to any of them." The man nods "I see that. So I need to ask you. Did you do this?" Quinn raises her eyes and looks at him as she puts her head in her hands "no." The man laughs "was anyone there besides you and Santana?" Quinn nods "yes. Coach was there and then Mr. Schue and a couple of other teachers came out." The man nods and takes down all the names "so you wasn't alone in the hallway with him?" Quinn sighs "at first when he was going on and on about us going to hell. But then coach walked up." Mr. Greenway nods "alright. I'll talk to them." Quinn raises her head up "why wouldn't they let San come in here with us?" The man puts his pen down "they wanted to make sure you didn't get your stories straight. They think separating you two will cause one of you to say something." Quinn rolls her eyes "she's my wife. I would literally take a bullet for her. OH WAIT I fucking did." The man smiles "I know. Now anything else?" Quinn nods "yeah. I really need to get out of here today. We have two daughters at home we have to go home to." The man nods "I'll work my magic and should have you out by dinner. Now lets have them bring your other half in here shall we."

Smiling Quinn stands up "alright." With that Mr. Greenway opens the door "Kerri. Can you bring Santana in please?" The woman nods and goes to grab Quinn's arm who pulls away "I said don't fucking touch me." Kerri sighs "I have to. In case you try to get away." Quinn stops and looks around "like I'm stupid enough to try and run out of a police station with all these fucking guns? Do I seriously look as stupid as you think I am?" Kerri opens her mouth but Quinn walks back towards her cell "fuck you Kerri." With that she opens the door and lets Quinn walk in and Santana stands up "you ok?" Quinn nods "go talk to him." Santana kisses her temple and walks out, once she is in the room Quinn was in she starts talking to the lawyer and tells him the same thing Quinn had. Meanwhile in the cell Quinn looks out the window and see's Kerri standing outside the door of the room but is looking at Quinn. She knows the woman is just doing her job but is still pissed that she had to be the one to arrest her. Quinn sighs and rolls her eyes and lays down on the bench where Kerri can't see her, as she lays there she looks at the ceiling and jumps when the door opens. She turns to see Kerri letting Santana back in the cell, before she closes the door she looks at Quinn who looks away "didn't take you long." Kerri shuts the door as Santana lays down with her head by Quinn's "do you realize how many nasty asses has probably been on this bench?"

Quinn thinks a minute "fuck if I care at this point." Santana laughs "alright then. So about this morning." Quinn sighs "I had to find a way to make yo listen." Santana nods "I know. I'm glad you told me." Quinn turns her head and looks at her "I'm sorry I hadn't talked to you much." Santana sighs "me to. We have to start talking more Q or we won't last. And I don't know about you but I plan on spending the rest of my life you." Quinn smiles and kisses Santana's cheek "dido." The two of them lay there talking for a while letting everything that has been going on with them out. Santana raises up and looks at the door as it opens "they are paying your bail." Both girls sit up as Santana says "took them long enough." Kerri nods "they had to wait on a judge to sign the papers." Quinn stands up and stretches, when she's done she looks at the clock "only 2:45. We might be able to make glee today." Kerri sighs "your not allowed at the school till you go before the judge." Quinn glares at her then turns to her wife "when will that be?" Santana shrugs and ask Kerri "when?" Kerri looks at the paper in her hand "tomorrow at 11." Santana nods "one day wont' kill us."

As Kerri opens the door wider both girls walk out, as they make their way to the front Kerri looks at the blond in front of her "Luce can I please talk to you?" Quinn ignores her and keeps on walking. Santana turns and looks at her wife and whispers "why are you so pissed at her?" Quinn glances at Santana "I have nothing to say to her or anyone else in this fucking room." Quinn looks around and see's that a few officers are looking at them "ummm ok. Are you pissed at them all?" Quinn stops and looks at her "yes I am. You see let us get accused of beating the shit out of a grown as man and we get arrested and brought in. Let someone pull a fucking gun on you and shot you and well they just get slapped on the fucking wrist. We see what people can get away with around here. I mean come the fuck on San, we are two 15 year old girls and he is a big as man. That crazy bitch pulls a gun on me and fucking shoots me and gets away with it pretty much. THAT'S FUCKED UP." Santana looks around as Quinn walks off "ok then." Kerri looks at her "the bitch broke into my house and shot me and left me for dead. Doesn't she think I'm pissed about that? Doesn't she think I'm fucking looking for her?"

Santana glances at her "but she didn't threaten to kill your daughter." With that Santana walks out to the front and stands by Quinn as Maribel gets the paper work. Once they are done they head out the door and to the cars "who's taking us home?" Maribel looks at Quinn "Jose is. I have to go get your stuff from the office and get the twins." The girls nod as Mr. Greenway looks at them "court tomorrow at 11 be there at 10:30. No shorts and no dresses." Both girls nod and head to the car with Jose, as they are heading home Quinn sighs "I hate this place. I'm so fucking ready to leave." Santana nods "me to baby." Jose looks at them "you have one more year after this year." Quinn nods "trust me I know. I am so ready to get the hell away from here. Hardly anything good comes from being here." Jose sighs "I know what you mean." With that they make there way to get the girls and head home for the night.


	107. Chapter 107

The next morning the girls wake up at 7:45 "do we have to get up?" Quinn sighs "afraid so." As she gets up Santana looks at her "court on Wednesday morning. How fun." Quinn heads to the door to go check on the girls "get up." Santana groans and sits up "fine." As Quinn comes back she looks at her wife sitting in bed "we have to leave in a few hours. Lets go eat and get the girls breakfast done so we can feed them." Santana nods and stands up, as they make their way to the kitchen the see Maribel sitting at the table "breakfast is on the stove." Both girls walk over and get something to eat and Quinn gets the girls something out as well. Maribel watches as they both sit down "your father took the twins to the sitter so I will be taking you to court. He is going to meet us there." Santana nods as she eats "alright." Maribel puts her paper down and looks at them "between you and me what honestly happened yesterday?" The girls look at each other and Santana sighs and tells her mother everything. When she's done Maribel smirks "he got his ass kicked by a couple of teen girls." Quinn nods "the town will have a hay day with this one." Maribel nods as she picks her paper up "that they will. Because its in the paper and everyone knows who you two are."

Both girls look at her but then go back to eating, once they was done they went up to get the babies up and get them ready for the day. As they are feeding them Jazalyn looks at her mothers "ma, mama." Both of them look at her and see her smiling "she'll be talking her little ass off before long." Quinn nods "that she will." Just then they hear Eden "ma." Both girls turn and look at her and she looks at them a minute then smiles, Quinn looks at her and smiles "oh figuring it out huh? Wait to see what Jaz does then you do it. I see how it is." As they go back to feeding them Jazalyn see's her grand mother walk in "ma." Maribel laughs "not quite little one." Jazalyn laughs and goes back to eating, Santana smiles and shakes her head "everyone will be ma or mama now." Maribel nods "yeah till she figures it out." Quinn finishes with her and wipes her off "all done." Jazalyn looks at Eden who is still eating "e." Santana laughs "that's right. Eden is still eating." Jazalyn looks at her "E." Quinn smiles and picks Jazalyn up "she's saying Eden."

Santana finishes with Eden and turns to her mother "should she be talking this young?" Maribel smiles "you started saying ma at 4 months. Normally its closer to 6 months but babies do as they please when they please." Quinn laughs "kinda like there momma." Santana glares at her as she wipes Eden off "whatever." Maribel looks at the clock "alright get their stuff ready. If you two don't go to jail today then you are going back to class." Santana shrugs "that's fine." As they get the food in the diaper bags Maribel puts the girls in their car seats. With that they load them up and head to Carla's to drop them off. Once they have them dropped off they head to the court house to find Jose and Mr. Greenway sitting out front talking. As they walk up Jose looks at Santana "never guess who your judge is." Santana looks at him funny "hell if I know." Mr. Greenway smirks "judge Lecter." Quinn looks at him funny "like Hannibal Lecter?" The man laughs "kinda but Sydney Lecter." Santana shrugs "ok?" Maribel smirks "the one you have went in front of twice now."

Slowly nodding Santana says "she's gonna get tired of seeing me." Mr. Greenway laughs "probably. Like before don't speak unless she speaks to you. Got it?" Both girls nod "yeah." With that they head into the courthouse to find there courtroom. As they walk in and take a seat Santana notices that the teacher is on the other side of the room and rolls her eyes "figures." As they sit down Quinn watches the judge and whispers to their lawyer "she's seems to be in a bad mood." The man nods "she is. Her brother lives in New Mexico and he got jumped by a couple of guys yesterday." Quinn turns and looks at him "why?" The man leans in and whispers "because he's like you two." Quinn nods "I see." As they sit there Quinn reaches over and takes Santana's hand "hope this works out." Santana nods "me to." They sit there and listen to the woman toss two men in jail back to back "or we could end up in jail." Santana sighs "yep." Just then they get called to the front, as they walk up with Mr. Greenway beside them the judge sits back and looks at Santana "haven't I seen you in here before?" Santana nods "yes ma'am."

The judge looks at Santana then to Quinn "ok. But I'm seeing you both today?" Both girls nod as she turns to the man who is pressing charges "why are you all here?" The man looks at her "well the paper's in front of you." The judge raises and eyebrow at him "yes I know this. But I'm asking you, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The man sighs "those to beat the heck out of me yesterday at the school." The judge looks at the man funny then turns to the two girls then back to the man "how tall are you?" The man shrugs "6 foot 2." The judge nods "you weigh what?" The man looks at the judge funny "about 295 why?" Nodding she then ask "how old are you?" He scrunches up his face "what does any of this have to do with the case?" The judge looks at him "how old are you?" The man sighs "39." The just nods and then turns to Santana "how tall are you?" Santana shrugs "5 foot 5 I think." Nodding she then ask "how much to you weigh?" Santana thinks a minute "I think 115. Not for sure but that's what I was before school started." The judge then ask "how old are you?" Santana says "15." Nodding she looks at Quinn "same questions for you." Quinn nods "I'm 5 foot 6, 125 pounds and 15 ma'am." The judge sits there "together they are still smaller than you. How the hell did they do that and you couldn't protect yourself?" Mr. Winters sighs "they blind sided me." The judge raises and eyebrow at him "seriously? They are two tiny teen girls."

The man goes to open his mouth and she holds her hand up "I'm not done. As I was saying they are small. Granted it I have no doubt that they can defend themselves but to do all that?" She looks at Mr. Greenway "you say there is witnesses that says he feel?" The man nods "one of the teachers at the school." The judge nods "where is this teacher?" Sue stands up "right here your honor." The judge motions for her to come forward "alright. Lets hear it." As Sue starts talking Mr. Winters rolls his eyes and the judge see's it. When Sue's done she turn to him "you disagree?" The man nods "she is there cheer leading coach. She's going to back them." The judge turns to Sue "are you just backing them up?" Sue shakes her head "no. That's what happened. You can ask a few others that was there." She looks down on the paper "are they here?" Sue nods "William is right there." Mr. Schue stands up "what Sue said is right your honor." The judge looks at him and then see's two others stand up "she's right. Mr. Winters has just had it out for these two since school started. Well them and a few others."

The judge then looks at her "who are you?" The woman smiles "I'm Miss Holiday. I'm the health teacher. Since he found out that there are gay students that go to the school he has done what he can to single them out and make their lives hell. It was so bad that all their parents pulled them out of school and home schooled them till they can get it resolve." The judge looks at all the teachers and then turns back to Mr. Winters "oh dear lord in heaven please tell me this man isn't a homophobic jackass." The man looks at her "I resent that your honor." The judge leans forward "oh really? Then tell me. What is your view on homosexuals?" The man looks at her "that has nothing to do with this." The judge keeps her eyes on the man but ask "Santana? Lucy? What is your sexual orientation?" Quinn sighs "its Quinn your honor and I'm a lesbian." Santana nods "Lesbian." The judge purses her lips "are you still enrolled at McKinley?" The girls sighs "no." The judge then ask "why?" Santana looks at their lawyer who nods "because of him. He had the school board come up with some crap rules to ban any same sex PDA in the school. The straight people can but we can't. We aren't the only ones at the school. The ones that left are either out and proud or have gay family members your honor."

The judge tilts her head "so you are giving these kids a hard time, then you are going to fall against a wall and say that two small teen girls beat the crap out of you? Well guess what. I don't see that happening. Charges are dropped and this will be wiped off their records. If I was you sir I would think long and hard before coming back in front of me or going after another student at that school." As she stands up she looks at the girls "go back to class. Or wherever you are going. I do not want to see either one of you in front of me again. Understood?" Both girls nod as the judge walks out "well you heard her. Lets go." With that they walk out of the court room. As they are leaving the building Mr. Schue walks up to them "glee after school today." Both girls nod and watch him walk off, Sue walks up to them "practice in the morning." They smile as she walks off with the other teachers to head back to the school. As they get in the car with Maribel she laughs "well then. Maybe we can get this shit resolved soon." With that Maribel drives them to the office so they can get back to class.

As they walk in everyone looks at them, Finn watches as they sit down "how did court go?" Santana laughs "we are clear." Mrs. Greenways smiles "that's good. Now lets get back to class. We will be going to lunch soon and you can ask them questions then." With that she gets them all back on track, before long its noon and they head off to lunch. As they are waiting for their food Santana and Quinn tell them what had happened. Little did they know that the mans wife was sitting close by, when they are done the woman stands and walks over to them "I'm sorry." The girls look at her funny as Quinn ask "sorry for what?" Closing her eyes she says "for my husband. I never knew he was like that." Santana looks at her funny "Mr. Winters is your husband?" The woman nods "we have 4 kids. Lacy is on your squad. She is our youngest. That's why she hasn't told him." Quinn raises an eyebrow at the woman and can see it "she looks like you." The woman smiles "she's told me she was gay but refuses to tell her father. He's actually the only one that doesn't know."

Santana looks at her "you didn't know he hated gay people?" The woman shakes her head "no. But now that I do, he can either straighten up and let this all go or he can move out. I will not have him treating people this way and living with me." Santana watches as Quinn ask "can I ask you something about Lacy?" The woman nods "sure." Quinn sighs "can she not take the hint that someone is married and not into her? I mean I don't not trying to sound rude but she kept going after my wife till I forced her to back off." The woman nods "she gets that from her father. If she does anything like that again just let me know and I will take care of it." Santana looks at her funny "we don't even know how to get a hold of you." The woman smiles "I own the home health agency down the street. I'm there 5 days a week from 7 to 5." Santana nods "good to know." The woman smiles "now if you will excuse me." With that she heads to the door and everyone looks at each other "this town is to small. We always seem to run into someone." As they eat their lunch Santana looks up to see someone walking in the door and mumbles "please don't cause a scene." Quinn looks at her then looks at the door where Santana is look. As she see's Kerri walk in she sighs and sits back in her seat "she leaves me alone and I won't."

Kerri looks around and spots them, she see's Santana shaking her head but then looks at Quinn "can I please talk to you?" Quinn sits there looking at her food then says "no. I have nothing to say to you. So please just leave me alone. I promises San I wouldn't cause a scene but if you don't leave me alone I will break that promise." Santana looks over to see officer Smith looking at a menu as Kerri says "Luce please." Quinn scoots her chair out "San can you pay for my bill?" Santana nods "yeah." Quinn turns and grabs her purse "move. I'm behind in class and need to study." Kerri opens her mouth but Quinn holds her hand up "save it. I have nothing to say to your ass. Now fucking move." Kerri looks at her then to her aunt "sorry to bother you Aunt Regina." The woman nods "its fine." Quinn looks at her "move Kerri." Kerri sighs "your gonna hear me out." Quinn steps around her "not any time soon." With that she heads to the door and walks out. Kerri looks down at the girls food and see's she hardly eat anything "I'm sorry Santana." Santana sighs "just give her some time Kerri. You know how she is." Kerri nods and heads back to the table her partner is at.

Santana looks at Quinn's food and ask them to put it in a tray to take with her "can she see before we start class?" The teacher nods "yeah. Something is going on with Kerri and she won't talk to anyone. Then last night she came to the house upset that Quinn won't talk to her. She thinks of her as a sister, and right now I think she needs that sister. Her brother isn't around, and her dad, well he isn't worth knocking in the head. But I'm telling you something is going on." Santana nods "I picked up on that too. I'll talk to Q later." The woman nods and finishes her lunch as does all the others. When they are done Santana stops at the table Kerri is at "let me talk to her. But please give her some space. I know you was just doing your job but let me talk to her ok." Kerri sighs "she's pretty much the only family I have Santana." The girl nods "I know. Just let me talk to her." Kerri nods and watches her walk out with Quinn's lunch in her hands and heads back across the street.


	108. Chapter 108

As they all walk back into the conference room Quinn keeps her head down and in the papers she is looking at Santana walks in and looks at the back of her wife's head then walks over to her and sits her lunch in front of her "you can finish this you know." Quinn looks at the try a minute then pushes it to Santana "I'm not hungry." Santana looks at the teacher as she walk in and see's her nod "Q can you come with me a minute?" Quinn opens her mouth and shuts it as she looks at Santana knowing they need to talk "we have class." Santana smiles "good thing we're home schooled then. We can take a few minutes." Standing up she holds her hand out to the blond who sighs and stands up "fine." Santana smirks "don't forget your food Q. I paid for that shit your gonna eat it." Quinn rolls her eyes and picks up the tray as she fallows Santana out of the room and down the hall to another room. As they walk in Quinn looks around and laughs "let me guess. An old office?" Santana smiles "I use to use this room when I was little to play in. But yes. Anyways sit Q and eat. We need to talk." Quinn takes a seat and opens the tray and finishes her lunch as they talk. Santana watches her a minute then ask "not that it really matters to me but I'm just wondering, why are you so pissed at Kerri? I mean I'm not sticking up for anything anyone done but she was just doing her job Quinn."

Quinn chews the food in her mouth and then sits back in the chair "she's like my sister San. How would you feel if Aida was a cop and came to the house to arrest you? Would you be perfectly fine with it?" Santana purses her lips "if it was her job to do it then yeah. I mean she would pay for it at some point but she would just be doing her job." Quinn takes another bite and chews it "I know she was just doing her job, but it still bothers me that she was the one that came to arrest me. I don't know maybe its just me over reacting but its like she was wanting to do it." Santana sits on the desk in front of Quinn "no she didn't want to do it. She had to do it. If it had been anyone else coming to get us do you think they would of took it as easy on us? _HELL NO_. As soon as you pulled what you did with her they would of threw your ass on the ground and hand cuffed you right then. But she didn't." Quinn thinks a minute as she closes the tray "it just bothers me." Santana nods "I know. Seeing you in those handcuffs bothered me. But I still had to look at it."

Quinn tosses the tray in the trash can and sits there "I should probably hear her out huh?" Santana nods "yeah you do. I'm not saying right this minute but you need to hear what she has to say Q. Your pretty much her only family that loves her besides Sammy and her aunt and uncle." Quinn looks at the ceiling a minute "I'll call her tonight." Santana stands up "good. Now lets go learn something." With that the two head back to the other room to finish out their day. At 3 the teacher lets them all go so they can get to glee club, as they are walking out Maribel steps to her door "Carmen. A word please." All of them look at her and the girl nods "sure." She hands Santana her keys "I'll be out in a few." Santana nods and takes her keys and they go out to the car to wait for her.

As Carmen walks in Maribel sighs "shut the door please." Carmen turns and shuts the door then makes her way over to sit down "ok whats going on?" Maribel looks at her a minute "you know how Manuel went to court the end of last month finally?" Carmen nods "yeah. Finally. I'm shocked San and I didn't have to go." Maribel nods "they just used your statements and the evident. But anyways I got a call earlier, they finally finished with the trial." Carmen nods and sits back "and?" Maribel sighs "hey only got 5 years. One year for Santana and 4 for you." Carmen looks down at the floor "they said he would get up to 25." As she looks at Maribel she has tears in her eyes "how did he only get fucking 5 years?" Maribel shrugs "that I don't know. Something about the prosecute didn't fully present the case like he was suppose to. But by the time he gets out you will be out of here." Carmen nods "that all you needed me for?" Maribel nods "I wanted to tell you before you heard it anywhere else." Carmen stands up "you going to tell San?"

Maribel looks at her "you can or I can either way." Carmen stands there minute then walks to the door before she opens it she says "I'll do it. We went threw it together I'll let her know." Maribel nods "alright. I'll see you guys at home. I love you mija." Carmen smiles "love you to ma." With that Carmen walks out the door and heads to her car, as she walks up to it she opens the door and tells Casey "I need you to drive. I can't right now." Casey nods and gets out of the car "you ok?" Carmen nods "talk to you later." Casey looks at her a minute then kisses her "I'm here for you, you know that." Carmen nods and gets in the car as Casey walks around to get in the drivers seat. As they head out of the parking lot Santana looks at her "Car, what did she want?" Carmen shakes her head "talk to you in a bit." Santana watches her and see's her looking out the window and nods "alright." As they make their way to the school no one really says anything. As they get there and park the car Carmen turns to Santana "I need to talk to you before we go in." Santana nods and kisses Quinn "head in with Casey. I'll be in in a minute." Quinn looks at both girls and nod as she walks off with Casey towards the school.

Once they are out of hearing distance Santana looks at Carmen "ok whats going on?" Carmen leans against the car beside Santana "ma told me that they finished with Manuel's trial today. He only got fucking 5 years. One year for you and 4 for what he done to me." Santana turns and looks at her "are you fucking kidding? They said he would get 25." Carmen nods "yep. Same thing I said. Something about the dick head that was prosecuting fucked everything up. Maybe we should of testified." Santana closes her eyes and thinks a minute "by the time he gets out we will be long gone. He can't hurt us anymore Carmen." Carmen nods "but what if he gets out and does it to someone else?" Santana chews on the inside of her lip "I honestly don't know." Carmen sighs and shakes her head "this is all just so fucked up. They are suppose to protect us but all they do is fuck up. I mean look what happened with Nut job Sally. And hell she is still on the loose. Now that fucking low life of a father of mine will be out and back to raping people in fucking 5 years. Where the hell is all the justice in this shit?"

Santana shakes her head "no clue." She can't help but think that Carmen is half right but refuses to tell her that "I don't know. Lets just go in and focus on something else for a bit." Carmen nods and pushes off the car "yeah. Lets go before they send a search party for us." Santana laughs and walks with her into the school, as they walk in the choir room everyone looks at them as Mr. Schue says "nice to see you two. Now that everyone is here lets start." As the girls sit down he starts telling them "everyone knows what has been going on. While you all have been missing from school the rest of the club came up with an idea to show our support to you and that we are backing you 100%. This week and next we will be doing songs that will show that support. Now you can either sing something that shows support or to let all your anger out whatever you want to do." Everyone nods and Rachel ask "what are we calling it this week?" Everyone looks at her funny "what? I just like to know the name of the assignments." Santana rolls her eyes "name it what you want Berry." Mr. Schue shakes his head "to give you an idea of what I mean Tina had came to me with this the other day and I think it a great way to start. Tina?"

The girl nods and stands up and walks to the front and looks at them "you all know that we support each of you and love you all. Even when your being mean to us Santana." Santana looks at her funny "whatever girl Chang. Go on." Tina smiles "alright here it goes." With that the music starts and Tina looks at them all when she starts singing _"You can be amazing, You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug, You can be the outcast, Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love, Or you can start speaking up, Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do, When they settle 'neath your skin, Kept on the inside and no sunlight, Sometimes a shadow wins, But I wonder what would happen if you. Say what you wanna say, And let the words fall out, Honestly I wanna see you be brave, With what you want to say, And let the words fall out, Honestly I wanna see you be brave."_ As she goes on the others that hadn't been home schooled joins in with with her _"I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave." _

As they finish this part Tina looks around at all of them as she starts singing again _"Everybody's been there, Everybody's been stared down by the enemy, Fallen for the fear, And done some disappearing, Bow down to the mighty, Don't run, just stop holding your tongue, Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live, Maybe one of these days you can let the light in, Show me how big your brave is. Say what you wanna say, And let the words fall out, Honestly I wanna see you be brave, With what you want to say, And let the words fall out, Honestly I wanna see you be brave."_ As she sing the rest she looks at each one of them and smiles as she sings it _"And since your history of silence, Won't do you any good, Did you think it would? Let your words be anything but empty, Why don't you tell them the truth? Say what you wanna say, And let the words fall out, Honestly I wanna see you be brave, With what you want to say, And let the words fall out, Honestly I wanna see you be brave."_ As she finishes the song everyone in the room starts singing with her _"I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I wanna see you be brave, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, See you be brave. I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you, I just wanna see you."_

When she finishes she looks at them all "you guys are some of the bravest people I know. I mean your taking on the school and the school board to get shit changed. So please don't stop being brave. Even if you don't think you are, trust us, you are brave. I mean look at you all, two of you are married with kids. Four of you are openly gay and dating, one of you has gay parents and one of you are standing up for what is right. So myself and everyone else wanted to let you know how brave we thought you all are." As she walks off and takes her seat again Mr. Schue looks at them all "get the picture guys?" Everyone nods and Carmen holds her hand up "I have something I'd like to sing. Plus it goes with the assignment. I mean I hadn't practiced it but I have to get this out Mr. Schue." The man looks at her and can see something is bothering her "alright Carmen." Carmen stands up and walks over to the band and whispers something to them and they all smile and nod. As she walks to the middle of the room she clears her thought "I don't know how many of you really know why I live with Santana and her family or not so I'm just going to tell you all now."

Santana watches her "Carmen you don't have to." Carmen nods "its time to come clean San." She then turns back to everyone "my _father_ started raping me when I was four years old. He did it almost everyday till the day I came to live with them." Everyone see's her pointing at Santana and Quinn but then turns back to her as she goes on "well I got told I will never have kids because of what he done to me." Taking a deep breath she says "then today ma called me into her office and told me that he only got sentenced to 5 years in prison. After everything he only got 5 years. BUT I'm not going to let him keep me down. So I guess the song will speak for itself." With that she turns to the band and they start playing _"Speaking she says: After all that you put me through, You think I'd despise you, But in the end I wanna thank you, 'Cause you've made me that much stronger." _Shaking her head she starts singing _"Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true, Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up, 'Cause I've had enough, You were there by my side, always down for the ride, But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame. After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you, But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong, 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know, Just how capable I am to pull through, So I wanna say thank you, 'Cause it."_

Hearing what she is singing Santana, Quinn and Casey sing with her _"Makes me that much stronger, Makes me work a little bit harder, It makes me that much wiser, So thanks for making me a fighter, Made me learn a little bit faster, Made my skin a little bit thicker, Makes me that much smarter, So thanks for making me a fighter." _ Starting to dance she starts singing again _ "Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing, Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game, I heard you're going round playing the victim now, But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame, 'Cause you dug your own grave, After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me, But that won't work anymore, no more, It's over, 'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture, I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down, So I wanna say thank you, 'Cause it." _Again Santana, Quinn and Casey join with her _"Makes me that much stronger, Makes me work a little bit harder, It makes me that much wiser, So thanks for making me a fighter, Made me learn a little bit faster, Made my skin a little bit thicker, Makes me that much smarter, So thanks for making me a fighter."_

Carmen stops dancing and looks at Santana a second then moves to look at all the others as she goes on _"How could this man I thought I knew, Turn out to be unjust so cruel, Could only see the good in you, Pretend not to see the truth, You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself, Through living in denial, But in the end you'll see, YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME. I am a fighter and I, I ain't gonna stop, There is no turning back, I've had enough."_ Once more the three girls sing with her _" Makes me that much stronger, Makes me work a little bit harder, It makes me that much wiser, So thanks for making me a fighter, Made me learn a little bit faster, Made my skin a little bit thicker, Makes me that much smarter, So thanks for making me a fighter."_ Carmen slowly makes her way back to the middle of the floor as she sings _"You thought I would forget, But I remembered, 'Cause I remembered, I remembered, You thought I would forget, I remembered,'Cause I remembered,I remembered."_ Helping her finish the song the other three stand up and walk towards her as they sing _"Makes me that much stronger, Makes me work a little bit harder, It makes me that much wiser, So thanks for making me a fighter, Made me learn a little bit faster, Made my skin a little bit thicker, Makes me that much smarter, So thanks for making me a fighter."_

As they finish Santana walks up to Carmen and wraps her arms around her and whisper "we'll make it Carmen. YOU will make it, your right. You're a fighter." Carmen nods "thank you." Santana kisses her cheek and lets her go as Quinn and Casey hug her "Carmen that describes you perfectly. Next to Santana and Q you're the only person I know who scares the crap out of me." Carmen looks at Puck and laughs "thanks." Tina smiles "see. Brave." Everyone looks at her and smiles as they make their way back to their seats. Once they are sitting Quinn looks at Santana "you ok?" Santana nods "yeah." She reaches over and takes her wife's hand for the rest of the time they are there.


	109. Chapter 109

As the girls walk in the house when they get home Maribel looks at Carmen as she walks up the stairs to her room fallowed by Casey, when she see's the door close she then looks at Santana "she talk to you?" Santana nods "she told me." Maribel watches her a moment then looks at Carmen's door "she ok?" Santana smiles "she will be. She's a Lopez after all isn't she?" Maribel smiles "that she is." Quinn looks at her a moment "they'll both be ok." Maribel nods "I know." Santana kisses the girls on the head "I'm going to go shower." Quinn nods and watches her wife walk off. Once she is in the bedroom Quinn turns back to Maribel "how could they let him off so easy?" Maribel turn Lexi around in her lap to burp her "well. The prosecutor fucked up and didn't present all the evident's. According to him some of it got lost some place." Quinn looks at her funny "how the hell did it get lost? It was all together wasn't it?" Maribel nods "it was but according to him some had been misplaced someplace. How I have no clue but both rape kits was messed up. Only part of them was there for each girl." Quinn shakes her head "some police department. And San wonders why I have nothing to say to Kerri."

Maribel stands up and takes Lexi to her swing beside her brothers, as she turns around she looks at Quinn "why don't you want anything to do with her? I mean she had nothing to do with those evident boxes." Quinn sits there looking at the babies laying on the floor "I'm pissed at her. I mean I know she was doing her job but why did she have to be the one to arrest me? Honestly I don't think she would of pissed me off as much if she was arresting my wife in front of me." Maribel tilts her head as she sits down in the floor beside her "are you sure about that? Think about it, arresting you is one thing. Watching someone who is like your sister arrest your wife. Would you of really been less pissed at that?" Quinn looks down at the baby's and pictures it in her head "no." Maribel nods "exactly. She new arresting you would piss you off less than being the one arresting Santana. Is that all?" Quinn sighs "at first I was pissed because she was the one there in the first place but San talked to me about that."

Smiling Maribel nods "if it had been anyone else you would of been handcuffed the first time they said turn around, one way or another." Quinn nods "true." Maribel picks Eden up and holds her "is that all that's bothering you about her?" Quinn sighs "yeah." Maribel kisses Eden's head "then call her or text her. You need to talk to her about this." Quinn nods "I'm going to text her." Just then they see Santana coming down the stairs "alright Q. Go wash that stinky ass of yours." Quinn raises an eyebrow at her wife "that's not what you said this morning." Santana smirks "no but I wasn't around your ass this morning was I?" Quinn blushes and stands up "fine." With that the girl heads up to take a shower and to text Kerri. Once Quinn is done with her shower she comes back down to see everyone is in the living room, as she sits down Maribel looks at her "well?" Quinn shrugs "she gets off work at 6. She said she would stop by on her way home." Maribel nods "good. By the time she leaves you better have shit straightened out with her." Quinn nods "yes ma'am." A little while later Maribel called them all in to eat and feed the girls.

A little bit after 6 there's a knock on the door and Carmen goes to answer it "Q, its for you." Quinn looks up to see Kerri standing there and sighs "Casey can you see if you can get Jazalyn to sleep. She's fighting it." The girl nods and takes the baby as Quinn walks to Kerri "you wanted to talk to me?" Quinn nods "yeah. Ummmm lets go down stairs." Kerri nods and fallows Quinn to the basement, when they get down there Quinn leans against the wall "look I know you was doing your job and all but it pissed me off that you was the one there to arrest us." Kerri matches her position and says "well I wanted to be the one to bring you it, because it would of pissed me off that someone else done it and got rough with you two. I probably would of lost my job over it. So when they said you two needed to be brought in I said I would come get you to keep you from getting hurt." Quinn nods "I know." Kerri stands there a minute "how did court go?" Quinn smiles "we got the charges cleared." Kerri smiles "that's good." Quinn turns and looks at the woman "are you ok?" Kerri looks around the room a minute and nods "yeah."

Quinn turns and leans her shoulder against the wall and crosses her arms "I call bullshit." Kerri looks down at her feet "I will be." Quinn shakes her head "I didn't ask that. I asked if you was not if you would be." Kerri looks down at her feet "no." She stands there a minute then slides down the wall and leans her head back to look up at Quinn "you know my dads sick right?" Quinn nods "yeah." Kerri closes her eyes "mom died a few years ago, and he went down hill fast after that. Well neither one of them new I was gay." Quinn turns and slides down the wall and sits beside her "does he know now?" Kerri nods "yeah. He over heard me talking to Heather on the phone one day when I was over at his house. He asked me how long I had been sleeping with women." Quinn pulls her knees to her chest "what did you tell him?" Kerri laughs " the truth. He got so pissed that I had lied to him all these years. He told me to get the fuck out of his house and don't ever come back." Shaking her head she says "he doesn't even want anything to do with Sam now." Quinn lays her head on her knees and looks at her "I'm sorry." Kerri sighs "Heather is pissed that I hadn't told him before now. She started a fucking fight with me when I told her what happened. She said she thought he know about her."

Quinn watches as Kerri fights to keep from crying "I'm afraid he's going to die and I won't know till its to late." Quinn sits up and wraps her arm around her shoulder "I'm so sorry." Kerri laughs as the tears roll down her cheeks "I am so fucking ready to get the hell out of here. I can't wait to get the hell out of here. He is what was keeping me here so long. But now I have nothing but you keeping me here." Quinn smiles "I'm not going to keep you here. If you want to leave then leave. I'm just a phone call away." Kerri pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them "I'm not going to leave you here. I'm going to stay till you leave. Plus I have to save money to leave." Quinn smiles "well when we leave you can leave." Kerri nods "that's what I planned on doing." The two sit there a minute and Quinn smirks "how did you feel about arresting Alex? Bet that was fun." Kerri full out laughs "oh God, she kept going on and on how I was arresting her because she broke up with me. I was like bitch I broke it off with you. Laura was like this is the one you was fucking around with? It was so fucked up." Quinn smirks "bet she like being patted down." Kerri grins "I didn't do it. Laura did." Quinn shakes her head "heart breaker. So what are you going to do about Heather?"

Kerri sits there a minute "right now, I'm not sure. But its not going to last." Quinn nods "I see. Well I could always hook you up with my sister." Kerri raises and eyebrow at her "seriously? After all that I have said you want to hook me up with your sister. No thank you. Besides isn't she with Carmen or something?" Quinn shakes her head "they broke up before she went back to school. She's single." Kerri looks at the girl beside her who is wiggling her eyebrows "like I said NO." Quinn smiles "fine." Kerri sighs and looks at her watch "I need to go. I have to go get Sam from the sitters." Quinn stands up and looks at her once she's on her feet "sitters? I thought her dad kept her." Kerri frowns "you don't know do you?" Quinn looks at her funny "know what?" Kerri rolls her eyes "he signed his rights over to her. She is mine, not his and mine but mine. His new woman said he wasn't going to have anything to do with her and when I went to pick her up after work one night he handed me the papers saying he was no longer her parent. He didn't want her anymore. Pissed me off but now I don't have to worry about him when I move. She's young enough she will get over it. Hell she doesn't even ask about him now."

Quinn shakes her head "what is it with men wanting to make them but not wanting them?" Kerri shrugs "not clue." As they walk to the steps Quinn says "well if you need someone to keep her and your sitter can't. I'm always here." Kerri smiles "I might take you up on that. The sitter is expensive. Its costing me $150 a week. And if I work nights its twice that." Quinn raises and eyebrow at her "Carla only charges us $100 per week for both girls. Maybe you should call her, or we can watch her when you work nights and you can pick her up at Carla's when you get off. And she can watch her in the day time." Kerri nods "I'll think about it." As they get to the front door Quinn pulls Kerri into a hug "I love you. And I'm sorry." Kerri nods "I love you too. Its ok, I get it." As they pull apart Quinn smiles "remember what I said. The offer is there and I'm sure she will do it." Kerri nods "text me her number." Quinn nods and lets her out, once she's back in the living room she see's Jazalyn still isn't asleep "San why didn't you get her to sleep?" Santana sighs "trust me I tried." Carmen holds the baby out her "you try smart ass." Jazalyn looks at her mother "ass." Quinn takes the baby and see's Carmen's eyes widen "yeah Carmen she's starting to talk more. She's picking up words we say. Watch your mouth."

Casey laughs "yep mom said something the other day and she tried to repeat it. That kids is to smart for her own good. She should just be saying momma and crap like that but nope not this one she tries to repeat everything." Quinn nods "I'm going to go put her to sleep. Be back." They all watch as she heads up the stairs with the baby, about 20 minutes later she comes back down "how hard was that?" Santana laughs "what did you do to her?" Quinn shrugs "rocked her and sang to her. She was out in no time." Santana shakes her head and pulls Quinn onto her lap "how did it go with Kerri?" Quinn sighs "good. Did you all know that Sam no longer has a dad?" All of them shakes there heads "no. When did that happen?" Quinn shrugs "not sure. But her dad told her to never come back to his house when he found out she was gay and doesn't want to see his grand daughter. Then Sam's dad signed his rights over to Kerri she's had it rough." Santana nods "that's what she was talking about." Quinn looks at her "who?" Santana shakes her head "nothing. She ok?" Quinn sighs "no, but she will be."

Santana looks at her "what offer did you make her? Because if it was to sleep with us, well I have to go with no on that one. I mean she's hot and all but no." Quinn wrinkles her nose at her wife "GOD no. It was to babysit Sam when she works nights. She is paying $150 a week and if she works nights it twice that. I told her we could watch her at night and Carla might be able to watch her in the day." Casey nods "I'm sure she will." Quinn pulls out her phone and get the number for Carla and text to Kerri "I almost forgot to send that." After a while Santana pulls Quinn down and whispers in her ear "wanna go to bed?" Quinn turns and looks at her and lowers her voices "why are you whispering that to me?" Santana smirks "I wasn't talking about sleeping." Quinn smiles "right now?" Santana shrugs "why not? They're all busy watching tv. Plus a just got fucked Quinn is a happy Quinn." Quinn rolls her eyes and picks the monitors up off the table "night guys." Santana watches her go "we are going to get some sleep. See you all in the morning." With that the two head up to their bedroom and end up having sex for half the night.


	110. Chapter 110

The next day the girls get up and head to the kitchen after they get the babies up, as they walk in Casey looks at them and smiles "you two so totally got it on last night." Quinn looks at her "why do you say that?" Carmen looks at her and laughs "because of that I just got laid smile on your face Q. San has one too." Santana yawns "fuck yeah." As they go to get the stuff ready that they will need Quinn turns to Casey "what mad because your not getting any?" Casey laughs "oh trust me I'm getting it." Carmen sighs "yeah twice." Santana smirks "we have you beat then." Casey looks at Quinn who blushes and turns her back to them "oh yeah how so?" Santana turns and looks at her wife "what was it 6 times?" Quinn shakes her head "for me or you?" Santana laughs "that's right. I was 6 you was what?" Quinn mumbles something but no one heard her and Santana ask "what was that?" Quinn holds her head up "10 ok. 10 times." Santana nods "that it." Casey looks at them funny "did you even fucking sleep?" Santana tilts her head "I think we went to sleep around 2 this morning."

Casey laughs and stands up "oh you two will be rays of sunshine at practice." Carmen stands up and fallows her girls friend "if you two take anything out on all of us because your tired so help me God you will be walking the rest of the week." Santana and Quinn fallow them out of the house laughing, once they drop the girls off they head to the school to find Sue standing in the parking lot with her arms crossed. As they get out Sue says "would one of you like to explain why cheerio's practice was canceled and I didn't cancel it?" All of the girls look at each other then to Sue and Quinn says "what are you talking about coach?" Sue then holds up a piece of paper at them "this was emailed to them last night from my email. And seeing as how you two have access to the email, I would like to know why you canceled practice."Quinn looks at Santana who shakes her head "wasn't me." Quinn looks at Sue "wasn't me either. If we canceled it why would we be here?" Sue thinks a minute "good point. Well someone sure as hell canceled it." All four of the girls stand there a minute till Sue says "my office all four of you."

As they fallow her to the office Santana whispers "whats going on exactly?" Quinn shrugs "beats me." She then turns to the other two "you two know?" Both girls shake there heads as Carmen says "hell no. If I done it I sure as hell wouldn't have got may ass out of bed at fucking 3:30 this morning." As they walk into Sue's office she tells them to take a seat, as she pulls up her computer she starts searching "well, well, well, thought you would get away with it didn't you. Well guess what? I caught your ass." Sue puts a disk in the computer and starts making a copy "well I now who the hell it was and now I'm pissed." All four girls look at her as she turns her screen for them to see, as they watch they see Mr. Winters break into Sue's office and access her computer files. Santana looks at the computer "the email isn't all he done coach. Look." She points to the computer and Sue watches as the man changes some of the files information on them "well lets go see who's files he changed shall we." As she turns the computer back she pulls up all the files on her computer and sighs "thought so." As she looks threw them all she sighs "well. Q looks like you shouldn't even be on the cheerio's hell it looks to me like you should be in special ed from this shit." She then turns to Santana "and you sandbags well you are dumber than a snails shell."

She then pulls up Carmen's files "ha ha. Carmen it says here that you get extra credit for doing _favors _for all the teacher's if you get what I'm saying. Now Barnes." She clicks a few more time "huh. Shit, Barnes you aren't even in the system." Casey frowns "just your files or the schools files?" Sue clicks a few more "ummmm state files. Good thing we all keep a paper copy of everything." Casey sighs "how do we go about fixing this?" Sue pulls the disk out and makes a copy of each girls file that had been messed with "well first I take this to Figgins, then I take it to the school board. If that don't work then I take it to the State board." Casey nods "how long will it take?" Sue shrugs "as soon as Figgins gets in we'll see." Quinn sits there a minute "he is just ruining our fucking lives. And he'll get away with it." Santana reaches over and grabs her hand "no he won't." Quinn shakes her head and stands up and starts to pace "Santana do you not understand what he's trying to do?" Santana nods "I do Q. Calm down." Sue watches the blond a moment "Quinn do you honestly think I am going to let someone else come in here and true to raise hell in this school? Hell no that's my damn job. If anyone is going to torment all of you kids its going to me. This is my school not his."

Quinn keeps pacing for a bit and Santana can tell by the look on her face she needs to let off some steam "ummm coach can Q and I be excused for a bit?" Sue nods knowing its only a matter of time before the blond blows a fuse "you have 30 minutes." Santana nods and stands "Q come with me." Quinn walks out the door in front of her wife. Santana leads her out the way they came in "where are we going?" Santana reaches over and takes her hand "just come with me." Quinn lets Santana lead her outside and to the field "why are we out here?" Santana walks up the bleachers pulling Quinn with her, as she sits down she pulls the blond down to sit between her legs "lay back." Quinn lays back with her head on Santana's stomach "why are we out here?" Santana smiles "look at the sky and close your eyes a minute, she see's the blond do it and then says "now open them." Quinn opens her eyes and looks at the stars above them "now tell me what you see." Quinn scrunches up her face "stars." Santana smiles "I know that. But what do you see?" Santana looks over to see Dani and Bristol standing not far away and turns back to her wife as she says "stars Santana, that's what I see." Santana laughs "ok think back to when we was 6 and would lay in my back yard for hours. What did you see then?"

Smiling at the memory Quinn says "possibilities." Santana nods and looks up "right. How many do you see out there this morning?" Quinn closes her eyes a minute then opens them "a life time of possibilities." Santana smiles "that's right. When we was younger you always said when shit got to you that you would look at the night sky and see possibilities. I never understood that and probably still don't, but you do." Quinn shrugs "my grandpa got me to doing it when I was little. He always told me that anything is possible if I believe it is. No matter what nothing will fail me if I believe in the possibilities." Santana nods "makes since." Quinn turns her head and looks at Santana "thank you." Santana smiles "that's what I'm here for." Quinn turns back to the sky "do you think I'm crazy for wanting to join the FBI? And be honest." Santana sighs "no. Your not crazy. I understand why you want to. Do I think it will be hard and a challenge on our marriage, yes. But are you crazy, no." Quinn sits up and turns to her "if you don't want me to do it then just tell me." Santana sits up and looks at her "look, I'm not going to be one of those wives that tell there partner that they can or can't do something. If this is what you truly want to do then do it. I'll stand behind you 100%, even if I have to move with you we can make it work. I just want you to make sure its what you want to do. No matter what you choose to do I'll stand behind you, just like you'll stand behind me. Hell you could be a trash lady for all I care, as long as your doing what your happy with."

Quinn see's that Santana is being honest "thank you." Santana looks at her funny "for?" Quinn leans in and kisses her "for being you." Santana smiles "that's what I am all the time is me. Most people don't understand me but I'm always going to be me." Quinn sits there a minute "so if I change my mind you won't care?" Santana shakes her head "no. What ever you want to do, do it. I'll stand behind you. Get that in your head. Because unless you file for divorce your stuck with me then I'll fight that shit too." Quinn tilts her head "what about the girls?" Santana shrugs "what about them?" Quinn sighs "they'll hate me." Santana shakes her head "no they won't. They love you. By then they will be what 7 or 8? They will understand and if they don't we'll help them understand." Quinn looks down at her lap "I don't want you or them to hate me." Santana smiles "baby as long as we get to see you and spend time with you at some point they won't care. At that age they will be happy that there mother is out arresting bad guys." Quinn smiles "we'll see." Santana nods "right. We'll see. Now we better get back in there before coach sends them two look for us." Quinn laughs and stands up "true."

As they make their way to the school they hear Dani say to her wife "that's true love." The two tighten their grip on the other ones hand "thank you Dani. But what you two have is pretty much the same thing, people make mistakes, let it go and move on. If she does it a second time then be pissed. But please start sleeping with your wife again." Santana see's Dani blush "we'll see." Quinn winks at Bristol as they walk in the school, Santana turns to her "what really went on in that shower with you two?" Quinn shrugs and smirks "wouldn't you like to know?" Santana nods "I would." Quinn looks over and can see she is thinking "nothing like that happened. I actually found out a lot about her that day. But I promise nothing sexual happened. I swear to you on that. I'm getting to the point I'm looking at her as a sister figure. Not so much as Kerri is but close to it." Santana sighs "oh thank God." Quinn laughs "was you worried?" Santana shrugs "not really. But you never know." Quinn stops and looks at her "you're the only one I want San. You are it for me. We maybe young but you are the one I'll grow old with." Santana smiles and kisses her before they walk into the office with the others "well?" Sue looks up "about damn time you get back. These two was about to get on my last damn nerve." Carmen and Casey look at her funny "we wasn't saying anything coach." Sue looks at Casey "if I want lip from you, I'll ask for it. Till then zip it." Casey rolls her eyes and looks back at her phone and goes back to texting Carmen.

As the other two sit down Sue looks at them "better now?" Quinn nods "yeah. Just a mini melt down." Sue nods "good. Now, I was looking here at the files and he didn't just change your grades and dumb and dumber but he changed a few other peoples. Some are cheerio's and some aren't." Santana leans back in her chair "let me guess, he changes Lacy's, Kurt's, Finn's, Blaine's and Rachel's?" Sue nods "plus... Lets see who was it, Asian, other Asian, Becky's hell she has Q's grades. There was Amy, Sugar, and last but not least Puckerman." Santana shakes her head "that makes not since. Why change their's?" Sue shrugs "unless he wanted it to look like someone else done it. But Amy? Hell she hardly talks to anyone." Quinn nods "same with Mike and Tina." Sue looks at her kinda funny and Quinn rolls her eyes "Asian and other Asian." Sue nods "oh. True. Every time I see them they run and hide." Santana shakes her head "this makes not since. When does Figgins get here?" Sue looks at the clock "around 6." Quinn sighs "in 30 minutes." Santana nods "what do we do till then?" Sue shrugs "that's for you to figure out. Do like dumb and dumber back there." Both girls turn to see Casey and Carmen are texting and laughs "alright then." Both girls pull there phones out and text each other to keep off Sue's bad side till Figgins gets there.


	111. Chapter 111

The girls got so lost in talking to each other that they hadn't realized it was time to head to Figgins office till Sue shouts at them "I SAID MOVE IT." All the girls look up and fallow her out of the room "maybe these results are right after all. I swear if they don't start paying attention." Quinn rolls her eyes at the woman's back as they fallow her to the office. As they walk in Figgins looks at her "Sue how can you have a problem this early in the morning when I just got here not even five minutes ago?" Sue tosses the disk down on his desk "this is how and I'm sure you want to look at it before I make a copy for each of these girls to give to their lawyer." Figgin sits down and starts his computer "well you might as well take a seat, this may take a minute or two." All the girls walk to the couch and sit down while Sue sits in a chair. As Figgins puts disk 1 in he watches "who's computer is he using?" Sue rolls her eyes "don't you see all the trophies? That's my damn office." Figgins nods "I see now. Ok what else?" Sue points to the monitor the man is working on "see what he is doing? First he emails all the cheerio's telling them to skip practice which _I'M_ pissed about. But what's going to boil your turban is what he does next." Figgins sighs as he watches "really Sue?" Sue shrugs and rolls her upper lip "whatever. Just watch." As he goes back to the screen he moves in closer "is that the school records files?"

Sue nods "yep. The ones that I found wasn't a lot but it was enough. I'm pretty sure there is probably more of them we haven't found." Figgins sighs "I'll have to pull every file in the system." Sue nods "oh just so you know. It looks like Casey Barnes never went to school here or anywhere. Check it out." Figgins searches for her files "you've got to be kidding. He deleted her? She wasn't even one of them he has a major problem with." Sue shrugs "that I didn't understand either. Sandbags or Q yeah I could of understood, BUT Barnes that makes no since." Figgins shakes his head "I'll contact the board and let them know what I have. I need these disk Sue."The woman nods "keep them. I have more." With that she looks at the other then back to Figgins "how do we fix this?" The man sighs "depending on how many he changed and deleted, could be a day or two or it could take up to a week to fix. I won't know till I pull all the files and compare them. So let me look into it and I'll get it fixed as soon as I can." Sue nods and stands up "you do that. In the mean time." Turning to Quinn she says "I want you to text not email every cheerio we have and tell them if they miss practice again they will regret it. Tell them that if practice is canceled you or Sandbags will call them or text them not email."

Quinn nods and fallows Sue out with the others behind them "got it coach." As they walk down the hall Sue stops in her tracks and causes Quinn to run into her then started a chain reaction "can you F average ladies not figure out how to walk without walking into me?" Quinn blushes "sorry was texting the girls." Sue groans and turns back around "YOU. I WANT A DAMN WORD WITH YOU SIR." All the girls poke their heads out to see who she is talking to and instantly get pissed "you four stay put. He's mine." With that she walks down the hall and walks up to the one teacher no one likes. They watch as she walks up to him "I found something pretty interesting about some students. Want to know what I found?" The man looks at her and can tell she isn't happy "what?" Sue steps closer and the longer she talks the louder she gets "you see I WAS LOOKING AT SOME VIDEO'S OF MY OFFICE AND SAW YOU BREAK IN TO IT AND HACK INTO MY COMPUTER. YOU SENT OUT EMAILS THAT DIDN'T NEED TO BE SENT AND YOU CHANGE _A LOT_ OF STUDENTS GRADES. HELL YOU EVEN DELETED A GIRL, NOW WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE DO TO YOU?" The man swallows and looks back at the girls standing there in a line with their arms crossed then back to Sue "well the grades suit them. All they are is dumb cheerleaders. My guess is none of them can even spell their names right. They probably have other people doing their work for them."

Sue laughs and shakes her head "you see that's where your wrong. Almost all of my cheerio's are in AP classes. Now how would they be able to stay in those classes if they couldn't pass the test?" The man smirks "I'm sure they cheated on those. Just so you know I have the state board of education coming in to check into those cheer leaders of yours. I'm sure that by the end of the day you will no longer have a job when they see that they are all dumb as a box of rocks. Oh and that little glee club yeah it will be gone too. You see they all have to keep an average in there too, so without evident's saying they have those grades they are gone." Sue looks at him a minute "how fucking many did you change?" The man laughs "like I'm telling you." Sue steps closer to him "I don't care about my job, but I promise you that if any of these kids get hurt _YOU_ will be the one to be paying for that. If you ruin any of their chances of getting into college I promise you this. I know a lot of people that could make you disappear." The man looks at her "is that a threat?" Sue laughs "are you deaf along with being stupid? I just said its a PROMISE, did you hear me that time?" The man looks at her "you'll be gone by the end of the day." Sue smirks "we'll see about that."

With that she turns and walks back to the four girls "change of plans girls. Call them and get them here now. Not 10 minutes from now but right NOW. They better be in that gym by the time we are." All four not and start calling, as they walk back to the office she see's Figgins looking for files in the cabinet "he called the state board of education. They will be here today." The man stops and looks at her "he is becoming a bigger pain in my ass than you and thats saying a lot." Sue laughs "nice to know there is someone worse than me, you take care of the files, I'm going to take care of his ass." Figgins opens his mouth but Sue walks away "don't ask. That way you don't know." The man sighs "this is going to be along day." As she walks off she pulls her phone out "William, we have a problem. Get all those glee geeks in the gym in 10 minutes not a minute later and you better be there as well." With that she hangs up "call them and get them here, tell them don't piss me off." The girls not having called all the cheerio's and start calling the gleeks. As they walk in Sue see's that 99% of them are in there, as she looks around she looks at them "where the hell is Winters?" All of them shrugs "huh, I wonder if she's helping him?" Santana jumps up "his wife."

Sue looks at her a minute "what?" Santana sighs "we met his wife the other day, she told us sorry for the way he was acting." Sue nods slowly "ok?" Santana shakes her head "she could help us. She wasn't happy about what he's doing." Sue thinks a minute "know her name or where she works?" Santana thinks "not her name but I know she owns the home health place down from my mothers office." Sue nods "call her and see if she can have her come in." Santana looks at her phone "she should be in the office now." With that she calls her mother and ask her to do that for her. When she gets off the phone Santana nods "she's going to get here and is coming in as well." Sue nods "good, now where the hell is those singing shrubs anyways?" Quinn opens her mouth but then see's them all coming in "over there." Sue turns "about damn time. Get over here and sit down." Once they are sitting Sue fills them in on what had happened, when she's done all of them have a look on there face that worries her "but I have a plan."

They all listen to her as she says "you are all going to take a test for the school board, that way they can see for them selves that you know this crap. But before that I want you to go back to doing what you did best. Slushies are back on but only one target. I don't care who does it but he is to be covered by the end of the day. Got it. Lets show him how cold we can be here." All the guys smirk and Quinn sighs "shit. That means we have to get the jocks involved. They was the ones that delivered them." Puck laughs "that that to us Q." Quinn turns and see's him and Finn nodding "you sure?" Mike laughs "he flunked a few of the football team. Trust us, they'll be in." Sue nods "good. Now you all are to pass this test or I will kick your asses." Just then the door opens and Maribel and another woman walk in "took you long enough." Maribel rolls her eyes as she walks in "she wasn't in when I got there." Sue shrugs "whats your name?" The woman looks at her "Brenda Winters." Sue nods "where's your daughter?" The woman looks around "she left the house before I did. She isn't here?" Sue looks at them all again "does it look like it?" The woman looks at them all again and pulls her phone "she better answer."

She dials her daughters number but it goes straight to voice mail. She tries a few more times "she's not answering me. Can one of you all call her?" Quinn nods and pulls her phone "voice mail. Are you sure she left?" The woman nods "yes. She leaves before me every morning. She leaves then my husband then I do." Santana looks at her "she would be at the school. What kinda car does she drive?" Brenda sighs "a 1970 black ford mustang. Its the only car she wanted since she was 10. Its like her grandpa's." Santana turns to Puck "that's the car you liked in the parking lot the other day wasn't it?" Puck nods "yeah. I love that car." Santana rolls her eyes "was it here when you got here?" Puck closes his eyes a minute "no. I would remember seeing it but I didn't." Santana turns back to Brenda "where else could she be?" The woman thinks "she may of went back home and skipped. Her father said something to her last night but she wouldn't tell me what." Sue thinks a minute "go see if she's at home. Something's wrong." Brenda nods and heads out of the school almost running, Sue then turns to Maribel and fills her in on what is going on "so as you see, I'll need these guys here today. I'm going to have the other call their parents but I wanted to tell you." Maribel nods "I'll let Regina know." Sue nods "alright." With that Maribel looks at her daughter "you heard what the judge said, both of you." Santana and Quinn both nod "yes ma'am." With that Maribel walks out to let the woman waiting at her office know whats going on.

As Maribel leaves Mr. Schue looks at Sue "do you honestly think this will work?" Sue smirks "well I managed to piss you off a few times haven't I?" The man nods "yes." Sue laughs "well then by the time the state gets here this will be in full swing and while they are here he will end up blowing up on someone and hopefully it will be a student. If I'm luck it will be a female student." The man looks at her "oh." Sue nods "they will fire him on the spot and then these guys can get back here and I can go back to war with you myself." The teacher rolls his eyes "well lets get this going." Sue nods and tells them that she will find out when they will be there and go from there. With that she lets them go so they can get to class and the others can go to the library to do what work they can.


	112. Chapter 112

All the kids that was in the library had managed to end up in either the choir room or auditorium by noon. Santana had been looking threw music on her phone when Quinn leans over on her shoulder "what are you doing?" Santana kisses the top of her head "looking." Quinn laughs "I can see that but for what?" Santana smirks "for a song for today." Quinn nods "any idea's?" Santana smiles "a few." Quinn looks at the girls phone "tell me." Santana pulls up a couple "one of these two." Quinn looks at the song "why those two?" Santana shrugs "just came to mind. I think I know what I'm going to do though." Quinn looks at her "what would that be?" Santana smiles "you'll see at lunch. Mr. Schue said we could be in here for lunch and all the glee kids are coming in here and we're going to sing." Quinn nods "I have no clue what I'm going to do." Santana laughs "you sing today. How can you not know what your singing?" Quinn shrugs "I have an idea but not sure about it." Just then they hear the bell and Santana stands up "well I need to go tell them so they know." Quinn nods and sits there thinking and then smiles "that would work." As the others walk in they all take a seat "alright who wants to start?" Santana clears her throat "ummm that's why I'm up here. I have something to sing to someone. They sang to me the other day and I want to send them a message the best way I can." Mr. Schue nods "go for it."

Santana smiles "you know who you are and you will understand when I sing this. Just know I mean every word. I think I can sing it better than say it to you." Santana takes a deep breath and starts singing as the music starts looking at her wife the whole time _"Made a wrong turn once or twice, Dug my way out, blood and fire, Bad decisions, that's alright, Welcome to my silly life. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss 'No way, it's all good', It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing, Underestimated, look I'm still around." _Taking a breath she doesn't take her eyes off of Quinn _"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, Like you're less than perfect, Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, Like you're nothing, you're perfect to me." _Moving to sit on the edge of the stage she keeps her eyes on her wife _"You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk), About yourself. You were wrong. Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head), Make them like you instead. So complicated, Look how we all make it. Filled with so much hatred, Such a tired game, It's enough, I've done all I could think of, Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same, (Oh oh)."_

Santana then stands back up _"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, Like you're less than perfect, Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, Like you're nothing, you're perfect to whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear, The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer, So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard, And it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere, They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair, Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time, Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)? (Yeah! Oh!) Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty."_ With this she jumps off the stage and grabs Quinn and pulls her to her feet as she finishes _"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, Like you're less than fucking perfect, Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me, (You're perfect, you're perfect), Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me."_ As she finishes she see's Quinn is crying "I love you Q and your perfect."

As everyone stops clapping they hear people in the back clapping and all turn to see 3 men and a woman standing there "who's that?" Mr. Schue stands up "no clue Casey. May I help you?" The four of them all walk down to where the kids are, as they get there the lady looks at them "ok I have to admit. I'm a huge Pink fan and that was one of the best covers of that song I have ever heard." Santana smiles "thank you. But who are you?" The lady holds her hand out "my name is Sara Tipton. These gentle men beside me are Mr. Wagner, Mr. Wallace and Mr. Tenario. We are members of the state board of education." Santana nods as Mr. Schue ask "ok so how can we help you?" The woman sighs and explains "we got a call that a bunch of kids shouldn't be in the activities they are in and that the teachers was helping them cheat. NOW before you say anything, Mr. Figgins has showed us all the disk. But we will have to give you a test to prove that you are all able to be in these activities. Now we can wait till after lunch since some of the students we need are busy. So we will just sit back in the back and wait for you to get done if that's alright."

Mr. Schue nods "that's fine." With that they all head back to the back and Quinn turns to him "I can't do this with them there." The teacher smiles "you can sing and cheer in front of hundreds and thousands but those four are going to get to you?" Quinn sighs as Santana whispers in her ear "you can do this baby." Quinn turns and smiles and kisses her "fine." With that she walks to the stage and talks to the band and they all nod. As she walks back to the middle she says "ok you all know my past. You all know that my father died before school started. I never really dealt with a lot of that. So I have to say this is a way to let it all out. So bare with me ok." She see's them all nod and starts _"I try to make it through my life, In my way, There's you, I try to make it through these lies, And that's all, I do, Just don't deny it, Just don't deny it, And deal with it, yeah, deal with it, You try to break me, you wanna break me, Bit by bit, that's just part of it." _

As the music picks up Quinn gets a little louder _"If you were dead or still alive, I don't care, I don't care, And all the things you left behind, I don't care, I don't care,I try to make you see my side, I always try to stay in line, But your eyes see right through, That's all they do, I'm getting tired of this shit, I've got no room, when it's like this, But you want to me just deal with it, So!"_ Taking a deep breath she goes on_ "If you were dead or still alive, I don't care, I don't care, And all the things you left behind, I don't care, I don't care, (I don't care a bit, I don't care a bit), (You won't be there for me, you won't be there for me)."_ As the band stops and the piano is the only thing playing now Quinn walks over and picks a bottle of water up off the top of it and holds it in her hand and looks at it squeezing it as tight as she can. She can feel her anger building up and as the music starts again she through's the bottle as hard as she can at the wall and starts singing again _"If you were dead or still alive, I don't care, I don't care, And all the things you left behind, I don't care, I don't care. If you were dead or still alive, I don't care (I don't care a bit, I don't care a bit),I don't care, And all the things you left behind, I don't care (You won't be there for me), I don't care, at all."_ When she finishes she looks up as everyone claps and she falls to her knee's, Santana runs up to the girl "Q?" Quinn sniffles "I hate him so freaking much San. I honestly don't care about him if he was still alive it wouldn't bother me. And now that he is dead it doesn't bother me at all."

Santana looks over her shoulder then back to her wife "baby can you stand?" Quinn takes a deep breath and nods "yeah." As they get up and head back to their seats the teacher looks at her "Quinn you ok?" Quinn wipes her eyes "yeah. I just really don't care." The teacher smiles "I understand. Have a seat and relax." The girl nods and he ask "alright anyone else want to go or wait till after school?" Everyone agree's to wait till after school, they all go about eating their lunch as the four in the back come back down "can we ask you all some questions?" All of them shrug and the four smile as Mrs. Tipton ask "do you all know why we are here?" All the kids nod as they go about eating, Mr. Wagner looks at them and when he speaks they all look at him because his voice is so deep "we heard that a few of you had some kind of altercation Mr. Winters. Is that right?" All of them nod slowly and the man laughs "ok you so you can sing but not talk?" Casey clears her throat "sorry. Its just we know why your all here and we know whats going on. We're just pissed because nothing is being done about him. He has been allowed to do whatever he wants and we are the ones paying the price. I mean come on he deleted ME out of the system completely. So what is there really to say?"

All the adults look at her then see all the others agree with her, as they look at them all Mr. Tenario ask "would you have any idea why that would happen to just you?" Casey sighs "if I new then why would I want to know? All I can figure out is he is a jerk who hates gay people. But he's rela..." Santana cuts her off "not for you to say Casey." The man looks at Santana "whats not for her to say?" Santana sighs "nothing. Its none of anyone's business." He watches her and can tell she's getting a little aggravated "ok." Mr. Wallace then ask "so all of you are willing to take a test showing that the paper grades are the right ones for you then right?" All of them nod again. Mrs. Tipton smiles "alright then when you all get finished would you please head to the choir room so we can get this done?" The all nod again as the adults make their way out of the room. Once they are gone Santana turns to Casey "don't out her. Q and I had it done to us and you know it. Now please don't do it to her, its up to her when she comes out. No one else." Casey nods "sorry." Santana nods and goes back to her lunch as does all the others.


	113. Chapter 113

While they are all in the choir room taking the test they all notice Sue walk in and walk to the four adults in the room and whispers to them, Santana see's Mrs. Tipton nod "Santana, Quinn, Carmen and Casey can we see you in the hall please? Just leave your test where they are." The four of them nod and stand to walk to the hallway, as they shut the door Mrs. Tipton says "your coach would like to talk to you but I have to stay out here so that we know she isn't affecting the test in anyway." The girls all nod as the woman leans against the wall as Sue says "Lacy's mother called me a little bit ago. When she went home she found her." The girls all see her trying to figure out how to say what she needs to say as Santana speaks up "just say it coach." Sue swallows and says "when she walked in she found her hanging in her closet, she managed to get her down and call 911. She got her to breathing just as the ambulance got there." All the girls look down at the floor, Quinn shakes her head "why?" Sue sighs "she left a note for her mother. She basically said that since her father would kick her out if he found out and would cause her mother to not have anything to do with her she would rather be dead then to loose her family." Santana looks at Sue "is she going to be ok?" Sue sighs "they aren't sure. They said that she was only without oxygen for a few minutes. But they will have to run test to see. She will be in the hospital for a few days on suicide watch."

Casey shakes her head "her own fucking father bullied her enough without knowing he was, to cause her to try and kill herself. I'm sorry but that's just fucked up coach." Sue nods "I agree but watch the mouth Barnes." Casey shakes her head "no. I may of not of cared for her all that much but that's just what it is. He bullied his own kid, grant it he didn't know but still he bullied her enough to want her to end her own life. I'm sorry but I REALLY hate him. I swear if the school doesn't fire him I will file a law suit against the school, school board, and fucking STATE till someone fucking does something about his ass." Casey ends her sentence looking at the woman leaning against the wall, when she's done she walks back to the door "I have a damn test to take." Sue watches her go and turns back to the others as Carmen says "she's right. I'm with her, I mean they are trying to work on this problem but something needs to be done about him and fast before someone does kill themselves over his stupid ass." Sue sighs "mouth Lopez." Carmen shrugs and walks off "whatever. I'm not a student here thank you." As she walks in and slams the door Quinn looks at Santana "lets go finish this." The two walk to the door and head in with Mrs. Tipton fallowing them.

When they get back in Santana stops in the middle of the floor "Lacy Winters tried to kill herself because of this fucker we are dealing with. So lets get this damn test done. Because if someone doesn't do something about him and fast I'm going to. And I don't care if I go to jail this time. I'll tell the judge I beat the hell out of him." With that she walks over to finish her test. The state board members watch as all the kids go back to their test and all of them know how much the man is affecting them. They all look at each other and sigh, they know they need to get him out of that school fast. Around 2 all the kids are handing the test back in "alright we will have these graded pretty fast. So just stick around and we will get back to you." All the kids just look at them and then walk out of the room to leave them there to grade the test. As they walk out the door to go outside for a bit Finn ask "is she ok?" The cheer leaders all shrug "that we don't know. Other than what we told you we really don't know anything." The boy nods and walks to the bleachers with the others. They all sit around talking for the next hour till its time to head back in.

As they walk back in they see the four state board members talking to each other with Sue and Mr. Schue and Figgins all sitting there waiting. As the kids all take a seat Mrs. Tipton turns to them "alright guys we finished grading your test. To be honest we was kinda shocked with a few of them." Mr. Figgins looks at her "what do you mean?" The woman holds up the test "we say the paper grades for all of you, well the whole school pretty much but some of the test was perfect scores. We haven't ever had a perfect score. Now we do know that they wasn't copied because you all had different test to take." She looks down at the papers "Lucy Lopez." Quinn rolls her eyes "Quinn." The woman smiles "Quinn. I'm sorry. Well hers was a perfect score." She then pulls out another "Santana Lopez perfect score. Carmen Lopez perfect score. Mike Chang perfect score." She then looks at them "the lowest grade was a 95 the rest of you was all between there." Mr. Wagner ask "are the perfect score's in all AP classes?" Figgins thinks "ummm I believe they are." He looks at the kids and see's them all nod "yes." Mr. Wallace laughs "well to be honest they could be seniors this year with those grades."

Santana laughs "Q and I already skipped a grade. Now your saying we could skip another one?" The man nods "you could. But I would recommend staying like you are." The girls nods and say at the same time "me to." Sue turns to the four in front of them "so now what? They took the test, they all passed. What happens now?" Mr. Tenario says "now we look at him. He has done things that no teacher is allowed to do. We will be talking to the school board tonight and the parents of some of the kids. Most likely you will be hiring a new teacher tomorrow." The kids all smile as Puck says "why's that?" The man says "well after he snapped on a girl today for spilling something on him, after changing the students grades and deleting one. He isn't the kind of person you want working in a school. This will go in his record so anytime he tries to get a teaching job they will know what kinda teacher he is." The kids all nod "so are we done?" Mrs. Tipton smiles "yes. Now you can all go to glee and sing your little hearts out. Oh Quinn." Quinn looks up at the woman as she goes on "I'm sorry. I may not know you but I'm sorry." Quinn looks at her funny "ok?" Mr. Wallace smiles "we heard your song earlier today. We all have kids and none of us can imagine doing anything to our kids to cause them to sing something like that. But when we was looking in your file afterwards we understood then. So we just wanted to say we're sorry you had to go threw that."

Quinn smiles "thanks." They then look at Carmen "same to you." Carmen nods "thanks." The four of them gather their stuff "alright it was nice to meet you all but we really wish it hadn't been like this. So we'll be out of your hair and you can go on with your day." The kids all not as they head out of the room. Sue stands up "alright William if his ass gets canned tonight we are back at war." Mr. Schue smiles as she walks out, Figgins shakes his head "I really don't understand her. One minute she is trying to get someone fired then the next she's starting a war with someone." Mr. Schue looks at him "we're her family. That's what families do. She cares more than she says. Don't let her fool you." Figgins shakes his head and heads out, as the kids all sit there Artie ask "Mr. Schue all of us wanted to sing something for those who aren't at the school right now. Can we do that?" The man nods "sure. Go for it." As they all get up Artie looks at them "we all know how hard this has been for you because its been hard for us as well. But just know anytime you need a friend we'll always be there."

With that they all start singing _"Um um um um, um um um um, um um um um um."_ Then aren't starts singing _"Ohhh, no, Sometimes in our lives, We all have pain, we all have sorrow, But if we are wise, We know that there's always tomorrow."_ The see the others join in with then _"Lean on me when you're not strong, And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need, Somebody to lean on." _ Then Mercedes takes over _"Please swallow your pride, If I have things you need to borrow, For no one can fill those of your needs, That you won't let show."_ They see all the other start singing and dancing around and smile at them _"So just call on me, brother, hey, when you need a hand, We all need somebody to lean on, I just might have a problem that you'll understand, We all need somebody to lean on, Oh, lean on me when you're not strong, And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on, For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need, Somebody to lean on. Just lean on me! You just call on me, brother, hey, when you need a hand, We all need somebody to lean on, I just might have a problem that you'll understand, We all need somebody to lean on."_ As Artie wheels over to them he grabs Quinn's hands _"If there is a load you have to bear, That you can't carry, I'm right up the road, I'll share your load, If you just call me."_

As he wheels back he pulls her with him and the others fallow her and start mixing in with the others and join in singing with them_ "Call me, I'm callin', Call me, when you need a friend, Call me, call me, Call me, when you need a friend, Call me, when you need a friend, Call me, if you need a friend, Call me, anytime of day, Call me..."_ Mercedes walks over and wraps an arm around Santana _"Oooh, it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need, Somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me, Lean on, lean on, lean on me, when you need a friend... I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, I'm gonna need somebody to lean on, Yeah...ohhh, Ohhh...yeah!"_ When they get done they are all smiling and laughing as Carmen says "thank you guys." Finn nods "yeah. With out all of you who knows where we would all be." Mr. Schue smiles "alright good job guys. Now who wants to sing?" Finn raises his hand "can I go?" The man nods "the floors all yours Finn." The boy walks to the middle of the floor "well this is how I feel about my position in this situation. I'm not backing down because of all of you. I screwed up in the past but I'm not doing that anymore."

As the music he looks at Santana then to the others _"Well I won't back down, no I won't back down, You could stand me up at the gates of hell, But I won't back down. Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around, And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down, Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down."_ As he moves around looking at the all he goes on _"Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out, Hey I will stand my ground, And I won't back down, Well I know what's right, I got just one life, In a world that keeps on pushin' me around, But I'll stand my ground and I won't back down."_ Smiling he looks at Rachel _"Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out, Hey I will stand my ground, And I won't back down."_ As the music plays he moves around _"Hey baby there ain't no easy way out, Hey I will stand my ground, And I won't back down, No, I won't back down."_ As it ends Quinn walks up to him and hugs him "thank you Finn for everything." The boy hugs her back "no problem Quinn."

As she walk back over to sit beside her wife Casey leans down to her ear "you still going to help me with my other one?" Quinn smiles "if you want me to." Casey nods "yeah." They listen to Kurt sing hair and Blaine sing Roar. Rachel had done Firework and Mercedes had done I will survive while Casey had done Skyscraper. Mr. Schue walks back to the middle of the room "alright we can either do one more or let the others go tomorrow." Sam raises his hand "can I go today. I'm not going to be here tomorrow." The man nods "sure." With that Sam walks to the middle of the floor "I normally wouldn't sing anything like this but I found this song last night and it fits. So here it is." As the music start everyone is kinda shocked _"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's 8 A.M. This hell I'm in, Seems I've crossed the line again, For being nothing more than who I am. So break my bones, And throw your stones, We all know that life ain't fair, But there is more of us, We're everywhere."_ At this point Puck and Mike join him _"We don't have to take this, Back against the wall, We don't have to take this, We can end it all. All you'll ever be, Is a faded memory of a bully, Make another joke, While they hang another rope, So lonely, Push him to the dirt, 'Til the words don't hurt, Can you hear me? No ones gonna cry, On the very day you die, You're a bully, Hey! Hey!"_

Sam looks at them all as he goes on _"Think it through, You can't undo, Whenever I see black and blue, I feel the past, I share the bruise. With everyone, Who's come and gone, My head is clear, My voice is strong, Now I'm right here to right the wrong."_ Once again Puck and Mike sing with him _"We don't have to take this, Back against the wall, We don't have to take this, We can end it all. All you'll ever be, Is a faded memory of a bully, Make another joke, While they hang another rope, So lonely, Push him to the dirt, 'Til the words don't hurt, Can you hear me? No ones gonna cry, On the very day you die, You're a bully."_ Sam takes over again _"It's 8 A.M.! The Hell I'm in! Your voice is strong! Now right the wrong!"_ With the rest of the song everyone in the room joins him _"All you'll ever be, Is a faded memory of a bully. Make another joke, While they hang another rope, So lonely. Push him to the dirt, 'Til the words don't hurt, Can you hear me? No ones gonna cry, On the very day you die, You're a bully. All you'll ever be, Is a faded memory of a bully. Make another joke, While they hang another rope, So lonely. Push him to the dirt, 'Til the words don't hurt, Can you hear me? No ones gonna cry, On the very day you die, You're a bully. Hey!"_

When they finish they hear clapping from the door and all turn to see Maribel, Jose, Carla, Frank the girls, Mr. Greenway and the four state board members in one door, as they turn to the other door they see Carol, Burt, Blaine's dad, both of Rachel's dad's and a few other parents. As Quinn and Santana walk over to get the girls they see them smiling at them "what are you doing here?" Mrs. Tipton smiles "we called them all in to talk with them about everything that's going on." Santana nods as Jose says "I have to say Sam. That song is pretty spot on." The boy smiles "thank you Mr. Lopez." Mrs Tipton looks at Santana and Quinn "these your girls?" The two of them nod as Quinn says "Eden and Jazalyn." The woman smiles "they look just like you." Jazalyn looks over at Quinn "ma." Quinn smiles and switches babies with her wife "how old?" Santana takes Eden and kisses her "almost 6 months." The woman laughs "learning early. We just wanted to stop by since we heard you all in here still. Now if you'll excuse us we have a meeting to get to." The kids all nod and Quinn ask "where's their stuff?" Carla smiles "outside the door." The girls nod and watch them walk out, before Maribel goes she looks at them all "go to our house. We'll be there when we leave here. I already talked to your folks. Girls order some pizza's Santana use your card to pay for it." Santana nods "yes ma'am." With that she walks out and the kids all get ready to head home.


	114. Chapter 114

The kids had all been sitting around the house for a few hours laughing and joking when all the parents walk in "alright guys." They all look up at they hear Jose, Santana looks at her father while holding Eden "so?" As they all walk in Maribel says "well. Mr. Winters is no longer a teacher at the school or in the states of Ohio. Starting tomorrow you will all have a new teacher." Quinn smirks "about damn time. I liked Mrs. Greenway but I'm ready to get back to normal." All the others agree with her as Carol laughs "well its good to know you all like her because starting tomorrow she is your new science teacher." All the kids look up at her "what? Santana was the one that said she should apply for it." Santana nods "yep. Trust me guys she's a good person." Leroy smiles "I just wish you all could of seen the look on his face when they state members fired him." Hiram nods "he was mad. He blew up saying not only did his wife kick him out and ask for a devorce over something he had nothing to do with about Lacy but now he was losing his job." 

Burt shrugs "it was either that or I was ready to have Jose teach me how to beat the crap out of him." Jose laughs "he was close to me doing it. I mean what those two did to him was nothing compared to what I would of done to him." Quinn blushes and hides her face in Jazalyn's hair "sorry about that." Burt shakes his head "don't be. You was only standing up for what was right Quinn." Quinn looks up at him as Carol walks over and picks Jazalyn up off her lap "he's right Quinn. Both of you was standing up for what was right. Now fighting I don't condone but you did the right thing." As she loves on the baby Maribel says "now that he is gone. There shouldn't be anymore major problems with the rest of the school year." Santana laughs "unless Puck pisses me or Q off that is." Puck looks at them "thats possible." Everyone in the room laughs and continues to visit for a while longer before heading home for the night.

Once everyone is gone Quinn looks at Jose "hows Lacy? And don't tell me you don't know. You know everything that happens at the hospital." Jose sighs "she's hurting. Not just physically either. She has a bad sore throat." He looks over at the girls "she's going to need a support group when she gets out. Her mother is keeping her here so she will need someone. I know you all had a problem with her but she really is going to need people when she comes back to school." Carmen nods "we can do that. I mean the cheerio's done it for them so we can do it for her." Santana nods "and if anyone has a problem they can walk like coach told them with us." Quinn sits there a minute and stands up and walks out of the room "be right back." Santana notices she took her phone "ok." They all sit there a little bit talking when she walks back in smiling "when will she get out?" Jose thinks "I think she gets out Sunday." Quinn smiles and nods "perfect. We can talk to the cheerio's tomorrow." Santana nods "works for me." With that they all sit and talk for a while long before heading up to bed.

The next morning the Santana and Quinn are standing infront of the squad "alright we need to talk to you all. Now shut your mouths and listen up." They all shut up when Santana says this and turns to them as Quinn goes on "how many of you know about Lacy?" She see's them look confused "her being gay?" All of them raise their hands as she nods "alright now how many of you know what happened yesterday?" She hears one of them ask "you mean about her dad getting fired?" Santana shakes her head "no about Lacy." All of them shake their heads as one of them says "nothing. Why what happened?" Santana sighs and tells them all and some of them are shocked when she's done Quinn speaks up "so with that we have something to say. The ones that was here last year will know what we're talking about, when we was outed last year all we had was the cheerio's and glee club. Now we aren't saying that you have to join glee." Santana laughs "but we are saying that we will support her and be there for her. No matter what she does she is still one of us. Now if any of you can't do that then walk now. Because I'm telling you if I see someone harrassing her or bullying her and one of you are around and do nothing you will answer to myself or Quinn. Do I make myself clear?"

They see them all nod as Quinn goes on "good. Now we will back her up and stand behind her. No one will bring up what happened to her unless she brings it up. If one of you see someone getting to her about it you better step up and stand behind her some way some how. Got it?" They all nod "good, now that we have that taken care of lets get practice over with. Oh and keep in mind we are back at this school now so we will see and hear everything." With that they get practice going, Sue had heard everything the girls had said and was very proud of them "I'm going to miss those two next year." Shaking her head she turns to Becky "what are you doing mini me?" With that the two of them go about their morning. Once practice was over they let them all go and head towards the school to start their day.

As they are walking towards their lockers Santana over hears someone talking about Lacy and stops "excuse me but do you really know who your talking about?" The girls shrug "some bitch that thought it would be easier to kill herself than to face life." Santana nods "ok but who is she?" The girls both shrug and Santana nods "thats right you have no fucking clue who she is. She's a cheerio so if you want to talk about her say it to one of us. Because I promise you this, if you let her name come out of your mouth one more time I will personally show you how close we are in this squad. Now if you so much as breath her name I will find out about it and if you dont' think I can't do anything to you just ask Puckerman. I'm sure he will warn you." With that Santana turns back to her wife as Quinn says "oh that goes for any of the cheerio's if they hear your had. So drop it and find a life." With that the two of them walk off towards class. The rest of the day goes by pretty much the same way, they over hear people talking and making rude remarks at times. By the time glee comes around they was all aggravated.

As they walk in Quinn walks over to Tina and Santana looks at her funny but sits down, as Mr. Schue walks in the two girls walk over to him and talk to him. She stands there a minute and nods "thats a good idea." Tina and Quinn walk over and sit down, as Quinn sits Santana ask "what was that all about?" Quinn smiles "you'll see." They turn their attention back to the teacher as she speaks "alright now we can either finish the assignment today or we can work on what Quinn and Tina have in mind for Monday." Rachel shrugs "we only have four left right?" The teacher nods "yes. Puck, Santana, one a few of the girls put together and one from Casey and Quinn." Rachel shrugs "if they want to do them." The teacher looks at them and see's them shake their heads "we can do them some other time. I'm more interrested in what my wife and girl Chang have planned." The teacher smiles "alright then everyone agreed?" They all nod as she laughs "alright then. With that they go about practicing the song Quinn had come up with and talked to Tina about. By the end of the day they had it down, as they walk out Quinn looks at Carmen "I need you to do me a favor." The girl nods "sure." Quinn pulls her to the side "I need you to take me someplace before we go get the girls. I already talked to Carla and she agreed." Carmen nods "alright."

With that the girls head out and Quinn tells her where to go to, as they pull up infront of the hospital Quinn looks at them "be back." Santana looks at her "where are you going?" Quinn looks at her as she opens the door "to go set the rest of my plan in motion. You all stay here and I'll be right back." Santana sighs "fine." Quinn runs in the front of the hospital and spots Jose "hey pa." Jose turns "what are you doing here?" Quinn runs up to him "I need to know what room Lacy's in. I need to talk to her mother." Jose turns to the nurse "what room is Lacy Winters in?" The nurse looks at her computer a minute "room 819." Jose nods "alright." Quinn looks at him "you busy?" Jose laughs "not at the moment why?" Quinn grabs his arm and pulls him with her "I need your help." As they make their way up Quinn explains everything and he smiles "alright." As they walk onto the floor she's on Jose tells Quinn "stay here." Quinn nods and watches him walk to the door and walk in, after a minute she see's him walk out with Lacy's mom "Dr. Lopez said you needed to speak to me?" Quinn nods "I do." She see's Jose look at her phone "crap, can you get back down by yourself blondie?" Quinn rolls her eyes "yes pa." With that he smiles and kisses her head "see you at home." Quinn hugs him before he runs off.

As she turns back to the woman infront of her she ask "hows Lacy?" The woman sighs "hanging in there." Quinn nods "good. I need to ask you for a favor." The woman looks at her funny "what kinda favor?" Quinn smiles "she gets out Sunday right?" The woman nods "right." Quinn looks at her "can you bring her to the school Monday after school to the auditorium?" Brenda looks at her funny "why?" Quinn grins and tells her what she has planned. When she's done she says "Please dont' tell her." Brenda smiles "I can do that." Quinn smiles "alright. Well I need to go get my daughters and head home. I'll see you all monday." The woman smiles and watches the girl head off and whispers to herself "even after what you did to her wife and what your father done she's still willing to support you." Shaking her head she heads back to her daughters room. When Quinn gets back to the car Santana looks at her "done?" Quinn nods "yep. Lets go get the girls." Santana looks at Quinn as Carmen starts down the road, as they drop Casey off and pick the girls up Santana can't help but feel like her wife is up to something. When they get home she lets it go for the weekend.

Monday comes pretty fast for the girls, by the time school was out they had all changed and was heading to the auditorium. When they walk in they see Sue had kept her word and had all the cheerio's in there. They all take there seats on the stage and wait. As they are waiting Santana who is between Quinn and Finn reaches over and takes her wifes hand "what are we waiting on?" Quinn smiles and points to the door "her." They all see Lacy and her mother walking in and Quinn stands up "Lacy." The girl looks around and then to Quinn as she goes on "I asked your mom to bring you in today because we have something we wanted to let you know." She waits till the girl and her mother is in front of her as she goes on "you see, we all know about you. Everyone in this room does, we also know what happened lastweek. Now don't think we are judging because trust me there are a few in this room that has tried something like you have. So with that we would like to let you know that we all support you."

Tina walks up beside her "your not in glee but we support you as well. This is our way of showing you that." Quinn smiles "coach has them here because they are behind you just like we all are." Lacy looks around at all the kids in the room and see's them nod "ok?" Quinn laughs "take a seat and listen. I promise you'll understand." The girl walks over with her mother and sits down as the girls take their seats on their stools. Santana once again grabs her wifes hand "I love you." Quinn smiles "I love you." With that the music starts and Tina looks at Lacy as she starts singing _"You with the sad eyes, Don't be discouraged, Oh, I realize, It's hard to take courage, In a world full of people, You can lose sight of it all, And darkness still inside you, Make you feel so small."_ Now all the others sing softly with her _"But I see your true colors, Shining through, I see your true colors, And that's why I love you, So don't be afraid to let them show, Your true colors, True colors, are beautiful, Like a rainbow."_ At this point they all sing softly _"Ah ah ah..."_ At this point Quinn takes over and looks straight at Lacy who is now looking at her with tears in her eyes _"Show me a smile then, Don't be unhappy, Can't remember when I last saw you laughing, If this world makes you crazy,And you've taken all you can bear, You call me up, Because you know I'll be there." _ Again the others sing softly with Quinn _"And I see your true colors, Shining through, I see your true colors, And that's why I love you, So don't be afraid to let them show, Your true colors, True colors, are beautiful, Like a rainbow."_ Casey speaks next _"Can't remember when I last saw you laughing."_ She goes on with the others with her _"If this world makes you crazy, You've taken all you can bear, You call me up (Call me up! ), Because you know I'll be there (Know I'll be there)."_

Tina smiles as she goes on to finish with the others helping her in spots _"And I'll see your true colors, Shining through (I see them shining through! ), I see your true colors, And that's why I love you (That's why I love you! ), So don't be afraid (Afraid) to let them show, Your true colors, true colors, I see your true colors shining through (Yeah! ), I see your true colors, And that's why I love you, So don't be afraid (Afraid) to let them show, Your true colors, True colors, true colors, True colors, are beautiful, Like a rainbow."_ As they finish they are all looking at Lacy and her mothers, after a minute the girls reaches up and wipes her eyes "why are you doing this after everything I have done and what my _father_ had done to you all?" Santana stands up "because we know what its like to be an outcast, or the gay one. We know what its like to be outed before your ready. We just want you to know that no matter what you do or have done to us. We will be there for you, we are all a phone call away."

Brenda smiles at them all "thank you." Lacy nods "yeah. Thank you guys." Tina walks over to stand by Santana "when you come back don't worry about being harrassed or anything. If it happens you will have support. Like I said earlier your not in glee but we will stand behind you." She looks up and see's all of them walking to stand next to the two girls infront of her "you sure?" Quinn laughs "oh honey, you should of been here when Santana and I got outed." Santana smiles "it sucked. BUT with the support of everyone in this room that was here then we got threw it. YOU will get threw this, nothing and I mean nothing is worth taking your own life Lacy. It may seem like the best thing at the time but trust me, its not. Been there done that its not worth it, look where I am today. I'm married with two kids." Lacy looks up to see the two girls holding hands "I'm sorry." Quinn shrugs "its ok. Its in the past. Time to move forward." Lacy nods "alright." Brenda walks up to her daughter "we need to get you home to rest some more. You come back tomorrow." Lacy sighs "alright." Quinn smiles "be here at 4 am. Don't be late." Lacy smiles "yes ma'am." With that the girl walks out with her mother and the cheerio's right behind them.


	115. Chapter 115

The next morning the girls are ending practice and heading into the school, as they walk in they see Lacy standing inside the front doors. Santana walks up behind her "your not going to learn anything standing here all day." The girl jumps and turns to them "sorry. I was thinking." Casey watches her a moment "about?" Lacy looks back at the hallways "this is going to be hard." Quinn nods "it is. But with us you can do it. Your not alone." Lacy smiles at her "ok I can do this." Quinn reaches over and pulls the collar of her turtle neck up some "alright now your ready." The girl turns and walks down the hall with the other four behind her, as they walk they see some kids staring at her but turn pretty fast when they see the glares from the other girls. As they get to Lacy's locker she sighs "that wasn't so bad." The girls nod "told you." They all head to class with Lacy feeling better about her first day back. As the day goes on no one had dared to come close to Lacy or look at her long, but the time lunch comes around she takes a seat with the cheerio's but Santana and Quinn sit where they can watch here. As lunch goes on Rachel looks at them "you know not letting her out of your site won't do any good." Quinn looks at her "what?" Rachel points to the girl "Lacy, keeping your eyes on her all the time is just going to make her feel like she can't be trusted." Quinn rolls her eyes and turns to back to the other table "its not that we don't trust her. Its the rest of these assholes in this school we don't trust."

Santana nods "yep. I mean I caught a few people talking earlier but I walked by and they shut up real fast." Rachel sighs "ok well I get that but your gonna make her feel like she is being watched." Quinn thinks a minute "she's right San." Santana sighs "I know but I some how feel responsible for her." Quinn looks at her "why?" Santana shrugs "I mean we was kinda mean to her." Quinn sighs "here dad caused this not us baby." Santana sighs and stands up "I know but still." With that she walks off out of the room and Quinn shakes her head "why would she think that?" Everyone at the table shrugs and Quinn turns back to see Lacy is gone "ok where did she go?" Quinn looks around the room and sighs, Carmen looks at her "I'm sure she's around some place." Quinn nods and finishes her lunch "I'm sure she is." As they are finishing lunch out in the hallway Lacy runs into Santana "oh sorry." Santana smiles "its alright. I needed to get out of there." Lacy nods "me to." She watches the girl in front of her a moment "are you ok?" Santana nods "yeah fine. Why?" Lacy tilts her head "because your acting funny. The Santana I first meet and got to know was this bad ass bitch that didn't let anything get to her and now your acting like something is really eating at you."

Sighing Santana says "just thinking." Lacy nods and starts walking and Santana walks beside her "about?" Santana sighs "nothing." Lacy turns and looks at her "maybe if you let it out someone can help you with it." Santana laughs "I have a therapist and I still don't let everything out to her." Lacy smiles "same here." As they get to the end of the hall Santana says "why did you do it?" Lacy stops walking and looks around to see if they are alone "honestly?" Santana nods "yeah." Lacy leans against the wall "my dad told me that he was going to get rid of all the fags in this school. He then went on to say that if any of his kids was gay he would disown them and not let mom have anything to do with them. He said that if I was gay he would kick me out with nothing but the cloths on my back and I would be dead to him and my mother. Well see my mom new as well as my siblings, but he didn't. When he said that I new if I ever told him then I would be homeless so why not just end it all so I didn't have to deal with him or anything anymore." Santana nods "makes since but you wouldn't of been homeless. There are to many of us that would have taken you in." Lacy shrugs "but its not like having my parents and home."

Santana nods "I get it. But look at Quinn. Her parents did just that. But they called her a whore and everything else. Look at her now." Lacy turns and looks at her "what do you mean?" Santana slides down the wall and sits on the floor "she moved in with me and my parents, she had her daughter, we now have two daughters and are married. She still has problems dealing with her family but has come to realize that she still has a family no matter what. Even if its not blood. She's happy for the most part." Lacy slides down to sit beside her and leans her head back "true but she new people here. I didn't. Believe it or not I really don't have any friends." Santana nods "I've noticed. But if you can keep yourself and hormones under control we can be your friends. But be warned, we call it like we see it." Lacy laughs "I gathered that." They sit there a few more minutes till they hear the bell "well guess that means its time to head off to class." Santana stands up "yeah. Lets go." With that they head off to class and to finish the rest of the day.

As the girls get home Quinn sits down on the couch "I can't believe Carla wants to keep the girls tonight." Santana smiles "I can. She wants those two to have a baby so bad she can't stand it." Quinn looks over at Carmen "don't look at me. My baby making factory is our of order. She better talk to Casey." Quinn laughs "baby making factory is out of order?" Carmen nods "yep that's what I've been calling it." Santana shakes her head "that's one way to put it. Or you could just say it went out of business." Carmen laughs "oh that's a good one. I might use that one too." The three girls sit there a minute before Carmen ask "so what are you going to do with your spare time tonight?" Quinn shrugs "beats me." Santana sighs "oh I have some idea's. But that won't happen for a little bit." Quinn shakes her head "seriously?" Santana smirks "oh don't pretend you don't enjoy it." Quinn laughs "well now I didn't say that." Santana nods "alright then." Quinn rolls her eyes and lays down on her wife's lap "your something else sometimes." Santana smiles as she takes Quinn's hair down to play with it "I know." They all sit there for a few minute when Santana's phone rings "who the hell?" She pulls her phone out of her bag "hello?" She listens a minute and then sighs "what are you talking about?"

Quinn looks up at her and see's she's confused and looking at her chest "coach are you kidding me? Who said it?" She listens and rolls her eyes "fine." As she hangs up Quinn ask "what did she want?" Santana tosses her phone on the table "she wants me in her office first thing in the morning." Quinn shakes her head "why?" Santana sighs "she said someone called her and said that I had a boob job over the summer. She won't say who but wants to see me." Quinn rolls her eyes "seriously?" Santana nods "yep." Quinn lays there a minute and picks up her phone when it rings "hello?" She listens and nods "yeah this is she." She slowly sits up "you have to have the wrong person." Standing up she starts to pace "no it can't be here because we got married that day. We was in New York." She turns and looks at Santana funny "who is this?" She pulls her phone away from her head and looks at it "what the hell?" Santana takes her phone and looks at the number "do you know the number?" Quinn shakes her head "no. Do you?" Santana purses her lips to the side "no." She then looks at her wife "what did they want?"

Sitting back down she looks at her "they asked if I was Quinn Lopez and I said yes then they said that I needed to pay my wife's medical bills from her surgery at the beginning of summer." Santana looks at her funny "man or woman?" Quinn narrows her eyes "sounded like a woman but at times sounded like a man." Santana shakes her head "then what?" Quinn turns to her wife "they said you went to Miami to have plastic surgery at the beginning of summer for your breast." Santana looks down at her boobs and laughs "well they did a shitty job if I got them done." Quinn smirks and reaches over "but they did make them feel real." Carmen shakes her head "could they have the wrong person?" Quinn raises and eyebrow at the girls "how many Quinn Lopez's do you know Carmen? I mean seriously Google it and see." Carmen shrugs and pulls her phone out and does that, when she's done she sighs "just one." Quinn nods "see. Something is going on." Santana nods "I have a feeling coach isn't going to be happy."

Quinn sighs and rubs her face "no kidding." Just then the front door opens and Maribel walks in pissed "did you have plastic surgery over the summer?" Santana looks at her mother "ummm when could I have done that?" Maribel tosses the papers at her "look. These are yours." Santana looks at them "and? You know I didn't go to Florida this summer. New York yes but Florida no." Maribel shakes her head "then why did I have these come across my desk with Quinn as the emergency contact?" Santana shrugs and looks at the papers again "fuck if I know. Did you call these people?" Maribel stops a second "umm well no. I was to pissed when I seen the name." Santana rolls her eyes "ok so you jumped to the conclusion that it was true?" Maribel sighs "I'll call tomorrow. Are you sure you didn't get a boob job?" Quinn laughs "I'm sure she didn't." Maribel looks at Quinn "fine. I'll call them in the morning." With that she heads off to the kitchen to start dinner, as she walks out Carmen ask "where's thing 1 and thing 2?" Maribel turns as she walks in the kitchen "who?"

Carmen laughs "the twins." Maribel nods "oh. Karen is keeping them till Jose picks them up. I was pissed when I left work and called to see if he would pick them up." She looks around then ask "where are the girls?" Santana laughs "Carla insisted on keeping them tonight." Maribel nods "I see." Quinn laughs "Frank is coming by to pick up their stuff." Maribel nods and heads off to start cooking, sure enough Frank had stopped by to pick up their stuff before heading home.


	116. Chapter 116

Once dinner was done they was all sitting in the living room when Quinn's phone rings again, _**"oh I swear if that's them again."**_ As she looks at it she sighs, _**"It's my sister."**_ As she answers she smiles, _**"well hello long lost sister of mine."**_ Frannie laughs _**"hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?"**_ Quinn nods but then says, _**"Yeah. Whats up?"**_ She hears her sister sigh, _**"I met someone but I'm not sure if I should pursue her or not?"**_ Quinn tilts her head to the side a minute then stands up and heads to the back porch, _**"ok explain."**_ She hears her sister sigh and groan, _**"Frannie. Talk to me."**_ A moment later Frannie breaks the silence, _**"she is all the Elite Guards' lady THE main boss. Working with Oscar, well Oscar Gonzalez is actually one of her clients who just happen to be her father's business friend/associate that is the one that assigns them, trains them, educates them and makes sure they do their jobs well." **_Quinn nods in understanding, _**"ok. Where are you going with this?"**_ She hears her sister growl, _**"ok let me start at the beginning." **_Quinn laughs, _**"That would be a good place to start."**_ Frannie laughs, _**"fuck you. Anyways, Mark got a call the other day, and found out his mother had a heart attack or something. Well, he called to have someone come and take his place till he could get back; oh did you know he's gay?" **_

Quinn laughs_**, "no but you're getting side tracked."**_ Frannie laughs, _**"Sorry. Anyways. Well, he called for someone to come in and replace him while he was out with his mother because she was in bad shape. Well later that day we were sitting around the apartment and there was a knock on the door. So he gets up to open it and then to my surprise what I found standing there on the other side of the door was this woman."**_ Quinn laughs a bit at her sister as she said this, _**"you almost sound like you was smitten from the moment you saw her."**_ Frannie sighs, _**"Shut up and just listen to me."**_ Quinn laughs, _**"sorry go on."**_ Frannie sighs, _**"As I was saying, this woman was standing there with a bag over her shoulder; Mark let her in so I figured this was his replacement for a few days. I blinked a couple of times unnecessarily fast. Well as she walks in she looks at me for just a minute and then turns to Mark and told him that he will be taking the same helicopter that was just outside waiting for him, but before he could grab his things she leaned on closer to his ear whispering something and then step back and ask aloud how long would he be gone. He told her a few days. She then turns back to me and my jaw hit the floor when I saw her fully."**_ Quinn leans back in the swing to listen to her sister, _**"alright then what?"**_ Frannie sighs, _**"well he introduced us, he told me her name was Miss Silver." **_Quinn sits up_**, "wait a second, as in Jade Silver?"**_ Frannie looks at her phone then ask, _**"Well, yeah but wait how did you know?"**_

Quinn laughs, _**"Do you know who she is?"**_ Frannie nods, _**"yes. Do you?"**_ Quinn shakes her head, _**"Bristol told me one day about her boss that is just working along with Oscar for something who knows what. She gives him all the guards he requires whenever he is in need and that they are assigned to that particular client and all of the guards answer to her. She said that she is as tough as steel but she doesn't look like it when you see her. They said she looks soft and sophisticated. She said that she is very beautiful and looks like she belongs in an office somewhere and not training people to do what they do."**_ Frannie laughs, _**"She's right. When I saw her I was like there is no way she is a guard. It can't be. Then Mark told me that she was his boss lady and I should feel special that his boss was his replacement because she was the best of the best in any given field."**_ Quinn nods, _**"she very seldom leaves the training offices and it isn't like her to be taking on to protect a client herself either."**_ Frannie sighs, **"Yeah he told me that. Anyways he got his belongings and left us alone, once he was gone she looked at me and laughed waving her hand around my face saying Earth to Frannie, hello anybody in there, then asking me where she could put her stuff and well that made me feel stupid. But I just smiled widely and showed her to her room that was actually Marks. I felt like such a dork!"** Quinn laughs, _**"you were probably busy checking her out and had forgotten to take her to her room isn't it?**_" Frannie laughs, _**"Yes. But she didn't catch me or even notice it." **_Quinn shakes her head, _**"you mean she didn't catch you drooling? Anyways."**_ Frannie laughs, _**"ok well the first day I just filled her in on how things had been going and what I had been doing. Well she was ok with how things was and agreed to do them as Mark had been. Well the first couple of days was fine but the third day she was here she didn't lock the door when she was in the shower and I didn't know it. Well I opened the door and walked in thinking she was still in bed and OH MY GOD." **_

Quinn smiles, _**"let me guess you got to see a wet naked woman standing in your bathroom?**_" Frannie groans, _**"well yeah, but seriously if you were to have seen her with your own eyes your mouth would of went wide opened and as dry as mine had. All she did was silently looked up and smiled at me as she was drying off and say 'I'll be done in a minute.' I couldn't move Quinn. I was frozen in place and it took me a minute to gather my thoughts enough to move."**_ Quinn laughs, _**"Oh God I would have loved to have seen that especially how you'd act all silly and dorky and awkward!**_**"** Quinn laughed hysterically. Frannie said, _**"Oh shut up!"**_ She sighs and flops back on the bed. _**"Well I started shuddering and drop my clothes as I back out of the bathroom, and then as I get in the hall and shut the door, I leaned against the wall to wait. When she comes out she only has a towel around her and then suddenly stops to look stoically at me as she says 'the loo is all yours, beautiful.' As she walks away she winks at me and all I can do is bite my lip and not rip that towel off of her."**_ Quinn purses her lips a minute and then asks, _**"Ok, well is she even gay? Because the way Bris talks about her she isn't sure if she is or not.**_ "Frannie sighs, _**"I wasn't sure either. I mean there were moments when I thought she was like maybe flirting but then again there's something mysterious about her and I wasn't too sure about her sexual preferences. Well anyways, one day we were sitting and having dinner and all of the sudden she looks at me and asks me about the baby and when I was due. I told her and then she asks if I was bi, straight or lesbian."**_

Quinn listened as her sister goes on and on about this mysterious Jade Silver and it's all she can do to keep from laughing at her, _**"Well I told her that I was bi. She looked at me funny and says, 'Oh, I see.' "Then her smile falters and suddenly we were dining in silence, Quinn! I was silently debating with myself and whispered in my brain, 'what the hell?' 'She cannot be a woman with just a few words, can she?' I mean am I not that interesting of a person to actually have a conversation with during dinner time? I mean is that all she could say?"**_ Quinn couldn't hold it anymore and laughs so hard at Frannie's attempt to capture Jade's interests. _**"Frannie really?" (AHAHAHA!) "Why are you getting so uptight about this?" **_Frannie growls at her sister again_**, "STOP laughing at me! And because... Well, she's really really hot and she is so sweet, smart, funny oh did I mention the accent?"**_ Quinn slows down on her laughing, _**"No what accent?"**_ Frannie smiles, **"**_**it's a British accent. She has a freaking British accent, Quinnie! When she talks it's all I can do to focus on what she is saying and not how she is saying it. She's kinda like San and has a bit of a raspy voice. Oh God, I'm in trouble aren't I?"**_ Quinn laughs, _**"Sounds that way. So what's the problem I mean you like her right?It's that OBVIOUS!"**_ Frannie sighs, _**"Yeah, I know right? But I don't know if she's gay or not. Hell she could be straight for all I know. I mean when you look at her you would think she had men lined up around the corner and if she were a lesbian, or gay or whatever she would still have women lined up as well!"**_ Frannie sigh, _**"Shit, I think I am having a panic attack!"**_ Quinn giggles at this, _**"You almost make her sound like a bit of a slut saying it that way and would you RELAX for a minute and breathe! JESUS, Fran, I've never seen you like this before in my life, not even with Carmen or Casey or anybody actually and I wouldn't think I'd see the day that you'd get hit this hard by cupid's arrow! AND now I see the brain damage it did to you!"**_ Quinn kept giggling at her sister's nervous state.

Frannie sighs and groans, _**"I KNOW! What the hell is happening to me, help me Quinnie!**_

_**By the way I was not trying to make it sound like she's a slut ok? That's not what I meant. AND I AM BREATHING! I meant that she could have any man she wanted and that she probably has a rich husband or boyfriend, or a prince, a freaking princess or something."**_ Quinn sits there a minute and sighs_** "**_ **has she left yet or is she still there?"**

Frannis sits up and whispers _**"yes, she's still here. Marks mom had another heart attack when they were doing surgery so he is staying with her for a while to make sure she's ok. Jade told him to take his time."**_ Quinn nods and walks back to the living room _**"Frannie can you hang on a second?"**_ Frannie sighs, _**"Yeah I have to go to the bathroom anyways."**_ With that Quinn mutes her phone and looks at her wife, _**"San come here."**_ Santana looks at her a minute then stands up, _**"what's up?"**_ Quinn pulls her with her as she goes back to her phone, _**"text Dani and ask her if she knows if Jade is gay or not."**_ Santana looks at her funny but does it when she came back she ask, _**"Why?"**_ Quinn laughs, _**"You'll see. Don't talk just listen."**_ Santana nods as Quinn picks up her phone and unmutes it, _**"you there?"**_ She hears her sister _**"yes and where were you, we aren't done talking yet and what were you doing anyways?"**_ Quinn smiles, _**"so why don't you just ask that same question like how she asks you if you were gay, bi or a lesbian?" **_Frannie laughs_**, "ha ha ha, Uhm..NO! Like N and O as in NO! Are you nuts?! I don't want to sound like a weirdo I mean I'm probably already starting to creep her out a bit already with all my stares and unnecessary smiles! I'm not asking her."**_ Quinn smirks and then laughs at her sisters' hysterical antics. _**"Then, I'll ask her."**_ Frannie gasp, _**"NO! I refuse to let you ask her."**_ Quinn laughs so hard, there were tears shining out of her eyes. _**"Well I can get her number if you're too shy to ask her so that I can talk to her myself."**_ Frannie whines, _**"Quinnnnnnnnn noooooo."**_ Quinn burst out laughing, _**"Stop acting like a love-struck little school girl with a crush and do something about it! Whine much, Fran?"**_

Frannie says _**"Oh give me a break, you mean like how you were so honest with confronting Santana and telling her that you were madly in-love with her since elementary?"**_ Quinn stopped laughing all of a sudden. _**"Yeah that's what I thought!"**_ Quinn sighs, "_**no fair sis!" **_Frannie snickers_**… "It wasn't meant to be fair."**_

Quinn says _**"Frannie that's the only way you're going to find out. Now either woman up and ask her or I will. What's the worse that she can say? That she's straight? Well if she is then congratulations you just had your first straight crush. Hey maybe you can convert her to the dark side, huh?"**_ Quinn is laughing again.

Santana looks at Quinn after her phone vibrates and Santana smirks and shows it to her _**"Oh Frannie, I know the answer already, but I'm not telling you, hahaha!**_ _**You have to ask her yourself."**_ Frannie doesn't say anything for a minute then she sighs_**, "Hello Santana."**_ Santana laughs, _**"Hi Frannie."**_ Frannie laughs_**, "Did you uhm..like hear all that?"**_ Santana smiles, _**"No, just the last part. But seriously, you need to ask her. Stop being such pussy and just ask her."**_ Frannie groans, _**"I'm not being a pussy."**_ Just then they hear a knock on Frannies door_**, "Oh shit! Uh…uhm…wait, hang on please."**_ They listened in as she answers her bedroom door_**. "Oh, Jade, hello, uhm hi there, so hey, hello, Oh right I said that already, ha, ha, ha, so hey how are you this fine evening?"**_ Frannie mentally slapped herself across her face repeatedly. Jade was standing awkwardly confused by the amusing scene before her. Jade said, _**"I'm well, thank you for asking, how about yourself? Uhm..is everything alright with you Frannie?"**_ When Frannie was left in a daze just staring at Jade with nothing to say. Jade took it upon herself to break the awkward silence between them. _**"Well, o-kay,**_ _**well I just wanted to check up on you to see and make sure that you were ok. You're behavior this evening during dinner was rather odd and a bit amusing in a way." **_Jade leaned a little closer and whispered into Frannie's ear and said in a very seductive voice _**"No worries, my golden princess, I thought that was rather adorable, YOU my dear looks adorably devine."**_ They hear Frannie laughs in an awkward manner, _**"Yes, Thank you, I'm divinely fine."**_

Frannie thought to herself she should just shut the hell up now before she scares Jade away back to London and never come back. Jade was smiling at Frannie sweetly without judgment, knowing the effect she is having on the poor but ever beautiful blonde, she settles to not make Frannie nervous any further, and should think of proper words that would help ease the girl's nervousness. Just then Santana picks up the phone and cover it to shout out_**, "JADEEEEEEEEE."**_ BOTH Frannie and Jade was startled, hearing a woman's voice calling Jade's name. Jade curiously asked, _**"Ummm, did you just hear someone just called my name? Well, I think it was more of a shout."**_ Quinn smirks, _**"that was mean San."**_ Santana smiles, _**"no this is mean."**_ She moves the phone again and shouts, _**"ARE YOU A LADY LOVER?"**_ Quinn slaps her arm, _**"Santana! BEHAVED!"**_ Santana rubs her arm as they listened in. Frannie was now panicking. _**"Ok, Frannie now I am certain for sure that I have truly heard a shout calling my name. Wait a second, was that, hey did I hear that correctly? Did someone just actually ask me if I was a lady lover or something?"**_ They hear Frannie sigh and put her phone on speaker, _**"That wasn't funny Santana!" **_Frannie said to the speaker phone. They both then heard Santana and Quinns' laughter on the other line, _**"ahhhhh, so I see, would she be Oscar's niece?"**_ Frannie laughs, _**"Yes, the infamous Santana, the one and only."**_ They girls can hear somebody taking the phone, then suddenly a voice with a British accent said in an alluring way, _**"Infamous huh? Well hello there Ms. Infamous Santana Lopez. How do you do? Am I speaking with Santana?"**_ Santana laugh surprisingly nervous all of a sudden and felt intimidated, _**"Uhm, yeah, Yes this is her and Quinn's here too, my wife, Frannie's sister. But seriously hottie-007 are you a lady lover?" **_

They hear the woman laugh and Frannie groan out, _**"Oh God shut up both of you."**_ Frannie pleaded and said, _**"I am so very SORRY about this Jade, really I am, please excuse my sister and her wife's behavior!"**_ Jade looks at Frannie and smiles, _**"for your information Santana, YES I am, I LOVE all lady parts every single curve of a woman's body, every single touch of the woman's soft skin and the scent that is of a woman is quite a turn on, Men does Nothing for me at all, period."**_ Frannie's staring at Jade's soft plump lips and suddenly her heart was beating so fast she felt dizzy and prayed to God nobody can see how bright red as a tomato her face has suddenly gotten. She has turned red and beyond control blushing very hard in front of Jade. She quickly turned her face away just for a few seconds to calm herself from turning into a tomato. _**"Now does that satisfy your query my dear Lopez Latina? AND to my curiosity why would you ask me such a question?"**_ Santana, Quinn and Frannie were all silenced in awe with their eyes and mouths wide opened by the sensuality of Jade's sexuality that this very woman practically is oozing with major sex appeal buzzing around her body, her orgasmic appeal is written all over the phone lines. (All three girls clear their throat) Then, Santana shouted out loud, _**"HELL YES. I was right. Jade's a lady lover!"**_ She looks back at the phone, _**"So tell me hottie-007, are you single?"**_

They hear the alluring woman laugh again _**"Who wants to know?"**_ But then she looks up straight into Frannie's eyes and says, **"**_**but the answer is indeed Yes, I am unattached and very much single," **_then paused for a few seconds and added," _**I have actually been for a while."**_ Quinn smirks, _**"So, ok, that's good, very good! So, how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"**_ They hear her move around and sound like she sits down as she answers; Jade said, _**"No, not at all Ms. Quinn Fabray, but then why do you want to know all this?"**_ Quinn bites her lip, _**"just wondering out of curiosity." **_The woman smiles, _**"I'm 27."**_ Quinn purses her lips and mumbles, _**"that's not bad. She isn't much older."**_ The woman laughs, _**"much older than who exactly?"**_ Quinn looks at the phone _**"Uhm, you didn't hear that."**_ Jade smiles, _**"Oh but I sure did my dear. It's rather obvious I've been placed in some sort of a hot seat for a rather amusing interrogation. So once again ladies, back to my question, not much older than who? Who are we talking about?" **_Santana laughs, _**"Frannie."**_ They hear Frannie growl again, _**"ok you two. This conversation is over."**_ They hear Frannie go after the phone but Jade holds it away, _**"Oh, but I think not my sweet princess, what's the rush and why? I must say, I find this whole situation rather amusing. This is definitely getting to be interesting."**_ Santana and Quinn smile at each other as Santana ask _**"Jade?"**_ The woman looks at Frannie but answer Santana, _**"yes?"**_ Santana smiles, _**"are you openly gay or in the closet type of gay?"**_

Jade laughs, _**"I don't see the point of ever hiding it. I love what I love. I want what I want. I crave what I crave. I am very open, all of my family and friends are completely aware of my sexuality, I am super gay, like a golden lesbian, never ever had even the smallest of interests with men. Anyone I do business with knows. Bloody hell, I'm certain even your uncle Oscar knew from the moment I met him." **_Quinn smiles,_** "ok well since you sound British are you a citizen here?"**_ Jade turns back to the phone, _**"I'm a dual citizen actually. I do travel around and fly from here and there. I should take you ladies with me one of these days, yeah?"**_ Quinn nods happily, _**"alright. So, ok you're openly Gay, you're a dual citizen, your single, and ummm is there anything else I'm missing?"**_ Jade thinks a minute, _**"Well I speak two other languages besides English, I am skilled in martial arts, I own the business that Oscar goes through to get his guards. He orders, I deliver. He's one of my trusted and biggest clients as well as my father's business associate. I also am a partner at the ones that my father and Oscar own together. Do I win something for this or what?"**_ Jade laughs quite amused. Quinn says "_**Let's see.**_ _**I think that**_ _**about sums you up."**_ Santana's eyes wide _**"damn. IF I wasn't married I would go after you."**_ Quinn slaps her in the stomach _**"keep it up and you are so not getting any tonight."**_ Santana rubs her stomach _**"sorry."**_ Jade laughs _**"I'm not your type Santana. I have dark hair not blond. Oh I forgot that I am also part Caucasian, Hispanic and Asian. Anything else you want to know?"**_ Quinn laughs, _**"whats your type?"**_ Jade laughs _**"the girly girl type."**_ Santana laughs and coughs out loud,"_**(Ahem!) FRANNIE."**_

Jade looks at her with her pretty eyes wide but then soften it and honestly answered, _**"Well, Uhm..uh..yeah ok, so she would fit into my type I guess, yeah, I mean yes."**_ Jade had to mentally ninja kick herself for losing her cool and collected self for just a minute or two, embarrassing and blushing beautifully in front of Frannie. Quinn smirks, sensing Jade's sudden nervousness, _**"well there you go sis.**_ _**Anything else you want to know just ask her. Stop being a chicken shit and talk to her."**_ Frannie felt so damn embarrassed and wished the ground would just swallow her whole not to mention blushing shamelessly! Jade laughs _**"Oh, don't tease your sister Quinn, Frannie is practically turning bright red as a tomato," **_Jade gently caress Frannie's bright red cheeks with her right hand, and said, **"Hey look at me Frannie,"** in her most sincere and alluring voice she added, _**"it's ok, don't be embarrassed, ok? Alright ladies would that be all to your satisfaction?"**_ Both Santana and Quinn said, _**"Yes Jade, thank you for being so cool about this!" **_They then hear Jade say_** " Well alright then, now I'll give the phone back to Frannie, ok? It was a pleasure to have met you girls and I'm hoping to meet you two in person, come and visit us here. I'll talk to you all later, cheers!"**_ _**"We hope to meet you soon too!",**_ both the girls shouted out loud. With that she hands the phone back to Frannie and kisses both of her red cheeks, **"**_**You look super cute and beautifully adorable when you get all nervous and clumsy, and please don't be afraid to ask me anything, ok love?"**_ Frannie mentally patted herself for not fainting when she heard the term of endearment that Jade just used in reference to her, and she watches with her heart wide open being melted into mush as Jade walks out of the room, she felt frozen in the spot, _**"Alright Quinn I'm going to go. This whole thing drew all of my strength from panicking to excitement to blushing to awkwardness, to being totally turned on…I now need my sleep, so I can still dream of her.**_ _**Talk to you later sis and THANK YOU. I love you, and kiss my nieces for me, ok bye for now, night."**_ Quinn laughs _**"love y... Well ok then hang up on me."**_ Santana laughs _**"you ready to head to bed."**_ Quinn nods _**"yeah."**_ With that the two of them head off to bed.


End file.
